Chasing Ghosts
by Deeca
Summary: Sent away to live with an aunt when it was presumed she would be crippled for all her life, Madeline Cousland struggles to find her place in the world after learning her long lost sister was the Hero of Ferelden. **Cousland/Teagan/ Alistair **
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Ghosts**

**Madeline Cousland, the long lost twin of Elissa Cousland was sent away to be raised by an aunt after she was born when it was assumed she would be crippled her entire life and now must struggle with being the sister of the Hero of Ferelden.**

**(A/N: This story if going to be told by many characters whose lives were affected by Elissa and how Madeline will eventually touch their lives as well. Just a warning...this could become Rated M in future chapters.)**

**Special thanks go to ****ShyWriter413**** for her help and guidance.**

Alistair's fingers held the tear strained parchment to his chest as he sipped a brandy.

"_I have no right to be asking you this because I know my death will be not be easy for you my love. This is something I regret not telling you sooner because you of all people would have understood. I was only made aware of the existence of my twin sister when I sixteen years old. My father finally confessed the truth to me while drinking alone in his study one night. She was not expected to live because she was so small. And when she did live past a week, the physicians told my parents she would likely be crippled so she was sent away to live with my mother's sister. All I know is her name is Madeline Cousland, and that she lives my Aunt, Lydia Collins in Harpers Ford. As King of Ferelden, you will have the resources to be able to find her and help her if she needs it. _

Alistair slammed the letter down on his desk and covered his eyes with his hand.

…

Teagan, Wynne, and Zevran were at the outskirts of Harper's Ford when they saw the darkspawn carcasses strewn about and people setting them aflame.

"I still do not understand why he wants to do this," Zevran said. "It's not going to bring her back."

"Oh for the love of the Maker then why did you even bother coming then?" Teagan glared.

"What can I say? I was bored." Zevran yawned.

"Alistair said Elissa's letter stated her parents' hiding her twin away was her greatest regret." Teagan said.

"She wanted him to check on her, to see if she was still alive, and restore the teyrnir to her if Fergus was not found." Wynne closed the book she was reading and put it in her pack.

"Harpers Ford reportedly also sustained very little damage and few causalities during the Blight." Teagan said. "He wants to see if those rumors are true and to inquire if they need any sort of aid."

"If this sister was crippled, then she is likely dead." Zevran took a sip from his flask then offered it to Wynne who politely declined.

"You are a beacon of optimism Zevran." Teagan said disgustedly.

The carriage and king's guard went past two relatively intact apple orchards and made its way to the town stopping near the square. From looking around, it looked as if the small farming town had survived the blight, relatively unscathed. Aside from a few burnt out buildings, everything else looked remarkably intact. The town was half the size of Redcliffe. There was a small chantry, a smithy, a market, tavern, stable, and they were spread around the cobblestone square. A small mill and stream was nestled behind the smithy. Teagan noted the bowmen on the roofs of some of the buildings as well as the ballista that were strategically placed around the area. There was even a man carrying a sack of potatoes into the market. People were going about their daily business while others were clearing out the debris from the burned out buildings.

Teagan helped Wynne out of the carriage and the walked to the man standing near the Chantry.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we were wondering who is in charge here." Teagan said.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Arl Teagan of Redcliffe. The woman next to me is Wynne and that is Zevran. We are here on behalf of King Alistair."

"I'm Caleb," The man said holding out his hand which Teagan shook. "the mayor of this village.

"We heard Harpers Ford survived relatively unscathed during the Blight." Teagan looked impressed by this feat**.** "King Alistair sent us to see if you require any aid or monies."

"We are also looking for someone." Wynne added. "Could you point us to where Madeline Cousland resides?

"You want to see Bann Maddie?" He asked. "She's the one we owe our lives too. If she hadn't rallied us, we would all be dead now."

"I thought she was crippled." Zevran said

Suddenly he found himself on the ground with a blade on either side of his neck. "Does this look crippled to you?"

He looked up in stunned silence as Teagan and Wynne gasped.

Madeline Cousland released her blades, resheathed them then helped Zevran up.

"You have to pardon my manners." She bowed. "I overheard my name being mentioned and then the word crippled shortly after. It tends to make me…testy. But considering you're from Antiva I should have controlled myself better since your country does make the best brandy."

Teagan and Wynne could only stare in disbelief as Zevran grinned.

"Is something wrong?" Madeline arched an eyebrow. "Do I have a piece of venison stuck in my teeth?"

"You have to excuse them my lady. For in their minds, they are looking at a ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zevran could not blame Teagan and Wynne for their reaction to Madeline Cousland. With the exception of her hair being longer, she was the spitting image of Elissa. She was beautiful and obviously just as formidable as her sister was. Except for a faint limp, he saw nothing that indicated Madeline was crippled and given the way she had him on the ground, it was obvious she wasn't.

"I look like a ghost?"

"Forgive us my lady." Teagan said. "You look just like her."

"Like who?"

"Your sister." Wynne said

"I have never seen my sister." Madeline said in an icy tone. "So I wouldn't know and considering she's dead now, it does not matter."

Teagan and Wynne glanced at worriedly each other."

"I beg your pardon for asking this but how much are you aware of what happened to Highever and your family?" Wynne asked

"I know the Couslands were slaughtered." Madeline said. "Some of those men came here and tried to kill me."

"Am I to assume they are no longer with us?Teagan asked.

"I killed them of course."Madeline gave them a tight smile. "My aunt had me well trained."

"How many of Howe's men were there?" Teagan asked.

"There were about a dozen." Madeline replied. "I think they were expecting to find me a bedridden invalid or something. I can still see the shocked look on their faces before one of my blades gutted them. After I dealt with them, their bodies were looted of their armor and gear before being burned. My aunt said to always loot those that tried to kill you."

"We don't know how to tell you this but your sister survived your family's massacre." Wynne said. "She was saved by a Grey Warden and ultimately became one herself."

"Well give her my regards." Madeline said as she turned away.

"Your sister died Madeline." Wynne said. "She was the one who ended the Blight. She killed the archdemon and saved Ferelden."

Zevran studied Madeline's face for any sort of reaction and wasn't surprised when she didn't have any.

"I will say a prayer for her tonight before I go to bed."

"It was her last wish that the teyrnir be restored to you." Teagan said.

"I'm not interested in the teyrnir."

"But you are likely the last Cousland." Wynne said. "There is a search going on for your brother but we are not holding much hope."

"The Cousland name has no meaning to me." Madeline said. "When I was born my parents wrote me off as a cripple and sent me away because of the embarrassment of having a flawed child was just too much for them to bear. I was fortunate enough to be raised by an aunt who believed in me. She took care of me and had physicians and mages treat me. So you will have to excuse me for not shedding any tears and having no interest in reclaiming the family legacy. The only people who mean something to me are here in Harpers Ford. They are my family."

"I am sorry if we have offended you." Teagan looked as if he wished he was somewhere else.

"You did not offend me your grace. It's obvious you were not fully aware of my family history. And while it's touching that you want to see my sister's wish fulfilled, I am sorry but that is not going to happen. Give the teyrnir to someone who wants it."

"Aside from that…the king also inquired if your people needed any aid." Teagan handed her the decree. "And since you are bann here, you are the person to ask."

"My being bann is only temporary." Madeline crumpled the parchment. "We are searching for Bann Mitchell's son."

"What happened to Bann Mitchell?"

"He was killed when a band of darkspawn came upon his land." Madeline looked down at the ground. "He thought… he could handle them. The people appointed me bann afterwards."

"Well no matter, the offer still stands. Is there any sort of aid you require?"

"I certainly won't refuse aid from the crown." Madeline smiled. "We could use some horses or oxen, some new farming equipment, and some other things. I shall write a list that you can take with you when you leave in the morning."

"I beg your pardon."

"Its getting late and I insist you stay overnight at my estate. You've traveled a good distance to talk to me and it would be rude if I did not offer you accommodations for the night. You will have a proper meal and get the rest you need for the journey back in the morning and your guards can stay at the barracks."

"Thank you." Relief emanated from Wynne's face. "That's very kind of you."

"See that side road over there?" Madeline asked. "It will take you directly to the estate. Just knock on the door. If a handsome man with brown hair answers, that's my best friend Byron. Just tell them I sent you, he will have one of the servants set you up with some rooms. I will be there shortly."

Zevran watched her walk away with Caleb.

"I just can't get over the resemblance." Teagan said. "It's like she…never died."

"Madeline is not Elissa my friend." Zevran said. "And I think it's for the best we do not bring up Elissa or the Couslands very much while we are here."

"She certainly harbors a great deal of anger over being sent away." Wynne said.

"Can you blame her?" Zevran asked. "Her family cast her aside. We can't force her to take something that has no meaning for her."

"Madeline certainly shares her sister's generous spirit." Teagan said. "She didn't have to invite us to spend the night."

"Which is why we should tread lightly." Zevran said. "We certainly do not want

to get on her bad side.

. . . . . .

Two hours later after settling in their rooms; Teagan, Wynne, and Zevran were sitting in the dining room table with Byron when Madeline entered the room.

"Elis… I mean Madeline. You look lovely." Teagan got up and helped her to her chair.

Madeline had change from her armor into an elegant green velvet dress that brought out the red highlights in her hair.

"Thank your grace." She bowed her head.

"Please. Call me Teagan."

"Alright Teagan. Just as long as you remember that my name is Madeline.

"Of course." Teagan's face turned pink from embarrassment.

"I trust your rooms are to your satisfaction." Madeline sat down and rang the bell. A few minutes later some servants came in carrying the food.

"They are." Zevran gave a polite nod. "It will be nice to sleep in a bed tonight."

He was sitting next to Byron who just gave him the most smoldering smile he has ever received.

"I love your tattoos." He poured Zevran a glass of wine. "I would so love to paint your portrait one day."

"Byron is a brilliant artist." Madeline beamed. "You really should let him paint you Zevran."

"And Maddie has a beautiful voice." Byron winked at her. "Maybe one day she will sing for you."

Zevran watched in amusement as Madeline tore a piece of bread and playfully threw it Byron who only laughed at her.

"Thank you." Zevran suddenly felt Byron's hand on his leg. "Perhaps the next time I visit Harpers Ford I will take you up on your offer."

Byron reached over and whispered in his ear. "You will be naked of course."

Zevran tried not squirm in his chair as Byron rubbed his thigh.

"So you can sing?" Wynne looked at her, trying to find any sort of opening. "I don't recall your sister singing."

"No she couldn't. Leliana tried to get to sing that one and immediately told her stop." Zevran immediately regretted rehashing old memories when seeing the frown on Madeline's face.

"I've been told I can carry a tune. And I humbly beg your pardon for having a talent my sister lacked. Maker forgive the injustice!" Madeline said in an exasperated tone.

"Your sister touched all of our lives Madeline." Wynne took the plate from the servant. "She truly regretted not having you in her life and wanted you to rightfully take your place as the new Teyrna of Highever."

"If Elissa truly wanted to get to know me, she could have made the trip here." Madeline set the bottle of wine on the table. "And as I stated before I have no interest in reclaiming the teyrnir and I would rather not discuss that."

"Madeline I know your parents hurt you but think of how you can prove them wrong if you took the teyrnir. You can show Ferelden what you are made of."

"I said I am not interested." Madeline threw her fork back on the plate and glared at Wynne. "My parents cast me aside! I was their shame they kept hidden. They could not even name me. My Aunt Lydia was the one who named me. Why would I want to reclaim something from a family that did not want me around to begin with? And I don't need to prove myself to anybody."

Wynne looked liked she wished she was somewhere else.

"I have no desire to rule Highever. I'm not even comfortable being bann." Madeline continued.

"So I guess that means you want be attending the Denerim Court." Teagan shook his head when the servant offered him the asparagus dish.

"I would rather kill more of those…creatures than attend court. I intend to appoint an appropriate representative when the need comes."

"I was never one for court myself." Teagan chuckled at Madeline's statement. "Unfortunately since becoming arl, I will be forced to put in an appearance from time to time."

"Before I forget, here is my list." Madeline reached in her pocket and handed Teagan a folded piece of parchment.

"Thank you. I was also wondering if we could get together at another date and discuss a possible exchange of resources between Redcliffe, Rainesfere and Harpers Ford." Teagan's eyes met hers.

"I think we can arrange something."

"I'm glad. We all need to work together to rebuild."

"I definitely agree."

Madeline stood up then pushed her chair aside. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go for walk. I suddenly don't have an appetite."

"You have to excuse Maddie." Byron said in apologetic tone once she was out of the room. "Her family history is really a sore spot for her."

"And you have to forgive Wynne here for crossing that line when Madeline has been nothing but generous with her hospitality."

Zevran helped himself to more of the roast, relishing how embarrassed Wynne looked.

. . . . . . .

A few hours later Zevran was lounging in a chair in his room when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find Madeline smiling at him.

"I brought you something." She handed him a bottle.

"Antivan brandy!" Zevran could have hugged her at that very moment. "You can't even begin to know how long it's been my lady. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I figure you can share it with Byron tonight."

"And what makes you assume I'm going to be with Byron?"

"Don't be coy with me Zevran." Madeline laughed. "I saw the way you looked at each other. And he had his hand on your leg during supper."

Zevran could not deny that Byron was handsome. He had brown hair which he kept in a small ponytail,piercing blue eyes that looked right through him and he was the epitome of masculine perfection. It was also obvious that Byron and Madeline had a very close friendship so he restrained himself when feeling his hand touch him but could not help but be a little aroused by Byron's unabashed overtures.

"And what would you say if I wanted to enjoy a night with your friend?"

"I would say, have fun."

Madeline flashed him a small grin, bowed, and then headed back down the stairs.

She definitely was not Elissa. While there were flashes of Elissa in her, Madeline was definitely cut from a different piece of cloth.

It amused him when Wynne tried to broach the subject of the teyrnir during supper tonight and Madeline would not hear it. It was an enjoyable spectacle seeing someone not put up with Wynne's diatribes.

Teagan had far more self control when dealing with Madeline. He almost did call her Elissa once, and there were a couple of times Zevran caught him glancing at her when she wasn't looking. But other than that, he was the _quintessential gentleman. _Zevran couldn't help but find those looks he gave Madeline a bit strange since Elissa gave no indication that she considered Teagan anything more than a friend. There was something to them but perhaps he was reading too much into it because everyone was mourning Elissa in their own personal way.

Holding the bottle, Zevran shut his door and gingerly walked over to Byron who was waiting down the hall for him.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the morning light filtered through the breaks in the shudders, Zevran tenderly kissed the sleeping Byron and left his room. Madeline was heading down the stairs when he rushed over to her.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Good morning to you Zevran." Madeline smiled back. "I trust you had a pleasant night."

"Very much thank you. I was…wondering if you by chance have any job openings here."

"I'm sure we can come up with something for you to do." Madeline smirked. "You will get room, board and a small stipend."

"I don't need much. The crown paid me fairly well for assisting the Wardens during the blight."

"Very well." Madeline held out her hand which Zevran shook. "Let me be the first to welcome you."

"Thank you my dear lady." Zevran smiled. "I promise I won't let you down."

….

Madeline found Teagan in the dining room going over her list as he ate an apple.

"Good morning." Madeline sat in the chair next to him and helped herself to some tea. "I trust you had a good night's rest?"

"Yes I did thank you."

Madeline set another parchment down in front of him. "I am uncertain as to whether this is legal or not but I wrote a declaration relinquishing my rights to the teyrnir and signed it."

"I'll have my brother look over it." Teagan folded and put it in his pack.

"There is one more thing. Zevran wanted me to let you know to go on without him."

"Zevran is staying?"

"Yes, he's going to be working for me. I could always use an extra set of hands running Harpers."

"I hope he behaves himself."

"If he doesn't, I'll do more than just throw him to the ground."

"Of that I have no doubt my lady." Teagan laughed.

"I look forward to doing business with you Teagan."

"As do I."

Madeline noticed Teagan was looking past her and turned to see Wynne.

"Good morning."

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I had no right to say those things. If you don't want to teyrnir it's not my right to force the issue."

"Apology accepted." Madeline held out her hand and Wynne shook it.

"It was good to meet you Madeline."  
"Likewise." Madeline managed a polite smile.

Teagan and Wynne watched her leave the room.

"The carriage is outside." Wynne read the proclamation and looked at Teagan. "Can she do this?"

"She doesn't want it Wynne." Teagan stood up. "And we can't force her to take it."

"You're right. I just think it's sad because it's obvious she is an incredible young woman in her own right."

"While that is true our main focus is to figure out what to say to Alistair when we return."

"Hopefully your brother will have him too busy to focus on us Teagan because I have no idea what to say to him."

"Indeed. I shudder to think of his reaction had he accompanied us."

. . . . . . . . . .

A couple of days later Wynne and Teagan sat in Alistair's study waiting for him to return. A few minutes later they heard the door close and footsteps coming towards them.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Alistair sat in the chair and looked them. "So tell me. What is she like? How is she living? Is she getting the proper medical care that she needs?"

With the sadness_etched on his unshaven face, he looked far older than twenty three and _looked like a man who had lost all hope in the world.

"One question at a time Alistair." Wynne let out a nervous laugh and gave a quick glance to Teagan.

"It turns out she is not crippled the way Elissa described in her letter." Teagan fumbled through the stack of papers to avoid Alistair's stare.

"The aunt that raised her took great lengths to care of her. "Wynne wrung her hands nervously. "Madeline is a very lovely young woman who can obviously take care of herself."

Alistair looked up from the papers he was reading. His brown eyes looked as though the light had gone out from them. "What do you mean?"

"She was the one responsible for Harper's Ford sustaining very little damage during the Blight Alistair. She is a trained rogue who rallied the villagers."

"But I just assumed from the way Elissa described that she could not even walk.

"Apparently the information she received was not accurate." Teagan looked down at the floor. "When Zevran made a remark, she had him on the ground. She is very formidable."

"She is the bann of Harpers Ford now."

They watched Alistair as he stood up from his chair and pace around. "What happened to Bann Mitchell and what did she say about the teyrnir?"

"Bann Mitchell was killed and the villagers made her their bann until his son can be located. She is very well loved by the people there." Wynne played with the amulet that was around her neck.

"As for the teyrnir, she has no interest in it Alistair." Teagan pulled out the parchment. "She wrote this declaration relinquishing all rights. When my brother returns, you can show him this and he can determine its validity."

"I don't understand. Why would she decline something that's part of her heritage?"

"Alistair, she never knew her parents and harbors some resentment at being cast aside. We can't make her take something that she doesn't want." Wynne said

"I suppose you're right." Alistair sank back in his chair. "I can certainly understand what it feels like to be cast aside. Anyhow, I'm far too busy at the moment to deal with this. Did she have any requests?"

Teagan handed him the list. "Just this. And she agreed to a meeting with me to discuss some trade exchanges between Harpers Ford, Redcliffe and Rainesfere. I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you Teagan. I knew I can count on you. Just see to her needs. Give her everything she wants." Alistair handed the list back, got up from his chair and left the room.

"Oh thank the Maker that's over with." Teagan let out a sigh as he got up. "I think I need a drink."

"And I think I'll join you." Wynne rubbed her forehead and followed him out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan set the contract down and was pouring himself another glass of wine when Eamon came in the study.

"I just spoke with Alistair." Eamon poured himself a brandy and sat down. "I figure I best see you if I wanted the full story as its quite obvious you did not tell him everything."

"Did Bryce ever mention anything about Madeline when you talked with him?" Teagan looked at Eamon.

"There were some… rumors about it." Eamon looked down at the floor. "It's not uncommon in noble circles for child to be sent away if they are declared unhealthy. And considering Madeline is the second twin, it is miraculous she even survived given the rarity. And you say she shows no signs of any _infirmity_?"

"She has a barely noticeable limp which was not enough to prevent her from throwing Zevran to the ground when he made a callous remark." Teagan set down his glass. "I'm telling you Brother, she is as capable as her sister was."

"And obviously quite intelligent because that decree she wrote is valid." Eamon mused. "Her aunt obviously schooled her well. Are you quite certain she does not want the teyrnir?"

"Madeline made herself abundantly clear about that Brother." Teagan managed a laugh. "She has no interest in it at all and harbors a great deal of resentment at her parents' abandonment."

"That's too bad. It would be a boon for Alistair to restore the teyrnir to a Cousland." Eamon sighed. "He's still holding out hope that Fergus is alive. When you were gone we received a message about some soldiers coming out of the Wilds. Alistair dispatched a unit there to investigate."

"It would indeed be a miracle if Fergus was alive." Teagan poured himself another glass. "But what are the odds?"

"We can only hope for the best Teagan. I'm glad you're going to be conducting business with Madeline. Her support would greatly benefit Alistair and hopefully you can steer her in our direction."

"She said she's not interested in politics Eamon but I'll do my best."

"Good. I know I can always count on you Teagan to do what's best."

"Yes, that's me." Teagan said in a sarcastic tone. "The **ever dutiful **brother."

"Does she look like Elissa?"

"The resemblance is extraordinary Brother. Wynne and I were grateful that Alistair was not with us because he would have become undone if he saw her."

"It was good that Alistair was not there then because it is far too early in Alistair's reign to be dealing with something like this but be that is may, it will benefit him politically in the long run when they do eventually meet. Having the support from the sister of the Hero of Ferelden will most certainly help his popularity."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair paced around the study as Eamon and Teagan looked on.

"I still can't believe it." Alistair squeezed his fists as he continued to walk around the room.

They had received word several weeks ago from the unit sent to the edges of the Wilds, that Fergus Cousland was alive along with several other soldiers. Alistair had immediately dispatched Wynne and another unit to help escort them back.

"It's good that you sent Wynne." Teagan said as he played a pair of dice. "Her comfort will surely help him."

"It's going to take him awhile to recover from this." Eamon reread the message that was sent by the unit.

"He will want to know about his other sister as well." Alistair picked up the rune stone that was on the shelf. "In her letter, Elissa said Fergus was aware of her and it was her wish that he meet her. I think it could help Fergus if he was able to establish a relationship with Madeline. He was only six years old when she was sent away; surely she harbors no ill will towards him."

Just then the door to his study opened and they all stood up when they saw Wynne alongside a man who looked freshly shaven

"Your majesty, may I present Fergus Cousland." Wynne bowed and stepped away as Alistair walked towards him.

Eamon and Teagan rushed over to Fergus shook his hand and said their condolences.

"Could you leave us for bit?" Alistair looked at Eamon. "I'd like to speak to Fergus alone."

Eamon, Teagan, and Wynne left the room and Alistair locked the door to make sure they were not disturbed.

"Your Majesty." Fergus bowed his head.

Alistair walked back to Fergus and saw a _grief_ that mirrored his own.

"Please. Call me Alistair."

Instinctively, Alistair embraced Fergus, holding the quaking body against his own, allowing the waves of grief to break on him like stormy surf against the rocks. The man had lost so much that it made him feel guilty for wallowing in his own grief.

"I'm sorry your Maj…Alistair." Fergus sat down on the chair.

"It's alright." Alistair poured Fergus a brandy. "You of all people are entitled to your grief. You lost so much."

"I'm so proud of Elissa." Fergus choked back sobs. "Yet I feel angry for being away when everything happened. When Howe's soldiers were late…I should have known."

"Fergus you can't blame yourself for Howe's actions. I hope Wynne told you Howe got the justice he deserved, by your sister's hand."

"She did." Fergus sighed.

"Your sister was an incredible woman who gave her life for all of us. It was one of her final wishes that if you were found, that the teyrnir be restored to you. I've already had papers drawn for that. I will also supply you the resources you need to help you rebuild and anything else you want."

"I want…a memorial for them." Fergus sipped his brandy.

"Of course." Alistair agreed.

"Wynne also told me that you found… Madeline." Fergus set the brandy glass down. "I'm still in a bit of a shock. I never told Elissa this, but I confronted Father about it after she told me. You see I was only six years old and the only memory I have is Mother Mallol telling me that I needed to thank the Maker for the one healthy sister I have. Father said Mother had felt that Madeline's condition was her fault and that's why she was sent away. It also explains why she smothered Elissa. Father said Aunt Lydia would write him periodically and he considered seeing her but as the years passed he just thought it was for the best he let her be."

"I have not met her yet but from what I was told she is doing well and was responsible for Harper's Ford surviving the Blight relatively unscathed."

"And she's the bann there now." Fergus looked amazed. "It sounds like the Cousland blood truly runs through her. As difficult this has been, when Wynne told me Madeline was still alive it has given me a better reason to go on than being teyrn. I… can't wait to meet her."

"You will." Alistair promised. "Your sister said never knowing Madeline was her greatest regret. She would want you the two of you to connect."

"You loved her a great deal didn't you?" Fergus looked at Alistair.

"More than you will ever know Fergus." Alistair turned away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You are the first uninhibited Ferelden I've encountered." Zevran rolled her rolled onto his back. Looking up at Byron, he reached up and touched his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes we do tend to be a bit on the repressed side." Byron chuckled.

They lay together, wrapped in the covers enjoying the quiet.

Zevran sat up and Byron moved to sit next to him.

Just then a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Are you decent?" Madeline called.

"Yes." Byron laughed.

Madeline came in the room holding a tray and placed it on the bed.

"I thought I'd bring you two some breakfast. It's going to be a big day today. Teagan should be here with all the supplies I requested."

"You are too good us my dear lady." Zevran grinned at Madeline as he reached for the plate.

The minute Madeline had him on the ground; he planned to stay at Harpers Ford.

Zevran not only wanted to learn more about her; he wanted to befriend her. Elissa had given him so much, never asking for anything in return and he thought the least he could do was become a friend to her sister. What he did not anticipate was Byron. It had been awhile since he shared his bed and how could he deny someone who was just as brazen he was?

"The next time you have a lover, we'll bring you breakfast in bed." Byron offered.

"That may take awhile; you know how picky I get when it comes to sharing my bed." Madeline laughed. "I'll see you later."

Zevran watched her saunter out the room and shut the door.

"Madeline is much more liberated than her sister." Zevran set the plate down. "You never did say how you became friends."

"We've been best friends since we were children. My father and her aunt were…. close. My father died when I was thirteen and Lydia let me stay here and raised me along with Maddie." Byron said between bites.

"We were told that she could not walk." Zevran set the plate down. "If that's the case then her recovery is remarkable."

"Lydia pushed and pushed, she would not give up on her."

In the few weeks he'd been there, he's learned something about Madeline almost everyday. There were many layers to her and in many ways she was like Elissa while other ways she wasn't. She did have Elissa's generosity for one thing. Zevran could not believe it when one of the servants told him she pays them three sovereign a month. And like her sister, Madeline also had no tolerance for any sort of racism. She treated everyone as equals. Madeline was also far less conservative than her sister was in regards to relationships. She had no issues or objections to his relationship with Byron. Madeline said life was meant to be enjoyed and it was not her place to interfere in what people do in the privacy of their bedroom.

She was a gracious host and easy to get along with as long as you put it in a hard day's work. As for the jobs Madeline gave him, most of the time he was either on bandit patrol with some of the militia she employed or he worked in the tavern. He preferred the tavern because working there usually consisted of only dealing with the drunks and the occasional seedy vendor who would try to sell substandard spirits.

"So tell me about Elissa." Byron set the tray down on the table. "Was she a lot like Maddie?"

"I really am not ready to discuss her fully yet." Zevran sighed. "I will say this; Elissa was my best friend and she saved my life."

"I understand." Byron put an arm around him. "It's obvious she was as special to you as Maddie is to me."

"That she was." Zevran leaned against Byron and closed his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline, Zevran, and Byron saw the crowd around the market as they were coming to the village to wait for Teagan's caravan. Madeline immediately noticed the unfamiliar wagon parked nearby and a small booth set up.

"Now is your chance to possess a portrait of your former teyrn."

Zevran watched Madeline's face grow pale.

"What's going on?" She pushed her way through the crowd.

Some of the villagers gasped when seeing her while many of them left.

"Maddie." Byron put a hand on her shoulder.

The man who had spoken to the crowd was setting up more items to be sold and had not seen her yet.

Zevran watched her as she looked at the portrait of the teyrn that was obviously looted from the castle. It was obvious by Madeline's expression that this was the first time she saw what her father looked like. Zevran could see hint of longing on her face as she look at the portrait.

Regaining her composure, she waited for the man to stand up.

"Excuse me."

"Can I interest you in some of my wares?" Madeline noticed as he struggled to tighten the belt on his unusually baggy pants."

"This is Bann Madeline." Byron said. "She is the sister of the hero of Ferelden and she does not take kindly to stolen property being sold on her lands."

"He is definitely no ordinary traveling salesman." Zevran pulled a shield out of the wagon. "This bears the Howe crest. He probably was one of the men Howe left in charge of the castle. Once learning Howe was dead, he decided to loot what he could before fleeing. Look at his clothes. He probably took them from the real merchant that owned this wagon."

"I thought he looked odd to be a merchant." Madeline turned to see the man lunge at her with a dagger. She kicked him in the knee and drew her swords. He came back at her again and she knocked the dagger out his hand when blocking his blow. Zevran and Byron watched as she forced him against the wall with one of her swords strategically placed against his groin, and the other pointed against his chest."

"What else is he selling?"

Zevran and Byron rummage through the booth, then the wagon pulling out some silver bowls, a crystal vase, and some children's toys.

Madeline looked at the toy horse Byron was holding. "I had a nephew."

"His name was Oren." Zevran drew his dagger and moved closer to them. "He was only eight years old when he was killed."

"Zeyran, did my sister get satisfaction when she killed Howe?" Madeline's eyes were fixed on the man.

"She did Madeline." Zevran didn't know whether he should help her or continue to observe.

The man started to tremble and the smell of urine suddenly permeated around them. Madeline looked down to see a wet spot on the crotch of his pants and a puddle at his feet.

"You know I don't hold much esteem for my family but when I see a vile disgusting excuse for a human being trying to profit by selling toys from a murdered child it really angers me. For all I know you could have been the one that killed him."  
"Please…I was part of a unit that was left to the guard the castle. We fled as soon as we heard Howe was dead. I just want to get out of here."

"But not before plundering and looting what remained." Byron unsheathed his sword.

"You know some of your comrades in arms tried to kill me." Madeline seethed. "They didn't survive the attempt."

"Please!" The man cried. "I did not kill any of the Couslands but I know where their remains are."

"Take him to the jail in the barracks! Teagan can take him back to Denerim where he can get the justice he deserves."

"I'm here Madeline."

Madeline turned to see Teagan standing with his guards.

"I'll be happy to escort him back to Denerim" Teagan gave the man a scowl. "Your brother will want to see one of the men who helped destroy your family as well get the information about…where their remains are located."

"My brother? You mean they found him?" Madeline tried to hide her surprise.

"Yes, it turned out Fergus was seriously wounded while scouting in the Wilds with his men. The Chasind rescued him but his injuries took a long time to heal and he was trapped there. When well enough he managed to escape the Wilds and was picked up by some travelers who were on their way to Denerim. They told him about Alistair being king and his family's… massacre. When Fergus showed up at the palace, Alistair told him about your sister as well as restored the teyrnir to him."

"That is good news." Madeline watched the man being taken away. "He can have his family's belongings back."

"The king will want to reward you for this Madeline. This was a wonderful thing you did, exposing that criminal for his deeds."

"I had help." Madeline stared at her father's portrait. "And I seek no reward. An innocent little boy was killed and that fiend was trying to profit from it."

"Fergus will truly appreciate what you've done." Teagan looked at Madeline gratefully.

"I'll get these things packed up for you to take back to him." Madeline turned to look at Teagan. "Now on to other things; I trust you had a safe journey."

"Thank you and yes the trip went smoothly. Your equipment and livestock are outside the city gates."

"Byron will you go to the barracks and get some of the off duty men to help?" Madeline handed him the list. "This will tell you who gets what."

"I'll get right on it." Byron turned and headed to the barracks.

"I'll help." Zevran said, sensing that Teagan had more to discuss with Madeline."

"I have your room already prepared." Madeline said as she looked at her father's portrait again.

"You know your brother wants to meet you Madeline." Teagan said.

"He knows about me?" Madeline turned to Teagan.

"Fergus wants to get to know you. He wants to make up for the time lost."

"While I am sorry for his loss, I have lived twenty two years without a brother. I think it's for the best we don't meet."

"Oh for the love of the Maker!" Teagan exclaimed. "Fergus was only six years old when you were sent away. There is no reason to blame him for you parents' actions."

"Harpers Ford is thirty two miles from Highever Castle. He could have seen me anytime he wanted."

"I don't believe you!" Teagan glared. "The man has lost everything, including his son and you want to deny him the chance of meeting the only blood relative he has! Where is your compassion? Can't you find it in your heart to put your anger aside if only for a day?"

Madeline watched as Teagan turned and walked away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wait a minute. Don't you dare walk away Arl Teagan!"

Teagan stopped and turned around. "Are you willing to listen to me?"

"Let's go somewhere more private to talk." Madeline led him to a vacant building and shut the door.

Teagan leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "So what other excuses are you going to give me?"

"I don't even understand why this matters you." Madeline paced around the room.

"It matters because I saw your brother Madeline." Teagan raised his voice. "He is barely holding on and the only time his face lit up was when he mentioned his desire to see you."

"What if my appearance…upsets him?" Madeline looked down at the ground. "I still remember your face when you first saw me."

"Madeline, your resemblance to your sister will be something you have to learn to cope with. I know you are not Elissa and in time, everyone else will see you for who you are."

"Teagan, my Aunt Lydia instilled in me that my family did not want me because I was expected to be a cripple." Madeline looked are him intently. "It's just very difficult for me to even think my brother wants to see me after all this time."

"By looking at you, it's quite obvious your aunt did an outstanding job raising you." Teagan softened. "For some nobles appearance means everything and they will go to great lengths to preserve their station. What your parents did to you was unforgivable but you should not take your anger out on Fergus. He did not know about your existence until much later. Perhaps he did not want to see you because he was concerned about your reaction. Fergus has lost everything. I know you have a heart Madeline. I saw your reaction to Howe's man selling your nephew's toys"

Madeline did not reply but Teagan could tell his persuasion was working.

Teagan's gaze grew distant when he remembered Rowan, and there was sorrow in his eyes that was unmistakable. "Losing a sibling rips a piece out of you that you can never get back. You will always be looking for it. And Fergus has lost more than that."

His gaze focused on her own. "Cling to what you still have. Be grateful for this chance."

_ T_eagan watched Madeline as she was deep in thought.

"Haven't you ever wondered about things about your life?" Teagan pressed. "Surely you have questions which your aunt could not provide any answers for. Fergus could shed some light on those things."

"Alright, I admit you have a point." Madeline sighed. "When should I go?"

"We'll leave in a few days."

"You're going with me?"

"Of course I am. You don't think I intend to let you travel to Denerim by yourself do you? You will also be a guest at my estate. We will arrange for a meeting. "

"Is that where you will be taking the prisoner?"

"My estate has a nice dungeon that hasn't seen… much use. I want Fergus to see him before we turn him over to the Crown. He needs to know the location of the remains, as well as to see the man who assisted in your family's massacre."

"You mean his family." Madeline corrected.

Teagan only looked at her after she said that.

"You know, Arl Teagan, I think you don't trust me and that is the reason for your escort." Madeline put her hands on her hips**.** "I'll have you know I am a woman of my word."

"I am sure you are." His eyes were understanding**. **"You know it's alright to be scared."

"Scared?" Madeline scoffed. "Cautious perhaps. And maybe even little concerned but not scared."

Teagan followed her out the building and watched her walk over to Byron and Caleb.

He noticed her once barely noticeable limp was a bit more pronounced. Beneath all that fiery self confidence and strength was a great deal of vulnerability. Madeline could deny it all she wanted, but she was afraid.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Zevran watched Madeline and Teagan come out of the building. Her limp was more pronounced, which meant they obviously had some sort of exchange that fractured her confidence. Zevran watched as she spoke to Teagan, who then went to the carriage to retrieve his bag before turning towards the road led back to the estate.

He walked over to Madeline and Byron, who were both watching the livestock and equipment being moved.

"Are you alright?" Zevran tried to decipher the expression on her face.

"I'm fine," Madeline said as she read her list. "Why do you ask?"

"You look rather pensive, my dear."

"Madeline just informed me I'm going to be in charge while she's away." Byron did not try to hide his discomfort.

"And you are going to be his second, Zevran."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to Denerim, to meet my brother." Madeline looked away.

"And I presume Teagan is escorting you."

"He doesn't trust me," Madeline gruffed.

"The good arl has a point, Maddie," Byron laughed. "I remember that one man you spurned. What was his name? Franklin? You agreed to meet him at the vacant farmhouseand never showed up. He never showed his face in Harpers Ford again."

"That was different!" Madeline punched Byron's arm. "He was foolish to think I would let him share my bed. And besides, I did get rid of him."

"That you did," Byron chuckled.

"Your sister told me that Fergus's late wife was Antivan." Zevran beamed. "I look forward to meeting him one of these days."

"You probably will meet him eventually, considering he's the new teyrn."

"You might even get to meet the king on this trip," Zevran said, looking for a reaction.

"Oh Maker! I certainly hope not. I only have enough in me to handle one meeting. And I am in no mood to meet the king."

Zevran sighed in relief. He dreaded the day their paths would cross. For both their sakes.

Madeline suddenly threw her arms around a surprised Byron and hugged him. "I just want you to know that no matter what, you will always be my brother."

"Oh Maddie! You don't think I know that?" Byron laughed. "You know you will always be my sister. I think it's wonderful you are going to meet your brother."

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Madeline gave him an incredulous look.

"What side?" Byron asked. "You mean the arl's? I just think it will be good for you. You know how much I loved your aunt, but her anger and bitterness kept you _too_ sheltered. You need to get out_ there_, Maddie. I bet you can't even remember the last time you visited Denerim. This meeting will be good for you, as well as for your brother. It's going to open a new world for you. And all of those rumors about you will be dispelled once people see you and what you're capable of."

"Have I ever mentioned how sodding annoying you can be?" Madeline punched him in the shoulder again before walking away.

"At least once a week!" Byron shook his head and laughed.

"I wonder what is Teagan's motivation for this meeting between Madeline and Fergus." Zevran pondered.

"Whatever it is, I think it will be good for her."

Zevran still questioned the reason for Teagan's interest and couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than just meeting her brother.

"Now you tell me…" Byron turned and faced Zevran. "Why are you relived that Maddie is not meeting the king on this trip? And given how intimate we've become I expect the truth, Zev. What is it that you have not told me or Madeline?"

Zevran closed his eyes and flashed back to the memory of Sten carrying Elissa's body to Alistair. His anguished cries still echoed in his mind.

"The king was… quite close with Madeline's sister. I'll just say that he hasn't been the same since she fell.

"Maker! Are you implying…"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying**." **You can understand my concern now? It's definitely not a good time for her _to meet the king."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . ._

Teagan poured himself a brandy from the decanter that Madeline had left for him in his room. Sitting down, he thought about the argument they had. Madeline had finally relented and agreed to travel to Denerim with him to meet Fergus, but he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Madeline's bitterness over her abandonment was so raw, yet he saw her vulnerability when she looked at her father's portrait, as well as her anger regarding the death of her nephew- a child she never knew. Fergus and Madeline were both broken in different ways. It was his hope that Madeline could see beyond her anger, and fill the void in Fergus's life. He wanted her to see that she _did_ matter.

Suddenly, the aroma apple pie mixed with the sound of singing broke his thoughts, and he got up from his chair, opened the door, and stood in the hallway.

Teagan followed the inviting smell and the voice down the stairs to the kitchen where he looked around the corner, and was shocked to see it was Madeline who was singing. She was with the cook helping her make apple pies. He remembered Byron saying Madeline could sing, but he was not expecting this. She was singing an old lullaby, which Rowan used to sing to him when was a boy.

As Madeline sang, she had a peaceful smile on her face which made her look softer. When Teagan turned to head back to his room, Madeline stopped singing.

"Care for a piece of pie, Teagan?"

Teagan turned to see her give him a sly smile.

"I beg your pardon my lady." He felt his face turn red. "I did not intend to spy on you; I could smell the pies and your singing drew me here. I must admit I do have a sweet tooth."

"I have a sweet tooth as well. Come join me. You are in for a treat."

"You have a wonderful singing voice. I presume you sing verses of the Chant during the service." Teagan sat down at the table and took the plate from Madeline.

"Thank you, Teagan. I can sing the Chant, but Mother Agnes would tell you I don't attend the services as often as I should." Madeline chuckled as she took a bite. "I believe in the Maker well enough, I am just not overly religious. I attend service when I feel like it."

"I am the exact same way." Teagan took a bit and closed his eyes, marveling at the taste. "This is delicious. I don't think I've ever tasted a pie like this before."

"Most pies are made with ripe apples which make them too sweet. To get that bit of tanginess along with the sweetness, you have to use apples that are slightly underripe."

"You must give me the recipe so that I can pass it on to my cooks back home."

"I'll not only give you the recipe, but you can have twenty apple tree saplings. I had to burn the orchard that was located inland and the ground won't be ready to plant for at least a year. The other farms are already committed to plant other crops, and I just don't want these saplings to go to waste."

"Why did you burn the orchard?"

"There was a band of darkspawn amassing there." Madeline looked down at her plate. Byron and I poured oil around the edges of the orchard and set it aflame. It did not take long for the fire to spread."

"You did what you had to do." Teagan set the fork on the plate. "I would have done the same."

"We would not have been able to hold Harpers had we not.

"I have about ten acres free in Redcliffe and about five acres at Rainesfere."

"The saplings will only take up about one and a half to two acres at the most and will produce within two years. They are also very easy to maintain. I will personally oversee their planting if you'd like."

"You have yourself a deal," Teagan smiled.

"Tomorrow, we can discuss other business. I have a feeling you're interested in the small granite quarry."

"Indeed I am, but as you said, we can talk further business tomorrow. I want to know about your singing."

"There's not much to know." Madeline's cheeks were flushed pink. "Singing is just something I enjoy."

"Did your aunt bring in any music tutors for you?"

"My aunt actually wanted me to learn the lute but, I had no patience for it. When it was discovered I could carry a tune, she had some old minstrel friends come and work with me."

"Well your voice is lovely."

Madeline sat back against the chair and looked at Teagan. "And now it's my turn to ask some questions."

"Ask away my lady."

"I am just curious. How do you manage being arl, controlling your bannorn, as well act as part of the king's personal attaché? Surely that does not leave much time for your wife and children."

"What can I say? I know how to delegate rather well. And as for the wife and children part, I'm not married."

"Really? You mean to tell me there has never been anyone special?"

Teagan sighed and thought about her question. There had been other girls and women put forward to marry him. And while they were beautiful and or rich, they would eventually bore him. He could have married any one of them, but marrying a woman for her beauty could result in a marriage similar to what his brother had with Isolde, and he did not want that. Granted Isolde was quite beautiful back in her youth, but she was vapid. When not proclaiming how pious she was, her thoughts were about as deep as a puddle. Teagan could not remember the last time he saw his brother have a conversation with Isolde. And since she was partially to blame for Redcliffe's near destruction, it became a challenge for him to even be polite her. Then there was that letter he found in his brother's desk.

_Arl Eamon, while I perfectly understand that Teagan could be considered too old for the match, I have found that no mere boy will do for my daughter, her sharp intellect needs the understanding of a man._

That letter was from Eleanor Cousland and was dated four months before Eamon was poisoned. He found that letter after Elissa, Alistair and the rest of their companions had departed to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Teagan never told Eamon he found the letter, but harbored a great deal of resentment. Why was it alright for his brother to marry for love and to deny him what could have been an agreeable match? Still, there was no use agonizing over something that was never meant to be.

"Teagan."

He saw Madeline regarding him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry." He managed a nervous laugh.

"For awhile there, you looked so far away."

"I was just thinking about your question, and as for its answer, I guess you could say that while I have come close, I haven't found that special someone yet."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Madeline broke the silence.

"Zevran was under the impression I would get to meet the king as well as my brother."

"No..." Teagan coughed. "This meeting is just between you and your brother."

"That's good." Madeline was relieved. "I was telling Zevran I can only handle one meeting at a time."

"I'm just happy you've agreed to this, Madeline. Seeing you is really going to help Fergus. You can even ask him if there were any family members where you could have inherited your singing voice from."

"You just will not give up will you, Arl Teagan?" Madeline put her hands on hips and gave him an icy glare.

Teagan noted with amusement at how she always called him Arl Teagan when he flustered her.

He watched Madeline shake her head in frustration as she left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan was surprised to find Madeline waiting outside for him, the morning they were to depart for Denerim.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when Byron told me you were ready and waiting for me. I expected to drag you out kicking and screaming."

Madeline lifted the hood of her cape. "As I said before, I am a woman of my word."

"I'm glad to see that."

Madeline pointed to the basket. "There are two roast chickens and two pies in there, enough for us and the guards for when we rest."

"Wonderful." Teagan handed the basket to the guard and helped her in the carriage. "With the exception of stopping to rest the horses, we will be riding straight through. I hope you don't mind."

"I have no problem with that," Madeline said as she watched the prisoner being put in the wagon.

The sun began to break through the clouds as the carriage road off. Teagan watched as Madeline pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and inspected it.

"What's that?"

"It's my fealty pledge to Fergus. I thought I'd give it to him while I was there." "Can I see it?"

Madeline handed him the parchment which he proceeded to crumble in a ball and throw over the side of the carriage, much to her shock and dismay.

"Who in the Maker's name do you think you are?" Madeline protested. "You have some nerve!"

"When you meet Fergus, you will _not_ be pledging fealty, talking business, or anything else related to him being teyrn." Teagan glared.

"Fine!" Madeline looked away.

Teagan sighed in frustration and silently prayed that he was not making a mistake in bringing Madeline to Denerim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Teagan opened his eyes and was surprised to find Madeline fast asleep, her head against his shoulder. For the first few hours of the trip, Madeline rarely spoke after he had thrown away her fealty pledge, but she warmed up again after they stopped to rest the horses and grab a bite.

He reached for the blanket and covered her with it and looked around. They were only about a couple of hours away from Denerim now.

Madeline let out a little moan and opened her eyes. Teagan could feel her tense up when realizing how close she was to him.

"Teagan, please excuse my forwardness." Madeline moved away from him. "I am so sorry."

Teagan chuckled when seeing how mortified she was.

"It's alright. You simply fell asleep. How could one be offended by that?"

"Thank you for understanding."

He watched as she sat up and took in the view.

"We will be in Denerim in a couple of hours."

Madeline did not reply. Teagan watched as she wrung her hands and looked pensively at the passing scenery.

"Teagan, what am I going to say to him?" Madeline turned to look at him and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I think you are making this out to be more difficult than its going to be, Madeline." Teagan took her hand. "Fergus is a good man who survived a horrible ordeal in the Wilds only to escape and find everything taken from him. Just try not to worry too much and let things flow naturally when you meet him. I know you have a heart.

You would not have attacked Howe's man the way you did if you didn't."

"Do I look like him?"

"You… have the same color eyes."

"Will you be there?"

"I'll be there as long as you want me to be."

"Thank you, Teagan. I appreciate that." She gave him a brief but grateful smile before looking away.

…

Madeline held Teagan's arm as they walked to the entrance of the estate. Opening the door, he led her inside as an older man looking to be in his fifties rushed to them.

"Welcome home, my lord."

"Thank you, Phillip. Allow me to introduce Bann Madeline Cousland from Harpers Ford. I trust her room is prepared."

Phillip eyes were fixed on her and Teagan watched the color drain from his cheeks.

"Hello Phillip. I take it by the look on your face that you knew my sister." Madeline held out her hand and he nervously took it.

"I'm sorry, my lady, you look exactly like her."

"Well I am her twin." Madeline let out a nervous laugh. "I can assure you I am no ghost."

"Of course you're not, my lady." Phillip regained his composure. "I'll have your bags brought to your room immediately."

"Thank you, Phillip."

"Your brother is here my lord."

"Wonderful." Teagan could not hide his annoyance. "Lets get this over with and then I will show you your room."

…

Eamon looked up from the papers he was going over when Teagan brought Madeline into the sitting room.

"Maker's breath!" He dropped the papers and looked at her.

"Hello Brother, I thought I'd introduce Madeline…"

"It's alright, Teagan." Eamon cut him off and rushed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madeline. We've heard so much about you."

"Chancellor Guerrin." Madeline held out her hand and bowed.

"Please. Call me Eamon." He shook her hand. "You have to excuse my shock. When Teagan said you resembled your sister I thought he was exaggerating."

"It's alright." Madeline smiled. "I guess I should expect to get that a lot."

"Teagan told me you have accomplished quite a bit yourself. I understand Harpers Ford survived the Blight with very few causalities."

"Harpers Ford is my home. I was not going to let monsters destroy it."

"You sense of duty is admirable my lady."

Teagan looked at his brother and could see his mind was already at work.

"Eamon, I'm sure Madeline would like to unpack and rest after the long ride."

"Of course." Eamon shook her hand again. "I look forward to speaking with you again."  
"Thank you." Madeline gave a little curtsy before following Teagan out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry if my brother made you uncomfortable." Teagan opened the door to her room.

"It's alright." Madeline looked around the room. "This is beautiful, Teagan."

"I'm glad you like it. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to deal with my brother, and I will have the cook prepare us a light meal for afterwards."

"I'd like that."

"I'll see you in about an hour, then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan found Eamon pacing around the sitting room.

"So what are you thinking, Brother, or should I be afraid to even ask?" Teagan poured himself a drink and sat down.

"The resemblance is… extraordinary. It's almost as if the Maker decided it was not her time and sent her back to us."

"She is _not_ Elissa, Brother," Teagan said before taking a sip.

"I'm well aware of that, Teagan. But I still think we have an opportunity to solidify Alistair's strength on the throne. Fergus and Madeline are the two surviving Couslands, and their support would greatly benefit Alistair. Madeline _must_ also be introduced to the nobility. Her story must be shared."

"Eamon, Madeline is still extremely nervous about meeting her brother. She needs to get to know him for a bit before we throw her in the arena."

"Of course we will tread lightly, Teagan, I just…"

"Excuse me my lord."

They turned to see Phillip in the doorway.

"The prisoner has been secured in the dungeon. What would you like to do with the Teyrn's belongings?"

"Have them brought to the hall, Phillip."

"Yes my lord."

Eamon turned to Teagan. "Prisoner?"

"When I arrived at Harpers Ford, I witnessed Madeline exposing one of Howe's men masquerading as a merchant. He looted Castle Highever and was trying to sell off the items. Needless to say, he didn't get far when attempting to attack her. The man ended up confessing that he knew where…the remains are buried. I thought Fergus should see him before the crown deals the justice he deserves."

"Maker's breath!" Eamon could not contain his excitement. "For Madeline to do that is absolutely incredible. Fergus is going to be so grateful to her, and Alistair will certainly want to grant her a boon for this."

"She does not want a boon, Eamon."

"Well no matter; he will certainly want to meet her."

"Please keep this to yourself, Brother, at least until Fergus returns to Denerim tomorrow. It took some effort to get Madeline here, and I don't want her overwhelmed."

"So when is this meeting taking place?"

"It will be tomorrow afternoon, after Fergus returns from Dragons Peak."

"Just continue to do what you're doing." Eamon got up. "She and Fergus are in a place of power right now. I need to head back to the palace.

Teagan slumped in his chair as Eamon left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan found Madeline standing at the top of the stairs. She had let her hair down and it was now curling over her shoulders, and down her back. Her emerald green eyes seemed to glow as she walked downstairs.

"I was just coming to get you. I trust you've settled in?"

"Yes thank you." Madeline took Teagan's arm and he led her to the dining room.

Teagan helped her to the chair and sat across from her as the servants came in with several trays.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I had the cook prepare a little of everything. Then we can indulge in some sweets and a bit of sherry afterwards."

"This looks wonderful." Madeline helped herself to some soup and a slice of bread as Teagan poured her a goblet of wine.

"I mean no disrespect to your brother, but there seems to be a huge age difference between the two of you."

"That's because there is. My brother is nine years older than me, and Rowan was thirteen years older. I was what you would call a surprise."

"It must not have been easy having siblings so much older than you."

"Rowan helped care for me after our mother died, but then Eamon and I were sent north to live with relatives when our father joined the rebellion. And then…he was killed when I was eight. I guess you could say I did not really know my parents that well. So no, it wasn't easy. Living with relatives, there were a couple of children close to my age, but I never really felt welcomed there."

"Your brother seems to depend on you a lot."

"Too much." Teagan muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I worshiped my brother when I was younger."

"Well it's understandable, considering you lost your father at such a young age."

"I think my brother still thinks I'm that little boy."

"Perhaps you need to talk to him."

"Easier said than done." He smiled ruefully**.**

"You know my aunt sheltered and resupplied your sister once. I re-read her journal recently, and she had great things to say about Rowan."

"That warms my heart to hear. I understand your aunt fought against the Howe family for control over Harpers Ford during the rebellion."

"Yes, and she also orchestrated a major theft ring against the Orlesians. That's how she helped resupply the rebellion."

"Your aunt kept a low profile during her participation."

"Aunt Lydia was never interested in the glory. She just wanted Ferelden to be free."

"So am I to presume her experiences during the rebellion are what inspired her to have you trained as a rogue?"

"Don't worry," Madeline laughed. "She never taught me how to pickpocket. I'm a duelist-bard. And yes, the rebellion did harden her, but basically she wanted me to be able to defend myself. "

"So you use that voice of yours to enchant your enemies?"

"I used my talents to rally the citizens of Harpers Ford that one night. I've never seen the need to use them on my enemies."

Teagan looked at Madeline, mesmerized by how natural and untamed her beauty was. He was beginning to see how different Madeline was to her sister. Elissa's beauty was a bit more refined and graceful, obvious due to years of her mother's influence. That did not stop him from being smitten and fascinated with her, but the only time Elissa seemed to come out of that restraint was when she looked at Alistair. Madeline's aunt obviously brought her up with the same social graces noblewomen are brought up to have, but she seemed freer than her sister.

Teagan broke from his gaze when the servants set down a pie and cake.

"Thank you." He got up and grabbed a decanter and two glasses.

"Mince Pie!" Madeline cut a small slice and put it on her plate. "I don't recognize the cake."

"Cinnamon cake." Teagan set a glass of sherry before her and sat down.

He watched Madeline take a small slice and set it by her pie.

"So tell me," Madeline said before taking a sip, "when is the meeting with my brother going to occur?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Teagan took a forkful of pie.

"Would it be alright if I explore Denerim for awhile before he arrives?"

"I was just about to suggest that. I will have one of my knights escort you around."

"I can take of myself, Teagan."

"I'm well aware of that, but your sister became quite well known in Denerim and your appearance might cause a stir. It would make me more comfortable knowing you are escorted, at least for now."

"Very well. If it pleases my host, I will accept an escort."

"Thank you." Teagan was pleasantly surprised she did not raise an argument about this.

Madeline set the fork down on her plate. "They were both delicious."

"I'm happy you enjoyed them. I have to admit, it's nice to have someone to dine with for a change."

"Thank you, Teagan. I have to admit I've enjoyed myself so far as well."

"I'm glad."

"If you don't mind, I think I am going to retire for the evening. Would it be alright if I borrow a book from your library to read?"

"Not at all." Teagan got up from his chair. "I'll show you where it is."

Teagan led Madeline to the library. "Here you go. I want you to consider this your home away from home while you are here, so if you need anything just inform Phillip or myself."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Teagan."

Teagan watched her for a few minutes as she browsed the aisles before heading to his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair looked up from his paperwork when he heard Eamon come in.

"So did you meet her?" He looked back down at his desk.

"Indeed I did." Eamon sat down in the chair. "Madeline is as charming and beautiful as her sister was. She also did something quite extraordinary for her brother, and they have yet to meet."

Alistair looked up from his papers again. "Eamon, what are you talking about?"

"Teagan and Madeline arrived with a prisoner and items looted from Castle Highever. This prisoner was one of Howe's men who fled the castle. He was masquerading as a merchant, trying to sell the items he took. Madeline exposed him, and from what Teagan said, nearly killed him when he tried to attack her. This man also revealed the location of the remains of the family."

Alistair got up from chair and paced around. "She actually did this?"

"Teagan witnessed it himself, and she seeks no boon from the crown."

"It's too bad I have all these meetings to contend with, because I would have liked to be there for Fergus when he meets her."

"You'll meet her soon enough, Alistair," Eamon promised.

…

The next morning Teagan found Ser Perth waiting for him downstairs.

"Good. You're here. I have some business to attend to before Teyrn Cousland arrives this afternoon and I need you to escort Bann Madeline around Denerim."

"I'll be happy to your grace."

"Now Perth; I need to warn you, the resemblance between Madeline and her sister is quite extraordinary. Please try to refrain from looking at her like she's a ghost."

"My ears are burning gentlemen"

Teagan and Ser Perth turned to see Madeline standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," Madeline smiled as she walked towards them.

"Ser Perth, allow me to present Bann Madeline Cousland of Harper's Ford."

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lady," Ser Perth said nervously.

"Likewise Ser Perth," Madeline curtsied. "So I take it you will be my escort around Denerim. I see you have strong arms, which is good because I intend to do some shopping."

"I look forward to our adventure around the city, my lady." Ser Perth held out his arm which she took.

"As do I, Ser Perth." Madeline turned and looked at Teagan. "We will be back in a few hours."

"I hope you enjoy yourself."

Teagan watched as Phillip opened the door of the side entrance for them and they headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sound of hammering as well as the smell of fresh lumber, steel, and assorted food cooking greeted Madeline as she explored the Denerim Marketplace with Ser Perth. The city was in a chaotic state of reconstruction. As people went about their daily business, buildings were being rebuilt or constructed. Shop owners whose stores had yet to be rebuilt had booths set up outside and they were selling their wares.

"Dwarven crafts, fine Dwarven crafts. Direct from Orzammar."

Madeline turned to see a Dwarven man by his booth and immediately walked over to him.

"Hello."

The man looked up at her and stared briefly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look just like the Hero of Ferelden?"

"I get that a lot."

"She actually bought a few things from me."

"You don't say?"

"Yes, are you interested in some of my wares?"

"Actually I am. I have a quite a few dwarves in my militia that need new gear."

"You have a militia?"

"This is Bann Madeline Cousland of Harper's Ford." Ser Perth broke his silence. "She is also the sister of the Hero of Ferelden."

"Sis…Sister?" The dwarf stumbled back and bowed his head in shame. "I beg your pardon, my lady. My name is Gorim. Allow me to give you a discount on anything you purchase."

"It's alright, Gorim. I was not offended." Madeline held out her hand and he shook it. "I have six warriors who need outfitted. Do you do deliveries?"

"I can arrange for a delivery."

"Excellent." Madeline handed him ten sovereign. "Please accept this as an initial payment. I'll need six sets of armor to be delivered to the Harpers Ford Smithy. Please make out a bill and include it with your delivery. Room and board will be provided for your deliverymen of course."

"Thank you, my lady."

Madeline gave Gorim a polite smile, and then took Ser Perth's arm and they walked off. Turning back briefly she saw that the merchant was still watching her.

"Ser Perth, why did Gorim seem so surprised that I was interested in purchasing from him?"

"I think it's because you are in a dress, my lady. Merchants like him are most accustomed to dealing with folk clad in armor."

"I guess the next time I'm out and about I'll be sure to wear the armor then."

"I also think it's because most of us never saw your sister in a dress. She was always in her dragonscale armor."

"Well she was trying to unite Ferelden during the Blight; there obviously was no time for formal affairs. I enjoy wearing my armor as much as any rogue would but I also have a weakness for dresses."

"Of course, my lady."

Madeline halted abruptly in her tracks, her eyes glued to a storefront window holding the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was shimmering red velvet with a bodice that was embroidered with gold flowers and leaves. It was off the shoulder with narrow sleeves that flowed at the wrist.

In Harpers and Amaranthine, she had wonderful dressmakers who made all of her clothes, but there was something about this dress. She had to have it.

"Ser Perth, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes.

"Of course not."

Ser Perth watched as Madeline went inside. Twenty minutes later she came out and the dress was being removed from the display.

"Once the alterations are made, it will be delivered to the estate."

"I'm sure you will look lovely it, my lady."

"Thank you, Ser Perth. I have no idea where I am going wear such a dress, but I just had to have it."

As they continued their way through the marketplace, the unmistakable notes of a lute wafted over the crowd. Madeline turned to see a small crowd gathered around a street musician.

"Watch it shem!" An Elven woman growled when Madeline bumped into her.

"Maker's breath!" The woman exclaimed when looking at Madeline. "They said you died slaying the archdemon!"

"You are mistaking me for my sister I'm afraid."

"I…I'm sorry. You just look so much like her. Your sister and her companions saved the alienage and those dear to me."

"I'm glad. My name is Madeline, by the way. Madeline Cousland of Harpers Ford."

"You're Bann Maddie?" The woman exclaimed. "My name is Shianni and I've heard of you! You are the one who pays the good wages. It's so good to meet you. Its people like you and your sister that have made me see that there are some good shems out there. But why weren't you helping your sister during the Blight?"

"I actually never knew my sister." Madeline looked down at the ground. "My aunt raised me."

"I thought all noble families employed nannies and governesses to raise their children. I never knew they sent them away to live with relatives." Madeline could hear the disdain in her voice. "When a baby is born in the Alienage we unite as a community. Children always have more than one mother and father figure."

"I… I was not expected to live when I was born and when I did, it was assumed I would be crippledand that's why I was sent away to live with my aunt."

"Oh for the love of Andraste! I should not have said anything. I'm sorry for prying like that. My social graces are lacking as you can see."

"It's alright." Madeline stifled a chuckle when seeing Shianni's embarrassment. "I was fortunate to have an aunt who believed in me and the Elven servants she employed were like family."

"And by the looks of things, you certainly don't look crippled so good for you! Listen I have go. Please feel free to visit the Alienage. You will be considered welcome there."

"Thank you, Shianni." Madeline smiled. "It was good to meet you."

"Makers blessings to you, Bann Maddie! I hope we can chat again."

Madeline and Ser Perth continued to explore the marketplace chatting and laughing while she shopped.

"You know, my lady, you are aiding in Denerim's reconstruction with all of this purchasing."

"Then I am happy to be helping in the rebuilding efforts."

After purchasing several hand carved frames for Byron, She found a silver flask and had Zevran's named engraved on it. She also picked up some emerald earrings for herself as well as perfume and bath oils.

"We best be heading back, my lady." Ser Perth graciously took the parcel.

"Thank you, Ser Perth. It was a pleasure being escorted by you."

"The pleasure was mine, my lady."

Madeline forced herself to look at Fort Drakon when she could no longer pretend it did not exist.

"Fort Drakon. That's where she…died right?"

"Yes my lady." The tone in Ser Perth's voice grew somber.

Madeline had no idea what she should feel. Encountering Gorim and Shiani, and hearing how Elissa crossed their paths made her feel confused and oddly enough, proud. She was especially touched to know Elissa had saved the Alienage with her friends and was pleased to know her sister harbored no prejudice towards the Elves. Despite never knowing her sister, it was obviously they had things in common.

"Are you alright, Bann Madeline?"

"I was just thinking about my sister. I'd like to go to Fort Drakon and pay my respects."

"It's supposed to reopen in a few weeks; perhaps you will be able to."

Madeline took one last look at Fort Drakon, and then continued on browsing the shops while slowly heading back to the estate.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wynne sat with Teagan in the study as they waited for Fergus.

"I'm impressed you managed to get her to come to Denerim." Wynne took a sip of her tea and set the cup down.

"You should have seen the way she looked at her father's portrait, Wynne. I could see the longing in her eyes. And the way she went at Howe's man was incredible. I've managed to get to know her a bit and there's no doubt about it, despite all that strength, Madeline possesses a great deal of vulnerability. She also has possesses a great deal of control. I finally noticed her limp when she was upset."

"I'm glad you were able to get through to her. I think this visit will be good for both of them. Where is she, incidentally?"

"Ser Perth is escorting her around Denerim. She mentioned doing some shopping."

"It's good she's out and about. While it's obvious her aunt did a wonderful job caring for her, Madeline seems a bit…sheltered."

"Indeed. Madeline's aunt did an excellent job, but I think she played a huge part in solidifying the resentment she harbors."

"Excuse me, my lord."

Teagan and Wynne turned to see Philip at the doorway.

"Some of Bann Madeline's purchases have been delivered. Should I have them put in her room?"

Teagan got up from his chair. "I want to see this, Phillip."

Wynne followed Teagan to the hall and they found several packages on the table.

"So…the fearless Bann of Harpers Ford enjoys shopping." Teagan couldn't help but be amused.

"This one smells like perfume." Wynne set the package down.

"Yes, Phillip, have them brought to her room."

"Yes, my lord."

A knock sounded on the door.

"It's alright, Phillip. I'll get it."

Teagan opened the door and found a weary looking Fergus standing before him.

"Hello, Teagan. Wynne."

"Welcome back, Fergus." He led Fergus inside and gave his bag to the servant. "You're actually a bit early. Your sister is out, but should be back soon. How was your visit with Bann Sighard?"

"He's promised me unlimited resources due to Elissa rescuing his son."

They walked to the main hall where the belongings from Highever Castle were being stored**. **

"Well I'm certainly not surprised. We were not expecting to find Oswyn in Howe's dungeon." Wynne took Fergus's hand.

"What's all of this?" Fergus looked at that crates.

Teagan and Wynne looked at each other then at Fergus.

"These are belongings that were looted from Highever Castle, Fergus. Your sister exposed one of Howe's men masquerading as a merchant trying to sell off these items.

Fergus tore the package open and gasped when he saw his father's portrait.

He looked at the crate and picked up the toy chariot.

"This…was my boy's," he said softly. "I bought this for him. And you're saying she caught him?"

"And almost killed him. He also confessed to knowing where the remains are."

Fergus dropped the toy and stood up.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the dungeon."

"I want to see him. _Now_."

The tone of Fergus's voice chilled Teagan.

"Follow me, Fergus."

…..

Teagan led a silent Fergus to the dungeon where Ser Donall was watching Howe's man.

"This is the man, Fergus. This is the one who had the gall to sell what he looted from Castle Highever. This is the man your sister exposed and nearly killed when he tried to attack her. He also claims to know where the remains are…buried."

"Open the door." Fergus's face appeared carved of stone as he made the request.

"You heard the teyrn."

Howe's man backed away in terror as Fergus approach him.

"My son was only eight years old. Was he killed first or did my wife have to endure seeing him killed before being murdered herself?"

Fergus grabbed the man in one sweep and slammed him against the wall.

"No please…I don't know." The man whimpered as Fergus went at him again.

"Eight sodding years old!" Fergus cried out as he beat the man.

Teagan turned when hearing the familiar creak of the stairs and saw Madeline witnessing Fergus's grief. Her face was pale and her hand was covering her mouth. Teagan's eyes met hers and she crept back upstairs.

"Please." The man cried. "I know where the bodies are. I beg you. Have mercy."

"Why should I give you mercy when my family received none!"

"Fergus, let him tell you the location so you can give your family a proper burial." Wynne put her hands on his shoulders."

"He agreed to draw a map of the location, Fergus." Teagan pointed to the table where some ink, a quill, and parchment were ready for him.

Fergus dragged him to the table and forced him to sit down. "Draw the map."

With a shaky hand, the man sketched the area outside of Highever Castle_**. **_

"Here."

Fergus took the map. "I… know where that is. It's… behind the stables."

"Put him back in his cell," Teagan commanded.

Ser Donall dragged him back to the cell as Teagan put a hand on Fergus's shoulder.

"How about a drink and then you can meet your sister? She should…be back by now."

"Yes, I need to see her. I just can't believe…she did this after what our parents did."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan found Madeline looking out over the balcony.

"Your brother is waiting for you, Madeline."

Madeline turned and looked at Teagan. By the look on her face it was easy to see that she was clearly affected by witnessing Fergus's grief.

"Teagan, I don't know Fergus, but I … felt his pain. I know he wants to see me but what if I don't live up to his expectations?"

"He's not expecting anything, Madeline. Fergus just wants to meet the sister he was denied knowing." Teagan held out his hand and she tentatively took it.

Her hand felt clammy and Teagan could see that she was shivering slightly.

He looked at her for a moment and saw her eyes reflect the fear she felt. The layers of fiery bravado and strength were peeled away; making her vulnerability stand out. Madeline was no longer standing tall and proud the way she was after throwing Zevran to the ground on the first day they met. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and she was squeezing his hand as if she was awaiting sentencing. A part of him felt protective towards her while the rest of him knew this would be good for her.

"Just be yourself, Madeline," Teagan tried to reassure her. "Be the beautiful, confident, and compassionate woman that you've shown me to be. Show him that despite your abandonment, you do care and feel his pain."

Slowly they walked out of the room. Teagan noticed her limp but its prominence faded into the background.

Teagan opened the door and Fergus immediately got up from his chair, as Wynne looked on.

"Maker! You look so much like her."

Wynne watched from her chair and saw Madeline squeeze Teagan's hand as Fergus moved closer to her.

"This is your brother, Madeline."

"Hello Fergus." Madeline's voice shook.

Teagan watched as Fergus studied Madeline for a few more minutes then suddenly embrace her.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Sister. We should have done this a long time ago."

Teagan watched a stunned Madeline as she slowly put her arms around Fergus and hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Teagan watched as Fergus and Madeline embraced.

"You look so much like her." Fergus took her hand and led her to chair. "But I do see some differences. Your hair is longer and a bit lighter."

She could only look at him, stunned at his open acceptance of her.

Fergus blinked away the tears as he looked at her.

"I just can't believe I'm sitting here with you. First, I need to thank you exposing Howe's man. Your actions have given me a bit of closure that I thought I would never see. For you to do that even after how much this family has let you down__shows what a pure and selfless heart you have. Thank you, Madeline. You don't know how much it means to me that _you_ were the one who did this."

Fergus hugged Madeline again and when she hugged him back, she could feel some of the tension ease out of her body.

"I am so sorry about your loss, Fergus. When I saw that man selling off your son's toys, it just made me so _angry_." Madeline's voice was soft.

"My son's name was Oren." Fergus's voice shook. "And I truly regret you never got to…know him."

"Would you like to tell me about him? If you you're not ready to talk about him I understand."

"I'd love to tell you about Oren." Fergus loosened the death grip on her hand. "He loved toy horses, chariots, drawing dragons. He brought so much joy and laughter to the castle. And he loved his Auntie Elissa. She would take him riding and they would have their own adventures."

"Did she dote on him?"

"Oh, did she ever..." Fergus smiled. "It would drive Mother and Oriana into near madness the way she spoiled him."

Teagan was stunned by what he was seeing. It was as if Madeline's layers of bitterness and resentment were slowly being peeled away, or at least receding for the time being. She was showing an amazing amount of compassion towards Fergus, and it was truly moving to witness it.

"I promised Oren that I would bring him back a sword. I brought one with me that I got when I was in the Wilds. I was planning…on giving it to him."

Madeline squeezed his hand when saw Fergus was fighting to hold it together "You _can_ give it to him, Fergus. When Aunt Lydia died, her last request was to be buried with her daggers, this ring I had made for her, and a locket. When…your... I mean _our_ family gets the proper burial they deserve, you can include the sword."

"I know I have no right to be asking you this, but will you be there with me when that time comes?"

Teagan could see Madeline's expression tense slightly

"Of…of course I will."

"Thank you, Madeline. I really want to make up for the time we lost. I know I won't be able to correct the mistake Father and Mother made in sending you away, but I want to get to know you. I _really_ want you to be part of my life."

"I… would like that very much."

"You need to know that Elissa was _so_ angry when father confessed the truth about you. Elissa's relationship with Mother was never quite the same when she found out. Mother also smothered Elissa. I know now that was partly due to her guilt over you. And I know from talking to Father how much he regretted not having you in our lives."

"Fergus, I admit I have a great many questions, but I am just happy to meet you. I don't blame you for what happened to me. Aunt Lydia took good care of me."

"It doesn't change how wrong our parents were,___and_ I intend to make it up to you."

Teagan and Wynne shared a relieved smile, the older woman's eyes filled with tears.

He glanced back to Madeline and could see she was overwhelmed. Sometimes her lip would quiver slightly, as if she wanted to cry, but she held back.

"Madeline, when Elissa and I learned about you, we were under the assumption that you could not walk. How did you make such a miraculous recovery?"

"Aunt Lydia brought in mages and physicians. They treated me and she pushed me to work hard, and never gave up on me. I am not perfect, however, I do have a slight limp… but I manage."

"It's a limp that's barely noticeable." Teagan broke his silence. "And she does indeed manage, quite nicely in fact. I saw your sister bring one of my companions to the ground when he made a disparaging remark."

"Aunt Lydia and some of her friends trained me as rogue." Madeline looked embarrassed. "She wanted me to be able to defend myself... and I _am_ friends with Zevran now."

"She used her abilities and was able to rally the citizens of Harpers Ford," Teagan added. "They suffered very few casualties during the Blight because of your sister."

"And I heard you're the bann now." Fergus looked impressed. "Its obvious the Cousland blood runs strong in you. I'm also happy to see you have made friends with Wynne and Teagan."

"Madeline was a generous and charming host when we stayed overnight at her estate." Wynne smiled.

"I only met Wynne once, on the day they first arrived at Harpers, but I'm sure we will end up being good friends." Madeline smiled briefly atWynne before turning to Teagan. "As for Teagan, he has become a good friend. If not for him, I would have done something very stupid and heartless."

Teagan realized she was alluding to the fealty pledge he had tossed out of the carriage, and that she now knew he was right. He smiled at her, and was glad she considered him a friend- for he felt the same way.

Teagan looked at Fergus and could see some life returning to his face. Meeting Madeline had helped the younger man more than he thought possible. Of course there would likely still be obstacles, but this was a remarkable beginning for both of them.

"King Alistair is looking forward to meeting you, Madeline, when he is not so busy." Fergus took a sip from his glass and set it down.

Teagan silently prayed that Alistair would remain busy for the foreseeable future, but knew there would come a time when Madeline would meet him. And he had a bad feeling that Eamon would have a hand in it.

"I wish we could talk more but I have to oversee the next group of workmen leaving for Highever, purchase more supplies, and am having supper with Bann Alfstanna." Fergus stood up.  
"Give Alfstanna my regards." Teagan got up from his chair.

"Thank you, Teagan." Fergus embraced him. "Thank you for bringing my sister back to me."

"It was my pleasure, Fergus."

Fergus turned to Madeline and hugged her. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course." Madeline smiled.

"Good. We will talk more then."

Teagan escorted Fergus out to the main door and then returned to the study.

"I have to head back to the palace." Wynne looked at Madeline. "It was good seeing you again, Madeline. I look forward to when we can speak again."

"As do I."

"It's alright, Teagan. I'll let myself out."

"Take care, Wynne."

Teagan grinned at Madeline. "So I guess this means I won't have the pleasure of you telling me how wrong I was to bring you here."

"Gloating does not become you, Arl Teagan."

"What can I say? It's a Guerrin family trait."

"Well I certainly hope there are other Guerrin family traits to compensate for it."

"My lady, there are many Guerrin traits you have yet to see."

Teagan continued to smile roguishly at Madeline, and she finally laughed.

"Alright you win, Arl Teagan. You were right."

"All teasing aside, you were very good to him, Madeline."

"I never expected him to accept me like that, Teagan."

"You are his sister, Madeline. This may have been the first time you met him, but you are connected by blood and that's a very powerful bond."

"I know my Aunt Lydia would never want me to hold a grudge against him just for what our parents did. I brought her journal with me, and she mentioned Fergus in a couple of entries. When they cast her out of the family, Fergus lost an aunt who loved him."

"I'm just happy you're willing to give Fergus a chance."

"And I'm glad… you threw that fealty pledge away. Thank you, Teagan."

"You are welcome, my lady."

"Oh. Before I forget, I made some purchases that are being delivered. I hope you don't mind."

"I've already had a few of them brought to your room. As I said before, I want you to consider this your home while you're here, so feel free to have anything you purchase delivered here."

"I appreciate that. I actually purchased a dress and it's supposed to arrive tomorrow. I'd like to go back and purchase a few more things."

"There is also a small training area in the courtyard if you're interested in keeping your skills sharp." Teagan offered

"I noticed it when coming back today. I think I might train a bit tomorrow morning before breakfast."

You know supper is in a couple of hours and you look like you could use some rest. You've had quite a day."

"Yes I have, and I was actually thinking of retiring to my room for a bit."

"I'll knock on your door just before supper."

"Thank you, Teagan."

He waited for her to leave the room before going to see Ser Perth, who had just come out the dining room.

"Ser Perth, so how was it escorting Bann Madeline around Denerim?"

"She is very kind and friendly, just like her sister was, but you were right your grace, Bann Madeline is definitely not her sister, and is her own person."

"Indeed she is. I noticed she did a lot of shopping."

"I practically had to drag her back to the estate, your grace. As we were heading back, there would be something that would catch her eye that she would either buy or plan to purchase at another date."

"Madeline was brought up very sheltered and rarely visited Denerim while she was growing up. I think coming here has opened her eyes and made her realize there is a whole world outside of Harpers Ford."

"Bann Madeline also met a couple of people who had encounters with her sister."

"How did she react?"

"She sort of embarrassed this Dwarven merchant before making a large order of armor that she arranged to have delivered to Harpers Ford. And then there was Shianni from the Alienage."

"How did her encounter with Bann Shianni go?"

"Shianni was shocked at first, but when Bann Madeline introduced herself, she apparently recognized her name. Apparently Bann Madeline has a reputation of being very generous to the Elven servants she employs."

"Thank you for escorting her, Ser Perth. I may call upon you again for the task when she wishes to venture out again."

"Yes, your grace."

Teagan excused himself and went back to his study.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wynne looked up from her book when she saw Alistair enter the library.

"I only have fifteen minutes before my next meeting. I want to know how it went with Fergus and Madeline."

"She was a bit…overwhelmed at first but it went beautifully, Alistair." Wynne set her book down. "Madeline put aside her resentment of her abandonment and showed Fergus compassion, as well as a willingness to get to know him. It was actually very touching to witness and you could see Fergus's face brighten. Meeting Madeline did him a world of good. I also think seeing Fergus helped Madeline as well. "

Wynne watched Alistair as he stopped pacing around and pondered what she said.

"That's good to hear. Elissa would be happy to know her sister and brother are finally connecting."

Wynne felt her spirits liftwhen Alistair actually smiled briefly.

When he left for his meeting, she was still smiling softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That evening Teagan sat with Madeline and Fergus in the sitting room and mostly observed as they continued to get to know each other.

Madeline told Fergus of her life in Harpers Ford, and how her Aunt Lydia educated her and taught her how to maintain the apple orchards, as well as give her a love for botany. Teagan was unaware of the old barn that was at the back of the estate, and Madeline promised to show them where she kept her tree saplings, where she dabbled in grafting branches from various apple varieties in the hopes of creating something new.

"When you come to visit, we will also dine in the gazebo. The garden is quite beautiful this time of year." Madeline set her wine glass down.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did Aunt Lydia pass away?" Fergus asked

"Aunt Lydia died two months before Howe's men came looking for me. She was nearly ten years older than…our mother, and started to have breathing problems and would have fainting spells. She also had an old injury from the rebellion that started to cause her difficulty. One morning, I came to her room and discovered…she had passed away in her sleep." Madeline looked away.

"I'm sorry." Fergus took her hand. "It must have been difficult."

"Actually, I'm sorry too Fergus. Aunt Lydia mentioned you several times in her journal. She loved you a great deal."

"I wish I could remember more of her. I recall this tall woman with flaming red hair. She would always bring me a toy when she came to visit and would take me riding. I called her Liddie."

"Yes." Madeline was pleased that Fergus remembered as much as he did. "I called her Liddie too when I was a child."

"So Mother and Father denied me the chance of knowing my aunt."

Madeline was surprised to see how resentful Fergus looked, and began to realize the actions of their parents affected him just as much as her.

"It's alright Fergus. What's done is done. We are getting to know each other now. That's all that matters."

"That may be so, but I still intend to make it up to you. I told Bann Alfstanna all about you when I dined with her and she is looking forward to meeting you."

"I have to admit it would be interesting to meet another female bann."

"You are actually the third female bann in Ferelden." Teagan handed Fergus a glass of brandy. "Along with Alfstanna, there is also _Bann Reginalda."_

"I won't be bann if they find Mitchell's son. Don't get me wrong, I take the well-being of Harpers Ford very seriously. I just never thought they would sign over all of Mitchell's land holdings and make me bann."

"Don't listen to your sister, Fergus. Madeline is well loved by the people."

Madeline shot Teagan an annoyed look, and he grinned when Madeline started to look embarrassed.

"I'm just happy you've done so well for yourself, Madeline." Fergus beamed.

"According to Ferelden law, the one who possesses the second most amount of land gets the title." Teagan recalled. "If they can't find Mitchell's son and you wish to give up the bannorn, who would it go to?"

"That's simple. Byron. He inherited several farms from his father."

"Who is Byron?" Fergus looked at Madeline.

"He's my best friend. We sort of grew up together when his father died." Madeline started to look uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Madeline." Fergus said in a reassuring tone. "I would not have been offended if you said he's like a brother. I am just happy you grew up with people who loved you."

"Byron is looking forward to meeting you, and so is Zevran. He's Antivan and traveled with Elissa."

"Alistair told me about Zevran." Fergus chuckled. "It was obvious by his disdain that he has not come across many Antivans. I look forward to meeting him and Byron."

Fergus looked at Teagan then back at Madeline. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Fort Drakon will be reopening in a few weeks, and there is going to be a ceremony. I was hoping you would accompany me."

"Fergus, of course I will accompany you. I may not have known Elissa but I wish to pay my respects. I know we would not be here had it not been for her."

"Thank you, Madeline." Fergus looked relieved. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Fergus got up from his chair. "I have an early day tomorrow, so I best retire for the night."

"Good night, Fergus." Madeline stood up.

"Today has been a glorious day." Fergus hugged her. "I'll see you in the morning, sister."

"Good night Fergus." Teagan patted him on the back

Madeline waited for him to leave the room before she shut the door.

"Will you be there at Fort Drakon?" Madeline looked at him.

"I will be there along with my brother, Fergus, Wynne, and I know Zevran will likely get an invitation since he was at the final battle. The king… will be there too." Teagan tried to mask the concern in his voice.

Madeline got up from her chair. "If you don't mind, I think I am going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I was actually thinking of retiring myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Teagan." He watched her leave the room.

"Maker help us."

Teagan knew the day of reckoning would come the minute Alistair laid eyes on Madeline for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Madeline came down the stairs and found Phillip heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Phillip."

"Bann Madeline. You are up bright and early this morning." He smiled.

"I thought I'd get a bit of exercise in the training yard for a bit. I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Of course."

"I have some things that need to be sent to Harpers Ford. I have put everything I want sent in the sitting room upstairs. Could you arrange for a delivery for me?"

"Who do you wish to send it to?"

"Have it sent to Lord Byron Jameson and _Zevran_ Arainai." Madeline handed him a sealed parchment.

"I'll get on that right away, my lady."

"Thank you."

Madeline smiled graciously and headed for the courtyard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Madeline stepped outside, she saw that the fog was clearing, allowing the rays of the early _morning sun_ to quell the morning chill. She ventured over to one of the training dummies, withdrew her daggers, and proceeded to train.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Madeline noticed the front gate that led out to the Denerim Marketplace was open.

While she knew Teagan was concerned for her safety traveling the city on her own, Madeline wanted to see the city as it prepared for the coming day. She stepped in the shadows and crept towards the gate vowing to return after a brief trek around the marketplace.

Madeline made her away through the throng, watching as the workmen gathered their tools and unloaded building supplies. Everywhere she looked, people were setting up booths and stalls.

Seeing Shianni arranging flowers in a booth, Madeline walked over to her.

"Good morning, Shianni."

Shianni looked up from what she was doing and smiled upon recognizing Madeline.

"Good morning, Bann Maddie."

"Please. Call me Maddie. I have never been comfortable with formalities**."**

"I know what you mean." Shianni let out a sigh. "King Alistair made me bann of the Alienage, and I'm still not used to it."

"Why didn't your hahren take the position?"

"You actually know what a hahren is?" Shianni's surprise was evident**. **"And no. Valendrian did not want to be bann, so I got the job."

"Harpers Ford doesn't really have an Alienage like here but we do have a hahren and I work closely with him. He runs one of my farms too."

"Hey Shianni, where do you want these?"

Madeline turned to see a male elf holding a crate of flowers.

"Soris! This is Maddie!"

Madeline watched as he set the crate down to look at her, and then laughed nervously when she saw the shock on his face.

"Oh Maker! You weren't exaggerating, Shianni. She does look like her."

"Maddie, this is my cousin Soris. Please excuse his rudeness. Your sister rescued him from Howe's dungeon."

"I'm sorry." Soris held out his hand and Madeline shook it. "Your appearance just startled me."

"It's alright, Soris." Madeline smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"So where is that bodyguard of yours?" Shianni asked, as she arranged a pail of carnations.

"I actually snuck out. I'm a guest of Arl Teagan's, and he does not want me running around Denerim unescorted… so I need to get back soon before I incur his wrath"

"You are staying with Arl Teagan? He's another decent shem." Shianni remarked as she separated the roses by color.

"We're good friends and he is the one who brought me to Denerim to meet my brother."

"Teyrn Cousland is a good man." Soris stopped what he was doing and looked at Madeline. "He came by the Alienage last week and compensated the relatives of the victims of Howe's massacre."

"My brother is a good man." Madeline agreed. "I just met him for the first time yesterday. He's lost so much."

"The Couslands were going to sell Ferelden out to the Orlesians," A woman's voice sneered from behind her.

Shianni's eyes hardened, focused on the figure behind Madeline.

She turned to see a woman in mismatched armor glaring at her.

"They told me you died slaying the archdemon. I should have known not to believe that. At least now I can deliver the justice you deserve."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan and Fergus watched as Howe's man was taken away to the city dungeon to await sentencing.

"He will get the maximum sentence from Denerim's seneschal, Fergus. We have your sister's testimony."

"I don't want to think about him anymore. I just want to take each day as they come as well, and build a relationship with my sister."

"The two of you certainly had a wonderful beginning."

"It's so strange, Teagan. While Madeline looks like Elissa, it was easy to see how different she was from her."

"Indeed. Once I got past her appearance, I was able to see it as well."

"I just want to make things right. Mother and Father should have never sent her away. When things are more settled, I want to hold a reception in her honor."

"Fergus, I think Madeline is just happy to finally know her big brother."

"Speaking of which, I see she is not awake yet. Will you please tell her I'll see her later? I have a meeting with Arl Bryland, and then I have to go purchase some more equipment."

"I will. Give Bryland my regards when you see him."

"Thank you Teagan." Fergus turned and headed towards the carriage that was waiting for him.

Teagan went back inside and found Phillip supervising two of the servants carrying a crate down the stairs.

"What's this?"

"Bann Madeline asked me to have this delivered to Harpers Ford, your grace." Phillip dismissed the servants after they set the crate by the door.

"Where is Madeline?"

"She mentioned going to the training yard when I talked with her, your grace."

"Thank you, Phillip," Teagan said as he headed back outside to train a little himself.

.

….

Madeline stared at the woman glaring at her. She had brown hair in a ponytail and a ragged face, worn and etched with resentment.

"I begged you to give him mercy!" she cried. "_How could you_ have the man who _guaranteed your freedom_ executed so callously?"

"Shianni, who is this deranged woman?" Madeline's eyes locked on the other human's.

"This is Ser Cauthiren, Maddie." Shianni did not even bother to hide the disgust in her voice. "She was commander of Loghain's elite soldiers. I believe King Alistair had her court-martialed after the battle for her participation in Loghain's crimes against Ferelden."

"And she obviously has no love for my sister."

"Sister? Do you think me stupid, churl?" Cauthrien hissed.

"So this woman worked for Loghain and Rendon Howe and did not speak up when they committed all those crimes… like the slave trade in the Alienage and torturing those nobles who showed dissent?"

"Yes, Maddie." Shianni looked at Cauthrien while Soris backed away.

"I lost everything because of you and that boy king!"

"You have obviously lost your mind as well." Madeline circled Cauthrien.

"This is Bann Madeline Cousland of Harpers Ford." Shianni tried to reason with Cauthrien. "She is the sister of the Hero of Ferelden."

"The Warden is _no hero_! The only hero who deserves reverence is Loghain_ Mac Tir."_

"This woman is obviously is crazy as well as blind, otherwise she would see that I am a rogue and no warrior like my sister was."

"Why don't we settle this honorably without weapons? Hand to hand combat." Madeline set her daggers down.

"Fine." Cauthrien withdrew her weapon and set it down. "It will be my pleasure beating you senseless."

"You are welcome to try. When I win, you are going to _walk away_ and leave your honor intact. "

"Please don't do this." Shianni begged as she stepped away from them.

"Shut up, knife ear!"

Cauthrien lunged for Madeline who managed to stun and kick her before jumping away. The knight blocked a punch, and had Madeline on the ground. She just managed to kick Cauthrien again before skittering away. A gathering crowd neared them as Cauthrien's fist managed to meet side of Madeline's jaw, making her stagger back. As they continued to fight, Shianni ran off in the direction towards the estate.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan enteredthe courtyard and couldn't find Madeline**. **

"You grace!"

He turned to see Phillip and Shianni running toward him. The look of panic on Shianni's face was all it took to make him realize something happened to Madeline.

"Arl Teagan! Bann Madeline is fighting with Cauthrien near the flower stand!" Shianni cried

"Maker's blood! I told her if she wanted to walk around Denerim she needed an escort! Phillip, tell Ser Perth and Donall to find me in the market place with Bann Shianni."

"Yes, sir."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Teagan reached them, he saw a battered and bloodied Madeline throwing Cauthrien against the flower stand, which made a cracking sound as it collapsed. The city guards had finally arrived and were dealing with two smaller fights that had broken out in the crowd. The area was in shambles, but people cheered as Madeline limped away from Cauthrien.

Teagan's irritation flared to _anger_ as Madeline limped toward him.

"I know you're angry, but I can explain."

"I'm going to enjoy hearing this." Teagan arched an eyebrow.

Cauthrien flew out of the rubble of the stand, grabbing her sword.

"Madeline, look out!"

She whirled around and gasped in pain as Cauthrien's sword pierced her side.

Madeline's hands went to the rip in her armor, and she collapsed when seeing the puddle of blood at her feet.

Teagan blocked Cauthrien's blows and knocked her to the ground, then rushed to Madeline's side.

Ser Perth and Donall caught up and drew their weapons on Cauthrien as Teagan rushed to Madeline.

"Somebody get a physician and mage here now!" Teagan put one arm around Madeline and pressed his hand against the wound.

"Take this wool."

Teagan took the wool from Shianni and pressed it tightly against Madeline. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm sorr…sorry."

"Madeline!"

He watched as she closed her eyes but was relieved to see that she was breathing.

Teagan gently picked her up as Wynne rushed towards him.

"Teagan what happened? I was at the Chantry treating Sister Justine when we heard the commotion."

Wynne placed her hand on Madeline's wound and Teagan watched as the area glowed and stopped bleeding.

"She was accosted by Cauthrien. She thought Madeline was her sister." Shianni watched as Ser Perth pulled Cauthrien up.

"If Maddie had not turned around when she did, Cauthrien would have stabbed her in the back." Soris put his arm around Shianni.

"Let's get her back to the estate." Teagan stopped briefly and looked to Ser Perth and Donall. "Take that wretch to the city dungeon. We will let the seneschal decide her fate for that cowardly act."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan stood outside Madeline's room and let out an audible sigh when the door finally opened and Wynne came out.

"It looked worse than it was. She needs to build up her blood again, but will be fine after a few days of rest."

"Thank the Maker!"

"She wants to see you, Teagan."

Teagan came in the room and saw the physician cleaning up. Fergus was sitting in a chair close to the bed, holding Madeline's hand.

"Please don't scare me like that again." The tone in Fergus's voice was a mixture of relief and scolding.

Madeline was sitting up in bed. She looked deathly pale and reminded Teagan of the porcelain dolls Isolde collected. He could see the regret in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Are you angry with me?" Madeline asked Teagan in a small voice.

"I'm just relieved you're going to be alright, Madeline. And now I hope you understand why I wanted you escorted around Denerim. Your sister made a few enemies while on her journey to unite Ferelden during the Blight, and as you experienced today, there are still some citizens who are loyal to Loghain even after his death."

"I'm sorry Teagan. I didn't know. From the people I met who encountered Elissa, I just assumed everyone liked her."

"Fergus, I am so sorry for this," Teagan said apologetically.

"It's alright, Teagan. It is not your fault. Madeline obviously inherited the Cousland stubbornness and did not know about our sister'sability to get into trouble. Wynne said she'll be up and about in a few days so no worries."

"Be that as it may, once Madeline recovers she will be escorted by two of my knights whenever she ventures out," Teagan said in a firm tone.

Madeline's eyes met Teagan's briefly and she managed a weak laugh.

"Where in the blazes did you learn hand to hand combat?" Fergus shook his head in disbelief.

"One of Aunt Lydia's friends taught me. He told me I needed to be able to defend myself in the case I did not have weapons on me. I once settled a dispute in Harpers using that method. The man paid his tavern bill after I throttled him. When Shianni told me this Cauthrien was once a knight, I figured she was honorable."

Teagan looked at Madeline. She was such a beautiful conundrum, so smart and strong, yet possessing a hint of naivety that he found endearing. He realized that by bringing Madeline here to meet her brother she was finally getting a taste of the world beyond Harpers Ford.

"It was unfortunate that King Alistair could not imprison Ser Cauthrien, but there was not enough evidence that pointed to her being a conspirator in Loghain and Howe's crimes."

"Shianni told me Cauthrien was court-martialed."

"Cauthrien refused to swear fealty to King Alistair. She was also ordered out of Denerim."

"Will she be going to prison now?"

"She'll get at least a year for attacking you while you were unarmed and I'm sure the king will have her escorted out of Denerim."

Madeline closed her eyes and yawned.

"We better let you get your rest." Fergus kissed Madeline on her forehead before getting up. "I'll come see you in a bit."

"Alright."

Fergus and followed Wynne out the room as Teagan took one last glance at her before joining them.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Fergus eyes were full of concern.

"Madeline is just weak from blood loss. She will get her strength back in a couple of days." Wynne squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Wynne."

"Would you like to stay for supper, Wynne?" Teagan asked.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I have to decline." Wynne smiled. "I better get back to the palace and let Alistair know the situation."

"Please tell him she's going to be alright."  
"I will." Teagan and Fergus watched her descend the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Damn her!" Alistair slammed his fist against his desk, making Wynne wince. "We should have killed her before the Landsmeet."

"Madeline is going to be fine Alistair," Wynne said in a reassuring tone. "And Ser Cauthrien is in prison."

"She's going to get the maximum sentence! That I guarantee!" Alistair seethed as he browsed through various books.

"Madeline is attending the ceremony at Fort Drakon when it reopens in a few weeks."

"She is?" Alistair looked up briefly then back down at his books. "I haven't decided if I am attending or not."

"Alistair, I know this is difficult for you to hear, but you have to go. You are king. It is necessary for you to make an appearance."

"Elissa left me at the gates, Wynne. I don't know if I can take seeing…where she died."

"She made you king because of the faith she had in you, Alistair." Wynne rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, Wynne. And it's about time I meet her sister. I hope we can become friends."

"I'm sure you will end up being good friends." Wynne tried to mask her anxiety before excusing herself to confer with the other palace mages.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"She sent us presents!" Byron tore the package open and pulled out two silk robes.

"Antivan silk!" Zevran took one of the robes and slipped it on. He felt touched by Madeline's generosity and sighed when remembering the gifts her sister gave him. "Her sister would give me presents too." Zevran admired the silver flask and opened the note. "She said her brother is a great man and he's looking forward to meeting us."

Byron set the frames against the wall and picked up the other letter.

"What's this?"

Zevran opened the letter, read it and suddenly cursed in his native language.

"It's from Teagan, and we have to go to Denerim…now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Madeline is recovering from being attacked by one her sister's enemies."

Byron jumped from his chair. "We have to get to Denerim! Is she alright?"

"Madeline is going to be fine but there's something else. She's going to be at the ceremony when Fort Drakon reopens in a few weeks."

"And why is that relevant, Zev?"

"That is where Elissa fell after giving the final blow to the archdemon. And since there is going to be a ceremony, it means the king will be there."

"Holy Maker! I'll go tell Caleb he's in charge" Byron ran out of the room.

Taking his flask and fearing what is to come, Zevran went upstairs to pack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Madeline grimaced as she got out of bed. While her wound had healed, she was still sore from the fight; however, it was boredom that was driving her mad. Although Teagan and Fergus visited her frequently, she was still alone for hours, and not even reading could alleviate her ennui. She was going downstairs, and did not care whose wrath she incurred for doing so**. **

Slipping on a simple tunic dress, Madeline tied her hair back left the room. She maneuvered slowly down the hall, to the stairs**. **Holding on to the rail, she carefully descended, counting each step.

She was three quarters down when Teagan came in the hall and saw her.

"Madeline Cousland, just what do you think you are doing?" Teagan folded his arms and arched his brow.

"Is that another Guerrin family trait?"

"I beg your pardon."

"You always arch a brow when you're annoyed, Arl Teagan. I was just wondering if that was a family trait."

"You're changing the subject, my lady." Teagan chuckled. "What are you doing coming down the stairs on your own."

"Teagan I am going mad in my room. I just wanted to come downstairs to the library."

"I actually was coming up to see if you were well enough for some company."

"Maker! Yes!"

"My brother's…wife is in the sitting room."

"I take it from the tone of your voice that you don't care for your brother's wife."

Teagan met her in the middle, put an arm around her and helped Madeline the rest of the way down the stairs.

"May I confide in you?" Teagan led her to the main hall. "I consider Isolde to be a festering boil on my family. The only good thing she has ever given us was my nephew. I only tolerate her for the sake of him and to…keep peace in the family."

"She must have done something really horrible for you to feel this way."

"She did, and I promise I'll tell you one day, but now is not the time. I trust you will keep this to yourself."

"You secret is safe with me, Teagan, and I promise to be charming and gracious to this Isolde."

"Thank you." Teagan gave her a relieved smile and offered her his arm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Isolde." Teagan opened the door and Madeline watched as the woman got up from her chair and gasped.

"Makers Mercy, Teagan! She really does look like Elissa!

Isolde was dressed conservatively_,_her hair arranged severely in a bun, and while Madeline recognized her accent as Orlesian, what struck her the most was the woman's frantic, nervous eyes.

"Yes Isolde, it is quite normal for twins to _resemble each other_." The tone in Teagan's voice was a mixture of disdain and sarcasm, but Isolde did not seem to notice. "This is Bann Madeline from Harpers Ford."

"Hello Isolde. It's a pleasure to meet you." Madeline held out her hand.

"Forgive me." Isolde shook her hand. "The resemblance to your sister is extraordinary."

"It's alright." Madeline sat down on the chair beside her. "I'm getting used to shock people have when they see me."

"So do you have the Maker in your life?" Isolde started to warm up.

"Of course. My Aunt Lydia raised me with a healthy respect for the Chantry and the Chant of Light."

"That is good to know. Perhaps I'll see you at one of the services one day and maybe you can get Teagan to go. He will never find the proper wife if he does not attend the service on a regular basis."

"Isolde, what I do with my life is none of your business _nor_ Eamon's." Teagan glared. "I will marry when I want to marry."

"Teagan is smart and handsome." Madeline tried to be diplomatic. "I'm sure there are plenty of women in Ferelden who would give anything to find a husband like him."

"He needs heirs, Elissa. Your brother needs to start thinking about remarrying as well to carry on the Cousland name. And you have to consider marrying eventually as well."

"My brother needs time to mourn and rebuild." Madeline's eyes glinted angrily. "And as for me, I share Teagan's attitude. I will marry when I wish to marry. And my name is Madeline…_not_ Elissa."

"Not to mention, Fergus just met Madeline and would like to get to know her." Teagan tried to hide his amusement when seeing the annoyance on Madeline's face.

"Oh well, at least you don't dress provocatively. You will find a good man. And speaking of dresses, that tailor finally removed that dress from the window."

"What was wrong with it?" Madeline covered her smirk.

"It was positively sinful." Isolde screech made Madeline flinch. "It was off the shoulder and had a tight bodice."

"You don't say."

"Isolde, don't you have a meeting with the grand cleric?"

"Yes, Teagan. Thank you for reminding me." Isolde turned to Madeline. "It was nice to meet you, Madeline. I hope we can chat again."

"Likewise."

"I'll be right back." Madeline watched as he escorted Isolde out of the room.

A few minutes later, he came back and shut the door.

"So I guess you would not be offended if I said I did not care for Isolde."

"Madeline, hearing that makes me relieved. I would have been more offended if you said you liked her."

"Isolde is not very bright is she? And she's very…."

"Religious?" Teagan poured Madeline a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Teagan, I purchased that dress she mentioned, and except for it being off the shoulder, there is nothing wrong with it."

"And I am sure it will look lovely on you. Ignore Isolde. That's what we usually do."

"We?"

"Eamon pretty much ignores her now."

"That's sad. I certainly would not want to be trapped in that kind of marriage."

"Nor would I. I think seeing Eamon and Isolde and how they are is what put me off marriage."

Madeline and Teagan looked at each other for a moment.

"The mayor of Redcliffe is getting married. I need to get a gift and Isolde insists on going with me when I look for one. I was already planning on arranging to have Murdock's house enlarged. I didn't think I needed to get a gift."

"Teagan, if you wish to avoid having Isolde shop with you, I would be happy to go with you."

"Hmm. Lets see." Teagan pretended to ponder her offer. "Endure the torture of Isolde, or enjoying being in the company of a beautiful woman I can actually have a conversation with. The answer is simple. I choose you. I would be honored to have you accompany me, when you are fully recovered of course."

"I knew there would be a catch." Madeline folded her arms and gave Teagan a pouty frown before laughing.

"Aright. You win again, Arl Teagan. But don't think I won't be reminding you."

"I'll hold you to that, my lady."

Teagan smiled as he watched her leave the room.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair was well into his cupswhen Eamon came in the room.

"The Orlesian Wardens have sent word Alistair. They have…got what they needed from the…dragon and are preparing to do a controlled burn on the rooftop. They sent all the workers home for the next couple of days. They also warned that Denerim's citizens may not like the smell but it will go away."

"Eamon the citizens of Denerim can bloody well put up with the smell. As that dragon burns, they should count their blessings and thank the Maker that they are alive because of Elissa." Alistair poured himself a brandy and slammed the decanter down.

"Of course they will, Alistair. The Wardens also said once they cleaned up, the roof can reopen for the ceremony."

"Fine. When did they say this burn will start?"

"In a few hours."

"Good. I ask that I not be disturbed then. The balcony in my quarters has the perfect view of Fort Drakon."

"Watching the smoke coming from Fort Drakon is not going to bring her back, Alistair." Eamon looked at him reproachfully.

"Do you think I don't know that, Eamon?" Alistair got up from his chair with such force, that it tipped over. Eamon sighed and watched as Alistair stormed out of the room.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Madeline looked up from her book as soon as the smell wafted into the room. It reminded her of the night she and Byron burned the bodies of Howe's men. Wrinkling her nose, she came out of the library and saw Teagan standing next to Phillip.

"I want every single window closed," Teagan commanded. "And bring out some of that incense from the chapel."

"Yes, your grace." Phillip nodded his hand and headed for the chapel.

"Teagan, what is going on? What is that smell?"

"I just received word from my brother. The Wardens from Orlais got what they needed and are doing a controlled burn of the…dragon at Fort Drakon."

Madeline's eyes widened. "You mean to say that after all these months its still there?"

"It's a high dragon, Madeline. There was no other way to have it… removed."

"What did the Wardens need from it?"

"I don't know. The Wardens tend not reveal much of their actions to regular folks."

Fergus suddenly came in the room and brushed past them without saying anything. Teagan and Madeline watched as he went upstairs and opened the door that lead out to the balcony.

"He knows what is going on at the tower." Teagan looked at her.

"Take me up there, Teagan. He shouldn't be alone."

Teagan put his arm around Madeline and helped her up the stairs.

"Thank you."

He watched as she went out on the balcony and took Fergus's hand and together they watched the smoke coming from Fort Drakon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Holy Maker! What in the blazes is that smell?" Byron wrinkled his nose as the carriage rode up to the palace gates.

Zevran looked up and when seeing the smoke coming from the top of Fort of Drakon, knew what it was.

"They are burning the dragon up at Fort Drakon."

"Dragon?"

"The archdemon was a dragon, Byron. A very big dragon."

Zevran saw Alistair standing on the balcony. His beard was longer than when he had last saw him, and Zevran could see the grief still had a firm hold around him. He watched the brandy decanter drop and shatter and within seconds Alistair crumbled to the ground.

"That's the king." Zevran pointed to Alistair before jumping out of the carriage.

Byron was amazed as the guards let them pass and they entered the palace. Zevran raced down the hall and found Wynne coming out of the chapel.

"Alistair just passed out on the balcony."

"Oh Maker." Wynne and Zevran raced to the Alistair's quarters with one of the guards.

"Open the door." Zevran looked at the guard.

"The king gave strict orders that he was not to be disturbed and I don't have a key."

"Your king is passed out on the balcony." Wynne spat at the guard. "Pick the lock, Zevran."

Zevran was already in the process of picking the lock, and within seconds the door was open. They ran through the antechamber and he picked the lock to the bedroom.

"This wasn't the way I pictured you meeting the king, Byron." Zevran grabbed Alistair by his shoulders as Byron took his legs.

"It's alright, Zev. I think I needed to see this. I can see why you are concerned."

They carried Alistair to the bed and watched Wynne as she did a healing spell on him.

"Let's leave Wynne to what needs to be done." Zevran led Byron out of the room and to the antechamber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Wynne came out of the room with the guard.

"He'll sleep through the night."

They walked out of the room and stood in the hall.

"It's good to see you, Byron." Wynne smiled weakly.

"Likewise. We left for Denerim as soon as we heard about what happened. How is Madeline?"

"She's almost fully recovered."

"Thank the Maker. We were planning to head to the estate, but Zevran wanted to get a few things from his room and talk to you."

"Teagan sent me a message earlier telling me she was spending the day in the library. I wonder how they are reacting to the burning at the tower."

"Byron, my room is four doors down, would you mind going ahead and checking to see if any letter were left for me?  
"Of course." Byron left the room and Zevran shut the door.

"And how did Madeline's meeting with her brother go?" Zevran folded his arms.

"It went beautifully, Zevran. He accepted her immediately and wants to make up for lost time."

"That's good to know. Elissa would be happy to know her brother and sister are getting acquainted. Madeline mentioned in the letter she sent along with the crate, that she is going to the ceremony when Fort Drakon reopens. You do realize that Alistair is going to become undone when he sees Madeline."

"You need to have more faith in Alistair. It will be a public setting. He has a responsibility to the country to conduct himself accordingly."

"Are you talking about the same man we put to bed?"

"What will you have them do, Zevran?" Wynne sighed. "They can't avoid each other forever. Alistair is the king and Madeline is the sister of the Hero of Ferelden and the Teyrn of Highever, the second most powerful noble in Ferelden. She is also the Bann of Harpers Ford. They are going to meet eventually."

"Then perhaps we should tell her about Alistair's relationship with her sister."

"It's best we not say anything. It could scare her back to Harpers, and she has just started getting to know her brother."

"Fine. But Madeline is not a stupid woman. She's going to realize something is amiss the moment he looks at her like she is some miracle sent from the Maker."

Zevran walked toward the window and looked out. "Do you feel it, Wynne?"

Wynne walked over and took Zevran's hand. "Yes. It's like we lost her again.

Zevran remembered that moment on the roof when Elissa turned to him and told him to be a friend to Alistair. It was that very moment he knew she was going to die and before he had a chance to reply, she grabbed a sword, took one last look at him before running off. The last thing he remembered was being knocked several feet and seeing Sten and Wynne standing over Elissa's body.

"Are you and Byron going to the estate this evening?"

"No, it's late. We'll see her tomorrow. I would much rather be with you tonight. Would you like to dine with Byron and me?"

"I would be honored. At my age I don't get many offers to dine with a handsome elf and an equally gorgeous man." Wynne smiled

"That's because they can't see that magical bosom the way I do." Zevran took her arm. "Let's go get Byron."

Zevran and Wynne went off to his room. He would not normally invite Wynne to dine with them, but seeing that smoke stirred something in him. He needed to be with someone who loved Elissa as much as he did. This evening he and Wynne would regale Byron with tales of their adventures, and they would share stories and anecdotes of their travels with Elissa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the next morning, the smoke had dissipated and the odor was gone. It was a very somber evening and night. As Madeline tried to be there for her brother, Teagan remembered the night of the battle and seeing Alistair carry Elissa's body in his arms. He recalled the funeral and looking down at her body, and the time Elissa flirted with him when they first met.

After getting up early, Teagan summoned Ser Perth and they went to the training yard for a session. It had been months since he last trained, and was determined to get back in shape. It was as if last night brought closure and Teagan felt a renewed sense of vigor he had not felt in ages.

"I yield, my lord!" Ser Perth raised his arm and Teagan helped him up.

"Thank you for sparring with me, Ser Perth. Shall we do this the same time tomorrow?"

"Of course, your grace."

"You can go clean up; I'm going to use one of the dummies for a bit."

Covered in sweat, Teagan continued to train with one of the dummies, unaware that Madeline was sitting on the bench.

He stopped training and set the blunted sword back on the rack. Suddenly hearing clapping, he turned to see Madeline smiling at him.

"It's not very ladylike to spy on your host, my lady."

"I'm sorry, Teagan. I wanted to get some air."

"I certainly hope I entertained you."

"Oh you definitely did when you had Ser Perth on the ground." Madeline walked over to him as he removed his armor.

"You saw that?" Teagan grinned.

"Indeed I did."

He felt both embarrassed and pleased.

His sweaty shirt clung to his chest and he started to unbutton it, but suddenly stopped, feeling subconscious.

Just then, Phillip came around the corner, Zevran and Byron following close behind.

He watched as Madeline turned and covered her mouth in surprise before rushing towards them.

"What in Andraste's name are you doing here?" Madeline threw her arms around Byron and reached over to a surprised Zevran who joined their hug.

"Teagan included a letter with the crate you sent saying you had an encounter with Ser Cauthrien." Zevran kissed her cheek.

"We were worried about you." Byron kissed her other cheek.

"I'm fine." Madeline looked embarrassed. "The wound is healed. I'm just a bit sore but it's getting better every day. Teagan and Fergus have taken good care of me."

"Yes, we have taken good care of her." Teagan spoke up.

"I'm sure you have, Teagan." Zevran smiled.

"Who is in charge at Harpers now that you two are gone?" Madeline punched Byron in the arm.

"Caleb is in charge, along with the militia." Byron laughed. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Teagan brushed past them. "I'll let Phillip know that there will be two more for lunch. I'll have him prepare some rooms as well."

"The rooms will not be necessary, Teagan, but thank you kindly. I still have my room at the palace."

"Oh, that's right. Be sure to give my regards to the king once you leave. Now if you will excuse me." Teagan turned to Madeline and smiled. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll see you then." Madeline smiled

"So where is your brother?" Byron put his arm around Madeline as they walked back to the entrance of the estate. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Fergus is in the study. He's looking forward to meeting the both of you."

"Thank you for the presents." Byron hugged her.

"I thank you as well." Zevran squeezed her hand. "I love my flask and the robe. And the cook was absolutely flustered when I handed her the Antivan cookbook."

"You are both welcome. I had a marvelous time shopping."

"Well I certainly hope you bought yourself some things." Byron teased.

"Oh I did, Byron. I even bought the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. The funny thing is that Chancellor Guerrin's wife mentioned that very same dress and said it was sinful."

"You met Isolde?" Zevran's ears perked up.

"Yes, and I have to say I didn't care for her too much. She's way too religious and she has this wild look in her eye."

"Did you meet Eamon?"

"I met him on the first day we arrived."

"And what did you think of him?" Zevran tried hard to not sound like he was pressing for information.

"He was nice. Mentioned something about doing my duty for Harpers. He seemed very different from Teagan. I'm going to get my brother."

"I have not seen her that happy in ages, Zevran." Byron smiled as he watched her go off ahead of them. "Coming here was good for her, despite what happened."

As they made their way back to the side entrance, Zevran saw Madeline and Teagan talking. They both laughed before he went off presumably to clean up.

"Zevran, is it just me or did Arl Teagan sound happy we're staying at the palace?"

"It's not just you. It seems the good arl and Madeline have formed somewhat of a bond."

Zevran didn't know what to think of this connection between Teagan and Madeline, but hoped it would provide a barrier for when she meets Alistair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zevran sat with Fergus and Madeline and watched them interact as Byron and Teagan sat across the room. Fergus _looked_exactly as Elissa had described him, except his brown hair now had streaks of silver and gray. Zevran took an instant liking to him.It was obvious Fergus's time in Antiva had given him a great understanding of the culture as the noble had been flattered rather than offended at Zevran and Byron's attempts at flirtation. He was also pleased when Fergus spoke a few words in Antivan to him. Fergus was everything Elissa said he was; smart, funny, and while his grief was still evident, it appeared he was slowly moving on. He seemed grateful and happy to have Madeline in his life.

Fergus's face grew tense, and he took Madeline's hand as he looked at Zevran. "Alistair told me you were there when Elissa…killed Howe."

"Yes, I was." Zevran reached down and opened his pack, pulling out an axe. "While we concentrated on his guards, Elissa's sole focus was on Howe, and that man was defiant to the end. Alistair and I had to pull her away because she would not stop stabbing him." Zevran noticed the expression on Fergus's face loosen and heard him sigh.

"Elissa and I were friends from the moment she spared my life, but she had… problems with my line of work. After she killed Howe, we came to an understanding. This is the axe she took from Howe's body and she gave it to me. It was her way of telling me she understood who I was, and our friendship strengthened because of it."

"I'm just glad you were there with her, Zevran." Fergus shook his hand. "That was something I wouldn't have wanted her to face alone."

"Both of your sisters have taught me a great deal about myself." Zevran looked at Madeline when he said that.

"Indeed. Madeline is just as incredible a young woman as her sister was." Fergus smiled at her.

"Did you embarrass Elissa too?" Madeline's cheeks were red.

"I definitely did. And I see your face turns red just as quickly," Fergus laughed.

"Fergus, you are going to love teasing her then," Byron said as he and Teagan joined them.

"I'm sure I will, Byron," Fergus laughed.

"So have you gentlemen reached a deal?" Madeline wanted to change the subject.

"Byron has agreed to restore several of my family's paintings." Teagan poured himself a brandy and sat down.

"Fergus, I will restore any paintings for you as well," Byron offered.

"Thank you, Byron. I will likely take you up on that offer. I plan to return to Highever a few days after the ceremony. I received word that the clean up is going better than expected, and only the east wing of the castle sustained serious damage. I'm going to be there when they dig up…the remains."

"I'll be there with you as well." Madeline looked at Fergus.

"I appreciate that, Madeline." Fergus looked at her gratefully. "Just having you there will help me a great deal."

"I'll be coming as well." Teagan set his glass down.

"Thank you, Teagan."

"Excuse me."

They looked to see Phillip holding a dress.

"My dress is here!" Madeline got up and walked over to Phillip and took the dress.

"The dressmaker's husband delivered it personally, and he said his wife requested you try it on to make certain her alterations were correct. If they are not, you can bring it back."

"Thank you, Phillip."

"Is this the same dress Isolde mentioned as being sinful?" Teagan chuckled at the memory of Madeline's disdain of her.

"Isolde would think a chaste kiss on the cheek is sinful," Zevran scoffed.

"Yes, and she asked me if I had the Maker in my life… among other things."

"Isolde is not known for her depth." Teagan's cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Isolde was a blight on his own family and he hated it.

"You better try on that dress, Maddie," Byron grinned.

"I agree," Zevran said between sips. "Let's see how sinful that dress is."

"You just want to embarrass me!" Madeline said.

"Come on you know you want to," Byron teased.

"Alright," Madeline relented. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You know that is another striking difference between you and Elissa, Madeline. Elissa preferred her armor over everything else, and when she did wear dresses, they would be very simple and understated. Mother would go into frenzy because Elissa would want a specific dress made several times in different colors."

"I can't explain why, but when I saw it I had to have it. I don't even know where I can wear such a dress." Madeline shrugged her shoulders before leaving the room.

Zevran glanced at Teagan and noted the small grin on his face. Several minutes later, Madeline appeared and the men stood up.

"So tell me gentlemen, does this dress seem sinful to you?" Madeline gracefully lifted her skirt and floated to the middle of the room.

Zevran studied the dress. It was definitely more suited for a formal occasion. The tight embroidered bodice accentuated her bosom and her shoulders were bare. The deep red color accentuated her fair skin and made her green eyes more noticeable

"You look gorgeous," Zevran nodded his approval and grinned.

"I see nothing wrong with the dress, and since I am your brother I would have been the first to speak up if I did. You look beautiful." Fergus smiled.

"And as your other brother, I concur." Byron's eyes sparkled mischievously. "You are going to have men on bended knee worshipping you."

"Oh Maker!" Madeline covered her face and shook her head in embarrassment. "Perhaps I should be thankful I have no place to wear this dress then."

"You look… beautiful." Teagan set down his glass and looked at her. "Satinalia is coming up in a couple of months, not to mention there will be other special occasions."

"Teagan is right, Madeline." Fergus stood up and walked over to her.

"After the ceremony at Fort Drakon, and things get more settled at Highever I intend to hold a reception in your honor and formally introduce you to the nobility."

"Fergus, you don't have to do that." Madeline's eyes were anxious.

"You have been so forgiving and understanding." Fergus kissed her forehead. "And I know you don't need me__to do it, but _I_ need to. I need to right the wrong Father and Mother made sending you away."

"Your brother is right, Maddie." Byron got up and put his arm around her. "You deserve it. This is what Lydia always wanted for you."

"Byron," Fergus said with a chuckle. "I think we're going to get along perfectly."

"Indeed we will, Fergus." Byron laughed.

Zevran shot Byron a look, but he didn't notice. He knew Byron meant well but his Crow upbringing taught him _not_ to trust first impressions. Things were going well now, but once the honeymoon was over, things might be different. 

Glancing at Teagan, he saw a similar concern in his eyes.

"I better change." Madeline's cheeks were flushed from all the attention. Lifting her skirt, she breezed out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zevran lay on his stomach and sighed, enjoying the massage Byron was giving him. They had come back to the palace, and immediately headed back to his room after a quick supper.

"Byron, I was rather curious about something you said. You mentioned all the men worshipping Madeline once they see her. Has she had many suitors?"

"Zevran, if you're interested in Maddie, I'm willing to let her borrow you."

Zevran tensed when Byron squeezed his shoulders harder.

"Oh no," he chuckled. "I am extremely happy with our arrangement. I was just curious about Madeline. Seeing that she has not really ventured much out of Harpers, I was just wondering what her experience was in the matters of love."

"Madeline is no virgin wallflower, if that's what you are asking," Byron laughed. "She's no harlot, but there have been a few men who have crossed her…path."

"Has she ever been in love?"

"I really don't know if I should be telling you this."

"I'm just curious what she likes."

Byron stopped rubbing Zevran's back. "I know why you're asking me this. You want to know if the king is her type. Considering he was passed out when I saw him, I honestly can't tell you."

"Madeline is beautiful and smart; surely she's had a few men interested in her."

"Maddie did have a childhood sweetheart. He moved away to Amaranthine. He's the constable now. She's had a few suitors, but they didn't last long."

"Madeline and Teagan certainly seem to be…getting along." Zevran crawled on top Byron and proceeded to rub his back.

"You see it too?" Byron let out a sigh. "She definitely likes him _more _than she will ever admit."

"They do seem to have a… connection."

"When I asked Teagan if we could drop by tomorrow, he told me that he would be out with Maddie tomorrow. She is helping him purchase a gift for the mayor of his arling."

"Murdock is getting married?" Zevran didn't know if he should feel disgusted or surprised.

"Teagan said they would be occupied, and he seemed to be really looking forward to it."

Zevran bent down and kissed Byron's neck."Maddie will figure out her own affairs… and as for ours… well, there are plenty of other things to keep us occupied."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline came out of the dining room and made herself comfortable on one on the benches.

"There you are."

She looked up to see Teagan wearing a dark brown doublet and matching breeches.

"Good morning, Teagan." Madeline looked up at him. "It looks like you're heading out."

"You mean _we_ are heading out. You did promise to help me find a gift for my mayor, did you not?" Teagan smiled as her face lit up when he told her they were going out.

"Yes, of course!" Madeline practically jumped up. "Just give me a few minutes to freshen up." She rushed out of the room before he could reply.

A few minutes later Madeline was back wearing her cape, and she took his arm.

"Let's go."

The crowd at the marketplace was lighter than usual, but still filled with the familiar smells and sights that greeted Madeline the first time she explored it. Madeline held Teagan's arm and Ser Perth trailed behind them as they made their way to the area where handcrafted furniture was sold.

"So tell me about Mayor Murdock," she said as she admired some hand carved figurines.

"Murdock is a good man though a bit on the gruff side." Teagan watched her eyeing a display case of bracelets. "He's marrying Bella, a local woman who owns the tavern and runs a small brewery."

"And you mentioned having Murdock's house enlarged?" Madeline let go of his arm and headed to the row of china cabinets. "How many rooms?"

"It will have five rooms when its complete."

"Well your quest for a gift will be simple then. Adding on to Murdock's house is your gift to him. What you will be getting today is a gift for Bella. Every woman needs a beautiful cabinet."

"Bella did mention having a set of dishes she inherited from her mother."

"Then we are at the right place. Now tell me, what kind of woman is Bella? Would she prefer something very ornate or one that is simple but elegant?"

"I would say Bella is very… sensible."

"Then we go for simple and elegant." Madeline pointed to the cabinet at the end of the row.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Teagan grinned as he took her arm.

"Its been quite awhile actually." Madeline's cheeks were scarlet.

"Well you are. Thank you for accompanying me. I would have never been able to accomplish this task on my own, and Isolde's nagging would have driven me to madness."

Madeline eyes were fixed on something behind him. He turned around to see where her attention was focused and saw Sergeant Kylon approaching them.

"Excuse me, but you're Bann Madeline Cousland aren't you?" Sergeant Kylon eyes were a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "Bann Shianni gave me quite an earful the other day. I wanted to apologize for my men not coming to your aid that day. I deal with a lot of incompetence. I feel horrible for what happened considering you sister did some jobs for me."

"As you should be." Teagan glared. "I do see security has increased however."

"The king ordered it, your grace." Kylon bowed his head in shame. "He also personally paid for the damages."

"It's nice to meet you, Sergeant Kylon, and I harbor no bitterness for what happened. It was partially my fault. I should have had the sense to know that my sister would have a few enemies."

"Well considering what Cauthrien looked like when she was brought in, it's obvious you are just formidable as your sister. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bann Madeline, and I best be on my way."

"Yes, you should be," Teagan said firmly.

"You didn't have to be hard on him," Madeline laughed as she took his arm.

"I needed to be, Madeline. The incident with Cauthrien may not have been his fault, but there is a great deal of incompetence in the city guard that has yet to be rectified."

"Come on, let's forget about that and continue shopping. I think I saw two end tables."

"Alright." Teagan relaxed again and they continued on their shopping trek.

After purchasing a few more items for Bella and Murdock, Teagan and Madeline made their way back towards the estate. They chatted and laughed, and Teagan enjoyed watching her browse the stalls and booths. He noted her taste in jewelry was simple as she browsed through the various displays and she lingered by the scribe selling various books.

"Would you mind if I go to the dressmaker's for a few minutes? I want to tell her the dress was perfect."

"Go right ahead."

A few minutes she came out smiling.

"I ordered another dress, this time something very tasteful for when we attend the ceremony at Fort Drakon and some other things."

Teagan looked up at the tower in the distance and a wave a dread filled him.

"So Teagan, I was wondering if we could enjoy some nice decadent desserts tonight and some sherry like we have before."

"We can definitely do that."

"Good. I'll look forward to that."

They continued back to the estate, chatting and enjoying the day.

…...

The weeks before the official reopening to Fort Drakon went by fast, and when the day finally came, time suddenly seemed to slow down.

Madeline came downstairs wearing a dark blue dress. _Her hair was__arranged_ in a bun held loosely on the top of her head. She looked nervous but held it together for Fergus who was wearing a dark gray doublet and breeches.

"The carriage is ready." Teagan handed Madeline in, and watched as she took Fergus's hand.

A light _rain fell_ from the darkened sky as thunder echoed in the distance. The ride to the tower was quiet. Fergus was lost in his thoughts but seemed to relax when Madeline took his hand. A small crowd was near the entrance as they made their way inside.

Madeline was greeted with a few gasps and hushed whispers from Arl Wulff and Bann Ceorlic, but she held her head high.

Zevran, Byron, and Wynne were standing by the door with Isolde and were talking with some other people.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Madeline? I need to converse with the Grand Cleric." Fergus walked towards the chantry officials while Madeline walked outside.

The rain had stopped, replaced by a howling breeze that chilled Madeline to the core as she walked outside.

The roof was rebuilt and it looked like there had never been a battle, let alone a tainted high dragon but Madeline finally found the plaque.

"Elissa Cousland. In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." Madeline put her hand on her heart. "My sister."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair and his guards made their way through Fort Drakon, stopping briefly by the entrance of the roof to catch his breath and muster his courage.

"Your Majesty." Fergus bowed before him. "I know this is not easy for you."

"And I am sure it is not easy for you, Fergus." Alistair shook his hand. "Where is your sister?"

Fergus looked outside the entrance

"Excuse me, your Majesty. I see Madeline outside. I'll go get her."

"I'll come with you, Fergus."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair followed Fergus outside and saw the woman in the distance.

"Madeline, the king would like to meet you."

Alistair watched her lower the hood of her cape and she turned around.

"Your Majesty, this is my sister Madeline."

He stumbled back slightly and it felt as if the air had suddenly rushed out of his lungs.

"Your Majesty." She knelt before him and stood up.

"Elis…Madeline. Its good…to finally meet you. Please excuse me."

People were making their way outside, and Madeline watched as Alistair walked away with his guards to stand beside Eamon and Wynne.

"You have to excuse the king, Madeline. He loved Elissa very much, and is still grieving."

"Of course." Madeline's voice quivered slightly.

Teagan, Zevran, and Byron came over to where Madeline stood, and had heard Fergus's words. Before Teagan could say anything, the Grand Cleric began to speak to the crowd.

"Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline immediately noticed Alistair looking at her as the Grand Cleric spoke, and it made her uncomfortable.

His glances and stares became so unnerving that it got the point where she could barely focus on what the Grand Cleric was saying.

A few minutes later, she saw Wynne give Alistair a nudge and watched as one of his guards handed him a bouquet of roses. He slowly made his way to the plaque.

"Let… her sacrifice always be remembered. For if it were not for Elissa, we…would not be standing here today." Alistair's voice shook.

Madeline watched as he knelt down and placed the flowers by the plaque.

"I love you."

Madeline watched as Alistair stood up and left with his guards.

Fergus took her hand and they walked over to the plaque. Regaining her composure somewhat, she solemnly bowed her head and put her arm around him as the crowd dispersed.

…..

Teagan looked at Madeline and could tell by how her lips were so tightly pressed together that she was angry. The collective gasps she elicited from the few nobles in attendance were bad enough, but it was the way Alistair looked at her throughout the ceremony and his brief words when leaving the roses by the plaque that shook her. Fortunately, she kept her anger in check since Fergus was standing next to her and Alistair abruptly left after speaking. He watched as Madeline limped towards the exit, refusing Byron and Zevran's assistance.

Teagan was impressed on how Madeline was polite and charming to the few nobles who approached her but there was something noticeably different. The tone in her voice though not cold, the warmth seemed muted or repressed and it reminded him of the day he first met her.

Teagan glanced at Zevran and Byron and noticed the concern on their faces.

Madeline remained silent as they rode back to the estate, only responding to her brother when he spoke and giving a terse nod to the rest of them.

When they returned to the estate, Fergus excused himself to rest in his room and Madeline went to hers.

"I have not seen Maddie this angry in a long time." Byron helped himself to some wine. "Its best we just leave her alone. Maddie will talk when she's ready."

Zevran took a sip from his flask and sat down.

"We should have told her." Teagan poured himself a brandy.

The door suddenly flew open and hit the wall, startling the three of them.

Teagan saw Madeline standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I am sorry for disturbing you. Let me shut the door."

The room shook as Madeline slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now you are going to tell me _why!_" She folded her arms and marched towards them. "Why _didn't you tell me _about my sister's relationship with the king?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair paced around his study breathing heavily as Wynne looked on.

"Oh Maker help me! She looks exactly like…. Why didn't anyone _tell me_?

"Alistair." Wynne's voice was gentle. "We told you after we first met her that there was a resemblance."

"_Resemblance?_ When she turned to face me it was like Elissa…_never _died, Wynne."

"Madeline is _not _Elissa, Alistair. When you get to know her you will see."

"_Get to know her_! I could barely get a sentence out at Fort Drakon!"

"You were shocked. And that will pass when you get to know her."

"I think…I may have scared her, Wynne. I could barely stop looking at her during the ceremony."

"Why don't you invite Madeline and Fergus for supper? Getting to know her in an informal setting will be a lot easier, and Fergus will be there."

"I…suppose I could do that. You'll be there too."

"I have to go back to the Circle for a few weeks. Irving is attending a summit and he wants me to run things. I'll be back once he returns."

"You know I could order you to stay."

"But you won't." Wynne gave him a weary smile. "Alistair, I've seen you deal with a room full of angry nobles and not even break into a sweat. You will be able to deal with Madeline."

"I hope you're right, Wynne." Alistair sighed

….

"Maddie, you need to calm down." Byron poured her a glass of wine and handed her the glass.

Teagan watched as she down half the glass in one swallow before setting it down.

"I see they told you, Byron, which of course makes me the last to know that my sister and the king were madly in love with each other."

"We didn't tell you because we thought it might have scared you from meeting your brother, Madeline." Teagan's eyes met hers. "If we wrong for doing that then I am truly sorry."

"If you actually think I am that stupid to believe that then the three of you don't know me very well at all." Madeline shot back. "You could have simply said that Elissa and Alistair fell in love with each other on their journey. That would _not _have affected my decision to meet Fergus! Meeting Fergus and my sister's relationship with the king are two separate entities. I guess my feelings do not matter in this."

"You know you had every opportunity to ask about them." Zevran broke his silence.

"And what would you have said, Zev?"

"I would have told you the truth. You did not ask so we did not say anything."

"And just how would you have put it into words?" Madeline's eyes locked on Zevran who did not even flinch at her glare.

"I would have said they were close and presumed you would have figured it out."

Madeline finished her drink and set it down. "And perhaps I would have figured it out but it still would have angered me that nobody had the courage to tell me."

"Madeline, your sister was very special to us in different ways. Its still very difficult to talk about her." Zevran searched her eyes for some any semblance of understanding.

"And of course my feelings don't matter. I am just the second born nobody."

"Maddie you know that's not true." Byron reached over for her arm but she pulled away.

"The way he stared at me and those words he said at the ceremony. He really loved her, didn't he?"

"They loved each other very much Madeline." Zevran took her hands in his. "Elissa… saw things in him that he couldn't see himself."

"She had the faith that he could lead Ferelden into a new era," Teagan said in a gentle tone.

"He looked at me like I was a ghost."

"He will get past that, just the way we did when meeting you." Zevran massaged her shoulders.

"I'm going outside to get some air." Madeline got up and limped out the room.

"Let Maddie go." Byron got up from his chair. "She needs time to think."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Zevran and Byron left to return to the palace, Teagan found Madeline in the courtyard sitting on the bench and was obviously lost in her thoughts. Remembering Byron's words, he left her alone and went to his study. Leaving the door open, he saw her go by and heard her ask one of the servants to prepare a bath and to say she would be dining in her room tonight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan found Madeline eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Good morning." He sat next to her.

"Good morning, Teagan."

"You're speaking to me."

"I'm not angry, Teagan. I am hurt though, but I had a chance to do a lot of thinking and…"

"Madeline." Fergus came in the room holding a piece of parchment.

"Good morning, Fergus."  
"Fergus," Teagan said, before taking a sip of juice.

"I just received a note from the king. We are invited to a private supper tomorrow at the palace. I have prior commitment so you can goon your own and send him my regards."

Teagan watched as the forked dropped from her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Supper is at six." Fergus said between bites of porridge. "A carriage will pick you up and take you back."

Teagan looked at Madeline. He could tell the smile on her face was forced but she was not going to let Fergus down.

" I will give the king…your regards."

"Thank you Sister." Fergus kissed her forehead. " Alistair is a good man and I'm sure you'll end up good friends. Now I must be off. I'll see you later."

"Madeline." Teagan touched her hand. She stared into space, them got up and quickly left the room.

Teagan pushed his plate aside and sighed.

He went to her room, the library, his study, and even the chapel and was concerned when she was nowhere to be found.

He went over to Philip who was talking to one of the servants.

"Have you seen Madeline, Phillip?"

"The bann is in the training yard, your Grace, and I fear you may have to replace your training dummies. She is in quite a mood."

"Thank you Phillip."

Teagan had already trained earlier with Ser Perth but went to the armory to put on his armor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Teagan entered the courtyard, two of the dummies were lying on the ground and Madeline was working on another.

"Madeline, would you care for a live sparring partner?"

She whirled around and was surprised when he grabbed the arm she was going to stun him with.

"I know you're upset."

Teagan and Madeline circled each other looking for an opening.

"I wish I was back at Harpers Ford where life was…easier."

"You mean safer don't you? And of course you would wish to go back to your little haven, living like a half hearted recluse. It's so much simpler to hide from the real world."

Teagan could see the anger in her eyes as she lunged towards him.

"You told me I would be coming here to meet my brother and that was it! Now I am having a private supper with the king who is still mourning the loss of my sister and I am going to Highever in a few days to support Fergus as the remains of the family I never met are dug up!"

Teagan stumbled back when Madeline struck again but regained his balance in time to block her second blow with his shield, knocking her to the ground.

"You could have said no to Fergus."

"Teagan you _know_ I could _never _do that to Fergus! I happen to like him and I certainly do not want to…"

"Disappoint him?"

He reached over to help her up but Madeline stunned him and knocked him to the ground.

"Are you ready to yield Arl Teagan? This sparring seems half hearted at best as it appears you have problems sparring with women."

"Bann Madeline, I'll have you know there are several women knights who serve Redcliffe!"

"But have you ever sparred with them?" Madeline back away from him when he got up.

While it was true he had watched them train on several occasions; he never had the inclination to work with them himself.

Madeline and Teagan continued to dance around each other, exchanging blows until she brought him to the ground and pinned him with her body.

"I…wish you were going to be there."

Teagan saw the panic in her eyes and immediately felt guilty for feeling exhilarated by the position they were in.

Madeline's face was scarlet as she quickly moved off of him and when wincing slightly, Teagan knew she was going to yield but decided to beat her to it.

"I yield."

Teagan helped her up and they walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I wish I could be there with you but I have faith you will be fine. Just be yourself, that's all you have to do."

"You know for a minute I actually did think about returning to Harpers Ford but…I can't go back. As I said, I like Fergus. I still don't know him that well but I care for him Teagan. I actually care for him. And you were right; meeting him was like finding a missing piece of my life."

"He's your brother Madeline. It's only natural for you to feel that way."

"And it's not just Fergus. I've actually liked coming to Denerim. Being here has made me realize how much I have been missing. I've made friends that I want to keep and… I have enjoyed your company Teagan."

"And I have enjoyed yours." He smiled.

"I'll go to this supper but you better have the cooks prepare something for when I get back because I know I will be far too nervous to eat that much when I am there." Madeline sighed.

"I'll have the cooks prepare something extra indulgent for when you return." Teagan winked

Teagan watched as a faint smile formed on her lips.

"I better change out of this armor."

"I'll get one of the servants to prepare a bath for you."

"Thank you Teagan."

He watched her as she got up and went back inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline spent most of the next day in her room preparing for her supper with the king. After trying on every dress several times, Madeline settled on a simple but elegant silk gown that was dark green in color.

She accented the dress with one of her favorite emerald pendants she inherited from her aunt and put her hair up.

"Your sister always had her hair up." Teagan said as he came in the room.

Madeline immediately pulled out the clip holding her hair and it fell in waves over her shoulders.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Teagan smiled. "The carriage is waiting for you outside."

Teagan helped her with her cloak and led her down the stairs.

She took one last look at him before one of the king's guards helped into the carriage.

"Maker protect her." Teagan said as the carriage rode off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zevran sat in Alistair's study and helped himself to a drink as he waited for him. Byron was off painting in the palace gardens and Zevran was relieved he was not present when the king's butler arrived in his room to summon him.

Zevran heard the door shut and Alistair appeared. He was wearing a blue doublet and breeches and it looked as if his beard was trimmed.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable." Alistair poured himself a brandy and sat down.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" Zevran said in his most charming tone.

"I want you tell me about Madeline. She's coming for supper tonight."

"Would you like me to fetch Byron from the gardens? He could tell you more."

"I actually stopped by the gardens and spoke to him briefly. He's a very talented painter though a bit nervous. He said he grew up with Madeline."

Zevran could only imagine Byron's reaction when the king approached him.

"Yes he did. She regards him as a brother."

"And how did he get along with Fergus when they met?"

"They got along quite well."

"So what is Madeline like? What is it like working for her? Please Zev; I need something to go on so I can talk with her."

"Madeline is a pleasure to work for. She's beautiful, smart, and funny. I don't know what else I can tell you."

Zevran knew Alistair the reason he was pressing him. He was hoping that any information would remind of him of Elissa.

"What it she like?"

"You are the king of Ferelden." Zevran laughed. "I'm sure you have some information about her."

"I know what you have told me when you met her and the information that was in the chantry registry. She inherited a tavern, several orchards and farms and another hundred acres of undeveloped land from her Aunt. What I want to know is if she's like Elissa in any way."

"She is not Elissa Alistair." Zevran said firmly. "Madeline may look like her but she is _not_ her."

"I _know _that." Alistair poured himself a drink then set it down.

"Would you like it if Byron and I join you and Madeline for dinner?"

"No it's alright. Her brother will be there. I just have to muster my courage and deal with this."

"If I may speak freely your Majesty, you scared Madeline at Fort Drakon so I suggest you _remember _that she is not Elissa's ghost."

"I didn't…I didn't mean to scare her."

"I am sure you didn't but you need to remember she has spent her life believing she did _not matter_ to anyone in her family. Madeline rarely traveled out of Harpers Ford because of that. And as strong as she comes across, Madeline is still fragile and overwhelmed with the fact her sister is now known as the Hero of Ferelden. She is also still amazed at how quickly Fergus embraced her into his life. You need to go easy on her."

"I certainly understand what its like to be cast aside."

"She has overcome a great deal to get to where she is so when you meet her, please go easy on your worship of Elissa. She is well aware of her sister's deeds and does _not need_ to be reminded. And one more thing, I think it would be prudent that you be _sober_ for this."

Zevran picked up Alistair's goblet and drank it before excusing himself and leaving the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline was led into a hall where a skinny man with white hair, dressed in a pale gray jacket and trousers was standing.

"Good evening Bann Madeline." He smiled. "I am Giles. The king's personal butler. I see the teyrn is not with you."

"My brother had a previous commitment and sends his apologies."

"I'm sure the king will understand. He is waiting for you in his study. Would you please follow me?"

Trying desperately to remain in control so she wouldn't limp, Madeline felt her heart beat against her chest as she followed Giles down the hall.

Giles opened the double doors and Madeline saw the king was looking away and staring out the window.

"Your Majesty, may I present Bann Madeline Cousland."

Giles took her cloak and shut the doors.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for my brother's absence." Madeline said anxiously. "He had a previous commitment…but sends his regards."

As he turned around to face her, Madeline knelt down.

….

Alistair looked at the woman kneeling down in the room. Slowly he walked towards her.

"You needn't be afraid." He said when hearing her breathe heavily.

Trying to keep his composure, Alistair watched her stand up and look at him.

"I just want to say…I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable at Fort Drakon. Your sister and I were…close and seeing you…startled me."

"I am sorry for your loss your Majesty. And I am sorry if my resemblance to Elissa upsets you."

"Do not be sorry and please call me Alistair."

He led her to one of the chairs and watched as she sat down.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

He set the goblet down and sat in the chair across from her.

Several moments went by as they sat in awkward silence just looking at each other before Alistair finally spoke.

"It warmed my heart to hear that you are connecting with your brother."

"Fergus was a little boy when our parents sent me away. How could I blame him for their actions? He's a good man."

"Indeed he is."

"May I ask you a question Alistair?"

"Of course." Alistair said in an anxious tone.

"I know you are a Grey Warden as was my sister. What I want to know is why there weren't any other Grey Wardens present at Fort Drakon during the ceremony."

"Wardens do not become what they are for glory and most are not comfortable with any sort of recognition."

"I guess I can understand that."

Alistair could feel his heart race as he looked at her. Madeline's hair was longer than Elissa's and the tone in her voice was different but the resemblance was so extraordinary.

"I want to also apologize for what Cauthrien did to you. We should have dealt with her when we first encountered her."

"It's alright. I'm healed and Fergus said I inherited the Cousland stubbornness. At the time, it just never occurred to me that Elissa would have enemies. Everyone I have encountered before Cauthrien highly regarded Elissa."

"Elissa was well liked but she has her detractors as well." Alistair managed a weak laugh.

"I'll…keep that in mind."

"Let's head to the dining room."

Alistair held out his arm and she tentatively took it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan slumped in his seat, feeling mentally drained as Eamon poured himself a drink.

"Its good they are dining together. He needs to accept her resemblance to Elissa and move on."

"Your empathy is truly an inspiration to us all Brother." Teagan picked up the brandy decanter but set it down wanting to remain sober for when Madeline returned.

"I'm just speaking the truth Teagan. If Elissa had had lived they could have never married. Grey Wardens become less…fertile because of some ritual they go through. The odds are Alistair and Elissa would never have had any heirs. It will be difficult for Alistair as it is but the chances will be better if he marries a healthy woman…like Madeline."

"And what if she does not want that?"

"Teagan, what woman would not want to be married to the King of Ferelden? She is the sister of the second most powerful noble in Ferelden. If we tread lightly and slowly encourage it, it would be a perfect match."

"And I suppose the fact that Madeline looks like Elissa has not crossed your mind."

"I admit Madeline resembling Elissa should make… Alistair agreeable to the match."

"Eamon do you know what you are suggesting?" Teagan arched an eyebrow and frowned. "You want to take advantage of Madeline's resemblance to Elissa to keep Alistair… pliable."

"Teagan I am sure once Alistair gets to know Madeline, he will see she is not her sister. You are reading far too much into this."

Eamon got up from his chair and stood up. "I have to go. Keep doing what you're doing to steer Madeline in our direction."

Teagan grabbed the goblet Eamon had drunk from and threw it across the room once he had left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline sat across from Alistair and looked at the spread on the table. There was a roast chicken, a potato dish, braised asparagus, and some sort of pie. What caught her eye was the tray of assorted cheese which Alistair was heaping on his plate.

Madeline reached over and put a bit of each dish on her plate and took a couple of slice of cheese and placed them on a smaller plate.

She watched in fascination has Alistair piled his plate with all the dishes, between eating a slice of cheese.

"Thank you." Madeline took the glass of wine from the servant and had sip before setting it down.

"I guess you're wondering about the cheese." Alistair chuckled. "It's my favorite indulgence."

"We all have our indulgences. While I do enjoy cheese but I happen to have a weakness for sweets."

They ate mostly in silence with the few exceptions of discussing the weather and the fact they both had a cat when they were children.

"You know I never knew my mother and father either. My mother died giving birth to me and Maric sent me to be raised as a ward of Eamon's before I was sent to the chantry."

"Why were you sent to the chantry?"

"Let's just say that Isolde didn't really…care for my presence."

"I met Isolde the other day. I trust you will keep this to yourself but…I really didn't like her very much. I was polite but she is way too pious and a bit nosy. She made me mad when she mentioned Fergus needing to remarry."

"You have something in common with your sister." Alistair laughed. "She did not care for Isolde either and even made her cry. And do not worry, Isolde and I rarely speak."

"But I bet she is the first to drop to her knees when you walk by."

"She is." Alistair chuckled between bites of chicken and potatoes.

"It was delicious Alistair." Madeline pushed her plate aside and drank some more wine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm hoping we can eventually get over this… awkwardness and eventually become friends. You're bann of Harpers Ford and you will be under your brother helping Highever flourish. We all have to work together to rebuild Ferelden."

"I agree that we all have to come together to help Ferelden recover and I'd also like for us… to become friends. I have found since being king, friends are far more honest than the subjects who tend to stand idly by when I make an utter fool of myself."

"We definitely all have to work together to rebuild Ferelden and I would like to become... friends."

"I'm glad."

"Alistair, since you said you appreciate honesty among your friends, may I speak freely?"

"Of course you can."

"Your beard and mustache….its like you are trying to be someone you are not."

"So you think I should shave them off?"

"You are new to the crown and if you don't mind me saying, it makes you look less approachable."

"Thank you for your honesty. You are actually not the first to say that."

"I hope I did not offend you." Madeline shrunk in her chair.

"You didn't. You are actually right. I need to be more approachable."

"I'm relieved." Madeline let out a sigh. "I can be very blunt. I inherited that trait from my aunt."

"Your sister could be that way at times as well."  
Alistair looked at Madeline for awhile before she stood up.

"I should be heading back to the estate. We're going to Castle Highever in a few days where the remains of the...my family are going to be retrieved."

"Is Teagan coming with you?"

"Yes he is. Teagan has become a wonderful friend."

"He is a good man. He is one of the few people I actually trust."

"Zevran and Byron are coming as well."

"So has Zevran been behaving himself?"

"Zevran has become a good friend and a wonderful asset to Harpers Ford."

"That's good to know."

Alistair led her back to hall where Giles was waiting with her cloak.

"It was good to meet you Madeline. I look forward to when we can talk again."

"Likewise Alistair." Madeline shook his hand.

Alistair sighed wistfully as Giles led her outside to the carriage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan sat on the bench in the hall and jumped up when the door opened.

"You're back!" Teagan walked over to her.

"I am back and starving. I only took a couple of bites of everything. I was far to nervous to eat."

"Good. I mean… I'm sorry it was so uncomfortable for you. I have a surprise waiting for you in the dining room." Teagan helped her with her cloak and led her into the dining room where she sat down.

Madeline noticed the silver bowl of chocolate sauce sitting next to the cake.

"Orlesian Chocolate sauce!" Madeline immediately helped herself to a slice of cake and poured some sauce over it. "Aunt Lydia always said that chocolate was one of the few worthwhile things the Orlesians introduced us to."

"She was right." Teagan grinned as he poured her a glass of sherry.

He watched Madeline take a bite and smiled when she closed her eyes and sighed.

"This is absolutely delicious."

"I'm happy you like it. So tell me. How was your visit with Alistair?"

"It was awkward but not as nerve wracking as I expected. He's very nice but it was obvious he was nervous talking with me."

"What did you talk about?"

"We talked about his past. We both had cats when we were young. He was happy that Fergus and I are connecting." Madeline took a sip of sherry before taking another bite.

"Was cheese part of your dining experience?"

"Yes it was." Madeline laughed as she helped herself to another slice. "He mentioned cheese was his weakness and I told him sweets were my weakness."

"Did you talk about anything else?" Teagan prayed he did not sound like he way prying.

"He spoke very highly of you when I told him what a wonderful friend you've become."

"He did?" Teagan started to feel guilty at his recent thoughts concerning Alistair.

"I also told him that he should get rid of his beard and mustache."

Teagan nearly dropped his glass. "You told him that?"

"Indeed I did and he was not even offended. I said he looked like he was trying too hard to be something he's not and it doesn't fit him. It would be like seeing you the next morning after you shaved your beard and mustache off. You would not be you without them Teagan and I would seriously throttle you if you did that."

"You would?" Teagan cleared his throat and tried not to look surprised and embarrassed. "You are the first woman who has ever commented that way. I usually get remarks on how I would look younger if I shaved them off. Even Eamon and Isolde have encouraged me to do so."

"Don't you even consider it! You are very handsome Teagan and your beard and mustache give you a nice rugged quality that many of us do find…appealing."

"Thank you Madeline." Teagan grinned. "You have to excuse my shock. I had forgotten what its like to be complimented by a beautiful woman."  
"You're welcome." And I don't even remember the last time I was called beautiful."

"Well you are and do not ever doubt that."

Teagan watched a small smile escape onto her lips as she helped herself to another slice.

_Keep doing what you're doing to steer Madeline in our direction."_

Teagan clenched fist when remembering Eamon's words to him.

"Damn him!" He cursed under his breath.

"Pardon." Madeline looked up from her plate.

"It's nothing. My brother wanted me to do something for him and I don't think… I am going to follow through the way he wants me to."

"Is it something I could help with you?"

"Madeline, just you being here and listening to me is helping enough."

Loghain once called Eamon a silent opportunist and realized he was right. Teagan also came to the realization of all the years he wasted trying to please and serve his brother. Madeline met Alistair. It should be her decision on how her life should go. As he enjoyed dessert with Madeline, Teagan silently vowed to slow down his brother's aspiration to a crawl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair stood in his room and looked at his reflection. Dipping the blade in the bowl of hot water he proceeded to shave off his beard.

"Thank you Maker." He wiped the bladed before dipping into the water. "Thank you for giving me this second chance."

…. ….. ….. ….. ….

**A/N: To my loyal readers. These chapters may eventually rewritten. Some aspects still annoy me, but I hope you enjoy them nevertheless. Thank you for support and all the nice PMs. : - )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Teagan found Madeline and Fergus in the dining room the next morning, laughing and eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Teagan sat across from Madeline and proceeded to help himself to some fruit and bread.

"Morning," Madeline said between sips of tea.

"Madeline told me she had a nice visit with the king." Fergus took a slice a ham and set it on his plate.

"I believe I said awkward but nice, Fergus."

"I am just happy you met him, Maddie. Alistair is a good man and he's going to do a lot of good for Ferelden."

"So, what are your plans today, Fergus?" Teagan poured himself some tea and refreshed Madeline's cup.

"I have a meeting with two elven families who are interested in running the farms outside the castle."

"I guess I should start packing since we will be heading to Highever in a few days." Madeline reached for an apple, took a bite, frowned, and set it down. "Teagan, tell your cooks that they will no longer need to purchase apples. I will send you some from the orchards. And it goes without saying that I will be sending apples to Highever Castle as well." She smiled at Fergus.

"Is there something wrong with these apples, Madeline?" Teagan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it tastes fine but there is no crunch. When you bite into an apple you are supposed to hear it." Madeline picked up the apple and ate some more. "And they are not supposed to brown that quickly. These apples have just been stored far longer then they should have."

"Highever has a several apple trees. Perhaps you can check on their condition while we're there."

"I'd be happy too." Madeline looked away.

Teagan could see the apprehension on Madeline's face and knew she was dreading the trip to Highever. Those feelings of abandonment had not totally diminished from her. It was going to be very difficult for her to see the home she was sent away from.

Fergus reached over and kissed Madeline's cheek before getting up from his chair.

"I'll see you later."

Teagan nodded his goodbye to Fergus, and watched him leave the dining room.

"I know going to Highever will not be easy for you, Madeline."

"No, it won't be, but I can't break my promise to Fergus. And I have to deal with this sooner or later."

"I'll be there if you need somebody to…lean on."

"Thank you, Teagan. I appreciate that, and I most likely will take you up on your offer when we are there."

"I suppose you are looking forward to getting back to Harpers Ford." Teagan tried to hide the wistfulness in his voice.

"Yes and no, because despite not knowing about my sister's relationship with King Alistair, I have enjoyed myself, but I will be ready to get back to my routine."

"Well, I hope you know you will always be welcomed here."

"Thank you, Teagan. You are always welcomed at Harpers as well. And don't think I have forgotten about those saplings."

"I have not forgotten either." Teagan smiled. "We will have to arrange a trip to Rainesfere. You know about fifty years before I inherited the bannorn, there was actually an apple orchard on the land, but the Orlesians destroyed it. I think its time to return to that tradition. I was planning to raise horses there as well."

"Horses and apples go hand in hand," Madeline smiled.

"Indeed they do."

"So tell me about Rainesfere, Teagan. I presume it must be very special to you, since you did not give it up after Eamon gave you the arling."

"Rainesfere is my sanctuary, Madeline. I could _never _give it up. I inherited the land from my father, which has special meaning for me. The village is small, only about seventy people live there, but nobody fell during the Blight. The estate is located on the edge of the woods where I can hunt, and there is a small lake for fishing. The farms are nestled in one area and there are two open valleys which would be perfect to raise horses and apples. It's very quiet, peaceful, and the perfect place to get away."

"It sounds beautiful, Teagan. I look forward to seeing it."

"And I look forward to taking you there." He answered with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zevran and Byron were in the dining room of the palace chatting and eating when Alistair came in. Zevran nearly dropped his tea when he saw Alistair was clean shaven and his hair trimmed. Byron covered his mouth when he saw him.

"Good morning, Zevran, Byron." Alistair sat next to him.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Byron bowed his head.

"Please. Call me Alistair."

Zevran watched as Alistair filled his plate with food.

"You seem very…chipper this morning, Alistair."

"I did a lot of soul searching last night, and realized I need to get out of this pit of despair I have been languishing in. I have to fulfill my duty, but I also need to be more approachable to the people."

"And how was your supper with, Madeline?" Zevran bit into a strawberry as he looked at Alistair.

"It went well, once we got past the initial awkwardness," Alistair said. "Madeline is… a lovely woman. I am hoping we can establish a friendship."

"I'm sure Madeline would like that, Alistair," Byron said as he took a slice of bread.

Zevran noticed the small smile on Alistair's face and it instantly worried him.

"Byron, do you think Madeline would consent to posing for a portrait in a duplicate of her sister's armor? I want to present something to Vigil's Keep when I visit them."

"I don't know…your…I mean Alistair." Byron choked. "You'd have to ask her."

"Perhaps I'll see her again before she leaves for Highever." Alistair stood up. "I've got to run. I'm touring the reconstruction of the marketplace."

They watched as he left the room.

"Zevran!" Byron dropped his fork and looked at him. "He is going to seriously regret making that request!"

"Indeed," Zevran chuckled. "Alistair is not…. known for his tact. It's a shame we will likely not be privy to witnessing that moment if it does happen."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After lunch, Madeline and Ser Perth walked to the center of marketplace where Shianni was arranging flowers.

"Hello, Shianni."

"Maddie!" Shianni jumped up and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm better, thank you. I am leaving for Highever in a few days and wanted to say goodbye."

"It was wonderful to meet you, Maddie. I hope you come back to Denerim again."

"I intend to. When I get those farms straightened out, I want to work with you and hire some people from the Alienage to run them."

"I look forward to working with you, Maddie. It's humans like you, Arl Teagan, and your brother that will help inspire more tolerance toward us."

"Shianni, there are times that I'd rather deal with elves than humans."

"Make way for the king!"

Madeline and Shianni turned to see Alistair and his guards heading towards them.

A crowd formed around him as Madeline and Shianni knelt before him.

"Your Majesty," they said in unison.

Madeline stood up and smiled when seeing Alistair had shaved his beard and mustache.

"Hello, Shianni. Hello, Madeline." He smiled. "I was just touring the marketplace to see how the rebuilding was progressing. I just came from the Alienage, and I must say it's looking wonderful."

"We owe that to you, your Majesty." Shianni bowed her head.

"Madeline, might I have a word with you?" Alistair looked at her.

"Certainly." Madeline turned to Shianni. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Maddie."

Madeline glanced back at Alistair. "I was just heading back to the estate."

Madeline and Alistair walked back toward the gate, as Ser Perth and the guards trailed behind them.

"Your friend, Byron, is a talented painter."

"Yes, he is."

"I have a request, and he told me I should go to you first since it…. involves you."

"How can I help you?"

"As you know, Amaranthine and Howe's old estate, Vigils Keep, was given to the Grey Wardens. I was planning to travel there once the new Warden Commander arrives, and I wanted to present a gift. I was wondering if you would consent to pose for a portrait in the type of armor your sister wore…and…"

Madeline stopped by the gates to the estate and looked at Alistair.

"Ser Perth, you can head back. I can make it back on my own." Her eyes remained locked on Alistair.

"Yes, Bann Madeline. Good day, your Majesty." Ser Perth turned and walked though the gates and around the wall as Alistair motioned his guards to stay where they were.

"Now, let me see if I understand what you want from me. We barely know each other, and you're asking me to pose as my dead sister for a portrait. You told me last night that you wanted to be friends. I did not know that included the stipulation that I would be posing as my sister for diplomatic purposes."

"No…I want to be friends. I just assumed…"

"Assumed that I would not mind? Assumed that I would gladly do this as my duty to Ferelden and to my sister? Well let me tell you something, your Majesty, you _assumed wrong_. I came to Denerim to meet my brother and I have _no_ regrets. I _did not_ come here for the purpose of having people take advantage of my appearance. "

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to offend you." Alistair looked desperate to be somewhere else.

"And as for that portrait, I don't care if you work something out with Byron. He does not need me to pose when he paints."

"It alright. I think I will forgo presenting the Wardens with a gift."

"I see you took my advice and shaved, so before I say goodbye I am going to dispense one more bit of advice to you, your Majesty. You need to learn some tact. Good day!"

Nearly stumbling from her limp, Alistair rushed towards her.

"Don't touch me. I am fine!"

Madeline stormed past the gates and headed towards the entrance of the estate, oblivious to Teagan and Ser Perth standing behind the wall.

While a part of him felt bad for Madeline, Teagan couldn't help but feel a bit gleeful, for his brother's aspirations would be delayed due to Alistair's own hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan found Madeline in her room slumped in her chair.

"I overheard most of the conversation, Madeline. I'm sure Alistair did not mean what he said."

"He said it, Teagan, and that's all the matters. Alistair wanted me to dress up as my sister for a portrait. He did not even consider how that would make me feel."

"If Alistair was a ward of your brother's, why wasn't he taught to not put his foot in mouth?"

"Alistair was sent to the chantry when he was ten, Madeline. I am embarrassed to say my brother was not much of a surrogate father to him."

"And why was that?"

"Isolde. He was sent away because of Isolde, Madeline. She was not very…kind to him when he lived at Redcliffe, and there was only so much I could do because I didn't live there back then."

"Last night, Alistair told me he rarely speaks to Isolde now."

"That's because she is afraid of him."

"She's afraid he will reveal her mistreatment towards him, which in turn would bring embarrassment to your family."

"You are very perceptive. It does not really matter, however, because she rarely attends court or social functions. And just so you know, your sister did help him avoid these sort of mishaps in the past. She really helped him to grow, and would have cringed at what he said."

"He asked Byron first, who told him to talk to me. It just galled me that he would assume that I would be willing to such a thing. I know my sister accomplished wondrous things, and I know she is responsible for us being alive today. I just don't want be known as just the sister of the Hero of Ferelden or the long lost crippled Cousland."  
"You won't be, and you are _not_ crippled." Teagan reached over and pushed the bangs out of her eyes. "I do not want to ever hear you utter that word _again_."

"I can't help it Teagan. I keep hearing all the great and wondrous things she did and how she helped people. How can I live up to that?"

"Nobody is asking you to follow in her footsteps. And you have done some pretty wonderful things yourself. You saved Harpers Ford when other banns barely did anything for their bannorns. In time, people will look past the fact that you are Elissa's twin and see you for who you are. And when they do, they will see someone who is special in her own way."

Madeline looked up at him and smiled wearily.

"Now, that's what I want to see." Teagan grinned. "Its getting close to supper, shall we head to the dining room.

Madeline stood up from the chair and took his arm. "Thank you, Teagan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair poured himself a brandy then set the glass down. Zevran and Byron were not at the palace when he returned.

"I am an idiot," he groaned.

"Alistair."

He turned to see Eamon in the door way.

"I sent a note to Teagan. We can count on him to straighten this out. I still don't understand what possessed you to say that."

"I wanted Elissa to be remembered. I thought with Madeline…it would be the perfect opportunity."

"Alistair." Eamon shook his head. "And it didn't occur to you that this would offend Madeline?"

"Oh, believe me. I realize that now."

"We will be able to count on Teagan to fix this." Eamon poured himself a brandy and sat down. "He's never let me down yet."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A _morning_ breeze _greeted_ Teagan and Madeline as they stepped outdoors and towards the carriage waiting for her. Fergus helped her into the carriage, and she made herself comfortable as he and Teagan climbed in.

Zevran and Byron were in other carriage and would be following them.

Teagan took the blanket and handed it to Madeline.

"In case you get cold."

"Thank you." She unfolded the blanket and covered herself.

Teagan watched as she took Fergus's hand as they started to ride away.

Closing his eyes he remembered the note his brother sent to him, imploring him to help _straighten out the situation_ as he put it. Teagan crumbled up the note and threw it in the fire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan noticed Madeline's entire body shift in a way that spoke of her growing anxiety as they reached the last bend in the road that lead up to Castle Highever's main gates. The trip went rather smoothly. They rode straight through, only stopping twice to eat and rest the horses.

During one of their stops, Madeline told Zevran and Byron about Alistair asking for the portrait. Byron told her he was mortified Alistair had asked, while Zevran chuckled and said he was not surprised.

There was a group of people standing outside the entrance waiting for them as the carriage pulled up, and Madeline noticed the east side of the castle was where most of the construction was taking place.

Fergus helped Madeline out of the carriage and they walked towards the people.

"Welcome home, your Lordship." A tall man with black hair stepped before him. "I am Martin, Ian's son."

"Thank you, Martin." Fergus turned to Madeline. "Ian was our butler and was one of the many killed the night Howe's men took our castle."

Fergus looked back at Martin. "This is my sister, Bann Madeline Cousland of Harpers Ford. Castle Highever is going to be her second home and I expect her to be treated accordingly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bann Madeline." Martin shook her hand.

"Thank you, Martin. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my lady. I know my father would have wanted me to move forward and I look forward to serving your brother. Let me take you to the main hall."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan watched Fergus's expression tighten as he held Madeline's hand.

"It looks exactly…the way it was," Fergus said softly.

Madeline saw the portrait of her father she had reclaimed from Howe's man was already hung next to the portrait of a woman.

"Is that…our mother?"

"Yes, it is."

Madeline let go of Fergus's hand and walked closer to the portrait. Teagan noticed she stared blankly at the portrait, and didn't have the same look of longing she had when she saw her father's. This was the woman who gave birth to her, the woman who gave up on her.

"Your Lordship." Martin suddenly looked grim. "They are waiting for you at the location from the map you sent."

"We'll go now." Fergus's eyes became empty. He picked up a crate that contained a sword and some personal items that one of the servants had brought from the carriage.

Madeline took his free hand and they followed Martin outside with Teagan, Byron, and Zevran following closely behind."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There was a sister from the Chantry standing by two guards, and the mound of dirt that was piled next to the hole. A closed casket sat on the ground.

"Your Lordship, I am Sister Alice." Madeline watched as the woman bowed before them. "Reverend Mother Laura had to attend to a birth outside the castle. She has already blessed…the remains."

"Thank you. Please open the casket." Fergus's eyes were locked on it.

"Yes, your Lordship." Martin opened the casket as Fergus and Madeline walked towards it.

The somber silence was broken by Fergus's sobs as he viewed the remains, adding personal items to the casket. When he dropped to his knees, Madeline pulled him into her arms and held him as he cried, whispering only comforting words to him.

Teagan saw Zevran leaning against Byron, and was surprised that even he was moved by this scene.

"Fergus," Madeline said gently as they stood up. "I know you are intending… to use the family crypt, but I think this sad place should be torn down. The Dalish bury their dead and plant a tree over the gravesite, so that new life may spring forth from death. You can do something similar. You can rebuild the barn, or just use the existing ones on the other side of the grounds. I think a garden should be erected here. I can close my eyes and see an area with flowers, trees, a bird fountain or two. You can add a bench as well."

"That is a wonderful idea, Sister." Fergus kissed the top of her head.

Fergus motioned Martin to close the casket and they left the area.

Madeline waited for him as he went over to the barn with Martin to confer with the workers.

An angry and bedraggled looking man came around the corner of the path, and when seeing Madeline, he practically flew at her.

"You!" He lunged for her.

"Loren!" Teagan, Zevran, and Byron ran to him as Madeline slowly backed away from him.

"Who is this man?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, girl. You are the whore refused to wed my son." The man glared. "You thought you were better than him."

"Loren! That is not Elissa. This is Madeline."

Teagan stepped between Madeline and the man.

"I don't care who she is. I have lost everything!"

"Who is this man, Teagan?"

"This is Loren, Madeline. His wife and son were victims of the massacre at the castle. He used to be a bann, but Alistair stripped him of title and lands when evidence was discovered that he was torturing and killing Ostagar deserters under Howe's orders."

"He worked for the man responsible for killing his wife and son?"

"Loren also beat his wife on a regular basis."

Madeline turned to see Fergus walking towards them. He was wearing the same expression he had when encountering Howe's man in the cell.

"Dairren was to ride off with our father the next morning as his second. Lady Landra came to the castle on the pretense of seeing her son off to battle but we all knew the real truth."

Teagan put his arm around Madeline and pulled her away as Fergus's eyes remained locked Loren's.

"Loren beat Landra on a regular basis, and she would come to the castle to escape his wrath. He was also a tyrant to his children. Dairren had a brilliant mind and wanted to be a scholar but Loren would _not_ allow it."

"A woman needs to know her place, and no son of mine was going to be waste his life studying."

"You rotten bastard!" Fergus growled as he grabbed Loren. "To align yourself with the one responsible for your wife and son's murder makes you truly abhorrent. Now get out of here and if I so much hear about you stepping foot in Highever or Harpers Ford, you will regret it. You were given some belongings that were found; now go back to that one remaining strip of land Alistair let you keep."

"Fergus, Byron and I will gladly escort him out." Zevran walked over to Loren with Byron following closely behind.

"Thank you. Take him to one of the guardsmen outside the main gates, and tell him I want this man out of Highever."

"It will be our pleasure, Fergus." Byron took hold of Loren's other shoulder and helped dragged Loren off.

"I'm so sorry about Loren, Madeline." Fergus reached over and hugged her. "He was to get the belongings that were found and leave, he must have been lingering on the grounds."  
"It's alright, Fergus. I am surprised he was not arrested for aiding Howe, though."

"There was no evidence that he knew what was going to happen at the castle. His only crimes were accepting a payout from Howe, and what he did to those Ostagar survivors."

"After Alistair stripped him of his title and most of his lands, he became a pariah." Teagan rubbed the palm of her hand as he held it.

"Did he have any other children?"

"He had another son and daughter but they moved to Nevarra to get away from him."

"Let's head back to the castle for some supper. I've had rooms prepared for all of you. You can rest for your return to Harpers and Denerim."

Fergus walked back to estate. Madeline turned to look at Teagan.

"Thank you for stepping in between us."

"I'm sure you could have handled yourself if you had been armed. I was just uncertain as to what he was going to do, given his state of mind."

"I need to get myself an ankle sheath for one of my daggers. It could come in handy when a situation arises."

"Indeed."

Madeline took Teagan's arm and they followed Fergus back to the estate.

….

Fergus walked with Madeline toward the waiting carriage the next morning.

"Madeline, meeting you has given me the will to move forward." Fergus put his hands on her shoulders. "And don't think I have forgotten about the reception in your honor."

"Fergus, meeting you has filled a missing piece in my life. I am happy that you are going to be part of it. Remember, Harpers Ford is only thirty-two miles away. You are welcome to visit anytime."

"And the same goes for you." Fergus kissed her cheek. "We shall get together soon."

Fergus turned to Teagan and shook his hand. "Thank you. For everything. You've been a good friend throughout all this."

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm here to help. You are welcome to stay at the estate whenever you are in Denerim."

"Thank you, Teagan."

Fergus turned to Byron and Zevran and shook their hands. "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you."  
"The pleasure was mine," Zevran smiled.

"I'll get to restoring that painting tomorrow, Fergus," Byron promised.

"Thank you, Byron."

Madeline turned to Teagan and met his gaze. "Teagan, I don't know…how to thank you for bringing me to my brother."  
"No thanks are needed. I am happy for the both of you."

"You will keep in touch?"

"Of course I will. We have a trip to Rainesfere to plan, and the quarry men will be arriving in a few weeks. And if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Teagan, and please know that you're welcome to visit anytime."

"Thank you, Madeline, the same goes for you."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Madeline." Teagan reached for her hand and kissed it, watching her blush slightly as she climbed in the carriage where Zevran and Byron were waiting.

Teagan got in his carriage and watched as Madeline rode away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Madeline sat up and looked around, realizing she was in her own bed. She had been home for a little over a week and it still felt strange to her. Getting up, she quickly dressed in her armor and headed downstairs, saying good morning to her maid, Lita.

Zevran was already in the dining room eating when she came in.

"Good morning." She sat down beside him, and took the bowl of porridge the cook handed her. "Where is Byron?"

"Good morning, sweet. Byron is working on your brother's painting, so it will be just the two of us today."

"How can I resist the company of a sexy elf?" Madeline smiled. "I need to make a stop at Vallick's. I have a job for him."

"Vallick is the dwarven jeweler, right?"

"Yes, he is." Madeline pulled out a piece of parchment and showed it to Zevran. "I took this tracing of the Guerrin crest. I'm going to have some gold cufflinks, with the crest engraved as a thank you gift for Teagan."

"Such a generous gift," Zevran said as he bit into an apple.

"And why not?" she asked, as she sliced an apple into her porridge. "Teagan brought me to see my brother. I was a guest at his estate. I brought gifts for you and Byron. He deserves one as well."

"Of course," Zevran chuckled

. …. .

A few hours later Madeline paced around Vallick's workshop as the grey haired dwarf studied the parchment.

"The crest is relatively simple. I can definitely create something to suit your needs for the gift." Vallick set the parchment down. "What size do you want?"

"Medium. I always saw Arl Teagan wearing medium cuff links."

"Good, I don't have the sight to do small ones." Vallick said as he cleaned his spectacles. "I can outline the crest engraving with a small line of silver, if you wish. It will make it stand out more."

"Yes. Do that. Please."

"Since you're making me put my other jobs on hold, it's going to cost you. Ten sovereign."

"Here." Madeline handed him the money. "And when they're complete, I'll give you another five sovereign."

"I'll start on it right now."

"Thank you, Vallick," Madeline said as she left his shop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline and Zevran spent the day visiting the townspeople and meeting with Caleb.

After she excused herself to check on the orchards, Zevran went to the room where Byron painted.

"So how was your day?" Byron dipped his brush in a flesh colored paint and applied it to the portrait.

"It was just like any other day, except the absence of you bore heavily on my being." Zevran wrapped his arms around Byron's chest and kissed his neck.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but I need to finish this," Byron chuckled.

"Its alright, I enjoy watching you," Zevran said as he poured himself a brandy. "There was something interesting that happened today. Madeline went to Vallick's to get some cuff links made for Teagan."

Byron set his paintbrush in an old mug and looked at Zevran.

"Zev, are you certain?"

"She gave him ten sovereign, and promised him another five upon completion."

"Holy Andraste!" Byron shook his head and smiled. "She really likes him. The last time Maddie did something similar was for her childhood sweetheart. She had a crossbow made for him. I only hope he likes her just as much."

"Oh he does, Byron." Zevran set his goblet down. "Teagan is probably is in denial just as much as she is."

"And how do you know this?"

"When we were at Highever, I saw Teagan look at Madeline, the _same _way Alistair would look at Elissa."

"Speaking of Alistair, Madeline received a letter from the palace."

"Wonderful," Zevran frowned. "I'm sure he is begging forgiveness in it."

"He was very sincere."

"You read it?"

"Of course I read it," Byron said. "She won't care."

"And how will she respond?"

"Knowing Maddie, she will send a very cold but polite reply," Byron laughed.

"And knowing Alistair, it will make him seek more communication from her," Zevran sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline sat in her study and read the note again.

_Dear Madeline,_

_ I am writing to you to let you know how dreadful I feel over making that thoughtless request. I know how wrong and stupid it was. You had every right to take me to task for it. I hope you can find it your heart to forgive me because I really do want to be friends. _

_ Yours,_

_ Alistair_

Madeline crumbled the letter, and tossed it on her desk.

"Are you going to reply to him?"

Madeline looked up and saw Zevran standing in the doorway.

"Not now, but maybe in a few days…or longer."

"Good. The good king needs to stew for a bit, perhaps then he will learn not put his foot in his mouth."

"Is supper ready? I am starved."

"Yes," Zevran smiled, and tried to hide is his relief as she got up and took his arm. "Byron is waiting for us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teagan looked up from his desk when Phillip came in the room.  
"Some crates of apples arrived from Harpers Ford, your grace. One included a note requesting that it be sent to Bann Shianni."

"Have some of the servants bring it to her immediately."

"This also came for you as well." Phillip handed Teagan a letter and a small box.

"Thank you."

Teagan opened the box and could not believe his eyes.

"That's the Guerrin crest." He picked up one of cufflinks.

"I saw Bann Madeline take some tracings of the crest in the main hall before she left your grace."

Teagan could not stop looking at the cufflinks. "Thank you, Phillip."

After Phillip left the room, Teagan read the letter.

_Teagan,_

_ I wanted to give you something to thank you for all that you have done for me. From our talks, I could always see how proud you were of your family so I had these made for you. I hope you like them. Thank you for bringing me to my brother and for opening a whole new world for me. I look forward to our continued friendship. _

_ Sincerely yours_

_ Madeline_

"Madeline." He set down the note and looked at the cufflinks. While Madeline was right in seeing how proud of he was of his heritage, he was not proud of his family in the present.

"Will you be having your usual late evening dessert, your grace?" Nigella asked as she took his plate.

"No. It's just _not_ as enjoyable when you are… by yourself. I shall be retiring early tonight, but thank you."

And when she left the dining room, he was alone again. In the past it would not have bothered him, but it was different now and it was all because of Madeline.

She had only been gone for a few weeks, but he missed her. He missed passing by her in the morning when she came out of her room. He missed dining with her. He missed enjoying their late evening indulgence of dessert and sherry. He missed hearing her laugh, and their talks.

At first he dismissed these feelings, thinking he was acting out his fascination over Elissa, but he realized it was _not _about her. It was also _not _about getting even with his brother. He enjoyed being with Madeline. She was the first woman in ages that did not bore him. He cared for her, and sensed she had similar feelings. They even flirted with one another on a few occasions. There was also those cuff links she had made for him. He had received gifts in the past from women, but what Madeline sent was by far the grandest gift he had ever received. It touched him that she would go to great lengths to have something made for him. Madeline was so different from the other noblewomen that he encountered. And when he kissed her hand before departing for Harpers, it was as if that moment changed everything for him.

A part of him did not want these feelings, yet the other part embraced them. Madeline had stirred something in him he had not felt in ages. Wynne was coming for supper, and he decided to he would talk with her about it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alistair grabbed the note off his desk and read it again.

_Your Majesty,_

_I am writing to let you know I accept your apology. It is in the past so we can move forward and I promise to faithfully serve the crown in whatever capacity you need._

_Sincerely_

_Bann Madeline Cousland_

"Eamon, this note is so cold."

"Alistair, you should thank the Maker she at least wrote back to you. I still don't understand what possessed you to even make that request." Eamon looked up from his papers.

"I know," Alistair sighed.

"You know, since you're going to welcome the new Warden Commander at Vigil's Keep in a few weeks, you could always make a surprise visit to Harpers Ford afterwards. I think that would show Madeline your sincerity."

"That's an excellent idea, Eamon." Alistair brightened. "I'm actually interested in seeing how she rules Harpers."

"Teagan said the estate is good size, sixteen rooms, and there is a barracks. She will be able to accommodate you and your guards," Eamon hinted.

"Add Harpers Ford to the itinerary, Eamon," Alistair smiled.

"Yes, your Majesty," Eamon grinned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline was sitting at her desk staring at the wall when Zevran came in.

"Madeline?"

She broke from her daze and looked up at him. "Oh. I'm sorry Zevran. I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"You seemed to be doing that a lot lately."

"I'm sorry. Its hard to explain, but since coming back I have not felt like the same person."

"Of course you are not the same person. You met your brother, as well as experienced life in another city."

"Its more than that, Zev. I was content with my life before I met you, Wynne, and Teagan, but now I feel like there is so much more out there. And meeting Fergus really filled a missing piece. I've come to care about him a great deal."

"He's your brother."

"It's just so odd. I've only known him for such a short time, and yet I care for him. How can that be possible?"

"As I said, Madeline, he is your brother. You are connected by blood."

Zevran looked at Madeline. Though he knew she would not say it, at least for now, she loved Fergus and it was bewildering to her that she could feel that for somebody she just met.

"So, Madeline, I am curious. Did you think about getting married? Children?"

"Zev, I am damaged goods. One side is weaker than the other. Most men want a woman that is healthy."

"Healthy? You do _not _look sick to me. You are _not _damaged, my dear, and don't you ever let me hear you say that again."

"Thank you, Zev. You know I am surprised Byron had not told you our plan."

"What plan?"  
"If I didn't find a man by the time I was twenty five, we would marry and have a child. It would be an open marriage where he could have his lovers and I could have mine, but we would raise our child together."

"Come to think of it, he did mention it in passing. That's an Antivan way of thinking," Zevran chuckled. "You do realize your plan would have _never _succeeded. He loves you too much like a sister to simply lay with you."

"I know," Madeline sighed.

"I simply can't believe someone as beautiful as you has not been courted."

"There was somebody once. His name was Aidan but he left for Amaranthine and never looked back. It's in the past now."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Our relationship ended by a goodbye letter. It was for the best; we were growing apart and wanted different things."

"I'm sorry."

"There have been a couple of men who I have shared my bed with after that, but that was the extent of it."

He thought it was interesting Madeline was afraid of getting too close to someone, yet she was doing that very same thing with Teagan.

"It's actually for the best I _never _have children, Zevran."

"You are the first woman that has ever said that to me. The whores that raised me before I was sold to the Crows never even said that."

"Its not that I do not want children, Zevran, it's just…"

"You are afraid you might bear a child like how you were."

"It could happen."

Zevran could see the fear in her eyes but still could not even believe she was thinking this.

"So you would cast aside your child the way your parents did to you?"

"I would _never_ do that!"

"Then why be fearful of it? Your aunt took you in, she believed in you, and you would not be where you are had it not been for her faith and determination. And you would raise that child the same way."

"I guess you're right," Madeline said in a soft voice.

"I am right," Zevran said in a firm tone.

And now he knew her other fear. She viewed herself as a curse and was terrified of passing her fate onto any child she bore.

"You would be a wonderful mother, Madeline. Do not doubt yourself."

"Thank you, Zev."

As he watched her get lost in her thoughts again, a small smile formed on her lips.

"I wonder if he likes them."

"Pardon?" Zevran poured himself a brandy and took a sip.

"The cufflinks. I had them sent to Teagan along with several crates of apples. He should have them by now."

Zevran chuckled and shook his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That was a delicious supper, and that apple pie was marvelous." Wynne said as she took a sip of sherry.

"Madeline sent me a crate of apples, and gave me the recipe."

"I will have to tell her the next time I see her."

"That's not the only thing she gave me." Teagan opened the box and handed it to her. "She had these made for me."

"These are exquisite, Teagan, and is that your family crest?"

"Yes, it is," Teagan smiled. "I can't believe she would have these made for me."

"Oh, for the love of the Maker!" Wynne put her glass down. "You do have feelings for Madeline."

"You know?" Teagan eyes widened.

"I've seen the way you have looked at her. I've been down this road before Teagan, with Elissa and Alistair, and in all honesty I _don't_ think I have the strength in me to handle it again."

"Please, Wynne. I really need to talk with somebody about this."

"Teagan, I am one of Alistair's advisers. I dine with Eamon and Isolde almost everyday. I'm actually grateful you invited me to have supper with you tonight considering…."

"Wynne, I know what my brother wants and that is to marry off Alistair and Madeline."

"You do not know the half of it, Teagan. Every time Alistair receives a letter from a nobleman with an offer to meet his daughter for a possible match, he _burns_ the letters. Eamon is _determined_ Madeline and Alistair get together. She is a Cousland and he figures it will help solidify Alistair's reign."

"Are you aware that Alistair asked her to pose as Elissa for a painting?"

"Yes. He sent her a note of apology and he was not thrilled with her reply, the last I talked with him."

"Then you do know that no matter what he says, he will always see her as Elissa having returned to him."

"Yes, but what about you Teagan? Are you sure you don't see Madeline as Elissa?"

"What?" Teagan nearly dropped his goblet.

"Teagan, I saw the way you looked at Elissa when we were at Redcliffe," Wynne chuckled. "I know you did not act on it, but it wasn't difficult to notice."

"There's something else." Teagan opened the drawer and pulled the letter out and handed it to Wynne. "I found this buried in a drawer at Redcliffe."

"Teagan!" Wynne looked up at him. "This was dated four months before the battle at Ostagar. Eleanor Cousland was interested in seeing if you could be a match for Elissa. Did you ever ask Eamon why he never told you about this?" She handed him back the letter.

"No, and part of me hates him for never telling me."

"Do you think your interest in Madeline could be your way of getting even with Eamon?"

"Wynne, I admit the moment Elissa first walked in the chantry on that fateful day, I wanted her. She was beautiful, so determined, and so graceful. I saw how she looked at Alistair, and was envious at how he could be so lucky while I have been waiting my whole life for a woman like her. I remained the gentleman, and _never _made my interest known."

"Let me ask again. Are you sure you are not acting out over your anger over Eamon? Are you certain these feelings are for Madeline and you are not chasing Elissa's ghost?"

"I _know_ Madeline is _not_ Elissa, and I certainly wasn't planning to have these feelings. Meeting and getting to know her made me realize, I _never_ really knew Elissa. I was merely enamored with her. I've gotten to know Madeline. She's beautiful, smart, and funny and is unlike any of the other noblewoman my brother wanted me with. She has stirred up these feelings in me that I thought were dead. I've come to care for her and I really need to see if there is something to this."

"I hope you realize what an awkward position you put me in."

"I'm sorry, Wynne, but can you say you honestly agree with what my brother is doing?"

"No, I don't agree, but I don't have any power to stop it." Wynne sighed. "You are really treading in dangerous water, Teagan."

"Sod Eamon! I have spent my entire life doing his bidding and trying to please him, Wynne. Why does he get to marry for love, and I have to marry out of _duty_? He only wants this union to make Alistair more pliable."

"Teagan, I honestly don't think Eamon has much love for Isolde nowadays. When I returned from my trip to the Circle, they got in a horrible fight after I gave a report of Connor's progress. Eamon genuinely wants to know how his son fairing but she acts like Connor does not even exist."

"Damn her!" Teagan growled. "Maker forgive me but there are times I actually wonder if had been better if we had let Isolde sacrifice herself that day."

"Teagan!"

"Oh please Wynne, her stupidity almost destroyed Redcliffe. She is an embarrassment to my family. And I have had deeper conversations with some of the tranquil."

"It is true Isolde is not…very bright when topics of conversation go beyond the chantry."

"So you see it as well."

"Yes I do but we are discussing Madeline Teagan, not Isolde and her...shortcomings. If you truly care for Madeline, you _have_ to tell her about your past infatuation with Elissa. It was bad enough we did not tell her about Elissa's relationship with Alistair. How do you think she will react that somebody interested in her was previously smitten with her sister?"

"I know, Wynne, and I will but I need to see if I am not deluding myself first. I'm going to visit Madeline in a few weeks."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Holy Maker! No. At least… not then. I just _need_ to see her. I'd like to be able maintain a friendship with her at the very least. I just need to know if I am not making a complete fool of myself with these thoughts I have been having."

"I also think you should consider resolving this anger you harbor for your brother."

"Oh, I already know this will not end well. When Eamon finds out I can see him asking Alistair to strip Redcliffe from me. I am tired of living under his shadow, Wynne. I am finished. Its time I live my life for me. And Madeline _does not_ deserve to be used and exploited like this. She deserves better."

"Well, your secret is safe with me but please be careful, Teagan."

"Thank you…for listening Wynne. I truly appreciate it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A light breeze blew a few strands of silver hair against Wynne's cheek, as she continued her trek back to the palace.

"Elissa, I bet this is not what you had in mind when you wanted Alistair to find your sister." Wynne sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alistair threw the letter in the fire. "And these letters from noblemen trying to pawn their daughters off of me will continue to be tossed in the fire. I have _no interest_ in searching for a wife."

Eamon let out a heavy sigh. "You need heirs, Alistair. You are the last living Theirin. It's your duty and responsibility."

"I'll search for a wife when I am ready. _Not_ now!"

"You know….Madeline would make a good match for you." Eamon looked at Alistair for his reaction as he sipped his brandy.

"Have you gone completely addled, Eamon? We barely know each other."

"You have been exchanging letters, though."

Alistair glanced at Madeline's last letter. They had been exchanging letters since the unfortunate incident he put his foot in his mouth. Each of her letters had grown warmer.

"Yes, we have, but we're barely even friends, Eamon…more like acquaintances."

"You can't tell me the thought has not crossed your mind, Alistair. She is the sister of the second most powerful noble in Ferelden, as well as the twin of the hero of Ferelden. I have it on good authority she is well respected in Harpers Ford. Bann Shianni even likes her."

"It says a lot about Madeline's character if Shianni likes her."

"Indeed it does," Eamon chuckled. "I think she would make an excellent queen. Madeline is obviously smart. She is kind, gracious, and beautiful. And Elissa did want you to check on her sister, did she not?"

"She wanted me to see if Madeline was alive and give her aid if she needed it. I _don't think_ it crossed her mind about a possible union between her sister and me." Alistair raised a brow and shook his head.

"A great many arranged unions end up very successful. The husband and wife do end up eventually caring for one another." Eamon watched as Alistair pondered what he saying. "I'm sure Elissa would appreciate knowing her sister found happiness."

"I guess you're right. I would like to get to know her _before_ I decide anything."

"Of course. You're going to Harpers Ford after you visit Vigil's Keep. It will be good for you to see Madeline in her own environment. Survey how she rules her bannorn. Teagan will already have been there for a few days after you arrive. He'll help you out if you need it."

"One thing is for certain, she will be surprised to see me."

….

As Zevran headed back to the estate, a light rain began to fall which promised to cool the late afternoon. He suddenly saw Teagan's carriage coming up the road and it slowed down beside him.

Zevran was surprised to see him. Teagan's quarry men had already arrived and set up in the barracks hours earlier and there was no mention of him coming to Harpers.

The carriage stopped and Teagan stepped out.

"Hello, Zevran."

"Teagan, what a surprise! We were _not…. e_xpecting you."

"I just thought I'd check on my men and…"

"See Madeline?"

"Why yes, of course," Teagan said.

"Madeline is doing some grafting at the main orchard. If you're interested, just follow that road to the left and it will take you there. I'll have your bags brought to your room."

"Thank you, Zevran."

"You are most welcome, Arl Teagan." Zevran gave him a bow.

He chuckled and shook his head, watching Teagan head towards the orchard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rain had diminished to a drizzle as Teagan reached the orchard. He smiled when seeing Madeline in the distance.

As he got closer, Teagan saw her apply some sort of paste to a branch and then wrap silk around it. A broken branch cracked under his boot and she paused briefly.

"Hello. Zevran. I trust Teagan's men are satisfied with their accommodations."

"I'm sure their accommodations are fine."

"Teagan!"

She turned and greeted him with a radiant smile. "What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm not disturbing your work am I?"

"Oh no, not all."

"I'm glad." Teagan gave her a relieved smile. "What were you doing if I may ask?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." Madeline let out a nervous laugh.

"Please. Tell me." Teagan smiled encouragingly. "Were you cross breeding?"

"Yes, I am actually," Madeline beamed. "The trees here produce Harpers Red apples. The branch I grafted on will produce Ferelden Green Delicious on the tree, and hopefully cross pollination will occur."

"What type of apple do you hope will come of this?"

"I'm hoping for an apple that doesn't lose its taste when stored."

"I look forward to trying one if you succeed."

They looked at each other for awhile until Madeline broke the silence.

"So how long do I get to enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

"For as long as you'll have me," Teagan laughed. "I was actually hoping to convince you to come to Denerim in a few weeks. Satinalia is approaching, and there's a tournament coming up. Bann Sighard asked me if you would be willing to speak with his son Oswyn, who was tortured by Rendon Howe. Your sister… rescued him but he is forced to walk with a cane because of his injuries. Sighard was inspired by how you defied the odds and was hoping you would give some encouragement to Oswyn

"I'd be happy to meet Oswyn," Madeline smiled. "And you can stay as long as you would like. I enjoy your company"

"Sighard will be relieved, that's for certain, and as for me … I enjoy your company as well, Madeline." Teagan's gaze met hers. "I know I sent a thank you note for those cufflinks you had made for me, but I still wanted to thank you personally for them. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"I had to give you something, Teagan. You brought me to my brother and helped me see there is a world beyond Harpers Ford. Things have not been the same since I came back. I feel different, like I have grown."

"Like a butterfly."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Harpers Ford was your chrysalis, Madeline. And when you finally emerged from it, you saw there is a whole world beyond these confines, and you soared. I hope that did not sound too florid." Teagan felt embarrassed.

"Thank you, Teagan. What a sweet thing to say. And I do feel like I have emerged from something." Marlena's cheeks were flushed pink. "Anyway, I'm done here for today. Shall we head back? Byron has finished restoring the portrait of your sister, and it's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it."

"I look forward to seeing it." He smiled and took her arm.

"It's sitting on an easel in the main hall." Madeline stopped walking and looked at Teagan. "Would you be willing to ride to Highever with me when I visit my brother next week? Byron also finished restoring a portrait of Orianna and Oren, and he is too nervous to come with me."

"I'll be happy to come with you. I've wanted to see how your brother is doing."

"I appreciate it. As for Fergus, we've been exchanging notes and he's had paintings brought over. He's been really busy but knows I'm coming by. Maybe you can help me convince him to come to Denerim for the tournament."

"That is an excellent idea," Teagan smiled.

"Let's head back to the estate. I'm sure you must be tired after your trip."

"Actually I feel rather…refreshed, like I have just woken up from a very long nap." Teagan gave her a small sly smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zevran and Byron stood outside the door to the estate, both gazing outward towards the path that led to the main orchard.

"I hope he likes the restoration."

"You worry too much." Zevran reached over and rubbed his shoulders. "Teagan will love it and if he doesn't…I shall _make_ him love it."

"Given how Maddie is smitten with him, it would not be in your best interest to hurt him too much," Byron laughed.

"As he is with her," Zevran chuckled. "You should have seen how fast he headed for the orchard when I told him where…"

The sound of an approaching wagon gave Zevran pause and he turned to see it, coming up the road.

"Holy Maker! The man holding the reigns is Aidan." Byron's eyes widened.

"This is the same Aidan? Madeline's first love?" Zevran looked at the man. Wearing medium armor, he was a tall man, with short curly blond hair and his blue eyes stood out against his tanned skin.

Zevran watched as the man stepped out of the wagon and nervously approached them.

"Hello, Byron."

"Aidan," Byron nodded. "This is Zevran. Madeline's… left hand."

"Nice to meet you, Zevran," Aidan said in a polite tone. "Is Madeline around? I have come here with bad news."

Zevran eyed the covered casket in the wagon. "Let me guess, that body is the reason you are here." He tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, I'm here to bring back the body of Bann Mitchell's son, Ryan. His ship docked two days ago but he was killed at one of the taverns on the docks."

"But is it not your job to protect people there?"

"We are extremely short handed, and are still dealing with darkspawn and smugglers."

"First, Madeline is now bann of Harpers Ford. Mitchell was killed during the darkspawn invasion that occurred. He basically abandoned the town and was killed when his estate was overrun. It was Madeline who rallied us and there were very few casualties because of her actions." Byron glared at him. "The people made her bann because of her actions."

"Madeline's sister is the hero of Ferelden," Zevran added. "And she met her brother."

"Maker's breath! It's obvious I've been away far too long. We captured a few of Howe's men and they said the Cousland's were slaughtered. I had assumed Madeline was the last."

"Madeline's sister was saved by a Grey Warden and became one." Zevran looked at Aidan.

"Madeline is not going to be happy to know Ryan is dead," Byron sighed.

Zevran looked towards the road that led to the orchard and saw Madeline and Teagan.

_"This should be good," _Zevran thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Maker's Breath! Aidan!"

Teagan turned to see the shocked expression on Madeline's face.

"Who is that, Madeline?"

"His name is Aidan and… I have not seen him since he moved to Amaranthine."

At the moment, Teagan realized that Madeline had a history with this man, and could not help but feel a bit fascinated.

"Hello, Aidan."

Teagan watched as the man turned to face her.

"It's been a long time, Madeline," he said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, it has." Madeline smiled.

Teagan coughed, startling Madeline.

"Excuse my manners. Aidan, this is Arl Teagan of Redcliffe."

"Your grace," Aidan bowed." I've recently become Constable of Amaranthine."

Teagan responded with a polite nod.

"You've done well for yourself Aidan." Madeline gave him an approving nod.

"So have you from what I heard but I'm not surprised."

"So what brings you to Harpers Ford, Aidan?" Madeline asked. "Mitchell's son is dead, Maddie." Byron pointed to the casket.

"What?" Madeline let go of Teagan's arm, rushed to the casket and opened the lid.

"Bloody Hell! What in the blazes happened?" Madeline slammed the lid shut

"All we know is he disembarked from his ship and headed straight for The Hog's Breath Tavern. He apparently got drunk and a fight ensued. By the time my men arrived, it was too late."

"Damn him!" Madeline swore. "He was a selfish, arrogant bastard just like his father."

Madeline turned to Aidan. "Did Byron and Zevran tell you that Mitchell basically turned his back on Harpers, and fled to his estate with a few of the militia that supported him? The fool thought he'd be able to survive when the darkspawn tried to overrun the town. He _got what he deserved _for his selfishness."

"They did and I also heard you rallied the people and that's what saved Harper's Ford." Aidan smiled. "I always knew you had it in you." "I did what had to be done, Aidan, and I _had help_."

"Maddie, what would you like us to do with his…body?" Zevran interrupted.

"He has no other living relatives. Burn him. He deserves _nothing more_," Madeline said. "Nobody in Harpers Ford shed a tear for Mitchell and they won't for Ryan."

Teagan looked at Madeline and saw her expression as being that of devotion for Harpers, and bitterness for the former bann.

"Mitchell was always a jackass." Aidan remembered.

"That he was."

"If I may ask, have you had any problems with darkspawn lately?" Aidan handed Madeline Ryan's belongings which she immediately tossed to Zevran.

"If there is anything of value, put it in the vault. We can sell it and add the money to the town's coffers."

Madeline glanced back at Aidan. "The only problems we've had as of late are with small packs of diseased wolves."

"Consider yourselves lucky, then. Amaranthine has been having serious problems with bands of darkspawn. The new Grey Warden Commander is supposed to be arriving soon to command the Wardens, and hopefully they will be able to deal with it."

"Well, I hope you get the situation rectified." Madeline looked at Aidan. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually there is…Madeline. We have a lot of refugees outside the city and a bit of a food shortage. I was wondering if you could…help out."

"The farms have just been planted and we have just enough to feed everyone in Harpers. I can give you a few bushels of apples and potatoes from my personal stores, though."

"Thank you, Madeline. You can't begin to realize how this is going to help people."

"It's no problem, Aidan. We all have to work together to rebuild. Zevran and Byron will see to your needs."

"It was good to see you again, Madeline." Aidan held out his hand.

"Take care of yourself Aidan." Madeline took his hand and squeezed it briefly.

"Goodbye, Aidan." Madeline took Teagan's arm and they went inside.

"I'll have one of the men load your wagon with what Madeline said _you could have_." Byron glared at him. "And then you can go back to Amaranthine."

"I know you may not believe this, Byron, but I did care for her."

"Yes," Byron laughed. "Cared enough that you left a goodbye letter for her. A _real_ man would have the courage to tell her personally."

"I would have _never_ been able to leave if I had done that. Besides, she appears to have done quite well for herself. The arl seems quite taken with her as well."

Byron and Zeran watched as Aidan climbed back in the wagon.

"I'll wait for your men. Goodbye, Byron. Zevran."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline turned and looked at Teagan. "Aidan was my childhood sweetheart. He moved away to Amaranthine."

"I take it he was very special to you at one time."

"He was, but its all in the past now."

"It was very generous of you to help the people of Amaranthine."

"If there are people suffering, it would be wrong for me not to do anything."

"Madeline. Mitchell was always an ass. You care about your people and that's why you are a good bann."

"Thank you, Teagan, now let's not dwell on this and go see the portrait of your sister."

Madeline took Teagan's hand and led him to the main hall.

"Rowan." Teagan let out a sigh when catching a first glimpse of the portrait.

He walked over to it, amazed at what Byron had done. It was almost as if it was newly painted. It was no longer faded, and the chips in the paint were gone. By some Maker given miracle, Byron had even matched the colors perfectly during his restoration.

"Byron did a wonderful job."

"I can see how special she was to you."

"She was."

Teagan looked at Madeline and smiled. "Rowan would have liked you."

"Really?" Madeline's face turned pink.

"You are a strong woman Madeline. My sister had no patience for the women who were afraid to get their hands dirty during the Orlesian Occupation. She would have had a great admiration for all that you accomplished."

"Thank you, Teagan. I read Brother Genitivi's book on your sister and I know I would have liked her as well."

Teagan's eyes drifted toward the portrait of the woman and boy.

"Is that Orianna and Oren?"

"Yes. Fergus's butler found it and didn't tell him. He secretly brought it over. You can understand why I want you with me when I bring it to Fergus."

"Indeed I do. She was a lovely woman, and I can see a great deal of Fergus in Oren."

"Supper is in a couple of hours. I'm sure you would like to get settled in your room and relax for a bit." Madeline looked at him.

"Yes…it would be nice to freshen up but can I trouble you with a question? Do you by chance have a training area? I'm planning to enter the tournament."

"Really?" A_smile_ slowly _formed_ on her lips. "There's a training yard at the barracks and small one outside the kitchen. You're welcome to use either of them."

"Thank you." Teagan suddenly felt self conscious when he saw Madeline studying him.

"I'm going to going to check on supper before cleaning up. We're having roast turkey and candied yams. And I don't suppose you might be up for having dessert later in the evening?"

"I was hoping you'd suggest that." Teagan grinned roguishly. "And supper sounds delicious."

"I'm glad. Now I better let you get to your room. If you need anything, just ask Nora, the upstairs maid."

"Thank you, Maddie."

Madeline smiled and headed for the kitchen. Teagan headed up the stairs feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

. . . . … . . . . .

"Maddie."

Madeline moaned and rolled over.

"Maddie, wake up! We need you. Several packs of blight wolves and some bereskarn are invading the fields that are closest to the town."

"Tea….." Madeline opened her eyes and say Byron looking down at her.

"Blight wolves and bereskarn," Byron repeated.

Madeline flew out of bed. "Where's my armor?"

"Its still being repaired, you'll have to wear the Dalish armor that clan gave you."

"Andraste's Blood!" Madeline cursed as she rushed to the armor stand and hurriedly dressed and put her hair up.

"Where's Zevran?"

"He went to the barracks to round up everyone that was still there."

"The Militia?"

"Already on the field?"

"Are the bowmen stationed on the roofs in town?"

"One of the first things I had done."

"Excellent, Byron. You are going to make a great bann."

"Don't start."

"I want all the tubs in house filled with water and the bathhouses prepared."

"I'll tell the servants."

"Good."

"Zevran woke Teagan up. He's getting in his armor."

"Oh Maker, I bet he loved that."

Madeline hurried out of the room and crashed into Teagan.

"I'm sorry, Teagan."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said, his eyes gazing down to her _bare midriff_ before hastily looking back up at her.

"Dalish armor. My other armor is being repaired."

"I see."

"You two can discuss armor later. We have to make haste." Byron nudged Madeline.

"Of course. Let's go." Madeline sheathed her daggers and took her bow from Byron.

. ….. . … . …. . …..

Teagan was amazed at how the town was bustling and on alert so late at night. There were barricades in front of the gates and bowmen armed and ready on the roofs. There was a bonfire burning in the town square and Zevran was standing by it with Caleb.

"What's the situation?" Madeline said between breaths.

"The militia is out on the field with guards."

"And the mages from the Collective?"

"Paul is on the field, and Giles is outside the city gates with a few of the militia stationed there."

"Zevran, are Ser Perth and my other men with the militia?" Teagan asked

"Yes, Teagan. Ser Perth is assisting with leading them."

"How many were there?" Madeline grabbed a torch.

"There are at least four packs of wolves, and a dozen bereskarn." Zevran shuddered at the memory of dealing with them when he traveled with Elissa during the blight.

"Let's go!"

… … ….. … … ….

The militia and Teagan's men were battling the packs when they made their way to the field.

"Maddie and I will cover you," Zevran said as he loaded his crossbow with a knockback bolt.

Madeline loaded her bow with a fire arrow.

Teagan watched as Madeline took a deep breath and aimed her bow, loosened the grip of her right hand, and fired.

"Go!" Zevran commanded

Teagan and Byron looked at each other, unsheathed their swords and ran towards the group battling the diseased animals, as Zevran and Madeline continued to shoot bolts and arrows. After felling a wolf, he took a glance at Madeline and found her hurriedly coating her daggers with a liquid from a green vial before lunging for one of the marauding beasts. He was amazed, for she bore no traces of her limp. She was confident, fierce, and even graceful when fighting off two wolves.

They continued to fight off the band of diseased animals until there was no sign of anymore of them. Aside from two wounded militiamen there were no other causalities.

"Burn the carcasses," Byron commanded.

Teagan walked over to Madeline who was getting a small gash on her side healed by the mage. Though covered in blood and dirt, he still found her beautiful.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking," Madeline smiled. "You're quite the warrior you know."

"Th…Thank you." Teagan blushed. "I just wanted to do my part."

"Well you certainly did, Teagan, and I appreciate it. I trust you won't be training today."

"Definitely not," he chuckled.

"I think its all clear men." Madeline sheathed her daggers and picked up her bow. "I want everyone to the square. I have something to say."

…..

Teagan could see a streak of pink across the dark sky, the first light of dawn as _the sun began to rise__._

He stood with Madeline, Zevran, and Byron in the square as the crowd gathered around her.

"Good citizens of Harpers Ford!" Madeline called. "Thanks to all your help we have survived another onslaught! Let us give thanks!"

The crowd roared their approval as Madeline continued to speak out.

"Let us also give a special thank you to Arl Teagan and his men for graciously assisting us in the fight."

Teagan could feel himself blush as the crowd cheered him. He gave polite bow and motioned the crowd to let Madeline finish.

"I want the bowmen to remain on the roofs and some of the militia to be stationed outside the city for the time being. I also call for a celebration tonight right here in the square. You've all worked hard during these past few months. It is time to break bread and celebrate."

"Will you sing Bann Madeline?" Caleb called out.

"Only if your wife makes that potato dish I love, good mayor." Madeline smiled.

"She will, my lady."

"Good. Now I want all of you who were on the field to clean up and get some rest! I shall see you all tonight!"

"You heard the bann!" Caleb called.

"Let's head back to the estate." Madeline looked at Teagan and Byron.

She turned to see Zevran heading to the tavern.

"What's wrong with Zevran? He seemed awfully quiet after the battle."

"I'll go talk to him." Byron headed to the tavern figuring Zevran was in the room he stayed in when working there.

"Thank you, Byron. I hope he's alright."

Teagan took her arm and they headed back to the estate.

. ….. . …. . ….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zevran took a sip from his flask then wrapped his arms around his legs, as he rocked back and forth.

"Zevran." Byron shut the door and locked it.

"She was…so much like her on the field." Zevran took another sip from his flask and set it down.

"What's wrong, Zev?" Byron sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"As a Crow we are taught to keep our emotions in check." Zevran blinked away the tears. "We are made to accept death for what it is."

"You're not a Crow anymore, Zev." Byron pulled him closer.

"Seeing Madeline on the field tonight; she was so much like her sister. She was so commanding and formidable. It just brought everything back. You must think me a fool."

"I do not think you are a fool, Zev, and I know Elissa was very special to you," Byron said as Zevran rested his head on his shoulder.

"She saved my life and saw things in me that I did not know existed. It was like having her here again, Byron, and then the memory of seeing Sten carry her body out of Fort Drakon came back. I could hear Alistair's anguished cries. We…all gathered around her body. Her death took a small piece of all of us, and a bigger chunk of Alistair."

"But what made you come to Harpers with Teagan and Wynne?"

"Boredom mostly," Zevran sighed. "When Alistair revealed Elissa had a crippled twin sister she never met, I admit the curiosity got the best of me but I was expecting someone bedridden. Madeline was a revelation."

"And what about me?" Byron looked at Zevran.

"You are a revelation as well, Byron." Zevran cupped one his cheeks.

"I never dreamed I would encounter someone like you. We make a great pair."

"I feel the same way, Zev," Byron said.

"I trust you won't say anything about this to Madeline."

"She was very worried about you."

"I'll tell her. I've come to care for Madeline a great deal and I don't want to hurt her."

"She cares for you too."

"I know, and because of Elissa, I feel very protective towards Madeline. Elissa did so much for me; I feel I owe it to her to watch over Madeline. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I, Zevran. She means a lot to me."

"I know she does."

"You know when I woke her up; I could have sworn she mumbled part of Teagan's name," Byron laughed. "He's been here a few days and they are practically inseparable."

"He reminds me of Alistair," Zevran sighed. "An older more experienced version of Alistair that is."

"Do you think he might hurt Maddie?"

"Not…intentionally. I worry about a lot of things. She should not be corresponding with Alistair, for one thing."

Madeline and Alistair had been corresponding on and off since he had written that letter of apology several weeks ago. Zevran had snuck in her study and had read those letters. They talked about their childhood; she gave him instructions to give to the palace gardeners on how to prune the apple trees there. He told her a bit about her sister and of their travels, and she talked about Harpers Ford. The letters were seemingly innocent, but Zevran knew they were a dangerous catalyst.

"We should get back." Zevran got up.

"We don't need to go." Byron looked at Zevran. "We can clean up and sleep here."

"Why are there not more Fereldens like you? Alright. We'll stay here. I would appreciate more quiet time with you." Zevran hugged Byron.

"That's because I am only three quarters Ferelden." Byron slowly undid the top portion of Zevran's armor. My mother was half Nevarran."

"That…explains a lot." Zevran laughed

. . . … . . .

It was the late afternoon as Madeline came down the stairs. The estate smelled of apple pie, roast chicken and assorted dishes that were being prepared for the celebration.

Teagan came out of the study.

"I just peered out the window when I heard a carriage and saw your brother."

"Let's go meet him."

Madeline and Teagan headed outside and rushed over to Fergus.

"Fergus!" Madeline hugged him. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"Its good to see you, Sister." Fergus smiled. "I know you said in your last note that you were coming by next week, but I just couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm happy you came. We're having a celebration in the square."

"I saw that coming in. I was greeted by music and such delicious smells."

"How are you, Fergus?" Teagan shook his hand.

"Taking each day as they come, Teagan. It gets a little better each day. The castle is still far too quiet for my liking. Its good to see you."

"Let me take your bag. I'll have it brought up to a room. We can go the square later."

Madeline and Teagan led Fergus to the hall, where she handed Fergus's bag to a servant and requested a room be prepared for him.

"Fergus, there is something I want to show you. We were planning to bring it to Highever Castle."

"Is it one of the paintings I sent over?"

"Actually, its one your butler, Martin, sent." Madeline took Fergus's hand and led him to the covered easel.

Fergus let out a gasp, and dropped the book he was carrying when he saw it.

Madeline could see the tears form in his eyes.

"Anna." He sighed, reaching out to the portrait. "My boy. I don't…know what to say."

"You needn't say anything, Brother." Madeline squeezed his hand.

"Where is Byron? I have to thank him."

"He's in town overseeing the preparations for the celebration with Zevran."

"He will definitely get a thank you. Oh! Before I forget. I have something for you as well." Fergus picked up the book he dropped and handed it to her. "This was father's journal. He had it in a secret crawl space that Howe did not find. I thought…you'd like to read it."

"Thank you, Fergus." Madeline took the journal from him. "I would very much like to read it."

"There is also an entry about you, Madeline."

Teagan could see Madeline's lip quiver slightly. "I'll be sure to read it. Would you like to rest for a bit?"

"Yes, a brief respite would be nice."

"I'll escort Fergus upstairs." Teagan offered.

"Thank you, Teagan. Just look for Nora upstairs; she'll know the room."

"Thank you, sister." Fergus kissed her cheek. "I shall see you later, then."

Clutching the journal, Madeline watched them leave the room before heading to her study.

….

Madeline sat in the chair and looked at the journal. She lifted the book to her face and sniffed it. It smelled of aged leather, ink, and strangely, a faint trace of Bergamot.

"This was my father's."

It scared her when Fergus mentioned there was an entry about her.

"Stop being such a coward!" she said aloud.

Madeline finally opened the journal and turned to the final pages, until she found what she was looking for.

_I saw Madeline today. I remained hidden by the trees and watched as she planted flowers by Lydia's grave. And when she got up, I could scarcely believe my eyes, for she had barely a trace of a limp_

_ That diagnosis and all those assumptions the doctors made years ago were wrong. She is not crippled. _

_As one gets older, it gets easier to evaluate the decisions and choices you made. I've had a good life for the most part but I should have never listened to Eleanor and allowed Madeline to be sent away. Lydia believed in our daughter, while we discarded her as if she was a lost cause. I realize now, with every passing moment, that we dishonored our family by sending Madeline away._

_As I looked at her, I saw a beautiful competent young woman. I also saw the pain of losing the one person who believed in her, nurtured her. _

_I know she must feel like we abandoned her. How can I get her to believe that I never stopped thinking about her? How can I explain her mother's fear and guilt? Would she even believe me if I told her that I did love her and prayed for her everyday?"_

_This burden in my heart is too much for me to bear. Once Fergus and I return from the south, we shall travel to Harpers with Elissa. I know we have missed so much of her life, but I need to make things right with or without Eleanor's approval. Madeline is my daughter and she deserves to know her family. She deserves to be formally acknowledged as a Cousland. As the Maker is my witness, I will do this._

Madeline set the book down and covered her mouth. Getting up from her chair, she left the room, brushing past several of the servants and opened the main door and ran out. She stumbled and dry heaved into the bushes. Her father had seen her. He had actually seen her. Word must have reached him that Lydia had died and he wanted to check on her. Closing her eyes Madeline remembered back to the period where she would visit her aunt's grave everyday. It could have any of those days he had seen her. Was she so wrapped up in her grief that she could not sense being watched?

Getting up, Madeline brushed herself off not even bother to fight the tears.

"Oh Maker!" She cried and ran off in the direction towards the barn.

As she stepped inside Madeline picked up a shovel and flung it against the wall before dropping to her knees and breaking down.

…. . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . …..

Fergus was standing in the as Teagan came down the stairs.

"Teagan, I can't find Madeline anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't. Why don't you head down to the square? I'll look for her."

"Thank you. I must have Maddie give me the grand tour, so I know my way around."

"It was a little daunting for me in the beginning as well." Teagan laughed. "I'm sure I can find her."

"Thank you, Teagan. I'll see you in a bit."

Teagan immediately headed for Madeline's study, for that was where she was heading earlier.

"Madeline." He opened the door and walked inside.

Standing near her desk, he looked down and saw the journal Fergus had given her.

He picked up the journal where it was laying open and began to read it.

"Oh no!" Teagan set the journal down and ran out of the room.

. … . … . …..

After a thorough search of the grounds, Teagan finally found her in the barn huddled against the wall, crying.

"Maddie." He got down on the floor and sat next to her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. "My father was planning to see me after he returned from the south." She sobbed. "He wanted to see me, Teagan."

Teagan reached over, put his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him and cried. Madeline now knew that she did matter and that her father regretted giving up on her. She was mourning the man she never knew.

"There's something else, Teagan, and it something you can _never _reveal to Fergus. It would hurt him far too much. My Aunt Lydia predicted Howe would eventually betray my father and she was right. In her journals, there are entries about how she begged him to rethink is friendship with Howe. Why didn't he listen to her?"

His heart ached when her tear stained face looked at him. Her grief was melting away the layers of bitterness and it was a revelation to witness. Teagan gently brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Your father was good man, Maddie. But Elissa once told me that your father's best trait was also his greatest flaw. He only saw the good in people. And you are right, this would only hurt Fergus."

"I just wish I could have had the chance to talk to him, Teagan."

"You have your brother now, and all the time in the world to continue to get to know him and create a bond."

"I already consider him family, Teagan. I just wish I could have spoken to him and… to Elissa."

Teagan and Madeline looked at each other. Their faces were inches apart from each other and all he could think about was kissing her. He could not even remember the last time he had these feelings and felt torn by them.

"Your brother was looking for you. I told him we would meet him in town." Teagan stood up and helped her up."

"I must look horrible."

"You look beautiful." Teagan gently wiped the tears from her cheek.

They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Madeline spoke up.

"We should head to the square."

"Yes. I guess we should."

"I feel so embarrassed right now." Madeline wiped her eyes.

"You never have to feel that way in front of me, Maddie."

"Thank you, Teagan." Madeline hugged him.

"Let's go." Teagan took her hand and they headed out.

. . . . . . … …

The celebration was in full swing when Teagan and Madeline reached the square. The crowd rushed to them and they said their hellos. Teagan saw Fergus standing by a table and pointed him out to Madeline who immediately went to him.

"There you are. I was about call out a search party for the two of you." He smiled.

"I…read that entry our father wrote about me in his journal, Fergus."

Teagan watched as Fergus and Madeline looked at each other and she burst into tears.

"I can't believe he wanted to see me. He was going to bring you and Elissa to see me. I spent most of my life feeling abandoned, like I did not matter. You don't know how much it means to me that he thought about me and wanted to see me."

"Oh, Maddie." Fergus put his arms around her. "My dear sister, I am so sorry for mother and father's actions and I promise you will _never_ feel that way again, _not_ as long I am standing. This I swear."

Teagan watched as Fergus and Madeline held each other and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Zevran asked as he made his way to Teagan.

"They're healing, Zevran." Teagan smiled softly as he watched Fergus and Madeline hold each other.

"Enough tears! This is a celebration!" Zevran said as he grabbed Madeline and took her to where people were dancing.

Fergus could only laugh as Zevran led Maddie where Byron was. She put an arm around each of them before whirling around and started dancing to the music.

Motioning for Fergus, he took her hand and they started to dance.

They smiled and laughed.

Smiling, Teagan accepted an ale from Ser Perth as he continued to watch Madeline, and made the decision that he would ask to court her during the Satinalia Holiday when he would present her with something he'd been saving, waiting for the right woman to give it to.

Eamon could forget his dream of marrying her off to Alistair. He could not even remember the last time he enjoyed being with a woman.

"Bann Madeline, you promised me you would sing." Caleb dragged her to the musicians.

"What's this about singing?" Fergus walked up to Teagan.

"You'll see," Teagan grinned.

Madeline whispered something to the musicians who immediately started playing a tavern ballad.

Teagan smiled and watched Fergus laugh and grin as he listened to his sister sing.

"She inherited her singing from our grandmother, on Father's side of the family."

Everyone clapped and applauded for more but she stopped and went over to where everyone was standing.

"You have a lovely voice, Sister." Fergus beamed.

"Thank you."

The sound of a horn made them turn towards the city gates.

"Blessed Andraste! It's the king!" A man yelled.

The crowd split of and knelt down as Alistair made his way to them.

"Your Majesty." Madeline bowed as she stood up. "What a surprise!"

"I certainly hope it's a pleasant one." Alistair smiled. "I see you are having a celebration. Please don't stop on my account. I've just come from visiting Vigil's Keep and welcoming the new Warden Commander. And I thought I would stop by and say hello."

"It's a nice surprise, your Majesty. Please feel free to enjoy some food and drink."

"Thank you. Our horses are outside the town's gates."

"You heard the king." Byron yelled.

"Its good to see you, Alistair," Fergus said.

"Likewise, Fergus." Alistair grinned and glanced at Teagan. "Hello, Teagan."

"Hello, your Majesty." Teagan managed a polite smile.

"We will talk more in a bit, but the good arl owes me a dance." Madeline took Teagan's hand.

"There is a nice cheese platter on the table, your Majesty." Teagan pointed to the table. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, Teagan." Alistair said, not picking up on the mocking tone.

….

Alistair walked over to the food table and surveyed the assortment of dishes before helping himself to a piece of cheese.

He glanced at Teagan and Madeline sharing a dance as a small crowd formed around him.

"Excuse me your Majesty, will you hold my baby." A woman came up to him.

"Why…certainly." Alistair smiled, taking the baby in his arms. "This is the best part of being king you know."

"He's named after his father and you." The woman said. "Robert Alistair."

"Thank you." He handed the baby back to her. "I am honored."

Alistair turned to talk more with the crowd, not seeing the laughter and playful banter Teagan and Madeline were sharing.

… .. .. .. …

Teagan and Madeline stopped dancing when they the saw the sky darkening and the distant sound of thunder.

"Oh blast!" Madeline frowned. "Leave it to the weather to ruin our night. I'm going to make sure the town hall is open in case we have to move everything. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here."

He watched Madeline walk over to Caleb and they immediately headed for the hall.

Sensing someone was looking at him, Teagan turned to see Alistair giving him a smile.

He quickly reciprocated before Alistair looked away and wandered over to the crowd that was watching him.

"Eamon!" Teagan said to himself, realizing that his brother likely urged Alistair to make a stop here.

"Damn him."

A light rain began to fall as Teagan turned and headed to the town hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rain came out of nowhere, or so it had seemed to Teagan, who was now inside the town hall watching Madeline arrange all the food as she chatted with Alistair. Teagan was feeling increasingly annoyed and intruded upon by Alistair. Even though knowing he should not feel this way, Teagan silently resented his presence.

Teagan walked over to them. "The weather certainly did change."

"Yes it did." Madeline remarked as she nibbled on strawberry. "Alistair and his guards are staying overnight."

"Thank you for your generosity and graciousness Madeline." Alistair smiled gratefully.

"It's not a problem. I have plenty of room."

"So how was your visit to Vigil's Keep?" Teagan asked as Zevran handed him an ale.

"They had a darkspawn attack and most of the Wardens from Orlais were killed."

"Oh no! I thought it was over with after…." Madeline suddenly stopped talking.

"The Warden Commander assured me he would deal with the situation and I have every confidence he will. Have you dealt with any stragglers?"

"My scouts have not seen any darkspawn but we battled several packs of blight wolves and a half dozen bereskarn last night." Madeline said. "I have over fifty men in my militia and we are prepared."

"I can attest to that." Teagan added. "Everybody in the town banded together. None of them reached the town and there were only a couple of minor injuries."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alistair grinned at Madeline. "I can see Harper's Ford is another bannorn I will not have to worry about."

"I had help." Madeline blushed. "Zevran and Byron rallied everyone in town. Teagan and his men also joined the battle."

"I wish all bannorns were as problem free." Alistair sighed. "Rainesfere and Harpers Ford are the only ones without problems. I guess I can credit that to how they are run."

Teagan and Madeline both looked embarrassed by the compliment.

"You are never going to believe who I came across when I was at Vigil's Keep." Alistair chuckled. "Oghren. He's joining the Wardens."

"Oghren?" Teagan choked and looked at Zevran.

Do they even allow drunks in the Wardens?" Zevran grabbed a plate and helped himself to some food.

"Who is Oghren?"

Teagan turned to see the puzzled expression on Madeline's face.

"Oghren traveled with us during the Blight." Alistair explained.

"And after the battle he challenged to Teagan to a drinking contest." Zevran laughed.

Madeline looked at Teagan. "You challenged a dwarf to a drinking contest?"

"I admit it was not one of my…best ideas." Teagan set down the ale.

"Sten and I carried him to a room and Wynne had to give him a healing spell." Zevran remembered.

Teagan looked at Madeline and saw the smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry Teagan." She laughed.

"It's alright Maddie." Teagan chuckled at memory. "I can look back and laugh at that now."

"I must have missed that." Alistair suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Zevran and Teagan looked at each other remembering that Alistair had locked himself in his rooms during the celebrations.

Teagan glanced across the room and watched Fergus playing with one of the local children. He watched Madeline go to him and put her arm around him.

"Look at that!" Alistair smiled when seeing the closeness between Fergus and Madeline.

"They have gotten very close." Teagan remarked as he watched them.

"Madeline and Fergus have filled a void in each other." Zevran added. "Elissa would be happy her sister and brother have formed a bond."

"It certainly warms my heart to see it." Alistair watched as Fergus and Madeline walked back towards them, hand in hand.

"Madeline, I was just about to tell Alistair that you will be coming back to Denerim with me in a few weeks and Fergus will be joining us as well." Teagan grinned.

"Yes. I want participate in the tournament and enjoy the Satinalia festivities."

"And I intend to introduce Madeline to the nobility." Fergus put his arm around Madeline and looked at Teagan. "Would you mind if we held a small reception at your estate?"

"Not at all."

"You don't have to do that Fergus." Madeline blushed.

"I _do_ have to do this." Fergus kissed her cheek.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Alistair nodded. "You are Bann of Harpers Ford. Its time you introduce yourself to society."

"Just so you know Fergus I am doing this _for you_."

"And I thank you for that dear Sister." Fergus laughed.

"Madeline is also going to be helping Oswyn." Teagan beamed.

"Really?" Alistair looked at Madeline. "Sighard has mentioned Oswyn's depression. If anyone can help him, it's bound to be you."

"I'll certainly do my best." Madeline sighed. "His father must love him a great deal to have asked Teagan to inquire if I would help him. I understand he walks with a cane now."

"Howe…had him tortured repeatedly." Alistair growled at the memory. "I've never taken pleasure in killing when I was traveling with your sister and our group Madeline, but those men in Howe's dungeon deserved what they got."

"Yet you freed Vaughn from his cage." Zevran from reminded him.

"You just will never let that go will you Zev." Alistair sighed.

"Shianni told me about Vaughn. He makes Mitchell seem like a gentlemen considering what I have heard about him."

"And he is definitely _not _going to like you my dear." Zevran said.

"He hates me, so you won't be alone." Teagan laughed. "He doesn't like any noble who treat their Elven servants with any sort of fairness and dignity."

"I trust he won't be invited to my reception, Brother." Madeline looked at Fergus.

"Definitely not. He's not too thrilled with me. Our Alienage in Highever was highly renowned across Ferelden for being one of the best. And its one of my priorities to get it back to that state. Many elves want to relocate their but there is only so much room at the moment."

Fergus looked at Alistair. "I mean no offense Alistair. I have seen the changes you have at Denerim's Alienage and things are definitely better."

"None taken Fergus. I read Highever's records and wanted to follow your father's example."

"I'm honored you think that Alistair." Fergus smiled.

Madeline looked around and noticed the music had died down and people were looking at them.

"Alistair. Would you mind talking more with some of the townspeople? It's not everyday they get to see their king up close"

"Of course I don't mind. Talking with people is actually the thing I enjoy most."

Alistair excused himself and they watched one of his guards follow him as he mingled with the crowd.

"Maker! It's pouring out there!" Fergus exclaimed.

"It's getting late too."

"I'm still tired from last night." Madeline yawned. "Zevran, we have that merchant to deal with tomorrow."

"Indeed we do and its one of my favorite job duties as well."

"And what's that?" Teagan folded his arms.

"He samples all spirits and tells me which ones to purchase and which ones taste like turpentine."

"Aren't you drunk by the time you finish?" Teagan raised a brow.

"Not drunk my friend." Zevran corrected. "A little light headed perhaps but _never _drunk."

Alistair rejoined the group.

"Its so nice talking with people who have no complaints." He sighed contentedly.

"Thank you Alistair. It was a lot different when Mitchell ruled. When they made me bann and with Byron's help, we immediately set out to correct Mitchell's misdeeds."

"We better head to back to the estate, if we are to meet that merchant tomorrow." Zevran set his plate down.

"Yes it is getting late."

"I need to do a few things before I head back."

"I'll escort Alistair." Zevran offered.

"I'll join you. You must see the portrait restoration Byron did for me before you retire." Fergus said.

"I'd love to see it Fergus." Alistair turned to Madeline. "It's certainly been an interesting evening. Thank you so much for your hospitality Madeline."

"It's my pleasure. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask me, Zevran or Byron. Your room is across from my room and Teagan's. There is also an antechamber for your guards."

"Thank you Madeline."

Teagan and Madeline watched them leave the hall.

"Do you need any help?" Teagan looked at Madeline.

"I just wanted to give Caleb some instructions. You can escort me back to the estate."

"I'll be happy too."

"Thank you Teagan."

Teagan watched her say goodbye to a few of the townspeople and then talk to Caleb. Alistair's surprise visit did not turn out to be as intrusive as he originally thought it would be. He would be leaving sometime tomorrow and things would get back to normal.

"The rain has died down." Madeline said as she walked back towards him, smiling.

"Indeed it has." Teagan put his arm around her. "But as a gentleman I am still obligated to protect you even it's merely a light mist."

"Thank you Teagan." Madeline smiled.

Slowly they headed outside and both seemed to enjoy taking their time as they walked back to the estate.

…. . . . . . . . …..

Madeline found Alistair coming out of his room the next morning as she stood by the stairs.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"I hope you had a good night sleep."  
"I did thank you."

"So I presume you will be leaving after breakfast."

"We're going wait until it dries up a bit and if we ride straight through, it will be late when arrive at Denerim which means I can avoid the crowds."

"That's understandable. Perhaps when I get back I'll show you one of the orchards."

"I'd like that very much."

"Breakfast should be ready. If you need anything just ask Byron. Zevran and I have to meet a merchant."

"Thank you Madeline."

"I'll see you later."

Madeline looked down the stairs and found Zevran waiting by the door for her.

"Good morning Zev."

"Morning sweet. Shall we head out?"

"Yes let's go." Madeline took his arm.

… . . . . ….

"Thank you again." Madeline waved to the man and shut the door as Zevran went over their purchases and put them in the stockroom.

"That went well." Zevran said as he locked the storeroom.

"What would I do without you Zevran?"

"Oh you and Byron seemed to be doing well before I came along." Zevran chuckled.

"You have become a great friend Zev. I really like having you around. And seeing you and Byron…it makes me happy."

"I care about you too Madeline but there's something I need to tell you. You resented the fact we were not honest about Alistair and Elissa's relationship. I am about to be honest with you about…something."

"What's wrong Zevran?" Madeline frowned slightly, afraid at what he was going to say.

"You never asked me why I left after the battle the other night."

"I figured you had your reasons and would tell me when you were ready. I did not want to pry."  
"Ah and this one of the traits that distinguishes you from your sister. She would have followed me and not let give me a moment to myself."

"Aunt Lydia taught me to be a good listener but to never pry when people were not ready to reveal themselves."

"Your aunt was a very wise woman." He smiled. "Anyway, the reason I left after the battle was because seeing you brought back memories of your sister and it became…too much for me. The way you were on the field, you just reminded me so much of her."

"I did?"

"Yes and it really made me…miss her. I hope you are not taking offense to what I am saying. That does not mean I think of you any less. You have become special to me in your own way."

"I'm not offended Zevran. Just you being honest means so much to me." Madeline reached over and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Well I must say I was…not expecting this reaction but I am glad nevertheless." He hugged her back.

"Like I said before I am happy to have you around."

"And I am happy to be had." Zevran smiled.

"So tell me Zevran, when are you going to teach me some your skills? I want enter the tournament."

"I can definitely teach you a few things and given how skilled you are, it should not take long."

"Lets go out in a bit after." Madeline suddenly stopped talking.

"Is there something else you wanted to discuss?"

"Can I confide in you?"

"You know you can tell anything sweet."

"Well I don't care if you tell Byron…but nobody else."

"Your secret is safe with me." Zevran promised.

"There was a moment before I went to the party, when I was with Teagan. He was comforting me after I read my father's journal and there was a moment when it looked like…"

"Looked like what?"

"This is going to sound insane…but it looked like he was going to kiss me."

"And what would you have done if he kissed you?"

"That's the thing Zevran. I would not have minded if he did."

"So what is the problem?"

"What if I am wrong? I would not want to lose his friendship."

"You Fereldens." Zevran sighed.

"Just don't say anything. I need to see if I'm wrong."

"Or right?" Zevran added.

"It just feels…odd having these feelings."

"Whets the problem then? Is it his age?"

"Age?" Madeline laughed. "Age has nothing to do with it. I'll have you know I once shared my bed with a man who was at least fifteen years older than Teagan."

"You know for being so sheltered and sequestered in Harpers, you are certainly quite…liberated."

"I'm no harlot Zevran. When I ended things with Aidan I certainly had no intention of spending my days pining away for him and I did not share my bed with every man who came to town. It just… different with Teagan."

"Why don't you take your time and explore your friendship with him more and see where that takes you."

"I could do that."

"Now didn't you say you wanted some training?" Zevran winked.

"Thanks for listening Zev." Madeline hugged him.

"Anytime my dear you will _always _be able to count on me."

…. . . . . . . . . . . …..

"I yield your Grace."

Teagan reached down and helped Ser Perth up.

"Excellent that's three for three and one draw."

"Teagan that was extraordinary!"

He turned to see Alistair standing in the door.

"Thank you Alistair." Teagan bowed.

"Would you like to spar with me?"

"I'd be honored." Teagan looked at Ser Perth. "Thank you Perth. Will you check on the quarry men for me?"

"Yes your Grace."

Ser Perth bowed to Alistair and left the room.

"So are you planning to enter some of the bouts?"

"Indeed I am."

Byron looked up from the sketch he was working and watched their interaction.

Teagan unsheathed his sword, grabbed his shield and looked at Alistair. "Are you ready?"

Alistair did not lunge at him as Teagan thought he would. Instead, he circled around him, testing his responses. With no warning Alistair suddenly sprang towards him, his sword parrying his own. Teagan managed to knock him back with his shield but suddenly found himself flung against the wall. He had forgotten Alistair had his templar skills. By the time he caught his balance back; Alistair lunged for him again but managed to block his blow. Teagan bristled at Alistair's mocking grin.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Teagan hoped Alistair would make a mistake. He charged at Alistair and managed to knock him back a few times but Alistair was solidly built, a few inches taller and it was nearly impossible to get him on the ground. Alistair knocked him off balance and just as he was recovering smited him against the wall. Teagan felt his head hit against the hard surface.

Teagan looked up to see Alistair bending over him with the blunted sword pointed against his chest.

"I yield," Teagan gasped, feeling sweat trickle down his face.

"An excellent bout, Teagan," Alistair helped him to his feet. "You made me work for it. I'm sure you will win a lot of the bouts with combatants your own age."

"Thank you…Alistair."

"Now if you will excuse me. I should clean up a bit. Madeline said she was going show me her orchards before we leave."

Alistair gave Byron a polite bow and left the room, his guards following closely behind him.

Teagan slowly walked slowly towards Byron who got up and rushed towards him.

"Teagan. Are you alright?"

Teagan clutched his chest and Byron immediately put his arm around him and led him to the bench. "Broken…rib. Get a mage!"  
Byron quickly ran out of the room as Teagan grimaced in agony praying that Madeline would not see him this way.

….

Zevran watched as Alistair and Madeline walked towards the road that led to the main orchard. Alistair's guards trailed slowly behind them. Hearing the sound of running, Zevran turned to see Byron running back to the estate with Paul, one of the mages from the Collective.

"What is this about?" He wondered

Zevran turned and headed back to the house.

…..

Zevran found Byron and Paul in the training room with Teagan who was sprawled across the bench.

"What in the blazes happened?"

"Alistair." Byron turned to look at Zevran. "He saw Teagan sparring with Ser Perth then he asked for a bout."

"He will be fine." Paul said. "Its just a broken rib." He turned back and finished healing Teagan who let out a sigh as the pain went away.

"Thank you Paul." Byron shook his hand then gave him three sovereigns.

"That's what I'm here for." Paul smiled. "Thank you and I'll let myself out."

"Do not mention this too Madeline."

"Your secret is safe with me." Paul smiled as he left the room.

"Ah Teagan." Zevran chuckled. "It looks like your pride was far more wounded.

"Bloody bastard." Teagan growled as he sat up. "I am only eleven years older and he acts like I am an old man."

"You know Teagan, if you are really eager to get back at Alistair, we happen to know somebody who might be able to help you."

"You're not talking about Tyler?" Byron's eyes widened.

"Indeed I am and I know he would help improve your battle techniques for the right amount of coin."

"He's a former Templar and lives on one of the farms." Byron explained.

Teagan reached out and grabbed the front of Zevran's armor to pull him closer.

"Money is no object. Get him. I don't even care if I win. I would be happy forcing that arrogant whelp into a draw."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Teagan grimaced slightly when he sat up. Although his rib was healed, he was still sore from Alistair's throttling.

"Don't templars use…lyrium?" Teagan glanced at Zevran.

"Alistair never used lyrium," Zevran grinned.

"Tyler once said it all goes down to discipline and focus when you're a templar," Byron added.

"I'm sure he'd be more than willing to teach you enough skills that would help you."

"When can we meet this Tyler?" Teagan growled.

"We can go in the morning, while Madeline is out in the orchards."

"Just one thing, why are you so interested in helping me?" Teagan folded his arms.

"A good king is one who is humble my friend." Zevran patted him on the back. "Its time Alistair learn that lesson, and I am _more_ than willing to assist in anyway I can."

"Thank you. I better head downstairs. I want to be there to say goodbye to Alistair when he leaves."

Byron and Zevran watched him walk out of slowly the room.

"Zevran, when Madeline goes to Denerim, I want you to go with her." Byron took Zevran's hand. "You have access to the palace, and you can keep an eye on her."

"And this is why we make a great pair." Zevran squeezed Byron's hand. "I was going to talk with you about this tonight. If I do this, you must promise you will come down during the tournament and the Satinalia holiday."

"You have my promise on that," Byron smiled

"Let's go downstairs and watch the three of them," Zevran chuckled.

….. ….. ….. … …

Teagan frowned and watched Alistair and Madeline walk back to the front of the estate.

"So, when you are in Denerim, we will dine in the veranda at the gardens and you can identify those apples trees we have."

"I'll be happy to, Alistair."

"I guess I better head out. Eamon is probably frantic."

"I have something for you. Just give me a few minutes." Madeline turned and ran back inside.

Madeline brushed past Zevran and Byron.

"Teagan, let me again say that was an excellent sparring you really made me work for it."

"Your welcome…Alistair."

"You know your brother had the most ridiculous suggestion," Alistair laughed.

"And what did he suggest?" Teagan folded his arms and looked at Alistair.

"He actually told me I should consider marriage with Madeline."

Byron coughed and covered his mouth as Zevran looked on.

"Alistair, _you_ are king. N_ot_ my brother. You have to decide do what's right _for you_."

"You are right. I don't even know why Eamon suggested it. Thank you for being a good friend to me, and to Madeline. I still have a good twenty eight years, give or take. I will marry when I am ready. "

"Anytime, Alistair," Teagan said.

They stopped talking when Madeline came out carrying a basket.

"Here is some food for you and your guards." Madeline handed the basket to Alistair, who immediately handed it to one of his guards.

"Thank you," Alistair smiled. "You are too kind. And as much as I would like to stay, I'm afraid I do have to go."

"Thank you for the lovely visit." Madeline bowed. "I'm sorry my brother did not make it back in time to see you off. I presume he is still out visiting some of the remote villages under his teynir."

"It's alright, Madeline. Please send him my regards and thank you for your hospitality. I shall look forward to seeing you in Denerim." Alistair kissed her hand.

Zevran looked over at Teagan and saw his lips tighten.

"Goodbye." Alistair looked at Teagan, Zevran, and Byron.

They bowed as he got in his carriage. Alistair gave one last wave to Madeline before he rode away.

"Teagan, are you alright?" Madeline walked over to him.

"I am just a bit sore from training today."

"I'll have a bath prepared for you, and I will leave you a jar of this wonderful coriander mint balm that is great for the occasional ache."

"You are too good to me."

"It's my pleasure." Madeline smiled.

"I'll come with you." Byron followed Madeline and they went into the house.

"Will you be able to see Tyler tomorrow?" Zevran looked at Teagan.

"Oh, I will be ready to meet this Tyler. You _can count_ on it."

… …. ….. …. …..

The next morning Teagan watched as Madeline went off with Fergus to pick out apple trees for the memorial garden they were going to build in Highever.

Zevran pulled up in a carriage and Teagan got in.

The majority of the soreness he felt yesterday had all but diminished. The hot bath had helped, as did the balm Madeline left for him.

"So tell me about this Tyler. I don't recall him at the celebration the other night," Teagan remarked.

"Tyler is rather…eccentric. He was at the battle, then went back to his farm and patrolled the woods with his women."

"Women?"

"He lives with two women."

"Interesting."

"So tell me, Teagan, what are your intentions toward Madeline?"

"What?"

"Teagan, don't be coy. I used to be a Crow. I am trained to be observant and it's quite obvious you have a keen interest in Madeline."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"_Not_ at all."

"Good. I have come to care for Madeline a great deal, and I intend to ask her if I can court her during the Satinalia celebrations."

"How sweet, but what about Alistair and what he mentioned about your brother's suggestion?"

"You heard Alistair yesterday. He thinks the idea is ridiculous."

"You should not let your guard down, Teagan. This is Alistair, and you know your brother."

"My brother can go soak his head."

"You surprise me, Teagan." Zevran's eyes widened. "I certainly was not expecting a response like that. I owe you an apology. I thought you were here under the guise of aiding Eamon. It's refreshing to see you step out from under his shadow."

"I don't blame you for assuming that. I should have done it a long time ago. It took meeting Madeline, and getting to know her to see how I've wasted so much of my life doing his bidding."

"While that is good for you, my main concern is for Madeline. I do not want to see her hurt."

"I would _never_ hurt her." Teagan looked at Zevran. "And I trust you will not breathe a word of this conversation to her."

"Of course, I won't say anything. Being discreet is one of my many talents."

"Thank you."

Zevran briefly glanced at Teagan, who seemed lost in his own thoughts as they continued on their trek to Tyler's.

….. . . . ….. . . . ….

Fergus and Madeline sat on the bench in the barn, and watched as one of the workers prepared the trees being prepared to go to Highever Castle.

Fergus had picked put five trees of varying sizes which would be planted where the old barn stood.

"The castle's groundskeeper is preparing an evergreen hedge that will border the area." Fergus took Madeline's hand. "The trees will be planted according to your instructions."

"Before we go to Denerim, I will check the trees." Madeline watched as the smallest tree, was packed carefully in the wagon. "We'll be stopping by there along the way."

"Thank you, Maddie." Fergus smiled.

"You're my brother, Fergus. I want to help you. We have lost too many years."

"Indeed we have, Sister." Fergus let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. "I have something else for you. This was found in our sister's room. I know…she would want you to have it. Father had it made for her."

Fergus held out an emerald bracelet and put it around her wrist. "I know Father would have wanted you to have it as well."

"Fergus…. it's beautiful. To know this belonged to Elissa…." Madeline touched the bracelet. "I will treasure this."

"Thank you." Madeline hugged him.

"I'm just happy to have you in my life, Maddie."

They sat in silence for awhile before standing up to head back to the main house.

"You know, Teagan told me about the battle you had with those wolves. He was very impressed how everything was so organized and how everyone came together. He also said you were quite formidable on the field."

"I did what I had to do, Fergus." Madeline could feel herself blush.

"You are a lot like Mother, Maddie."

Madeline slightly tensed when hearing that.

"Really?" She looked at Fergus. "How so?"

"Mother was quite the battle maiden during the rebellion, but it was only a part of who she was. She did her duty, but it did not become her life. Elissa wanted to come to the south with us and it drove Mother crazy that she was not willing to settle down."

"I guess you could say I am a reluctant rogue. Aunt Lydia had me trained for the sole purpose of defending myself. The most I ever expected to use my talents for was to deal with bandits. Some of things I have done to survive….from killing Howe's men, those darkspawn, and dealing with those wolves from last night…I never expected. The armor I wear is merely a facet of who I am. It's not something I want to wear all the time."

"And that's exactly why you are just like Mother." Fergus suddenly noticed Madeline's expression tighten. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring this up."

"It's alright, Fergus." Madeline squeezed his hand. "I am not going to deny that I still have a lot of questions, but meeting you has really filled a missing piece in my life and I can't thank you enough for letting me read our father's journal. He was a good man and it touches me to know he was planning to bring you and Elissa to see me. "

"I know he is looking down at us Madeline and he is happy that we have finally met."

"I'm certainly happy we have met. I feel blessed to have a brother like you. "

"You mean you are blessed to have two brothers. I really like Byron and am glad he has been there for you all these years."

"He likes you too."

"Not to change the subject but I am getting kind of famished."

"I think Corrina made chicken stew. Shall we head back for some lunch?"

"As long as there are not any carrots in it, I'll eat two bowls."

"You don't have to worry about that. Cooked carrots are not allowed in my house."

"It's nice to see we have some things in common," Fergus laughed. "They are not allowed at the castle either."

Fergus was right; aside from their mutual dislike of cooked carrots they seemed to share a similar carefree attitude. Madeline looked at him and smiled.

_My brother, _she thought.

….. … …

Teagan got up from the floor and looked at Tyler. The scraggly gray haired man was older than his brother, and he still smited him to the ground.

"You have been here for nearly six hours and you are not leaving until you can smite me against the wall," Tyler growled.

"I can't do it!" Teagan retorted. "Or maybe I do need lyrium!"

"Nonsense! I haven't used lyrium in seventeen years. Its all about discipline and focus." Tyler glared at him. "You are an excellent warrior. I saw your skills in action when you sparred with Zevran, and with me before I used my templar skills on you. You are a champion. You just need to focus! Look to your past experiences. What did you go through during the blight? The civil war? Your brother almost dying?"

"Eamon." Teagan was amazed how inhuman his voice sounded.

Teagan thought about Eamon, the near destruction of Redcliffe due to Isolde's stupidity. He thought about Connor and how Isolde barely acknowledged him now.

Teagan lifted his arms and yelled and it felt as if a gust of wind came out of him, and watched in amazement as Tyler was knocked against the wall.

"Maker!"

"I knew you could do it. All you had to do was believe."

"Isn't this magic?"

"We all have the ability to do the unthinkable, Arl Teagan. Mages are just more adept at it. The chantry is hypocritical in its practices. They even use a mild form of blood magic to find apostates. That's why I left seventeen years ago."

"What about lyrium?"

"It's used as a means to control the templars, to make their abilities more…potent."

"Thank you for helping me, Tyler."

"Thank you for the twenty sovereign," Tyler chuckled. "I want you to come by again for the next two days, and you have to practice this everyday. I cannot guarantee you will defeat the king, but you will likely force him into a draw. Just remember to combine your abilities with what I taught you."

"Oh, I will practice everyday."

"He will practice." Zevran came in the room. "I can guarantee it."

"Let me know the outcome. Mia can heal you on your way out." Tyler bowed.

"Thank you for your help, Tyler."  
A woman with jet black hair and grey eyes, wearing Chasind robes smiled and took Teagan's hand and escorted him out of the room.

….. …. ….. ….

Teagan and Zevran found Fergus and Madeline in the sitting room posing for Byron who busily sketching them on a blank canvas.

"Maker's breath! Where have you two been all day?" Madeline folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"We talking about calling out a search party," Fergus joked.

"Zevran took me to see Tyler for some special training."

"Considering how I saw you lay waste to those wolves, it didn't seem like you need any training to me, Teagan," Madeline grinned.

"Thank you." Teagan silently prayed he wasn't blushing. "I just thought some… exotic training might give me an advantage."

"Well, I can't wait to see you in action at the tournament."

"Will you sit still?" Byron grumbled. "I'm almost done with the sketch."

"Some letters arrived for you, Teagan. They're on the table right there."

"Thank you." Teagan picked up the letters and sat down.

"Finished," Byron announced. "Now I just have to paint it."

"I have the perfect spot in my study for it," said Fergus. "Thank you, Byron."

"You're welcome."

"I think I will go off to read for bit."

"I'll let you know when supper is ready."

"Thank you, Sister."

"And I'll think I'll go clean up." Byron set the piece of charcoal down.

"I'll come with you."

Madeline sat down next to Teagan who was reading one of the letters. He folded it and set it aside to read the other one.

"Connor is coming to visit. And Eamon wants him to stay with me."

"I look forward to meeting him, Teagan, but why isn't he staying at the palace with his parents?"

"Connor… is a mage. Your sister and Alistair came to Redcliffe looking for my brother when he was in a coma. Redcliffe was besieged by undead brought on by Connor who inadvertently tore the veil and became possessed by a demon while trying to help Eamon."

"Oh Maker!" Madeline's eyes widened.

"It turned out Isolde was trying to hide the fact that he had magical abilities and the tutor she secretly hired was the one who poisoned Eamon."

"And that's why they went for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Yes. A great many people died at Redcliffe because of what Isolde did, and it would have been far worse had it not been for Elissa, Alistair, Wynne, and the rest of their companions."

"So Connor was sent to the Circle after the Blight?"

"Yes, and he's doing remarkably well. Wynne said he's quite gifted in the healing arts and has an affinity for the fade."

"Shouldn't he be staying with his parents at the palace?"

"Isolde…does not want him at the palace despite Wynne promising to look after him. She is very embarrassed."

"What a horrible way to treat a child." Madeline's eyes glared.

"Eamon sees him when he can and writes to him. I would visit him when I was at Redcliffe and write to him."

"But Isolde barely acknowledges him."

"I tried talking to Eamon about it, but nothing has changed. You once said you admired how proud I am of my heritage. I definitely am but I am ashamed at what it has become."

"I'm so sorry, Teagan." Madeline took his hand. "Just because your nephew is a mage does not make him less than a person. Hearing this just makes me dislike Isolde all the more. I promise I will refrain from saying anything when her presence."

"Thank you for listening, Madeline. It feels good talking about it."

"You're welcome. I'm looking forward to meeting your nephew."

"I'm glad. Wynne will be staying with us for the two weeks he will be visiting and you might have to deal with my brother once or twice. On the bright side, you probably won't see Isolde."

"I don't mind. I like Wynne."

As they held hands, Teagan noticed the bracelet around her wrist.

"Is that something you purchased when you were in Denerim?"

"No. Fergus gave it to me. He said it belonged to Elissa. It's nice having something that belonged to her."

"I'm sure it is."

"So, when do you wish to return to Denerim? I need some time to get everything in order."

"Does ten days suffice? And you know since you'll be in Denerim for an extended stay, you are more than welcome to have some of your belongings sent ahead of time."

"That's a good idea, Teagan. I'll have the trunks brought upstairs."

"I'll arrange to have them sent back to the estate once you are finished packing."

"Thank you but now I have a question. Will I still be required to have a bodyguard when I am out and about?" Madeline looked at Teagan. "Because I am proposing a… compromise."

"This should be interesting." Teagan gave her a roguish grin. "And just what do you propose?"

"If I am just around the marketplace, I don't think a bodyguard is necessary but I will agree to have one accompany me if I want to venture out further."

"I suppose we could agree on that."

"I'm glad," Madeline smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to the kitchen to see the progress on supper."

Teagan waited until she left the room before he took the letter from his brother, crumbled it before throwing it into the fire.

…. …. ….

_"She helped Papa not be so sad."_

_ "Yes she did, Oren."_

_ Madeline watched the mist whirl around as she felt a small hand grasp her hand._

_ As the mist diminished she looked down and saw Oren smiling at him._

_ "Thank you for helping my Papa, Auntie."_

_ "Oren?"_

_ He looked exactly like how the portrait depicted him._

_ They walked toward the figure in the distance. Madeline could tell the figure was of a woman. Her back facing them, the woman's hair was in a knot at the nape of her neck._

_ "Here she is, Auntie."_

_ "Auntie?" Madeline stepped back as the woman turned and she gasped. _

_ "Hello, Sister," Elissa smiled._

….

"No!" Madeline sat up in bed and clutched her chest while trying to recover her breathing.

"Elissa."

Getting up, Madeline put on her robe and took one last glance around her room before leaving it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Madeline sat in the dining room and stirred her porridge with a spoon.

She had never been bothered by her dreams until now. It tore at her heart to see her nephew, but seeing her sister startled her. It was like staring at a refined version of herself and she just was not prepared for it.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

Madeline looked up and saw Zevran standing at the doorway and smiling at her.

"Good morning, Zev."

"You're never up this early." Zevran sat down beside her.

"I woke up and I just could not get back to sleep."

"Well, I must say, it's very nice to have company for a change."

"Is it traditional for Antivans to only get four to six hours a sleep?"

"Actually, it goes back to my training as a Crow. We were taught the ability to exist on four hours of sleep a day. Getting a full six hours is a luxury to me. And I have been known to indulge in a nap now and then."

"I got about six I think. I should be able to function. And if I can't, I could always take a nap."

Zevran and Madeline watched as the servants carried the trunks from the cellar.

"Packing for Denerim so soon?" Zevran remarked as he helped himself to a slice of bread.

"Teagan said I could have some of my belongings sent to Denerim ahead of time, so I am going to be doing some packing today."

"I'll be going to Denerim as well."

"That's wonderful, but what about Byron?"

"Byron said he will come around the time of the tournament and the Satinalia celebrations. He wants to finish some paintings, and you will need your second to keep an eye on things."

"I've learned from Teagan that I don't have to be here to rule over it. Caleb and the militia took care of things when we were gone. I know I won't be able to argue with him, but he better come for the celebrations. I can't remember a Satinalia without Byron."

"I know he will, especially if you send him presents," Zevran chucked.

"That's true," Madeline laughed.

"Good morning." Teagan came in the room and grabbed an apple off the plate.

"And where are you off to?" Madeline suddenly noticed he was in his armor.

"I'm off to Tyler's for a bit of training."

"Do you need a ride?" Zevran looked at Teagan.

"That won't be necessary. I know the way, and Ser Perth is accompanying me."

Teagan looked Madeline. "Your brother told me he is heading back to Highever later, so I already said goodbye and said we would stop by for him when we head for Denerim."

"I hate that he's so alone over there," Madeline sighed

"Don't worry, we will all be heading to Denerim soon enough."

"True."

"Well I must head out. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Madeline smiled softly as she watched him leave the room, then looked at Zevran. "How about we train a bit after breakfast?"

"Of course," Zevran grinned. "We will be training in Denerim as well. You are going to show those nobles what you are made of."

"I would be happy if I just won one competition."

"You will win more than one, my dear, once I get through with you."

….. … …. …..

"I wish you didn't have to go." Madeline squeezed Fergus's hand as they walked to the carriage.

"I need to get some work done before leaving for Denerim, and we will see each other in a little over a week."

"I know," Madeline sighed.

"I've had a room specially prepared for you that will always be considered yours when you visit."

"Oh Fergus, you are too good to me," Madeline smiled.

"You are my sister, Maddie. I love you and want to make up for the years we lost."

"I love you too, Brother." Madeline put her arms around Fergus and hugged him.

They both sighed as they held each other. It was as if saying those three little words released her from the some of the pain she felt from being sent away by her parents. She loved her brother and he loved her. Nothing else mattered.

"I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Fergus kissed her on the cheek before getting in his carriage and riding away.

… . . . . …

Teagan smiled as he watched Madeline pack her trunks.

"Do you need any help?"

"Teagan, you're helping by keeping me company," Madeline said as she added several more dresses to one of the trunks. "How was your training?"

"It went well. Tyler wants me to visit him one more time, and then I am to practice the techniques he taught me everyday with Ser Perth."

"I always thought templars needed lyrium for their abilities."

"Apparently lyrium just enhances their abilities. Its about the discipline and focus."

"I am looking forward to see you compete." Madeline gave him a small smile.

"I would not expect to see much," Teagan laughed. "I don't expect to defeat this person. I'll be satisfied if he agrees to a draw."

"You want to humble him."

"That is exactly what I intend to do."

"I'm impressed, Teagan. I've always believed a true victor is not one who wins the most, but one who knows he cannot win them all. "

"Thank you, but enough about me! You've been doing some training with yourself."

"Zevran has been teaching me some different techniques."

"You know, you do not have to prove anything to anyone."

"I know, Teagan. I am entering the tournament for me. And I don't care if I win or lose. I just need to do this."

"I understand and I will be there at the arena to support you."

"And I will for you."

Madeline continued to pack her trunks occasionally motioning for Teagan to hand her some items she laid out to be included.

"Before Fergus left, he told me he loved me today." Madeline looked up at him.

"And how did you reply back?"

"I told him I loved him, and the strange thing about that is that I _meant _it. I _love _my brother. I _care _what happens to him. I _want_ him to be happy. Meeting him has changed my life for the better. Some of the missing pieces have been filled. Don't get me wrong, I still have a lot of questions that I know will likely never be answered, but I am happy I have my brother in my life."

"There is nothing strange about that all, Madeline," Teagan said. "And I think its wonderful the two of you have gotten close. You have come a long way since the day I met you."

"I guess… I have."

"You are not the same person I had to cajole to come to Denerim."

"Now you're teasing me," Madeline blushed.

"Indeed I am," Teagan grinned.

Teagan continued to smirk at Madeline until she broke down and laughed.

"Alright! You win, Arl Teagan."

"I love how you call me Arl Teagan when you're flustered."

"And I enjoy how you raise your eyebrow when I annoy you," Madeline shot back.

"Alright, let's call it a draw," Teagan laughed.

Madeline chuckled and continued to pack. "By the way Teagan, I noticed the bare spots in the ground at the courtyard of your estate. Did there used to be plants there?"

"Yes, there was a tree, a hedge, and some flowers but Isolde had them removed when she was the arlessa."

"Maker's breath! Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea, and I am certainly not going to ask her. Her diatribe would only put me to sleep."

"Would you…mind if I bring a tree to plant there, and perhaps some rose bushes. An estate as lovely as yours needs some greenery."

"Of course, I don't mind. You might incur Isolde's wrath if she comes to visit, though."

"Isolde can just sod off. I promise I will be civil to her when I see her, but the more I hear about her, the more I dislike. I am not the most religious person, but for her to have trees and plants removed, to take away the beauty the Maker has given us reeks of ignorance and hypocrisy."

"I agree. Feel free to plant whatever you wish during your stay. I have childhood memories of my sister picking pears off that tree Isolde had removed."

"Then, that is what I will do. I shall plant a pear tree, to honor your sister. I happen to have a couple of pear trees, and one is big enough to be dug up and transported to Denerim. Do you remember what flowers she liked?"

"Rowan was not particular about flowers. She just enjoyed the gardens at the palace, and when there was one at Redcliffe."

"What do you mean by…when there was one?" Madeline folded her arms.

"Isolde…again," Teagan sighed.

"Well, I guess that will have to change one of these days."  
"Yes, it most definitely will," he smiled

Teagan and Madeline continued to chat and laugh as she packed her trunks.

….

_"Thank you for opening your heart to Fergus, Madeline." _

_ Madeline walked with Elissa down a path that looked similar to the one she took when going to the main orchard._

_ "He needs you, and you need him."_

_ Madeline could hear the sounds of a woman sobbing in the distance as she walked with Elissa._

_ "I care for him a great deal."_

_ "We know you do."_

_ "We?"_

_ "Father. Mother. . Your family, Madeline." Elissa smiled at her. _

_ Elissa stopped walking and Madeline saw two figures in the distance. She immediately knew they were her mother and father._

_ "I'm not ready to see them."_

_ "I know but there will be a time when you will be ready. Right now you are about to embark on your own journey."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Please. Do not let people try to make you into something that you were not meant to be. Your destiny is your own."_

_ "What is my destiny?"_

_ "You will see." Elissa smiled before walking away._

_ "Wait! Don't go."_

…

Madeline sat up in her bed, gasped, and looked around. From the light coming through the window, it was well past dawn. Rubbing her forehead, Madeline got out of bed and put her robe on. Seeing Elissa in her dream did not scare her like it did the first time. She actually felt an enormous sense of peace, but it was Elissa's words that still echoed through her.

"_Do not let people try to make you into something that you were not meant to be. Your destiny is your own."_

"And what exactly is my destiny?" Madeline wondered aloud as she headed out to the hall.

…..

Ten days later, Madeline stood with Fergus in the middle of the area where the old barn once stood. The apple trees were planted according to her instructions. A gentle breeze made the branches sway.

"They look wonderful, Fergus. Your groundskeeper did a superb job."

"He did." Fergus took her hand. "I love how Father's tree is the biggest and Oren's is the smallest."

"Its going to be beautiful once its finished." Madeline looked at Fergus and could see the pain on his face.

"Yes, it will be. Now lets head back to the castle. It looks like its about to rain at any second."

Madeline saw the tears roll down his cheek as they headed back to the estate where Teagan and Zevran were waiting for them.

… … …..

Madeline sat up in bed. The room Fergus gave her was spacious and beautiful. The scent of Andraste's Grace, Lavender, and other flowers filled the room. Fergus had gone to great lengths to make her feel at home and she was touched by his generosity.

It was still difficult to sleep for her. This was the place where she was born before being sent away and as much as her brother and the servants made her feel welcomed, Madeline felt uneasy being at the castle.

The sound of voices coming from the hall made her get up. Opening the door, Madeline stepped outside. The night chill went through her as she made her way down the desolate corridor and opened the door that led outside.

_"Mother there has to more to life than just marrying and having children. There has to be more."_

Madeline gasped when seeing her mother and sister standing before her. They were iridescent and ethereal. Elissa was wearing her armor and had her hands on her hips looking indignant as her mother folded her arms and looked beyond annoyed.

Oren suddenly ran past her and around a corner. Madeline followed him, but he disappeared before her eyes but was now suddenly surrounded by ghostly images… soldiers fighting… and she immediately recognized the shields from the night Howe's men tried to kill her.

Madeline turned to see her sister shield bashing one of the soldiers as her mother and a servant followed. Clutching her heart, she watched as they faded away.

"Larder," she said aloud.

Ignoring the chill in the air Madeline made her way to the kitchen and found the entrance. She went inside, and approached the larder when hearing voices.

Opening the door, she went inside and found nobody inside. The fire in the open oven gave enough light for her to see and she walked around, but stopped when seeing the stain on the floor.

_"I love you both so much."_

_ Then go, Darling, be a Grey Warden and do what is right."_

Madeline jumped back when seeing her father on the floor and her mother hovering over him. Elissa was kneeling before him, and there was man standing before her. The man looked be in his late forties and was ruggedly built. He had a full beard and his hair was tied back in a small pony tail. What made him stand out to Madeline was the unique armor he was wearing. It looked it as if it was a combination silverite chain mail and drakeskin. For a minute she thought he was a mage, for it looked like he was wearing a robe, but seeing the sword and dagger, Madeline realized he was either rogue or a duel weapon warrior.

Madeline watched as the sounds of yelling and crash caused the man to look away before looking at them.

"_They_'_ve broken through the gates__. We must go. Now."_

Madeline watched the man pull her away and they ran, a Mabari hound following closely behind them. She saw them open a hidden door and disappear.

She looked down and watched the pool of blood on the floor get bigger.

Madeline watched her mother valiantly fight off the men. Everything blurred around and she found herself outside by the barn as soldiers tossed the body of her father in the hole. Madeline looked down the hole and screamed as one of Howe's men tossed a burning rag into the hole.

"No!" Madeline crumbled to the floor.

….

"Madeline." Zevran sat up in bed and pulled on his breeches.

The dream was real. When he reached out to touch Elissa he could feel the heat from her fingers.

_"Thank you Zevran, for watching over my sister."_

As much as he liked Fergus, this castle reminded him of the time they liberated Wardens Keep. He could feel the melancholy in this place and his time traveling with Wynne made him understand what it meant when it was said the veil was thin. He also realized Wynne was right when she said Elissa's soul was not destroyed. That beam of light he saw shoot out of her as she plunged that sword in the archdemon was her soul leaving her body.

It was the first time he dreamed of Elissa, and it was worrisome as well as comforting.

Going outside he found Teagan outside the hall.

"Madeline is not in her room."

"And what exactly made you get up my friend?" Zevran raised a brow.

"You will probably think I am insane for saying this but I saw a ghost. It was of a young boy and he literally walked through the walls into my room."

"Teagan, I do not think you're crazy. Now lets go look for Madeline."

…..

Teagan and Zevran and went through every room and were both running down the corridor when they heard Madeline cry out.

"The larder!"

They found Madeline huddled against the wall, her face covered by her hands.

"Maddie!"

Teagan and Zevran rushed to her but she wriggled away.

"No! This is _not_ real!"

"Madeline." Teagan wrapped his hand around one of her wrists as Zevran rubbed her shoulder.

"Its alright." Zevran's said in a gentle tone. "You're safe. We're here for you."

Madeline looked up and both Zevran and Teagan could see the terror on her face.

"It was…so real." Madeline reached for both of them and they each took one of her hands. "I saw Elissa arguing with our mother. I saw Oren. And then I saw Elissa fight off Howe's men."

"Its alright Maddie." Teagan said softly. "I saw Oren's ghost."

"You did?" She looked up at him.

"He appeared in my room and went through the wall. I went outside and found Zevran after that."

"And I have had similar experiences." Zevran continued to rub her shoulder.

"I saw them in the larder. My father was bleeding and there was this man with them. My mother was staying behind and told Elissa to be the Grey Warden she was meant to be. I saw her leave with the man and this mabari followed them."

"Elissa had a Mabari," Zevran said. "His name is Sam and he lives at the palace now."

"Wynne told me that there are times when an event or tragedy imprints itself where it happened." Teagan helped Madeline up. "The veil is thin here."

"Please do not tell Fergus about this. I do not want to hurt him."

"You need not worry, Sweet. Teagan and I do not wish to upset him either."

"You know if this continues to trouble you, I'm sure Wynne will be happy to talk to you. She'll be staying with us for the two weeks Connor is visiting, and is quite knowledgeable on the Fade and experiences like this." Teagan put his arm around her and they walked out of the kitchen.

"I…think I will talk to her. I dreamt of Elissa as well and I would like her input on it."

"And what was it like dreaming about your sister?" Zevran asked as he took her hand.

"It was….comforting, but odd. She told me that that my destiny was my own and that I should not let people make me into something I'm not."

"Wise words," Zevran remarked as he opened the door to Madeline's room.

After they helped her to a chair, Teagan knelt down beside her as Zevran poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"This will calm your nerves."

"Thank you." Madeline accepted the goblet and took long sip. "Thank you both for finding me. And I am relieved you do not think I am crazy."

"You are definitely not crazy my dear." Zevran massaged the back of her neck.

"Don't worry." Teagan rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb. "We'll be in Denerim by this time tomorrow. In fact, it's almost dawn now, if you're up to it we can get ready."

"I guess I could sleep on the ride." Madeline looked Zevran. "What about you? You will be driving the other carriage. Have you slept enough? You could have ridden here with us."

"You need not worry about me, my dear," Zevran smiled. "I've had a good four hours and like I said, I need the carriage to be able to ride back to Harpers Ford if there is an emergency, as well as to pick up Byron when the time comes."

"You're right as usual." Madeline took another sip. "I will not argue with you on the subject."

"Good," Zevran chuckled. "If you're alright, I'm going to look for a servant to prepare a bath. I like to be clean when I travel."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Zevran."

"I'll see you at breakfast then." Zevran kissed her cheek, gave Teagan a glance then left the room.

"Teagan aren't you… cold?" Madeline looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You are….not wearing a shirt."

Teagan looked down and suddenly felt self conscious. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

"Oh, you are not offending me." Madeline let out a small smile.

Teagan and Madeline looked at each other for a few moments.

"I should get cleaned up and dressed." Teagan stood up. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Thank you, Teagan."

"You are very welcome."

Madeline squeezed his hand before letting it go.

….

A couple of hours later, Madeline, Teagan, and Zevran were at the table talking and eating when Fergus came into the room.

"Good morning!" Fergus kissed Madeline on the cheek before sitting down.

"Good morning, Fergus," Madeline smiled wearily

"Morning," Teagan and Zevran both mumbled.

"I presume your room is to your satisfaction, Sister." Fergus glanced briefly at Madeline before pouring a cup of tea.

"I love my room, Fergus. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad. Consider that room yours whenever you visit. Now I trust everyone had a good sleep. I feel like I have slept for over a week. I can't even recall the last time I slept that well."

Madeline, Zevran, and Teagan glanced at each other.

"We did as well, Fergus." Teagan helped himself to some bread, hoping that his weariness would not be noticed.

"Good. The carriages are being prepared. We can head out after breakfast."

"You are not riding with us?" Madeline took a sip of tea to stifle a yawn.

"I may have to come back to Highever."

"So, it will be a caravan going to Denerim," Zevran remarked. "Three carriages, a wagon, and ten knights on horseback."

"The weather is good; we should make it in good time to Denerim," Teagan said.

"Thank you again for your hospitality, Teagan," Fergus said gratefully. "It's on my list to eventually find an estate in Denerim."

"It's my pleasure, Fergus." Teagan smiled. "As I've said to Madeline, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. The estate is so big; it will be nice to have the company. And I'm glad you don't mind my nephew and Wynne staying with us for a couple of weeks."

"I don't mind at all. It will be nice to hear the sound of a child's voice..." Fergus trailed off and he looked away.

"I think it's appalling that his own mother is embarrassed to have him around." Madeline glared. "Teagan, as I said, I promise I will be civil to Isolde but the more I learn about her, the more I have to bite my tongue."

"She just better not mention how it's my duty to find a wife." Fergus frowned. "I will remarry when _I am ready_ to do so."

"I am so sorry she did that you, Fergus." Teagan could not hide his embarrassment. "Fortunately with Connor staying at the estate, she will make herself scarce. I can't guarantee anything once Connor returns to the Circle."

"It's alright, Brother, if she pesters you I'll make my displeasure known and she won't like it one bit." Madeline folded her arms.

"You know, Madeline, your sister made Isolde cry when we were at Redcliffe; perhaps you will…continue the tradition." Zevran grinned.

"Indeed she did," Teagan remembered. "It was beautiful to witness."

"Well if she goes too far, I might follow the tradition," Madeline said in a maliciously gleeful tone.

"You are actually following tradition, Madeline," Fergus laughed. "Mother disliked Isolde; Elissa didn't care for her, and now you.

Fergus turned to Teagan. "I trust you won't mention this to your brother."

"Don't worry Fergus your secret is safe, and as for my brother…we really don't talk much."

"And I am glad I am following the family tradition, Fergus." Madeline looked at Teagan. "I promise to be gracious and polite when she visits, but if she pesters my brother or makes any comments about the tree I plan to plant in the courtyard, I just want to warn you in advance that I may say things to her that you would not consider….polite."

"It's alright," Teagan laughed. "You will not get any complaints from me."

"I just hope I am present when it happens," Zevran chuckled.

Everyone laughed and continued with their breakfast.

….

Teagan opened his eyes and noticed Denerim appearing in the horizon. Madeline was fast asleep, with her head against his shoulder. Teagan pulled the blanket up against her and smiled contentedly.

"So beautiful."

As he looked at Madeline, Teagan thought how lucky he would be to awaken curled up next to her for years to come.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Wynne looked up from her book when she saw Zevran enter the library.

"Good morning and welcome back." She looked at his face. "You must have gotten in late. I can't even recall the last time I've seen you this exhausted."

"We did but there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"What's the matter?"

"When we stayed overnight in Highever, we had some…..experiences."

"What happened?" Wynne set her book down.

"I dreamt about Elissa."

Zevran watched Wynne get from her chair and shut the door.

"Zevran, you know what this means. My theory was right!"

"It was…so real Wynne. We were so close and I could feel the warmth emanating from her body as she smiled at me."

"Did she say anything?"

"She thanked me for watching over her sister. That's all I remember because I woke up right after that."

"And what else happened?"

"Teagan saw the spirit of Oren Cousland but it was Madeline who was affected the most."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but we found her in the larder where….it happened. She saw it Wynne. She saw visions of Elissa fighting off Howe's men. She saw her father dying and her mother staying behind. She saw the Grey Warden who saved Elissa."

"It's just like Wardens Keep." Wynne sighed. "Those horrific events imprinted themselves in the castle. I wonder how Fergus copes with living there."

"Strangely enough, he was the most awake and refreshed of all of us. We didn't tell him what occurred. Madeline did not want to upset him."

"Your overnight stay brought him some peace. It's good that he agreed to come to Denerim."

"Madeline also told us she dreamt of Elissa, Wynne. And we told her that you would be willing to talk to her."

"Extraordinary! I've been hoping to see Elissa in the Fade and to know that you and Madeline have seen her…I'm a bit envious. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk when Connor and I will be staying at the estate."

"When is Connor arriving?"

"Sometime next week and Zevran, let me just say I am happy that I will be away from the palace for awhile." Wynne sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Isolde and Eamon have been fighting constantly about Connor's visit. For the love of Andraste, it takes all of my restraint to not say anything to that woman."

"Yes, Isolde has that way with people."

"And then I have to hear Eamon badgering Alistair to move forward with Madeline."

"And what does Alistair think of that?"

"He's very hesitant although I can tell by how he talked about Madeline, that he is intrigued by her."

"Wonderful." Zevran shook his head. "Eamon is not going to like seeing how close Teagan and Madeline have become."

"Its quite obvious Teagan cares for Madeline but he harbors a great deal of anger toward his brother and I fear that she might end up in the middle of that conflict."

"Not if I can help it." Zevran declared.

….

Teagan grinned as he watched Madeline supervise the planting of the tree and the roses. The groundskeeper also planted a hedge that will be groomed to fully encircle the tree.

"Thank you Madeline. This reminds me of my childhood before my brother and I were sent away."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed doing this for you." Madeline looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh before I forget, I received a letter from Murdock. Bella loved the cabinet and other furniture you picked out for them."

"I'm glad. I'm looking forward to meeting them one day."

"And I look forward to taking you there _after_ we go to Rainesfere."

Teagan looked at Madeline. A part of him wanted to declare his feelings right then and there. And yes while her beauty captivated him, she was just so different from other noblewomen. She was neither vapid nor snobbish and her down to earth nature was refreshing. It did not even matter that he was twelve years older; they could actually talk and connect. He could not even recall one time where he saw his brother and Isolde talk the way he did with Madeline.

"So have you had any more dreams?"

"No." Madeline let out a relieved sigh. "I have slept peacefully since arriving here. I still intend to talk to Wynne about it though."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Oh believe me I am looking forward to it."

The sound of thunder in the distance made Madeline jump slightly.

"It looks like we're about to get some rain, shall we go in and enjoy a drink before supper?"

"I'd like that." Madeline said as she took Teagan's arm

…..

Alistair paced around his study, still holding the letter he received from the Grey Warden Commander.

"Madeline will not be as affected by this news considering her upbringing but Fergus…he will not take the news well."

"Which is why you have to tell them Alistair, you were a Grey Warden. They need to hear it from you instead of someone else."

"Easier said than done." Alistair sighed. "By the way; Fergus and Madeline, the son of Rendon Howe has been conscripted into the Grey Wardens."

"Did he have any idea of his father's acts of depravity?"

"Commander Caron says that Nathaniel assumes his father did what he did due to Bryce Cousland's frequent visits to Orlais."

"Bryce visited Orlais to help ease relations. He was the consummate diplomat."

" Nathan thinks the Couslands were selling out Ferelden to the Orlesians."

"It doesn't matter, he is a pariah now. Let the Wardens have him."

"I'm just relieved that Madeline will be there for Fergus."

"So you will stop by the estate tomorrow then?"

"Yes, on my way to the meeting."

"And?"

"Eamon will you please stop badgering me. I said my visit with Madeline went well. I'd still like to get to know her more.

"Well, she will be staying in Denerim for the next several months, there's the Landsmeet in a few weeks, the tournament, Satinalia celebrations, and other opportunities for you to get to know her."

"Yes Eamon and I intend to take advantage of those opportunities. I'm especially looking forward to seeing her in the Landsmeet. Shianni really likes her and perhaps she could be of assistance when it comes to the issues concerning the Alienage."

"It will definitely be interesting to see how the nobility reacts to her." Eamon agreed. "With Connor staying with Teagan, I'll be visiting the estate myself."

"Eamon, please do not pester Madeline about this marriage thing." Alistair said in an exasperated tone. "I told you I will consider it, but I want to get to know her some more."

"I won't." Eamon promised. "I just am glad she is staying with Teagan. By staying at the estate, she will be free from any outside influences."

…

"This certainly is a pleasant surprise." Marlena smiled at Alistair.

"Indeed it is." Fergus agreed.

"It's good to see all of you. I wish I could say I just stopped by to welcome you both back to Denerim but there is something I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Madeline's expression dimmed.

"It is nothing serious but when I heard the news I thought it was best I tell you." Alistair looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"What news?" Fergus asked.

"Nathaniel Howe was caught and arrested at Vigil's Keep. The Warden Commander conscripted him to the Grey Wardens."

Madeline turned and saw the anger on Fergus's face.

"Is he aware of what his father did to our family?"

"The Warden Commander made him aware of his father's depravity, he apparently did not know as he had been living in Kirkwall for the last eight years."

"Does he know that Elissa killed his father?"

"Yes."

"How someone like him be allowed in the Wardens. Explain to me…_why?_"

"Fergus I am sorry it's just always been this way with the Wardens, they have the right to conscript anyone whether they're noble or criminal."

Madeline took Fergus's hand.

"He lost his titles and lands so I guess I can live with it but I better _never_ see him in Highever." Fergus growled.

"Please excuse me." Fergus turned and walked past Teagan as he headed back inside.

"I'm sorry Alistair." She looked at him apologetically.

"No, it's alright. I understand his anger. I wanted to be the one to tell the both of you. I know you never met Nathaniel or any of the Howes but I figured you would want to know to help your brother cope with it."

"Thank you Alistair. I will definitely help him."

"I know you will and despite the circumstances it was good to see you."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps we can dine sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Wonderful. I will check my calendar and send you a note. I wish I could stay longer to chat but I have a meeting to attend to."

"I understand. Thank you again Alistair."

"Goodbye Madeline."

Teagan nodded his goodbye to Alistair as he walked over to Madeline.

"Is everything alright? Your brother went past me without saying a word."

"Alistair stopped by to tell us Nathaniel Howe was conscripted into the Grey Wardens. He felt it was important that he tell us…instead of us hearing idle gossip."

"No wonder your brother is upset. Did Nathaniel know what his father did?"

"Alistair said the Warden Commander told him and apparently he didn't know. He's been living in Kirkwall for the past eight years."

"Well, perhaps it's for the best the Wardens have him. He's lost his titles and lands. Nathaniel Howe can spend his thirty years at the Wardens thinking about what his father did."

"Thirty years?" Madeline questioned. "Is that how long someone pledges to be a Grey Warden?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know do you?" Teagan suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Know what?"

"I only overheard Alistair and Eamon discuss it once so I really do not know much but apparently there is some ritual involved when becoming a Gray Warden. And it….shortens the lifespan of a Warden to thirty years give or take."

Madeline's eyes widened in shock, gluing them to Teagan's. "Are you saying that had my sister survived, she would only have thirty years to live? She was barely nineteen years old when she became a Warden!"

"It's the sacrifice they make for saving us Madeline." Teagan took her hand, leading her to the bench where they sat down.

"I know. I am just…shocked. Aunt Lydia was in her late fifties when she died and I thought that was young. There are some citizens living Harper's that are in their nineties. To know that my sister would only have had thirty years to love had she lived, it just seems so unreal."

"I understand how you feel."

"Would you think less of me if I said I don't think I could have made that sacrifice?"

"Of course not. You're human and you are _not_ Elissa. From what Alistair told me, she wanted to be a Grey Warden, just not in the way it happened."

"But if Elissa had lived would she have given that up to become queen?"  
"I honestly don't know Madeline."

"Back at Highever before I ended up in the kitchen, I saw an apparition of Elissa arguing with our mother. Elissa said something about wanting more than just being married."

"I witnessed your sister's dedication when she helped save Redcliffe. Perhaps she did want more than what was expected of her but I also saw that same dedication in you at during that night at Harpers."

"Aunt Lydia made certain I was able to defend myself and others. Her experience during the Orlesian occupation taught her that but she never wanted that to become my sole identity and neither did I."

"How did you expect your life to be?"

"Before I met you, Zevran, & Wynne, I had my life planned out. I figure I'd spend it in my gardens and orchards."

"What about marriage and having a family?"

"Well I did have this plan with Byron. If we didn't find anybody, the idea was to marry and have children."

"I mean no offense but I don't think your plan would have succeeded considering the circumstances." Teagan tried not to laugh.

"I know." Madeline chuckled and looked away.

"What are you thinking about Madeline?"

"Since meeting you, my brother, and everyone else I realize I want _more_ out of life."

"That's because you were selling yourself short Madeline. I'm not the religious man but I do believe fate works in mysterious ways. Perhaps your sister wanting Alistair to find you was her way of leading you to your path…your destiny."

"Elissa did tell me in my dream that my destiny was my own."

"Perhaps you should take her words to heart."

"Once I know what this said destiny of mine is, perhaps I will."

Madeline somberly looked at Teagan. "Alistair is a Grey Warden as well."

"He became a Warden six months before Elissa."

"Maker's mercy! I know there is no higher calling than being a Grey Warden but to know you only have so many years. The burden must be really difficult for Alistair."

"I suppose it is."

"I won't say anything when I see him. I am sure he has enough to deal with. I do think he could use some friends though."

"He definitely needs people in his life that are honest and can provide clarity for him."

"Well if I can be a friend to him and help him in anyway I can I will do that. I think Elissa would have wanted that."

"I'm sure she would have."

Madeline got up and looked at Teagan. "I'm going to see if Fergus is alright. Would you like… to play some cards after?"

"I would like that very much. And perhaps, I'll even let you win a few rounds." Teagan grinned.

"Oh really now? I guess we will see about that." Madeline retorted playfully. "I'll meet you in the study."

Teagan sighed wistfully as he watched her head back inside.

…..

"I've heard rumors of Bryce and Eleanor having another child." Sigard took a sip from the goblet. "I just assumed…."

"I thought the same thing as well when Alistair asked me to find her."

"I can barely see her limp. Her aunt must have gone to great expense to help her."

"I still can't understand why she was sent away."

"Teagan, my late wife lost four children before having Oswyn. It's not uncommon for a family to send a child away if they are not…healthy when they are born."

"It's a cruel practice. I would _never_ send any of my children away."

"Well it's obvious she persevered and I appreciate her trying to help Oswyn. He's even gotten more depressed when I told him I was marrying Natasha. He thinks I am casting him aside when that is not the case at all. She cares for Oswyn a great deal and wants him to be happy."

"Natasha is a sweet woman. You are very lucky Sighard."

"Thank you Teagan. Tasha is a wonderful woman and one thing this Blight and Civil War has taught me, is to never take life for granted."

"I agree." Teagan got up and peered out the window to check on Madeline on Oswyn.

They were sitting on the bench talking and Teagan smiled when he saw Oswyn laugh.

"They seem to be getting along very well." Teagan went back to his chair.

"I knew he would once he got past her appearance."

"So when are you and Natasha getting married?"

"Next spring probably. We're taking our time and want Oswyn to stand up with us as we take our vows. I'm hoping meeting Madeline will help Oswyn realize he can overcome his own obstacles."

"It's a shame you didn't bring Natasha with you. Madeline would have loved to meet her."

"Natasha had a recent experience with Isolde which has made her somewhat weary."

"Dear Maker." Teagan shook his head. "What did she did do?"

"Isolde made some remarks about our age difference. Made a condescending remark that I was old enough to be her father."

"Eamon is fifteen years older than her. She has _no_ right to say anything. Did you say anything to my brother?"

"Please do not take this personally, but your brother has become a _pompous_blowhard since becoming chancellor, he just told me to ignore her. Tasha and I could care less about the twenty five years that separate us. We make each other happy and that is all that matters."

"I am so sorry Sigard and I am not offended. I can see the changes in my brother as well. I do not have an easy time of talking to him myself."

"Then you will understand when you don't see him or his wife at the ceremony, when we wed."

"I understand completely Sigard."

Teagan watched as Sighard got up and glanced out the window.

"By the Maker! She's getting him to walk without his cane!"

Teagan joined Sighard at the window and watched Madeline guide Oswyn as he took several shaky steps before they both sat down.

…..

"I'm sorry for staring at you earlier Madeline." Oswyn said, looking down at the ground. "You just look so much like your sister."

"It's alright Oswyn. I am getting used to it."

"So you could not walk when you were younger?"

"My aunt told me I was a little over half the size Elissa was when I was born. The physicians and mage my family employed said I would not survive the week. But I survived their prediction. Then they said I would be crippled and a mindless invalid. Aunt Lydia did not believe the prognosis and took me when my parents could not deal with me."

"They sent you away?"

"Apparently it's something noble families do when a child is not born the way it is expected to be."

"But you barely have a limp Madeline."

"Aunt Lydia never gave up on me. She believed in me and used to her wealth to find the best physicians and mages. Believe me Oswyn, it was not easy getting to where I am. I endured a lot of painful treatments."

"What kind of…treatments?"

"The physicians broke my leg once on my weak side. And they reset it and the mages helped heal it, in the hopes it would heal straight."

"They broke your leg?" Oswyn's eyes widened. "On purpose?"

"That was one of the final treatments they gave me. And believe me when I say it was torture. I was twelve years old. I was at the age where I was questioning everything and I became angry at the world."

"And your mother and father did not even see you?"

"No." Madeline looked away. "I was not alone though. I had my aunt, Byron, and various other people."

"I just feel so useless. Maybe it was easier for you because you were young."

"You are not useless Oswyn! Is there something you like, a hobby perhaps that makes you feel truly free and confident?"

"I made my cane." Oswyn handed it to her and watched her inspect the intricately carved cane.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Madeline traced a finger over the handle that consisted of two spread out wings.

"What else do you make?" Madeline handed him back the cane.

"I've made toys, frames, I can do anything. Carving gives me a sense of peace."

"You have a true gift Oswyn."

"I also like riding my horse. Riding makes me feel free."

"Oswyn have you considered entering one of races during the tournament?"

"Father suggested the same thing."

"You still ride don't you?"

"Every chance I get."

"Then you should consider entering one of the races. I know there are prizes for the top three finishers."

"But what happens if I fall?"

"Have you fallen off your horse lately?"

"No."

"Then why worry about it? You really should think about it."

"People look at me with pity now." Oswyn said bitterly. "I _hate _it."

"Just think of how those people will think twice if you enter."

"Do you ride Madeline?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

"My horse had to be…put down. It was attacked by darkspawn." Madeline looked away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can see how it still affects you."

"Thank you and yes it does. My aunt…gave him to me when I was fifteen. I know….I did the right thing. He was suffering so much near the end."

"Maybe one day you can borrow horse and we can ride outside of Denerim."

"I'd like that Oswyn. Does that mean you will consider entering one of the races?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll be entering some of the competitions as well."

"So how are the two of you getting along?"

Madeline stood up and saw Teagan and Sigard approaching them.

"We have had a marvelous chat and Oswyn has agreed to consider entering one of the races."

"Oswyn that is wonderful." Sigard patted him on the back.

"If I do this, it will only be one race." Osywn shrugged.

"Oswyn, it's good that you are doing this." Teagan said in an encouraging tone.

"We best head back." Sigard said as he turned to Madeline. "It was a pleasure chatting with you and thank you for being such an inspiration."

"You're welcome Sigard." Madeline could feel her cheeks turn red. "It was my pleasure and please send my regards to your fiancé. Perhaps we can get together for tea one day."

"I'm sure she would like that." Sigard grinned.

"Thank you Madeline." Oswyn took her and squeezed it before heading towards the approaching carriage.

"Thank you again." Sigard bowed.

"We'll talk soon Sig." Teagan nodded.

Teagan turned to Madeline as the carriage rode away.

"That was a very good thing you just did, but I couldn't help but overhear a few things. You never mentioned having a horse before."

"His name was Piper. Aunt Lydia got him for me when I was fifteen. He was a beautiful gray gelding and I rode him….everyday. My limp was a bit more noticeable back then and I was at the age where the bitterness at being sent away had set in. I hated myself and the world. I even fought with Byron a lot. Piper accepted and loved me unconditionally and riding was the only time I felt free."

"You mentioned the darkspawn attacking him."

"It happened when we were overrun at the orchard. He was shot by several arrows. I fell and he was attacked by one of those darkspawn that shriek. His leg…was broken and he was bitten on the neck. We had to set fire to the orchard and get out of there quickly. Piper could not be saved…so I ended…his suffering."

"I am so sorry Madeline." Teagan put an arm around her.

"I have my memories of him and Byron has painted several portraits of him. I figure eventually I'll get another horse but not now."

"That's understandable. I've lost several horses that have been special to me as well. If you feel like it, you are more than welcome to use one of my horses to ride. They're at the stable outside of Denerim."

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer, if you ride with me one of these days."

"We will definitely ride one of these days then."

…...

_Madeline walked over to Elissa and gasped when Piper appeared beside her._

_ "Piper." Madeline reached over and scratched his neck and jumped when the horse let out a contended a whiney._

_ "He is beautiful Madeline." Elissa smiled. "Father mentioned seeing you ride him."_

_ "Father…saw me riding Piper?"_

_ "Father saw you more than that one time Madeline."_

_ "Why didn't he ever…"_

_ "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Elissa pointed to the figure in the distance._

_ "I…can't." Madeline turned away from and looked back at Elissa. "When you found out about me, you could have come to see me had you chose to."_

_ "In time; you will understand but know this dear Sister, not a day went by when I did not think about you. Aunt Lydia did such a wonderful job. I mean just look at what you've become and you have so much to look forward to."_

_ "Indeed I did."_

_ Madeline turned to see Lydia smiling at her._

_ "Hello doll. Are you just going to sit there or are you going give me a hug?"_

…

Madeline sat up in bed and rubbed her forehead.

"Thank the Maker Wynne is coming next week."

Getting up, Madeline quickly dressed and brushed her hair before heading to the dining room.

…

Teagan and Shianni were sitting the dining room as Madeline came in.

"Shianni!" She rushed to her and hugged her. "What a wonderful surprise. I was planning on visiting the flower stand today."

"It's good to see you Maddie. I'm afraid I wish I had stopped by under more pleasant circumstances."

"What's wrong?"

"The elves are preparing for a strike Madeline." Teagan looked at her with a mixture of worry and anger. "And it's all due to a few selfish and extremely vocal individuals who are stuck in the past."

"Tell me _everything_."

Madeline sat down and listened to Teagan and Shianni, grateful to have something to focus on besides those dreams.

….

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say thanks to all those kind, helpful, supportive private messages. And don't worry! Teagan and Madeline will be kissing….VERY SOON! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alistair sat in his study, holding a small statue Elissa had given him on their journey. They would come across abandoned chests and crates and loot what was usable, but occasionally would find small little trinkets and other assorted items. When she found a book, she would always save it for Wynne. When seeing Sten look at some discarded paintings, Elissa would take them and give them to him, hoping he would see that humans were not as lost as he considered them to be. Alistair was shocked and disgusted when he discovered Elissa giving Morrigan a gold necklace one day.

Everybody in the group received gifts from her. It was her way of providing a few moments of escape and joy for everyone before returning to the task at hand. Elissa had once seen him eying the statuary and runestones at a small booth, so whenever finding something like that during their travels, she would give it to him.

_"I found this in one of the boxes, on the road when you were fishing. Look at the detail on the face. It's absolutely amazing." Elissa handed him the small statue._

_ "It's beautiful, but I can't take this. This used to belong to somebody."_

_ "And now it belongs to you, Alistair. I think the person who once owned this, would be happy to know that it's with somebody who appreciates it just as much as they did."_

_ "You know you are pretty incredible." Alistair smiled. "Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome. Now how about a second bowl of lamb stew?"_

_ "You read my mind." _

"I miss you so much." Alistair set the statue down.

Opening the drawer of his desk he pulled out a crystal that contained the rose he had given Elissa.

He had found it in her belongings, wrapped in silk and instead of drying and crumbling away; it became petrified as it dried out. He had a crystal smith preserve it so he could always remember.

"_I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all of this….darkness." _

"Stop it!"

Putting the crystal away, he reached down and petted Marco who had let out mournful cry.

"I miss her too, boy. But you need to go back to the kennels tonight so can continue to do your duty."

Thoughts of Madeline and his time in Harpers Ford suddenly filled his mind.

She had her sister's generous nature, and there were a few moments when talking to her… it was as if Elissa had never died. Madeline was different though and he presumed it was due to her upbringing. While she was polite and gracious as any of the other noblewoman he had met, Madeline seemed more free. When she showed him one of her orchards, he was impressed that she did not mind getting dirty. What he appreciated the most was how she treated him like a regular person and not just the king. Madeline was also one of the few people who did not demand anything from him.

Elissa wanted him to make sure her sister was alright and he fulfilled that wish. There were moments, however, in which he felt like he was betraying her memory. And it did not help that Eamon's suggestion that he marry Madeline intrigued as well as vexed him. The pressure to marry and have an heir was a burden he faced everyday, yet the he could barely tolerate the daughters of noblemen that were constantly foisted upon him. He could rarely tell if they were being sincere.

It would be so convenient to marry Madeline. He would not have to deal with those pestering nobles and it would be almost like having Elissa back.

Aside from having Wynne around, his life as king was a lonely one. He craved _real _friends who were not afraid of being honest to him. Madeline was real and he looked forward to getting to know her despite her haunting resemblance to her sister.

….

"Several prominent figures in the nobility have lowered the wages of their eleven servants." Shianni handed the sheet of vellum to Madeline.

"Vaughan_ Kendall__, _Bann Ceorlic are names I recognize." Madeline glanced at the paper. "I don't recognize the others."

"Their names aren't important." Teagan watched Madeline set the sheet down. "They are merely some minor lords who do not want to see Ferelden change and they're doing this out of spite for the changes Alistair has made."

"This all started because of the high cost of reconstruction and they _resented _Alistair when he invested in rebuilding the Alienage. He did that because elves provide sixty percent of the labor in Denerim. He also sanctioned the building of a small chapel at the Alienage which angered them even more. Those nobles immediately cut wages saying with all these improvements that we did not need the money and they could not afford it because of the rebuilding but they _did not_ cut the wages of their human commoner servants."

"The wages were cut out of spite and in the hopes that it would create unrest and unfortunately there have been reports of fighting and an increase in crime in some areas." Teagan said as he poured a cup of tea for Madeline.

"What made things worse was when some elves from Orlais arrived at our alienage. They told us that in Orlais when some servants reach the top of the ladder in the noble households that they get to hire and fire servants. The alienages they have in Orlais have their own militias. Elves are allowed arms on a limited basis. Elves are allowed to police themselves in the alienage as long reports are sent to the main guard. Scribes teach the children to read and write. There is far less crime there. Learning how the Orlesians treat their elves made people angry and bitter."

"As much as Aunt Lydia despised the Orlesians, she always did say they treated elves _better_ than we did. She brought me up to respect all races.

The scribes she employed educated the elven children as well Byron and me. I follow the same tradition."

"And that's why your help is needed, Maddie." Shianni looked at her with pleading eyes. "The servants from those noble houses now earn two to five silver a month. Some merchants are also no longer hiring any elves."

"If the situation does not change, a strike looms which means…" Teagan glanced at Madeline

"It means all elves will strike out of solidarity and once word spreads, it could affect all of Ferelden." Madeline shook her head.

"Alistair did _not_ even want to call a Landsmeet since it's so close to Satinalia but he was forced to. We _need_ you, Teagan, and your brother to stem the tide." Shianni's hand shook as she took a sip of tea.

"Of course I will help in anyway possible."

"Thank you Maddie!"

"Are there any records about the nobles who fought in the final battle?"

"The chantry has some, but I can tell you that Vaughn and Ceorlic boarded one of the ships that sailed out of the harbor and anchored off the coast. They _did not_ fight in the battle," Teagan said in a bitter tone.

"How much damage did the estate have after the battle, Teagan?"

"The kitchen was gutted, and aside from a fire in the west wing and all the windows being broken, the estate fared really well."

"How did the Vaughan's estate fare?"

"It was not destroyed but it sustained a great deal of damage," Shianni said with malicious glee.

"Very interesting. Is it possible to get a list of every noble family and their salary practices?"

"I can do that," Shianni offered.

"Thank you. I also need to read up more on how the Orlesians treat elves."

"So you will speak at the Landsmeet?" Shianni looked at her hopefully.

"Of course I will." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you Maddie," Shianni took Madeline's hand and squeezed it.

"I have to get back to the flower stand. We will talk soon."

"Shianni, you are welcome here anytime," Teagan stood up. "Let me escort you out.

Teagan came back and sat down as the servant brought in a tray.

"When is this Landsmeet?" Madeline dropped her fork and looked at Teagan.

"It's in three and a half weeks. I was actually planning to ask you this morning if you wanted to attend and then Shianni stopped by."

"I can understand why Alistair would be so reluctant in having one since it's so close to Satinalia."

"True but it will also be his second Landsmeet as king."

"Where is my brother? Does he know what's going on?"

"Before Shianni arrived, I mentioned to Fergus that I was going to ask you to come help me purchase a few things for Connor and he volunteered. I could not say no to him. He is really looking forward to Connor's visit."

"He misses Oren. And as much as I would have enjoyed shopping with you, if this is making my brother happy I don't mind."

"I agree and we will have other opportunities to shop especially with Satinalia coming up."

"I'm sure we will." Madeline smiled.

"So what are your plans today?"

"I should spend some time preparing what I am going to say at the Landsmeet. I think I will head down to the chantry to have a look at the records."

"Is that the only destination you have planned?" Teagan raised a brow.

"Why yes, Arl Teagan. Do I have your permission?" Madeline folded her arms and looked at him.

Teagan grinned and laughed. "Has anyone ever told you how much fun it is to tease you?"

"Yes, they have. Byron will tell you its one of his favorite hobbies." Madeline feigned annoyance.

"And now its one of mine."

"Alright Alright!" Madeline laughed as she got up. "I'll see you at lunch."

…

Thirty minutes later Teagan was in the courtyard training when Madeline stepped out and headed to the gate. When she was a good distance away, he peaked around the wall and watched her stop by the flower stand where she spoke briefly with Shianni and gave her a hug before heading to the chantry.

…

Several days later Wynne and Connor rode quietly to the estate after a brief visit at the palace.

Connor was officially under her care for the next couple of weeks.

"So how was the trip from the Circle, Connor?"

"It was nice. The templars let me walk around in camp. One of them hurt his hand and he let me heal it."

"I'm glad the templars were nice to you."

"I think they are nicer to me because of my father."

Wynne politely nodded and watched the boy gaze at the passing scenery. She was glad to be leaving the palace. While Eamon and Alistair gave the boy a warm welcome, Isolde gave him a kiss on the cheek and excused herself. Eamon promised to visit Connor when he could, and Alistair took time out to indulge in some sweets with him before they left.

Wynne folded Irving's letter and slipped it in her pocket.

"Irving wrote of your experiences in the Fade. Do you still have visitors in your dreams?"

"Elissa visited me last night. She was with her nephew and they told me about her sister."

"You met Oren?"

"Yes. We played together."

"Connor, Oren's father is staying at the estate as well. I think it's for the best you don't say anything about visiting with Oren."

"I won't Wynne," Connor promised. "Elissa told me not to."

"I've also talked to her father and mother too."

"What did they tell you?" Wynne tried to hide her surprise.

"They told me that they failed Madeline."

"What else has Elissa said to you?"

"She told me that when I meet her sister I should not be scared at how she looks likes her."

Wynne looked at Connor and realized Irving was right. He was a prodigy and if he survived his harrowing, would end up doing great things.

"Wynne, my mother hates me doesn't she?"

"Your mother does _not_ hate you, Connor. She just doesn't understand."

"I miss her."

Wynne looked at Connor and her anger towards Isolde only grew.

"I think as you get older, your mother will understand and she will be proud of the great things you will accomplish, Connor. At the moment you have an uncle who loves you very much and you are about to make some new friends."

"Uncle Teagan always writes to me." Connor smiled.

"He's a good man, your uncle."

"Aunt Rowan watches over him."

"You've spoken to Rowan in the Fade?"

"Aunt Rowan told me how watches over Teagan."

"Connor, what about the demons in the Fade? Don't they frighten you?"

"They stay away from me."

"Oh Maker!" Wynne said under her breath.

As much as she was looking forward to this time away from the palace, Wynne prayed Connor's abilities would not cause too much turmoil for everyone.

…

"Uncle Teagan!" Connor got out of the carriage and ran towards Teagan who bent down and hugged him.

"Connor! It's so good to see you! And it looks like you've grown a few inches."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You are quite welcome. We've all been looking forward to it. Let me introduce you to some new friends."

Teagan walked over to a smiling Madeline and Fergus.

"This is….Madeline."

Madeline walked over to the boy, held out her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Connor."

"It's nice to meet you Madeline. You are very pretty."

"Thank you." Madeline blushed. "And please call me Maddie. That's what my friends call me."

"Alright, Maddie," Connor said shyly before looking at Fergus.

"This is Teyrn Fergus Cousland."

"Hello, your Lordship."

"And my friends call me Fergus."

"Do you still love Roast Turkey, Connor? I'm having the cook prepare all your favorites while you are here."

"Thank you, Uncle Teagan!"

"You're welcome. Now let's get you settled in."

Madeline stood with Wynne as Teagan and Fergus went inside with Connor.

"How are you dear?" Wynne smiled at Madeline.

"It's good to see you, Wynne. I'm doing well, thank you. How have you been?"

"I'm happy to be out of the palace for awhile. Incidentally, Zevran sends his regards. He wanted me to tell you, he will come the day after tomorrow to train with you."

"Alright," Madeline laughed. "He's done so much for me at Harpers, I told him to take some time to enjoy himself."

"Incidentally, Zevran has mentioned you wanted to talk about the dreams you've been having."

"Yes, I do want to talk about it. How about later before supper? I am going to be speaking at the Landsmeet to support the elves, so I have had my hands reading, doing research, and basically trying to decide what I am going to say."

"You're going to be speaking at the Landsmeet?"

"I just can't stand by and let these injustices continue. I was brought up to treat everyone with respect and dignity whether they are humans, elves, or dwarves."

"Are you nervous?"

"I am terrified, but it has to be done."

"I'll be more than willing to give you any assistance, if you need it."

"Thank you. I might just need it."

"Your brother is looking well."

"He's really been looking forward to Connor's visit. He actually went out for Teagan and purchased some things."

"I'm glad this visit will help him."

"Let's get you settled in your room."  
"Well aren't you the lady of the manor," Wynne teased.

"Oh no," Madeline chuckled. "I just told Teagan I would help him. He's been so generous with his hospitality and all."

"I'm sure he has." Wynne smiled knowingly as they went inside.

…..

Teagan was coming down the stairs as they entered the hall.

"Connor loved the toys your brother got for him. They're sitting at the table playing cards."

"That makes me happy." Madeline smiled.

"I think Fergus is good for Connor. He's doing exceptionally well at the Circle but to have someone treat him like he just an ordinary boy. This will be good for him."

"Your bags are in your room, Wynne."

"Thank you, Teagan."

Wynne followed Madeline up the stairs.

Madeline stopped by the opened door.

"Here is your room. Why don't you get yourself settled?"

"Thank you, Madeline."

"I'm going to check on my brother and Connor, then go downstairs to work in the library. I do want to want to talk about those dreams I have been having."

"I'll come down to the library after I've rested a bit."

"Thank you, Wynne."

Madeline turned and walked around the corner.

…..

"_Hello, Wynne."_

_Wynne found Elissa standing by a tree._

"_Elissa." Wynne took her hand. "I always knew…."_

"_They were wrong, Wynne. My soul was not destroyed. I was… pulled out of my body but it was so peaceful at the end. I could hear my father call for me as I soared upward and all of the sudden I was with my family."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I know." Elissa smiled. "You of all people understand the reasons I did what I did though."_

"_I do."_

"_You are friends with my sister. She is an incredible woman in her own right."_

"_She is."_

"_Thank you for being her friend, and thank you for being there for Alistair." _

"_I'll continue to watch over them."_

"_Please watch over Madeline especially. Please don't let her try to be something she's not. While she may have some of my habits and share some beliefs, she is not me."_

"_I promise I will look after her."_

"_I know you will." Elissa hugged Wynne. "You have to wake up now."_

….

Wynne sat up in bed and looked around. That was one of the most powerful experiences she had ever had in the Fade. She felt comforted to finally see her friend, yet concerned. It's been said there is a twin bond. And she witnessed it once with a fellow mage who had a twin. Though sent to the chantry when showing signs at an early age, this woman kept in contact with her sister by communicating with her in dreams. Years later, the woman reunited with her sister. Perhaps that connection started when Bryce Cousland revealed the truth of Madeline to Elissa. Maybe the regret of never knowing her sister made that bond stronger to the point it transcended death. No matter the reason, Wynne vowed to be true to her word to Elissa and to continue being a friend to Madeline.

…

Wynne opened the door to the library and smiled when seeing Madeline reading.

"Still hard at work I see."

Madeline set up the book and looked up at Wynne. "How was your rest?"

"It was…good. Thank you." Wynne sat down on the chair across from Madeline, watching her set the book down and straighten up the stack of papers.

"Supper will be in about an hour."

"That gives us plenty of time to talk about those dreams young lady."

"Alright. Where do you want me start?"

"How about when it began?" Wynne gave her a reassuring smile.

"The first dream happened at Harpers. I first heard Elissa talking with Oren. They were talking about how Fergus is not as sad since meeting me. I suddenly felt my hand being held and I look down to see its Oren looking like how he was in the painting."

"Did he speak with you?"

"He thanked me for being there for his father as he led me to this figure."

"And?"

"The figure turned and it was Elissa. She was smiling at me."

"Did its scare you?"

"It startled me. It was like looking at a mirror and seeing this extremely poised version of me in silver chainmail."

"Did she say anything?"

"She told me hello, and that's when I woke up."

"How did you feel after?"

"It just was so strange."

"Have you ever had dreams of your family before?"

"Wynne, I grew up with the assumption my parents discarded me because of my fragile birth. I never really started thinking about them until I met all of you. And then Fergus gave me our father's journal awhile back."

"And did you read it?"

"Most of it but when Fergus gave it to me, he mention there was an entry about me. My father had come to Harpers Ford and had seen me in front of Aunt Lydia's grave. He said he regretted sending me away and was planning to take Fergus and Elissa to see me after…returning from the south."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I cried. I spent my whole life thinking that I was not considered good enough to be a Cousland. To know that my father had seen me and wanted to make things right, it made me sad he never got the chance."

"Have you dreamt about your father?"

"The second dream I had with Elissa, he was standing in the distance with my mother. I was _not_ ready to see either of them. Elissa said one day I would be."

"And how was this dream?"

"I was not scared this time. It was sort of comforting. We were walking and she was thanking me for accepting Fergus in my life and she told me to not let people try to make something out of me that I was not meant to be. Elissa told me my destiny was my own."

"You should listen to her words."

"They echo through my mind everyday, Wynne. If I knew what my destiny was, I might be able to understand her words better."

"Zevran said you had a terrifying experience at Highever."

Wynne watched Madeline frown and shake lightly.

"I saw…what happened at the larder Wynne. I saw my father laying in a pool of blood. I saw my mother staying behind and Elissa being led away by the Grey Warden. And then it changed…I saw Howe's man tossing my father's body into a hole and he lit a rag and threw it down in the hole. That when I broke down. Teagan and Zevran found me and took me back to my room."

"Castle Cousland is over eight hundred years old. There's a great deal of history there, and sometimes tragedies imprint themselves. I am sorry you had to endure that dear. It must have been horrible."

"It was just so horrifying. They were murdered so brutally and then burned like they were trash. As bitter as I feel toward being abandoned they did _not_ deserve that fate."

"How do you feel about your mother?"

"What about her?" Madeline's tone was bitter. "She apparently was the one who wanted to get rid of me. My father just went along with it to appease her."

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Frankly, I don't care if there is _more_ to it. In my father's journal, there was _no_ mention of my mother joining them when they planned to visit me. Apparently one daughter was _enough_ for her."

"Have you had any other dreams since coming to Denerim?" Wynne changed the subject. While Madeline had made inroads since they first met, her anger towards her mother was still very raw and it was best not to pursue the subject.

"I just had one where Elissa was with my aunt. The odd part of the dream was that Aunt Lydia looked about twenty five years younger."

"So how do you feel after all these dreams and experiences?"

"It's not scary anymore, if that's what you're asking. I just wish I knew what it all meant."

"Well, maybe in time you will understand what it means. I'm just relieved you aren't frightened."

"Wynne is right, Maddie. You should not be scared of the Fade."  
Wynne and Madeline turned to see Connor peaking over from behind the chair that was at the back of the wall.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Wynne looked at Connor reproachfully.

"I'm sorry, Wynne and Maddie; I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright, Connor, come sit with us." Madeline pointed to the empty chair.

Connor slowly made his way towards the chair and sat down.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Our dreams in the Fade are presents from the good spirits. Your sister is a good spirit. She visits you because she loves you."

"You're right, Connor. My sister is a good spirit. I just wish…." Madeline looked away briefly. "I won't get scared if I dream about her again."

"Why don't you to the dining room to see if supper is ready?" Wynne suggested, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Alright." Connor got up from his chair and ran out the room.

"I am so sorry if he upset you, Madeline."

"He didn't."

"Well I certainly hope talking about it helped. I think in time you will find the answers. And please know if you ever have anymore dreams, you can come to me."

"Thank you, Wynne. You are good friend." Madeline got up from her chair.

"I like you too, Madeline."

Connor came running back in the room, his face etched with excitement.

"Supper is ready, and it's all my favorites!"

"We're coming."

Madeline and Wynne both laughed as they watched Connor skip out of the room.

…..

Wynne heard laughter coming from the dining room as she exited the library. Teagan and Madeline invited her to share some late evening dessert and sherry, but she politely declined. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she crept toward the dining room and peaked inside.

If they were not already courting, they might as well be. Teagan and Madeline were sitting next to each other sipping sherry. It reminded her of the times at camp when she would see Alistair and Elissa huddled together.

They were talking, laughing and both seemed genuinely happy but it was the way they look at each other when the other was not looking that caught Wynne's eyes.

It was clear that they were both falling in love. Smiling, Wynne turned and headed toward the stairs.

...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"That was an excellent session," Zevran said as Madeline helped him up. "I am certain you will at least win one bout at the tournament."

"I would be happy with one victory. I just want to prove to myself that I can do it."

"Will you be entering the any of the archery competitions? You have quite the prowess with your bow."

"I'm considering it. I heard Bann Alfstanna is the one to beat."

"And you're speaking at the Landsmeet," Zevran chuckled. "That is like being thrown into a den of wolves."

"I think I can handle it, Zev. And besides, it's the right thing to do. I like Shianni. My aunt believed the elves deserved more than what they got here. Elves have a right to a decent living wage, to educate their children. I am not asking for the moon. I grew up respecting all races. Its part of who I am. I just can't ignore it."

"You are stubborn, just like your sister."

"I am glad we share that trait. Now can you tell me anything about Vaughan Kendells?"

"Vaughan Kendells is someone I would gladly return to my old profession for, my dear. He is a vile piece of garbage that deserves to die."

"Teagan and Shianni hate him as well."

"We found Vaughan in one of Howe's cells when we were rescuing Anora. Elissa was harboring a great deal of self doubt because the Landsmeet was approaching, so she released Vaughan for his vote. It ended up she did not need his vote and it was one of the few times I was angry at your sister."

"My sister had self doubt?" Madeline's eyes gleamed with amazement. "It's just that everything I have heard about Elissa made her seem so resolute."

"Of course she did. She had her doubts and flaws like everyone else."

"So you think if there had been more time would she have let Vaughan stay in the cell or kill him?"

"I don't think she would have killed him, but she definitely would have let him stay there."

"He sounds like a horrible person."

"Vaughan is banned at The Pearl."

"He is banned at a brothel?"

"Vaughan Kendells gets his pleasure from cruelty, Madeline. There have been numerous complaints about how he treats his servants."

"So it's for certain, he is going to hate me then."

"That much is a given."

"The late and unlamented Bann Mitchell hated my guts. I'll be able to handle it."

Madeline turned to Zevran and smiled. "So how have you been? Have you been enjoying…your holiday?"

"Its been…enjoyable but it is not the same without Byron. I am thinking of dragging him down here before the Landsmeet."

"The Satinalia celebrations start the next day, and then the tournament is in a few weeks after that."

"Alright, it's been decided, I will pick him up before the Landsmeet."

"Wonderful! I got a note from him the other day. Everything is running smoothly. He also mentioned the deal you made."

Madeline raised an eyebrow at Zevran.

"Oh you mean the promise I made that I would not touch any man when I was in Denerim?"

"But it's okay if it's a woman."

"And that my dear is why our relationship works," Zevran laughed. "Byron mentioned he did have a taste for women who are from Rivain. I happen to know someone we might…have fun with while he is here."

"Okay, okay." Madeline shuddered lightly and laughed. "I think I have heard enough."

"So, did you talk to Wynne about those dreams?"

"Yes, and she made me understand that I shouldn't fear them."

"I'm glad she helped you."

"She did. I really like Wynne and its been enjoyable having her stay here with Connor."

"And how do you like Connor?"

"He's very sweet. And so smart and perceptive too! It's been a pleasure getting to know him."

"Your brother seems to like him."

"Having Connor here has been really good for Fergus. I'm just worried how he's going to be when Connor has to go back to the Circle. Seeing him with Connor, its made me see what a great father he was."

"Elissa told me how much he loved his son. As much as she worried about Fergus as we were traveling, the thought of somehow finding him alive and having to tell him that his family was massacred agonized her."

"Oh, I can imagine."

"Teagan seems to be a in a mood today. He barely acknowledged me when he was heading to his study."

"That is because Eamon is here. I swear it's almost like he is a completely different person when his brother is here."

"Am I interrupting?"

Madeline and Zevran turned to see Wynne smiling at them.

"Not at all." Madeline motioned for her to sit with them.

"How was your training?" Wynne asked as she sat down.

"Madeline had me on the ground several times."

"I'm sorry I missed that." Wynne turned to Madeline. "Eamon is about to leave soon. He wanted to speak to you."

"Alright." Madeline stood up. "I trust you're staying for a lunch, Zevran?"

"Of course. I promised Connor and your brother I would join them for a game of cards before I left."

"Wonderful, I'll make sure another place is set for you."

…..

"So, how are you enjoying your holiday from the palace?"

"It's been wonderful but I needed to get out of the room. You can literally feel Teagan's anger. I hope Madeline's presence might help."

"And how are Teagan and Madeline getting along?"

"Zevran, they might as well be courting with the way they huddle together."

"Teagan mentioned he was going to ask to court her sometime during Satinalia."

"It's very sweet and touching. It reminds me of Alistair and Elissa. I've never seen Teagan so…smitten."

"Bah! They need to kiss each other and get it over with," Zevran gruffed.

"They will Zev. They just need more time."

"You Fereldens and the way you court each other." Zevran shook his head.

"I saw Elissa in the Fade the other day," Wynne said, anxious to change the subject.

"What was it like?" Zevran asked as he took her hand.

"She looked so beautiful and so serene. Elissa thanked me for watching over Madeline."

"Then I guess that is what we will do."

"We certainly make an unlikely pair," Wynne laughed softly.

"Yes, we do," Zevran chuckled. "The assassin and the mage!"

Wynne and Zevran sat quietly, remembering Elissa and pondering her visit in their dreams.

…..

"Eamon, those are Madeline's papers!" Teagan protested as Eamon poured through Madeline's books and papers.

"Calm down, Teagan, I just want to see what she is working on since she will be at the Landsmeet."

Teagan sat back in the chair and glared at Eamon but remembered Connor was sitting the chair at the back of the room playing with toys Eamon had got for him.

Suddenly as if on cue, he ran out of the room when seeing Fergus walk by and Teagan watched as they shared a laugh and walked off together.

"This is fascinating. She has copies of records from the battle as well a log on how much elves get paid according to household. There's even a book on Orlais in here."

"This is very important for her."

"I can see that. The fact that she's speaking at the Landsmeet is the perfect way to introduce her to the nobility."

"Madeline will get some detractors from this."

"And she will gain a great many admirers and supporters. How Madeline conducts herself will be a great indicator on whether she's a suitable match for Alistair and so far my instincts are telling me she is."

Teagan's expression tightened as he continued to listen to his brother talk.

"Its unfortunate I have to go to Gwaren immediately after the Landsmeet. I'm going to miss the Satinalia celebrations and the tournament."

_"Thank the Maker for small favors,"_ Teagan thought.

"Hello."

Teagan turned to see Madeline standing at the doorway.

"Madeline, my dear!" Eamon rushed over to her. "I understand you are going to be speaking at the Landsmeet."

"Yes, this is an issue near and dear to my heart. I can't stand by and ignore it."  
"And perhaps you might be the voice of reason. The Landsmeet needs some fresh faces and I am looking forward to hearing you speak, as will the king. I just wanted to tell you that Alistair has extended an open invitation to the palace for you. The library there is far more extensive if you are searching for anything in particular."

"Thank you, Eamon." Madeline smiled. "Will you please extend my thanks to Alistair as well?"

"Indeed I will. I know he's interested in dining with you when he gets the chance."

"And I shall look forward to that."

"Connor tells me he is really enjoying his visit and that you and your brother have taken time out to play with him. Thank you. I wish I had more time for him."

"Connor is wonderful boy; it's been a pleasure getting to know him."

"I would love to stay and chat longer but I have to head back to the palace."

"I understand. It was nice seeing you."

"Likewise."

"I'll see you soon." Eamon looked at Teagan who barely nodded a goodbye to him.

Teagan got up and listened for the main door to close.

"He spent thirty minutes with Connor and the rest of the time with me."

"Was Connor upset?"

"If he was, he didn't show it."

"Its really not my place to question how your brother or sister-in-law raise your nephew, but I will say this, Connor has you to make up for they don't give him."

"You, your brother, and Wynne have been a great help."

"I like Connor."

"And he likes you and your brother."

"I love watching him with Fergus."

"I also need to thank you, Madeline, for treating him like a boy and ignoring that he is a mage."

"That's because he is a boy, Teagan. You know I am not the most religious person in the world, but I believe that there is a reason for everything. The Maker has put Connor on his own path by giving him these abilities, and when he gets older he will find out his place. He's just lucky to have an uncle who loves him."

"Thank you, Madeline. Hearing you say that means a great deal."

"I'm glad I could help. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to clean up for lunch. Zevran will be joining us."

"I'll see you then."

Teagan watched as she walked out of the room. He was relieved when Madeline came in when she did. It was getting more difficult to contain his anger towards Eamon. When he mentioned having to go to Gwaren after the Landsmeet, Teagan was relieved. Though he knew he would eventually have to deal with Eamon, he would have some time to prepare. He opened a cabinet and took out a chest. Opening it, he took out a gold pendant that belonged to his sister. Isolde had wanted to get rid of the jewelry of Rowan's she did not want, but Teagan protested and kept everything she discarded.

He looked at the pendant again before putting it away and looked forward to the moment he would put it around Madeline's neck.

….

_Madeline walked down a path that was leading to some sort of camp in the distance._

_ She passed by Fergus and Oren laughing together. Madeline smiled when seeing Fergus scoop up Oren, letting him ride on his shoulders. She watched as Elissa joined them and looked away when feeling a twinge of bitterness at having been deprived of experiencing those moments with her siblings. _

_ Fergus and Oren faded away, and Elissa walked towards her._

_ "Spending time with Connor has given Fergus the realization that he does want to eventually wed again. He wants children."_

_ "You…didn't want a family?" _

_ "I knew even before what happened that I was to take a different path."_

_ "But what about Alistair? You fell in love with him."_

_ "I will always love him, Madeline, and we will be together again one day. I just did what I had to do and Alistair has to do the same. "_

_ "I wish I had your resolve. I am going to speak out at the Landsmeet in support of the elves and I am terrified."_

_ "You may not have lived with us, but you are a Cousland, Madeline. You will do fine. Do not doubt yourself. And beware of those who think they have your best interest, because they don't."_

…..

Madeline sat up in bed and practically flew out of the room.

Wynne had just stepped out of Connor's room when she rushed to her.

"Madeline, what's wrong?"

"I just had another dream, Wynne."

"Let's go to your room and you tell me everything."

"I saw Elissa playing with Fergus and Oren," Madeline shut the door and turned to Wynne. "Then they disappeared and Elissa came to me, telling how Connor has made Fergus realize he wants to marry and have children."

"That's not so bad." Wynne gave her a hopeful smile.

"I told her I was speaking at the Landsmeet and it was like Elissa, like she already knew! She told me I was a Cousland and would do fine."

"And you will do fine," Wynne said in a reassuring tone.

"She also told me to watch out for people who did not have my best interests at heart."

"I told you that you should _not_ fear these dreams, Madeline."

"I don't fear them, Wynne. They confuse me. I just want to know why they are happening,"

"Your sister had an incredible experience in the fade when she was saving the Circle. Most non-mages would have died, but she survived. Perhaps your mind is just as strong."

"That still doesn't explain why this is happening."

"Madeline, there are times when there are no answers. Why not consider these experiences a gift? What we dream is created by the benevolent spirits in the Fade. Perhaps your sister has come back there to make up for not being in your life."

"I guess I could do that, but it would have been _nicer _to have had a relationship with my sister when she was _alive_."

"Its not even dawn yet, we will talk more about this later if you like."

"Thank you for listening to me. You are a good friend."

"You are too." Wynne smiled. "I'll see you at breakfast."

…

Wynne let out a heavy sigh when she shut the door of her room. Madeline was experiencing something she had only seen with mages, and as fascinating as it was, it was disconcerting.

Elissa's letter to Alistair, requesting he find her sister was the catalyst that set all of this emotion into play.

Could the guilt of sending Madeline away have transcended death, propelling Elissa to come to make sure her sister was safe and happy? Was it the twin bond she had read about? Or was it simply the power of love? Whatever was happening, Wynne silently vowed to keep her promise to Elissa and be there for Madeline.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Teagan and Wynne sat in the courtyard and watched Connor play.

"You are stewing in your anger, Teagan."

Eamon had just left after visiting Connor again. Madeline was out with her brother having tea with Bann Alfstanna who was also a supporter of the elves.

"He played a quick game of cards with Connor, and then spent the rest of the time badgering me. The only thing I can be relieved at is that Madeline was out with Fergus."

"Eamon certainly is…determined."

"You were there, Wynne. When I suggested a hunting trip, he ignored me. It's all about Alistair marrying Madeline and having heirs."

"I'm sorry, Teagan. I know you miss your brother."

"I miss the man he used to be."

"He is not going to be happy when he knows of your intentions concerning Madeline."

"I don't care. And as horrible as this may sound, Alistair had his time with Elissa. He needs to move forward instead of fixating on Madeline. Why does he get to be the only one to find happiness?"

"So are you going to ask her if you can court her?"

"Indeed I am," Teagan handed Wynne a box. "The Satinalia celebrations start the day after the Landsmeet. I plan to ask her then. I'm also giving her this, as well. It belonged to Rowan."

"It's absolutely beautiful."

Teagan took the box and slipped it back in his pocket. "I hope she likes it."

"You really care for her."

"She is unlike any woman I've known, Wynne."

"And to think you were skeptical when Alistair wanted us to go to Harpers." Wynne chuckled.

He watched Madeline and Fergus coming around the corner.

"Look at them; it's as if they had never lost those years."

"It is touching to see them."

"So how was your tea with Alfstanna?" Teagan stood up.

"The elves have Alfstanna's support," Fergus smiled as he saw Connor playing in the distance.

"And she told us we'll likely have Arl Wulff's support," Madeline added.

"It turns out two of Wulff's elven servants retrieved the bodies of his sons so they could get a proper burial," Fergus briefly looked away. "His sons also shared my father's attitude regarding the treatment of the elves."

"Alfstanna thinks Wulff will want to continue that legacy to honor his sons," Madeline added.

"He also fought in the battle, and harbors a great deal of animosity for those nobles that evacuated to those ships that left the harbor."

"We also heard there is a call for Shianni to be removed as bann of the Alienage," Madeline said sadly. "This explains why she has not been at the flower stand."

"While it was a bold move on Alistair's part, it was bound to cause some problems," Teagan said.

"I don't care what those against it believe! It was the right thing to do! Times are changing, and Ferelden _needs_ to change as well!" Madeline declared before walking away.

"Father would be so proud right now." Fergus beamed. "This is an issue that is very important for her, as it was to him."

"And she is right. The elves may be free but they are treated like they aren't," Teagan said, watching Madeline as she went through the door.

"Her speaking at the Landsmeet is certainly an interesting way to introduce her to the nobility," Wynne remarked.

"We'll be holding a small reception after it," Fergus said. "I want everyone to know her."

"You seem very confident, Fergus." Wynne raised a brow.

"Of course I do. She may have been sent away twenty two years ago, but she is still a Cousland."

…

Alistair looked down at the Landsmeet, wishing desperately he was somewhere else.

The crowd was a chorus of murmurs, angry shouts, and hushed whispers.

"We should just cancel the Satinalia festival." A voice grumbled.

"No!" A female voice retorted. "My workers need the extra coin Satinalia will bring!"

Looking down at everyone, Alistair realized this was not much different than what he witnessed at the assembly chamber at Orzammar. The only thing that was missing was the threats of violence. He chuckled under his breath when realizing that could still happen.

"The elves simply have to learn their place," Vaughan called out in usual arrogant tone.

Madeline had not arrived yet and he was worried. Perhaps she changed her mind. He actually wouldn't blame her if she did because he wished he was somewhere else as well.

"The city elves are asking for _too much__!" _Bann Ceorlic declared.

"There are enough jobs at the docks, and the King has put too much into rebuilding the Alienage."

"I didn't know that wanting respect, dignity, and desiring a better life for their children was asking too much!"

Alistair saw Madeline and Fergus making their way to the front with Teagan, Wynne, Zevran and Byron following closely behind. Except for a few gasps, the crowd was stunned into silence.

"So this is the Cousland bitch I've been hearing about." Vaughan Kendells folded his arms and glared.

"This is my sister, Vaughan. Bann Madeline Cousland of Harpers Ford," Fergus glared. "And if you wish to have your face remain intact, you best not use that term again."

"Another elf lover. Charming. What happened to Bann Mitchell?"

"He was killed the night of the final battle," Madeline said as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Why wasn't he saved?" Bann Ceorlic yelled.

"Bann Mitchell abandoned Harpers, leaving us to fend for ourselves while he barricaded himself in his estate with a few of the militia who were stupid enough to follow him," Madeline put her hands on her hips. "So let's see. Save a selfish arrogant man or rally the townspeople so we could save ourselves? I think the needs of the many outweigh the needs of one vile human being."

"What about his son?" Vaughan raised a brow.

"He was killed in a bar fight. Nobody in Harpers mourned his demise either."

"Gentlemen, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Eamon asked in an exasperated tone.

Alistair looked at Madeline. She was wearing a blue dress and the way her hair was put up made her resemblance to her sister even greater.

"Yes, let's get back to the business at hand." Alistair looked down at the crowd. "I know some of you were not thrilled by the attention I paid to the elves and rebuilding of the Alienage. I know of the cuts in wages several houses have made, as well as the demand that there be no bann for the Alienage."

"Cutting the wages for your elves was a crude method of letting the king know your feelings on the matter," Eamon added.

"Your Majesty, the Alienage is almost completely rebuilt. Their wells have been cleaned. They have vegetable gardens now. By all accounts, it's become a safer, better place. Some of us are still struggling," Ceorlic implored. "We simply can't afford to pay the same."

"Two of the wings of my estate are not even habitable yet. Most of the farms I own won't even have crops this year because of the Blight. Why should we be forced to take care of the elves?" Vaughan protested.

"Oh I don't know, because they clean your chamber pots, wash your clothes, do all the things you probably never did your entire life." Madeline said.

"And why should I. Elves were meant for that," Vaughan retorted.

"It's not about taking care of the elves, Vaughan." Fergus could barely hide the disgust in his voice. "It's about giving them a chance to have decent life and not live like indentured servants."

"In case you have forgotten Vaughan Andraste freed the slaves," Alfstanna called out.

"Vaughan just doesn't want us to prosper because he will no longer have anyone to control. He'll be alone," Shianni said in an accusing tone. "It's why he feels threatened by my being bann."

"And so, a few close-minded, frightened nobles afraid of change cut the wages of their servants, as well as coerce those commoners running their stores and farms into not hiring elves." Teagan folded his arms. "Its no wonder other countries find us backward."

"Indeed, Teagan." Madeline paced around the group. "The nobles against improving the conditions of the elves obviously are not very enlightened; otherwise they would know that countries like Orlais have a far lower crime rate because they treat their elves better!"

"We are not Orlais!" Ceorlic protested.

"No, and Maker forbid I am not saying we should become another Orlais, but we could learn by their example and end up benefiting. The elves in Orlais have their own militia where they police themselves in their Alienage. They also get a decent living wage where they can support their families."

"And they are educated!" Shianni added.

"According to the last record, Orlais had ninety percent employment rate among their elven population. We don't even take records here, but from doing research; I will make a generous estimate at fifty percent."

"It's not our responsibility to find a job for every elf in Ferelden," Vaughan retorted. "If they were so dedicated to helping Ferelden, why didn't they help when my estate was overrun?"

"They did not help me either," Ceorlic agreed.

"Perhaps if you had treated your elves better in the past, the ones that assisted in defending the city would have helped protected your estates," Fergus said.

"May I ask where you two were during the battle?" Madeline turned to Vaughan and Ceorlic.

"They were on one of the ships that evacuated people out of harbor,"

Alfstanna said disgustedly.

"I am too old to fight," Ceorlic argued.

"That's funny," Madeline laughed. "There were men in their seventies that contributed in saving Harpers Ford."

"Nash, Harry, & Tanner are all in their seventies. They had their bows and were on the roof and were willing to give their lives for Harpers," Byron added.

"We were on the ships to help defend them," Vaughan stated emphatically.

The sounds of laughter broke the seriousness.

"Of course you were!" Madeline said mockingly. "Maker knows those darkspawn are renown for their swimming abilities! Isn't that right, your Majesty?"

Madeline looked up at Alistair, winked, and gave him a roguish grin and that's all it took to make him laugh. He could not remember the last time he laughed that hard. A few other nobles started to laugh with him while Vaughan, Ceorlic, and the few nobles that were on their side looked as if they wanted to be somewhere else.

"No, Lady Madeline, I'm afraid our motley group did not encounter any swimming darkspawn."

"I thought so." Madeline looked at Vaughan. "Your father was in his fifties when he joined King Cailan and the armies at Ostagar. And you chose to be a coward."

_ "_I am the _last_ of the Kendells! If I die the family line ends."

"Like that would be such a horrific loss to Ferelden," Shianni scoffed.

"How dare you!" Vaughn hissed before looking at Alistair. "Your majesty, I implore you to remove this kni…I mean this woman as bann. She only makes the elves look _worse_ with her uncivilized manner, and she assaulted Habren, Bann Bryland's daughter and my niece."

"What?" Madeline looked at Shianni. "Is this true?"

"It is true." Bryland appeared with his daughter, Habren who was sporting a black eye.

"That knife ear attacked me!" Habren cried.

The crowd gasped as Bryland held her daughter's hand and stopped in front of Maddie and Fergus.

"Maddie, Bryland's daughter hit her servant, Myla so hard that she fell to the ground and was unconscious. I was only defending her."

"Bryland, this is _not_ the first time Habren has hit a servant," Alfstanna looked at him reproachfully.

"I can't believe your taking her side!" Bryland exclaimed.

"Bryland, your daughter needs to learn there is _more_ than one meaning to nobility."

Everyone looked to see Arl Wulff standing several feet from them.

"Two of my elven servants risked their lives….to retrieve the bodies… of my sons so they could have a proper burial. Those two men _did not_ have to do what they did and I will never forget that. At the service honoring my boys, your daughter was rude to them, Bryland."

Madeline walked over to Wulff and took his hand. "I am sorry for your loss."

"And I am sorry as well, Bann Madeline, for not speaking to you when Fort Drakon reopened."

"No apologies are needed," Madeline said gently.

"How very touching," Vaughan folded his arms.

Wulff suddenly lunged for Vaughan, making people gasp, scream, and move away as Fergus grabbed Wulff to pull him away.

"Don't do it. He is not worth it Wulff," Fergus implored him. "He'll never understand what we went through and continue to endure."

Madeline had Fergus's arm as Teagan went between Wulff and Vaughan.

"Fergus is right, Wulff, " Teagan said, grabbing Wulff's shoulder.

"You are right." Wulff growled, while still looking at Vaughan. "He's a heartless, empty man. It's no wonder he hasn't found a wife yet. What woman would want to be wed to man like him?"

"I dare you to say that to me elsewhere old Man," Vaughan's eyes flared.

"Gentlemen, _enough_!" Alistair shouted and slammed his fist on the banister and the hushed whispering stopped.

Alistair rubbed his fist and looked at the crowd. Some of them looked surprised by his action making him stifle a grin.

He watched Fergus, Madeline, and Teagan escort Wulff away from Vaughan. Madeline briefly took Wulff's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I think I have heard enough," Alistair said.

"And what are you going to be about it, your Majesty?" Vaughan's tone was sarcastic.

"Your Majesty, if I might make a suggestion," Madeline interjected.

"By all means," Alistair smiled.

"Since both parties seem to share blame, I suggest that both be punished accordingly."

Shianni's eyes widened at Madeline.

"First, I propose that Habren spend one week working as a servant. She needs to learn some humility, and her experiencing what it's like being elf might help her grow up."

"No!" Habren cowered behind her father.

"And as for Shianni, I humbly implore you to keep her as bann but she should spend a week at the chantry, where she can engage in prayer, mediation, and counseling."

"I do think that is reasonable compromise." Alistair nodded. "And given the eyewitness accounts of Habren's antics, I think she should spend the week working at the palace. Is that suitable, Bryland? It will be safer for her and you will be allowed to visit her. We can finally get together and sign those agreements."

Madeline looked at Bryland and saw the look of resignation on his face, and she glanced at Shianni who rewarded her with a grateful smile.

"Father! How could you!" Habren shrieked.

"_Enough_! You have brought shame and disgrace to our family! And I need those agreements signed!"

Bryland took Habren's arm and dragged her out of the Landsmeet.

"Now back to the matters at hand," Alistair looked down at the crowd. "We are going to have an experiment. I hereby decree that all noble houses to pay the minimum of one sovereign a month to their elven servants who have children and fifty silver a month to those who are unmarried. Hopefully that will come close to what commoner servants receive."

"Your Majesty! I must protest this," Ceorlic whined. "Some of us can't afford it."

"I agree. We already have to sacrifice enough as it is," A voice echoed

A small chorus of cheers was greeted with an equal amount of boos.

"What sacrifice Ceorlic?" Wulff demanded. "You don't have to rebuild your bannorn from the ground up like some of us and you still have your precious lumber mill."

"Nobody is buying my lumber," Ceorlic droned. "I have that one contract with the arena and that's it."

"Well Ceorlic, perhaps if you had made your prices reasonable, the rest of us would have purchased your lumber instead of utilizing other resources," Alfstanna said in an icy tone. "Rainesfere and the other bannorns not severely affected by the Blight and Civil War have been far more generous."

"My sister helped to unite everyone for the Blight, I don't think she expected everyone to revert back to their own selfish ways once it was over with," Madeline folded her arms and looked at Ceorlic.

"You have a mouth just like your sister!" Ceorlic spat out.

"Your Majesty, wouldn't a tax increase be more of a burden than this living wage you are imposing?" Madeline smiled, ignoring Ceorlic's insult.

"Indeed it would," Alistair grinned back. "My ministers would have to create a specific fund for the monies to go into and then they would have to be dispersed accordingly. This is definitely _more_ cost effective."

"That's what I thought." Madeline said as she folded her arms and I am sure everyone here would _not _want an increase in their taxes."

Some of the people grouped near Ceorlic and Vaughan moved away from them as Madeline's words were greeted by nods and shouts of agreement."

"I'm afraid I will have to say _no_ to the militia for now," Alistair said regretfully. "But once you finish your week at the Chantry, Shianni, you need to sit down with Valendrian and build some sort of town council at the Alienage. I _expect_ to see records every three months that detail the rates of employment and levels of crime among the elves. If there is a significant reduction in both crime and employment, I will consider allowing the formation of a small militia."

"An excellent idea your Majesty." Eamon said. "This will also help further ease relations with Orlais. They will see us as more…civilized."

"I think that is a reasonable compromise," Madeline said approvingly.

"It's more than I hoped for," Shianni agreed as she bowed to Alistair. "I promise Valendrian and I will do this, your Majesty."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Fergus said gratefully. "By doing this, the petitions for moving to the Highever Alienage will decrease. I wish I could accommodate more, but then their living conditions would not be to the high standards my father wanted since we are still rebuilding."

"It's no problem, Fergus. As I have mentioned before, I want to follow your father's example. I'm also well aware of how well the elves live in Orlais, and while I cannot allow every suggestion, I do believe this is a good start. I also know some of you pay _well above_ what I am asking, which means my decree is fair."

"And what of my complaint your Majesty?" Shianni asked. "Arl Vaughan should _not _be allowed to hire anymore elves due to his treatment."

"What?" Vaughan pushed his way to the middle of the room.

"The elves last three to four months under his employment. They always end up mentally and physically abused, and most have barely recovered. And it's awfully funny how some of the women end up…_expectant_ after working there."

"I cannot control who my men fraternize with." Vaughan frowned.

"You Majesty, the complaints regarding Vaughan are numerous," Eamon said. "It is against Ferelden law for you to restrict him from hiring whomever he wishes, however."

"But it is not against the law to say that I am sick of hearing these complaints. Something has to be _done_."

"It's simple your Majesty," Shianni folded her arms. "The elves are going to _boycott_ working for Arl Vaughan. If something does not change, his workers plan to walk out tonight."

"They can't do that!" Vaughan said incredulously.

"Vaughan,elves are _not_ required by law to work for you just because you want them too," Teagan said disgustedly.

"Is it against the law to have a Chantry representative hold surprise inspections?" Madeline looked at Alistair. "Perhaps they could be of assistance in this matter."

"You can't be serious," Vaughan raised his voice.

"Indeed I am, Vaughan. And if you are as innocent as you claim to be you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Alistair looked down at Madeline. "That depends on the Grand Cleric and what she thinks of the idea." He looked at the older woman who was standing on the other side of him.

"I see no problems with that, your Majesty. I'm well aware of the anguish the elves go through while working for Vaughan. Andraste freed the slaves. She had _not _intended for their freedom to lead to their emotional and physical torment. I propose six months of surprise inspections to Arl Vaughan's residence. And when I say surprise that will mean they could occur at _any _time of the day or night."

"Excellent. If there are _no_ improvements then we can impose something else, like a Chantry chaperone that lives with the elves at Vaughan's residence?"

"We can definitely do that, your Majesty, but I think these inspections should work." The Grand Cleric looked down at Vaughan.

"I will respectfully comply." Vaughan cast a bitter glare at Madeline before bowing.

"I assume there will be no more talks of striking?" Alistair asked the crowd. "Satinalia starts at midnight. I want to see the shops open, the city decorated. This is a time to celebrate and be thankful. The rebuilding is exceeding expectations. Crops harvest while not at normal levels is much higher than we anticipated. While we will still all have to make sacrifices, it will not be as painful and we should all celebrate that fact."

"Let us call a recess, your Majesty," Eamon suggested.

"Chancellor Eamon, I think this Landsmeet should be adjourned if there are no other pressing issues."

Madeline looked around and saw a few nobles smiling at her while others glared at her.

"Alright then, I hereby adjourn this Landsmeet."

….

The crowd applauded and while most dispersed, some swarmed around Madeline and Fergus where they shook hands with them. Alistair stood with Eamon and watched as Fergus hugged his sister.

"Madeline was poised and eloquent," Eamon remarked. "She also knows how to compromise. This Landsmeet has proven she is more than capable of…"

"Eamon," Alistair interrupted while still watching Madeline. "This is _not_ the place to discuss this."

"Of course," Eamon watched Alistair look at Alistair.

Eamon was right. While Madeline was indeed how he described her but she was funny as well. He was struck at how she openly mocked Vaughan and Ceorlic. She had brought a small amount of levity to the Landsmeet when it was sorely needed. While Elissa loved to laugh and had her own sense of humor, she would have never spoke out that way against Ceorlic and Vaughan, even if she despised them. It was just _not _her way.

"Swimming darkspawn," Alistair chuckled as he watched Madeline not seeing Eamon's sly smile.

…..

"I am so proud Madeline," Fergus smiled proudly at her.

"So is it over with?" Madeline clutched her chest and let out a sigh as Fergus put an arm around her.

"This one is," Teagan grinned, looking just as relieved. "They're actually a bit longer but I think Alistair used Satinalia as an excuse to adjourn it early.

"Remind me to send him a thank you note. Can we go home now? I could really use a drink."

"I think we all could use one." Byron laughed.

"Of course we can," Teagan grinned.

Zevran looked at Vaughan glaring at them and chuckled. "You've passed your trial by fire but I think you've made an enemy."

"I don't care," Madeline scoffed. "He's not worth the effort."

Fergus and Teagan led Madeline out as Byron gallantly offered his arm to an approaching Wynne who had stopped to talk to Petra, her former apprentice. Zevran noted Vaughan was still watching them as they left the Landsmeet and realized it was not over.

…..

**A/N: for my loyal readers do not worry. Just wait for the next chapter. ;-) **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Madeline shut the door of the study and poured herself a drink. Overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving at the reception, she need a few minutes to herself.

"Madeline, are you alright?"

She looked up to see Byron shut the door.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself."

"You are not use to the attention," Byron laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Have I told I'm glad you're here?" Madeline reached over and hugged him.

"You told me as I got out of the carriage when I arrived," Byron chuckled.

"It's just feels odd having all these people wanting to get to know me."

"I really like Bann Sighard and his fiance. Alfstanna is pretty nice too."

"Yes, I like them too."

"You are worrying too much. You're doing fine, Maddie. They like you for you." Byron reached out and squeezed her hand.

The door blew open startling them, and Fergus rushed in and grabbed Madeline's arm.

"There you are. Natasha brought her lute out. We were hoping you would grace us with a song."

"Fergus! No!" Madeline protested as he practically dragged her back to the main hall.

"That's a wonderful idea," Byron laughed as he followed them.

"I found them," Fergus chuckled. "They were in the study enjoying some of Teagan's fine spirits."

"Oh were they now?" Teagan raised an eyebrow then grinned. Natasha rushed towards her. "Come sing, while I play, Madeline. It will be fun."

Natasha was a pretty woman. A couple of years older, she had the curliest blonde hair Madeline had ever seen.

Though initially shy when meeting Madeline, Natasha was quickly put at ease by her friendly nature.

The women huddled together and talked in hush whispers. A few minutes later Natasha started to play a bawdy tavern tune that Madeline began to sing. Everyone clapped and laughed. When the song ended, Natasha played a lullaby. Madeline's eyes caught Teagan looking at her with the similar intensity he had when she thought he had wanted to kiss her that one time.

The music stopped and Madeline took a bow.

"Madeline, that was absolutely wonderful!" Alfstanna exclaimed. "You and Natasha make quite a duo."

"Thank you. It was rather fun." Madeline blushed and turned to Natasha. "You play beautifully."

"And you have a wonderful voice. We will have to do that again one day." Natasha gave Madeline a hopeful look.

"Yes, we will."

"Teagan tells me you are quite adept with a bow," Alfstanna said between sips. "Will you be competing at the tournament?"

"Yes, and I understand you have the last five years."

"Well, if you are as good as Teagan says you are it will be a pleasure to have to work for my victory."

"She is good, Anna," Teagan guaranteed. "I bore witness to her abilities."

Madeline looked at Alfstanna. "I heard about your prowess with a bow and look forward to competing against you."

"Madeline is also going to be in some bouts as well," Zevran said. "I've been training with her."

"That is wonderful news! The tournament needs some new blood!" Alfstanna handed her empty glass to the servant and took another one.

"Teagan will be competing as well." Madeline grinned, hoping to embarrass him.

"Well this is a surprise!" Sighard's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't recall the last time I saw you in a tournament."

"He's been training everyday." Madeline smiled.

"It's nothing really. I just felt it was time." Teagan shrugged.

"Teagan, didn't you have some papers for me to sign?" Sighard asked.

"Papers? Oh yes. Let's head to my study."

"Excuse me for a moment, love." Sighard gave Natasha a kiss.

"Take your time," Natasha said as she caressed his cheek. "I want to talk to Byron about his paintings."

"I'll go chat with my brother and Wulff." Madeline walked over to corner where they were standing.

…..

"Alright Sighard, what do you wish to discuss?" Teagan asked as he shut the door.

"Oh, nothing," Sighard chuckled. "Our women certainly put on a fine performance didn't they?"

"Madeline is not my woman, Sighard."

"Don't be coy with me, Teagan. She may not be your woman now but it's fairly obvious you want her to be." Sighard grinned.

"Well Sighard, since you must know I am interested in Madeline and I intend to ask to court her very shortly, in fact."

"Good for you!" Sighard slapped him on the shoulder. "It's about time you settle down. I'm just surprised your brother has not suggested a union between Madeline and Alistair."

"He has but that is _not _going to happen."

"I can't believe I am hearing this from the same man who once had no interest in finding a wife."

"Madeline is different. She is unlike any other women I have been with."

"I feel the same way about my Tasha. Don't get me wrong, Mary will always be in my heart but it's been twenty years since she passed away. I am not getting any younger. I want to be able to enjoy the life I have. The first time I woke up beside Tasha, I _knew_ it was meant to be."

Teagan sighed. Maker knows he had thought about it. It used to be so easy for him to bed any woman he wanted. And while he looked forward to the moment of having Madeline wake up in his arms, he wanted to tread carefully.

"It's good to see you stop being your brother's errand boy, Teagan. Madeline is beautiful and I expect to have you both for supper once you are courting. Natasha has taken quite a liking to her. They will make excellent partners when we play cards."

"Thank you, Sighard."

"Let's head back before they plot to leave us to become minstrels," Sighard laughed.

….

An hour later, Madeline and Teagan came back to the sitting room after seeing Sighard and Natasha off.

"I really like Sighard and Natasha," Madeline said as she sat down.

"They like you too"  
Madeline watched a beaming Wynne as she walked back to them.

"How did it go posing for Byron?"

"He is truly a gifted." Wynne held out the sketch for Teagan and Madeline to see.

"That's gorgeous."

"You look beautiful, Wynne." Teagan smiled.

"Thank you." Wynne's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"I see he's sketching Alfstanna now." Teagan grinned.

Just then Teagan's attention drifted towards the sounds of voices coming down the hall.

"Oh, for the love of the Maker!" Teagan groaned.

"What is it?" Madeline turned to see Phillip walking with an elegantly dressed woman. She looked about thirty years old, had long black hair and silvery grey eyes and walked with an air of ease which reminded Madeline of the noblewomen she came across when visiting Amaranthine.

A couple of times a year, Lydia would take Madeline when she visited a friend and she would be allowed to explore and shop at Amaranthine. Looking back, Madeline realized this Lydia's way of getting her to walk with the cane.

Ever so often, Madeline would see young noblewomen usually a few years older arrive with their families. They walked with the same confidence which would always make her feel clumsy and awkward. One time when getting fitted after finding a pretty dress, she overheard some of those noble girls speak about her and how they felt sorry for her. This infuriated Madeline and only made her want to learn to function without the cane to show she was just as good as them.

"Lady Lorraine, your Grace."

"Thank you, Phillip."

Madeline watched as Phillip breezed out of the room then looked Lorraine.

"Hello, Lorraine." Teagan stood up and greeted her. "It's been awhile."  
"Too long." Lorraine threw arms around Teagan, who looked as if he was hugging a darkspawn instead of a woman.

"May I introduce you to Bann Madeline Cousland and Senior Enchanter Wynne?"

"So this is the long lost Cousland Isolde told me about it in her letters." Lorraine quickly shook her hand.

"Hello." She nodded to Wynne and waved off shaking her hand.

Teagan watched Madeline's expression tighten when witnessing that rudeness.

"That is a lovely dress," Lorraine gushed.

"Thank you," Madeline smiled, feeling more at ease.

"It was one of the most popular styles _last year_," Lorraine said as she took a drink from the tray and sat down next to Teagan.

"Will you excuse me?" Wynne got up and walked over to where Zevran, Byron, and Alfstanna were sitting.

"I had no idea this dress was out of style." Madeline said, inspecting herself.

"It's not your fault dear," Lorraine patted Madeline's knee. "At least you're not wearing dresses that were in fashion three years ago, the way Isolde does."

"Isn't Isolde your friend?"

"Oh she is," Lorraine laughed. "With Isolde its likes having my own personal chantry sister to confess my sins too."

"So Teagan," Lorraine put her hand on his leg. "Have you missed me as much as I have missed you?"

….

"Oh, dear Maker!' Alftsanna sighed. "Lorraine is here."

"You are telling me." Wynne grumbled. "She does not like mages that much is for certain."

"Who is she?" Zevran asked as he poured himself a drink.

"She's Bann Reginalda's cousin and she's been after Teagan for years."

"Teagan looks a bit uncomfortable." Byron mused before glancing back at Alfstanna to finish her sketch.

"They were quite the pair back in the day," Alfstanna laughed.

"She is beautiful," Zevran remarked. "But is there anything else about her?"

"Lorraine is a horrible snob, even Reginalda hates her. She's been married once and her husband died a couple of years ago. She has always had an interest in getting back together with Teagan."

"Teagan looks nervous and Madeline looks like she's holding her tongue," Zevran laughed.

"It's finished." Byron handed the sketch to Alfstanna. "Your beauty does not do it justice."

"Flatterer," Alstanna chuckled. "You do realize I have a nineteen year old daughter and a thirteen year old son."

"Then the Maker has indeed blessed you as you do not look a day over twenty five." Zevran gave her a grin.

"Thank you." Alfstanna blushed slightly before getting up. "I hate to leave but I have an early day tomorrow and I can't stand Lorraine. Would you say goodbye for me to Teagan and Madeline?"

"Of course," Byron said. "And whenever you want that portrait of your daughter, just send me a message at the palace."

"I will do that." Alfstanna turned to Wynne. "It was good to see you Wynne."

"You too, Alfstanna."

"I'm going to check on Connor. Where is Fergus?"

"He's been talking with Arl Wulff privately in another room," Byron said as he put away his art supplies.

"It's good that they're talking. They both… lost a lot and can help each other," Wynne said. "If I don't see you later, goodnight and thank you for my picture, Byron."

"It was my pleasure, Wynne." Byron smiled.

"Byron knows how to capture a woman's beauty and essence." Zevran grinned as Wynne got up.

"And you are still the consummate charmer," Wynne chuckled as she headed upstairs.

"We should be going soon," Byron said.

"We will soon, but I want to watch what happens next," Zevran said as he looked across the room watching Teagan, Madeline and Lorraine.

….

"Isolde told me your brother was having a reception here in your honor. I see not many attended," Lorraine said haughtily.

"Actually, it's late and most did attend, but it was after the Landsmeet, and Santinalia begins in a few hours," Teagan said. "And only a _select few_ were invited."

"Where is Teyrn Cousland then?" Lorraine poured herself a drink and took a sip.

"My brother went off with Arl Wulff in another room to talk, Lady Lorraine. They have both lost a great deal and have bonded over that."

"Oh yes, your brother was married to that Antivan?"

"Her name was Orianna and he _loved_ her. He also lost _his son_. Do you have any children Lady Lorraine?"

"No, not yet." Lorraine eyed Teagan hungrily when she said that.

"Thank goodness," Madeline mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway." Lorraine looked at Teagan. "Isolde told me you might be tired of being a caretaker for awhile and would like some _real_ company for a change."

"Lorraine, if you are referring to my guests, I am _not_ their caretaker. I enjoy having them here."

"And why didn't Isolde join you?" Madeline asked before pressing her lips together tightly.

"Isolde is busy preparing for Eamon's departure. She sends her regards."

"It's such a shame she has not visited her son. He's a wonderful boy." Madeline looked at Lorraine.

"Yes, I suppose for a mage he is."

"I don't recall seeing you at the Landsmeet, Lorraine," Madeline pressed.

"That's because I wasn't there."

Teagan looked at Madeline and could see the growing fury in her eyes.

"So what do you do?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Madeline has a beautiful singing voice," Teagan said as he looked across the room to where Byron and Zevran were sitting. "She also loves botany, and…."

"That's sweet. I used to knit back in the day." Lorraine turned to Teagan.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Please do." Teagan got up. "Let me get refresh your drinks."

"Lady Lorraine, this is Lord Byron Jameson of Harpers Ford and Zevran Arainai."

"Harpers Ford? I bet the both of you are glad to be out of that backwoods township."

"Backwoods?"

Teagan was surprised that the glass didn't break with the way Madeline slammed it down.

"I suggest you watch what you say about Harpers, my lady. The majority of the farms survived the Blight and what you find on your plate might be from one of them."

"My apologies, I meant no offense. I'm sure it's a _quaint _little town."

"Zevran traveled with my sister during the Blight and was instrumental in helping unite Ferelden."

"And you are a servant?" Lorraine looked at Zevran."

"I guess you can say I am a servant in a sense." Zevran laughed

"Yes. He does know how to serve in _more_ ways than one." Byron grinned as he closed his sketchbook.

Teagan coughed at that remark while Madeline laughed.

"And with that, we must bid goodbye. I must attend to my master's _needs_," Zevran smirked as he and Byron both stood up.

"You're leaving?" Madeline looked at them with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid so, we have an engagement to attend to."

"We'll see you soon." Byron said as he kissed Madeline on the cheek.

Madeline watched them leave the room then watched Lorraine's hand rub Teagan's leg.

Madeline coughed and looked at Teagan. Her expression was a mixture of discomfort, melded with the dislike she obviously felt toward Lorraine.

"Teagan, you really should shave that scruff you call a beard and mustache," Lorraine said as she tapped Teagan's chin, making him look away. "You would look ten years younger if you did."

"I think Teagan looks handsome with them," Madeline said as she poured herself another drink.

"Of course you _would,_ where you come from you are accustomed to all the men looking like commoners. Staying in Denerim is going to give you an education on how things _really are_."

Lorraine turned to Teagan. "My bed has been feeling awfully cold lately. It's made me remember all the fun times we had together.

"Will you excuse me?" Madeline got up. "I think I should leave you two alone."

"Madeline... wait!" Teagan stood up and watched her run out of the room, nearly tripping as she reached the doorway.

"Such a sweet girl," Lorraine remarked as Teagan sat back down. "Now how about we relive some of those times?"

"I'm sorry Lorraine but those days are long gone," Teagan said as he moved away from her. "I do hope you find happiness but it's _not _going to be with me."

"But Teagan," She purred. "How can you forget all the good times we shared?"

"Its over with Lorraine," Teagan said. "It's been over with for a very long time."

Lorraine looked at Teagan and her eyes narrowed.

"I see," She said as her face flushed with anger. "I guess I wasted my time coming here."

"I'm sorry Lorraine. Isolde should have _never _told you to come here. Let me escort you out."

"Don't bother." She said, getting up. "I _know_ the way. Goodbye Teagan.

"Goodbye Lorraine."

Teagan watched as she hurried out the room. He heard her yell at Phillip and the sound of the door slamming echoed around him.

"Madeline." Teagan set his goblet down and hurried out the room, bumping into Phillip.

"Excuse me your Grace, before Lady Madeline went upstairs, she asked me to have her trunks sent up to her room," Phillip said. "Is she returning to Harpers Ford?"

"Thank you for telling me Phillip," Teagan said. "And Madeline is _not _going anywhere. There was a slight…misunderstanding. You said she went upstairs?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Teagan brushed past Phillip and hurried upstairs.

…..

Madeline stood at the balcony and gazed at the night sky.

"I will _not _cry."

She remembered Lydia once telling her how cold and biting noblewomen could be. Lorraine was even vicious towards Isolde and she was supposed to be her friend.

"There you are."

She turned to see Teagan standing behind her.

"Lorraine finally went home."

"She's very beautiful," Madeline said as she looked away. "I asked Phillip to get my trunks so I can go back to Harpers Ford. I'm sure you don't want me around when you try to rekindle your romance with her."

"Madeline Cousland you are _not _getting away from me that easy."

Teagan pulled her close to him and kissed her. Madeline's eyes widened in surprise and she stumbled back.

"Lorraine is part of my past. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

"You do?" Madeline blinked away the tears.

"I was planning to ask if I could court you."

"You were?" Madeline could not believe what she was hearing. "But compared to Lorraine, I am so plain. She's so worldly."

"I don't want worldly. I want you. You are unlike any woman I have met, Madeline. And you are the first woman who has not tried to change me."

"I wouldn't dream of changing you. You're wonderful just the way you are."

"And you're beautiful."

_"He thinks I'm beautiful."_ She thought.

Madeline shivered slightly as Teagan looked at her; his eyes were like a spell that bound her to look at him.

"So is it a yes? I can… court you then?" Teagan took her hands in his.

"Yes, I would love to be courted by you."

Madeline relaxed and went closer to Teagan. Reaching out she nervously caressed the bottom of his chin with two fingers.

"I hope you don't think me a harlot for asking but can we… kiss again?" Madeline asked shyly, looking up at him with a slight smile. "I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"You don't even have to ask," He said, putting his arms around her.

…..

Teagan could feel his heart beat against his chest as he looked at Madeline and slowly leaned forward. She moved closer to meet him halfway and sighed when feeling his hand cup her cheek.

And they kissed again. He captured her mouth and sealed her lips with his own, drawing her in.

Her mouth opened in response to the pressure of his tongue, and he slipped between her lips, probing her mouth, diving in and out of her with expert passion. She kissed him back, while less skilled but still ardent, giving as much as she took, exploring his lips, his teeth, and his taste, with her tongue.

"Still think you're dreaming?" Teagan smiled at her.

"No." Madeline let out a contended sigh.

He knew at that moment Madeline was the woman he wanted to wake up beside to for the rest of his life. He wanted her to be the mother of his children and to grow old with her.

If this was how Alistair felt when he was with Elissa, he _never_ wanted the feeling to end.

...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Teagan opened the door of his room and found Madeline about to head down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Madeline turned and smiled. Wearing a forest green dress, she had her hair down and it hung in auburn waves around her shoulders, framing her face.

"Did you sleep well?" Teagan held out his hand and she took it.

"I slept wonderfully. And you?"

"Yes, very well. I can't remember the last time I slept so peacefully."

He wanted to tell her, that it would have even better if he had woken up and found her sleeping beside him but refrained from doing so. That moment would come soon enough.

They headed downstairs to the dining room and sat next to each other.

"And now for a proper good morning."

Teagan leaned over and kissed Madeline and she caressed his chin with a finger.

"I see you shaved today."

"Just a little…trim."

Madeline and Teagan heard the sound of voices and turned to see Wynne and Fergus coming in.

"Maddie, I am so sorry for leaving the party." Fergus kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat. "Wulff needed to talk after most everyone left. And by the time we came out of the room, everyone was gone so I escorted Wulff out and then went to bed."

"Its alright, Fergus. I know you and Wulff have a bond."

"Wulff appreciates all the supplies you've sent to West Hill."

"It's the least I could do, and I will send more once the crops come in."

Connor raced in the room and sat next to Fergus.

"Well look who slept late today!" Teagan teased.

"I let him stay up to play with the presents Eamon got him," Wynne said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Father got me some books and a real spyglass!" Connor said happily as he grabbed some bread and reached for the jam. "I saw you kissing Maddie last night Uncle Teagan."

Teagan dropped his fork and looked at Madeline whose face was now bright red.

"Connor, it's not nice to spy on people," Wynne said reproachfully before smirking at Teagan and Wynne.

"I'm sorry." Connor bowed his head.

Teagan looked at Fergus and saw him grinning at them.

"It's alright, Connor," Teagan laughed nervously. "We were actually going to tell all of you this morning."

Teagan looked at Madeline and took her hand then looked at Fergus and Wynne.

"Though it was not exactly how I wanted to do it, but last night I asked Madeline if I could court her and she said yes."

"I'm happy for the both of you," Wynne smiled.

"I think that's wonderful!" Fergus grinned. "Teagan, you have been a good friend and I can't think of anyone else who is more worthy of my sister."

"Thank you, Fergus. I never imagined a request by Alistair would lead me to such a wonderful and beautiful woman."

Madeline smiled and her face turned red as Teagan kissed her hand.

"What does courting mean?" Connor asked between bites of food.

"It's something a man and woman do when they like each other Connor," Wynne said.

"Well not me!" Connor declared. "I think girls are stupid."

Everyone laughed as they continued with breakfast.

"You know, Teagan, several of the men at the party expressed an interest in Madeline meeting their sons."

"Their loss is my gain."

Madeline gave Teagan a smile and continued to eat.

"So what are everyone's plans for the day?" Wynne asked. "Connor has to purchase some gifts for his friends back at the Circle and I thought we'd walk around and enjoy the sights and sounds of Santialia. Would anyone like to join us?"

"I would love to join you, Wynne."

"As would I," Fergus agreed.

"I would love to accompany all of you, but I have some paperwork I must attend to." Teagan looked at Madeline. "I promise we'll do something later when I'm finished."

"It's alright. I mean you do have to run an arling and a bannorn."

"We will leave after everyone cleans up after breakfast."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Teagan patted her leg under the table.

"I am a bann after all." Madeline winked.

"I'm going to clean up now!" Connor said excitedly, nearly tipping over his chair as he got up and ran out of the room.

"His exuberance reminds me of Oren." Fergus let out a wistful sigh.

"I'm sorry Fergus," Wynne said apologetically.

"Don't be. Having Connor here has made me realize I do eventually want to marry again and have more children. Orianna and Oren will always be in my heart, but I have to go on with my life. It is what they would have wanted."

"I'm glad Connor's visit has helped you heal, Fergus. I also think you were good for him as well. All of you were." Teagan looked up at everyone.

"I just want to say thank you for taking the time out to play with him and to treat him like a normal boy."

"Teagan…" Fergus set his cup down and looked directly at him. "I _never_ saw him as anything else but a boy."

"And I appreciate that, Fergus."

"Let's just try to make the last couple of weeks here as special for him as we can," Madeline said.

"I agree," Wynne smiled. "Which means we should head out soon."

"You're right." Madeline set her fork down and took a sip of tea before getting up.

…

Alistair looked up from his papers when he saw the door of the study open and Isolde come in.

"You wanted to see me, Isolde?"

"Yes…yes your Majesty." Isolde bowed. "I want to talk about Habren."

Alistair raised a brow. "What about Habren?"

"I saw her crying as she was taking out the chamber pots, your Majesty. Perhaps the punishment is too hard on her."

"Did Bryland ask you to see me?"

"No, he has no idea that I am here. I just wish you would reconsider this punishment, your Majesty."

"You know, Isolde, considering all things you did to me before Eamon sent me away, you have a lot of gall coming here!"

"What?"

"Did you actually think that because I am king, I would forget everything?"

Alistair watch Isolde's face turn white.

"You really have no shame, Isolde, and you are a hypocrite. You act all pious and hide behind the Chant, yet any true follower of the Maker would have _never_ done the things you did to me. And now you want me to be lenient on Habren? I'm doing this to _save_ Habren. She needs to learn that with nobility comes responsibility so she does _not_ become you."

Isolde did not reply and only hunched her shoulders while looking down at the floor. "I know I cannot take back the things I did to you. And for that I am sorry."

"Isolde, I forgave you a long time ago but I will _never_ forget."

"I am sorry for bothering you your Majesty," Isolde said before turning to leave.

"Wait Isolde, I wanted to know if you have purchased a Satinalia gift for Connor."

"Eamon… had some gifts sent to the estate, your Majesty."

"I am _not _talking about Eamon, Isolde. I want to know if _you_ shopped for your son."

"I do not know how to shop for a boy your Majesty," Isolde shrugged her shoulders. "And he is a mage."

"He's a boy Isolde; you buy him things he likes. What did Eamon get him?"

"I don't know. He does not tell me what he does."

"I remember he liked to read, you can get him some books," Alistair suggested.

"I beg you pardon your Majesty but I will _not_ get him any books on magic," Isolde's eyes glared.

"Oh for the love of the Maker!" Alistair pounded his fist on his desk, making her stumble back in surprise. "Connor did _not _stop being a boy just because he is a mage! He's also being taught by several scribes at the Circle. Its _not_ just magic he is learning! He's being educated! Eamon may ignore this, but I will _not_. You are going to go buy a gift for your son and you are going to give it him. And when he leaves to go back to the Circle, you will be there to see him off."

"Please! I cannot…." Her eyes pleaded

"Now you listen to me, Isolde! You are the wife of the Chancellor of Ferelden. Your behavior reflects not only on Eamon, but on me and I will _not_ stand for any gossip or hearsay. While Eamon is away, you are supposed to be representing him. You are coming with me."

"Please."

"You know there are a lot of things I have not told Eamon."

"Alright!" Isolde sobbed. "I know I was cruel to you in the past and I am truly sorry and I will answer to the Maker for it. He as already punished me by making Connor a mage."

"Enough! You will _not _blame Connor for the things you did to me. Elissa _did not save_ Connor's life for you to neglect him. Now I suggest you go get ready and meet me by the gates."

"Yes, your Majesty," Isolde said in a resigned tone.

"Isolde, this is a glorious time of year and the citizens of Ferelden _need_ this and it will _please_ Eamon to see you take in an interest in your son again, "Alistair softened.

"Of course, your Majesty."

Alistair watched her force out a reluctant smile before leaving the room.

….

Madeline and Wynne walked together enjoying the sights and sounds of the decorated marketplace. The booths were decorated with ribbons, flowers, and garland. There were minstrels and other musicians at every corner and the aroma of baked goods and other food filled the air. Madeline and Wynne sat on a bench and watched Fergus and Connor enjoying a puppet show. Ser Perth, Ser Donall, and two of Fergus's men looked on. Teagan insisted that they be accompanied by several knights due to the increase in pick pocketing and other crime that occurred during the two weeks Satinalia was celebrated, and seeing some city guard drag away a cutpurse earlier made Madeline realize he was right.

"You look happier than I have ever seen you, Madeline."

"I am happy."

"You know I have to say, I was not surprised when Teagan said the two of you were courting. I've watched how the two of you look at each other."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes," Wynne laughed.

"You know, when all of you first arrived at Harpers Ford, I really resented it."

"I remember all right," Wynne chuckled.

"But now, I'm glad you came. I have a brother. I made some wonderful friends, and I found the most incredible man who actually cares for me."

"I'm glad we're friends. We certainly got off on the wrong foot."

"But in a sense, you turned out to be right. I am so thankful I met my brother."

"You have come a long way since then."

"I guess I have."

"You and Teagan remind me a great deal of your sister and Alistair."

"We do?"

"The both of you seem to have a special connection the way they did."

"I just never had this feeling of trust in the few relationships I have had in the past. I can also talk to Teagan and he _actually listens_ to me. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel special. And I just enjoy his company. And of course he is…."

"Handsome?"

"Oh Maker! Yes! But there's something else, I can feel calluses on his hand. He's not one of those noblemen who have never worked a day in their life."

"Its just wonderful to see you so happy. Its obvious the difference in ages has not affected you."

"A great many women are with older men."

"Yes, and sadly most do not seem happy."

"While that may be true with arranged marriages, age is just a number. When I was growing up, I saw Aunt Lydia have relationships with people both twenty years older and younger than her. Look at Bann Sighard, Natasha is twenty five years younger than him and they're happy. Teagan is only twelve years older than me."

"It sounds like I would have liked your Aunt."

"And she would have liked you."

"Well I guess you don't need any advice but I hope you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm there for you."

"Thank you Wynne. I won't forget that. I'm actually surprised; I thought…you'd be more…"

"Judgmental?" Wynne laughed when seeing the embarrassment on Madeline's face. "Do not fret child. I am not offended. I have since learned from personal experience, its best to refrain from dispensing advice when one does not ask for it. As I said though, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be more than happy to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Make way for the King!"  
Madeline turned to see Alistair and Isolde with a group of guards coming towards them.

"Mother!"

Connor ran towards them and Alistair nodded at the guards to let him through.

"Hello… Connor."

Isolde's expression was mixture of surprise and fright as Connor threw his arms around her.

Madeline watched as Alistair gave Isolde a nudge and she hugged Connor back.

"Are you enjoying your time at Uncle Teagan's?"

"Yes, it's been so much fun. Uncle Teagan has the cooks make my favorite foods. And he plays with me! Madeline, Fergus, and Wynne play with me too. Fergus and I camped out on the roof and looked at the stars with the spyglass father gave me."

"He's a _wonderful _boy, Isolde."

Madeline could tell by the tone in Fergus's voice that he was mustering all his will to be polite to her.

"Thank you for being kind to my son."

"Kind? I _like _him Isolde." Fergus's cheeks were starting to get red.

"Isolde has had a _busy_ schedule, Connor. And now with your father away, she's has even more responsibilities." Alistair smiled at the boy.

"I have something for you Mother." Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl bracelet Madeline had helped him pick out.

"That's…lovely Connor." Isolde smiled weakly.

"Slip it on your wrist, Isolde. Lets see _how it looks_." Alistair watched her.

Madeline watched her wrist shake slightly as she hooked the bracelet.

"It is beautiful. Eamon will certainly _be pleased_ when he sees the wonderful gift that Connor got you."

Isolde looked as if she just had received a revelation from the Maker.

"Ye…yes, your Majesty. He will."

"Why don't you go shop with your son for a bit?" Alistair reached into his pocket and handed Connor a sovereign. "Happy Satinalia, Connor."

"Wow! Thank you your Majesty."

"What... what would you like?" Isolde asked.

"I'll show you."

Fergus looked at Connor. "Let's go show your mother your favorite stall."

"Thank you, Fergus." Alistair shook his hand and sat down, watching him and Connor walk together and Isolde lagging behind them.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Wynne asked.

"I'm fine Wynne." Alistair grinned.

"Are you sure? There is something…different about the tone of your voice."

"It's Satinalia. I'm just enjoying seeing all the happy faces."

"How is Habren doing?" Madeline looked up at Alistair.

"She is fine, but was not too happy about having to clean the chamber pots this morning."

"Oh Maker!" Madeline laughed.

"You know, you never mentioned how you came up with the punishment."

"Oh that's simple to explain. My Aunt made me do the same thing."

"You were rude to your servants?" Wynne's eyes widened.

"No, I snuck out when I was sixteen to meet my childhood sweetheart. Aunt Lydia was furious with me so to punish me, she made me a maid for two weeks. I had to cook, clean, empty chamber pots... It taught me a great deal of humility."

"I scrubbed a lot of pots… in the Chantry kitchen back in the day, so yes I do agree that hard work can build a person. I'm surprised you did not suggest two weeks for Habren."

"Its Satinalia. I want her to have one week to enjoy herself and I didn't want Arl Bryland to hate me."

"Alfstanna took the liberty of telling me some of Habren's past…antics. She needed this and if I receive a negative report at the end of each day, she will get another day added. And Bryland doesn't hate you. I think he's actually relieved and hopes this helps her grow up."

"I'm glad. I just hope Shianni is doing well."

"Let's just hope the Chantry survives in one piece," Wynne joked.

"Yes," Alistair chuckled as he watched Isolde and Fergus interacting with Connor.

"True," Madeline laughed.

"Your brother is enjoying Connor's visit, I see, he's even tolerating Isolde."

"Connor's visit has really helped Fergus. He even said that it made him realize he wants to remarry and have children."

"I'm glad to hear it. Fergus is a good man. He deserves to be happy. So tell me, how are you enjoying your first Satinalia away from Harpers Ford?"

"Its been very fun, so far. I'm really enjoying my time in Denerim."

"That's good to hear. By chance are you free for lunch three days from now? I know you don't have an Alienage at Harper's, but you do have a decent size elven population and when I was there, they all seemed very happy. I'd like your input on how I can further improve the Alienage. And I do recall promising you a lunch at the gardens."

"Indeed you did. I shall be happy to join you."

"Wonderful! It will be nice to have something to look forward to. It's been so lonely at the palace."

"Do you miss me your Majesty?" Wynne gave him a wink.

"I miss sharing meals with someone I can talk to, so yes, I do miss you, Wynne."

"Thank you, Alistair, that's sweet of you to say. I miss you too but I have been enjoying my stay at the estate. I'll be back soon enough."

"And I will look forward to our suppers together."

Alistair looked over at Madeline. "Did you help Connor pick out that present for Isolde?"

"He wanted to get something for his mother."

"That was sweet of you."

"I like Connor."

"Your sister did too."

Connor suddenly ran back holding a beautifully carved horse and a book.

"I see you've enjoyed yourself." Alistair smiled.

"Yes, I did!" Connor said exuberantly.

"I hate to run, but I need to head back to the palace. I just wanted to see how things were looking for Satinalia. It was good to see you."

"Thank you, Mother!"

Madeline watched Connor put his arms around Isolde, but felt angry when seeing the reluctant expression on her face as she hugged him.

"You are…welcome, Connor."

"Let's go, _Isolde_."

There was an icy tone in Alistair's voice when he spoke to Isolde and Madeline picked up on how nervous she was.

"It was good to see all of you. Please send Teagan my regards."

"We will."

"Let's go watch the minstrel."

Madeline and Wynne watched Fergus and Connor head towards the lady singing by Gorim's stand.

They turned to see Alistair had stopped and was handing coins to the children who rushed towards him.

"He really enjoys that." Madeline smiled.

"He does," Wynne laughed.

"When you were on the road during the Blight, did you celebrate Satinalia?"

"Yes. Your sister was adamant about it. She wanted everyone to have moments of joy where they could momentarily forget about the task at hand."

"Were there jokes even?"  
"Oh yes, Zevran and Alistair would bond pulling pranks on all of us."

"Did you exchange presents?"

"We tried to. I don't know how she did it but Elissa would always find a book that I've never read and give it to me. Sometimes she would find an unopened bottle of wine that was discarded in a crate. Everyone in our group received gifts from her, even Morrigan."

"Who is Morrigan?"

"She was an apostate Alistair and Elissa met before the battle at Ostagar."

"You sound like you don't like her."

"I don't. She abandoned the group before the battle. Elissa never explained why but I always knew there was _more_ to the story."

"What about the others in your group? Tell me about Leliana and Sten."

"I actually wrote to Leliana and told her about you. She is a retired bard and lives in Haven near where the Urn of Sacred Ashes lies. Leliana works for the Chantry now and helps pilgrims come to see the ashes. She would like you."

"A retired bard now working for the Chantry, she sounds very interesting. What about Sten?"

"Sten was a Qunari Warrior that they met Lothering. He actually tried to take over as leader once but your sister fought him and won."

"Elissa fought a Qunari?"

"He grew to respect her after that."

"I hope you don't mind me asking you these questions. Since having these dreams, I've started to have this desire to be able to know my sister."

"I don't mind at all. It's very understandable that you would want to know about her."

"Maddie!" Connor ran back to them and took Madeline's hand. "We are going back for lunch now."

Connor turned to Wynne. "You too, Wynne!"

Madeline and Wynne glanced at each other and smiled.

"We're coming," Madeline grinned.

Madeline got up and went with Connor to where Fergus was standing.

Wynne smiled as she watched them share a laugh.

…

Teagan found Madeline standing on the balcony. She turned and smiled at him as he put his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him.

"You've returned."

"I have."

He kissed her, and she parted her lips letting him in.

"Lunch should be ready in thirty minutes."

"It will be a light meal for me," Madeline laughed.

"Did a bit of indulging, I see."

"A little." Madeline blushed

"That's alright; I would have done the same."

"We saw Alistair with Isolde as we were walking."

"Alistair was with Isolde? That's very odd."

"I thought it was strange myself. Isolde seemed very nervous around him. She did seem to like Connor's gift."

"Connor got her a gift?"

"I helped him pick out a pearl bracelet."

"Well, if he had your help, I'm sure it was lovely."

"She even shopped with Connor and with Fergus's help, got him some gifts."

"Poor Fergus," Teagan chuckled. "Its just surprising that Isolde would accompany Alistair while touring the marketplace."

"I'm going to be having lunch at the palace three days from now. Alistair wants my input on further improvements on the Alienage."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Was I supposed to?" Madeline laughed. "You have to excuse my naiveté; it's been a long time since I was courted."

"Oh no, you don't have to unless he asks. Everyone in Denerim will know soon enough that _Long Nose_ is courting the most beautiful woman in Denerim."

"Long Nose?" Madeline's eyes widened.

"I got that nickname because my nose has been broken several times."

Madeline reached up and kissed the tip of his nose, causing Teagan's cheeks to turn pink from embarrassment.

"There is _nothing _wrong with your nose."

"I'm very lucky to have found a woman who is not vain about looks," Teagan said as he caressed her cheek.

"You are a handsome man, Teagan, don't ever doubt that."

Teagan smiled and kissed her again.

"I have something I have been saving for you," Teagan held out simple but elegant heart pendant and gave it to her. "I was planning to give it to you a different way but Lorraine's visit changed that."

"This belonged to my sister. I vowed only to give it to a woman who was worthy to have it. I thought that time would never come until…I met you."

"Teagan, this is beautiful. Did Maric give to her?"

"No, I have no idea who gave this to her. Rowan once told me it was from someone who was forced to make a sacrifice and that it meant _more_ to her than some of the jewelry Maric gave her."

Madeline hugged Teagan. "It's absolutely gorgeous. I _love _it. I'm honored and touched that you think me worthy to give me something that belonged to your sister. Thank you."

"Let me help you put it on."

She turned around and sighed when feeling his warm breath against the nape of her neck as he attached the chain.

"Thank you." Madeline turned around.

"I am free for the rest of the day. We'll have lunch with everyone, and then play with Connor for a bit, but we'll be dining _alone_ this evening."

"Sounds like a marvelous plan."

"Lets head to lunch before Connor devours everything," Teagan laughed.

"I'll just be having a bowl of soup so he can have my plate."

"That's what you get for over indulging." Teagan grinned.

"Well, maybe next time you will join me."

"I most definitely will. Our meal tonight will be light so we can enjoy the sweets and various delicacies as we walk around Denerim tonight."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Well, lets get too lunch so we can get this day moving."

"Just one more…kiss." Teagan pulled her close and met her lips.

…..

Teagan came down the stairs after kissing Madeline goodnight. It had been a glorious evening. They had enjoyed the sights and sounds of the city hand in hand, sampling various treats and playfully bickering when he wanted to buy her something and she refused. Madeline eventually gave in and let him buy her a beautiful porcelain vase with painted butterflies and flowers on it.

Opening the door to his study, Teagan went to his desk and opened a drawer. Taking out the faded letter he found in his brother papers when Redcliffe was under siege, Teagan opened it and read it.

_Arl Eamon, while I perfectly understand that Teagan could be considered too old for the match, I have found that no mere boy will do for my daughter, her sharp intellect needs the understanding of a man._

Teagan tossed the letter in the fire and watched it burn. Madeline did _not_ need to know about this letter from her mother and the request to see if he would have been a suitable match for Elissa. He would also _never_ tell Madeline of his brief infatuation with her sister. Elissa was an unreachable dream back then and he never really got to know her. He had Madeline now and that was all that mattered. Teagan never realized the depth of his longing to share his life with someone until getting to know Madeline. She filled that emptiness and made him realize things about himself that he denied. Teagan knew Eamon would be angry and view his relationship with Madeline as an act of childish defiance but he didn't care. All that mattered was Madeline and sharing his life with her.

Smiling, Teagan got up from his chair and headed upstairs to go to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alistair and Madeline stood by the apple tree that sat at the side of the palace gardens next to a stone fence.

"Given the size, this tree is at least two hundred years old Alistair," Madeline said as she walked around it. "The trees at the one orchard I showed you are almost one hundred years old. This tree is nearly double their size."

"Wow! I thought this tree was old but I never figured it to be that old."

"I have no idea what variety this is but the apples are edible although a bit on the sweet side. It would yield more if those dead branches were removed."

"I'll inform my gardeners to do that."

"And thank you for the apples. Once they dry out, I can get the seeds and attempt to start seedlings."

"You're welcome. If feels like we're preserving history."

"In a sense we are but if I can't find the variety it will have to be renamed. How does King Alistair Red sound?"

"I'd appreciate it, if you omit the king part."

"You have a deal," Madeline laughed.

They sat back at the table and Alistair waved off a servant who was preparing to pour their tea.

"Thank you, but I think we can handle it."

The servant bowed and went back towards the palace.

"So, aside from the one orchard you showed me, how many do you have?"

"Originally it was six, but we had to burn the one closest to the town so that we would not be overrun."

"You know it's for the best that the orchard was burned. The trees would have likely never produced apples again because of the taint."

"Yes, several people have told me it's important to destroy everything the darkspawn have touched. I made sure what remained of Mitchell's estate was burned too."

"Good. I have had to stress the fact that lumber can't even be produced from trees that are tainted."

"What happens to the wood?"

"The wood deteriorates from the inside out."

"Which could be dangerous."

"Yes. You would not believe how I have to drill that into some members of the nobility."

"I can understand. Bann Mitchell was a difficult man to deal with when he was alive."

"So how did you get interested in apple growing and botany?"

"Aunt Lydia did not like it when I used to shut myself in the library while I was recovering from the various treatments I had when I was child."

"One day I was carried out to this mound of dirt where she was standing. There was a shovel, a spade, and various potted plants spread out. Aunt Lydia also handed me a pack of seeds and tells me to plant."

"And that's all it took?"

"Oh, I fought with her in the beginning but she would not give in. I reluctantly put those plants in the ground and planted those seeds. Everyday I would have to go to that plot where I would either water it or pull weeds. Those plants grew fairly fast, but it took longer for those seeds to sprout. They did eventually and the empty plot was becoming something. It gave me a purpose to get out of the house everyday. In the end, I had this beautiful little plot filled with flowers and my interest just grew from there."

"That little garden served more than one purpose I see."

"It helped give me confidence. In the beginning I was carried to the garden, but eventually I walked with a cane, and then I needed no assistance."

"So it helped you to walk?"

"Growing those flowers helped me to realize I could do anything if I set my mind to it."

"Your aunt sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

"She was," Madeline let out a wistful sigh. "Aunt Lydia gave me so much and all she wanted in return was for me to believe in myself."

"If you don't mind me saying this, you are just so different from the other noblewoman."

"What makes them different from me?"

"Well for one thing, I don't think most of them have ever worked a day in their life."

"I was a noblewoman raised like a commoner. Aunt Lydia believed hard work was good for the soul. When I was a child going through all those treatments, I did have a nurse who helped take care of me but once I was able, I was on my own. Aunt Lydia did not have a lady-in-waiting and neither did I. Our staff always consisted of a maid, a cook, and a groundskeeper. I had to make my own bed, and sort my clothes when it was time for the maid to wash them."

"When I became king, I had all these menservants swarming about wanting to dress me," Alistair shuddered at the memory. "I dismissed them and they were assigned other tasks. I do have a butler, but his only jobs are to make sure I am out of bed by a certain time and to make sure everything in the palace runs smoothly."

"I don't blame you for not wanting anyone to dress you. I most certainly would not want that either."

"Although, I do admit to still putting the boot on the wrong foot every so often," Alistair said with a wink.

Madeline laughed, but suddenly became distracted by Habren coming down the path holding a tray. She was wearing a basic no frills work dress and her hair was put up and the bitterness on her face was evident. Madeline watched as she set the tray down which revealed two serving bowls of soup. Habren filled a smaller bowl and set it before Alistair.

"Thank you, Habren."

Habren bowed and proceeded to fill another of the smaller bowls but used the other serving bowl.

"Is your soup different from what I am having Alistair?"

"No, it's the same fish bisque."

"Why are there two serving bowls?"

"Did the cook give you two serving bowls, Habren?" Alistair looked at her.

Madeline stared at Habren and could see a slight quiver in her lips.

"I…just took the tray, your Majesty."

"Habren, would you mind sampling my soup?" Madeline handed her the bowl then gave Alistair a look.

"Yes Habren, have some of Lady Madeline's soup." Alistair got up from his chair and filled another bowl from the serving bowl his came from and set it down.

"Yes Habren, how does it taste?" Madeline tasted the soup from the bowl Alistair set down.

Habren took a small taste from the soup.

"How is it?"

"Lady Madeline, I don't think that tiny taste is enough to savor this delicious bisque," Alistair smiled. "Now take a spoonful Habren and savor it."

Her hands shaking, Habren took a generous spoonful.

"It's…delicious, your Majesty."

Madeline watched Habren's eyes begin to water and her cheeks turn red. She opened her mouth slightly and began to breath faster.

"So Habren, how much Antivan pepper sauce did you add to the serving bowl meant for me?" Madeline laughed.

"Habren!" Alistair stood up and went to the serving bowl, sampling the bisque and then spit it out.

Habren dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"Do you even realize how much trouble you are in, Habren?" Alistair growled. "Your father is considering sending you to a chantry school if you do not straighten up."

"I am sorry, your Majesty."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to," Alistair folded his arms and glared at her.

Habren turned at looked at Madeline.

"I am sorry, Lady Madeline."

Madeline could see how terrified she was and began to soften.

"Apology accepted. It is Satinalia after all and I am sure you meant no harm with this prank."

Habren's eyes widened in surprise. "No. No my lady. It was just a… joke."

"Habren, the kennel master needs another helper to help clean the kennels," Alistair said as he helped himself to some more soup. "Please send another helper to bring the main course and then head off to the kennels."

Habren's face turned white and she bowed her head. "Yes, your Majesty."

As Habren was halfway down the path, Alistair stood up.

"Habren."

"I was joking. You don't have to go to the kennels," Alistair laughed. "Just a little… Satinalia joke."

Habren looked as if she had just been told she would not be executed.

"Thank you your, Majesty," she panted, still affected by the sauce.

"Go have some water, Habren." Madeline smiled. "That will make you feel better."

"Thank you, my lady," Habren said, before turning around and walking inside.

"The look on her face was priceless when you told her she had to go to the kennels," Madeline laughed.

"Thank you," Alistair grinned. "I could not resist after what she did and considering how good natured you were about it. Bryland has been talking about sending her to a chantry school. How did you know what she was up to?"

"I was trained as a rogue, Alistair," Madeline said as she gingerly picked up a slice of bread. "Her bottom lip was quivering and I knew it was just amiss to have two serving bowls of soup. It also helped that Zevran introduced me this Antivan pepper sauce. I know what makes it distinct from other pepper sauces is that it has no discernable odor but packs a powerful punch when it is ingested."

"I'm glad Zevran has been a help for you."

"He's also a good friend. I take it you're not too fond of him."

"Oh no," Alistair laughed. "I do like him. He would not have his own room and open access to the palace if I didn't. I just question his methods." "From what I heard, Elissa was quite from fond of him."

"She was. Your sister managed to see the good in everybody."

"Zevran has been a huge asset to Harpers Ford."

"That's good to know."

"Wynne told me that you and Zevran pulled pranks during the Satinalia you were traveling."

"Yes we did," Alistair chuckled at the memory. "We put itching powder inside Sten's armor. We glued one of Wynne's books so she could not open it."

"And what did you do to my sister?" Madeline smirked.

"We had Oghren go in her tent and…how can I say this in a politely? Relieve his flatulence?" Alistair laughed. "He'd go in there with the tent closed up and it would not dissipate."

Madeline dropped her spoon and started laughing. "Alistair, that is so wickedly evil. There are dwarven surfacers who live in Harpers. I've experienced what happens when they all get together and drink at the tavern."

"So, you have smelled it too!"

"Yes."

Two servants brought a tray and Madeline could tell by the delicious aroma that it was roast lamb.

"Wynne also told me about the gifts Elissa gave everybody."

"We went through a great deal during our travels. She… wanted the members of our group… to experience some joy even if it was fleeting." Alistair looked away.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up," Madeline said apologetically.

"No. Don't be. It actually helps to talk about her."

"I'm glad because the things Fergus, Wynne, and Zevran told me have helped me to know her."

"It warms my heart to know that you want to know who your sister was," Alistair said, giving Madeline a sad smile.

"I also think Elissa would be happy that we are friends." Madeline met Alistair's eyes and gave him a hopeful smile.

"Yes…you're right. She definitely would like that."

Madeline grinned as she helped herself to some lamb and potatoes.

She looked up and watched in morbid fascination as Alistair heaped slices of meat and potatoes on his plate but did not say anything.

"So let's talk about the elves in Harpers," Alistair said between bites.

"I want to know as king, how I can duplicate the contentment they have."

Alistair listened intently as she talked about life at Harpers Ford and how the elves lived. They chatted, laughed, and for the first time since he could remember, he felt like he could be himself.

…

Teagan looked up from the book he was attempting to read as Wynne came into his study and shut the door.

"Is she….," Teagan looked at Wynne hopefully.

"No Teagan," Wynne chuckled. "Madeline is not back yet."

Wynne sat down on the chair and folded her arms. "I hope you realize that you put me in an awkward position. When news finally reaches Eamon and Alistair, to a lesser extent, that you are courting Madeline, they are going to summon me and want to know how long I was aware of it."  
"I know, Wynne, and I am sorry. Can't you just say you were not aware of it when you were staying here being responsible for Connor?"

"I suppose I could, but I really don't like lying, especially to Alistair."

"You won't be lying to him because he will not be the one that is asking. It will be my brother that will be doing the inquiring."

"That's true. Aside from Elissa, Alistair has little experience when it comes to relationships and courting but he did express an interest in being friends with Madeline."

"And you're implying it will hurt him to know that we were not upfront with him when he finally learns we are courting. It's not my intention to hurt Alistair. He said himself that my brother's idea to marry Madeline was ridiculous. If he asks, I will explain it or Madeline will."

"While Madeline has a bit more experience than Alistair when it comes to relationships, she is naïve in some ways as well and that's probably due to being sheltered at Harpers. I hope you are aware of that, Teagan."

"Her childhood sweetheart is now constable of Amaranthine. He came by with news of Mitchell's son's death."

"What was he like?"

"I can't really say. We didn't really speak very much. He was very nervous…but polite. I recall him being very concerned about the refugees in Amaranthine."

"She also had a couple of suitors after that. I'm just glad you are aware. Being sheltered at Harper's, Madeline's experience with matters of the heart are very limited."

"Believe me, Wynne, I am well aware of her limited experience and I am taking things slow. But you have to admit, for as sheltered as Madeline was, she's had relationships. Her aunt did not close her off to the point where she became a fragile wallflower."  
"Except for keeping her out of Denerim and Highever, Madeline's aunt gave her a normal upbringing."

"I know this sounds horrible, Wynne, but her upbringing is one of the things that captivate me about her. Madeline is a noblewoman in every sense of the word, but yet she's so different from the women I've encountered."

"Her aunt taught her all the proper social grace without the pretentiousness, but Elissa was brought up in a similar fashion as well."

"True. But Elissa seemed more conservative. Madeline is just so free."

"I think her aunt was a bit…unconventional."

"Indeed. And that is what makes Madeline so captivating."

"Teagan Guerrin, you are completely smitten! You actually remind me of Alistair."

"Yes I am, but it's so much more than that, Wynne," Teagan sighed. "Being with Madeline made me realized how much I have missed out on life being my brother's errand boy, and she is the first woman in a very long time that I can see myself having a future with."

"Surely there have been other women in the past you've found special."

"There was one girl when I was young. Her name was… Rebecca. She was a commoner and Eamon did not approve. Her family eventually moved away."

"I'm sorry. It must have hurt to have let her go."

"It did. And what made it worse is that I bought into Eamon's perpetual diatribe about the importance of duty," Teagan's said in a venomous tone.

"Yes, I've heard Eamon's duty sermon countless times. I wish he put that much effort into being a father to Connor."

"Indeed. He has spent a grand total of two hours with Connor if I add up all his visits."

"That's _more_ than Isolde."

"Madeline said she looked very nervous when she saw her with Alistair."

"She did. It was very odd, Teagan. I got the impression by the tone in Alistair's voice that he made her come with him."

"Did she even act motherly toward Connor?"

"Yes, in a sense. Isolde was very kind to him but very nervous."

"It's hard to believe this was the _same_ woman who offered to sacrifice herself to save her son. The mothering part of her apparently went away the minute he went to the Circle."

"It's a shame because she is going to regret it in the long run. He's already beginning to see it. Its just good Connor has you, Teagan."

"He's my nephew. I would do _anything _for him."

And that is one of the many reasons that sets you apart from your brother. You have a better sense of what is important. As Connor gets older he _will remember_ how you accepted him despite being a mage. And Teagan, your nephew is a prodigy. He is very gifted. His abilities will help many people once they are nurtured and structured."

"I know you mentioned he's focusing on the healing arts, but what is this about the Fade?"

"Do you really want to know, Teagan?" Wynne looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I _want _to know, Wynne."

"Connor's survival of his possession by the demon gave him a great affinity for the Fade. In his dreams, no demons have ever crossed him again."

"That's…certainly good to know."

"There's _more_, Teagan. He communicates with spirits…spirits of loved ones."

"Are you saying he speaks to spirits of people in his dreams?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Teagan."

"Who has he spoken to?"

"He's spoken to nearly everyone in Madeline's family."

"Does Madeline know?"

"I haven't told her. Her dreams have been troubling enough and I haven't told Fergus either."

"I won't say anything either."

"He mentioned seeing Rowan in his dreams."

"Rowan?" Teagan nearly dropped his goblet. "He's seen Rowan?"

"I've always believed that when somebody we know dies, a part of them is always with us, watching us as we traverse through life."

"I know, Wynne. I'm not the most religious person but I have always believed that. It's just so odd that you mentioned her because I dreamt about her recently."

"What was the dream like?"

"Rowan was standing in the courtyard looking exactly like I last saw her," Teagan said wistfully.

"Did she say anything?"

"She told me I was going to be the one who will bring honor back to our family. That's all that I remember. I woke up soon after."

"How do you feel about that dream?"

"It made me miss her, and then it disheartened me that she's looking down from wherever she is and thinks that."

"I wonder what she means by bringing honor back."

"I wish I knew, Wynne. It would make going about the task so much easier if I knew what she meant."

…..

Teagan was coming down the stairs when he saw Phillip open the door.

"Good afternoon, Lady Madeline. I trust you enjoyed your lunch with the king."

"I did, thank you Philip." Madeline handed him her cloak and smiled when seeing Teagan coming down the stairs.

"You're back." Teagan put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Thank you, Phillip." Teagan took Madeline's hand and led her to the sitting room.

"Where is everyone?" Madeline laughed as Teagan shut the door then hugged her close again.

"Wynne and Connor are upstairs playing some game with Fergus. You'll see them later."

"So, how was your lunch with Alistair?" Teagan sat down on the settee next to Madeline as she rested in his arms.

"Habren added Antivan Pepper sauce to my bowl of bisque and was hoping I'd consume it, but I got wind of her trick." Madeline laughed.

"How did you know?" Teagan chuckled.

"She had a separate serving bowl for Alistair and he made her sample some from mine."

"He did?" Teagan laughed.

"She admitted it but I let it go as a Satinalia prank, and then he pranked her back saying she was wanted in the kennels to clean up. You should have seen the look on her face when Alistair said he was joking."

"I bet. That was very nice of you to not make an issue of the incident."

"Its Satinalia and Habren looked like she's really been working. I didn't want to make it worse for her. Lunch went smoothly after that it."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"We talked about Harper's Ford and how I was brought up. We discussed the situation with the elves. We even talked about Satinalia and he shared some stories about Elissa."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did. Alistair is smart, funny, and I really respect his dedication for wanting to usher in a new era for Ferelden. I also sense… his loneliness. It's obvious not easy for him."

"It definitely isn't."

"I told him that Elissa would be happy we are friends."

"I'm sure she is, but I don't want to talk about Alistair anymore."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Who says I want to talk?"

He cupped her cheek, willing her to look at him and undid her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders.

Teagan leaned forward and with his hand in her hair, urged Madeline's face toward his until their foreheads touched. Their noses rubbed together briefly, which brought a smile to Madeline's face and gave him a chuckle.

He sifted his hand through Madeline's hair, letting his fingers trail along her jaw line with a light touch until he reached her chin, gently tilting her face upwards. His lips brushed across hers and pulled back slightly, then leaned in to each other again with another teasing brush that lingered longer than the previous. Madeline gently caught his lower lip between her teeth and lightly flicked her tongue across it, eliciting a groan from Teagan.

Holding held her chin more firmly, Teagan angled his lips across hers, and deepened the kiss, coaxing her lips apart and entwined his tongue with hers. Madeline moaned and responded to him with similar fervor.

Teagan could feel his heart beat against ribs as he pulled Madeline into his arms, kissing her deeply, over and over again. He felt her heart as she leaned against him running her fingers in his hair as they kissed.

"This feels so good," Madeline let out a contented sigh. "I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I. Supper is not for awhile, we can stay here."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Teagan!"

Teagan and Madeline looked at each other and laughed.

"We better get out there." Teagan got up and held out his hand.

"Yes, we should," Madeline chuckled softly as she took his hand.

…

"I'm glad Bann Madeline did not take offense to my daughter's…prank," Bryland shook his head in embarrassment.

"Madeline took no offense, Bryland," Alistair said in a reassuring tone.

"While that was very gracious of her, Habren should not have done that. If I don't send her away, perhaps a few hours a day at the Chantry might do her some good."

"I've received an excellent report about Shianni, so perhaps it could help her."

"I'm just so embarrassed."

"Don't be. One thing I've learned is that there is _no_ such thing as a perfect family. Everyone has their problems…their skeletons."

"That's true. Enough about my problems. Have you decided what to do with Bann Franderel?"

"He paid all taxes he owes and we have possession of his artwork and the deed to his estate in Denerim. I told him he could keep his bannorn for now."

"And what will you do with the estate?"

"I'm thinking of giving it to Fergus Cousland. He mentioned purchasing an estate in Denerim was on his list. Considering what happened to his family and their years of dedication to the crown, I believe he's entitled to it."

"That is an excellent idea, your Majesty. Alfstanna told me how he stopped Wulff from attacking Vaughan."

"Yes, he did."

"Well, I best be off. I'm having supper with Sighard . Thank you your Majesty, for updating me on Habren. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"It's no problem, Bryland." Alistair smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alistair watched him leave the study before picking up the deed and reading it.

Setting it down, Alistair reached for the small statue of the lady that was sitting on the shelf with all the trinkets Elissa had given him.

"Madeline wants to know Elissa," he said thoughtfully while looking at the statue. "I know she will appreciate you."

Setting down the statue, Alistair took a blank sheet of vellum, grabbed his quill and began to write. After folding it, he grabbed another sheet and wrote some more.

"Giles," he called.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Giles appeared at the door.

"I need you to prepare two packages. The deed goes to the teyrn, the statue goes to Bann Madeline and there are notes for each of them."

"I'll get on it, your Majesty." Giles bowed before heading towards to the desk.

"Thank you," Alistair smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Good morning," Madeline smiled as she saw Fergus come out of his room.

"Morning," Fergus grinned.

"So what are your plans for the day, Brother?"

"I have some paperwork to attend to after breakfast. I see you're in your armor today."

"I thought I'd do some training today. I don't want Zevran to come back with Byron and see that I slacked off."

"When are they coming back?"

"Fergus, all I know is he took Byron to a ship and that they were going to set anchor off the coast. Zevran also said the ship is owned by some woman from Rivain and frankly, that's _all_ I want to know."

"And that's perfectly understandable," Fergus laughed as they entered the dining room."

"Good morning," Teagan got up from his chair and kissed Madeline.

"Hello," Madeline kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"Where are Wynne and Connor?" Madeline asked as she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

"They already finished and went outside. I'm taking Connor out to the Marketplace after breakfast. I thought I'd give Wynne a rest and I want to spend some time with him before he goes back to the Circle"

"Connor is a wonderful boy," Madeline said as she added honey to her bowl of porridge.

"He is," Fergus agreed before briefly looking away.

"Thank you both for making his stay a memorable one," Teagan said gratefully.

"Speaking of children, when Vaughan spoke up at the Landsmeet about Habren, he mentioned her being his niece. What happened to Habren's mother?"

Madeline caught Teagan and Fergus exchanging glances.

"Habren's mother was Vaughan's younger sister, she died about ten years ago," Teagan said.

"How did she die?"

"Back then there was a certain drink that was all the rage, it was infused with lyrium," Teagan explained. "A lot of people became…addicted and that addiction resulted in many deaths."

"I remember Father had it immediately banned from Highever," Fergus said. "Eventually a Landsmeet was called, and Maric decreed that it be forbidden for sale in all of Ferelden. It's banned in Orlais as well."

"Regina got so addicted, she ended up killing herself," Teagan frowned. "But she was not much of mother to begin with. Habren was raised by nannies for the most part."

"Does Habren have a relationship with Vaughan?" Madeline asked

"Bryland tries to keep her away from Vaughan but he does see her from time to time and dotes on her by giving her gold."

"Well it certainly explains _a lot_," Madeline shook her head in dismay. "Bryland should keep her away from him."

"Excuse me, my lord," Phillip appeared in the doorway holding two packages. "This was just delivered by the king's messenger."

Phillip handed Fergus a small package then walked over to Madeline and set a small box down.

"Thank you." Fergus opened the package, pulled out the parchment and looked over it.

"This is the deed to Bann Franderel's estate," Fergus's eyes widened. "It's now the official Cousland estate in Denerim."

"That is wonderful news Fergus!" Teagan said as he watched Madeline open hers. "I've heard Bann Franderel had gotten into some trouble recently."

"In his note, Alistair says that it needs serious repairs before its even habitable but that…. its mine. I just can't believe it." Fergus reached in the package and pulled out several keys.

Madeline opened the box and took out a small statue of a lady and a note.

"This is beautiful," Madeline said as she unfolded the note and began to read.

_Madeline,_

_ I just wanted to thank you for lunch and give you this small _

_ token. You mentioned wanting to know your sister so I wanted you to_

_ have this. Its one of the many little gifts she gave me during our _

_travels. I just thought having something that your sister gave to me would aid in your quest into wanting to know her. I will look forward to the next time we can dine together._

_ Alistair_

"Elissa gave him this," Madeline set the note down and picked up the statue. "Alistair said he wanted me to have something she gave him to help me know her. I… can't accept this."

"Maddie," Fergus said in a gentle tone. "Alistair has a shelf full of the things Elissa gave him. He wants to help you know her."

"The king would be offended if you didn't accept it Madeline," Teagan gave her an encouraging smile.

"I will definitely be sending him a thank you note," Madeline set the note and statue back in the box.

"Would you like me to put in your room, Lady Madeline?" Phillip asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Madeline handed the box to Phillip.

Madeline wiped her mouth with the napkin and got up.

"I'm going to go train for a bit," Madeline kissed Fergus on the cheek and then kissed Teagan. "I'll see you both later."

"I'm glad she and Alistair have become friends," Fergus remarked. "It's nice that he can give her insight about Elissa in ways that I cannot."

"Yes," Teagan agreed, hoping he masked the reluctance in his voice.

…

"So Connor, what would like to do first?" Teagan asked as he handed his jacket to him as they stood by the gates.

"I want to get Fergus and Maddie Satinalia gifts."

"What would you like to get them?" Teagan looked down at him and smiled.

"I saw this dwarf that makes things with crystals. Can we go there first?"

"We can go anywhere you like," Teagan grinned.

"Thank you Uncle Teagan! You are the best!" Connor ran towards the stall as Teagan and Ser Perth followed.

Connor picked up a crystal that was carved in the form of a ship.

"Fergus could use this as a paperweight on his desk," Oren said.

Teagan watched in fascination as Oren looked around until he spotted the bowl in the middle of table. It was a bowl of fruit all made from various color crystals and in the middle was a rather large apple. The detail was extraordinary.

"This," Connor said, picking up the apple. "Maddie told me about her orchards and that apple pie she helped the cooks bake was so good. She can have it on her desk."

"Madeline and Fergus will love their gifts," Teagan affectionately patted Connor's shoulder.

"Eighty silver," the grey haired dwarf said, holding out his hand. "Lizzie can wrap them for you."

Connor handed the money as the woman wrapped the items and handed them back.

"Thank you," Connor said.

"Let's go get some cakes." Connor handed the packaged to Ser Perth and ran to the next stall.

After Connor got his cake, they sat down on the bench and watched the minstrels and acrobats.

"Wynne tells me you are doing exceptionally well and that your gifts are going to help people."

"Yes," Connor said between mouthfuls.

"She told me about your dreams."

"I'm sorry Uncle Teagan," Connor looked up at him, his blue eyes dimmed with a mixture of regret and sorrow.

"You need _not_ be sorry lad," Teagan said reassuringly. "You have a gift and there is _nothing_ to be ashamed about that. Wynne also mentioned that you have seen…Rowan."

"She says she likes Madeline and was happy you gave her the pendant."

"Rowan…knows about that?" Teagan's eyes widened.

"Auntie Rowan watches over you Teagan."

"I actually had a dream about her recently."

"She said she visited you."

"And you have seen Madeline's family?"

"They are very sad for sending Maddie away."

Teagan looked at Connor. When his father sent him and Eamon away to Kirkwall during the rebellion, he was forced to endure chantry services every day. While that may make some more easily become conditioned to that Chantry's ways, it made him question them. Believing in the Maker was one thing, but he was _never _one to follow the rules. He enjoyed living his life how he wanted it and that's probably one of the reasons he did not fear Connor the way others normally would.

"Will you tell Rowan something for me Connor? The next time you… see her in your dreams, tell her….I miss her."

"I will but I think she already knows that Uncle Teagan."

Teagan watched Connor eat his cake and smiled. The Chantry said one should never question their dreams for they were just something the mind makes when at rest and should not be taken seriously. While Connor's ability was a bit…disconcerting, he also felt comforted in knowing that a person's loved ones never stopping watching them even after they die.

"Uncle Teagan, you really like Maddie don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I do too. She's so nice and funny. And she's pretty for a girl."

"Yes," Teagan laughed. "She is. Now finish up that cake and let's watch that puppet show."

…..

Madeline opened the door to the Gnawed Noble Tavern and was shocked to see Byron and Zevran sitting at a booth.

"You're back!" Madeline hugged Zevran then sat beside Byron and hugged him.

"Wow Maddie," Byron laughed. "That's some greeting."

"And why not? Two of my favorite people are back from an adventure."

"Its good to see you as well sweet," Zevran grinned. "I must say that was quite a kiss we saw you share with Teagan before we left."

"You _saw_ us?" Madeline's raised an eyebrow. "It's not very nice to spy on people Zevran."

"We could not resist Maddie," Byron laughed. "You two have been dancing around each other for months."

"Bring another goblet for my friend," Zevran motioned the waitress then turned to Maddie. "I was about ready to lock you two in the room and throw away the key."

"Oh come now," Madeline blushed. "Let's talk about something else. Did you two have a good time?"

Zevran and Byron glanced at each other and laughed.

"Oh we had a good time," Byron grinned. "We'll spare you the details of our _adventure_. All I will say is Isabela was charming, funny, and had a lot of…energy."

"Yes she did." Zevran smirked.

"Alright; I think I heard enough," Madeline chuckled, as she took the goblet from the waitress before noticing an older woman staring at her.

"My sister frequented the Gnawed Noble Tavern quite frequently didn't she?"

"Yes we did," Zevran said. "That woman is Edwina, she is the proprietor and we once got rid of some rather smelly mercenaries for her."

"I can't believe you haven't been here yet Maddie," Byron laughed. "It's so close to the estate."

"I just never thought about it until now," Madeline said between sips. "Teagan is out with Connor. Fergus is doing some paperwork and Wynne went to the Chantry to heal one of the priests. I thought I'd explore a bit and this place looks so inconspicuous on the outside."

"Have you been training?" Zevran gave her a scrutinizing look.

"I have. Ser Donall was my sparring partner for a good ninety minutes today."

"Good," he smiled. "I think we should take a trip to the arena next week. There is still some minor construction going on but it's now open to the public and I think you need to see where you will be performing."

"Performing?" Madeline gave him a questioning look. "I thought I was going to be sparring."

"You may be fighting but people will be watching you for _more _than just your combative skills. They will want to see how you treat your opponent and whether you win or lose gracefully, so it is also a performance."

"Well look what we have here!"

Madeline turned to see Vaughan slowly trudging his way down the hall and towards them.

"Madeline Cousland. Sister of the hero who saved us all," Vaughan stood by their booth.

"Is there something you want to say Vaughan?" Madeline winced as she looked up at him. He reeked of liquor and it seemed to envelope the air around him.

"Rendon Howe left some papers at my estate and they made for quite interesting reading."

"I have _no_ interest in the man."

"Oh but you should. And people think me depraved."

"Well you are when it comes to treating those of my kind," Zevran's expression tightened.

"How actually had some of his own men executed at your family's castle," Vaughan said, ignoring Zevran.

"I'm not surprised considering what I have heard of the man."

"He actually wanted to have a bit of… fun with your sister before he killed her and was furious when she escaped. He also got angry at the men killing your brother's wife and son. He wanted your father to watch them…die."

The hush murmuring and music halted.

"He really despised your family and was waiting patiently to destroy them," Vaughan continued.

"And just what is your point?" Madeline pressed her lips together to hold off her growing fury.

"What I don't understand is why you care so much. From what I read, your mother and father sent you away. They _abandoned_ you when it was assumed you would be crippled your whole life. In his journal, Howe assumed you would be easy to deal with. He even told his men to make it quick and painless."

"The rumors of my being a bed ridden cripple were greatly exaggerated. And just so you know I took _great pleasure_ in dealing with Howe's men when they came that night. And how I feel towards my family is none of your business!"

"Is it true your aunt whored herself to the Orlesians during the rebellion?"

Madeline slammed her goblet on the table and stood up. "My aunt consorted with several of the higher ranking Orlesian officials Vaughan, but what you did _not_ mention is that she poisoned them and passed their information to the rebellion. They used that information to help resupply their soldiers. My aunt did what she had to do to _survive _and to help _liberate_ Ferelden."

"I could care less if this woman's aunt was a whore." Edwina folded her arms.

"People did what they had to do to survive Vaughan." A man's voice called out.

"He's just trying to bait you Maddie," Byron stood up and touched her shoulder.

"I know," Madeline said as her eyes fixed on Vaughan. "And it's apparent no one cares."

"There are actually advantages to being raised by whores," Zevran remarked. "Children are not coddled and instead are taught that the only person you can truly depend on is yourself. I'm sure Madeline's aunt raised her in a similar fashion."

"She did," Madeline said as she looked at Vaughan. "She taught me to believe in myself and I would not be standing here today had it _not_ been for her."

"Is everything alright?"

Madeline turned to see Teagan standing at the door.

"Yes," She said. "Vaughan was just attempting to humiliate me."

"And failed miserably I see," Teagan put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Oh what is this? You are courting each other?" Vaughan asked in a disgusted tone.

"You know Vaughan, you should find yourself a nice woman, it might make you human." Teagan said as Madeline put her arm around him.

"A man who is banned at the Pearl is _never _going to find a nice woman," Zevran scoffed.

"I've had enough," Vaughan growled. "Get out of my way."

"Happy Satinalia!" Madeline called as he stormed out of the tavern.

"You could have at least hit him for those remarks." Edwina folded her arms and looked disapprovingly at Madeline.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Edwina enjoys the occasional _sport_ at the tavern," Zevran explained.

"What do you call it where you are from?" Edwina asked.

"Fighting?" Madeline shrugged. "I would prefer to save that for the arena during the tournament."

"Bah!" Edwina turned and walked away.

"Philip told me you were here," Teagan grinned. "We just received an invitation to Sighard's. The reconstruction of the final wing of his estate has been completed and he is in a celebratory mood."

Teagan turned and looked at Byron and Zevran. "I'm glad you're here. It seems you two made a big impression at the reception, the invitation extends to the _both_ of you as well."

Zevran and Byron looked at each other and smiled.

"How can we say no to an invitation like that?" Zevran bowed.

"Wonderful!" Madeline exclaimed.

"You know the wood used in the construction is from Rainesfere," Teagan said proudly.

"You'll have to show me," Madeline said. "When do we leave?"

"In thirty minutes, I have summoned the driver."

"I best go freshen up then!"

"Come back here!"

Madeline turned to see a man rush out of the other room and Ceorlic following after him.

"I'm not finished talking with you boy!"

Ceolric and the man brushed past them and out the tavern without a word.

"Who was that man Ceorlic was chasing?" Madeline asked.

"That was his son Ian," Teagan said. "From what I've been hearing, he's wanted Ceorlic to hand over the bannorn to him."

"Considering what I have seen of Ceorlic that sounds like a good idea," Madeline remarked before giving Teagan a quick kiss. "I'm going back to the estate to get ready."

"Alright," Teagan smiled and kissed her back.

"She's going to make me bann isn't she?" Byron groaned.

"Byron," Teagan said. "You will make a fine bann. Do not sell yourself short."

"I agree," Zevran smiled.

"Oh Maker!" Byron shook his head.

…

A week later, Teagan and Madeline stood by the carriage waiting for Connor, for this was the day he was leaving to return to the Circle. They were also waiting for Isolde who was supposed to come to see her son off.

"She _better _come," Teagan said in a growl like tone.

Madeline took his hand. "She _will._"

As Connor was walking out the door with Wynne, Fergus and the two templars who were bringing him back, the royal carriage pulled up.

An anxious looking Isolde stepped out of the carriage.

"Mother!" Connor rushed to her.

"Hello…Connor," Isolde said as she nervously put her arms around him.

"Connor, thank you for the crystal ship," Fergus knelt down and gave him a hug. "And I promise to write."

"I love the crystal apple," Madeline bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"You are going to write me aren't you Maddie?" Connor looked up at her.

"Count on it," Madeline smiled.

"Uncle Teagan, I need to talk to you man to man," Connor motioned for Teagan to follow him.

Madeline watched as Teagan blushed slightly when Connor whispered something in his ear. He chuckled, nodded and hugged Connor and then they rejoined the group.

"Thank you Wynne," Connor said. "Irving was right. You are a good teacher. I learned a lot from all the talks you gave me and I promise to focus on what you said."

"Your welcome young man." Wynne smiled. "I expect a letter from you now and then."

"I will," Connor promised.

"Goodbye Connor." Isolde hugged him again before he got in the carriage with the templars.

"Goodbye," Connor waved as the carriage road away.

"Thank you for all being good to Connor," Isolde said as looked away from them.

"It was our pleasure Isolde," Madeline said. "He's a wonderful boy."

Madeline turned to Teagan. "I'm going to head to the palace district to meet Zevran then head to the arena."

"Alright," Teagan said as he pulled her into his arms to give her a kiss. While his courtship with Madeline was pretty much known since Sighard's gathering, it was time Isolde knew. Teagan heard her gasp and saw her eyes widen. "I'll see you later."

"I need to head to the estate, I'll walk with you part of the way." Fergus nodded goodbye to Teagan and walked away with Madeline.

"I better start packing," Wynne said before turning and heading back inside.

"So it was _not_ just a rumor. You are courting Madeline." Isolde's eyes flared at Teagan. "You _know_ Eamon wants a union between them."

"Eamon can take his marriage idea and sod it," Teagan said.

"Teagan how could you go against your brother?"

"Let me explain this in simple terms for you to grasp Isolde," Teagan glared. "I am tired of living under Eamon's shadow and being his lap dog. Madeline and I have feelings for each other and there is _nothing _you or Eamon can do about it."

"We'll see about that once Eamon returns," Isolde folded her arms and shot an icy glance at him.

"Oh I'm sure we will. Goodbye Isolde." Teagan turned and walked away.

…..

Alistair stood on the balcony and watched Zevran walk down the path to meet Madeline. Zevran mentioned he was taking her to the arena to show her what to expect at the tournament. Madeline looked up and waved to him. Smiling, he waved back and went back inside.

He sat down and picked up the note she sent him.

_Alistair,_

_ Words cannot describe how touched I was when receiving your gift. The statue is beautiful and to know this is something Elissa gave this to you means so much. I will truly treasure it. I know this is not much but knowing your fondness for cheese, I immediately thought of you when I saw it. I thought it would make an excellent paper weight for that massive desk of yours. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Madeline_

Alistair picked up the crystal and grinned. It looked exactly like a wedge of cheese. He gave Zevran a thank you note to pass along to Madeline. Still smiling, he set down the cheese and waited for Bann Ceorlic's son to arrive.

…

The cobblestone path was still damp from last night's rain and there was a slight mustiness in the air as they made their way to the arena.

"Alistair wanted me to give you this," Zevran tried to not sound disapproving as he handed her the note.

Madeline took the folded vellum and read it.

_Madeline,_

_ The crystal cheese wedge is now on my desk guarding important documents. I love it! Thank you. And I am pleased the statue means as much to you as it did to me. I look forward to when we can dine again. Until then, take care._

_ Alistair_

Madeline smiled and put the note in her pocket. "He liked my thank you gift. I'm glad."

"How nice," Zevran said.

"And here we are." He said in a relieved tone as they approached the entrance.

The arena was one of the oldest buildings in Denerim. Some even theorized it was older than the palace itself. It has been host to many tournaments over years. Its heavily structured walls helped it to survive the darkspawn onslaught during the final battle but it part of the ceiling did collapse and one wall was partially breeched. The sound of hammering was still going on as Zevran and Madeline watched workers on the roof sweep away excess rain than accumulated.

"And now you will understand why I said it would also be a performance," Zevran said as they went inside.

Madeline could see by the size of the arena, it could easily seat about three hundred people easily. As made their way down the stairs to the arena, Madeline looked up to see the new massive support beams in place.

Except for a few people training and another dozen or so scattered about, the arena was empty.

"Those two main doors on both sides are the contestants' area. This is where you make your grand entrance and it will also be where the healers will be," Zevran explained suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong Zevran?"

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something," He glanced back at her. "There is a royal viewing box near the announcer but Alistair plans to sit in the front because he will be competing."

Madeline felt something wet fall on her head and wiped her hair.

"The ceiling still leaks I see."

Zevran suddenly looked up at the ceiling again and spotted something bounce off one of the support beams.

"There is something odd about the construction," Madeline looked up at the ceiling when hearing a loud cracking sound.

"I think I know what it is," Zevran looked at Madeline and could see the same concern on her face.

Madeline looked up to see Vaughan coming down the stairs.

"Wonderful," Vaughan said, looking at them with disdain. "You are the last people I want to see."

"And hello to you too Vaughan," Zevran said with equal contempt. "Bann Ceorlic supplied the lumber and construction do you happen to know where he got the wood?"

"And how would I know that?"

A small section of the ceiling suddenly crashed down and onto the floor. Zevran looked up to see one the support beam being weighed down with some of the debris.

"Everyone get out here!" Zervan yelled. "It's _not_ safe!"

People were already starting to leave when the chunk of ceiling collapsed but the continuous sounds of creaking, and bits of debris falling caused some of them to look upward.

"I see Habren over there," Madeline said pointing out the girl. She was talking to one of the young men who were training.

"Ceorlic what did you do?" Vaughan growled before turning to heads towards Habren.

"We need to get out of here _now_!" Zevran grabbed Madeline's arm. "Those beams… the wood... it's tainted!"

An ominous roar came as the ceiling and beams started to break apart.

People screamed as debris rained down upon them.

"Get under the seat," Zevran pushed Madeline to the ground and she crawled under the seat screaming as huge piece of roof crashed over them.

*****To Be Continued*****


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Madeline coughed and slowly opened her eyes when hearing Zevran call her name.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" Zevran pushed a large piece of debris away and helped her sit up.

"I think so," Madeline said as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. The sounds of moaning and crying surrounded her as the dust from the debris engulfed everything. Madeline looked up and saw the blue sky.

"Oh my head," Madeline grimaced.

Looking down at the center, she saw the bodies of several workmen who had fallen to their death when a massive section of roof collapsed.  
Zevran took Madeline's hand and they climbed through the debris. They first came upon Vaughan who was trapped under one of the broken beams.

"Habren," Vaughan growled. "Get Habren."

"Let's get out of here Madeline," Zevran said. "I can hear people outside."

"We have to help those who _need_ it," Madeline limped her way down the row of seats towards the area where she remembered where Habren was.

"Oh wonderful," Zevran shook his head. "Another trait of your sister's. You have _no_ sense of self preservation."

Zevran followed Madeline and saw people wandering and aiding the others.

"There she is," Madeline stumbled over debris and towards Habren who was lying under a pile of rubble.

"Habren," Madeline knelt down and took her hand as Zevran removed the debris off of her.

…

Alistair looked up at as Bann Ceorlic's son Ian came in the room with.

"Hello Ian," He smiled politely. "What can I do for you?"

While he harbored no love for Ceorlic, he had met Ian a couple of times and through Eamon, knew of his attempts to get Ceorlic to hand over the bannorn to him.

"Your Majesty," Ian bowed. "I wish this visit could be under pleasant circumstances but I recently discovered something that my father did not privy me too."

"And what is that?" Alistair raised a brow.

"Your Majesty, the arena's roof just collapsed. Captain Kylon wanted me to let you know."

Alistair turned to see Giles standing at the door.

Alistair stood up and glared at Ian, "What did your father do?"

"He harvested wood from the wilds and other areas where the darkspawn congregated."

"Tainted wood!" Alistair yelled. "Did he not hear my decree that it was _not_ usable? I said _everything_ that came in contact with the darkspawn must be destroyed!"

"I'm so sorry your Majesty. I've been rebuilding the farms and did not discover this until a couple of days ago."

"Maker's breath! Madeline and Zevran are there!"

"Giles, I need you to send word to Arl Teagan's estate immediately and get every person out there to help!"

"Yes your Majesty." Giles nodded and left the room.

"As of this moment you are now bann of the Southern Bannorn Ian," Alistair said. "Maybe you will be the one to bring back honor to your family."

"Yes your Majesty." Ian looked down at the floor.

"Now let's get out there _now_," Alistair rushed out the door.

…

"You know you are more than welcome to stay a bit longer Wynne," Teagan said as they sat at the courtyard.

"As much as I would love to Teagan, I have to go. I have my duties to attend to."

"Well just so you know the door will always be open for you."

"Thank you because I definitely _will be_ visiting from time to time."

"I'm glad."

"You know since I have been here, I've come to see how similar you are to Alistair," Wynne turned to him and smiled. "All the times during supper; how you held court over the table with Madeline, your love for Connor and the way you are so brotherly with Fergus, you want a family."

"I've never had much of a family when I was growing up. Having all of you here has filled this emptiness I've denied feeling for so long. As for Fergus, I do consider him like a younger brother."

"And the other night at Sighard's, he's the older brother that Eamon never was for you."

"Sighard is a loyal friend and yes, he has been _more_ of a brother to me than Eamon has ever been."

"Madeline really makes you happy."

"I'm not just happy Wynne. I feel… complete," Teagan smiled contentedly. "She…."

Teagan stopped talking when seeing Fergus and what appeared to be one of Alistair's guardsmen running towards them.

"The roof of the arena collapsed!" Fergus said between breaths.

"Madeline!"

As if on cue, the carriage that was to bring Wynne back to the palace arrived.

"Let's get over there _now_," Wynne said. "There could be a lot of people hurt. I hope Alistair sent out my mages."

"Get to the arena as _fast _you can Perth," Teagan commanded.

Teagan looked at Fergus and could see the terror in his face.

"Madeline can take care of herself," Wynne said as she took Fergus's hand. "And she's with Zevran."

"She's right Fergus," Teagan tried to sound reassuring. "Zevran traveled with Elissa. Madeline is in good hands."

"I know," Fergus sighed. "But I am her brother. I'd like to protect her too."

_"So would I,"_ Teagan thought.

…..

Madeline and Zevran pulled Habren away just as the piece of the roof gave way.

"I'm glad you're alright Habren," Madeline said as she helped the girl stand up.

"You…saved my life," Habren said. "After…"

"Habren, we can talk about this _after_ we get out of here." Madeline said as put her hand on the girl's shoulders.

Zevran and Greg, Bann Telmen's son came back to them.

"We managed to get the beam off of Vaughan," Zevran scowled. "His leg is broken. Its best we not move him."

"The one door is stuck," Greg said. "There are people on the outside, trying to get it open."

"Is anyone else seriously hurt?" Madeline looked around at the small groups of people scattered about.

"One lady is holding her wrist like its broken but other than that just lots of cuts and bruises and that's about it," Greg said. People are more scared than anything."

"But there were losses," Madeline said as she looked down at the bodies of the workers. "Those men died because of a man's arrogance."

"It could have been worse," Zevran put an arm around her. "This could have happened during the tournament."

"Oh Maker! I don't even want to think about it," Madeline shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Zevran brushed the hair out of her face and saw the bruise on her forehead.

"I'm fine Zev," Madeline as she brushed the debris off of him. "My weak side aches a bit but that's about it. Are you alright? And how did you know?"

"I think I may have cracked a rib when I threw you down to the ground but I will live. It certainly won't be the last rib I ever crack." Zevran managed to chuckle. "As for how I knew, it was a requirement to have keen senses with my former job. You seem to have forgotten that you noticed something was odd as well."

"It was the smell," Madeline said. "Every place I have been to in Denerim has always had that fresh wood smell. The main hall at Sighard's had similar beams like this from Teagan's lumber mill."

"See? You have excellent instincts yourself," Zevran grinned.

"At any rate; thank you for pulling me to the floor when you did," Madeline smiled.

"No thanks are necessary, you are my friend and I would have done _anything_ to make sure you were alright."

Madeline watched as the massive door opened part of the way and people swarmed their way to it.

"Slow down," Greg warned them. "There's still that the corridor to the entrance door and we don't know how much of the roof fell there."

Madeline looked to see Habren kneeling over Vaughan and immediately went over there.

"Habren, they have the door open."

"I don't want to leave you Uncle Vaughan," Habren cried.

"Lady Madeline is right my sweet girl," Vaughan said as he grimaced. "Go to your father."

Habren looked at Madeline and then at Vaughan.

"Are you sure, Uncle?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Vaughan said. "Get yourself to safety."

Habren wiped her eyes then got up and rushed to the door.

"For what it's worth," Vaughan looked up at Madeline. "Thank you for helping my niece. She told me you and the elf pulled her away right before a piece of roof fell."

"His name is Zevran," Madeline hissed. "I wasn't going to let Habren die."

"Thank you for not holding it against her that she is related to me."

"I don't hold it against her. I feel sorry for her." Madeline said as she got up. "I will have some people sent down to help you."

Taking one last look at Vaughan, Madeline turned and walked away.

…

Fergus and Teagan got out of the carriage as it was slowing down and ran through the crowd. There were various people lying down being treated for minor injuries.

"There's Alistair," Fergus pointed to him. He was standing by the blockade of guardsmen that were guarding the entrance.

People started coming out of the arena and were immediately being attended to by the people.

"Alistair, have you seen Madeline or Zevran?" Teagan asked.

"Not yet," Alistair said. "The door inside the arena was stuck. They just got it open."

"Can we get in there?" Fergus asked. "My sister is in there…I can't…" He looked away.

"There's too much debris and other sections of the roof could go at anytime. We're not letting anybody in," Alistair said as he put his hand on Fergus's shoulder. "Fergus, I know you're worried but she's with Zevran. I know he'll protect her."

"What in the Maker happened?" Teagan asked. "Was it the rain?"

"Ceorlic used _tainted_ wood in the reconstruction," Alistair glared. "The rain on the roof made it worse."

"That bastard," Teagan growled.

"Oh believe me Teagan, Ceorlic is going to pay for this," Alistair promised. "I've sent some guards to bring him here, to see the price of his arrogance."

"I'm going to the side entrance," Fergus said before heading to the other side of the arena.

"I better go with him," Teagan said.

"Alistair are there any serious injuries?" Wynne asked as she came up to him.

"The people trapped in the corridor when the roof gave way are all out, and so far it has just been a few broken bones, cuts, and scrapes. I had Petra coordinate the mages."

"Any word on Zevran and Madeline?"

"They just managed to get the door to the arena open now."

Habren appeared at the door and stumbled toward them.

"Habren!" Alistair exclaimed as Wynne put an arm around her.

"Are you alright?"

"It was terrible your Majesty," Habren cried. "The roof just fell and then Lady Madeline and that Zevran pulled me away just as another piece fell."

"Are Madeline and Zevran alright?" Alistair asked.

"Yes."

Byron had come up beside Wynne just as Habren said that and let out a relieved sigh.

"I knew they would be alright."

"Where are they?" Alistair asked.

"They were behind me, your Majesty."

Alistair looked back toward the entrance as Wynne took Habren away to get checked.

He watched Greg Telmen come out with an arm around a lady holding her wrist.

"I'll take her to Wynne." Byron put and arm around the lady and lead her to Wynne.

"Are you alright Greg?" Alistair asked.

"Yes your Majesty, but the four workmen from the roof are dead," Greg looked down at the ground.

"Damn him," Alistair glared.

"There is something else your Majesty. Vaughan also needs aid. His leg is broken from the beam that fell on him."

"Vaughan Kendells is in the arena?" Alistair tried to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Yes your Majesty, Zevran and I lifted the beam off of him."

"I'm sure Zevran must have enjoyed that."

"He argued a bit with Lady Madeline but finally relented."

"When did you last see them?"

"They were lagging behind me; there is a lot of debris along the corridor to navigate through."

"Habren!"

Alistair turned and saw Bryland embracing his daughter as Wynne looked on. Looking back towards the entrance, he saw Zevran walk out with several others but Madeline was not with him.

"Zev are you alright?" Alistair said as he rushed to him. "Where is Madeline?"

"I'm fine. I thought she was behind me."

"There she is," Alistair said as he ran to Madeline as she nearly tripped as the two people behind her pushed past her.

"Madeline, thank the Maker you're alright." Alistair and Zevran each grabbed an arm and walked her towards Wynne and Byron.

"My weak side aches, I have a headache but I'm fine. Zevran got me on the ground just in time."

"Good job Zevran," Alistair said gratefully.

"No thanks are needed; I just _want_ you to deal with that arrogant whiny old man."

"Oh believe me Zev; Ceorlic is going to get what's coming to him."

"Maddie!" Byron hugged her. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Madeline winced slightly. "My weak side aches and I have a bit of a headache but that's it. Zevran got me on the ground just in time."

"I _knew_ Zev would come through," Byron looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"He says his rib is cracked," Madeline said.

"I'm fine Wynne," Zevran said. "Focus on Madeline first."

"I'm sure Zevran's rib is cracked, but you are going to be examined first young lady," Wynne said firmly. "And your side would not ache if you weren't so stubborn about remaining in control."

"Old habits die hard Wynne." Madeline said as she closed her eyes, sighing at when feeling the rejuvenation spell enveloped her.

…..

"Madeline!"

Fergus pushed through the crowd and put his arms around her.

"You're alright! Thank Andraste!"

"I'm fine Fergus," Madeline smiled. "Zevran helped me."

"Thank you Zevran," Fergus looked over at Zevran who was leaning against Byron. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

"No thanks are needed my friend," Zevran said. "Your sister is very special to me and I would do _anything_ for her."

"Madeline!" Teagan brushed through the crowd and swept her in his arms. "I managed to get in through the side entrance and when I could not find you…"

"I'm here and I'm fine," Madeline said as she cupped Teagan's face and kissed him. "I'm just sore and I desperately want a bath once we get home."

"I will make sure a bath is prepared for you the moment we get back," Teagan promised.

"Those poor men that were on the roof were killed," Madeline clung to Teagan and reached for Fergus's hand.

"I know Sister," Fergus said as he watched several men bringing the bodies out.

"It was tainted wood. Ceorlic used tainted wood," Madeline closed her eyes. "How could he defy Alistair's decree like that?"

"Because he is stubborn fool," Teagan glared. "I was there when Alistair made his decree and Ceorlic protested it then."

Madeline watched two men carry Vaughan to where Wynne and a couple of the mages were standing.

"There's Ceorlic now," Fergus remarked.

"Look at Alistair's face," Madeline covered her mouth in shock. "Has anyone ever seen him look that angry?"

"I did," Zevran remembered. "He had that exact same look when he was about to duel Loghain at the Landsmeet."

"I almost feel sorry for Ceorlic," Madeline shuddered slightly as she watched Alistair approach the man.

…...

The terror on Ceorlic's face was evident as Alistair walked over to him.

"Do you remember what I said about using trees affected with the taint for lumber Ceorlic?"

Ceorlic looked down at the ground as Alistair stared at him.

"What _did I say_?" Alistair shouted.

Ceorlic stumbled backwards and a few people gasped when seeing Alistair's growing rage.

"You said… that the wood… would decay from the inside out and it would not be usable."

"And yet you _defied_ my decree and salvaged wood from tainted trees!"

Noticing the wagon of wood Alistair walked over there and picked up a piece.

"Is this wood from your mill Ceorlic?"

"Yes your Majesty," Ceorlic said as he looked down at the ground.

Alistair smashed the wood against wagon. It splintered and split in the middle and he threw it on the ground.

"Someone find me a piece of normal wood. _Now!_" Alistair looked around.

"That wagon over there is from my mill your Majesty," Teagan said as he pointed to where it was stationed by an unfinished building down the way.

"Get me a piece of wood from that wagon," Alistair commanded.

A few minutes later, a guard returned with a piece of wood and handed it to Alistair.

"_Look_ at this Ceorlic."

He kept hitting the wood against the wagon and while it showed cracks, and some warping in the middle, it did not break in half like the first piece.

Alistair dropped the wood and grabbed another piece of the tainted wood.

After slamming it against the wheel of wagon twice, it broke in half.

"Now do you see the difference?"

"Ye….yes your Majesty."

As I said _everything_ that the darkspawn touches becomes tainted and unusable. That wood had to be destroyed!"

"Father, look at what your pride has done," Ian said as he went past the crowd and stood by Alistair.

"Ian, how can you do this?" Ceorlic whined.

"How could you lie to your own son?" Ian retorted. "I had to find out what you did by going to the mill myself and some of your workers confessed."

"Look at the bodies Ceorlic," Alistair pointed to the covered figures. "This is what your actions have brought!"

"There will be families grieving tonight," Madeline said. "Because of you!"

"And as bad as this was, has it even occurred to you how worse it would have been if this had happened during the tournament?" Alistair asked.

"I'm so sorry." Ceorlic said as he crumpled to the ground.

"Your apology is _not_ going to bring back those men who needlessly lost their lives for no reason just because you thought you could make me look the fool!" Alistair yelled.

"Your arrogance marred what was a wonderful Satinalia celebration," Teagan said.

"And its unfortunate but as King, rebuilding the arena is on the bottom list of my priorities. I must use the funds coming in accordingly and rebuilding the arena again while other things need to be done would not be practical."

"Your Majesty, I pledge one hundred sovereign to the rebuilding of the arena," Teagan said. "And I offer resources from both Rainesfere and Redcliffe."

"I pledge one hundred sovereign as well and offer the use of the small quarry on my lands." Madeline offered.

"Count me in for one hundred sovereign," Fergus called.

"I can afford seventy five sovereign," Bryland raised his hand.

"Fifty sovereign here!" A voice called out.

Alistair was amazed and moved as people kept pledging money and resources as well as help for the families of the victims.

"Due to your generosity, it looks like we will be able to rebuild the arena right way. Any funds leftover will be used to aid anyone who purchased wood from Ceorlic as well as restitution to the families," Alistair added. "I must say it pleases me to see everyone coming together."

"You're Majesty," Madeline stepped forward. "We may not be able to have a tournament to close the Satinalia celebrations. I propose once the rebuilding is complete, that a Memorial tournament be held in honor of my sister and all of those lost during the Blight and civil war."

"That is an excellent idea," Alistair smiled. "Your sister…actually enjoyed the Provings in Orzammar and some of King Bhelen's representatives will be visiting several months from now."

"There are some Dwarven surfacers in Harpers Ford that know construction. I shall send word to them," Madeline offered. "I know they would be willing to help."

"Then it is settled," Alistair said. "It warms my heart to see everyone coming together like this."

"What are you going to do with Ceorlic?" Fergus asked. "He deserves punishment!"

Fergus's remarks were greeted with shouts of agreement.

"Since Ceorlic's son showed honor and integrity by reporting his father's actions," Alistair said as he looked him. "I made him bann."

Alistair looked at Ceorlic. "Its time for you to retire Ceorlic. Your lumber mill is now property of the crown and will likely be destroyed since you used tainted wood. You should consider yourself lucky your son came to me, otherwise I would have stripped _everything_ from your family."

"Yes your Majesty," Ceorlic said as he looked down at the ground.

"Ian, you have your work cut out for you," Alistair said as he looked at the younger man. "But I have faith you will restore honor to your family name."

"Thank you your Majesty," Ian bowed.

"Somebody hand me a torch," Alistair said. "This wood needs to be burned."

A few minutes later, the crowd began to disperse as one his guardsmen handed him a torch.

As the wood burned, Alistair watched Madeline hug Zevran, Byron and Wynne before being escorted to the carriage by Fergus and Teagan. Madeline hugged Fergus but Alistair's eyes widened in surprise as Teagan put his arms around her and they kissed. He then helped her in the carriage where she sat next to Fergus and then took his place beside her. As the carriage rode off, Madeline took one last look at the arena before resting her had against Teagan's shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"What a day," Alistair said as he slumped in his chair.

"You did a wonderful job handling that Alistair," Wynne smiled wearily.

"This did _not _have to happen Wynne. Because of Ceorlic, two children are now fatherless. And all we know about the other men is that they came off some ship a few weeks ago."

"You should take heart that the elves in the Alienage always take care of their own," Wynne said reassuringly.

"That's true."

"Alistair as bad as today was it could have been far worse if it had happened during the tournament. Aside from Vaughan's broken leg, the injuries were minor. I think it was the horror of being trapped briefly and seeing the bodies of the men that scared people."

"Oh believe me Wynne; I know it could have been _worse_. And I am grateful that Zevran was with Madeline."

"Zevran told me that before the collapse he sensed something was off, then he heard it start to break and Madeline sensed something was amiss as well. He said there just was _not _enough time to get out."

"I'm just happy that they're safe," Alistair said as he picked up a piece of cheese then set it down. "Speaking of Madeline, I saw something outside today that took me by surprise."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Madeline and Teagan… kissing."

"They are courting Alistair."

"Really?" Alistair's eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"Sighard had a gathering a few days ago and that's when we became aware of it."

"You didn't know before that?"

"No. And it was _not_ my place to ask."

"Oh I know that. I am just surprised."

"I'm sorry Alistair."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Wynne," Alistair said as he let out an anxious laugh. "I have _no_ claim over Madeline. Elissa wanted me to find her and make sure she's alright. I did that. You have to excuse my lack of knowledge regarding courting but is it… alright for a woman to have male friends when she is being courted by someone else?"

"Alistair, of course you can be friends with Madeline," Wynne laughed. "Just because Teagan is courting Madeline does _not_ mean she can no longer talk with any other man."

"I'm glad," Alistair sighed. "She treats me like a normal person and I don't have enough of that in my life. And considering she's Elissa's sister, I feel this sense of obligation to make sure she's alright. Does Teagan treat her right?"

"He cares for her very deeply Alistair and she feels the same for him."

"I'm happy to hear that," Alistair said as he looked towards the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I also noticed how relieved Fergus was when Madeline came out of the arena. He was so protective towards her. She looked overwhelmed to have him so concerned for her well being."

"I think that's just remnants from her upbringing coming to the surface."

"Even after all this time?"

"Alistair, you of all people should know by now that you _never_ forget where you came from,"

"You're right Wynne. Its just amazing to see how Fergus is so devoted to her."

"It is," Wynne agreed.

"Oh Maker!" Alistair groaned.

"What is it?"

"Eamon will be back next month. You know how he wants a marriage between me and Madeline. He's _not_ going to be happy about this."

"Eamon is _not_ king Alistair," Wynne said firmly.

"I know Wynne. I'm just not looking forward to his nagging me about this and Maker help Teagan because he's going to be really angry at him."

…..

Madeline opened her eyes and found herself laying against Teagan on the settee in his study. One of his arms were wrapped around her and she had one of hers resting on his chest.

She watched as his eyes open and he smiled when seeing her look at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes."

"It's not that late. We can go to the larder for a snack before we head upstairs."

"I'd like that but lets stay here a little while longer," Madeline said as she snuggled against Teagan. "This feels so good. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"We can do whatever you want."

Madeline and Teagan sat up and he put his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Teagan asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I was just thinking about Ceorlic and those poor men who lost their lives because of him. I guess I will _never_ understand what drives people to do the things they do. It reminds me of when Mitchell abandoned Harpers Ford and thought he could weather it out by barricading himself in his estate."

"Ceorlic has always been out for himself. He defied a decree and Alistair could have easily stripped his title and lands."

"I saw Ceorlic's son and how mortified he was over his father's actions."

"I think Alistair did the right thing but Ian has his work cut out for him. It's going to take a long time for people to regain their trust."

"Well, I certainly will not blame him for his father's actions."

"Neither will I," Teagan said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm just so relieved you're alright."

"As horrible as today was it was nice to see everyone rally together to help rebuild the arena."

"Most of them only pledged donations so they wouldn't look bad," Teagan chuckled.

"That's true," Madeline agreed. "At least it got them to part with their money."

"So…I guess this means you will be staying longer," Teagan said.

"Of course I am staying," Madeline put her arms around his neck. "Caleb sent me a letter. Everything is running fine at Harpers. You taught me that if I have good people by my side, I do not need to be there every waking moment."

"Good, because I have some surprises planned."

"Do you now?" Madeline said as she twirled his braid.

"Yes and no, I am _not _going to reveal them," Teagan kissed her lips before she could open her mouth.

"I was just going to say that I enjoy surprises," Madeline laughed.

"Good, now lets go have something to eat," Teagan grinned as he stood up.

"How about a piece of that berry pie with a nice glass of sherry?"

"See," Teagan said as he took her hand. "This is one of the _many _reasons why we're perfect together; I was thinking the exact _same _thing."

…..

Alistair looked up from his desk when Captain Kylon came in. It had been nearly three weeks since the roof collapse at the arena. Bann Bryland was overseeing the reconstruction with the help of several dwarven surfacers who possessed a background in construction. The money and supplies donated were more than enough for supplies and workers and Bryland guaranteed the arena would be rebuilt in six months. Everything was running smoothly but whenever Kylon came to see him, there was usually a problem.

"What is it Captain Kylon?" Alistair stood up from his chair.

"Your Majesty," Captain Kylon bowed. "I just received word that Ceorlic is dead. He hung himself at his son's estate."

"Maker!" Alistair slammed his fist on the desk and sighed. "Thank you Kylon, I'll get a letter of condolence prepared."

"Yes your Majesty," Kylon nodded his head and brushed past Wynne as he left the room.

"Alistair?"

Wynne shut the door and watched as Alistair slumped in his chair.

"Ceorlic is dead Wynne. He killed himself."

"Dear Maker," Wynne shook her head and sat down. "I'll compose a letter of condolence for his family."

"I just don't understand Wynne. Ceorlic has fought with me since the moment I became king. He never attended Elissa's memorial service and his constant need to be right not only caused four deaths but his own demise."

"Ceorlic was a very troubled man. You should _not _blame yourself for his actions."

"I can't help it Wynne. Why did I not see this happening?" Alistair stood up. "I'm going to the gardens to get some air."

Wynne watched as left the room.

….

Madeline and Teagan looked up from their books as Fergus stormed in the library.

"Fergus what's wrong?" Madeline said as she set her book down.

"I just got back from seeing Wulff. He told me Ceorlic is dead. The coward killed himself," Fergus glared angrily as he paced around the room.

Madeline looked at Fergus and grew concerned. He looked somewhat disheveled and she could also detect the smell of brandy coming from him. His demeanor had changed drastically during the last two weeks and the only times they would usually see him now was during the morning so this afternoon visit was a surprise. The few times she asked him if anything was troubling him, Fergus would smile and tell her not to worry.

"He is going to answer to the Maker now for his deeds," Madeline said.

"So many of us lost… so much _more_ and we did _not _give up the way he did," Fergus choked.

"Ceorlic has always been out for himself," Teagan said. "I have to say that I am not surprised by this. His family has my sympathy."

"Fergus are you alright?" Madeline looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine," Fergus said. "I just need a bath and a nap."

"Will you be joining us for supper?"

"I have plans tonight," Fergus said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Fergus kissed Madeline on the cheek and left the study.

"Teagan, does Fergus seem off to you?"

"Yes and I smelled the brandy too."

"I'm worried about him." Madeline said as she got up and walked towards Teagan.

"Your brother is right. Ceorlic took the coward's way out while so many others have lost and endured much more," Teagan said as he pulled Madeline into his lap. "I know you are worried about Fergus but he is bound to experience… dark moments considering what he's been through."

"I know. I just want to help him."

"You're helping him by just being here," Teagan said reassuringly. "Just let him have some time for himself."

"You're right. We… lost so much time together and it just hurts to see him this way."

"Come here," Teagan put his arms around Madeline and she wrapped hers around him.

…..

The next morning Madeline and Teagan were coming down the stairs when Phillip approached him.

"Good morning your grace, Bann Madeline," Phillip bowed. "I have a message from the teyrn. He had to return to Highever on some business and said he will be back soon."

"When did he leave?" Madeline asked.

"A couple of hours before dawn," Phillip said. "I realize now I probably should have let you know and for that I am sorry. The teyrn asked me not to disturb the both of you."

"Its alright Phillip," Teagan said.

"This also came for you about twenty minutes ago," Phillip said as he handed Madeline a note.

"Thank you," Madeline said as she took the note.

"Who is it from?" Teagan asked.

"Its from Wynne," Madeline folded the vellum. "She's invited me for tea and to meet a friend of hers tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll arrange for a carriage to take you and bring you back."

"I can walk there."

"I know you didn't get hurt during the collapse but it will ease my mind if you ride there."

"Alright," Madeline smiled. "If it makes you happy, I will ride there. I think I will talk to her about Fergus as well."

"If it makes you feel better; if we don't hear from Fergus soon, we will go to Highever."

"Thank you," Madeline put her arms around him. "That does make me feel better."

"Good, now let's get down to breakfast."

…

"Madeline should be here in about an hour Celeste," Wynne said as she sat down across from a woman wearing a red velvet robe with golden flowers embroidered on it. "I am so glad she sent a note back yesterday, saying she would come. I'm looking forward to you meeting her."

"I am as well." Celeste said.

"You just want to tell her about the trouble we got into back at the Circle when we apprentices," Wynne teased.

"We did have fun," Celeste's blue eye's gleamed jovially. "Its also not everyday I get to meet someone who is not only a twin but the sister of the Hero of Ferelden."

"Celeste, when you meet Madeline please refrain from mentioning her sister too much. As much as she wants to know her sister, Madeline harbors a great deal of insecurity."

"I promise I won't say anything to offend," Celeste said as she put a hand to her heart. "I am very fascinated by those dreams you mentioned. And you say her sister traversed the Fade and saved you and the other members of your group. A person who is not a mage should _not _have been able to survive that. For most people, it would have left them insane. And now you mentioned Madeline speaking to her sister in the fade. That not only gives credence to the twin connection but it leads me to believe that she has the same ability. What happened after the Circle was saved and you left with them?"

"We made camp on the shore, Elissa made sure I was settled and then she retired to her tent and slept for eight hours."

"Well, exhaustion sounds like a normal after effect," Celeste said as she got up. "I'll be right back; I need to make sure I turned off that burner. I don't want to overcook that potion."

"I'll be right here," Wynne laughed.

…

"Hello Wynne," Madeline smiled as she gave the woman a quick embrace before sitting down.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you, aside from a little soreness that roof collapse didn't do anything major."

"That's good to hear but you look a little pensive. Is something bothering you."

"Actually there is something troubling me. Its Fergus. He's been more sad lately and very distant. He was also very angry about Ceorlic hanging himself. Teagan and I both smelled brandy on him that day and yesterday he returned to Highever in the early morning hours."

"I worried that Connor's visit might do this," Wynne sighed.

"He was fine when Connor left. There has to be _more_ to it."

"Your brother lost so much Madeline. He bears the burden of having to move forward and go on with his life. He's bound to have moments of despair."

"I just wish I knew what to do so I can help him."

"I'm sure he knows how much you care about him," Wynne said. "Just give him some time."

"You went to the refugee camp where Fergus was. You were the one who told him."

"It was one of the worst days of my life." Wynne shuddered at the memory.

"And you told him about me."

"When I told Fergus about you, it gave him hope."

"I wish I could have been there with you. I've only seen fragments of his grief and I know he hides a lot of it from me."

"You can go there if you so choose."

"Celeste," Wynne said in an exasperated tone. "How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to hear how much this woman cares about her brother," Celeste smiled as walked over to Madeline. "Please forgive me for listening on your conversation. My name is Celeste. Wynne and I grew up at the Circle together."

"This is Madeline Cousland," Wynne said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Celeste," Madeline stood up and shook her hand before sitting down. "May I ask what you meant by going there?"

"Well, you can't go back in time but if you want to understand your brother, there is a ritual where I could put a sleep spell on you and Wynne can enter your dream and take you back to those moments."

"Celeste!" Wynne exclaimed. "_No_!"

"Its alright Wynne; I want to hear this," Madeline said before looking back at Celeste. "I know about my sister's experience in the Fade. It would be like that right?"

"It would be more controlled," Celeste explained.

"When can we do this?"

"We're _not _doing it," Wynne said firmly.

"But why Wynne?" Madeline asked. "You and Celeste would make it safe and this would give me a chance to not only experience something my sister went through, but it could help me understand my brother better."

"All I wanted was a nice afternoon of chatting and tea," Wynne closed her eyes and shook her head.

"And we'll do that," Madeline promised.

"I'm staying in Ferelden Wynne," Celeste said. "I'm not saying we have to do this _now_ but we can do it another time at a different location."

"Alright," Wynne sighed. "We'll do it but _not_ now and it has to be at the estate which means you have to tell Teagan."

"Thank you Wynne!" Madeline reached over and hugged her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I can see how much it means to you but I think you will come to rue the day you wanted this," Wynne said worriedly. "This is _not_ going to be as easy as you think it will be and there could be things you might regret seeing."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. I just want to experience something my sister did and if it can help Fergus then I don't mind."

"How about we have some tea," Celeste suggested.

"So you mentioned growing up with Wynne at the Circle?" Madeline asked. "I bet you two kept the templars on their toes."

"We did," Celeste laughed. "And Wynne was fiery back in the day and was the object of many men's desires."

"Really now?" Madeline turned to look at Wynne. "I always thought the…."

"Just because we lived at the Circle does not mean we were cloistered like the Chantry," Celeste said in scolding tone. "We had our fun."

"That we did," Wynne agreed.

"Do I want to hear this?" Madeline asked.

"Probably not," Celeste grinned.

"Madeline, I want to warn you that when Celeste meets Teagan, she'll probably flirt with him. She's quite incorrigible that way," Wynne said as she gave Celeste a look.

"That's quite alright. It will be amusing to watch him," Madeline laughed.

As Madeline chatted with Celeste, she did not see the worried look on Wynne's face.

...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**A/N: to all my wonderful readers, there is a section in the chapter that purposely done in italics because it's a dream/Fade sequence. I just wanted to warn you in advance.:-)**

**...  
**

Alistair smiled when he saw Madeline walking towards him.

"Your butler said I would find you in the gardens," Madeline said. "I wanted to say hello."

"It's good to see you Madeline."

"Alistair are you alright? You seem down."

"Ceorlic's death really threw me Madeline; I keep thinking how I could have done things differently to prevent it."

"Alistair, from what I heard Ceorlic has always been a very…troubled man. You may be king, but you are _not_ the Maker. What Ceorlic did was _not _your fault and neither was his death.

"I just wish he had made the effort to get to know me and perhaps then, the roof of the arena would not have collapsed and those men would still be alive. We could have reached a modicum of civility and would have been able to work together."

"Alistair not everybody is going to like you, it's just the way it is. What you need to do is focus on is strengthening the relationships you do have with the various nobles. Just show the people you are willing to listen and learn the art of compromise."

"You're right," Alistair smiled. "Enough about my problems, how was your tea with Wynne and Celeste?"

"We had a marvelous time. Celeste is very charming and exuberant. Its was also funny to see her exasperate Wynne," Madeline chuckled.

"It is," Alistair laughed. "How is your brother?"

"Fergus returned to Highever a couple of days ago," Madeline's eyes dimmed. "I've been worried about him,"

"What's the matter? Is there anything I could do?"

"Fergus has been somewhat distant lately and was really angry when he found out about Ceorlic."

"Its understandable your brother would feel that way. Many have told me that they consider Ceorlic's actions cowardly but those same people would have treated him like a pariah as well if he was still alive."

"Wynne and Teagan have both told me to give him some time and I intend to do that. I just wish there was something I could do."

"They're right; perhaps some time to himself is all that he needs."

"Teagan told me if he we don't hear from him soon, we will go to Highever."

"That's a good idea too and if you need anything do _not _hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Alistair. I just love having him in my life and I hate to see him this way."

"Your brother is lucky to have you."

"Did my sister talk about him much when you traveled?"

"Yes she did," Alistair said wistfully. "I didn't have a family growing up so I really loved hearing her talk about them."

"I know Fergus was very close to Elissa."

"They were," Alistair said. "Did he tell you about how Elissa sat with him as Orianna was giving birth?"

Madeline gave Alistair an uncomfortable nod.

"Has he told you about his experience in the Wilds?" Alistair asked.

"No, he's never mentioned it," Madeline tried to mask the worry in her voice.

"He said part of the time he was in and out of consciousness and he was immobile. Wynne told me when she examined him; he apparently had a broken leg, arm, and a few ribs at some point. She thinks an apostate cared for him."

"Maybe he'll share it with me one day," Madeline said.

"I hope he will. Its not good to keep that bottled up."

"Well I hate to run but I better go, there's a carriage waiting for me outside the gate."

"And I better get back to work," Alistair smiled. "Thank you for stopping by to see me. Your visit has really brightened my day."

"Your welcome Alistair," Madeline grinned. "You take care of yourself."

Madeline took his hand and squeezed it briefly before walking away.

…

As Madeline rode back to the estate, thoughts of Fergus haunted her mind. While they were definitely close, there were subjects they both avoided and she began to feel guilty for not talking to Fergus more about the family. Reminding herself that he was barely six years old when she was sent away, Madeline vowed to get past her bitterness and talk to him more about the family she never knew. She wanted to know her sister and as much as she denied it, wanted to know her family.

Now she had to tell Teagan that she wanted to have an experience in the Fade like her sister and wanted to visit Wynne's memories of telling Fergus about the massacre of their family. She knew he would not be thrilled with this but hoped he would understand. Madeline needed to see this, to understand which in turn would enable to help her brother more.

As the carriage turned the corner, she saw Alfstanna heading towards the Gnawed Noble Tavern and asked the driver to stop.

"Thank you." Madeline said. "Please tell the arl I am at the tavern.

"Yes Lady Madeline," The driver nodded then continued to the estate.

…

Madeline found Alfstanna sitting alone at a booth enjoying a goblet of wine.

"Maddie!" Alfstanna exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Are you waiting for somebody? Can I join you?"

"By all means," Alfstanna smiled. "Come join me. I just came back from a meeting and I needed to relax."

"Thank you," Madeline said as she sat down. "I'm doing well but I guess you can say I needed a brief…respite as well."

After ordering some wine from the waitress she smiled at Alfstanna. "So tell me, how is Irminric doing? And how is your daughter?"

"Irminric is adjusting remarkably well to no longer being with the templars. He is at Waking Sea helping with rebuilding with my other brother. As for Rosalyn, she still hasn't gotten over her sweetheart dying. She spends her days helping her uncles and then shutting herself in the library."

"The poor thing," Madeline said as she took the goblet from the waitress and handed her some coins. "Jason sounds like he was wonderful young man."

"He was," Alfstanna sighed. "Jason came from a hardworking family and squired at our castle. They grew up together and were sweethearts by the time they were fourteen. They were going to marry this year."

"You know one of these days; you should consider bringing her to see the king. I know losing my sister has been difficult for him, perhaps he could give her some advice on how to move forward."

"You know that's a good idea," Alfstanna said. "The difficult part will be getting her here."

Madeline watched the door of the tavern open and groaned when seeing Vaughan limping in with his cane. A malicious grinned formed on his face when their eyes briefly met and she looked away.

"So tell me how are you and Teagan doing?"

"Oh we're taking it one day at a time," Madeline smiled softly.

"You two make such a lovely couple and you've brought out a side in him I have not seen in years."

"Thank you," Madeline blushed. "He is a wonderful man. Had it not been for Teagan, I would still be in Harpers Ford. You said I bring out a different side in him and in a sense being with him has done that to me."

"It seems I owe Teagan as well for giving me another friend with a similar mindset," Alfstanna grinned.

"Well thank you Alfstanna, I like you as well. I didn't have many women friends in Harpers. Aunt Lydia was really the only female figure I had in my life. I was surrounded by men most of the time. Now I am not saying that like it's a bad thing. Byron is like a brother to me and I enjoyed our little group of friends. It just would have been nice to have some women friends to confide in"

"I know the feeling," Alfstanna laughed. "I grew up with boys."

"Hello ladies," Vaughn said in a solicitous tone as he sat across from Madeline.

"Vaughn," Madeline nodded. "I see your leg is better."

"What do you want Vaughan?" Alfstanna scooted up to the wall.

"I was just wondering if your brother showed you Howe's papers I gave him the other day," Vaughan said.

Madeline remembered the last time Vaughan bragged about those papers and her heart sank at the thought of Fergus reading them.

"I don't believe Fergus would even take the time out to speak to you," Madeline said, setting her goblet down.

"Your brother came in for a drink one night when I happened to be here so I figured it was only right that I give them to him."

"Just what are these papers?" Alfstanna asked

"They were actually quite an interesting read Alfstanna," Vaughan chuckled. "It seems Rendon Howe harbored quite the hatred for the Couslands, especially the late teyrn. He had been planning the family's destruction for years."

"By the grace of the Maker!" Madeline gasped at the realization. "Tell me you didn't tell my brother this!"

"Indeed I did," Vaughan said. "He's the Teyrn of Highever now. Your brother needed to know so he will _not_ make the same mistakes your father did."

"You are a heartless bastard Vaughn," Alfstanna hissed.

"My sister should have let you _rot_ in that cell," Madeline reached over and knocked his drink to the floor.

"I still do not understand why you care. Your family deemed you a cripple and cast you aside," Vaughn said in a mocking tone. "You were not perfect in their eyes."

"I _care _because my brother _was a child_ when I was sent away. He's _not _responsible for what happened to me and did _not _need to be told that Rendon Howe had been planning to destroy our family. Holy Maker Vaughan! His son was murdered! Have you no decency?"

"I did your brother a service," Vaughan seethed. "Maybe he won't be the fool your father was."

"You are soulless!" Madeline spat.

Vaughan laughed as he got up from the booth and walked down the hall, entering one of the rooms.

"I hate that man," Alfstanna said as she motioned for a waitress.

"Alfstanna, my brother has been distant lately, and he abruptly left for Highever a few days ago. If Vaughan gave him those papers…"

Madeline got up from the booth. "I'm sorry Alfstanna, I need to go speak with Teagan at once and make arrangements to go to Highever."

"I understand and if you need _anything_ please let me know."  
"Thank you," Madeline said as she rushed towards the door.

…..

Madeline found Teagan standing outside in the courtyard as she ran to him.

"I was just coming to join you," he smiled.

"Vaughan," Madeline said between breaths. "He showed my brother some papers of Howe's…that were left at his estate."

"Did Vaughan harass you at the noble and what are these papers?"

"No, he just interrupted us," Madeline said as she took his hand. "These papers are part of some journal Howe had. We need to go in Fergus's room to see if those papers are in there. Vaughan said the most horrible things about Howe waiting for years to kill my family."

"Why am I not surprised," Teagan shook his head. "He's depraved enough to do that."

"I know," Madeline said as they headed inside. "To hear the revelation that a man, a long time family friend had been secretly planning your family's destruction for years must have sent him over the edge."

…..

Madeline and Teagan sat on the bed of Fergus's room going through the papers and books they found on the table. The only thing they found at the moment was a letter from Fergus's butler letting him know the memorial was completed.

"This letter is from a couple of weeks ago," Teagan remarked. "And it's probably the reason he grew so distant."

"I just wish he would have told me," Madeline lamented as she went through the papers.

"I just think it's still very difficult for him to talk about the family to you because of them sending you away."

"I found it," Madeline said, studying the sheet of vellum. "Oh Maker!"

_A week from now the Couslands will be a faded memory and I will finally get the power and glory that has been denied to me for so long. Feigning friendship with that fool Bryce was a brilliant strategic move. Loghain's paranoid delusions about Orlais will make him see that I was doing a service to Ferelden by destroying the Couslands. I look forward to the moment of sinking my blade into Bryce's chest after he watches his family sword take his wife and family. As for that crippled child they sent away as an infant, I've told my men to dispatch her as quickly as possible. _

_It would have been more merciful if they would have dealt with the child as an infant instead of sending it away but Bryce was a coward… _

"I can't read anymore," Madeline put the paper down. "I know how terrible Fergus felt for Mother and Father sending me away but reading this has probably destroyed him."

"Nobody wants to know their father failed to see an enemy lurking so close," Teagan agreed. "I'll make the arrangements for us to leave for Highever as quickly as possible."

"I _need_…to do something before we go Teagan," Madeline looked up at him. "It involves Wynne and her friend, Celeste."

"What do you need to do?"

"You may not like this," Madeline warned.

"Just by you telling me that I know I am _not_ going to like it, but let me hear it," Teagan arched a brow at her.

"Celeste told me she can do a ritual that will let Wynne come into my dreams. I then can experience her…memories. I want to see the moment Fergus was told of our family's massacre."

"You're right," Teagan said. "I _don't like_ this. Are you out of your mind? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I _have _to do this Teagan. I _need_ to see it to understand so I can better help Fergus."

"But it's dangerous!" Teagan protested.

Madeline watched as he got up and paced around the room.

"I saw what it took out of your sister. I don't want to lose you," Teagan said as he sat on the bed and pulled her close.

"You're _not_ going to lose me. What I am doing is going to be different than what my sister experienced. I won't be dealing with demons and it will be in a controlled environment. We can have it here and Wynne said you could be present."

"I _intend_ to be present," Teagan said.

"So I can have it here then?"

"Yes," Teagan sighed. "You can do this thing but after that we will go to Highever."

"Thank you," Madeline threw her arms around him. "I need to do this. I feel so guilty for not talking to Fergus more about our family. Perhaps if I had been not so bitter…"

"It's _not_ your fault," Teagan said firmly. "Just because you have Fergus in your life means you have to forget everything that happened to you."

"I know but I realize more and more if I want to know about my sister it means knowing about everyone."

"When you do this there may be things you might not like seeing or even sharing with Wynne," Teagan warned.

"I know and I am prepared to deal with that when it comes and you will be there with me," Madeline said.

"Indeed I will be," Teagan said.

"I know I have probably said this before but knowing my brother is _not_ the only thing I am thankful for. I am so glad you are in my life Teagan."

"I feel the same for you," Teagan said as he caressed her cheek.

"Hold me," Madeline said as she put her arms around him.

Teagan kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

…..

The next afternoon, Wynne sat with Teagan and Madeline as Celeste set everything up for the ritual.

"What did Vaughan stand to gain by doing that to Fergus?" Wynne wondered.

"Wynne, this is Vaughan," Teagan said. "He thrives on making people miserable."

"In one of Aunt Lydia's journals, she wrote how she _never_ trusted Howe and tried to warn my father," Madeline said. "I had no intentions of ever telling Fergus about it. For Vaughan to do what he did to Fergus…it's just so _spiteful_."

"This Vaughan certainly sounds like vile human being." Celeste remarked as continued to arrange the table.

"And now you see why I have to do this," Madeline said. "I need to do this for Fergus and for me."

"It's _not_ as easy as you think Madeline," Wynne said. "It will take me a bit to get to you. There might be things you don't wish me to see."

"I can handle it," Madeline said. "And whatever you see in my dreams, we will discuss it _after_ I help Fergus."

"I will bring you back if I don't like your body's responses," Celeste promised. "As I said this _not_ going to be like what your sister experienced. It will be like regular dreaming but the recent experiences you have had indicate a very powerful connection to your family, specifically your sister so be prepared to encounter anything. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Madeline turned to Teagan and saw the apprehension in his eyes. "I'll be alright."

She gave Teagan a kiss and went to lie down on the other settee as Wynne stood up and walked to the glowing bowl that was sitting at the table.

"Close your eyes," Celeste said as she placed a hand on Madeline's forehead.

"You know we're violating Chantry rules by doing this," Wynne said.

"I know," Celeste said. "But that is what makes it _fun_."

Celeste's hand began to glow and Madeline soon drifted off to sleep.

….

The Dream

_Madeline found herself on a desolate road. She could hear Wynne's voice in the distance and started to follow it until she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_ She turned to see Elissa looking at her._

_ "You don't need to do this Sister," Elissa implored her. "You have nothing to prove."_

_ "Why didn't our father know that Rendon Howe was out to destroy him and our family?" Madeline demanded._

_ "Why don't you ask him?" Elissa pointed to the man in the distance that was clearly her father._

_ "No," Madeline continued to follow Wynne's voice._

_ Madeline suddenly noticed people standing around a bed and as she approached it, she gasped in horror when recognizing the young girl. She was looking at a younger version of herself around the age of twelve. Her Aunt Lydia was there with two mages and a physician. Byron was sitting beside her and at that moment Madeline realized what she was about to see._

_ "Take her hand Byron," Lydia said before looking down at the girl._

_ "I know this is going to hurt, my darling girl but its going to make you walk right."_

_ Madeline shook when seeing the terror of the girl's face and the memory of that day came to the surface._

_ She watched as the mages held her leg straights as the doctor took the mallet to her leg _

_ The scream the girl made enveloped her and Madeline watched as the mages applied healing to her leg as she continued to cry._

_ "That's you isn't it Madeline?"_

_ Wynne was standing next to her as she continue to watch the girl cry as Lydia and Byron each held a hand. _

_ "Yes," Madeline whispered. _

_ Everything started to blur around her and she found herself at a very busy refugee camp. There were templars and chantry sisters scattered about as war weary soldiers and refugees mingled about. On one side a mage was healing people as a templar watched._

_ Madeline stood with Wynne and watched as the dream Wynne walking with several knights that were obviously part of the king's guard._

_ One of the guards walked up with a disheveled looking man limping slightly towards them. The man was noticeably thin and his armor was torn. His hair was long and it looked as if he had not shaved in ages. The moment Madeline saw those green eyes, she realized it was Fergus._

_ "Here is Enchanter Wynne," the knight said before stepping away._

_ "Hello, this knight said you have come on behalf of the king," Fergus said wearily._

_ "We've come to take you back to the palace Teyrn Cousland," another of the knights said._

_ "Teyrn? Why did this knight call me the Teyrn?" Fergus's face suddenly grew pale. "My father is dead isn't he? That's why the king sent you."_

_ Madeline watched as Wynne glanced angrily at the knight before looking at Fergus._

_ "I'm sorry Teyrn Cousland," Wynne said regretfully. "Your father is dead."_

_ "He died at Ostagar?"_

_ Wynne looked at Fergus and could see the alarm in his eyes. _

_ "How did my father die?" He demanded._

_ "The night you left for Ostagar, Rendon Howe and his men overtook the castle."_

_ "No!" Fergus stumbled back. "And what of my family? Surely they got out?"_

_ Fergus fell to his knees when Wynne didn't answer him. Madeline could see what life he had on his tired face drain away._

_ "They're dead."_

_ "Your sister… made it out with the Grey Warden."_

_ "Lissa?" Fergus looked up at Wynne._

_ "Elissa became a Warden and I traveled with her and the king along with several others. She united Ferelden to end the Blight."_

_ Fergus's expression went blank and Wynne put her hand on his shoulder. _

_ "She killed Howe. I was there."_

_ "Howe is dead?"_

_ "I must get to her immediately." Fergus stood up._

_ "Teyrn Cousland, I don't know how to tell you this."_

_ Fergus collapsed again and looked up at her. "No!"_

_ "Elissa died a hero Fergus," Wynne said. "She destroyed the archdemon and ended the Blight."_

_ "Excuse…I need…some time," Fergus said as he got up and wandered down the hill towards the stream. _

_ That was the moment, Fergus's wails echoed throughout the camp and Madeline saw Fergus's grief so raw she wanted to reach out to him._

_ Madeline watched as the dream Wynne and a chantry priest walked towards Fergus as he continued to sob._

_ "Fergus," Wynne said gently. "We found your other sister in Harper's Ford."_

_ "You know about Madeline?" Fergus looked up at her._

_ "It was Elissa's final wish that we find her."_

_ "She's alive?" _

_ "Madeline is alive and well. She is bann of Harpers Ford."_

_ "My sister is a bann?" _

_ "Harpers Ford survived the Blight because of her."_

_ "But how?" Fergus asked._

_ "It's a long story but your Aunt Lydia took very good care of Madeline and she trained as a rogue."_

_ "My father…. planned to take us to meet her after Ostagar. He wanted to right the wrong…it's a long story." Fergus looked down at the ground._

_ "Fergus would you like to fulfill your father's wish?"_

_ "Yes! She's the only thing…I have left."_

_"I've been instructed by the king to bring you back to Denerim," Wynne gave him a small smile. _

_ "King Alistair?"_

_ "Yes," Wynne said. "He traveled with your sister and wants to meet you. He has some papers that officially declare you Teyrn of Highever and he wants to discuss Elissa and Madeline with you as well as give you something."_

_ "But what about Highever and Madeline?" Fergus asked._

_ "The king has already sent some soldiers and workmen and Chancellor Eamon's brother will escort her to Denerim."_

_ "Teagan?"_

_ "He is now Arl of Redcliffe," Wynne explained._

_ "So many things have changed," Fergus said as he looked up at Wynne. "I need to know. Did Elissa ever find out why? Why did Howe do this?"_

_ "I was there when Elissa confronted him. He was…. resentful of your father and all of his success."_

_ "I never liked Howe and neither did Elissa," Fergus said. _

_ "Let's get your things, and we'll be off," Wynne said gently. "We have a long journey. We can talk as we travel."_

_ "Will you tell me about Elissa? And I want to know about Madeline as well."_

_ "We will have plenty of time to talk on the journey and you can tell me about your family," Wynne said._

_ "My boy was only nine years old," Fergus choked._

_ "He's with the Maker now," the chantry sister said encouragingly. _

_ "Oren should be alive!" Fergus yelled. "He should be alive with his mother, and my family. So please spare me the diatribe on the Maker's will!"_

_ Fergus walked away from them and towards the stream where he knelt down and started to weep. _

_ "I've seen enough," Madeline cried._

_ "No Madeline," Elissa said. "There's more."_

_ Madeline found herself being pulled away and a strange mist surrounded her._

_ She found herself standing at her family's memorial garden. Fergus was there and he was furiously cutting down the biggest apple tree. His hair was messed up and it looked as if he'd been wearing the same clothes for days. Madeline could see the bitter satisfaction on his face as the tree crackled when it toppled to the ground. Fergus dropped the axe and stumbled back towards the castle_.

….

Madeline sat up and Teagan rushed to her side as Wynne and Celeste looked on.

"Are you alright?" Wynne asked. "You suddenly disappeared from the dream. I came to over an hour ago."

Madeline remained dazed as she reached for Teagan who immediately put an arm around her.

Rubbing her eyes, she began to focus on her surroundings.

"What did you see?" Teagan asked.

"I _never _saw grief like that," Madeline said quietly as she wiped her eyes. "Aunt Lydia actually prepared me for her death. She had slowly been getting weaker during the last few months of her life. One day she just told me that when it happens, that I was not to cry. She wanted to be buried in the gardens and wanted no funeral."

"And you followed her wishes," Wynne said.

"She died in her sleep two weeks after we had that talk. Byron and our groundskeeper helped me bury her but I did break one promise. I did eventually cry."

"That's understandable," Teagan said. "She was not just your aunt. She was _everything_ to you."

"And Fergus's family meant everything to him," Madeline said as she turned to look at Wynne. "You told him about me even after how horrible I was when you first met me."

"I just knew you would change your mind and want to meet him," Wynne smiled.

"And I am glad I did," Madeline sighed. "I saw his grief when I first met him but it was not to the extent of what I saw in the dream. And then Elissa took me to a place where I saw him cutting down a tree. I think he cut down our father's apple tree in the Memorial garden."

"Fascinating," Celeste said as she jotted down notes on a piece of parchment. "It appears you have very powerful connection to your sister. You also have a very strong mind. It must be due to your training as rogue."

"We have to get to Highever," Madeline said.

"We will leave first thing in the morning," Teagan said.

"Zevran and Byron should be back by tonight," Wynne said.

"Where did they go?" Madeline asked.

"Alistair gave Zevran the job of overseeing the burning of Ceorlic's lumber mill," Wynne said.

"I'm glad they're coming back because I need them to accompany us, especially Byron." Madeline said as she stood up. "I thinking of doing something that he will not exactly be thrilled about."

"You are planning to sign over the bannorn to him!" Teagan realized.

"Yes. As difficult as this will be, Fergus _needs_ me and its time I claim my heritage and not continue to dance around it.

…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning Madeline, Teagan, and Wynne sat in the carriage in silence as they rode to Highever. Zevran and Byron returned yesterday evening and were riding behind them.

Madeline let out a contended sigh when feeling Teagan wrap his hand around hers.

"Do you have frequent dreams about seeing yourself as a young girl?" Wynne asked.

"Young girl?" Teagan looked at Madeline.

"Wynne saw a very dark moment of my past," Madeline explained. "And yes, that girl does visit my dreams once in awhile."

"What did you dream?" Teagan asked. "If you don't want to share I'll understand."

"No," Madeline said. "I want to tell you, the _both _of you. That girl in my dream is me when I was about twelve. The physicians and mages my aunt employed decided that by breaking my weak leg and resetting the bones straight would help me walk normally. As you can see by how my limp is hardly noticeable, that they were right but it wasn't easy."

"They…broke your leg? Teagan's expression was mixture of shock and sympathy.

"It was one of the most painful experiences of my life," Madeline shivered at the memory. "Aunt Lydia and Byron were there but having that treatment marked the first time I truly felt my abandonment. I _hated_ my mother and father for not being there. That girl has periodically visited me in my dreams ever since. I even dreamt about her before waking up this morning."

"That girl in your dreams represents your resentment and loneliness," Wynne said.

"Yes, but she's not as angry as she used to be. She's just sad now."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that alone," Teagan said as he put an arm around her.

"It's alright," Madeline said as she leaned closer to him. "They say what does not kill you makes you stronger. Aunt Lydia gave me a wonderful life and I wouldn't be who I am today had it not been for her."

"And you are an incredible and beautiful woman because of her," Teagan said. "_Never_ doubt that."

"Wynne, I just want to say I'm sorry for insisting we do the Fade ritual with Celeste. I know it took a lot out of you and while I did get some answers, I feel like I eavesdropped on your private moments and Fergus's," Madeline said. "It was also selfish of me to use my brother's situation in this manner just to experience something my sister did."

"It's alright," Wynne gave her a reassuring smile. "Believe me, if I had been more adamant about it, we would have never done it. And I am pleased to see that the experience has given you insight about yourself."

"It has," Madeline said. "I need to let go of the past. I cannot change what happened to me. Fergus wants me back in the family and he _needs_ me. I also should have known that rebuilding the teynir alone would not be easy for him. Perhaps I can help him with the estate in Denerim and any business there while he's at Highever."

"Your aunt would be very proud of you right now," Teagan said as he caressed her cheek. "And I know this will not be easy for you."

"It won't be," Madeline agreed. "It's the right thing to do though."

"Is Byron prepared to be bann?" Wynne asked.

"I don't see why not," Madeline said. "He actually holds the same amount of lands that I have when I inherited everything from my aunt. When Byron's father died, he left the Tavern to my Aunt so I will sign it over to him."

"From my time there everyone appears to like him," Teagan said. "They seem to like Zevran too."

"Denerim is not far so it would not be a problem if Alistair needs Zevran for something," Wynne said.

"Byron is just worried he will never get to paint again as well do the other things he enjoys if he's made bann," Madeline said. "I was hoping my experience would show him that it is not a prison sentence. He will not only have Zevran helping him, but Caleb as well. He is an excellent mayor and the militia is strong. All I did after Mitchell was killed was listen to the people."

"And that is all you really need to do," Teagan said. "I'll have talk with him once we help your brother."

"Thank you," Madeline gave Teagan a weary smile. "I appreciate it."

"Will you be able to handle being at Highever?" Wynne asked. "I can do a spell that will enable you to sleep without dreaming if you like."

"I think I'll be alright," Madeline said. "I'm not scared of the dreams. I am just not looking forward to the spirits I might see though. I know there is a lot of history there but I don't really want to witness it. I just want to help my brother."

"Well if you change your mind, just let me know," Wynne said. "And I expect the veil to be thin considering the history there."

"I'm just glad you will be both be there," Madeline sighed as she rested her against Teagan's shoulder.

…..

Madeline found Fergus's butler outside the castle's entrance as the carriage slowed down.

"Lady Madeline!" Martin exclaimed. "Thank the Maker you are here!"

"Where is my brother?" Madeline said as she stepped out the carriage.

"He's at the memorial my lady," Martin said. "But you need to see something first."

Martin opened the door and escorted them to the main hall where they saw the portrait of the late teyrn on the ground, the sword still stuck in it.

"I…I can fix that," Byron said. "I just hope I'll have time once I'm bann."

"You will," Madeline promised as she gave Byron a hug.

"He's angry," Wynne said. "That journal of Howe's along with your abandonment has made Fergus see that your family was not perfect and your father had his flaws. He probably thinks that had your father been more… vigilant, your family would be alive right now."

"No family is perfect," Teagan said. "And had there not been Blight, Howe would have found another way to strike one way or another. Fergus should know by now the reason Howe hated the Couslands so much was because they had everything he wanted."  
"Howe _knew_ about me. He could have publicly humiliated the family by revealing my existence. Why kill them?"

"You may have been sent away, but you were still a threat," Teagan explained. "His hatred ran so deep, he had to destroy everyone."

"What do I say to Fergus?" Madeline agonized.

"Just be there for him Madeline," Wynne said.

Madeline sighed and stood up straight, as the worry on face changed to clarity.

"Martin, I am going to be giving the bannorn to Byron so I can help Fergus rule the teyrnir."

"That's wonderful news my lady," Martin bowed. "I'll shall see to it that everyone has rooms."

"Thank you," Madeline turned to look at Teagan. "Will you escort me outside?"

"Of course I will," Teagan said as he took her hand.

…..

Madeline gasped when catching glimpse of the garden. It was hard to imagine an old barn once stood in its place. A floral hedge framed the area and there was a bench on every corner. There were flower beds that dazzled her senses spread around the apple trees that were arranged in a staggered formation from biggest to smallest but once she got closer to the garden, she saw the biggest of the trees was cut down.

"Maker!" She stumbled back and Teagan kept her from falling. "My dream was right. He did cut it down."

Fergus was sitting by the smallest tree. His face was covered by his hands and there was an empty wine bottle laying beside him.

"Thank you," Madeline said. "I think I'll be fine."

Teagan pulled her close and kissed her cheek before letting her go.

…

"Fergus," Madeline said as she sat on the grass beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vaughan told me what he did and I had to come," Madeline said. "I was worried about you."

"I bet you must have laughed when hearing about Father."

"No, I didn't laugh. It just made sad that I never got to meet him or the rest of the family."

"I _never _liked Howe and neither did Elissa," Fergus stood up and paced around. "Mother only tolerated him for Father's sake. Orianna always said there was poison in his voice."

"I am so sorry," Madeline said.

"Vaughan was right," Fergus said bitterly. "Our father was a fool! This should have _never _happened. Damn him! They could all be… alive right now if he had just seen the truth."

"Fergus, perhaps our father had his reasons for doing what he did. He's not the first person for failing to see the evil in people and sadly he won't be the last. I don't think you should negate all the good things he's done because no matter what he is your…our father."

"How could you say that after what he did to you? You were sent away and denied your heritage."

"Fergus, I'm not going to lie to you, there were times I was really resentful. I felt like I was not good enough for all of you because I was not perfect. That bitterness I harbored gave me the determination to work harder so I could prove myself. I realize now that our mother and father did one thing _right_ after I was born. They could have sent me to an asylum or an orphanage but instead, they gave me to Aunt Lydia. I would _not _be sitting here today had it not been for her."

"You lived so close, why didn't you ever come to Highever and confront our mother and father?"

"I was scared Fergus," Madeline said as she to started to cry. "The thought of going there and being rejected was just too much to bear."

"Oh Maddie I am so sorry you felt that way," Fergus said as he sat down next to her, taking her hand. "If you had shown up Elissa and I would have been on your side and we would have demanded to know why we were denied knowing you."

"It's _not_ your fault," Madeline took his other hand. "You were just a little boy. The past can't be changed. We know each other now and that is all that matters."

"I can't do this on my own," Fergus choked. "I should just give you the teyrnir. Father actually planned to bequeath it to Elissa. I was always more interested in commanding Father's soldiers and starting my own business. Now I am completely alone."

"You won't be alone Fergus," Madeline promised. "I've decided to sign over the bannorn to Byron…to help you."

Fergus looked up at her in stunned amazement. "You would do that?"

"You have always said that you wanted me to reclaim my heritage," Madeline said. "Meeting you has filled a void in my life that I spent years trying to deny. You are my brother and I love you. Harpers Ford will always be dear to my heart but its time for me to be Lady Madeline Cousland, sister of the Teyrn of Highever."

"You do not know how much this means to me," Fergus reached over and embraced her. "You truly are my miracle."

"I'm just me," Madeline smiled and looked slightly embarrassed.

"So I bet Vaughan has told everyone about this," Fergus groaned.

"He is a horrible excuse for a human being," Madeline said. "He feeds on other people's misery. He's _not_ worth agonizing over, brother."

"You mean word has not gotten out about the Teyrn of Highever being a broken man?" Fergus laughed.

"Fergus, you have lost so much. You have a right to your grief. Aunt Lydia once told me a great man is one who does not hide his weaknesses behind of a false pillar of strength and bravado."

"I'm _not _a great man," Fergus sighed. "And Vaughan saw me crumble and took great pleasure in it."

"Forget Vaughan," Madeline implored. "He _will _get what's coming to him."

"What did Aunt Lydia think of Father?"

"I'm _not _going to lie to you Fergus, when she was cast out of the family it hurt her deeply. She heard how good he was to the elves and all the people who lived at Highever. Aunt Lydia knew he was a flawed man but a good one."

"And what of Mother?"

"Are you sure you want to know this?" Madeline looked at him.

"I know you have been treading carefully around me. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me."

"Aunt Lydia harbored far more anger for our mother than she did for Father," Madeline said. "She also believed that he gave in to Mother too much. From what I read, their relationship was always strained. It got worse when Aunt Lydia took me to Harpers."

"I have memories of Aunt Lydia taking me riding on her horse. She would also read me stories and we would eat honey cakes," Fergus said wistfully.

"She loved you," Madeline squeezed his hand.

"Do you know why she never had her own children?"

"Many years ago and right after the rebellion, Aunt Lydia lost a baby during the birthing process and nearly died as well."

"That's terrible."

"She said the Maker obviously had a different path for her."

"You were the daughter she never had," Fergus said.

"Fergus, I don't know if you know this, but our mother did not approve of Aunt Lydia's role during the rebellion."

"I've heard rumors but I did not want to say anything," Fergus let out a nervous laugh.

"Lydia was a courtesan and served several Orlesian military leaders," Madeline explained. "She used her beauty to entrap them and would get them to loosen their…lips. The information she gathered would be passed along to the rebellion."

"She did what she had to do to survive," Fergus said. "Nobody can fault her for that."

"Lydia would eventually kill those men and sneak out of their base unnoticed. A few hours later rebel groups would come and kill the soldiers stationed there and then completely clean the base out before burning it. It was one of the ways the rebels were resupplied."

"She did her part for our freedom and that's all that matters," Fergus said. "I'd love to know more about her."

"You can read her journals but since you do not want me to hide anything from you, there are entries about…Howe."

"What about him?"

"She _never_ liked or trusted him. That was another issue she had with our father."

"It's alright," Fergus said. "I…am no longer angry. Perhaps reading her journals will help me not to repeat Father's mistakes."

"You won't," Madeline promised.

"I'm sorry for cutting down the tree," Fergus looked at her sorrowfully. "I was just so angry."

"There is no need to be sorry," Madeline smiled. "I can replace the tree. And the wood can be salvaged from this one to use in the kitchen. Applewood smoked boar is wonderful."

"Thank you for being here and for giving up your bannorn."

"No thanks are needed, as I said, you are my brother. I know its going to take time but I want you to be happy."

"Just knowing you are willing to support me warms my heart," Fergus stood up and helped her to her feet.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"For as long as you need me," Madeline said. "I also plan to go to Harpers because I need to sign over the bannorn to Byron as well as get some furniture and other items I want to move to the estate in Denerim."

"You don't have to do that."

"Fergus, the furniture is new and has been storage since Aunt Lydia passed away. It will be put to good use. And there are several of Byron's paintings I want to bring as well."

"Does Byron restore painting as well as paint? I….sort of unleashed my fury at a couple of them."

"Fergus, we saw them and Byron already said he would fix them."

"I'm really glad you had someone like Byron in your life. I just wish I could have…"

"Fergus do _not _dwell on the past," Madeline said as she took his hand. "I consider myself the luckiest girl in the word for now I have two brothers and that is all that matters. Let's go inside. It's getting chilly. Wynne is here and she is worried about you as well."

"Wynne," Fergus smiled. "You know she brought me back to Denerim. I don't know what I would have done without her. She is a wonderful woman."

"She is," Madeline said, hoping Fergus did not notice the discomfort in her voice.

…..

Teagan found Wynne, Zevran and Byron in the sitting room

"Is everything alright?" Wynne asked.

"I left them talking," Teagan said as he helped himself to a drink. "I watched them for a few moments and it was just absolutely amazing. After all that she has been through, and to still have a caring heart."

"Maddie has always been that way," Byron said. "Let me tell you the story of how she became a sister to me. My father was in his late fifties when we came to live with Lydia and Maddie but was not in the best of health though. One day he just collapsed and died while sitting in the garden. After the funeral and burial, I locked myself in my room but Maddie picked the lock and limped her way to where I was sitting, put an arm around me and told me she missed him too. I already knew my father had arranged for me to stay with them but it was that moment after Maddie said those words that she became a sister to me and I knew I would _never _be alone."

"You were both lucky to have each other," Wynne smiled. "And you learned that you can create a family wherever you are."

"We had a great life," Byron said. "And Maddie is very well loved in Harpers because of her kindness. I think her disability, especially when it was more pronounced gave her the ability to accept people more easily. Of course she has her…prickly moments."

"Madeline told us you were present for the final treatment she had that enabled her to walk normally," Teagan said.

"Oh Maker!" Byron shuddered. "That was a horrible time for her. It did help her limp fade away for the most part and while she remained the same person, her bitterness whenever hearing the Cousland name being mentioned became more…noticeable. Before that treatment, Maddie had these little girl dreams that her parents would come for her but after that she never spoke of them again. When Howe's men broke in, she didn't even flinch when overhearing them talk of the massacre."

"Yet she reacted when finding her nephew's toys being sold," Zevran said.

"Getting her family's things back from Howe's man was the first time the enormity of it all really hit her," Wynne said. "She would _never _have the chance to see them."

"During my crow training, I learned that pain shapes you. It hurts more when you fear it. It might have hurt her in the beginning but the pain and the anger shaped her to become the person her parents _never_ thought she would be," Zevran said. "Didn't you say everyone has their own path designated by the Maker Wynne?"

"I believe you're confusing me with Leliana," Wynne replied back in an annoyed tone. "And I don't think this is the best time to get into a religious and philosophical discussion on whether it was the Maker's intended path for Maddie to have the life she's had."

"I love her," Teagan said.

Wynne and Zevran stopped talking and looked at Teagan while Byron grinned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Teagan said in tone that was a mixture of defensiveness and relief.

"You have to excuse us," Zevran smiled. "It's not everyday we hear a declaration of love."

Zevran was right in a way. It was the first time he said it out loud. He loved Madeline. It was a relief and revelation to just say it.

"I don't even remember the last time I said those words," Teagan sighed.

"Then tell her how you feel," Wynne said.

"This is not the most appropriate time," Teagan said. "Maybe after things get settled with her brother."

"Maddie is not giving up the bannorn just for Fergus," Byron said. "Teagan, everything changed for her when you, Wynne and Zevran came to Harpers. She's become the woman her aunt wanted her to be. She can't go back and you are one of the main reasons. I know she loves you."

"I have to admit I was…happy when Madeline said she would be giving up Harpers," Teagan admitted. "It will make things easier when I eventually ask her to marry me. "We're going there in a few days, perhaps then I'll muster enough courage to tell her how I feel."

"Bah! You Fereldens!" Zevran griped. "Just get it over with!"

"Let him be Zev," Byron chuckled. "Not everyone can be like us."

"You will know when the moment is right," Wynne smiled.

"I know and it's going to be soon," Teagan said. "I'm going to give her a promise ring when I do it. As much as I would love to take her away to Redcliffe, she needs to be a Cousland and help her brother. Once things are settled I will formally ask for her hand. We will marry and have a long honeymoon at Rainesfere before heading to Redcliffe to begin our life together."

"You seemed to have it all planned," Zevran chuckled.

"I do," Teagan smiled.

The sound of laughter echoed outside the room. Teagan turned to see Fergus and Madeline coming in.

"We got caught in the rain," Madeline laughed.

"Is everything all right?" Wynne rushed to them.

"Everything is…better," Fergus said. "I was just overwhelmed and those papers Vaughan gave me, it was like being thrown into a deep abyss I could not climb out of."

"Vaughan is an ass," Teagan said. "One day he's going to cross the wrong person and will get what's coming to him."

"Indeed he will," Zevran agreed.

"I'll be taking those paintings to Harpers," Byron said. "It won't take long to repair them."

"Thank you Byron," Fergus's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "My anger…. got the worse of me. I know I should not blame Father for what happened but I am going to be _more_…vigilant."

"And that's all you can do," Wynne said. "Keep with you all the good you learned from him and learn from his flaws."

"I just want to say I'm sorry I caused so much concern and thank you for your support and friendship. It means a lot."

"We're here for you Fergus," Teagan said. "I know it has not been easy rebuilding and doing this on your own. My offer still stands, if you need any help please do not hesitate to ask."

"I appreciate that Teagan," Fergus smiled. "And I will take you up on that offer next time. My Cousland stubbornness gets the better of me way too much."

"I see that same stubbornness in your sister," Teagan grinned as he looked Madeline.

"Tease me all you want, I know you enjoy my fiery nature," Madeline smirked.

"Yes I do," Teagan admitted as he pulled her close. "But I also appreciate your grace and temperance."

"Grace?" Byron laughed.

"You know Bann Byron Jameson has a nice ring to it," Madeline made a face at him before laughing.

"I think you will make a wonderful bann," Wynne said as Byron groaned.

"Yes, he will," Zevran agreed.

"Byron, when I was bann I still was able to have a life. It's _not _a prison sentence and from what I've seen, you are highly regarded."

"I'll be staying around. Alistair might require my services once in awhile but Harpers will be my home base."

"I am glad you're staying," Madeline said.

"Oh my dear lady why would I leave when finding you lead me to finding the most perfect partner?"

"I'm glad you will be staying," Byron said as touched Zevran's shoulder.

"Oh sure forget about me," Madeline laughed.

"You know I am teasing. You are my best friend. _Never _doubt that."

"I know," Madeline playfully hit Zevran before turning to Byron. "I'm planning to sign over the tavern to you and I think Zevran should be the one to run it."

"I certainly won't say no to that," Zevran laughed.

"Consider it done," Byron said. "It's actually become a better place since you've come to Harpers."

"All it took was purchasing liquor that did not taste like turpentine and hiring some pretty waitresses," Zevran grinned. "It's funny. Elissa once said I could do anything if I set my mind to it. I guess…she was right."

"That's because you were always selling yourself short," Wynne said. "She always knew there was more to you than being a Crow."

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet her," Byron said.

"She would have liked you," Fergus said.

"Yes she would have," Zevran agreed. "And Elissa would have been in awe of your artistic ability."

"That reminds me," Byron said. "If you are to help with furnishing the estate, I have some paintings I want you to have."

"I was hoping you'd say that,' Madeline said. "There are two I have in mind but we can discuss this more later. I need a bath."

"My sister and I will be having our supper in the private dining room. I hope you don't mind," Fergus said.

"We have a great many things… to discuss," Madeline said

"Of course we don't mind," Wynne smiled.

"I'm glad," Fergus sighed with relief. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yes we should have," Madeline agreed.

"Thank you," Madeline said as she put her arms around Teagan.

"I'll wait up for you," Teagan said as he kissed her.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now if you excuse me, I need to go upstairs."

"The servants should have your bath ready," Fergus said.

"Thank you brother, I shall see you in a bit," Madeline said before leaving the room.

"And now young man," Wynne said as she turned to Fergus. "Its time I examine you and from that haggard look its obvious you have not been eating properly."

"You are just like Mother," Fergus laughed. "I could not hide anything from her."

"Elissa said the exact same thing," Wynne said. "Now let's go to the other room."  
Wynne took his hand and lead him to the other room.

….

Madeline hurriedly walked down the corridor as the chill from the wind whirled around her. Suddenly feeling as if somebody was standing behind her, she slowly turned and saw the glowing orb of light floating several feet from her. The orb shimmered and pulsated as Madeline watched it. As it floated away she felt the need to follow it, watching it as it went around a corner then go through the door.

She went inside the room and watched as a woman tenderly picked up an infant from a cradle.

Madeline gasped at the realization the translucent woman was her aunt.

_"I am so sorry it's come to this," Lydia said as she cradled the infant in her arms. "Your parents will come to rue this day."_

Madeline heard the stories about how small and frail she was as a baby but dismissed them as exaggeration.

"I'm no bigger than a… doll."

_"Your parents are wrong!" Lydia declared. "If it's the last thing I do, you will be able to walk and you will have a life you deserve. And giving you away will be their greatest regret."_

Madeline watched Lydia smile as she kissed the tightly wrapped infant.

_"Madeline Rose Cousland," Lydia said lovingly. "That is your name and one day people will know it."_

A tiny hand reached up and grabbed Lydia's finger and when leaving the room, the ghostly image slowly faded away.

"Madeline Rose," Wynne said. "You've never mentioned your middle name before."

Wynne was standing by the door and Madeline rushed to her.

"Did you see that?"

"I saw most of it," Wynne admitted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Madeline said. "It didn't feel…scary. I feel…blessed to have seen that. Aunt Lydia believed in me from the beginning."

"She loved you very much," Wynne said. "I'm glad you weren't afraid. This place has so much history. It's quite understandable that the veil would be thin in some places."

"I better get back to the wing," Madeline said. "Teagan said he would be waiting for me."

"He's been looking for you," Wynne smiled.

"I better go then," Madeline said. "Goodnight."

"I'll see you in the morning."

….

Wynne came out of the room and watched Teagan put his arm around Madeline then escort her down the corridor. Smiling, she walked towards the library and looked forward to exploring the library despite knowing she would likely see more spirits.

...

**A/N: To everyone who sent me private messages. Sorry for the delay. I got caught up playing DA:2 but now I am done with it and intend to finish all my stories. Thanks so much for reading...**

**Ch 32 coming next! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Madeline looked up and smiled as Teagan entered the dining room.

"Good morning," Teagan sat down and tried to hide his surprise when feeling Madeline's hand rub his leg.

"Morning," Madeline said as she leaned over to meet his lips.

"I can taste the honey on your lips," Teagan said hungrily.

"You stayed with me until I fell asleep," Madeline smiled.

"I did. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you," Madeline kissed him again.

"Did you have any… dreams?"

"If I did, I don't remember."

"It was quiet for me too," Teagan reached for an apple and took a bite. "Where is everybody?"

"Byron is overseeing the paintings being packed," Madeline said. "Zevran is in the kitchen chatting with the cook. When Fergus told him she was from Antiva he immediately got up from his chair and headed straight to the kitchen."

"I can see him doing that," Teagan laughed.

"Fergus is in his study compiling a list of things that need to be done at the estate in Denerim while Wynne was heading to the library just as I was coming down the stairs. She said there was a book she wanted to finish."

"I'm glad we can have this time together," Teagan said. "We never talked about your supper with your brother. How did it go?"

"It was truly wonderful to have an honest talk with my brother. All those previous talks we've had barely scratched the surface. I was always afraid I would say the wrong thing and he felt the same."

"You were avoiding certain subjects," Teagan said.

"Yes," Madeline admitted. "But everything is out in the open now and it feels very liberating. We did a great deal of laughing and crying during this talk but we ended it with a promise that we would always be honest with each other."

"I'm glad everything has worked out. I know I've said this before but you've done a great thing by agreeing to help your brother," Teagan said. "And you know I will be by your side to help with the transition."

"I know I could not do this without your support," Madeline reached for Teagan's hand. "I wouldn't be here if you had it not been for you."

"I just gave you a gentle…push."

"You did _more _than that," Madeline said. "And you _know_ it."

Madeline traced circles on the palm of his hand and looked at Teagan.

"You don't owe me anything. I just feel blessed to have you in my life and that is _enough_ for me."

"My brother made me promise to take a room at the estate and I will, but… I am staying with you," Madeline smiled.

"Of course you're staying with me," Teagan said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would miss moments like this if I lived there."

"As would I," Teagan said as he kissed Madeline's hand.

"I have so much to do when we get to Harpers," Madeline sighed.

"There are things that need packed. "I'll have papers to sign and I'll have to go through the vault as well. I want to make a monetary gift to the city as well as my farm holders before everything is signed over. I'll need to get what belongs to me out and make sure I don't take anything of Byron's. There's also Aunt Lydia's extensive…collection."

"What did your aunt collect?"

"Well," Madeline sighed. "Along with the gold and properties, Aunt Lydia amassed a huge jewelry collection of which the majority of it is….Orlesian. I've already chosen the pieces I like and most of those were non Orlesian. I really need to either sell the rest of it off or donate it."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Teagan said. "There are plenty in the nobility that would consider that jewelry to be trophies from a horrible period of time. You could also have Alistair send some back to the Empress as a gesture of good will."

"That is a good idea considering some of these pieces were…stolen."

"I have the papers that will officially make Byron bann. I don't know if you are aware of this but you may have been declared bann by the people and while they may have sworn fealty to you, it was not official."

"Really?" Madeline chuckled. "I'm actually not surprised my rise to bann was not legitimate. It happened so fast. Mitchell was dead, the people were happy to be alive and they started shouting my name to be the new bann."

"And that was followed by your reluctant acceptance of the title," Teagan teased.

"Yes," Madeline laughed. "That's how it went and I am proud of the things I accomplished but that path was not for me."

"You will miss Harpers though."

"Its not like I will never visit but yes," Madeline admitted. "I'll miss the sweet fragrance of apple blossoms in the spring as well as the suppers I used to have in the garden during the summer months. I'll miss getting up in the morning, being greeted by Byron and joking around with him. I'll miss gardening but I don't intend to fully give that up. There are many things I will miss. It's where I grew up. It's where I was…accepted. I thought…"

"You thought you'd spend whole your life there," Teagan said.

"Yes,' Madeline said. "Leaving Harpers has made me see there is so much _more_ out there though."

"Indeed there is and I plan to show you," Teagan smiled.

"Good morning Teagan," Fergus said as he breezed into the room.

Madeline looked at him and smiled for the color had returned to his cheeks and he actually looked content.

"Morning," Teagan said. "I hear you've been busy."

"Yes I have and I am afraid I will need to whisk Madeline away for a bit. I want her to meet the knights and guardsmen who will be stationed at the estate."

"That's alright," Teagan said. "I have some paperwork to finish so it can be ready for when we go to Harpers."

"Byron and Zevran are leaving after lunch," Madeline said.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Teagan said. "After breakfast."

"I'll need at least a week to get everything in order and then we will come back here before heading to Denerim."

"Take as long as you need Sister," Fergus said. "I know this is a big change for you and Byron."

"Wynne mentioned she wanted to stay here while were gone," Madeline said. "She really is enjoying the library."

"Yes, it was amazing how it survived mostly unscathed. And speaking of which, one of the servants found this under a bed while cleaning up one of the rooms," Fergus said as he handed Madeline a ring.

"That looks like a signet ring," Teagan remarked.

"Is that a griffon engraved on it?" Madeline asked.

"I think this ring belonged to Duncan, the warden who saved Elissa," Fergus said. "Would you mind bringing it to Alistair when you get back to Denerim? He mentioned how much Duncan was a father figure to him and I think he should have it."

"Of course I will," Madeline said as she eyed the ring with wonder. "I'll go put it my bag right now."

"I'll be in the courtyard with the men," Fergus said.

"I'll see you a bit," Madeline gave Teagan a kiss before leaving the room.

…

Teagan found Wynne sitting in front of a stack of books.

"Lunch is being served in twenty minutes," Teagan sat down and picked up one of the books.

"Lunch?" Wynne looked up from her book. "I'm sorry Teagan. I guess I was distracted."

"What are you reading?"

"I've been perusing Cousland history mostly," Wynne said as she put the book down. "Madeline's grandfather advocated more freedom for the mages. He actually said the people were hypocrites for using us then locking us up when we weren't needed."

"He had a valid point. My family has mages living at Redcliffe during the rebellion."

"I also found this," Wynne said as she opened a book to a specific page. "Look at these birth records"

"Madeline Rose Cousland," Teagan read. "It looks that was added years later. Someone listed her as a girl and twin underneath Elissa's name but that was crossed out."

"Look above Fergus's name and below it," Wynne said. "Her mother lost two children. The boy died a few hours after he was born while the girl passed away after three months."

"It's not uncommon for families to lose children," Teagan said. "I had two siblings that came after Eamon that I never knew because they died young. And of course, I was a… surprise."

"I think it does at least partially explain why she was sent away," Wynne said.

"Its wonderful to see Madeline was finally acknowledged."

"It is," Wynne agreed. "That was her father who added her name. I recognize the writing from reading his journal."

"It sounds like he truly regretted his actions," Teagan said.

"He does," Wynne said. "I saw him when I was in the Fade with Madeline. I can see it in his eyes Teagan. I can feel his sorrow and regret. Madeline does not realize it yet or perhaps she's not ready but she has been given a great gift. Her family has reached out to her from beyond. Very few people get that opportunity."

….

Madeline squeezed Teagan's hand as she saw the crowd of people at the square. Byron was only supposed to tell Caleb that she was giving up the bannorn but it was obvious by the looks they gave her that they knew.

Caleb, Byron and Zevran came out of the town hall and met up with them.

"Some people overhead me when I was speaking to Caleb," Byron explained nervously.

"So it's true you are leaving us?" Caleb asked.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to do this," Madeline sighed as she looked at the crowd forming around her.

"Please give Lady Madeline some room," Teagan said as put his arm around her.

Madeline gazed at the crowd who stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Everyone, I wanted to tell you this differently but since most of you are all here I might as well get to it. The majority of you already became aware I am the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland after the battle. These last months I have met my brother; your new teyrn and we have bonded. Since the moment I met him he has wanted me back in the family…to claim my heritage as a Cousland."

Madeline stopped talking and tried to regain some composure but knew it was fruitless.

"This was… no easy decision for me but I have decided to step down as your bann in order to help my brother. I want you all to know that Harper's Ford will always be a part of me. This was where I grew up and where I was accepted. Harpers will always be in my heart and while I am embarking on a new path, I will be keeping the one orchard I started with my aunt."

"We loved your aunt and we love you my lady," Caleb bowed. "You do us proud."  
"We love you Maddie!" A voice called out.

Madeline wiped the tears from her eyes as the people cheered for her.

"Its not like I will never visit and I am leaving you in very capable hands," Madeline motioned for Byron to stand beside her.

"Byron is going to be your new bann," Madeline announced.

The crowd roared their approval and Madeline stepped aside to let him speak.

"I really don't have much to say at the moment except to promise to listen just the way Madeline has." Byron said. "Ser Zervan is staying on as my second and he will also be in charge of running the tavern. He has come to consider Harpers his home."

As Byron continued to speak, Madeline turned away from the crowd, making her way towards the estate.

….

Leaning against the side of the gazebo, Madeline let the tears flow but managed to calm down enough to wipe her eyes and brush off her dress. The mingling scents of roses, Andraste's Grace and lavender soothed her but the realization that she was leaving this part of her life behind still hurt.

"Are you alright?" Teagan put his arms around her and she let herself lean against him. "I told everyone that you were tired from the trip."

"Thank you," Madeline sighed, "I just needed some time to collect myself."

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me," Teagan caressed her cheek.

"I just feel…bad because it's no longer just about having to do it. I _want_ to this," Madeline said as she continued to sob. "But I feel like I'm abandoning the people who were good to me."

"You are _not_ abandoning them," Teagan said reassuringly as he held her. "You will visit and this bannorn is under your brother's rule. Fergus will always take special care of Harpers because this is the place where his sister grew into the wonderful woman that she is today."

Madeline let out a teary smile and hugged Teagan, "Thank you." "I love you Madeline," Teagan said.

Madeline's eyes widened at his revelation.

"I've…. been agonizing about finding the appropriate time to tell you how I feel. I guess I just could not keep it inside me any longer. I love you. I never thought that fulfilling a request for Alistair would lead me to the woman I want to have a future with. All this time getting to know you, I can't imagine my life without you."

Teagan reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring then took her hand.

"You _need_ to be a Cousland for a little while longer," He said. "Not just for your brother but for yourself. I understand that but I can't let you go. This promise ring seals my commitment to you and when the time comes an engagement ring will take its place."

"I love you Madeline Rose," Teagan looked into her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger.

The ring was a simple gold band with a small sapphire and amethyst set in the middle.

"Our birthstones," Teagan said anxiously as he looked away, fearing the worst.

"I love you too."

Teagan looked back at Madeline and saw her smiling.

"I love you," she repeated.

….

Madeline could feel her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounding and she hoped Teagan could not hear it. He didn't seem to notice and moved closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart. She didn't even realize she had put her arms his neck and shivered slightly when feeling his around her waist.

His smile conveyed joy and relief while she felt elation.

"Teagan…" she started to say.

"Shhhh…" Teagan placed a finger on her lips.

Madeline tilted her slightly hoping Teagan saw that as subtle invitation for a kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Teagan said under his breath.

Their lips finally met and she could feel the power of the kiss travel throughout her body, warming her.

They kissed again, moving in perfect synchronicity, as they each vied for control, wanting to prove their devotion to each other.

As Madeline caught her breath, she suddenly felt overcome with emotion.

"Why are you crying?" Teagan asked, startled by her reaction.

"No one has ever made me feel like this before," Madeline admitted. "I never thought…"

"You best get used to it," he said quietly as his thumb swiped away a wayward tear, "One day you are going to be my arlessa and I plan to kiss you like that everyday for the rest of our lives."

"I better attend to my duties as a Cousland then," Madeline smiled. "If I am to eventually be a Guerrin."

"Indeed you should," Teagan grinned. "And you will but why don't we have nice… quiet supper _alone_ tonight?"

Teagan's eyes locked on Madeline's and she shivered slightly when hearing him emphasize the word alone.

"Zevran and Byron certainly can fend for themselves," Madeline agreed.

"Yes they can."

Madeline saw Teagan look at her with a burning intensity that made her heart race.

"We should head back to the estate," Madeline said. "I can have the cook prepare us something…simple. And you can go down to the cellar and select a bottle of wine for us."

"And we can tell everyone we don't wish to be disturbed," Teagan put her hand on his chest and she could feel his heart was beating as fast as hers.

"Let's go."

Zevran and Byron were standing by the entrance as they came down the path.

"There you are!" Byron rushed to them. "There's a huge celebration going on at the square and your presence is required."

"Everyone was asking for you," Zevran added. "You can't disappoint them."

Madeline looked at Teagan who gave her a wistful nod.

"He's right, you have to be there. There will be other evenings we can enjoy."

"I guess you're right," Madeline sighed. "It would not be right if I did not attend."

"Then let's go," Byron said as he took her hand and dragged her away as she looked helplessly at Teagan who could only laugh.

"I'll meet you there," he called.

….

Teagan grinned as Madeline stop to show Byron her ring. He immediately embraced her and then they continued on.

"You know Teagan, you should just marry Madeline now," Zevran said. "I'm sure Fergus would understand."

"Maker knows I've thought about it but it would not be right," Teagan sighed. "She has spent her whole life feeling like she did not matter. Madeline needs this."

"Do as you wish," Zevran said. "I just hope you do not come to regret this noble gesture you are making."

"By the void! Can't you at least give congratulations before the foreboding?" Teagan glared at Zevran.

"Congratulations," Zevran said.

"Thank you…I think," Teagan said as he walked away.

Zevran watched him walk down the path and disappear around the corner.

...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Madeline watched the three wagons of furniture head down the road that would take them to Denerim and her brother's estate.

Due to a bout of severe weather, they had been at Harpers Ford for nearly two weeks. Frustration began to mount for Madeline because accomplishing all of her tasks was not as easy as it looked on paper. Deciding what to pack and leave behind proved emotionally daunting. Byron playfully reminded her that she would eventually have to pack again for when she moved to Redcliffe with Teagan and that just overwhelmed her.

And then there was Teagan. He was everything she always thought was beyond her reach. She loved him and he loved her but thinking about the future began to scare her. It seemed like only yesterday she was sitting at the tavern with Byron drinking wine and playing cards. Now, Madeline was reunited with her brother and had reclaimed her heritage. She met a wonderful man who wants to have a future with her. It was hard for her to believe that there would come a day where she would be Arlessa Madeline Guerrin.

As Madeline walked back to the estate she stopped and noticed a shirtless figure cutting wood.

"Byron must have a hired a new worker."

Madeline crept by the bushes to remain unnoticeable and nearly fell when realizing that man was Teagan.

Staring at Teagan, Madeline shivered slightly. His body glistened with sweat as he ferociously attacked another log. The look on his face conveyed frustration and Madeline knew she was partially to blame. She had been so busy as of late, that except for breakfast and supper, they had little time together. Teagan kept hinting at having a private supper but things would always get in the way. From packing, to visiting everyone in town and the farms; that by the time the evening arrived she would be exhausted. Madeline was partially relieved yet felt guilty for avoiding Teagan but she could not help it. She was scared.

Having only been intimate with a couple of men, Madeline worried about her lack of experience and then there was the scar on her leg. A lasting souvenir from the last treatment that enabled her to walk properly, the scar started above her knee and went to the bottom of her calf. It never really bothered her in her past and it certainly was not an issue for the men she was with. It was different now and she was worried about Teagan's reaction.

"Oh Maker! He's beautiful," Madeline let out a wistful sigh as she watched him.

Her aunt raised her to have a liberal view regarding sex. It was not uncommon to see Lydia's various lovers come and go. The one thing her aunt told her that stayed in her mind was when she said sharing a bed was more special when you loved each other. Of course when she said that, it was after catching her and Aidan having a tryst in the barn.

Madeline did not know why she felt this way. Teagan was handsome rugged, kind, everything she ever wanted. She loved being in his arms and the way he kissed her.

When seeing him set the axe down, she turned and hurried away, not noticing that he had seen her flee around the corner.

…..

Madeline found Byron working on a painting in his work room and Zevran lounging on one of the settees.

She closed the door and locked it before making herself comfortable in a chair.

"Something is wrong," Zevran chuckled. "You always lock the door when you are troubled."

"I do?" Madeline asked nervously.

"You've been doing that ever since I can remember," Byron laughed.

"Why was Teagan chopping wood?"

"That's news to me," Zevran said after taking a sip of brandy.

"We certainly didn't ask him to," Byron said as he mixed paint on his pallet. "I'm almost sorry I didn't get to see that."

"Indeed," Zevran agreed.

"Well if you didn't ask him, why would he be doing it?"

Zevran and Byron glanced at each other and grinned.

"And this from the woman who locked herself in her bedchamber with an apostate mage for an entire weekend," Byron smirked.

"Byron!" Madeline gasped.

"I'm sorry Maddie," Byron laughed. "I had to tell Zev. It still makes me laugh every time. You literally left notes outside your door to let me know when to have food brought and the bath filled."

"Now you're making me sound like a harlot," Madeline frowned. "Its _not_ like I did that all the time."

"Byron," Zevran laughed. "Madeline is as red as an Antivan pepper. As impressed as I am with her dalliance with the mage, its obvious something is troubling her."

"I just…"

"Maddie what's wrong?" Byron set his pallet down and sat down beside her.

"I don't know why and I feel so stupid for feeling this way. Its never gotten in the way before."

"Maddie you can't be worried about that scar!" Byron exclaimed.

"What scar?" Zevran asked.

"I have a scar from my last treatment," Madeline explained. "On my left leg."

"I once slept with a woman who only had one leg," Zevran said. "A scar wouldn't bother me and I doubt it will affect Teagan's feelings for you."

"Why don't you show Zev your scar," Byron suggested.

"What?" Madeline raised a brow.

"Yes Madeline," Zevran said. "Let me see this so called scar."

Annoyed and flustered, Madeline lifted up the one side of her skirt and turned, giving Zev a full view of the pinkish raised skin that went all the way to her lower calf.

"Just as I thought," Zevran said. "Your scar is _nothing _to worry about."

"I think you're using it as an excuse," Byron said gently. "You've been avoiding being alone with Teagan since the evening of the celebration, the same day he gave you the ring."

"He mentioned at that celebration wanting to have a _private supper_ with you," Zevran added with emphasis. "What would you have done then?"

"I don't know," Madeline got up and paced around the room. "I would have probably faked exhaustion or something."

"Maddie, you have _everything_ you ever wanted. You know your brother, have your heritage back and have a man who loves you. You're going to be Arlessa of Redcliffe one day!" Byron said.

"And the babies you are going to have won't be delivered by benevolent fade spirits," Zevran teased.

"By the Maker!" Madeline slumped in her chair. "I'm _not_ even ready to think that far ahead yet. I just need to stop feeling…scared."

"Maddie, do you even realize how lucky you are?" Byron asked. "Most young noblewoman get married off to further the interests of their family. You are actually going to be married to someone who loves you. What has got you so scared?"

"I don't know," Madeline sighed. "It just hit me at the celebration at how much my life has changed. And then I started to feel like I was sixteen again. Remember how silly I got when Aidan and I were courting? It feels like that with Teagan but….magnified. And I still can't believe that somebody like him…could love me."

"Maker help me!" Zevran put his goblet down and looked at Madeline. "You share another one of your sister's annoying traits. You think _far too much_ then you should. I went through months of this when traveling with her and Alistair. Why can't you enjoy this time?"

"You are no longer bann, Maddie," Byron gently reminded her. "And Zevran is right. You need to _stop_ thinking you don't deserve this."

"And you aren't that nervous and shy to hold hands with Teagan at the dining room table," Zevran remarked. "As well as the occasional…leg rubbing under it."

"You've seen that?"

"You seem to have no difficulty showing your affection when you're _not_ alone," Byron winked.

"No. I guess I don't," Madeline admitted.

"Teagan is a good man Maddie," Byron said. "He would _never _hurt you."

"I know," Madeline sighed. "I'm just being silly. Thanks for listening to me ramble. What would I do without you two?"

"You better get used to not having us around," Zevran said. "One day you will be living at Redcliffe. You won't be able to come to us when there is a problem."

"Zevran!" Byron chided. "Let's _not _scare her too much."

"No," Madeline said. "He's right. I know we will write and there will be visits but it won't be the same.

Madeline looked at Byron, "I need to stop depending on you. You are bann now and you have a life."

"You don't have to stop entirely, because I'd end up missing it," Byron smiled.

"I love you both," Madeline laughed as she got up. "I'm going to take a nap and think about what you said."

…

Madeline stood at the balcony and watched the last remnants of the sunset. Hearing voices below, she saw Zevran and Byron running down the path, obviously heading to town.

As she turned to leave, Madeline saw Teagan standing in the doorway.

"Teagan," Madeline smiled nervously.

"Byron and Zevran have some business to attend to. It will just be the two of us this evening, unless you have another dinner to attend, naming ceremony or more packing."

Madeline watched Teagan fold his arms as he gave her that look whenever she did something that frustrated him.

"Why don't we eat in the upstairs dining room tonight?" Madeline put her arms around him. "I'll tell the servants they can have the night off."

"Finally!" Teagan's expression softened as he pulled her close. "A nice private supper where we can be _alone._ You can also tell me why you've been avoiding me. And since you spied on me cutting wood, it's quite obvious you are _not _having second thoughts about us, so your explanation will probably be quite interesting."

"How did you know that?" Madeline looked at him with disbelief.

"I was merely out for a stroll when I saw the axe by the wood pile. Needless to say I was quite surprised when I came back in and a servant told me a bath was prepared for me. I know Byron was painting and Zev was with him. I also turned just in time to see you run around the corner of the house."

"I'm sorry," Madeline blushed.

"Its so much fun making you blush," Teagan grinned.

As Madeline tried to look indignant, her eyes were drawn toward the elven woman coming towards them.

"Mia," Madeline said. "Will you please have supper served in the upstairs dining room?"

"Of course Lady Madeline," Mia smiled. "I was just coming to tell you that it would be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Madeline glanced briefly at Teagan, noting his gaze. "And please tell everyone they have the rest of the evening and night off."

"Thank you my lady," Mia bowed then headed back in the direction she came from.

Teagan looked at her; his hazel eyes glinted hungrily but he didn't speak. It was obvious he was pleased as _he leaned over_ and _kissed her_, and she sighed against his lips which abated her nervousness.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself," He finally said, kissing her again.

"Let's head to the dining room then," Madeline took his hand.

…

After a supper of roast chicken, potatoes and mince pie, Teagan and Madeline settled on the settee.

As they dined together, they agreed to head back to Highever in a week to spend a few days there before returning to Denerim.

"I can't wait to show Fergus my ring," Madeline said.

"So tell me why have you avoided me since the celebration then?" Teagan asked earnestly. "Have I made you uncomfortable? If I offended you in any way please; tell me."

"No! It's _not _that at all," Madeline took his hand. "When you suggested having a quiet supper alone, I know you wanted…"

"Madeline," Teagan put his arms around her. "I am so sorry for making you assume… I love you far too much to pressure you into… doing things you are not ready for. I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to. I'm so sorry for making you anxious."

"Its not that I don't want to. Maker knows I've dreamt about it. I'm no shy virgin but I am _not _very…experienced," Madeline shivered as she looked away.

"I don't care," Teagan caressed her cheek. "And just to know you've had dreams about us…"

His eyes locked onto hers and she shivered when he pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips into hers. Madeline's hands went straight to his hair, gripping it and pulling him closer to her.

She felt an arm tightened around her waist, melting their bodies together as the other hand gripped the back of her head, holding her in place, refusing to let her go.

Teagan's lips released their hold on Madeline's but he wasn't finished. He trailed his way down from her lips to her neck then came back, kissing every area of her face.

The fear had diminished, replaced by desire and longing that had always been there but blocked by barriers that were now crumbling away along with her will.

"Maybe…we should...go to your room," Madeline said as she looked down; amazed that her clumsy fingers moved at their own will, and had unbuttoned his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Teagan searched her face for any traces of uncertainty.

Madeline slid her hand sensuously through the hairs of his chest, and leaned forward to kiss the hard, muscular flesh. She felt his body shudder and his hands sank into the soft hair at her nape, tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"Are you certain?" Teagan asked.

"I want to be with you," Madeline reached out and touched his cheek.

Teagan grabbed her hand and kissed it. To Madeline's surprise he suddenly lifted her into his arms, kissing her again as he carried her toward his room.

…..

Madeline opened her eyes and saw Teagan was asleep beside her. She had an arm across his chest and his was on top of hers. Letting out a contented sigh, she snuggled up against him.

"What are you thinking about?" Teagan asked as he languidly stretched his other arm before putting it around her.

"I was thinking how silly I was for avoiding you and for worrying about your reaction to the scar on my leg."

"We all have scars Madeline," Teagan sat up. "Look at the one on my side. That is a souvenir from fighting an ogre during the final battle."

Madeline sat up and reached for the thick, prominent scar that was on his side as Teagan lifted the sheet and touched hers.

"I guess we do," Madeline put her arms around him. "Want to know what else I was thinking?"

"What else were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how glorious it's going to be waking up next to you everyday," Madeline smiled.

"I had the exact same thought when I woke up earlier and saw you sleeping beside me," Teagan brushed the hair out of her face.

Madeline turned and glanced towards the door, "Do you smell that?"

"It smells like the cooks are preparing a ham for breakfast," Teagan said.

"It wouldn't be this strong," Madeline said as she got out of bed and hastily put on Teagan's shirt.

"Where are you going?" Teagan laughed as she opened the door that lead to the antechamber.

"I knew it!"

Madeline appeared holding a tray of food and Teagan immediately rushed out of the bed to help her set the tray on the table.

"I thought I locked the door," Teagan said as he surveyed the spread of ham, bread, fruit and other items.

"This is from Zevran and Byron obviously," Madeline laughed.

"Well, at least they didn't come in the bedroom," Teagan sighed.  
"Thank you for being so understanding," Madeline kissed him.

"As long as they don't decide to bring breakfast to us everyday we are here."

"They won't."

Teagan looked at Madeline then swept her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Madeline laughed.

"See you wearing my shirt has cast a spell on me," he said, carrying her back to bed.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food," Teagan said kissed her.

…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Madeline and Byron stood in the vault a few days later watching the guardsmen and knights taking out the bags of valuables that would go to Highever and Denerim.

"Maker's Breath!" Madeline sighed. "I didn't realize…."

"That you were this wealthy?' Byron laughed. "You should have realized by now that we didn't live like most of the nobility."

"But it's not like we _never_ spent any money," Madeline protested.

"Sure you indulged in dresses, most you've never even worn and then there is your taste for Orlesian perfume and bath oils," Byron teased.

"And chocolate," Madeline added with a laugh. "And what about your paint supplies and other trinkets?"

"Like I said, we lived very simply and with only three household staff, and the groundskeeper, the money kept adding up from our holdings."

"I am leaving some money behind for Harpers," Madeline said. "I'm giving Fergus a fair amount because I know Lydia would have wanted me to do and I want to as well. Fergus told me that Howe never discovered the other vault but rebuilding has _not _been easy."

"Well he won't have to worry about Harpers," Byron said. "I will always stand beside him."

"I know you will and you are off to an excellent start as bann," Madeline smiled. "Everyone loves you. And it has not been so bad since you have Zevran as your second. And you know I'll always be there if you need me."

"I know," Byron said. "Its actually not as bad as I thought it would be. I was able to repair those portraits for your brother. I just have one more to go."

"Thanks for letting me take those paintings," Madeline said as she went through a pile of jewelry. "I really appreciate it."

"You know I would _never_ let you go without picking out some. And I know having those paintings will make it feel more like home for you as you renovate your brother's estate."

"They aren't going to be my paintings Byron," Madeline reminded him. "They are for Fergus."

"Teagan is also picking out some paintings for the estate in Denerim as well as for Redcliffe and Rainesfere," Byron said.

"I know. He wants me to have reminders of home when the time comes and I love him even more for it."

"You know Lydia would have loved Teagan."

"Teagan would have been mortified by all of her flirting," Madeline laughed softly.

"Oh yes," Byron chuckled. "She would have been all over him."

"She would have been all over Zevran too," Madeline reminded him.

"True. And Zevran would have loved it."

"So have you decided what to do with Mitchell's land? From what I understand you can build anything except for farms."

"Zevran said we should build a brothel and call it the Golden Apple," Byron chuckled as he watched Madeline go through a chest of jewelry. "He said the tavern is just _not_ big enough to accommodate all the merchants and other travelers."

"Well, its your bannorn now," Madeline laughed. "You can do what you like."

"I'm glad you are keeping the orchard you built with Lydia," Byron said. "It's the right thing to do. I've talked to Thomas and the other orchard keeper. And watching you and Lydia has helped me retain enough knowledge that I know I'll be able to maintain them with help."

"I could _not_ part with that orchard. It just means too much to me," Madeline sighed. "I told Thomas I would be keeping touch with him, especially since it looks likes my last attempt at crossbreeding has succeeded. I'm also hiring Glen to come down to Denerim and help me with the courtyard at Fergus's estate. He went to Rainesfere with those trees and from what Teagan told me, they have all taken root."

"You are definitely not the typical noblewoman," Byron laughed.

"Indeed she is and its one of the _many_ reasons why I love her."

Madeline turned to see Teagan standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"Where have you been?" Madeline asked as Teagan put his arm around her.

"I bumped into Tyler," Teagan said. "He… wanted to make sure I had no forgotten what he taught me."

"And did you?" Madeline playfully tapped his nose with a finger.

"I had him on the ground on my second attempt," Teagan said proudly. "And he couldn't take me down. Considering I have not been training as I should, that was pretty good."

"Its too bad I missed that," Madeline smiled.

"I'm not needed for anything am I?" Byron grimaced at Teagan.

"No," Teagan laughed."

"Good," Byron sighed. "I want to finish that last painting for Fergus in a bit."

"What have you two been doing?" Teagan's eyes widened at the array of sacks and other valuables.

"We're just basically sorting everything out before our departure," Madeline said as she wrapped another pendant in parchment before placing it in a crate."

"Maker's Breath! It's good we have some of your brother's knights with us as well as mine," Teagan bent down and picked up a very ostentatious looking pendant that had fallen on the floor and handed it to Madeline. "That is a great deal to bring back."

"I plan to leave some at Highever," Madeline rubbed the dust off another chest and opened it. "I presume I can use your vault in Denerim."

"Everything I have is yours," Teagan said

"The same goes for you as well," Madeline blushed as Teagan brushed the dust off her nose. "I'll take some of this to my brother's estate in Denerim as well. Fergus said the vault is huge there. You do realize this is going to be yours when we marry."

"I don't care about your money," Teagan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as Byron looked amused and embarrassed. "I just want to be with you."

"You're very lucky Teagan," Byron said. "Despite having a few indulgences, Madeline is very good with money. She's probably the least pretentious woman in Ferelden."

"I know," Teagan smiled. "It's going to be a pleasure to get to spoil her."

"Now you two are embarrassing me," Madeline wriggled away from Teagan and picked up a chest. "Would you come with me while I take this to Vallick?"

"Vallick is that dwarven jeweler right?" Teagan took the chest.

"Yes," Madeline nodded. "He wants the gems from these pieces and has offered me a fair price for them. Another chest is going to Alistair. He can send it to Empress Celene as it contains pieces that once belonged to the more… prominent Orlesian members who occupied Ferelden during the rebellion. I've kept a few of the more simple pieces which I already added to the jewelry I am _not_ parting with."

"Vallick is definitely a master at his craft," Byron said.

"He is, "Madeline agreed. "You should have seen his excitement when I told him; he's even going to be making me something _free _of charge."

"A dwarf offering his wares for free?" Teagan raised a brow. "He's obvious been on the surface awhile."

"Let's head to town," Madeline laughed. "If you're that offended by his generosity, perhaps I'll let you buy me something."

"I was already planning to," Teagan grinned as he took her hand.

….

A couple of hours later, Teagan and Madeline came out of Vallick's smiling and laughing.

"I love my bracelet," Madeline said as she touched the engraved flowers and butterflies that adorned it.

"I'm glad," Teagan smiled. "I still am disappointed you didn't let me get those earrings for you."

"You will have plenty of other opportunities to _spoil_ me," Madeline teased.

"And don't think I won't."  
As Teagan put his arms around Madeline, he saw Caleb coming out of the tavern who immediately headed in their direction when seeing them.

"Arl Teagan, Lady Madeline," Caleb bowed. "I was just about to head to the estate."

"Is something wrong?" Madeline asked.

"No," Caleb said. "There is a… Grey Warden who wants to meet you. He's talking with Byron right now."

"Maybe they need more aid," Teagan said.

A week earlier a few people from Amaranthine arrived and spoke of the city being devastated by a horde of darkspawn weeks earlier. Vigil's Keep was also nearly destroyed. The Warden Commander managed to save the city but it would be at least a year of rebuilding before it would be back to normal. Vigil's Keep was still standing but the walls and buildings surrounding it were destroyed. Many soldiers died defending it but the Commander vowed it will be rebuilt. Half of the farms in the area were wiped out as well. Byron, Teagan, & Madeline rallied Harpers Ford and a wagon of donated supplies, food, and money was sent to be divided between Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. As bad as Madeline felt for Amaranthine, she was thankful these darkspawn did not get any further than that.

"Let's see what this Warden wants," Madeline said. "I have to admit, I am kind of intrigued to see what they look like."

Before learning her sister became a Warden, Madeline heard a few stories from her aunt about them. She knew the Wardens were considered to be the strongest and most powerful warriors in Thedas. Their sole purpose was to deal with the darkspawn and they remained politically neutral, never involving themselves in political affairs until now. The Wardens now owned Amaranthine and the Commander was also considered its arl. Madeline figured the Wardens realized that they have to evolve and change with the times. She knew her sister helped King Bhelen claim the throne in order to get the dwarves to fulfill their treaty agreement. Elissa basically violated the basic ideals of the Wardens so the Blight could be defeated. Perhaps her actions marked the starting point for the Wardens to change.

The tavern was mostly empty with the exception of a few people scattered about. As the lutist began to play Madeline saw Byron sitting at their booth talking to a dark haired man.

"Hello Byron, Caleb said there was a warden who wanted to see me," Madeline noticed Byron's expression suddenly grew tense and looked at the Warden who was sitting across from him. The man looked about Fergus's age give or take a couple of years. His long hair was so dark, it looked almost black and as he turned to look at her, she could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"May I present Lady Madeline Cousland and Arl Teagan Guerrin," Byron said.

"Hello Warden," Teagan said politely, shaking the man's hand. "What can we do for you?"

"Its understandable you don't remember me," The man said. "My father did not bring us to court very often and from what I remember, you did not attend very much."

"And it's obvious my father had been wrong about you," The man gave her a nervous smile.

"Do I know you?" Madeline asked politely before glancing at Teagan who was scrutinizing the man's face obviously searching for some familiarity.

"No, but I'm sure you know of my father. I am Nathaniel Howe."

Madeline squeezed Teagan's hand as she sat down next to him and Byron.

"The Warden Commander said the king mentioned you in his letters," Nathaniel said. "He also recommended that I stay clear of Highever which is… understandable."

"Is there something we do for you?" Teagan asked in a reserved tone.

"Byron and I already conducted our business," Nathaniel said.

"I've agreed to give an acre of land to the Wardens," Byron said. "They wish to construct a small outpost because they plan to do patrols."

"A very smart decision," Teagan agreed.

"I'm glad you agree," Nathaniel said. "The commander would like an outpost at Redcliffe as well."  
"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Teagan said.

"The commander will be pleased," Nathaniel said before looking at Madeline. "Aidan told me about you. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that my father was wrong about you as well as everything else."

"Did you…ever meet my sister?"

"Only when she was very young," Nathaniel said. "After I reached a certain age, Father kept me away from court and visiting."

"I see," Madeline said.

The silence seemed endless as they sat smiling and looking at each other.

"Maker this is awkward," Nathaniel broke his silence. "I just wanted…I needed to see you. I … came back to Ferelden wanting revenge for what happened to my father. I actually broke into the Keep and was captured. The commander conscripted me and in hindsight, he saved me from myself. Between dealing with the last vestiges of the darkspawn and reuniting with my sister, I learned of my father's actions, his…depravity and began to see him for the monster he became."

"Where have you been all these years Nathaniel?" Teagan asked.

"My father sent me away to the Free Marches for training," Nathaniel explained. "I often question whether things would have been different had I not been sent away…. if I could have stopped him."

"So you didn't know what he did until after it happened," Madeline said.

"I had assumed it was because of your father's dealings with the Orlesians over the years. My father had said a few times that he was getting too close to them. I have since learned of my father's hypocrisy in that regard. He…had an Orlesian mistress." Nathaniel looked away, motioning for the waitress to get him another drink.

Madeline looked at Nathaniel and saw the regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel," Madeline said. "It has not always been easy for me when it comes to understanding the actions of my parents and why they sent me away. I know it must be far _more _difficult dealing with what your father has done."

"Thank you…for your graciousness and understanding. I guess we aren't too different after all," Nathaniel gave her a weary smile. "You are one of the few people outside of the Wardens who do not consider me a pariah."

"How can I judge you for something your father did?" Madeline asked. "As much as it hurts that I never got to meet my parents or my sister, you are _not_ to blame. They projected themselves to be a perfect family when it was obvious they weren't."

"No family is," Teagan added.

"Well, I must say you've made this far easier than I expected." Nathaniel grinned. "Thank you for that, but I need to show you the main reason why I wanted to see you."

Nathaniel got up and went to the booth beside them were two large crates were sitting.

"Vigil's Keep has many cellars," Nathaniel explained. "When we started to clean up after the battle, I found these crates in one of them. These were items that were stolen from your family and it's only right they be returned."

"Thank you Nathaniel," Madeline got up and shook his hand. "I will bring these back to my brother. I know he will appreciate it."

"Your brother and I use to play together when we were children," Nathaniel said. "There is a letter in one of the boxes addressed to him; will you make sure he gets it?"

"I will," Madeline promised.

"How is the rebuilding commencing?" Teagan asked.

"Well the Keep held pretty well, its rebuilding the walls and everything around it that is going to take a lot of time," Nathaniel said. "We have built some temporary shelters and some of the floors of the Keep are habitable.

"That's good to know," Madeline said.

"Did you another Warden by the name of Oghren? Did he survive the battle?" Teagan asked.

"You know Oghren?" Nathaniel's eye widened.

"We celebrated after the final battle in Denerim," Teagan cringed at the memory.

"Oghren is alive and well," Nathaniel said. "I will give him your regards."

"I'd be surprised if he even remembered me given how much we drank that night."

"Oghren is actually sober now," Nathaniel said. "Well, sober for the most part. Don't get me wrong. He still drinks but the commander forced him to cut back. He also has a wife and child."

"Oghren has a child?" Teagan looked as if he just saw a pig fly by. "I can't…believe."

"Teagan, there are dwarven families in Harpers. It's not as if their children come from the stone," Madeline laughed.

"I know," Teagan said. "But this is Oghren we're talking about."

"Believe me," Nathaniel laughed. "I understand your surprise."

"Will you be staying overnight?" Madeline asked. "I have some more donations you could take back."

"I have a wagon equipped with two horses," Nathaniel smiled. "I'll be happy to bring back anything."

"I have some clothes that you could take back, as well as some other things," Madeline said.

"Thank you," Nathaniel grinned. "I understand you'll be helping your brother with the teynir for awhile and then you and Teagan will be getting married."

"Yes," Madeline smiled as Teagan put his arm around her.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I am going to be an uncle in a couple of months."

"Congratulations to you as well," Teagan said as held out his hand which Nathaniel shook.

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. "Now I kept you both long enough and I do have an early day tomorrow."

"We understand," Teagan said. "Please take care of yourself Nathaniel."

"I'll have one of my servants bring those items to your wagon," Madeline said. "It was good to meet you. Please stay safe and thank you for protecting us. Maker go with you."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I'll escort you to your room," Byron got up and Nathaniel followed him up the stairs.

…..

"He wasn't what I expected him to be," Madeline said as she sat down.

"I know," Teagan agreed. "Perhaps it was good that his father sent him away."

"I couldn't be angry with him. To me he's just as much a victim."

"What are you going to tell Fergus?"

"I'm going to tell him truth and hope it doesn't upset him."

"Nathaniel showed great integrity by coming here and bringing back your family's things his father had stolen. I'm sure your brother will consider that when you tell him about meeting Nathaniel."

"I know. I am also _not_ going to look inside those crates. Fergus can go through the contents and I can be there if he so chooses. I know he wouldn't mind me looking through them but I just would _not_ feel right."

"I understand," Teagan said as he took her hand. "All of this is still new for you. You'll feel more comfortable in time."

"You're probably right," Madeline said.

"So what are the plans for this evening?" Teagan asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Byron will probably be off painting since Zevran will be back late. I was thinking of a nice quiet supper, then we can play cards and…" Madeline reached over and whispered in his ear.

"You minx," Teagan said hungrily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Byron will have someone bring those crates up to the house," Madeline said as she stood up. "Let's head back to the estate. I want to set those items out for Nathaniel before supper."

"Let's go then before somebody wants us for something else," Teagan said as he took her hand.

…

"_Thank you for helping Fergus," Elissa said as they walked down the path that was leading them to the main orchard. "Your selflessness brought us joy in knowing you have accepted your heritage."_

"_It was the right thing to do," Madeline said. "Fergus means the world to me and I want him to be happy."_

"_In time he will be," Elissa said. "You have pulled him from the abyss. He still has a long way to go but you made it easier for him."_

_Madeline looked in the distance and saw Oren running toward his mother. He waved to her and she did the same. Orianna looked at her and smiled. Madeline suddenly felt a sense of gratitude and relief overwhelm her._

_Teagan suddenly appeared on the other side of the path and held out his arms to her._

"_It's the most wonderful feeling in the word isn't it?" Elissa asked. "To love and be loved."_

"_Words cannot describe it," Madeline said. "Was it the same for you and Alistair?"_

"_That feeling is always with me Madeline and it will always be with you," Elissa said. "You have a glorious future ahead of you, if you don't drown yourself in self doubt."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Madeline watched as Elissa faded away then everything blurred around her. _

…

Madeline opened her eyes and sat up. Turning to her left she saw Teagan slowly stir.

"Are you alright?" Teagan sat up and put his arms around her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"It was a dream. My sister told me I was going to have a glorious future," Madeline said.

"She's right," Teagan caressed her face and let out a small yawn. "Now let's go back to sleep. The next few days are going to be busy."

As Madeline snuggled against Teagan, she closed her eyes but her sister's words still echoed in her mind as she fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Madeline gently placed the flowering plant in the ground by Lydia's grave and filled the hole.

"I'm leaving in an hour and I didn't want to go without saying goodbye," Madeline filled the hole with dirt and grabbed the watering can. "This Andraste's grace will have pink blooms. This area is so full of yellow and white flowers, it needed some pink."

After watering the plant, she set the can down and wiped off the simple gravestone.

"I know this is what you wanted for me. I just want you to know that I am _never _going to forget you Aunt Lydia. You _believed_ in me and I would not be here had it not been for you."

Madeline wiped her eyes and stood up as light rain began to fall.

"I love you."

Turning, she saw Teagan waiting for her at the beginning of the path and went to him.

"I had to say goodbye," Madeline said. "I couldn't leave without doing that."  
"I understand," Teagan gave her a kiss. "Two of the other wagons have gone on ahead with some of the knights. We can go anytime you like."

"I better go say goodbye to Byron and Zevran then," Madeline said.

Taking Teagan's hand they headed back to the estate.

….

Byron and Zevran were standing outside by the carriage as Madeline came out.

"I know you'll be coming to Denerim from time to time so I know it's like we won't be seeing each other," Madeline voice shook slightly as she looked at Byron. "I just want you to know…"

"Maddie," Byron put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you too. You are the best sister anyone could ask for and I am happy to share you with Fergus."

Madeline threw her arms around him making him nearly lose his balance.

"I love you Byron."

"I think you are constricting his breathing," Zevran chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Madeline let out a tearful laugh.

"You take care Maddie," Byron said after kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be heading to Denerim periodically once I settle into a routine."

"If you ever need any advice or help, my door is always open," Teagan offered.

"Thank you Teagan," Byron said as he shook his hand.

"And you," Madeline said as she hugged Zevran. "I know you'll be in Denerim in a few weeks and I expect to train with you."

"You can count on that my dear," Zevran kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be checking in with Alistair from time to time because occasionally he has something for me to do that his… regular people can't handle."

"We better head out," Teagan said.

Madeline looked around and saw the household staff were outside and immediately ran up to them and hugged each of them before walking back to Teagan who hurriedly helped her into the carriage before getting in.

Madeline waved to everyone as the carriage rode away. As they drove through the town, Caleb was out with some of the locals and they immediately stopped what they were doing, gave her sad but grateful smiles and waved.

Her tears flowing freely, Madeline smiled and acknowledged them before resting her head against Teagan's shoulder.

…

Fergus and Wynne watched as the servants and knights unpacked the wagons and brought everything inside.

"Maker!" Wynne exclaimed. "Madeline said she'd be bringing back a lot. I just had no idea it would be this much."

"She warned me about before they left," Fergus laughed. "She said she wanted to clear everything out after signing over the bannorn to Byron."

"The knights who came back said Teagan and Madeline were about two hours behind," Wynne said. "It must have been very difficult for her to leave."

"I'm sure it was," Fergus agreed. "But I'm _never_ going to forget the moment when Maddie said she would give up the bannorn and help me. She may have not grown up here but that selfless act proves she is a Cousland. I'm just glad she had Teagan, Byron and Zevran were there to support her and I'm going to my best to make it easy for her. Father would be so proud now."

"And your mother," Wynne said.

"Yes, she would as well," Fergus said in a reluctant tone. "I've been thinking a lot about the long talk I had with Madeline. Certain things she revealed to me has made me remember a few things growing up. Our father _never_ visited Harpers Ford. He always had representatives go whether it was to see to a problem or collect the taxes. When tournaments were held in Highever, there was never any attendance or participation from Harpers Ford. And when Mother held her salons she _never_ invited any of the women from Harpers."

"I read the birth records in the library Fergus," Wynne said. "You had two siblings who died. One came before you and the other before Elissa and Madeline. I am beginning to think those deaths affected your mother in such a way that Madeline's condition terrified her. It closed her up in a way that she was afraid to bond with Madeline. Of course it didn't help that the physicians and mages who helped with the birth basically told your parents that Madeline would never have a normal life."

"That very well be may the case," Fergus said. "But that does _not_ make it right. It also explains why she nearly suffocated Elissa."

"When a woman loses a child, it affects them in different ways," Wynne explained. "Your own wife lost a baby before Oren."

"Yes," Fergus looked away. "She came too early and it was very difficult but Orianna was Antivan and they have a different view than we do. After a few weeks, she was back to her old self and over a year later Oren was born. Orianna also had a brother who walked with crutches since he was able to walk. The family did _not _cast him out and he became a successful furniture maker."

"It's a different culture in Antiva than it is here Fergus," Wynne said. "Madeline was fortunate your parents sent her to live with your aunt instead of sending her away to an asylum."

"Believe me Wynne; I thank the Maker everyday because that decision was the only _right_ one they made."

…

A few hours later Madeline and Teagan had arrived in Highever and were in the sitting room with Wynne.

"Did Highever get any wagons of displaced Amaranthine citizens?" Madeline asked.

"Yes two wagons arrived about a week ago," Wynne said. "The people who had relatives were dropped off. They told us what happened."

Wynne closed her eyes and shook her head, "I thought it was done once your sister ended it. Thank the Maker that new Warden Commander dealt with it."

"Indeed," Teagan said as poured himself a drink. "We sent aid for Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. From what we heard, Oghren survived."

"Thank the Maker!" Wynne exclaimed. "Although I still can't believe he became a Warden."

"He's also a father Wynne," Teagan chuckled.

"What," Wynne set her glass down and looked at Teagan. "I can't believe it."

"For the love of the Maker," Madeline laughed. "What is it about this Oghren that makes you two both shocked that he has a child?"

"Oghren is not like the typical surface dwarves Madeline," Wynne exclaimed. "He's a hard drinking dwarf that used to be part of the warrior caste."

"Nathaniel said the Warden Commander made him cut back on his drinking," Madeline said.

"Nathaniel?" Wynne's eyes widened. "Nathaniel Howe? You met him?"

"I know what you're thinking Wynne but he is not like his father," Teagan said.

"Nathaniel knows he is not welcomed in Highever," Madeline explained. "He came by with some items his father had stolen from here and brought back to Vigil's Keep. That's what those crates are."

Wynne looked at crates that were by the other chair then back at Teagan and Madeline.

"He didn't know anything about what his father did?"

"Nathaniel said he was in the Free Marches for the last eight years." Teagan said. "He said it took his sister and some papers too see that his father had become a monster."

"Bringing these things back certainly showed his integrity," Wynne remarked.

"I wanted to tell you first before Fergus came back," Madeline explained. "I don't know how he's going to react."

"I don't think it will be bad as you think," Wynne said.

Fergus suddenly appeared in the door and everybody grew quiet.

"The tree is being planted as we speak," Fergus said as he sat down.

"I'll check on it tomorrow morning," Madeline said as she tried to hide anxiety in her voice.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"Fergus, we met Nathaniel Howe," Madeline began.

Madeline watched as Fergus's cheerful expression faded away.

"Nathaniel knows he's _not _welcomed in Highever," Teagan continued. "He said that they were going through the basements while they were starting the reconstruction at the keep and found these items that belonged to your family that your father apparently brought back."

"I didn't open the crates Fergus," Madeline said. "I left that for you."

Fergus stood up and went to the crates and stared at them for the longest time.

"We used to be best friends when we younger until his father sent him away," Fergus said quietly.

"He mentioned that," Teagan said. "Nathaniel said he's been in the Free Marches for the past eight years."

"Fergus, I know this is difficult believe but Nathaniel swears that he did _not_ know his father plans. He said he heard from his sister about the horrible things his father did was when he was away," Madeline said. "I'm not defending him. It was very difficult for him to even talk about it."

"It showed great integrity and courage for him to travel to Harpers to bring all of these things back," Wynne said.

"It does," Fergus agreed as he knelt down and sifted through the crates. "And I do believe that Nate didn't know anything."

"Nathaniel seems very content just being a Warden," Teagan said.

"He said the Warden Commander saved his life by conscripting him," Madeline said.

"Maker!"

"What is it Fergus?" Madeline got up and stood beside him.

"Its…Orianna's jewelry chest," Fergus bent down and picked it up. His hand shaking, he opened it and stumbled back.

"Its all here," he whispered. "I can't believe it."

"That's wonderful Fergus!" Madeline took the chest from him and set it back down as he went through both crates.

"There are no words," Fergus said. "I see things in there that even belonged to our grandfather. I am going to have go through this and record everything."

"There is also a letter from Nathaniel in there," Madeline said. "I'm sure you will read it when you are ready."

"I definitely will read it," Fergus promised as he went through the contents of the crates. "Maker's Breath! I was _not_ expecting this. I can't believe I will have some things to send back to Orianna's family."

"I'm just happy that some of our family's history is back where it belongs," Madeline smiled.

Fergus gently placed all the items back in the crate and sat down.

"I'll go through this tonight," Fergus said. "And when I am ready, I will read Nate's letter."

"I know you will," Madeline said.

"So how was Harpers?" Wynne asked. "Was Byron accepted as the new bann?"

"They _love _him Wynne," Teagan said. "But they will miss Madeline too."

"Was it difficult to leave Sister?" Fergus asked.

"Yes," Madeline admitted. "I still own the orchard Aunt Lydia and I built and Byron did not want me to sign over the estate so a part of me is still there. I know leaving was the _right_ thing to do. I'm looking forward to helping you Fergus. And there's something else I need to tell you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

Madeline exchanged smiles with Teagan before holding out her hand to Fergus.

"Teagan gave me this promise ring Fergus," Madeline said.

"Your sister was deprived of her heritage," Teagan said. "She needs to be a Cousland for a little while longer to show everyone what she is made of. When the time comes though, she will be getting an engagement ring and once we're wed, I'm whisking her away to Redcliffe to be my arlessa."

"This is truly wonderful news," Fergus smiled and squeezed Madeline's hand. "It warms my heart that the two of you found each other."

"I'm happy for the both of you as well," Wynne said as she looked at Teagan.

"Thank you," Madeline blushed.

"It will be difficult to see you go Sister," Fergus said. "But I am happy to be gaining a brother from this."

"Thank you Fergus," Teagan grinned.

"You two are going to have a wonderful life," Fergus said. "It's so much better to marry someone you love then to do it out of duty."

"And don't let people pressure you into doing something you are _not _ready for," Teagan added.

"I'm not," Fergus said. "I've already been receiving inquiries and I have _no_ interest in pursuing them."

"Good for you," Teagan said. "_No one_ should be forced to marry someone just for the purpose of elevating the family interests."

"Thank you Teagan," Fergus said. "I will marry again but it's going to be on my own terms and _not _what the nobility dictates."

"Fergus, I know you will _always_ have Orianna and Oren in your heart but I have faith you will find somebody. Just take your time," Madeline said gently. "I _never_ thought I'd find someone like Teagan."

"And I never thought a simple task from Alistair would make me find the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," Teagan leaned over and kissed her.

"This place needs to be filled with the sounds of laughter and children running down the corridors again. I even had a dream about Orianna recently and she told me I _needed _to remarry," Fergus said.

Madeline and Wynne exchanged glances then looked at Fergus.

"You had a dream about Orianna?" Madeline asked.

"It was after you left for Harpers," Fergus explained. "We were outside by the memorial. Oren was playing in the distance. Orianna looked so beautiful and I had this overwhelming sense of peace envelope me as she took my hand. I didn't want to leave but Orianna not only told me that I _must_ remarry; she said I _would_ marry again. She was literally giving me her blessing to move on and as much it hurt, I knew she was right."

"The Fade works in mysterious ways," Wynne said. "I'm happy that dream gave you peace."

"It did," Fergus sighed wistfully. "It also made me realize even more that I have to move _forward_."

"And that's what you are doing," Madeline said.

"And that reminds me," Fergus said. "How long are you two planning to stay?"

"We figured a week," Teagan said. "I'm sure you and Madeline have a list of things that need to be discussed before we depart."

"Yes I do," Fergus said. "And I'm interested in knowing about all the items you brought back that are now in the vault."

"I'm sorry," Madeline blushed. "I did not realize how much I...accumulated."

"It's alright," Fergus laughed. "I just didn't realize the extent of you wealth."

"Some of it is going to be yours Fergus," Madeline said. "When you read some of entries Aunt Lydia wrote about the time she spent with you as a little boy, you will see how much she loved you. And _before_ you protest, you are my brother and what's mine is yours."

"Alright," Fergus laughed. "I will not argue about it but I will say this, any money you give will go to helping in the rebuilding efforts."

"I certainly won't argue with that," Madeline grinned.

"We were really surprised when those wagons arrived," Wynne said.

"Believe me Wynne," Madeline laughed. "I felt the same way when going through everything. We just lived rather simply. There were only three fulltime household staff and the groundskeeper who helped us with the orchards. When it was harvest time, everyone in town pitched in. Aunt Lydia would always pay everyone and there would be nightly celebrations with music and food."

"That sounds wonderful," Wynne said.

"It was," Madeline said. "I know Byron will continue the tradition."

"The citizens at Rainesfere do something similar," Teagan said. "It's just a wonderful way of creating unity and it's probably why some communities survived the Blight better than others. Everyone gets along and there aren't any problems, but I think when the time comes we could start a tradition for Redcliffe," Teagan said. "I want to do things _differently_ than my brother especially once we're married."

"I would _love _to do that," Madeline smiled.

"I think that's a marvelous idea for Highever as well." Fergus said.

"So tell us," Wynne said. "Even though the two of you are _not officially_ engaged I am sure you have thought about your wedding."

Teagan and Madeline looked at each other and smiled, "We both agree it's going to be simple."

"I just want to be surrounded by my friends and family," Madeline said. "And it will be outdoors and not in some _stuffy_ chantry."

"We had an outdoor wedding as well," Fergus let out a wistful smile. "Orianna was very…devout but I remember her saying she wanted to be standing under the sun and the surrounded by the beauty of the world the Maker gave us."

"I feel the _same _way," Madeline said. "Although I would not consider myself…devout."

"Neither am I," Fergus laughed. "But being with Orianna has taught me that everyone has their own interpretation of the word."

"That's certainly true," Teagan agreed. "Isolde considers herself devout but has never shown any regard for the world around her."

"Aunt Lydia always said the Chant of Light is beautiful, but also believed there would always be people who interpret it to suit their agenda," Madeline said. "She always believed in the Maker but found some of his people claiming to deliver His message to be…hypocritical."

"Your aunt was a wise woman," Wynne said.

"Thank you," Madeline said. "Byron and I did have to attend services when we were children and we did study theology but once we reached a certain age Aunt Lydia said we should be allowed to make up our own minds when it comes to the chantry's teachings."

"I agree," Teagan said. "And that's how we will raise our children."

"Yes," Madeline blushed lightly as she smiled.

"How about we play some cards before supper?" Wynne suggested.

"Wicked Grace again Wynne?" Fergus laughed.

"You know me too well Fergus."

"Why not?" Madeline stood up.

"I'm certainly up for it," Teagan grinned.

"Lets head to the dining room then," Fergus said as he picked up the deck of cards.

…

That evening Wynne walked out of the library and stopped when seeing Teagan come out of his room. Clad in only his breeches, he knocked on Madeline's door. Wynne watched as she came out of her room. Wearing what appeared to be a man's shirt; she laughed as Teagan undid her hair then swept her in his arms, carrying her to his room. Wynne chuckled and headed to her room.

…

"Is something wrong Chancellor Guerrin?"

Eamon looked up from the letter he was reading and found Seneschal Miles looking at him.

"No," He set the letter down. "You know how wives can be."

"Indeed," Miles laughed.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually the teyrna needs to speak to you," Miles said nervously.

"Please tell Anora I will be there momentarily," Eamon sighed.

"Yes, Chancellor," Miles nodded and left the room.

Eamon picked up the letter, glanced at it briefly.

"I don't know what you are doing Teagan," Eamon said. "But if this courtship is true, you best enjoy it while you can brother."

Getting up from his chair, Eamon let out an exasperated sighed as he left the room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning Teagan found Wynne eating breakfast in the garden.

"Good morning,"

"Morning," Wynne smiled.

"And where have Fergus and Madeline have gone off to?" Teagan asked as he helped himself to some tea then filled his plate.

"Fergus had to go to town and wanted her to come with him so she could meet everyone," Wynne said. "They will be back shortly."

"He seems a lot more content and sure of himself."

"Fergus and I did a great deal of talking when you were gone," Wynne set down her fork and wiped her hands with her napkin. "He knows he must move forward. It's what his father would have wanted for him. And he's extremely grateful for his sister being willing to give up Harpers for him. He really wants to make up for what their parents did."

"I don't think Fergus has to make up for anything. Madeline is just happy to have found her brother and to have filled the void in her life. She's reclaimed her heritage. Look how her confidence has soared."

"I think you should get some of the credit for that," Wynne smiled. "You helped break that wall."

"And she stole my heart in the process," Teagan smiled.

"Fergus actually has received two inquiries about Madeline from two minor lords," Wynne chuckled. "He told them she was spoken for."

"Who?" Teagan frowned.

"Lord Caulfield was interested Madeline meeting his son Mason and Lord Brownley was interested in seeing if she was available for marriage."

"Brownley is at least five years _older_ than Eamon," Teagan dropped his fork. "And I've met Caulfield's son. He's not very…bright."

"Fergus was angry at Lord Brownley because he mentioned it would be quite the boon to marry the sister of the Hero of Ferelden."

"I hope Fergus gave him a piece of his mind," Teagan's eyes glared. "And thank the Maker I don't have any business dealings with him."

"He told Lord Brownley that Madeline is her own person and not a replica of Elissa."

"Good! Being compared to her sister is something she doe _not _need."

"I know," Wynne set the fork on her plate before pushing it aside. "That experience in the Fade was _not_ only about helping her brother. She admitted wanting to experience something her sister did. I worry that any comparisons to her sister will only drive her to want to have _more _of them."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. She's very intent on helping her brother."

"Was it difficult for her to leave Harpers?"

"Yes. It was very emotional for Madeline and the most difficult day was when we left. And as we rode away she started to cry. She cried on and off during the week but shed the most tears during our departure. I think the realization hit her that she was leaving her old life behind."

"It's understandable that Madeline would be scared. She's come a long way since we first met her though."

"Indeed she has," Teagan smiled.

"I must say it was very noble of you to refrain from giving her an engagement ring now."  
"Believe me Wynne, a part of me still wants to take her away from all of this but as I said, her heritage has been denied to her for far too long. Her brother needs her and she needs him."

"You know Madeline is _not_ the only one who has changed. You have too. You seem….happier."

"Before I met her, I was only living half of a life."

"She certainly looks adorable in your shirt," Wynne smirked.

"You saw us?" Teagan dropped his fork.

"I was coming back from the library last night when I saw the two of you," Wynne smiled. "And Teagan you get even more red than Alistair when's he's embarrassed."

"You're not going to lecture?"

"You and Madeline are adults. I've done _enough _lecturing to last me a lifetime. What the two of you do is your business. I know you love her and would _never_ hurt her and she loves you."

"Thank you Wynne and I know this may sound maudlin but I can honestly say that she is… the love of my life," Teagan said.

"I'm happy for you Teagan," Wynne set down her cup. "I just hope that it doesn't affect your relationship with your brother."

"I'm already prepared for that to change Wynne," Teagan slammed his spoon down on the plate. "I'm sure Isolde has already written to him about my… _disobedience_. And I _don't care_ if he hates me for ruining his plan. He _stopped_ being my brother a long time ago. "

"You know you should just tell Madeline about this. She's a grown woman and could tell him she has _no_ interest in an arranged marriage with Alistair."

"Madeline is still very sensitive about being compared to her sister; I don't want to upset her."

"Teagan, you are forgetting who you are talking to," Wynne arched a brow. "This is _not _just about Madeline's insecurity. It's also about yours. You are afraid that it could push her to Alistair."

"I _know_ Madeline is committed to _me_ Wynne."

"She loves _you_ Teagan. I can tell just by the way she looks at you. But you need understand that Alistair provides a connection to her sister. And Madeline cares for him but as a friend _only_. You don't need to feel threatened by that."

"I know," Teagan sighed. "But I can't help it."

The sound of laughter made him pause and he smiled when seeing Madeline at the far end of the path, heading towards them.

"You're back," Teagan hurried out of his chair.

"Good morning," Madeline put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Wynne said Fergus wanted you to meet some people in town," Teagan said they sat down.

"Yes and they were very gracious to me," Madeline sat down. "The mayor said he would be making a visit to Harpers to discuss some possible trade deals with Byron and Caleb."

"Where is Fergus?" Teagan watched as Madeline poured herself some tea.

"He's off training with his knights."

"Fergus mentioned wanting to get back in shape," Wynne said.

"He told me he plans to train for two hours a day," Madeline reached for a pastry.

"It's wonderful to see how he's getting back on track," Teagan set his napkin down and rested his hand on Madeline's.

"Yes," Madeline agreed. "But he stressed to me that he's not ready to consider marriage and wants me to make sure any of the nobles I deal with in Denerim _know_ that."

"That's understandable," Wynne nodded. "He'll know when he's ready."

"Is that new armor you're wearing?" Teagan looked at the drakeskin armor she was adorned in.

"Fergus had this made for me," Madeline stood up and turned around. "These are the Cousland colors and the pauldrons have the family crest embroidered on them. What do you think?"

"You look wonderful," Wynne smiled. "Your sister would be proud."

"You look beautiful but I have to admit I am looking forward to seeing you in Guerinn Colors," Teagan have her a wink.

"I'm sure you are," Madeline playfully hit him on the shoulder. "This will be the armor I will wear at the tournament. I'm not only going to be participating in the tournament for myself, I will be representing the Cousland name."

"And you are going to do splendidly," Teagan kissed her cheek.

"Do you think your brother will compete?" Wynne asked.

"He's thinking about it," Madeline sat back down and proceeded to nibble on her pastry.

"He should!" Teagan declared. "Having two Couslands in the tournament would really show the nobility what you both are made of."

"These next few months are going to be busy," Madeline let out an anxious sigh. "From over seeing the renovation of the estate and acting as a _liaison_ for Fergus, not to mention training for the tournament, as well as all the possible social events we'll be invited to."

"Well I am glad you remembered _me_ in this," Teagan teased.

"I _could_ never forget you," Madeline took his hand.

"Madeline you do _not _have to over extend yourself," Wynne said reproachfully.

"Don't worry Wynne. I won't let her," Teagan squeezed Madeline's hand.

"Alright," Madeline laughed. "I promise I _will_ take care of myself."

"So when are we leaving?" Wynne covered her plate with a napkin.

"I still have a few things to go over with Fergus but we can leave in a few days," Madeline smiled. "Anxious to get back to your routine?"

"Lady Neecy Jameson is due to give birth in three weeks. I know there's probably a stack of notes reminding me that she wants me there. And then I have to make sure Alistair hasn't been living off cheese and biscuits while I was away."

"I actually need to stop by and see Alistair to give him that ring that Fergus said was found during the renovations," Madeline wiped her mouth with a napkin then looked at Wynne. "Did you know Duncan?"

"During his travels, he used to come to the Circle from time to time but it was Ostagar where we got to know each other," Wynne sighed and smiled sadly. "We occasionally played cards before he left to look for recruits. He was a good man. It will mean a lot to Alistair to have that ring. He really looked up to Duncan."

"I'm looking forward to bringing it to him," Madeline got up. "If you will excuse me, I need to get out of this armor and into a dress."

"How about we go for a walk after you change?" Teagan pulled her back for a kiss.

"I'd love that," Madeline gave him quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you but I think I'll head back to the library," Wynne laughed.

"Well perhaps we can play some cards later," Teagan grinned.

"Are you sure you want to go there? Fergus and I played a lot of cards when you were gone."

"I guess we're going to have to accept that challenge."

"What challenge?"

Teagan and Wynne turned to see Madeline standing in the doorway wearing a simple red tunic dress.

"We're going to play cards tonight with Wynne and your brother."

"Sounds like fun," Madeline took Teagan's hand. "Fergus mentioned that the two of you had a ritual of playing cards after supper."

"Yes," Wynne laughed. "I'm going to have to make it a point of visiting him because I will miss that."

"We'll see you later then," Teagan put his arm around Madeline.

"Enjoy your walk," Wynne smiled as she watched them leave the room.

Wynne let out a sigh and watched as they stopped in the middle of path to kiss and flashed back to a moment where she once caught Alistair and Elissa sharing a similar moment.

…

Wynne smiled as she walked down the corridor to Alistair's study.

Good weather made the trip back to Denerim go so smoothly that at one point she had dozed off and opened her eyes to see Teagan and Madeline had done the same. It was good to be back at the palace and she grinned when seeing Alistair at his desk.

"Wynne," Alistair looked up and smiled when seeing her. "Welcome back!"

"Hello Alistair," Wynne squeezed his hand before sitting down.

"It's so good to see you! How is Fergus? Madeline? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine now. Byron is now Bann of Harpers Ford and Madeline is officially Lady Madeline Cousland of Highever and will begin

assuming her duties for her brother tomorrow."

"And Fergus?"

"He's doing so much better and Madeline's willingness to give up the bannorn to help him has been such a blessing. She's alleviated the burden by helping him deal with any business here as well the overseeing renovations of the estate. They have had a great many heart to heart talks and I've talked with him as well, he's regained a great deal of clarity. His sole focus is about rebuilding the teyrnir. "

"I'm glad he's climbed out of that abyss," Alistair said as he picked up the crystal cheese paperweight Madeline had given him. "I certainly know what its like to be trapped in a pit of despair."

"I know you do," Wynne said gently. "And Fergus is doing the same thing you did that helped you climb out of it. He's established a routine and even started training with his knights."

"I'll write him a letter to offer my support."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Wynne smiled. "By the way, Madeline is planning to stop by to see you sometime this week."

"Really?" Alistair grinned.

"She has something for you and before you ask I am _not_ allowed to reveal anything else," Wynne said as she scrutinized the painting that was hanging on the right side of the, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the subject of the portrait. "By the grace of the Maker! That's Duncan."

Wynne got up to get a closer look at the painting. He looked exactly as she last saw him.

"Its amazing isn't?"

"I just never thought Duncan was the type who would sit for a portrait. Vanity was something he didn't seem to possess."

"He didn't want to but Cailan made him pose for it," Alistair got up from his chair. "I had actually forgotten about it until the Wardens brought it from the compound. The portrait was completed before he left looking for recruits. It was in the storage room and some Wardens brought it to me."

"They didn't want it?"

"Wardens are not known for their sentimentality," Alistair laughed.

"You must be the exception then," Wynne went back to her chair. "And Speaking of the Wardens, there was some refugees that arrived in Highever that spoke of some horrible things."

"I really can't talk about it since I don't know the extent of what occurred," Alistair shook his head and sighed. "But from what I've been told, the Warden Commander dealt with far _more_ than the last vestiges of the Blight. I did send a unit of soldiers and two of your mages to help with the clean up effort. I chose Petra and Damon."

"You chose wisely," Wynne smiled. "Although I think one of the reasons you chose Petra was due to the fact that I asked her to keep an eye on you."

"Wynne, I'll have you know I did eat in the dining room," Alistair said indignantly. "I ate breakfast and supper _everyday_."

"But you had a nice cheese lunch," Wynne folded her arms.

"I train everyday for an hour, its not like I don't exercise."

"Ferelden does not need a bloated king, they need a fit king."

"I plan to start practicing two hours a day a month before the tournament."

"I think you should start _sooner_," Wynne tapped her foot. "You may have not considered this but you have to make an impression during that part of tournament where any of the competitors will be invited to _challenge you_. You _can't afford_ to lose."

"Alright," Alistair groaned. "I'll make my practice sessions…longer. And as for the tournament, I think the challenge bout will be friendlier than you think."

"While that may be true, it's better to be prepared don't you think?"

"Alright. Alright!" Alistair laughed. "You win. I'm certainly not going to argue with you."

"Good," Wynne chuckled. "Has anything else happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Alistair set the crystal paperweight down. "Settled a land dispute between two bannorns, signed some trade deals with Nevarra and Orlais, and I got a letter from Eamon. All in all, it's been relatively quiet."

"How is Eamon?"

"He says Anora is being…agreeable in her new role as teyrna and will be back in a few weeks."

"That's good to know, now how about we go to the dining room for supper? I'd love a bite before going to bed."

"I've missed our suppers," Alistair smiled. "I did have supper with Sighard and Natasha one evening though and I really enjoyed their company. Sighard does not talk down to me the way Eamon occasionally does and Natasha is such a sweetheart. She told me how she really likes Madeline."

"Another wonderful thing that has come from finding Madeline is how she found for more friends," Wynne said as they walked to the dining room. "And as for Eamon talking down to you; that is an issue you _need_ to address to him. You are king Alistair and _not _a ten year old boy. By the looks of things it's obvious you don't need him by your side every waking moment. Nothing has fallen apart since he's been away."

"I know Wynne but if I do address it, he'll just end up talking _over _me."

"That's true," Wynne sighed. "But if it really continues to bothers you, it would not hurt to bring it up to him. Look at how you dealt with Zevran's teasing! You two are much closer now."

"Wynne, I nearly killed Zevran," Alistair chuckled at the memory. "Elissa came between us and then had Shale drag us to a remote area of the camp where we were forced to talk it out."

"I forgot about the nearly killing part," Wynne admitted. "But you did end up closer. You would not have invited him to stay at the palace and work for you if you hated him."

"Zevran has his charms and Elissa brought out the good in him," Alistair let out a wistful sigh. "Eamon is…Eamon."

"Well, all I'm saying is that if it bothers you, don't hold it in."

"I won't," Alistair promised as they entered the dining room.

…

"I trust everything went well in Highever and Harpers?" Sighard asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Yes. Byron is officially bann now and Fergus has regained his focus."

Teagan watched Sighard sit back down and take a sip.

"Teagan, you know that's _not_ what I am talking about," Sighard set down his drink and looked at him. "You've been back in Denerim for nearly a week and you have this look of…contentment on your face that you _never_ had before."

"Well if you must know, I gave Madeline a promise ring which will be replaced with an engagement ring as soon as she's finished with helping her brother."

"And it's obvious you two are sharing a bed now," Sighard grinned.

"Sig!"

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me," Sighard gave him a knowing smile. "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it? To wake up beside the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"It's a glorious feeling," Teagan sighed.

"I don't understand why didn't give her an engagement ring."

"Sighard, Madeline has been denied of her heritage. She _needs_ to be a Cousland for a little while longer. Her brother _needs_ her."

"But she could be a Cousland while being engaged to _you_."

"We're committed to each other Sighard," Teagan said exasperatedly. "And that's _all _that matters."

"Very well. Suit yourself but noble deeds like this _always_ end up biting people in the _ass_," Sighard said between sips. "Has Madeline even discussed what type of wedding she wants?"

"She has," Teagan laughed. "She wants it simple. Only friends and family will be invited."

"Its no wonder my Tasha likes her," Sighard smiled. "They think alike."

"Speaking of which, when is the big day for the two of you?"

"The invitation is probably still in that pile of mail on your desk," Sighard chuckled. "Its in two weeks. I'm presuming I can tell Tasha the two of you will be attending?"

"Of course! Madeline will be excited when I tell her the good news."

"Where is she?"

"She went to the palace today to give something to Alistair but for the last week she's been at her brother's estate overseeing the renovations."

"Tasha and I had supper with Alistair recently. I have to say Eamon being gone has done wonders for him. He's smart, funny, and doesn't question himself. There was a recent dispute he even managed to settle."

"I always knew Alistair would be _better _without my brother's constant hovering."

"He has a great deal of his father in him and thankfully, lacks the bravado his brother had."

"I know," Teagan sighed. "Maker knows I loved my nephew and will always treasure the memories of our hunting trips but he was a horrible king. I even think he knew he was better as a figurehead which is why he gave the reins to Anora. As for Alistair, I think that time he spent traveling during the Blight, helped him to grow up."

"So have you heard from your brother? When I spoke to Alistair he mentioned Eamon would be back in a few weeks."

"No," Teagan glanced at the stack of letters on his desk. "I have a feeling there's a letter in that last stack I have yet to go through."

"Would you be offended if I said I wished Eamon would stay in Gwaren?"

"No," Teagan laughed. "I can't be offended by something I agree with."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sighard chuckled. "I guess we better enjoy these remaining weeks until the puppet master returns."

"Yes. We should," Teagan agreed while glaring at the letters on his desk.

….

Madeline watched as Alistair stared in amazement at the ring in his hand.

"Fergus told me it was found under the bed in one of the final rooms that was being renovated. He recognized the griffons and realized it belonged to the Warden Commander who saved Elissa."

"Duncan," Alistair said softly. "Thank you so much for bringing this to me."

"Its obvious Duncan was very special to you," Madeline smiled. "I am happy to have brought this to you."

"I have a portrait of him in my study. Would you like to see him?"

"I'd like that."

Alistair beamed as he took Madeline's hand and they breezed out of the sitting room.

"This was originally at the Warden compound," Alistair said as they entered the study, stopping where the portrait was hung.

Madeline stifled a gasp. Those she never saw the man's face in that haunted vision she had months ago, the armor was exactly like what she had seen. He was a very rugged looking man. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail but it was his eyes that spoke to her. It looked as if his mind was elsewhere. They seemed so…haunted.

"He was very handsome and he looked…dedicated to being a Warden."

"He was," Alistair said. "He would have liked you."

"Really?"

"Duncan would have respected how you defied everyone's expectations and became something. He was the one who saw things in me that I didn't see in myself and rescued me from the templars."

"With all dues respect Alistair, I honestly can't see you in Templar garb."

"Believe me, I hated wearing it," Duncan chuckled. "Duncan conscripted me a couple of weeks before I was to take my vows."

"He saved your life too."

"Yes, he did." Alistair briefly looked away.

"Madeline, I was just about to grab a bite, would you like to join me?"

"Well I did miss lunch today," Madeline smiled. "I've been at my brother's estate overseeing the arrangement of furniture and such."

"Then it's settled. You will enjoy snack with me," Alistair grinned. "I applaud your dedication to your brother but you need to take care of yourself."

"Teagan and Wynne have said the _same_ thing," Madeline sheepishly admitted.

"Since I am king, you'll have to _listen_ to me," Alistair winked.

"Yes your Majesty," Madeline bowed. "I will be honored to have a snack with you."

"Good," Alistair held out his arm and smiled when she took it. "Let's head off to the dining room. There will be a spread waiting for us."

…..

_Teagan,_

_ I hope this dalliance you are having with Madeline is for the purpose of getting her closer to Alistair. I expect a full explanation of your actions when I get back._

_ Eamon_

Teagan crumbled up the paper and threw it in the fire and remembered throwing away the letter from Eleanor Cousland all those months ago.

"Damn him!"

Getting up from his chair, Teagan blew out the candle and left the room.

….

Teagan smiled when seeing Madeline was already asleep. Removing his robe he got in bed beside her and sighed when she snuggled against him, and put an arm across his chest.

"You know I was about to come and get you," Madeline yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Teagan said as he kissed her hand.

"You didn't. Have you caught up with reading all of your letters? Anything important?"

"No," Teagan masked the disgust in his voice. "Nothing important that can't be dealt with another time."

"Good," Madeline reached over and kissed him.

Teagan looked down and watched Madeline's eyelids flutter as she drifted back to sleep. Closing his eyes, he tried to do the same.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Madeline watched Shianni read the list as she sipped her drink.

"I will have no difficulty finding hirelings for your brother's estate," Shianni smiled. "Your salary is generous and the fact you are giving people the chance to make their own decision to either live at the estate or go home everyday is wonderful."

"From what I read of my father; that's what he did for the servants at Highever," Madeline picked up her goblet. "Fergus and I wanted to continue his legacy. I've also seen to it that the servants' quarters will be comfortable for everybody. There are several sleeping areas, a bathing room, and a sitting area."

"Maddie I can _guarantee_ you and your brother will have some extremely happy workers with what you are offering," Shianni folded the list and placed it in her purse. "I even know the perfect person to be your butler."

"You mean my brother's butler," Madeline corrected. "While he's in Highever, I'm helping him with the estate and any other dealings here for the time being."

"Until you marry Teagan," Shianni teased.

"Yes," Madeline blushed.

"Speaking of weddings, Natasha sent me an invitation. She invited several elves."

"That's wonderful Shianni," Madeline smiled. "Teagan and I are looking forward to it."

"So what are…human weddings like? I've never been to one."

"In Harpers Ford when someone got married, there usually was a big party in the square. There was music, dancing, drinking, and lots of food."

"That doesn't sound much different to what we have in the Alienage."

"Shianni," Madeline smiled reassuringly when seeing the anxiety on the elven woman's face. "Natasha likes you. Sighard also has a history with being good to the elves. You are a bann. It's normal that you will be invited to events."

"I know," Shianni sighed. "I'm just worried that I will make a fool of myself."

"You're not alone." Madeline laughed. "It constantly lingers in my mind that I could end up saying the wrong thing to an uptight noble but I reached a point where I don't care. If I do open my mouth where I shouldn't, I will apologize and move on. And if they refuse to accept it that's their problem."

_"__Well__, __well__, __well__. __Look what we have here_!"

The arrogant voice and the look of disgust on Shianni's face told her it was Vaughan.

"Hello Vaughan," Madeline stood up and faced him.

"So did that pathetic, weepy brother of yours sign over the teynir to you?"

"My brother is _fine_ Vaughan," Madeline folded her arms. "Your malicious attempt at trying to destroy him only made him _stronger_."

"Yet I've heard you gave up your bannorn for him," Vaughan laughed. "That does not seem so strong to me."

"Harpers Ford was not my bannorn. It was never my intention to rule there permanently. I offered to help my brother while he is in Highever and that's what I am doing."

"As if it was any of your business to begin with," Shianni grumbled.

"Well isn't that sweet," Vaughan scoffed. "That still doesn't take away from the fact that your brother is weak minded. There were even rumors before the Blight that your sister was going to get the teynir. Seems like your father did not have much faith in his son."

"My brother is proud to be continuing our father's legacy," Madeline growled. "He's getting stronger every day and training with his knights."

"I can't wait to put him in his place one of these days."

"And I live for the moment when I will see him knock you on your ass at the tournament!" Madeline hissed. "Get out of my way!"

Shianni got up from the booth and raced after Madeline.

"I'm sorry Shianni," Madeline leaned against the building and sighed. "He just infuriates me so much."

"Maddie, you forget who you are talking to," Shianni laughed softly.

"It's not just that," Madeline sighed. "I just opened my mouth when I shouldn't have. My brother had said he was thinking about competing. And now I have committed him to it."

"The tournament is a few months away though. If he is thinking about it maybe he really wants to compete."

"I hope you're right. Teagan was really encouraging him before we left. I may drop some more encouragement in the letter I plan to write."

"I will get to hiring everyone for you as soon as I get home," Shianni promised. "We'll come by your brother's estate the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you Shianni. I'll see you then."

Madeline watched as Shianni walked around the corner before turning to head back to the estate.

…

Teagan looked up from his papers and smiled when Madeline came in the study.

"How was your meeting with Shianni?"

"She said that she'll have no problem hiring everyone for me. They will be at my brother's estate the day after tomorrow."

"I knew she would be able to handle this for you," Teagan set his quill down and got up from his chair. "What's wrong."

"I had words…with Vaughan."

"What did he say?"

"He said my brother was weak and that he was surprised that I wasn't handed the teyrnir."  
"Your brother isn't weak," Teagan put an arm around her.

"I know but he just makes me so mad," Madeline sighed. "I ended up saying something I should not have said. I sort of mentioned Fergus has been training two hours a day and that I was looking forward to seeing him beat Vaughan at the tournament."

"Maddie!" Teagan shook his head but laughed. "You know your brother said he was considering it."

"But he still has a few months left to commit himself to it," Madeline said hopefully. "And it looks like he was leaning towards competing."

"You probably should have just walked away from Vaughan," Teagan continued to chuckle. "From what I recall, he's fought in most of the tournaments that have been held."

"You think Fergus will be mad?"

"Annoyed maybe but not mad," Teagan rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm going to tell him when I write to him. It just wouldn't be right to keep that from him until he arrives a month before the tournament."

"Its good you are not keeping this from him."

"Aunt Lydia instilled in me the importance of being honest and not keeping things from people. She always said secrets have a way of coming back."

"Your aunt was a wise woman," Teagan put his arms around her. "So what are your plans tomorrow since you're not meeting with Shianni until the next day?"

"The workers are putting some new flooring and will be using tar and since I can't stand the smell, I won't be going to the estate."

"And what of Fergus's men? How are they faring?"

"They've been taking turns cooking breakfast but Ser Mallory, the knight in charge at the estate has the men eating at various inns and a tavern in shifts until the cook has been hired. And their barracks is across from the estate so they won't be affected by the smell."

"So you'll be staying here all day tomorrow," Teagan smiled.

"I was thinking of going through my dresses to pick out something to wear for Sighard and Natasha's wedding. And I thought about looking for a wedding gift for them."

"They've requested no gifts but Sighard mentioned Natasha wanted you to sing."

"Well I certainly won't decline that request."

"You will look beautiful whatever you decide to wear," Teagan said as he kissed her. "Now let's head to supper. I bet you missed lunch today."

"I ate two apples I brought with me."

"You will have plenty of room for supper then," Teagan took her hand. "And next time you go to your brother's estate, I will come around noon with a lunch basket."

"It will be nice to have the company," Madeline smiled.

"You know you could have asked me to join you for lunch all these times you were there," Teagan said reproachfully.

"I just figured you were busy and I didn't want to bother you," Madeline blushed lightly.

"Madeline, I will _always_ have time for you," Teagan pulled her closer. "You need to temper that independent streak of yours. There is _nothing _wrong with asking for help or…support."

"I just want to do a good job for Fergus and show people what I am capable of."

"And you are," Teagan brushed the hair out her face. "But you need to take care of yourself. Your brother would not want you to become sick over this."

"You're right," Madeline admitted.

"After we dine tonight and I'll make sure a bath is prepared for you afterwards. We'll have a quiet evening at home."

"Perhaps…you could even join me in the bath," Madeline said in a whisper as she traced his lips with a finger.

"Now how can I resist an invitation like that?" Teagan asked as he pressed his lips onto hers.

….

"Alistair, there is nothing wrong with you attending Sighard and Natasha's wedding," Wynne said exasperatedly as she watched him pace around the room. "Sighard is one of your trusted advisors and a friend. It would also help your reputation to see you get out and have fun."

"What if people start comparing me to my brother?" Alistair sat back down and picked up the invitation. "I heard Cailan really enjoyed parties."

"You are _not _your brother," Wynne laughed. "Cailan was a good man but he lacked your maturity and sense."

"That's true," Alistair chuckled. "At least wherever his spirit lingers, he can't complain about not being remembered."

"Yes but I don't think he ever envisioned being remembered as the Child King."

"That actually makes me like being referred to as the Warden King," Alistair slumped in his chair. "You know if I do decide to go, every nobleman will be dragging their daughters to me."

"Alistair, you just need to be _firm_ with them," Wynne folded her arms and looked at him. "Simply to tell them, no thank you and leave it at that. And if you feel you must walk away, just say excuse me."

"And what if somebody wants to dance and I step on their feet?"

"I'll teach you," Wynne smiled. "But you must promise to save me a dance."

"Thank you," Alistair sighed. "Of course I'll save you a dance and do you think Teagan will let me have a dance with Madeline or is there some rule now that she is with him?"

"Alistair," Wynne laughed. "Teagan is a gentleman and you will be able to dance with Madeline. There is _no_ rule saying she's not allowed to dance with anyone else. If she is dancing with Teagan or someone else you simply go up and ask if you could cut in."

"So I just say may I cut in?"

"Yes and considering you're king, you will _never _get denied."

"Maybe I will go then. It gets tiring being cooped up in this palace."

"There is that nice hunting lodge you could go to," Wynne said encouragingly. "Fifteen rooms and close to a lake. Sounds like a nice place to enjoy a brief respite."

"I guess," Alistair closed his eyes. "It would be nice to get away."

"What's the matter Alistair?"

"Wynne it's been over a year now," Alistair got up from his chair and looked out the window. "Did I do the right thing by not having some sort… of Remembrance Day?"

"Alistair, I will _never_ forget and neither will you. And I'm sure people remembered in their own way but its _best _to continue moving forward and concentrate on rebuilding Ferelden. That's what Elissa would have wanted. You could always issue a decree next year."

"You're right," Alistair let out a heavy sigh. "I will never forget."

"I know and I think she'd be amused as well as pleased about the tournament being held in her honor," Wynne smiled gently

"She did love the Provings," Alistair chuckled. "She said it was one of the few things she enjoyed about Orzammar. I'm looking forward to the tournament and showing Bhelen's representative's that we honor our own and I have to admit I am interested in seeing Madeline compete."

"I still remember her rushing Zevran to the ground the first day we met her."

"I would have loved to have seen her bringing Zevran down."

"It was quite the sight," Wynne remembered. "She possesses an amazing amount of will that borders to the point of stubbornness. Teagan and I had to remind her that she didn't need to overdo it while she is helping her brother. Madeline would never admit to this but I think she feels she has to step out of her sister's shadow to prove herself."

"Her past still haunts her," Alistair sighed.

"Madeline has let go a great amount of her anger and bitterness but her past is part of who she is. It's always going to be there."

"It's not easy to forget where you came from," Alistair agreed. "Maybe I will talk to her the next time I see her."

"I think she would appreciate that." Wynne smiled. "You also better let Sighard know you will be attending,"

"He's coming by today. I'll be able to tell him then."

"We'll start practicing dancing after supper tonight," Wynne got up from her chair. "And if I want to do that, I better catch up with my correspondence now. I'll see you later."

"Thank you Wynne," Alistair sat down. "I guess I better get to mine as well."

As she closed the door, Alistair let out a sigh and picked up the first letter from his desk and began to read.

…..

"Thank you Lady Madeline," Ser Mallory said as they walked down the corridor of her brother's estate. "Your quick response in hiring the servants is truly appreciated."

"You're quite welcome but some of that credit goes to Bann Shianni. I'm just sorry she had to leave quickly."

"I already said my thanks to her before your arrival. She told me to give you her regards and that she had to attend a funeral. A woman from the Alienage had died during childbirth last night and she had to attend to matters there."

"That's terrible," Madeline shook her head sadly. "I will send a note to her later."

"I also thought you'd like to see the main hall," Ser Mallory opened the doors and escorted her inside. "They put the portraits and paintings up."

The smell of the fireplace greeted her as she stepped inside and gazed upward at the high ceiling and wooden beams. The portraits of her parents were now hanging on each side of the room nestled between ornate tapestries that showcased the Cousland colors and were interwoven with silver thread which glinted from the sunlight that filtered through the high windows.

Madeline let out a small gasp when seeing the portrait Byron had painted of her and her brother hanging over the fireplace. For the first time she felt like she truly belonged.

"Your brother gave strict instructions on where he wanted that portrait placed my lady," Ser Mallory grinned.

"It looks wonderful," Madeline briefly looked away to wipe her eyes.

"It certainly does."

Madeline turned to see Teagan walking towards them.

"Arl Teagan," Ser Mallory bowed.

"This is Ser Mallory," Madeline smiled. "He's in charge of Fergus's men and has been a great help to me as well."

"It's been my pleasure to assist in any way I can," Ser Mallory shook Teagan's hand. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to discuss the meal schedule with the cook."

"Thank you Ser Mallory."

"This place looks absolutely incredible," Teagan kissed her cheek. "I can't believe this used to be Bann Franderel's place."

"Fergus mentioned when the rebuilding started, he wanted it to be less…. gloomy."

"Well you're certainly doing a wonderful job. I was also surprised when Soris answered the door, took the basket and said he would bring it to the courtyard and have everything ready for us."

"Soris is wonderful," Madeline agreed. "He's going to be a fabulous butler for my brother. I like everyone Shianni hired for me."

"So are you going to give me the grand tour before lunch?" Teagan held out his arm and she took it.

"Of course," Madeline smiled. "I'll take you through the dining room and we'll make our way to the other rooms before heading to the courtyard. I'm also finished for the day here so we can go home afterwards."

"Wonderful. Lead the way."

They left the room, stopping briefly to exchange pleasantries with one of the guardsmen before continuing on.

…..

Teagan grinned with pride as he listened to Madeline singing to Sighard and Natasha. Their wedding was simple but joyous and Teagan savored the moment when Madeline took his hand and leaned against him when Natasha and Sighard kissed.

The music stopped and everybody and Madeline blushed as she gave a polite bow to acknowledge the applause before hugging Natasha and Sighard. As she walked back towards him one of Bann Crowley's sons came up to her and by the way he extended his arm, it was obvious he asked her to chance.

Madeline glanced towards him and he gave her a weary smile. It had been the fourth time she had been asked to dance this evening and while he was pleased to see the nobility accept her, there was a part of him that did not want to share her with anybody.

"You know Teagan if your smile got any tighter, your lips would disappear."

Teagan turned to see Wynne smiling at him and went over to her, "You look lovely Wynne."

"And you look very handsome yourself," Wynne gave him a grin. "If I was thirty years younger…"

"Thank…you," Teagan gave her an embarrassed chuckle.

"Madeline certainly has come a long way since that Landsmeet," Wynne remarked as she watched her dance. "She's much more sure of herself."

"It appears a lot of the men have seemed to take a liking to her as well," Teagan gruffed as he glanced over to where Alistair was standing. He was surrounded by several noblewomen yet he looked as if he wished were somewhere else. "What's the matter with Alistair?"

"He was fine earlier," Wynne sighed. "I thought it would be good for him to attend the wedding. This is the first outside function he's attended since becoming king but I think the ceremony brought his grief back to the surface. He misses Elissa and its not helping that those young noblewomen are pouncing on him."

"Those women fawning over him have no idea they are competing with a ghost."

"Yes," Wynne agreed. "I've tried to tell him to not look for Elissa in any of these women but it hasn't been easy."

"At least my brother has been away from him."

"Alistair has grown so much since Eamon's been gone."

"Sighard told me Alistair has been wonderful to deal without my brother… hovering about," Teagan watched as another man cut in and began to dance with Madeline. "I know this is going to sound terrible but a part of me wishes Eamon would stay in Gwaren. We'd all be better off."

"Have you thought about what you are going to say to him?'

"Wynne lets not taint this is a lovely occasion with thoughts about my brother," Teagan said as he kissed her hand. "Now will you please dance with me?"

"Alright," Wynne smiled. "No more Eamon talk. And I would love to dance with you."  
"Good," Teagan grinned as she took his arm.

…

"Excuse me ladies," Alistair said as he walked past them and towards Madeline who was sitting in a chair at the corner.

"Hello Madeline," Alistair smiled.

"Alistair…I mean your Majesty," Madeline started to stand up to bow but he motioned for her to sit down.

"To the Void with formality," Alistair declared as he sat down. "I don't care if this is a public setting, please just call me Alistair."

"Are you alright? Would you like to go somewhere more private to talk?"

"I'd like that very much," Alistair smiled. "Let's go to that sitting room over there. My guard can watch the door so we don't get interrupted."

Alistair got up from his chair and led Madeline to the sitting room.

After instructing his guard to watch the door, Alistair closed it then sat down.

"Thank you. It's nice to be able to talk to somebody who doesn't want anything from me for a change."

"I saw those women earlier," Madeline chuckled and shook her head. "Its like they're in some sort of competition."

"Yes," Alistair groaned. "And the winner gets me as a prize as well as the title of queen."

"I take it you didn't like any of them," Madeline chuckled

"I like them alright but…"

"They are not my sister," Madeline briefly looked away.

"I hope I am not making you uncomfortable."

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Seeing the anxiety on Madeline's face Alistair took her hand, "No not at all, but I do have to admit one thing. I never saw your sister in a dress. We were always in our armor as we traveled and at camp, she wore a leather breeches and a blouse. So when I see you looking so… beautiful, it makes me think of what she would have looked like."

"Thank you Alistair," Madeline smiled. "And I am not offended. I've come to accept the realization that my resemblance to my sister is going to affect people."

"Well," Alistair sighed and grinned. "We've certainly come a long way since that awkward first meeting."

"Yes we have," Madeline smiled. "I'm happy we're friends."

"I'm glad too and you know it just dawned on me that you haven't met Marco. You will have to meet him one day. He was an important part of Elissa's life and it's only right that he meets her sister."

"Marco?" Madeline questioned.

"Marco was Elissa's Mabari. When she died…he imprinted on me."

"Alistair, I'd love to meet him," Madeline said excitedly. "He's never been with you when I have visited."

"That's because he spends most of his time at the kennels doing his…duty," Alistair blushed as he chuckled.

"I see," Madeline laughed. "He's siring puppies."

"Yes," Alistair nodded.

"Well you just send me a note one day whenever you're not busy. We can arrange to have lunch and you can introduce me to him."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to get back to the palace to check my schedule," Alistair smiled. "I have one thing to ask you before we go back to the party."

"What's that?"

"Would you dance with me?" Alistair looked at her hopefully. "Just once I would like to dance with somebody this evening that does not want something from me."

"Of course I'll dance with you Alistair," Madeline took his arm as she got up.

"Thank you," Alistair smiled. "I appreciate you talking with me. I was feeling a bit down earlier and those women preying down upon me just became too much."

"I'm glad I could help," Madeline gave his arm a squeeze as they headed back to the party. "And Alistair, I know you'll never forget my sister but I have no doubt you will find somebody again. It will happen when you least expect it."

"Just like with you and Teagan?"

"Yes," Madeline smiled.

"Well I hope you're right," Alistair chuckled. "I'd be happy if I can just find somebody that doesn't look at me with hungry eyes."

"You and my brother should get together one day; he's having the same…issue."

"That's a good idea. We can swap horror stories."

"Oh stop," Madeline laughed.

Alistair noticed the crowd glancing their way as they made their way to the floor but he ignored it as he did before and smiled at Madeline as they started to dance.

…

Wynne smiled as she watched Alistair and Madeline dancing. Her teaching had paid off and she couldn't help but noticed how more at ease he was with Madeline than the two other women he had danced with.

She looked across the room and saw Teagan smiling as he folded his arms. His insecurity was showing and she couldn't help but laugh. Wynne caught the figure of a man coming towards him from behind and she gasped when he came into view.

"Eamon."

Wynne watched as he stopped beside Teagan and watched the dancing.

"Maker help us all," Wynne silently prayed.

…

Teagan smiled when Madeline gave him a wave as she danced with Alistair. By that time he knew his brother was standing beside him. He recognized the familiar sound his footsteps and the scent of tobacco that lingered on his clothes due to years of smoking a pipe. Eamon's silence made Teagan realize that he knew. Feeling his heart beat against his chest, he continued to watch Alistair and Madeline and waited for his brother to speak.

"Alistair and Madeline look wonderful," Eamon nodded his approval as he watched them dance. "I suppose I can presume your little dalliance with her was for the purpose of her getting closer to him."

"Welcome back," Teagan turned to face his brother. "How was Gwaren?"

"Uncivilized, dirty, as well as some other things that would not be appropriate to mention at this joyous event," Eamon said as he grabbed a drink from the servant's tray and watched Teagan look around. "Don't worry, Isolde is not here. Sighard left a note with the wedding invitation that specifically said she was not welcomed. I'm just glad I made back in time to attend the reception."

"Eamon lets go in one of the rooms and get this over with," Teagan turned away from him and headed to towards the nearest room.

Standing by the fireplace, he heard the door shut and looked and saw Eamon making himself comfortable in a chair.

"So what did that vapid harpy of a wife tell you?"

"Isolde told me you were courting Madeline," Eamon set his glass down on the table and looked at Teagan. "At first I assumed she was mistaken and then it came to me. You decided to use that charm of yours to have a brief…dalliance with Madeline that would guarantee her running to Alistair's waiting arms. I must say that was a brilliant move on your part little brother. They looked very happy together."

"I can't believe you actually think I would do something that vile to further your plan!" Teagan fumed.

"Madeline is a very beautiful woman. Its very understandable you would find her attractive but its time to end your fun and give her up," Eamon said firmly. "A marriage between Alistair and the long lost twin sister of the Hero of Ferelden makes for a romantic story which will solidify his rule."

"Madeline is _not _Elissa and you only want this to make him more pliable in your hands," Teagan glared. "I am _not_ giving her up. I love her and she loves me. We're going to have a future together."

"Teagan what in the Maker has gotten into you? You've never acted this way before."

"I just woke up one day and realized how much life I have wasted being your errand boy. I am tired of being in your shadow Brother. Its time I lead my own life. And after all these years, I've finally found happiness…with Madeline."

"All these years I've asked you to find a wife and you have to choose the one you can't have," Eamon folded his arms and looked at him. "Teagan, you can have _any _woman you want. You don't even have to marry from the nobility. There are several prominent merchant families with daughters as beautiful as Madeline."

"Eamon, if you think I want Madeline in my life just because of her beauty then you really don't know me at all."

"I know what its like to desire something so beautiful and end up not having the life you expected. I don't want that to happen to you."

"_Don't you dare_ compare to Madeline to Isolde," Teagan slammed his fist against the wall. "She has a mind that goes _beyond_ reading religious texts and meddling in other people's lives. She is an accomplished horticulturist, extremely well read in the majority of subjects, and a wonderful singer. I can actually _talk_ with her. When was the last time you talked with your wife that didn't involve her gossiping about one of your rivals or you yelling at her? Aren't you even embarrassed that Sighard requested that she not attend his nuptials And doesn't it even bother you she ignores Connor?"

"It was easier when Isolde was at Redcliffe," Eamon admitted. "And she just needs to come to terms about Connor like we have."

"That's putting it mildly Brother," Teagan laughed. "Her attempt to hide Connor's ability caused the needless deaths of many people under your rule. And don't even get me started on cruelty she perpetrated on Alistair before you sent him away but this is _not_ about Isolde so please _don't _try to act as if you're trying to save me from making your mistake. For the first time in my life I am truly happy. You're my brother. Why can't you support me for once? You didn't even tell me about Eleanor Cousland's letter about a possible marriage arrangement with Elissa."

"What?" Eamon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh please don't pretend like you don't know anything Eamon. I found the letter when you were poisoned and I saw it was dated a few months before the events of Ostagar. Eleanor Cousland wanted to arrange a meeting and you _denied_ me."

"I was poisoned and unconscious. What did you expect me to do?"

"You were in fine health when you received that letter!" Teagan retorted.

"Is that the reason for this tantrum?" Eamon laughed. "You're holding a grudge because I never got around to showing you a letter? You appeared to be enjoying your bachelorhood and I didn't think you would be interested."

"You are my brother and you don't even know me," Teagan laughed and shook his head.

"I want you to be happy Teagan." Eamon said gently. "But Madeline belongs with Alistair. The Couslands are one of Ferelden's oldest and most regarded families. Uniting the Cousland –Theirin families will usher the country into a new era."

"A new era that you _control_," Teagan scoffed. "I suggest you start searching for another woman that will enable you to continue controlling Alistair like the puppet you want him to be because Madeline is _mine_. We are going to be married eventually so I suggest you get used to it!" Teagan turned and headed to the door.

"I bet you have never said anything to Madeline about this." Eamon chuckled and watched as Teagan stopped walking. "And you won't say anything because of your fear. It was probably even eating you to watch Alistair dancing with her earlier. Enjoy your time with Madeline dear Brother but do _not_ consider this over with."

"But it is over with… for _now_. Goodnight Brother." Teagan said as he left the room, slamming the door so hard that it knocked a book off the shelf.

…

Teagan found Madeline standing across the room and went over to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Where have you been?" She put his arms around him.

"My brother is back...He wanted to catch up and we lost track of the time."

"We can go but I was hoping for one final dance with you," Madeline smiled. "We've only danced five times tonight."

"That's because your dance card was filled," Teagan teased.

"So was yours," Madeline laughed as Teagan led her to the dance floor.

"One last dance," Teagan kissed her and noticed Eamon watching them as he stood by Alistair.

"Teagan, are you alright? Your heart is really beating fast," Madeline's looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Teagan laughed nervously. "My heart is racing because I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Stop," Madeline blushed.

"Its true," Teagan leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And I can't wait to take you home after this."

Seeing Eamon still casting his icy glare, he turned away and continued to dance with Madeline.

…..

"It was good you attended this function Alistair," Eamon said approvingly. "The people need to see you outside of the palace. It will make you look more approachable."

Alistair nodded as he continued to watch Teagan and Madeline dance.

Eamon smiled and noted his wistful expression and turned away to get a drink.

"It won't be long Alistair," Eamon said on his under his breath. "That I promise you."

…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Teagan opened his eyes and looked at Madeline sleeping beside him. The estate was quiet when they had returned from the reception. He swept her into his arms, and kissed her before carrying her upstairs. They made love then fell into a blissful sleep. The last thing he remembered before closing his eyes was hearing Madeline's sweet sigh as she stretched an arm across his chest.

_"Enjoy your time with Madeline dear Brother but do not consider this over with." _

Teagan sat up. His brother's words haunted him and he had no doubt it wouldn't be over with. Eamon was used to getting his way. Years of being his brother's errand boy have prepared him for this. Glancing at Madeline, he felt his anger come to the surface. His brother thought she was merely a fling, and that he was having this dalliance as a way of bringing her closer to Alistair. It was disgusting that Eamon could even think he would hurt Madeline that way and to have him compare his relationship to her with his joke of a marriage with Isolde offended him.

As much as it hurt to realize he would likely lose his brother over this, he also didn't care because Eamon has not been a brother to him for years. He would have Madeline and they would have their own family and that's _all_ that mattered.

A part of him wanted to reveal his brother's plan to her and get it out in the open but he just couldn't do it. Insecurity dogged him and he resented his brother for figuring him out. Of course Eamon would make it a point of knowing his weaknesses. It was a trick he used in getting what he wanted. He shouldn't even be surprised that Eamon would do this to him as well.

He hated feeling jealous when watching Madeline dance with some of the eligible noblemen last night and could not deny how seeing her with Alistair bothered him the most. The way Alistair smiled as he danced with her; he had that same smile when he was with Elissa.

"What is wrong with me?"

Madeline was lying right beside him and he was worried about Alistair taking her away. It was the first time he realized there was just as much agony as there was ecstasy when you love someone so deeply.

"Teagan."

He turned in time to see her yawn as she wrapped herself in the covers.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Teagan put an arm around her as she scooted close to him.

"It's alright," Madeline reached over and kissed him. "I just thought it was time to get up."

"We have a few more hours," Teagan laid back against the pillows as Madeline snuggled against him.

"It was a wonderful night," Madeline sighed.

"Yes it was. I don't recall the last time I saw Sighard look so happy and Natasha looked beautiful."

"It was interesting mingling with the other nobles."

"And dancing with them," Teagan teased.

"I told them my heart was spoken for," Madeline kissed Teagan's chest.

"I suppose I can't blame them, you were the most beautiful woman there."

"You flatterer," Madeline laughed.

"Well you were," Teagan pulled her close to him.

"So what do you want to do once we get up?"

"I was thinking we could have a quiet day to ourselves."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Madeline closed her eyes. "I was thinking since your brother is back, you'd be wanting to get together with him to catch up. Did you tell him about us?"

"My brother?" Teagan opened his eyes and tried to mask the bitterness in his voice. "He knows but being the chancellor has left little room or time to share any sentiment. I'm sure he wishes us well…in his _own_ way and I doubt we'll be seeing him much at the moment. He'll want to get back to his routine after being away for so long."

"You know Teagan I'm certainly glad you don't take after him. Sure duty is important but life was meant to be enjoyed."  
"You don't ever have to worry because that is something that will _never_ happen," Teagan put his arm around her.

"Good to know," Madeline yawned.

Teagan stroked her cheek, watching her fall asleep before closing his eyes.

….

"Eamon, I _don't _want to hear it," Alistair slammed the fork down on the table. "Madeline and I are friends. "That's _it_! For the love of the Maker! He's your brother! Don't you want him to be happy?"

"I do want him to be happy, but I don't think Madeline is the right match for him."  
"And what do you want me to do?" Alistair laughed. "Issue a decree that Teagan end his relationship with Madeline? Do I lock her in the tower and force her to stay there until she declares her undying love to me?"

"It was quite obvious you like her. I saw the way you watched them dance."

"I care for Madeline…_as a friend_," Alistair said exasperatedly as he tried to butter his bread. "Teagan has also been good to me. I've heard nothing but great reports coming from Redcliffe as well as Rainesfere. He's worked hard. I'm _not _going to deny him his chance at happiness and neither should you."

"Yes," Eamon sighed. "My brother knows how to rule and he knows how to pick competent people to delegate responsibility to. He can also have any woman he desires. You and Madeline would be a perfect match."

"Why? Because she is Elissa's sister?"

"Bryce Cousland was highly regarded. Even Empress Celene respected him. With Fergus rebuilding Highever its fitting that his long lost sister become queen. The fact that she survived the odds makes for a romantic story that would captivate the people. Uniting the Cousland-Theirin families could usher a new era, a new dynasty."

"Eamon, I care for Madeline as a _friend_. She has endured a great deal in her life but she's with Teagan. I am _not_ going to infringe on their happiness. I suggest you accept that. I will find someone suitable to continue the line."

"Yes…your Majesty," Eamon got up from his chair. "If you will excuse me, I have lost my appetite. Remember we have that meeting in two hours."

"Eamon, I was on time for every meeting while you were at Gwaren, and I'll make it for this one."

Alistair let out a sigh and continued to eat before pushing his plate away as Wynne sat beside him.

"For what it's worth Alistair I am proud of you for asserting yourself."

"Sure I said my peace but there is this part of me that…" Alistair paused and looked at Wynne. "I like Madeline…_more _than I should like her and I hate myself for feeling this way."

"She's not Elissa Alistair," Wynne reached for his hand.

"I _know _that but Madeline has given me a connection to her that I thought was lost forever. She's also nice and is one of only a few people that don't expect anything from me. Do you know how refreshing it is to be treated like a regular person?"

"I know it has not been easy," Wynne said gently.

"No. It hasn't. And do you think I want to feel this way? I like Teagan. He's been good to me and I want Madeline to be happy but I like having her in my life."

"There is nothing wrong with you having a friendship with her but she loves Teagan."

"I'm going to tell you two thing now and I hope you understand Wynne," Alistair wiped his face with his napkin and stood up.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"If I am not married within three years, I intend to abdicate the throne and rejoin the Wardens," Alistair paced before Wynne. "I've made some…inquiries with the Warden Commander in Amaranthine and he said I would be welcomed back anytime."

"I see." Wynne set her cup down and looked up. "And what else did you want to tell me?"

"I'm happy for Teagan but if I ever hear that he has hurt Madeline in any way, I will _not_ hesitate to go after her."

Wynne pushed her plate aside and watched as he turned and left the dining room.

…

Eamon lurked quietly by the doorway watching Alistair trudge down the corridor. Having overheard the last part his conversation with Wynne, Eamon smiled before walking away.

"The spark is there," He chuckled.

Watching Isolde come out of their quarters he grinned as she waked towards him.

"Husband," Isolde bowed he head.

"Isolde love, I need you to do something for me and its something I _know _you can handle."

"Of…course Eamon," Isolde looked up at him in amazement.

Eamon took her arm and led her back into their quarters, "The next time you see Madeline. I want her to realize that my brother is _not _the perfect man as he appears."

"I can definitely do that," Isolde nodded eagerly.

"She's grown up so sheltered, and while my brother may have good intentions, Madeline would be much _better _off with the king."

"Teagan should have never gotten involved with her," Isolde huffed. "It's disgraceful."

"I'm glad you agree my dear," Eamon smiled. "And I trust you to do this task for me. Alistair told me since Madeline gave up the bannorn, she is assisting Fergus with coordinating the rebuilding of his estate here as well as other business. You should… stop by. And when you're chatting with her I need you to mention Teagan once having an account at that brothel. Some seeds of doubt need to be sewn."

"I'll do my best husband," Isolde promised.

"I know you will," Eamon kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room.

…..

Madeline knelt on the ground beside the groundskeeper and they cheerily planted flowers and chatted.

"This courtyard is going to look so beautiful when it's done."

"Indeed it will my lady," Ivan smiled as he filled in the hole. "Thanks to you, the entire estate no longer looks like a mausoleum."

"All of you have been a great help," Madeline smiled and got up, heading to the basin of water to rinse her hands.

"Excuse me Maddie…I mean Lady Madeline. You have...a visitor in the main hall."

Madeline turned to see Soris standing on the path bearing an expression that conveyed both awkwardness and irritation.

"I wasn't expecting anyone or any more deliveries today."

"It's Lady Isolde, Lady Madeline."

"Isolde?" Madeline frowned. "I wonder what she wants. Thank you Soris. Please excuse me Ivan."

"Of course my lady," Ivan nodded. "I'll finish planting the rest of these."

"Thank you," Madeline wiped her hands on a cloth. "I'm just sorry we got interrupted."

…

Madeline forced a smile as she watched Isolde scrutinize the hall. "Hello Isolde," Madeline silently thanked her aunt for teaching her the ability to feign graciousness.

"Madeline!" Isolde turned and rushed to her. "It's been a long time since we had a chat. I have heard how you stepped down from the bannorn in order to help your brother and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thank you Isolde," Madeline led her to a bench where they sat down. "As you can see things are coming along rather well. I also have a wonderful staff and they have helped me along the way."

"I see you have employed an elven butler," Isolde remarked as she watched Soris directed the housekeeper. "I hope that is working out for you."

"Soris is an _excellent_ butler and so are all the other servants I employed for my brother," Madeline looked away.

"I'm sure they are. In Orlais the nobility tend to prefer elves as they are easier to handle."

"I don't have to handle them; they are doing a spectacular job on their own."

"I'm sure they are," Isolde said as looked at the portrait over the fireplace. "I think it's wonderful you are remembering your sister with that portrait of her and Fergus."

"That is _not _Elissa. Fergus and I sat for Byron when we first met."

"I just assumed that your brother would want to honor her and the family," Isolde said as she played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"My brother…_we_ have honored them by the memorial garden at Highever Castle. Fergus said he wants to move forward. He wanted this portrait to symbolize the future."

"I see. Does he plan to remarry eventually?"

"I presume he will when he's _ready_," Madeline looked away.

"So what does Fergus think of your courtship…with Teagan?" Isolde looked at Madeline.

"My brother is happy for us Isolde," Madeline smiled.

"You will have to move to Redcliffe once you're married; wouldn't that be difficult considering you have not known each other long?"

"Teagan and I are not planning to marry right off and it's not like Fergus and I will never see each other again."

"Redcliffe is so uncultured Madeline, I hope a person of your grace and intelligence will be able to handle living there."

"Actually, it does not sound much different than Harpers Ford. I am looking forward to moving there with Teagan."

"And speaking of Teagan; Eamon and I had almost given up hope that he would ever marry. He seemed to enjoy reveling in his wild ways."

"A lot of men are that way before they're married," Madeline replied. "It's _not_ out of the ordinary."

"I….suppose but Teagan…used to have a habit of…" Isolde paused. "He used to frequent…that brothel here."

Isolde looked at Madeline as if she was waiting for some big response.

"I didn't know Teagan back then so I could care less at what type of establishments he visited. And there are no laws in Ferelden that outlaw brothels. They pay their taxes and fulfill a service."

"I suppose…" Isolde's eyes glared briefly before she looked away. "I just thought being so young, you should be aware…"

"There is an age difference between you and Eamon as well," Madeline chuckled.

"I love Eamon but because of the difference in our ages, it has not always been easy."

"Well it has _never_ been an issue with Teagan. We talk all the time; we play cards, and genuinely enjoy each other's company. We have similar dreams on how we want to share our life together. I presume it's the same with you and Eamon."

"Um…yes," Isolde coughed. "I just don't want to see you make some of the same mistakes I have made. I was so young and innocent back then."

"Isolde, I am twenty two years old and I think you need to be made aware of my upbringing," Madeline got up from the bench and folded her arms. "My aunt survived the rebellion by being a courtesan as well as a spy. She served two prominent Orlesian generals."

"Your aunt was a…" Isolde eyes widened in horror.

"Yes my aunt was a whore and she survived because of that. I mean no offense to your people but there are documented cases of Orlesian soldiers raping and massacring families. Aunt Lydia did what she had to do to _survive._ She killed those men and helped resupply the rebellion. That was her contribution to freeing Ferelden. Her stubbornness and will helped me to become what I am today."

"You should be aware that a lot of us did not like what was happening," Isolde's eyes flared. "Many of us thought the military regime went too far."

"I know that," Madeline agreed. "But there weren't enough of you to help the cause. My aunt was also friends with several Orlesian expatriates and a couple of them trained me. Do you have any training Isolde?"

"Me?" Isolde laughed nervously. "My family was more… traditional."

"I see," Madeline nodded. "I only asked because my Aunt Lydia did encounter some very compassionate female chevaliers during the rebellion."

"Some families do let their daughters become chevalier while some subscribe to tradition," Isolde explained. "Seeing how articulate you are, your aunt obviously had you educated beyond your battle training."

"Yes," Madeline smiled. "I was taught Literature, art, history, botany as well as everything in between."

"How is your limp?" Isolde asked. "Didn't all that dancing at Sighard's reception affect you?"

"No not all, Teagan and I had a wonderful time at Sighard and _Natasha's _reception and she looked absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry you weren't there."

"I had a previous commitment," Isolde explained.

"I see," Madeline tightened her lips to keep from smirking. "Isolde would you like some tea? You must excuse my manners. It's just been so hectic around here getting everything ready for my brother."

"I understand," Isolde nodded. "I see by the dirt on your skirt, you've been planting the courtyard. Don't you have somebody for that?"

"Actually I do but I enjoy gardening. It fills me with a sense of peace."

"You did some work at the courtyard at the estate for Teagan as well. I had all the removed. I thought it was too much trouble."

"Teagan wanted some memories of his childhood and it was my pleasure to give that to him. The Maker gave us this entire beautiful world and it is my belief we _should be_ stewards for what He has given us."

"Do you ever attend the services here?"

"I will when the mood strikes. My Aunt made sure I had religious studies growing up but she let me choose how I want to believe. I would rather sit on the ground tending to the world the Maker gave us then spend two hours on a bench listening to a sermon."

"You are a lot like your sister," Isolde stood up and smoothed her skirt down.

"Is that a bad thing or good thing?" Madeline chuckled.

"You sister always had an answer for everything."

"And that likely helped her to save _your son_," Madeline smiled.

"Excuse me Lady Madeline."

Madeline turned to see Ser Mallory standing in the doorway, "Is there a problem?"

" There are some papers that need signed and sent back to Highever to your brother," Ser Mallory held up some papers. "It has to do with that trade agreement."

"Of course," Madeline looked Isolde. "I'm sorry to cut this chat short."

"It's alright. I understand. I'll let myself out," Isolde gave a quick bow. "It was good to see you."

"Likewise," Madeline curtsied.

Madeline stood beside Ser Mallory and they watched as Isolde left the room.

"Thank you," Madeline said as she heard the main door close. "You saved me Ser Mallory."

"You're welcome my lady. Soris told me you looked annoyed," Ser Mallory laughed. "I used to remember my mother doing something similar when she was tired of being hounded by relatives coming by unannounced." "Well thank you again and I will make sure I give my thanks to Soris as well," Madeline shook her head. "I can't believe the nerve of that woman."

"I'm glad I could help," Ser Mallory smiled.

"I think I'm going to call it a day," Madeline wiped her hands. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course my lady," Ser Mallory bowed.

Madeline grabbed her cloak from the table and hurried out the door.

…

Teagan smiled when seeing Madeline come in the room, "You're early today. Supper is not for a couple of hours."

"I'm early because Isolde's surprise visit tired me out," Madeline kissed Teagan and sat down on the settee.

"Isolde," Teagan raised a brow and sat down beside her. "What in the blazes did she want?"

"I honestly don't know Teagan," Madeline rested her against his shoulder as he put his arm around her. "It almost felt like she was…fishing for information. She asked me about you and what we had in common, and mentioned that you used to visit brothels and looked disappointed when I told her I didn't care."

Teagan's face flushed in anger. It was obvious Isolde's visit was because of his brother.

"Its…true what Isolde said; I used to do that. I stopped frequenting The Pearl several months before Cailan started to rally Ferelden about the Blight though. I just grew tired of it. It's not something I'm proud of but it was _not _her place to tell you that."

"Teagan," Madeline climbed on his lap and put her arms around him. "I _don't care_ what you did in your past. I didn't know you then. You also have forgotten that I was raised by a former courtesan spy. And Aunt Lydia once told me that people should be more concerned about the married men who frequented brothels in secret because they are the ones who harbor the most secrets."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Teagan sighed then kissed Madeline.

"What people do with their lives is their business," Madeline traced circles on his chin. "The only time I speak up is when someone's actions affect everyone around them."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Isolde today," Teagan brushed the hair out of her face.

"She even lied to me," Madeline exclaimed. "Isolde told me that she had a previous commitment and that was why she did _not_ attend Sighard and Natasha's wedding. As much as I wanted to say something, I didn't."

"What else did she talk about?"

"She asked about my life in Harpers, how I was educated, and mentioned how marriage is not always easy. And she made a remark about I was like my sister and that she always had an answer for everything."

"Your sister was not very fond of Isolde," Teagan remembered. "And it's obvious she's very jealous of our relationship."

"I really don't like her Teagan. I'll be polite when I see her but when the time comes for us to marry, she is _not _going to be invited."

"Don't worry love; you won't have to worry about that."

"Good," Madeline sighed. "She radiates…misery and I'd like to avoid that as much as possible. You know that portrait of Fergus and me? She thought that was my sister. It didn't occur to her that my brother wanted a memory of us."

"Isolde is not known for her tact," Teagan kissed her cheek.

"Obviously," Madeline grumbled.

"I hate to do this now but I have to run out for a bit so why don't you have your bath and when I return, we'll have supper."

"Alright," Madeline smiled as she got up, "Don't be too long."

"I won't," Teagan promised.

Teagan watched her go up the stairs before grabbing his coat.

….

Eamon looked up from his book as the door flew open and Isolde gasped.

"Hello brother," Teagan walked in the room.

"I was expecting you," Eamon stood up.

Teagan looked over at Isolde and enjoyed seeing the startled look on her face.

"Get out," He growled.

"Teagan, you are in the palace. You best watch your tone," Eamon warned.

"What are you going to do?" Teagan laughed. "Have me thrown in the dungeon?"

"Leave us Isolde," Eamon ordered.

"Yes," Teagan agreed. "Go pray or something."  
Glaring, Isolde got up from her chair and left the room. Teagan shut the door and walked back to his brother.

"So I take it this is about the visit Isolde made to Madeline," Eamon sat down on his chair.

"You had that shrew you call a wife visit Madeline to get information and to try to plant seeds of doubt," Teagan accused. "Your plan failed brother. The only thing it did do was annoy Madeline."

"You only won this battle Teagan but you will not win the war."

"I've already won Eamon. Madeline loves me and that's all that matters. We're going to have a future together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You say you love Madeline but you have still kept this from her. If you are so secure about the love you share, tell her." Eamon looked at Teagan. "But you won't because you are afraid it would draw her to Alistair. I bet every time she sees Alistair it eats you up inside. You are your own worst enemy Teagan."

"I have _no_ issue with Madeline being a friend to Alistair," Teagan retorted. "He provides a connection to her sister. She deserves that after her family cast her away."

"Always so…noble," Eamon poured a drink and set it down. "Some of the ladies at the Pearl still remember that dashing charm you…possess."

"Still have your fetish for elven women brother?" Teagan folded his arms. "I wonder how Isolde would react if she knew of your particular habit."

"There no point of going down that road Teagan," Eamon laughed. "She'd _never_ believe you."

"So why aren't you hovering around Alistair like you usually do?" Teagan took the crystal decanter and defiantly drunk from it before setting it down.

"Alistair is dining with the Wardens tonight at the compound."

"It's nice to see you loosen the strings on him," Teagan scoffed.

"Contrary to what you think Teagan; I do _not _control Alistair. I just keep him on the right path."

"You mean your path," Teagan spat.

"Believe what you want. I only want the best for Alistair. He's been through a lot and a great deal of it could have been avoided."

"And that's partly due to your actions! You could have stopped Isolde but you didn't. Elissa is gone. Having Alistair chasing a ghost is _not _helping him its only benefiting _you_."

Teagan turned to leave the room but paused and looked back at Eamon.

"If Isolde makes anymore…unannounced visits, I will be sure to tell Madeline of all the things she did to Alistair before you sent him to the chantry."

"You wouldn't dare embarrass the family," Eamon glared.

"Are you sure about that?" Teagan laughed and left the room.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Eamon sighed.

Leaving the room, Eamon grabbed the letter and headed out the door.

"Ser Kenley," Eamon called.

The young knight turned and bowed, "Yes Chancellor? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can you make certain this letter gets to the royal messengers? I need this letter sent to Redcliffe as soon as possible."

"The messengers will be here tomorrow to pick up all correspondence. I'll make sure it gets in the stack."

"Thank you. I have some boxes at Redcliffe that need to be sent here."

"I'll put it on the top of the stack."

"I appreciate it," Eamon smiled as he turned to go back to his study.

…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Madeline looked up from her letter as Teagan came in the dining room.

"I have news," She smiled and set the letter down. "Fergus is competing in the tournament. He had already decided before he got my letter and found it hilarious that I told Vaughan off. He's going to challenge that bastard and has now been training three hours a day."

"That's wonderful news," Teagan sat down in the chair beside her and gave her a quick kiss.

"He'll be coming to Denerim in a month," Madeline took a sip of tea. "Everything at the estate will be completed in two weeks and then I will be able to increase my training schedule."

"You know I don't think the nobility is expecting you to win every bout," Teagan chuckled softly. "I am not going to argue with you about this, but I also don't want you to overdo it."

"I know you are just looking out for me and I love you for it," Madeline took Teagan's hand. "I just want to win _one_ bout and this is more for me than anyone else."  
"I'm doing it for myself as well but I also want my brother to see what I am made of," Teagan admitted.

"I look forward to cheering for you as well as Fergus," Madeline playfully traced circles on his chin.

"And I will be on the floor the minute your victory is announced," Teagan kissed her. "What are your plans today?"

"I've got a couple more rooms to finish and Fergus sent me copies of some recipes he likes so I'm going to give them to the cook," Madeline picked up another letter. "I also got a letter from Connor."

"I did as well," Teagan smiled. "I haven't read mine yet. What did he say?"

"Connor mentioned a dream he had where he was at our wedding. It was outdoors at Redcliffe and he was standing next to Fergus watching as the mother married us. He mentioned all our friends were there and Alistair too."

"Connor has always been a perceptive boy," Teagan smiled. "What else did he say?"

"He said I looked beautiful and happy in the dream."

"And I can't wait for that moment." Teagan caressed her cheek.

"I can't wait either."

"Receive anymore letters this morning?" Teagan

"I received one from Byron," Madeline laughed. "It just said he and Zevran are doing well and Harpers has not blown up under his rule."

"I knew Byron would do well," Teagan shook his head and chuckled. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, he and Zevran will be coming to Denerim six weeks before the tournament."

"Will Byron be competing?"

"Oh no," Madeline snickered. "He's decent with a sword and shield but he's far happier holding a paint brush."

"I can't say that I blame him, if I had his gift I'd spend all my time in front of an easel."

"I know," Madeline agreed. "I feel the same way when I'm working in the garden or out in the orchards."

"Do you need a ride to the estate? I can have the carriage sent."

"It's such a beautiful day, I think I will walk," Madeline reached over and kissed him.

"Don't forget to eat lunch," Teagan took her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. "I wish I could come by but I have that appointment to attend to."

"Don't worry. The cook always brings me something," Madeline chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Taking her letters; Madeline walked to the doorway, pausing briefly to blow a kiss to Teagan then headed upstairs.

….

"I'm glad that's over with," Alistair sighed as he sank into the seat of the carriage, as it went down the road. Having just endured a three hour meeting, all he wanted to do was have a quick bite and a long nap but knew the minute he stepped foot in the palace Eamon will demand to know all the details of what transpired. Noticing Fergus's estate appearing in the distance; Alistair sat up.

"Driver, please stop at Teyrn Cousland's estate," Alistair reached over and pointed to the approaching mansion. "I wish to pay a visit to his sister."

"Of course your Majesty."

Smiling, Alistair felt rejuvenated. He had not seen Madeline since the reception and knew she spent her days at her brother's estate overseeing the renovations and attending to any business that came up. He wanted to see the estate but felt this need to see her.

The carriage slowed down and stopped in the circular driveway and Alistair stepped out, admiring the green hedge and roses that framed the area.

Alistair grinned when seeing the Cousland crest over the door, and as he was about to knock, it suddenly opened.

Soris stood in silence just looking at him before dropping on his knees making Alistair cringe slightly.

"Your…your Majesty," Soris stammered and knelt down.

"Hello Soris. You can stand up. Is Lady Madeline here?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen working with the cooks. Won't you come in? I'll get her for you."

"Thank you."

Alistair motioned his men to stay outside then followed Soris inside.

The smell of new wood mingled with the scent of flowers and invigorated Alistair's senses as Soris led him to the main hall.

"I will get her your Majesty," Soris bowed. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Thank you Soris," Alistair gave him a nod as he looked around the hall.

….

"That was fun Debra," Madeline smiled as she set the pie down. "Thank you for indulging me. I have not been in the kitchen in quite awhile."

"Thank you for bringing those recipes to me," Debra smiled. "I'll make sure to prepare those periodically for the teyrn."

"You're welcome. I am just relieved you are not offended."

"Its understandable your brother would want some dishes he grew up with. I just hope he likes my cooking."

"Oh he will," Madeline gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Your duck is fantastic and I loved sampling the fish and chicken dishes the other day. Your turkey made me feel I was back at Harpers and I really love that bisque."

"Thank you my lady," Debra blushed.

Madeline turned to see Soris standing in the doorway, and immediately grew concerned by the shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong Soris? Did one of the workers break something? Don't worry about it."

"No my lady, King Alistair is waiting for you in the hall,"

"Maker," Debra gasped.

"Alistair? Here?" Madeline hurriedly removed her apron and smoothed down her dress. "Thank you Soris."

Madeline hurried out of the kitchen and ran down the corridor, nearly tripping over her skirt as she entered the hall.

"Alistair! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Madeline," Alistair smiled. "I was in the area and thought I'd drop by to see how the renovations were going."

"I'm honored that you came by," Madeline smiled. "Would you like the grand tour?"

Madeline looked at Alistair and saw him smirking at her.

"Do I have something on my face Alistair?"

"You…you seem to have a bit of flour on the tip of your nose," Alistair laughed.

"Oh," Madeline blushed and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry about that. I was in the kitchen making pies with the cook."

"No need to be sorry," Alistair chuckled. "Its refreshing to see a noblewoman not afraid of being in the kitchen."

"I am no ordinary noblewoman," Madeline grinned.

"You definitely are… one of a kind," Alistair looked up at the portrait over the fireplace. "I think this painting of you and your brother is absolutely wonderful."

"Maker," Madeline's eyes widened. "You didn't assume…"

"You've had people think that was your sister didn't you? While your resemblance to Elissa is extraordinary, its quite obvious that is you in the portrait. Your hair is longer. And your eyes are a different shade of green although just as…beautiful."

"Thank you Alistair," Madeline smiled. "I should have figured you of all people would see the difference. When Isolde came by the other day, she assumed it was Elissa."

"Isolde is _not_…the most thoughtful person. I'm sorry she said that."

"Its alright," Madeline laughed. "Teagan said something similar about her so I've basically put it out of my mind."

"I'm glad," Alistair smiled. "Now how about a tour of the place? I'm actually very impressed from what I've seen. I've had people tell me this manor was more like a haunted house."

"I'd love to show you around Alistair. Would you like to join me for lunch afterwards? Debra is an excellent cook and she always makes enough for everyone. She's rather nervous about Fergus eating her food when gets here. You could give her your _royal_ approval."

"Madeline, I would love to have lunch with you," Alistair held out his arm.

"Wonderful," Madeline said as she tucked her arm around "Your men can eat with Ser Mallory's while we dine in the courtyard."

Smiling, Madeline and Alistair left the hall, pausing briefly to talk to the servants who were watching them.

…..

"Debra, the meal was fantastic, if Teyrn Cousland is not pleased with your cooking, I'll hire you."

"Thank you your Majesty," Debra bowed and smiled before motioning for one of the servants to take their plates.

"You know Alistair when Isolde came by I didn't even offer her tea," Madeline chuckled. "She must think my manners are atrocious."

"And you offer me lunch," Alistair winked. "I am certainly relieved to be in your good graces."

"Well, you're not a depressing bore," Madeline said between sips of tea. "And I can talk to you. I don't know how you can stand dining with her."

"Dine with Isolde?" Alistair laughed. "I'd rather eat with the servants at the palace. Occasionally she sits at another table in the dining room during breakfast but other than that I have never shared a meal with her since becoming king. I also rarely eat with Eamon. Most of the time I eat with Wynne when I am not busy and there are times I eat alone. The other day I had supper with the Wardens at the compound which was a nice change."

"Did you ever eat with Zevran when he was living at the palace?"

"Zevran and I had different schedules," Alistair chuckled. "When we did eat together it was usually lunch but there were times I'd prowl around the palace at night when I couldn't sleep and he would join me."

"Yes," Madeline laughed. "I had the same experience with Zevran in Harpers. "But once I started training with him, we usually had breakfast together. I received a letter from Byron; they're coming to Denerim soon."

"It will be nice to have him around the palace for awhile," Alistair grinned. "And I like Byron. He's been a good influence on Zevran. And it will be fun seeing Isolde aggravated."

"You know Alistair, Isolde mentioned that I was like my sister and I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or subtle insult."

"What did she say?" Alistair raised a brow.

"She told me I always seemed to have an answer for everything the way Elissa did."

"You are definitely _not _one of favorite people," Alistair laughed. "She probably meant it as subtle insult but you should take it as compliment. Elissa did not care for Isolde and made it known."

"I guess I can say the same for her," Madeline set her goblet down."

"Madeline, Isolde has never been a very nice person despite her claims of piousness."

"You're speaking from experience."

"I guess you can say I am," Alistair briefly looked away. "Can we talk about something more pleasant? I think what you've done to estate is wonderful. This place is so bright and cheerful. Nobody will ever call it a haunted house again."

"Fergus called it a mausoleum," Madeline chuckled. "He just told me he wanted the place to have life and did not want it to be a museum to memories of the past."

"You did a great job," Alistair smiled. "Fergus will be proud to call this his second home."

"Thank you. I have really loved doing this for him."

"I can see by the work you put into it. This courtyard is especially lovely."

"I couldn't oversee the renovations without redoing the courtyard," Madeline grinned. "That's why I gave the training yard its own separate area."

"Its very quiet and peaceful," Alistair said before taking the last bite of his pie. "Which reminds me; we'll have lunch in the garden when you visit the palace next time."

"I'm visiting the palace?" Madeline chuckled.

"Indeed you are," Alistair grinned. "I'll have my butler send the details of the date and time."

"Thank you Alistair, I'll look forward to that."

"Madeline I endured a dreadfully boring three hour meeting before deciding to drop by for a visit. Visiting you has saved this day for me."

"I'm glad to have made your day better," Madeline smiled. "You know Alistair, just because king does not mean you are no longer allowed to enjoy life. You need to make time for yourself."

"You are absolutely right Madeline," Alistair wiped his mouth with a napkin and set it down. "I need to start enjoying life more."

"Doesn't the palace have a game room?" Madeline pushed her dessert plate to the side. "Perhaps you could arrange some small gatherings with the nobles you like."

"What a wonderful idea! I will check my schedule and discuss this with my staff."

"Good," Madeline grinned. "There is no rule saying that just because you're king means you have to stop having fun."

"I sometimes forget that," Alistair admitted.

"What do you do during your free time?"

"I train in the morning, sometimes in the evening I play cards with Wynne, but most of the time I read."

"Playing cards with Wynne is definitely fun," Madeline smiled.

"Well, one of these days you and Teagan can come down and play with us," Alistair winked.

"That sounds like fun."

"I hope Teagan realizes how lucky he is to have you," Alistair looked at Madeline.

"I most certainly do and I thank the Maker everyday for leading me to her."

Madeline turned to see Teagan standing a few feet from them and immediately rushed to him.

"How was your day?" Madeline put her arms around him.

"Its wonderful now that I'm here with you," Teagan pulled her tight against him and kissed her before smiling at Alistair. "How are you Alistair?"

"Its good to see you Teagan," Alistair stood up and shook his free hand. "I was at a meeting in the area and I thought I'd pay Madeline a surprise visit to see how the work was commencing on Fergus's estate. She's done an outstanding job."

"Indeed she has," Teagan smiled. "I can't wait to see her transform the castle at Redcliffe after we're _married_."

"I invited Alistair for lunch after giving him a tour," Madeline blushed lightly then looked at Teagan. "Did you eat? I can have something brought from the kitchen."

"Lord Bennison had lunch prepared. I'm just glad to see you've eaten."

"Madeline and I had a lovely lunch," Alistair beamed.

"I'm sure you did," Teagan smiled.

"You know its getting late and Eamon will likely have a search party out for me if I don't head back to the palace soon."

"Actually," Teagan looked at Madeline. "I came by thinking you'd like a ride home. You are done for the day aren't you?"

"Indeed I am," Madeline grinned. "We can escort Alistair out before we head off."

"Of course," Teagan smiled.

…

"Thank you for the tour and the lunch Madeline," Alistair reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I will send you a note with the date and time for our lunch in the garden."

"Thank you Alistair," Madeline smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

"Always good to see you Teagan," Alistair shook his hand.

"Likewise," Teagan nodded. "You take care of yourself."

Alistair got in the carriage and gave one last wave as it drove away.

"So how was your day," Madeline put her arms around Teagan. "You look exhausted."

"I am," Teagan melted against her.

"How about a light supper, a hot bath, and I'll give you a nice massage?"

"Sounds wonderful," Teagan put his arm around her after he got in the carriage.

"Its about time I take care of you don't you think?" Madeline tenderly rubbed the scruff on his chin.

"Let's go home," Teagan pulled her into a kiss as they rode away.

….

Eamon looked up from his desk as Alistair came in the room, "I see that meeting with the seneschal, Lord Jerrick and Vickers really dragged on."

"I stopped by Fergus's estate to see Madeline and she invited me to lunch."

"Really?" Eamon brightened and stood up.

"Eamon do _not_ get any ideas," Alistair folded his arms. "Madeline and I are friends _only_."

"And I think it's wonderful that the two of you are friends." Eamon grinned. "Isolde told me the place looks incredible."

"The estate is beautiful. Madeline did a wonderful job."

"I'm sure she did," Eamon sat back down.

"We're going to have lunch again soon," Alistair smiled as he sat down on the chair. "She also gave me an idea. I want to open the game room and host small dinner parties for close friends and associates. I need to have some fun in my life."

"That's actually a good idea," Eamon nodded. "It will also help your standing with nobility."

"Eamon, I _don't care_ about my standing," Alistair sighed. "I need to have some fun in my life. I've spent the beginning of my reign in mourning and as much as I will always love Elissa I know I can't live in the past. I want to be able to host small gathering with people I _like_, perhaps play some games afterwards. I need something to break the monotony."

"I agree Alistair. You've worked hard and you did an outstanding job when I was gone," Eamon smiled. "Maybe eventually, we can open the lodge as well."

"I just want to start off with something _small_. I'd like a few people over for supper. We could go to the game room or listen to minstrels afterwards. I figured I would invite you of course, Sighard, Natasha, Alfstanna and Madeline of course."

"And…Teagan," Eamon grinned as he watched Alistair looking at the fireplace.

"Of course Teagan," Alistair looked back at Eamon. "And Wulff and Bryland as well as a few others."

"This is something you need to work on with your staff," Eamon picked up his goblet.

"I will definitely do that," Alistair grinned. "Thank you Eamon."

"No thanks are necessary," Eamon laughed. "You deserve this and it's obvious you have not inherited Cailan's enthusiasm for lavish gatherings."

"I'm glad you think that," Alistair smiled. "Do you need me for anything?"

"There are some papers on your desk but you don't have to deal with them now. Go take some time for yourself."

"I'll see you later then," Alistair turned and hurried out of the study.

"Eamon chuckled as he took a sip from his goblet and set it down.

"He went on his own. I didn't even have to prod him. Now if only those blasted crates would arrive," Eamon sighed.

…..

_ Dear Uncle Teagan,_

_ Thank you for the last letter. It's been raining a lot here. How is the weather in Denerim? Father sent me some letters from Gwaren. He said that it's a wild place and very unclean. I got a letter from Fergus too. He is happy Madeline is helping him and says you are like a brother. I had a dream that you married Madeline at Redcliffe. It was after she came back to you. You married on the cliff that overlooked the lake and the castle. I got to stand beside you as you married Madeline. Everybody was there except for Father and Mother. I know you are mad at Father. Sometimes I get mad at him too. I don't understand why he wants Alistair and Madeline to marry. Elissa visited me in a dream and said that Madeline would be going on her own journey. You will marry her after she comes back. __Well I better go now; First Enchanter Irving is waiting for me. I've done so well in my regular academics besides my magical studies that he's going to start teaching me to do a healing spell. Please write again soon and have the cook send those cookies again. My friends loved them._

"Coming back to me?" Teagan set the letter down. "What journey?"

"Stop it," Teagan chided himself and put the letter away. He was hanging on the words of a boy who was not always accurate with his predictions.

As much as he loved Connor, there were times he wished he was a normal boy but then realized Eamon and Isolde would likely keep him trapped him in the palace with a governess or send him away to school.

He would have to accept Madeline's friendship with Alistair as well as learn to deal with his insecurity.

Sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes and thought about Rowan.

"I miss you Sister."

Rowan would have hated what the family has become and she would have been able to stop Eamon and put him in his place.

Getting up from his chair, he slipped the letter in a drawer and headed upstairs to Madeline.

…

**A/N: Thanks to all who sent PMs. I have not abandoned the story. Feel free to post reviews too. I've just been sick as of late. Be sure to read Ch 40 too since it will be posted at the same time.**


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Eamon and Isolde went through the crates and painstakingly went through each paper before setting it aside. They had finally arrived last night after being delayed due to several weeks of bad weather. The wait had been frustrating and when the servants announced they arrived, Eamon treated those crates as if each of them were a chest that held a long buried treasure.

"You have to tell me everything you can remember Isolde." Eamon set some books down before going through more papers. "Did he really look at Elissa the way you say he did."

"For the love of Andraste! I am telling you Eamon, he could not stop looking at her when you were unconscious and after… when you were well," Isolde declared.

"Did they talk?"

"They talked before they departed to retrieve the ashes," Isolde remembered. "He would offer his assistance and made certain Elissa's needs were taken care of as well for Alistair and the others she traveled with."

"Did Alistair notice any of this?"

"He was in the Chantry for half of his life Eamon," Isolde looked away.

"Isolde, I'm well aware of how sheltered Alistair was," Eamon glared at her briefly before going through the crate. "Two hours after I woke up, I saw the way he looked at Elissa and I _knew_. I just wish I had been more observant about Teagan."

"Teagan used to watch them when they came back to Redcliffe the second time," Isolde remembered. "He was always the gentleman around them but would watch them from a distance."

"My brother and his nobility," Eamon shook his head and chuckled.

"Eamon is this, the letter?" Isolde handed him a faded parchment with the remains of a wax seal."

"Yes, this is what I've been searching for," Eamon opened the letter and began to read.

_Eamon,_

_I know Eleanor has already written you suggesting a meeting between Teagan and my daughter to see if they could possibly be a match for marriage but I wanted to converse with you separately on the matter. Elissa is very mature for her age and while that has been a blessing it has been a curse in finding someone suitable for her. She has rejected every young man that Eleanor has tried to match her with and we've come to believe that she might be better suited with someone of experience who can tame that spirit she possesses. Elissa is very well read an exceptional warrior and is very quit witted which most young men have found intimidating. And the rumors of her beauty are not exaggerated. I'm sure you agree that a Guerrin-Cousland union would be quite beneficial for both of our families and I know you've wanted Teagan to marry fir quite some time. Let's get together over drinks and discuss this the next time we're both in Denerim. _

_ Bryce_

"Bryce Cousland was right," Eamon sighed. "A Guerrin-Cousland match would have been extremely beneficial but I can't change the past."

"Eamon what are you going to do?" Isolde's eyes widened. "Are you are going to show this to Madeline?"

"I know my brother _more_ than he knows himself. He destroyed that other letter and _never_ revealed to Madeline on how he was once briefly enamored with her sister. Alistair mentioned her sensitivity regarding her background."

"Yes," Isolde agreed. "Madeline was offended when I assumed the portrait over the fireplace was of her sister. How was I to know that she posed with her brother?"

"And I am sure you rubbed salt in that wound with that inane talent you possess of opening your mouth when you shouldn't," Eamon scoffed. "I am going to _need_ you when the time comes Isolde and you better _not_ ruin this for me."

"I won't Eamon. I promise," Isolde bowed her head.

"Have some of the servants remove these crates," Eamon got up. "I'm going out for the evening. I'll see you in the morning."

Eamon was already out of the room by the time Isolde stood up to survey the mess.

…

Wynne walked down the hall after setting her bag in her room and headed for the study.

Peering in the room, she saw Alistair at desk signing papers and actually smiling as he was doing it.

"Are you busy?" Wynne walked in the room. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Wynne," Alistair set his quill down looked up at her. I am never too busy for you. Welcome back. I trust Lord Branson's wife is well?"

"Yes," Wynne smiled as she sat down. "Jonah and Careena are now the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. Josiah Reed Branson."

"JR," Alistair chuckled. "I like that. I will be sure to send a note of congratulations."

"You are looking happy today," Wynne observed.

"After two weeks of a hectic schedule, I finally have some free time to have lunch with Madeline in the garden. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you but it was a rough ride back. I'm just to relax in my room and read all those letters waiting for me. Speaking of bad weather, it looks like that storm I got caught up in is making its way towards Denerim. Your lunch might turn into a soggy affair."

"And if it does, we'll eat in the dining room," Alistair winked.

"Please tell her I said hello and that I'll stop by Fergus's estate soon."

"I saw it a couple of weeks ago Wynne, Madeline did a beautiful job."

"You've visited Madeline?" Wynne's eyes widened.

"I happened to be in the area," Alistair picked up the deck of cards and started to shuffle them. "Wynne, I know you are concerned after what I said the last time we talked. I _know _Teagan and Madeline are happy. I just enjoy her friendship. She treats me like a normal person. I _need_ that in my life."

"I know you do Alistair," Wynne smiled. "I just want you to be careful."

"I will," Alistair promised.

"I'm going to get some tea and head back to my room. Have fun."

"Thanks Wynne," Alistair got up from his chair and hugged her. "Its great to have you back."

"Thank you dear," Wynne smiled. "I have to admit, it will be nice to be in my own bed again after three weeks away."

"And it will be nice to see you at breakfast everyday," Alistair kissed her cheek. "I hate to cut this short but I need to talk with the cook."

"I understand," Wynne chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Wynne watched as Alistair bounded out of the room and tried to remember the last time he was so happy.

The sound of thunder outside made Wynne look towards the window. The storm was making its way towards Denerim but it suddenly felt like a cloud was hanging over the palace.

…..

Madeline wiped her face with the cloth and set it down on the table and watched as Alistair dried himself off.

"I am so sorry Madeline," Alistair refilled her cup as the servants set their plates up. "The sun was shining earlier."

"It's alright Alistair," Madeline laughed. "Its not like we got soaked to the bone and we can always have lunch in the garden another time."

"We definitely _will_," Alistair grinned.

"So how have you been?'

"I'm hanging in there. It's been nothing but land dispute after land dispute with the occasional trade argument thrown in for good measure. And I spent this morning writing another letter to Kirkwall's viscount that I know will never receive a reply."

"Aunt Lydia once said Free Marchers are arrogant people with an over inflated sense of self entitlement."

"I wonder what they call us," Alistair wondered as he helped himself to some stew.

"Probably the same things Orlesians call us," Madeline chuckled. "You know _uncultured backwater cesspool."_

"You forgot _illiterate _and _dog smelling," _Alistair laughed.

"True but we shouldn't mock them either." Madeline stifled a final snicker as she sampled the stew. "I was trained by several Orlesian expatriates and you traveled with Leliana. Zevran and Wynne told me all about her. From what I heard, I would like her."

"She would like you," Alistair smiled.

"So have you worked on when you will be having these dinner parties," Madeline reached for a slice of bread.

"We're still working on the dates but the first invitations should be sent in a few weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"While you are here, perhaps you can indulge with a few games of cards," Alistair's eyes glinted jovially.

"I'd like that."

"Great, you can give tips on how to beat Wynne."

"I don't know if I'll be of much help," Madeline laughed. "I've only beaten Wynne a couple of times."

"Have I said thank you for coming today?" Alistair smiled. "It's refreshing to spend time with a friend and not being constantly called your Majesty."

"You're quite welcome my King," Madeline bowed her head and gave him a wink.

"Stop," Alistair laughed.

"I'm sorry," Madeline chuckled. "I could not resist. And no thanks are necessary. We're friends and I enjoy our visits."

"I do too," Alistair grinned.

Madeline's mouth dropped when one of the servants brought in a tray of sweets. There was an assortment of cakes, pastries, cookies, and what appeared to be a silver bowl of pudding or a thick chocolate sauce neatly arranged on a tray.

"I remember you mentioning having a sweet tooth," Alistair grinned. "I highly recommend you trying those pastries; they're filled with cream cheese."

"I'll definitely have a bite of everything." Madeline hungrily eyed the assortment. "You're going to have to help me get up from this chair afterwards though."

"I will," Alistair beamed as he watched Madeline help herself.

…..

"Well you finally beat me at cards twice," Madeline laughed as she shuffled the deck then set it down.

"Two out of four games," Alistair chuckled. "I now have a chance against Wynne."

"Want to try out another game while I am here?" Madeline picked up the cards.

"You know I can't say no to you," Alistair winked.

"Excuse me your Majesty." Eamon came in sitting room and walked towards him. "Please forgive me for the interruption but the courier arrived with those papers that you need to sign immediately so he can take them back."

Eamon turned and smiled at Madeline, "It's good to see you."

"Hello Eamon,"

"I'm sorry Madeline," Alistair said apologetically as he got up. "I have to attend to this."

"It's alright. I understand."

"I'll be back shortly," Alistair promised.

"I'll keep Madeline Company while you're attending to that," Eamon offered.

Alistair turned and left room as Eamon sat down next to her.

"I've heard wonderful things about your brother's estate from Isolde and Alistair," Eamon beamed. "I think what you've done; leaving Harpers Ford and helping your brother is truly noble. You have reclaimed your heritage. Your father would be so proud to see how far you have come."

"Thank you Eamon," Madeline blushed. "It's been truly wonderful having Fergus in my life. I feel…complete. And I feel truly blessed finding my brother led me to your brother."

"Oh yes," Eamon fumbled around his pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. "I'm actually glad you're here Madeline. I found this while going through some of my papers and thought you'd like to see it. It's a letter from your father."

"Really," Madeline tried to keep from trembling as she held out her hand and took parchment.

…

Wynne sat up in bed and looked around. Suddenly feeling a great sense of disquiet she got up and paced around the room.

"Something is going to happen."

After slipping on her shoes, Wynne glanced out the window as lightening lit up the sky.

As the storm raged outside something inside her told her a bigger one was about to be unleashed inside.

Turning, she headed out the door as she silently prayed that she was wrong.

…

Teagan paced around his study listening to the storm. Madeline had not come back and he had attributed that to the rain. Earlier, Ser Perth had told him that it gotten so bad the marketplace shut down. Perhaps she was waiting for the storm to let up.

"Excuse me your Grace." Teagan looked at the door and saw Ser Donall holding a letter.

"What can I do for you?"

"I received a letter from Ser Aimsley at Redcliffe," Ser Donnal opened the letter. "He told me some of your brother's men came to Redcliffe awhile ago to get some crates that were in storage. I was just wondering if you knew about this."

"My brother and I don't really talk that much but I do remember he left some things behind when he moved to the palace."

Teagan took a few steps and paused. His brother would not have requested those crates unless there was something important he left behind.

He rushed over to his desk to reread the letter from Murdock. There was no mention of any crates being shipped to Denerim. He must have had them removed without Murdock's knowledge.

"Please have the carriage brought over," Teagan reached for his coat on the rack and put it on. "I need to get to the palace."

"Yes your grace." Ser Donnal nodded and left the room.

…..

"Your father wrote me about seeing if we could arrange a meeting between Teagan and Elissa to see if they could be a possible match for marriage," Eamon explained. "I believe I received the a few months before the Blight and was so busy I never got around to replying. I recall your mother sending one as well but it must have gotten….lost."

"My parents wanted Elissa and Teagan to marry?"

Madeline didn't notice Isolde come in the room and sit by Eamon. She continued to read the letter.

"Your sister was very mature for her age," Eamon remembered. "After she saved my life we had several conversations and I was impressed with her intelligence and the way she carried herself. You are very much like her."

"Teagan was quite smitten with her," Isolde added. "They flirted a few times and she must have really caught his eye. It was so sweet to see the way he looked at Elissa and he would do things for her when she asked. It was…endearing to watch him be such a gentleman. I'm sure he's been the same way to you as well."

Madeline nodded her head before sucking in her breath and clutching her chest. Momentarily regaining her composure she looked at Isolde.

"Teagan…never told me about this."

"He probably was embarrassed," Eamon laughed.

"Teagan seemed… almost sad when Alistair and Elissa came back to Redcliffe the second time and realized they were together," Isolde remembered.

"But now he has a _second_ chance with you," Eamon smiled.

Madeline shivered slightly and stared at the fire as she held the letter.

"All the papers are signed," Alistair said as he entered the room and sat across from Madeline. "What did I miss?"

"Eamon found a letter my father sent him," Madeline handed him the parchment. "Apparently my parents were interested in seeing if they were compatible for marriage."

"Elissa never told me this," Alistair read the letter. "She did mention how your mother used to drive her crazy trying to match her up with every single noble boy though."

"Elissa probably wasn't aware of it," Eamon took Insole's hand. "This letter was written about six months before…everything happened."

"Did you know Teagan apparently had a crush on Elissa when you were at Redcliffe?" Madeline looked at Alistair.

"What?" Alistair chuckled and shook his head. "No. I would have noticed it and they really didn't talk that much."

"Alistair you grew up in the chantry and you were young. It would be easy for you to not…notice such things." Eamon said gently.

"Oh you mean the poor sheltered chantry boy was too naïve to notice," Alistair raised a brow and frowned. "Teagan would have never done that. He was a wonderful during our time in Redcliffe and a _perfect _gentleman to Elissa."

"Alistair, he was _enchanted_ by her," Isolde looked at him. "And he was a gentleman because he never acted on his feelings."

"What's going on?"

"Come in Brother," Eamon said in a plain tone.

Teagan was standing at the doorway but Madeline continued to stare at the fire even when he sat next to her.

"I've been telling Madeline at how her parents wanted to match you with her with Elissa," Eamon reached for the decanter and poured himself a drink."

"Did you know about this?" Madeline handed the letter to Teagan.

Madeline watched as Teagan read the letter and slowly looked up at her. The regret in eyes said it all for her.

"I'd like to speak to Teagan alone please," Madeline requested.

"Of course," Alistair got up and motioned for Eamon and Isolde to do the same.

"Thank you and please shut the door on your way out," Madeline's hand trembled as she picked up her water glass and took a sip.

…

Wynne sighed as she waved to the chantry priest who asked her to heal three infected blisters on her foot. While her assistance in helping defeat the Blight granted her more freedom; Wynne knew that declining would be looked down upon and cause problems for Alistair so she ended up wasting a lot of her power healing blisters, runny noses, various rashes and other assorted benign maladies that could be dealt with by using a simple salve.

Usually she laughed off these experiences but it irritated her today. Still filled with a great sense of disquiet, Wynne wanted to see Alistair and Madeline if she was still there.

As she turned and went down the corridor, her heart sank when seeing Alistair, Eamon, and Isolde standing a few feet from the sitting room.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her," Alistair folded his arms and shook his head.

"He didn't want her to know about his…fascination with Elissa," Isolde huffed.

The minute she heard Elissa's name, Wynne's heart sank but she met up with them.

"What happened?"

"Why in the Maker did you show the letter to her Eamon?" Alistair demanded.

"What letter?" Wynne asked.

"Bryce Cousland wrote a letter to Eamon about arranging a meeting between Teagan and Elissa," Alistair explained. "Eamon thought it would be a good idea to show Madeline."

"Eamon!" Wynne glared. "What in the Maker's name were you thinking? Madeline still harbors a great deal insecurity when it comes to her sister."

"Wynne I had no idea she would take it that way," Eamon said adamantly.

Wynne suddenly remembered the letter from Eleanor Cousland that Teagan showed and realized he likely never told Madeline about it.

"Oh no," Wynne shook her head and sighed. "Is Teagan in there with Madeline?"

"Wynne," Alistair turned to face her. "When we were at Redcliffe did you ever see Teagan flirt with Elissa or watch her? Because it's getting more and more clear what Isolde is saying is _true_. Teagan was smitten with her!"

For the first time since she could remember, Wynne wished she was back at the Circle. All her concerns were coming to pass and it was far worse than she expected.

"Alistair, I am an old woman." Wynne reasoned. "I can't remember _everything _that went on. I was also helping the people recover from a traumatic event that should have _never_ happened to begin with."

"Well Teagan's silence is certainly telling," Alistair folded his arms and glared. "I can't believe he would do this to Madeline and I thought he was my friend."

"He is your friend Alistair," Wynne insisted.

"I wish we could listen to what they were saying," Isolde pressed her ear against the door.

"Isolde you must enlighten me on the line of the Chant where the Maker says it's alright to eavesdrop on people," Wynne folded her arms. "Wynne is right," Eamon looked at Isolde. "Let's go to the other sitting room."

Isolde briefly glared at Wynne and followed Eamon to the other sitting room.

"Teagan better have a good explanation for this," Alistair said before turning to head to the other room.

Wynne glanced worriedly at the door before walking away from it.

"I just pray that Madeline doesn't jump to conclusions without listening to what Teagan has to say."

…

"I need to know the truth Teagan," Madeline broke her silence and looked him. "Did you know about my parents wanting you to marry Elissa?"

"Yes," Teagan admitted. "But I did not know about it until _after _Elissa and Alistair departed with the group to search for that cure for my brother. I found the letter your mother sent."

Madeline closed her eyes and sighed as Teagan moved closer to her.

"I should have told you," Teagan reached for her hand but Madeline pulled away from him. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I would have been a little upset but not to the degree I am _now_," Madeline looked away. "We promised each other we would _always_ be honest. You of all people know of my constant fear of never being able to live up to my sister's accomplishments. And now I know that not only were my parents wanting to see if you were a match for Elissa, that you were also _smitten_ with her."

"Isolde was exaggerating. It's _not_ what you think at all," Teagan implored.

"I'm thinking everything we shared was a lie and that you only want me because of the resemblance to my sister."

"No! I love _you_ Madeline!" Teagan reached for her hand and was surprised that she did not resist. "Only _you_."

"Then tell me your side of the story. Did you have any sort of feelings for my sister?"

"I thought your sister was… beautiful, brave and selfless. She could have said no when I asked for help in defending Redcliffe but she didn't. She and Alistair worked tirelessly to coordinate that final battle and we won. Isolde was wrong when she said smitten. I was…fascinated by her because most noblewomen are so uninteresting. Most of them seem to only care for themselves. You and your sister were the only exceptions."

"But you found that letter and it made you wonder if there has been no Blight, what would it like if you had met my sister under different circumstances," Madeline wiped her eyes and continued to look Teagan.

"When Alistair and Elissa returned with the cure for Eamon, it was obvious they were together," Teagan began. "Perhaps I did watch them too much but it was because I envied them. I reached a point in my life where I was tired of being alone. Just seeing how they looked at each other; how they were so close, I wanted that."

"So you did think about it." Madeline blinked away tears and looked away.

"For one moment but that is _all_," Teagan admitted. "My brief fascination with your sister made me see how I was not living the life I deserved while meeting and falling in love you has _completed_ my life. All I want is a future with _you_."

Madeline got up from where she sat and limped toward the fireplace as Teagan watched her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Madeline lamented.

"I love you Madeline," Teagan put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to believe that. I know I was wrong for keeping this from you and I am so sorry. It hurts me to see you in so much pain because of me."

"I love you too but I can't…trust you right now," Madeline looked away from Teagan. "I need to be by myself for awhile. Would please have my things sent to my brother's estate?"

"If…that's what you want, I'll have Phillip oversee the packing."

"Thank you." Madeline gave him a quit glance before heading for the door.

"I'm _not _giving up on you," Teagan declared.

Madeline hesitated for a few minutes before finally opening the door and leaving the room.

…

Alistair looked toward the opened door just in time to see Madeline hurrying down the corridor.

"Madeline just ran down the hall!"

"You should go look for her," Eamon said as he poured himself a drink.

"Maybe I should get Wynne," Alistair shrugged.

"You don't know how long she's going to be treating the seneschal's wife. You _need_ to go look for Madeline and see if she's alright."  
"Of course you'd want him to be the dashing hero."

Alistair and Eamon turned to see Teagan coming in the room. He grabbed the decanter then set it down and grabbed the filled goblet.

"I thought you were my friend Teagan," Alistair glared. "Its bad enough knowing you harbored feelings for Elissa but then you hurt her sister."

"I didn't harbor feelings for Elissa. I had a brief…fascination for her which I _never_ acted upon and that was _before_ you two got together and I don't need any castigating from you regarding Madeline. It's killing me to see her hurting and knowing I am to blame for it but it was equally callous to show her a letter from her father."

"I simply thought she'd be interested in seeing something her father wrote," Eamon got up from his chair.

"You needed something to further your plan," Teagan accused.

"Elissa would have turned you down flat even if this so called fascination was during the time we weren't together," Alistair growled. "I'm going to find Madeline. She deserves _better_."

"Yes Alistair go chase after your ghost," Teagan called. "It's what Eamon has wanted all these months.

"I'm sorry it came to this Teagan," Eamon walked over to him.

"Don't you dare think this is over with Eamon," Teagan set down the goblet down. "You can try to push her and Alistair together as much as you desire. I am _not_ going to give up on her."

"You didn't tell her about this."

"There was no point," Teagan bitterly laughed. "She wouldn't have believed me. Madeline is not stupid though and she will eventually figure it out."

"And by that time it won't matter and I'll be happily announcing their engagement," Eamon laughed.

"From this moment on, we are no longer brothers," Teagan declared as he slammed the goblet down on the table. "Take that as you will."

Eamon watched as he left the room then sat down again. He had no doubt that this was not over with and vowed to stay one step ahead of his brother.

…..

Madeline found herself in the garden and didn't care that a light rain was still falling. As she made her way down a cobblestone path her weak side finally gave out and she slipped on of the stones.

"I will _not_ cry," Madeline grimaced as she stood up.

"Madeline," Alistair called out to her and put an arm around her to keep her from tripping. "Are you alright? I was worried about you."

Madeline looked up at Alistair and let him lead her back inside.

He brought her into another room and motioned one of the servants to bring some tea and blanket.

"Thank you," Madeline shivered as Alistair wrapped the blanket around her as she took a sip of tea.

"I'm so sorry Madeline," Alistair looked at her sadly. "I had no idea about any of this."

"I know," Madeline set her cup down. "Could…you arrange a ride for me? I told Teagan some time to myself for awhile. He agreed to have my things brought to my brother's estate."

"Of course I'll do that for you," Alistair put an arm around her and was shocked when she didn't resist. "Anything you need." Suddenly her body shook lightly and he looked up to see her resolve slowly ebbing away.

"You needn't be afraid to cry in front of me," Alistair said gently. "I may be king but I am still human."

Madeline collapsed against him as the sobs erupted from her. After wrapping her arms around him she buried her face in his shoulder and continue to cry. Slowly but nervously, Alistair put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

….

Eamon smiled as he watched Alistair. While his eyes were closed, the contentment etched on his face as he held Madeline said it all.

...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Madeline sat up in bed and glanced at the empty space beside her. After months of sharing a bed with Teagan, she was alone and it hurt. She looked at the promise ring that was still on her finger and tried to remove it but it would not budge. She could understand if it was swollen but it wasn't. The ring would not come off.

Getting out of bed, she felt relieved for leaving extra clothes here when she was working in the courtyard. When one of her dresses became stained; the head housekeeper insisted it be cleaned immediately. Doree even waited outside her room as she changed and when handing her the dress she was promised it would be cleaned and pressed. The next day Madeline found the dress in her room as if nothing had happened to it.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Madeline burst into tears but managed to regain her composure after a few minutes. She couldn't be seen this way for fear it would get back to Fergus and the one thing Madeline did not want was to worry him.

Slipping on a robe, Madeline opened the door and found Soris and Doree walking down the hall towards her. Soris had been surprised when she arrived at the estate yesterday evening. She simply let him and Ser Mallory know that she would be staying there. They asked no questions and she appreciated their discretion. Soris immediately had her room prepared and she collapsed on the bed.

"Excuse me my lady, your belongings from Arl Teagan's estate have arrived," Soris said anxiously.

"Thank you," Madeline nodded. "Please have them brought up and unpacked."

"I have your bath ready for you in the room next to yours," Doree smiled. "I'll have a tray brought to the upstairs dining room and then oversee the unpacking."

"Thank you," Madeline forced a smile. "I'm really not up to receiving any visitors for the time being. In case anyone comes by, please let them know I am indisposed or something."

"Don't worry," Soris promised. "We'll let everyone know."  
"I'll let you know when I'm ready for guests again," Madeline turned and headed for the bathing room.

…..

"He is in his study," Philip led Wynne down the corridor. "I must warn you though; he is not in the best mood."

"Is he drunk?" Wynne sighed.

"He is drinking earlier than normal," Phillip admitted. "I'm glad you're here Enchanter Wynne."

"Thank you. I think I'll be able to handle him," Wynne opened the door of the study.

Teagan didn't look up when the door shut as he continued to stare out the window. He was unshaven and it looked as if he had slept in his clothes.

"Here to say _I told you so_?" Teagan turned and faced her. "You don't have to. I've been flagellating myself all night."

Wynne made herself comfortable in a chair and watched as Teagan went back to his, "I should be angry at you but I can see you're doing a good job punishing yourself. I just don't understand why you didn't show her the letter from her mother. This could have been avoided if you had simply told her."

"I should have realized Bryce would send a letter too," Teagan poured a drink and set it down.

"_Teagan_!" Wynne raised her voice. "I can't believe you can say that considering what's happened!"

"No!" Teagan shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way! What I meant is I should have anticipated my brother. What he did to… further his agenda was callous and I hate him for it."

"Eamon exploited Madeline's greatest vulnerabilities," Wynne sighed. "He used her desire for a connection to her family as well as her fear of always being compared to her sister. Now you understand _why_ you should have told Madeline. It still would have stung but I fear this has set her back."

"Wynne I just don't understand," Teagan agonized. "How could she doubt my love? Yes I may have paid a bit too much attention to Elissa but I barely knew her. We flirted briefly when all of you first arrived. And when your group came back a couple of months later with the cure, it was obvious Elissa and Alistair were together. I think we chatted twice them and once before the battle."

"I saw the way you looked at Elissa."

"Yes I did look at her! How could I not? Here was this beautiful women clad in chain mail walking towards me. And when Elissa told me who she was, what happened to her family, and seeing her strength and grace firsthand….it was amazing."

"Elissa did possess an amazing amount of will," Wynne remembered. "And Alistair really helped her get past her grief."

"It was… touching to see them and it made me realize what was missing in my life. I _wanted_ that," Teagan remembered.

"Did you tell Madeline that?"

"Yes," Teagan sighed. "I also told her I barely spoke to her sister. I don't know if she believed anything I said."

"All I heard when I got back is that Alistair arranged a ride for her to her brother's."

"Madeline said she needed time to think and asked me to have all her things brought there," Teagan picked up his goblet and hastily set it down. "I can't begin to tell you…how much it hurt seeing her belongings being packed and carted away."

"I'm sure it did," Wynne said gently. "But look on the bright side; Madeline did _not_ say she never wanted to see you again."

I bet Eamon already has the royal wedding already planned," Teagan picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Sadly you're probably right," Wynne shook her head. "But that does _not_ mean you should give up. Madeline is hurt right now. You will need to earn her trust again but the fact she did not outright dismiss you Teagan…there is still love there."

"But how can I compete with Alistair… and my brother?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Teagan," Wynne said firmly. "I overheard your name being mentioned during breakfast and it was not said pleasantly."

"Alistair and I had a…brief exchange before I left the palace," Teagan scowled. "And what exactly happened to you last night?"

"I was called away to attend to the seneschal's wife," Wynne shook her head in disgust. "If I had known the majority of the nobility suffer from hypochondria, it would have taken me longer to accept Alistair's offer as advisor."

"What am I going to do Wynne?" Teagan paced around the room. "How can I win her back if she doesn't trust me?"

"Its _not_ like you're never going to see her," Wynne said encouragingly. "The estate is not far. She'll be out and about in Denerim and there will be functions that both of you will attend. Just give it some time. You should also do something that will really make her take notice. It needs to be something that shows her the depth of your feelings, something that makes her see how much you want her back and what you are willing to do."

"You're telling me to patient but to sweep her off her feet," Teagan's eyes widened. "And how am I supposed to do that and with the King of Ferelden waiting to rescue her like she's a bird with a broken wing?"

"You are a smart man Teagan. I'm sure the inspiration will come to you."

"I just wish Alistair would realize Eamon is manipulating him."

"I think…he does realize it but he doesn't…care," Wynne sighed.

"What do you mean Wynne? Are you saying he wants to recreate what he had with Elissa?"

"No. It's not really that," Wynne sat up in the chair. "Alistair doesn't see Madeline as Elissa. While there is no doubt some of her traits remind him of her; I've come to believe he feels a sense of obligation to her since she's Elissa's sister. He also genuinely likes her because she treats him like a normal person."

"Maybe I've been drinking too much because I'm still lost," Teagan pushed the Brandy decanter away.

"Deep down I think he does realize Eamon is pushing him but there is a part of him that is afraid to move on. Madeline provides a connection to Elissa. He feels…safe with her. You've seen those noblewomen pounce on him. It makes him uncomfortable. Unfortunately your brother sees all of this as well and that's when the manipulation occurs."

"So what you're saying is Alistair would rather recreate what he had with Elissa than move on. It gives him comfort."

"As I said before I truly believe he knows she's not Elissa but there is a similar familiarity that makes him feel comfortable. A part of him is afraid to fully move on while the other part of him doesn't want to," Wynne said frustratedly.

"It's going to hurt Madeline when she realizes this!" Teagan got up and paced around the room. "Can't you do anything? Can't you speak to Alistair or talk to Madeline?"

"Teagan, I told Alistair I was going to the chantry. He doesn't even know I'm here. There is just _no_ talking to him about this now and as for Madeline; I plan to visit her in a few days. I'm sure she's going to have a lot of questions for me. I can't make any promises. She needs to find her own way and I have faith she will."

"I miss her Wynne," Teagan sighed. "I know this probably sounds maudlin but I feel incomplete again and it feels _worse_ than it did before I met her."

"As angry and hurt as she is, I have _no_ doubt she misses you as well." Wynne smiled.

"I just wish she would realize I love her for who she is and not because she looks like Elissa."

"Madeline just needs to realize her path is her own and that she is special for who she is and not because she is Elisa's sister."

"Thank you for coming over and not being angry," Teagan said gratefully.

"I was prepared to beat some sense into you but its obvious you have punished yourself," Wynne waved her hand and a blue mist enveloped Teagan. "Just a rejuvenation spell because you look like you haven't slept."

"Thank you," Teagan sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I spent the night thinking what I could have done differently."

"And did you learn anything?" Wynne folded her arms.

"I know I should have showed her the letter from her mother. And when she comes back to me I will _never_ keep anything from her again."

"Good," Wynne smiled as she removed a letter from her pack and set it down. "Would you mind having this letter sent to Harpers Ford for me?"

"Of course. I presume this is for Byron and Zevran,"

"Yes. I figure they would want to know what's going on."

"Should I expect Byron to be destroying all of the paintings here and Zevran's blade against my throat?"

"I'm sure they will be angry but I doubt it will come to that," Wynne chuckled. "I told them to come to the palace first when they get here so I can talk to them."

"It's a relief to know Byron won't have Zevran kill me," Teagan said sarcastically as he put the decanter away. "Is there problems at palace getting letter sent out?"

"I just didn't want certain prying eyes to get wind of this letter," Wynne frowned.

"Isolde," Teagan growled. "She only said what she said to get in Eamon's good graces and to get even with me because I've never fallen for her act. Maker forgive me but I hate her! Elissa should have let Jowan used blood magic on her."

"Teagan!" Wynne exclaimed. "Connor would be a without a mother!"

"Wynne, he pretty much doesn't have a mother now!" Teagan retorted.

"That's true," Wynne shook her head. "But you have to remember, people like Isolde will eventually get what's coming to them."

"It will never be soon enough for that bitch," Teagan paced around the room."

"Well she's made it obvious that I am not one of her favorite persons," Wynne arched her brow. "She'd have me sent back to the Circle if she could."

"If Isolde ever bothers, tell her you know about how she would _conveniently_ forget to tell the servants to bring food to Alistair when he was still living at Redcliffe. The knights took it upon themselves to make sure he was fed and when I came to Redcliffe, I gave them money to make sure he was clothed and I arranged for two scribes to teach him before he was sent away. Eamon only knows a fraction of Isolde's abuses. The fact that you know some of our family's dark secrets will quiet her down."

"Alistair _never_ told me this!"

"That part of his life is still very painful for him to remember. I tried so hard to get Eamon to let me bring him to Rainesfere. The area is remote and nobody would have known about his lineage. I had servants who would have helped care for him. But I was barely twenty one years old and Eamon said I was too young to handle a child and rule a bannorn."

"He would have been better off with you," Wynne got up from her chair and took Eamon's hand. "You are a good man Teagan. You have compassion and empathy while your brother has pushed his to the side because they don't fit with his agenda. Does Alistair even know what you did for him?"

"No," Teagan admitted. "I don't think Eamon does either."

"Well perhaps one of these days they should know," Wynne kissed his cheek. "I need to get back. Don't give up and keep the faith. We'll talk soon."

"Thank you Wynne. Come down to the Market Place next week. I'll be selling the first string of horses that were bred and raised in Rainesfere."

"I'd love to see them," Wynne smiled. "I'll see you then. Now go take a bath and get something to eat."

As Wynne turned to leave the study, she took one last glance at Teagan and saw that he was lost in his thoughts again.

…..

*Five Days Later*

"Excuse me Madeline."

Madeline looked up from the papers she was reading and saw Soris smiling nervously at her.

"Is there something wrong Soris?" Madeline went back to her reading, waiting for Soris's reply.

"Enchanter Wynne is in the hall and would like to see you."

"Since its lovely day, bring her out here and have some tea sent."

"Really?" Soris's eyes widened.

"Yes," Madeline sighed. "I know I have not been in the best mood as of late and I apologize for that. I want things to get back to normal and establish a routine now that I am living here and that includes having guests."

"You have not been cross with any of us Madeline."

"I'm glad," Madeline looked up and smiled at him. "And please let me know if I ever do."

"Um…yes Madeline." Soris looked around before scratching his head. "I guess I should get Enchanter Wynne."

"Thank you," Madeline got up from her chair and walked slowly towards the garden.

…

"How is she doing Soris?" Wynne asked as they went walked down corridor.

"Madeline has been…very quiet. This is the first time she's been outside in days. I told the servants not to gossip about it and I haven't said anything to Shianni yet because you know how she gets."

"Indeed I do," Wynne chuckled. "I must say, the estate looks wonderful and everyone seems so happy. I think the only other places I've seen this much contentment is at the palace, Sighard's and of course Teagan's."

"Madeline is very good to us and Teyrn Cousland's men treat us well," Soris said. "Everyone loves working here."

"That's good to know," Wynne smiled.

"I need to go tell the cook to make some tea," Soris smiled. The door to the courtyard is to the right."

"Thank you Soris. It was nice chatting with you."

"Likewise Enchanter Wynne," Soris bowed his head before turning back to head to the kitchen.

….

Wynne enjoyed the fragrance of the flowers and the gentle breeze that wafted through the trees as she made her way down the stone path to the fountain that was in the center of the courtyard. Remembering the gardens at the estate in Harpers, she could see Madeline worked hard making this for her brother. Having visited many estates since living in Denerim this was one of the few that actually felt like an actual home.

"Hello Wynne."

Turning to her right, she found Madeline slowly walking toward her. She was dressed in a simple blue tunic dress and her hair was arranged in a single long braid that went well below her neck. Wynne immediately grew concerned for the dark circles under her eyes made it obvious she wasn't sleeping but what worried her more was how Madeline's limp seemed more pronounced.

"Excuse me," A servant hastily said as she brushed past Wynne and set down a tray on one of the tables.

"Thank you Amberlee," Madeline nodded approvingly. "Come join me Wynne."

"I was expecting you to be angry with me," Wynne said cautiously as she sat down one of the chairs. "I came by because I was worried about you."

"I remember the things you told me about Redcliffe," Madeline poured a cup of tea and set it before Wynne. "Fighting the undead, helping the wounded and dealing with Connor's possession. There certainly wasn't enough time to look at Teagan fawning over my sister."

"It _wasn't_ like that," Wynne watched Madeline pour another cup and set it down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there the night this came out. Unfortunately I was called away to aid another hypochondriac noble because had I been there I would have said Isolde was exaggerating."

"I'm sure she was but Teagan did _not_ deny it. He admitted it as well as confessed to not telling me about the letter my mother sent to Eamon,

"He should have told you," Wynne agreed.

"So what did you see?" Madeline looked at Wynne.

"Your sister actually flirted with Teagan _first._"

"What?" Madeline raised her brow. "But Redcliffe was in state of chaos when you got there. Why would she do that?"

"Your sister would always try to help people feel at ease in any way she could and that would occasionally include…flirting. This was before she was with Alistair and as I recall Teagan was quite surprised but it helped him to relax."

"But he did look at her," Madeline looked away.

"I've seen how some of the noblemen have looked at you at some of the gatherings we've been to." Wynne reminded. "Your sister was a beautiful young woman as you are. Teagan couldn't help but take notice of the woman in silver chainmail walking towards him in the Chantry. I also have seen him look at you as well but there is a difference. When he looks at you Madeline, there is love in his eyes."

"And what about when you returned to Redcliffe with cure for Eamon? Isolde said he was staring at both Elissa and Alistair."

"He may have been watching them but it wasn't for the reasons she was assuming," Wynne set her cup down.

"Then what was it then?"

"I'm sure he told you about his childhood and his lack of a real family upbringing. You know he was sent away to Kirkwall during the rebellion and when that ended he lived at the palace when his sister married Maric and became queen. She did her best to have him educated and provide stability for him and such but she was also busy helping Ferelden rebuild. He eventually went back to Redcliffe and helped his brother with the arling before inheriting Rainesfere. He was barely twenty one when he became bann. Teagan was so busy trying to be everything for everyone one that he forgot about himself. He barely had anytime to form any serious relationships aside with the ones he had with his family. I think seeing Alistair and Elissa made him realize what he was missing in his life. It became a catalyst for him to want to change. And meeting you filled the emptiness in his life."

"So he wanted what Alistair got," Madeline folded her arms. "And he thought he could have his second chance when he met me."

"Madeline Rose Cousland! You know very well that is _not_ what I meant. Teagan and Elissa barely spoke. He never got to know her the way he knows you. When he watched Alistair and Elissa it was because he realized he wanted someone to share his life with."

Madeline poured herself another cup but immediately set it down and sank back in her chair.

"You miss him," Wynne watched as Madeline dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"More than you will ever realize," Madeline sighed. "But I can't…trust him right now. I just can't get over that he was smitten…with my sister and that my parents were interested in marrying her off to him. And it hurts knowing he didn't tell me."

"Would you have been upset if Teagan had been honest and revealed all of this to you earlier on?"

"Yes. But I probably would have gotten over it sooner because of him telling me," Madeline replied bitterly. "Teagan _kept_ this from me. It makes me think he only wanted…"

"You know that is _not_ true," Wynne interrupted. "Teagan loves you. You must still love him; you're still wearing the promise ring he gave you."

"Of course I still love him! But I can't forget… " Madeline looked down at the ring on her finger and I tried to pull it off. "And I would have already put the ring in my jewelry chest but it won't budge. I don't understand it. My finger is not swollen. I can remove rings from my other fingers without any difficulty, just not this one. I don't suppose you have a spell that could help me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any ring removing spells." Wynne smirked. "It will come off your finger eventually."

"I told Teagan I needed time to think," Madeline continued to try pulling the ring off her finger.

"Perhaps this time apart will be good for you," Wynne said gently. "You need to take this time to learn to _stop_ comparing yourself to your sister. You are not expected to be another Elissa. Your name is Lady Madeline Rose Cousland."

"It brought everything back Wynne," Madeline said as she watched the trees sway in the breeze. "The thought of my parents wanting to see if Teagan was a match for Elissa makes me so…angry. As they were planning this, did they ever once think about me? Did they ever wonder about who I might marry? Or did they assume I'd remain unmarried and _alone_?"

"I'm sorry Madeline," Wynne reached over and squeezed her hand. "I should have realized this would open up some old scars."

"It's alright," Madeline stifled a yawn. "It's just something I have to get over… again."

"I see you haven't been sleeping well," Wynne remarked. "You've been avoiding your dreams."

"I get a few hours a night. I don't care if Elissa and I share this….twin connection. She is the _last_ person I want to see in my dreams right now. I've been using a Qunari meditation I learned from a merchant who left the Qun. I focus on one thing before falling asleep and that becomes the foundation for my dream world."

"I know the technique," Wynne said exasperatedly. "Sooner or later it will stop working. The mind _needs_ to dream and you have an…extraordinary gift that is virtually unheard of for non mages. I know you're angry but please don't take what you've experienced previously for granted."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes and this gift is just as much of a curse as it is a blessing."

"Since being honest is important to you; I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of writing to Byron and Zev about what happened. I thought you should have some friends here for support but I see you're doing pretty well on your own."

"You didn't have to do that," Madeline chuckled lightly. "But thank you. I have to admit it will be nice to see them."

"Are you going to tell Fergus?"

"I don't want to worry him," Madeline picked up her cup and took a sip. "Fergus sees Teagan as a brother and I don't want to ruin that relationship they have. If the situation …doesn't change then perhaps I will."

"Excuse me Lady Madeline but you received a note from the king."

Madeline turned to see Soris running down the path and reached for the note.

"Did you know about this?" Madeline looked at Wynne before looking at the note.

"He knew I was coming to see you but didn't mention anything about sending a note," Wynne shrugged.

"There is also a carriage outside waiting," Soris added.

"What does the note say?"

"He says there's something wrong with the apple tree in the gardens and that the groundskeeper has tried everything," Madeline looked up from reading.

"Oh did he now?" Wynne folded her arms. "You know I could give your apologies if you aren't up to riding back with me."

"Wynne, the minute I read apple tree, I _knew_ I would be going to the palace," Madeline chuckled wearily. "I haven't left the estate since everything happened. I need to get out as well as establish a routine again. I was planning to next week but I guess I could start now."

"What you were planning to do next week?"

"Training mostly but Fergus gave the task of purchasing some milking cows for the alienage in Highever during Livestock week. I understand this is the first time since the Blight, that ranchers will be bringing their cattle and other livestock for sale. Soris told me there's even an open area outside the city where they set it up for citizens interested in seeing more than what will be shown in the marketplace."

"The Marketplace is going to smell rather…unpleasant next week," Wynne chuckled.

"I'm also thinking about purchasing a horse," Madeline said between bites of a biscuit.

"A horse?" Wynne coughed and reached for the napkin to cover her mouth.

"Yes. Remember when I told you that I used to ride when I was learning to walk again after that final treatment? I want to start riding again."

"Is there any specific breed you are looking for?"

"No. I figure I will know the moment I see the horse."

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Wynne said between sips. "I didn't even know you had a stable here."

"There used to be but I'll be using the livery the way most nobles do," Madeline said as she stood up. "Riding used to make me feel so free. I want that feeling again and I think it will help me be able to think things through."

"If that's what you need then you should do it," Wynne said encouragingly.

"Thank you Wynne," Madeline smiled. "And thank you for coming by. It felt good talking."

"I'll always be there for your Madeline," Wynne got up from her chair. "Now I think we better head off to the palace."

"I'll meet you outside," Madeline walked her to the doorway. "I need to change and freshen up before going to the palace."

"Alright," Wynne chuckled and shook her head as she watched Madeline hurry down the hall.

…

Alistair paced around his study as Eamon sat in a chair going through documents.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent the note and carriage to the estate," Alistair said worriedly.

"Will you stop worrying," Eamon chuckled. "I told you earlier it was a wonderful idea."

"I know but what if she's…not interested and declines."

"Believe me Alistair; Madeline will not say no," Eamon laughed. "Now just be patient and wait for them to arrive."

"Alright," Alistair sighed and sat down on his chair.

…..

Wynne sat on the bench and watched Madeline talk with the groundskeeper. She had changed into a green velvet dress and let her hair down to flow around her shoulders.

"How is she doing?" Alistair said as he sat down.

"Madeline hasn't withered away if that is what you assumed," Wynne looked at Alistair.

"I see that," Alistair smiled as he watched her. "It looks like she is handling the breakup well."

"They did_ not_ end things Alistair," Wynne frowned. "Madeline told me she needs time to think."

"Of course she said that," Alistair said as he got up. "But I am sure she'll make the right choice in the end."

Wynne shook her head and sighed as she watched Alistair approach Madeline and the groundskeeper.

…

Madeline and Alistair watched the groundskeeper walked down the path and disappeared around the corner.

"I feel really silly for having you come here," Alistair said sheepishly as they walked towards the fountain

"It's alright," Madeline laughed softly. "The mulch I recommended will help the leaves from turning yellow. I'm just surprised your groundskeeper didn't know."

"Well he knows now," Alistair grinned. "Is it alright for me to say I am happy to see you? I've been worried about you."

"Thank you Alistair," Madeline blushed.

"Since you're here, I think its time I introduce you to Marco," Alistair grinned and turned just in time to see a man running after a mabari.

"Come here boy," Alistair called.

Madeline watched the dog bark happily as it ran toward them before slowing down and growling instinctively.

"It's alright boy," Alistair said gently as he put an arm around Madeline.

The dog approached Madeline and sniffed her before giving them a questioning whimper.

"He's confused Alistair," Madeline loosened her grip on him. "He obviously remembers Elissa but my scent is different."

"Hello Marco," Madeline held out her hand and he cautiously sniffed it before giving it a lick. "You certainly are a handsome dog!"

His light brown coat was so glossy, it looked like polished leather and aside from the long scar on his side; he looked absolutely perfect. As angry as she felt, Madeline couldn't believe that she was petting her sister's Mabari.

"He got that scar from an ogre," Alistair said as he reached over to pet him. "Marco is now officially retired from killing darkspawn and spends his days either with me or at the kennels. He's sired three litters of puppies so far."

"Shall I have them brought over, your Majesty?" The weary kennel master asked as he rubbed his brow.

"Please do," Alistair looked up at him and nodded.

The kennel master let out a whistle and several puppies came running around a side path and playfully jumped on Marco.

"Puppies!" Madeline exclaimed as she sat down on the grass next to Alistair and watched Marco patiently put up with be being pounced upon. They looked to be about six months old and while two were the same color as Marco, the other was dark brown.

Madeline reached out for the puppies but they hovered around their father until one of the lighter colored ones looked at her.

"Come on," Madeline said encouragingly.

Slowly the puppy trotted towards her and carefully sniffed her hand. Madeline watched as it barked a few times before jumping on her.

"Hey now," Madeline laughed as the puppy nearly knocked her over as it tried to lick her face.

"He's imprinted on you," Alistair grinned. "That means he's yours."

"What?" Madeline looked at him as she held the puppy.

"While the apple tree did have problems, I wanted you to come to the palace to give you one of the puppies," Alistair admitted.

"You mean…I can keep…" Madeline looked at the puppy.

"He's yours Madeline."

Madeline looked briefly away and wiped her eyes before looking at the puppy then at Alistair.

"Thank you," Madeline got up and hugged Alistair. "I promise I'll take good care of him."

"You're welcome," Alistair chuckled.

Madeline gasped and let go of Alistair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so…forward."

Alistair looked at Madeline and smirked at her, "It's alright. There is no decree saying the King of Ferelden can't be hugged."

"I'm glad," Madeline smiled. "I just don't know how I can repay you."

"Seeing the joy on your face is enough for me," Alistair grinned. "And not to diminish that but I'm afraid he's not quite done with his training. He's got about a month to go and you'll need to come to the palace a couple of times a week to assist the trainer."

The kennel master coughed making both of them look up at him.

"Makers breath! I am so sorry," Alistair said apologetically to the man before looking at Madeline. "This is Jerrick, my kennel master. He'll be finishing up the training for your dog"

"Hello Jerrick," Madeline smiled at the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Madeline," Jerrick bowed. "Have you thought of a name for your hound? It will make things easier because I have a different training routine for the dogs that are not bound for the army."

Madeline looked down at the puppy that was growling and attacking his shadow. As soon as she reached over and touched him, he jumped in her lap.

"Max," She looked at Jerrick who looked relieved that she had chosen a name so quickly.

"Excellent," Jerrick smiled. "You'll need to come to kennel's twice a week for the next month but after that you will be able to take him home."

"Thank you," Madeline said as she petted Max.

"I'll let you know which days, she'll be coming," Alistair looked at Jerrick.

"Thank you your Majesty," Jerrick bowed. "I should take them back to the kennels before the groundskeepers start ranting."

"Of course," Alistair took Madeline's hand and helped her stand up.

"Goodbye Max," Madeline gave him one last pet and watched as Jerrick motioned for two assistants standing in the distance. "I'll see you soon."

"Would you like to stay and have supper with Wynne and me?" Alistair looked at her hopefully. "We can work out a schedule afterwards and the carriage will take you back to your brothers."

"I'd love too have supper with the both of you," Madeline smiled. "But… I would like to wash up first."

"There's a washroom on the right as you get inside. If you get lost to the dining room, one of the servants will show you the way," Alistair said.

"Thank you Alistair, I'll see you then."

Madeline turned and hurried down back to where Wynne was sitting.

…..

Wynne watched Madeline as she headed down the path toward the estate. She could only smile and nod when hearing about Alistair's gift of the puppy due to having seen the kennel master earlier. It was fitting that Madeline get a puppy sired from Marco but she couldn't help but question the other motives for this.

"Did Madeline tell you she's joining us for supper?" Alistair sat down on the bench, the elation on his face clearly evident.

"Yes," Wynne looked at him. "It looks like you enjoyed giving her the puppy."

"I did," Alistair grinned. "Seeing her face light up and the hug she gave me…it made me see things more clearly."

"And just what are you seeing?" Wynne folded her arms.

"I really am beginning to think Madeline and I can have a future together."

"She's _not_ Elissa Alistair," Wynne said in the gentlest tone she could muster. "Do you even have feelings for her?"

"Wynne, I _know_ she's not Elissa," Alistair stood up. "And I do care for her. This would be my way of keeping my promise to Elissa. I would be able to take care of her."

"She doesn't seem ill to me," Wynne shrugged.

"Wynne," Alistair chuckled. "You know what I mean. It would also be so much easier to be with her. Like I said, I do care about her and I _like_ her. Madeline is the only woman my age that I have ever been able to have an actual conversation with since becoming king. I know it would _never_ be like how it was with Elissa but she's special in her own way. And she would make an excellent queen."

"You're not planning to spring this on her are you?" Wynne got up. "I don't think she's ready for it."

"No and please don't say anything to her. I want to take my time and continue to get to know her and…hopefully help her get over Teagan."

"But she hasn't ended things with him."

"He doesn't deserve her," Alistair growled. "Look at all the secrets he kept from her."

"I think you're angry because of Teagan's little crush on Elissa," Wynne said exasperatedly.

"Why would I be angry at that?" Alistair laughed. "Elissa never noticed. What bothers me is that he was using Madeline to get what he couldn't have with Elissa."

"It's not like that Alistair and you know it."

"What I know is Teagan is _no_ longer my friend. He is my subject and I am his king and that will be the extent of our relationship. And if he wants Madeline, he's going to be in for a fight. I'll see you in the dining room."

Wynne sighed and watched him walk down the path and around the corner. Everything she had feared was coming true and it was far worse than she ever imagined it.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Wynne arrived at Teagan's estate only to find a carriage waiting for her.

"He's set up outside the city with his ranch manager," Phillip explained. "The driver will take you there."

"Thank you," Wynne smiled and got in the carriage.

The marketplace was bursting with small pens that contained horses, cattle, and even smaller livestock like sheep and goats. There was even an area reserved by the chantry for chickens. A myriad of cages made getting to the chantry's entrance like navigating a maze. The area outside the city was set up for people to purchase larger quantities of livestock and to see the horses in action.

As they rode out of the city, Wynne saw the open grassy areas set up with pavilions and pens. There were people scattered about surveying the cattle and horses. The carriage slowed down near pen that contained several horses.

"Arl Teagan is in the pavilion," the driver said as helped Wynne out of the carriage.

"Thank you," Wynne said as she watched a horse gallop around the pen as the others were near a pile of hay.

"You made it."

Wynne turned to see Teagan walking towards her.

"Teagan your horses are…beautiful," Wynne remarked as she watched the chestnut colored horse trot around the pen.

"The horse prancing around the pen was the one I was planning to give Madeline," Teagan said wistfully.

"He's beautiful," Wynne smiled. "I love how his eyes are surrounded in white, like he's wearing a mask."

"Let's head inside," Teagan lead her to the pavilion. "We can sit and talk."

…

Madeline looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Wearing black leather riding breeches made her feel inspired. While she was taught how a proper noble woman should ride a horse, Madeline always found it restrictive to ride side saddle. She preferred riding astride because it allowed for more freedom and luckily it was no longer considered scandalous the way it used to be.

Putting on her cloak, she headed outside where a carriage was waiting to take her and Ser Mallory outside of town to purchase livestock for Highever and if she was lucky, she'd be riding back to the livery on her own.

…

"Well isn't that wonderful," Teagan sank into his chair. "A puppy sired from her sister's very own Mabari."

"The wedding isn't being planned yet," Wynne chuckled as she positioned her chair to get a better view of the horses from the pavilion's entrance.

"Damn Eamon," Teagan growled. "I bet he suggested this to Alistair."

"Actually it was Alistair's idea but Eamon would not stop gloating about it," Wynne shook her head and sighed.

"How is she?" Teagan sat up in his chair. "There were a few times I passed the estate and wanted to stop and see her."

"Madeline is doing well given the circumstances," Wynne looked at Teagan. "She's very hurt but it's _not_ just about you. This has revived some of the anger she harbors towards her parents. It made her wonder if they ever thought about her when trying to see if you were a match for Elissa."

"Oh Maker," Teagan lamented. "This could have been avoided if I told her."

"Teagan, it would have been easier on you if you had but the issue with her parents would have still lingered."

"It _never_ occurred to me that this would open up old wounds," Teagan sighed. "She's come so far since that first day we met her."

"She definitely has," Wynne agreed. "I'm hoping this is a setback and her confidence returns."

"Did she…say anything about me?" Teagan looked at Wynne hopefully.

….

Madeline watched as three milking cows were tagged and led away to the area where sold livestock go before they are sent to their destination. It was a beautiful day to be out as she walked down the makeshift path looking at the horses being offered for sale by the various ranchers. There were pavilions set up where people would go in to obviously make deals with the ranchers. The owner of the cows agreed to lower the price, since three would be purchased and Ser Mallory was still talking with the owner giving her the chance to see the horses. While there were many beautiful horses, none of them stood out. There were also many ranchers who tried selling her a _proper ladies horse_, which meant the ones that were trained to trot. Closing her eyes, she remembered Piper and how they would race down the valley.

The sound of a horse whinnying made her look toward the direction it came from and in the distance she saw a reddish brown steed prancing around his pen.

Madeline let out a gasp as she approached the pen. The horse was completely brown except for a patch of white that covered his eyes like a mask.

There was a pavilion set up by the pen but Madeline saw a man on the other side tending to the three other horses.

Madeline looked around and climbed over the pen and approached horse.

"You are magnificent," Madeline held her hand out and waited.

The horse snorted then slowly approached her. Sniffing her palm he exhaled out his nose before giving a nicker.

"You are so beautiful," Madeline gently stroked his neck before walking over to the man.

"He likes you." the man smiled.

He had a heavy Nevarran accent and looked to be in his early fifties.

"Is that a Nevarran Steed?" Madeline looked back at the horse.

"No," the man chuckled. "He's half Nevarran and half Ferelden. "He's got the strength and hardiness of our horses back home, but was bred to have the more mellow temperament of your Ferelden ponies."

"Can he run?"

"You can ride him if you like," the man offered. "I'll follow along on one of the other horses."

"Might I have your name good sir?" Madeline held out her hand. "I am Lady Madeline Cousland, sister of Teyrn Fergus Cousland."

"My name is Mikhail and it's a pleasure to meet you," The man shook her hand. "I can tell that you have ridden before."

"His name was Piper and he was attacked by darkspawn," Madeline looked away. "I had to…"

"I'm sorry," Mikhail said sympathetically. "I have a special place in my heart for all the horses I've had in my life. They have all helped shaped who I am. I can see Piper did the same for you."

"Thank you," Madeline smiled. "Piper will always be in my heart but I miss riding. I miss the feeling of it."

"Well, he's saddled and ready for you," Mikhail winked.

Madeline approached the horse and it bobbed its head as if nodding. She reached over and stroked him and mounted him.

"Easy boy," Madeline tightly held onto the reigns while scratching the horse's ears.

The horse chortled his appreciation and trotted toward Mikhail who had opened the gate.

"Ride around the area, I will catch up to you."

"Thank you," Madeline smiled as she gently nudged the horse to go faster.

…

"Teagan you are putting me in an awkward position," Wynne got up to get a better look at the two riders who went by. "Madeline told me she misses you but that does not mean she's ready to come back to you yet."

The auburn hair blowing in the breeze was enough for her to realize it was Madeline riding the horse.

"Thank you," Teagan sighed. "You don't know how much this means to mean to know this. I still don't know how I will ever be able to compete with Alistair. I just wish I would have given her that horse. I know she would have loved him. Two and a half years ago he was born with a bad leg. Everybody wanted to put him down but I said _no_. I even had a mage from the collective help heal him. It was hard work but he's proven to be one of the fastest as well as one of the gentlest. He's at the age that he has to be sold though. I suppose if things change, I could give her another horse but it won't be…the same."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Teagan because Madeline is riding that horse," Wynne watched Madeline slow down to let the other man catch up to her.

"You're teasing me," Teagan rushed out of the chair and stood by Wynne.

"Maker! She is riding him," Teagan shielded his eyes from the sun's glare. "That man she's riding with is Mikhail, my rancher. Did you tell her I was going to be here?"

"Madeline told me she was going to buy livestock for her brother and was considering purchasing a horse."

'Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case she never came," Wynne watched Teagan and chuckled softly when seeing the smile on his face.

….

Madeline tightened the reigns and the horse slowed down to a trot and she gave him a scratch.

The run around the area filled her with an exhilaration and inspiration she had not felt since riding Piper. There was no lingering doubt; she would be purchasing this horse.

"You ride wonderfully," Mikhail said breathlessly as he caught up with her.

"Thank you Mikhail," Madeline smiled. "Whatever he costs, I'll take him."

"He's one hundred sovereigns," Mikhail grinned.

"Excellent," Madeline directed the horse towards Ser Mallory who was standing by the carriage. "I've recently been given a Mabari by the king and I'd love to have him follow along as we're riding. Will that be a problem?"

"These horses are trained around Mabaris and other breeds my lady," Mikhail grinned. "You should not have any difficulties."

"Wonderful! Now once I pay, can I ride him to the Denerim Livery? My brother has plenty of space reserved and I intend to ride him every chance I get."

"Of course you can ride him," Mikhail laughed. "I bet you already have a name for him."

"His name is Chance," Madeline scratched the side of the horse. "I'm only here today because of my aunt taking the chance in believing in me. Most of my life has been about chances."

"That is a very fitting name for him," Mikhail smiled. "He had a bad leg when he was born but the owner insisted we not put him down. He even had healers brought in."

"Please tell the owner he has the finest horses here," Madeline said as she got off the horse and walked over to a grinning Ser Mallory. "He's obviously a good man."

"He most definitely is and has a great passion for his horses," Mikhail said. "I thought I saw him with somebody before you came otherwise, I'd bring you to talk to him."

"I'd love to meet him. Perhaps we will cross paths one day at the livery. He's also more than welcome to visit me at my brother's estate."

"I will be sure to tell him," Mikhail grinned.

"My lady, I see you found what you were searching for," Ser Mallory nodded approvingly as he inspected the horse. "What a handsome steed."

"Thank you," Madeline mounted the horse again and looked at Mikhail. "This is Ser Mallory; he'll be handling the transaction."

Madeline watched as the men shook hands then look at her.

"How much for this fine steed?" Ser Mallory asked.

"Its one hundred sovereigns," Madeline said as she took hold of the reins.

"I can see your love for him and since you have been a delight to talk to, you can have him for eighty sovereigns," Mikhail smiled.

"How much do we have left or do we have to go back to estate?" Madeline looked at Ser Mallory.

"After purchasing that other cow, there's 92 sovereigns left," Ser Mallory grinned.

"Don't bother counting it," Madeline said excitedly. "Just hand him the purse."

"As you wish my lady," Ser Mallory laughed.

"It's been a pleasure Mikhail," Madeline reached over and held out her hand and he shook it. "I happen to know the Bann of Harpers Ford and will be sure to tell him about your horses."

"Thank you," Mikhail bowed.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to ride for a bit before heading to the livery," Madeline scratched Chance on his side.

"I'll have the carriage come by the livery, my lady." Ser Mallory said as he handed the purse to Mikhail.

"Thank you," Madeline said as she gently nudged the horse to move.

Riding around the area, Madeline quickly regained more of her confidence and encouraged Chance to go faster.

"Show me what you're made of," Madeline said in a soothing voice.

Chance nayed proudly and proceeded to gallop faster around the area. They rode by Mikhail and Ser Mallory and she waved before heading for the road back to Denerim.

Madeline loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her face. The exhilaration of feeling so free was something she had not felt for a long time. Smiling, she urged Chance to speed up and there were a few seconds it felt like they were flying.

A sudden cramp in her right thigh sent her back to reality. While she had not forgotten to ride, it been awhile and it was going to hurt later.

"It's alright. This pain is worth it. I'll take a nice hot bath when I get back home," Madeline chuckled as she slowed down.

As Madeline made her way into the city, she saw Alistair and Eamon riding back to the palace and waved to them before turning on the road that led to the livery.

_…_

Teagan hurried out of the pavilion to speak with Mikhail as Ser Mallory rode away.

"Sold the chestnut steed my lord," Mikhail handed the coin sack to Teagan. "I sold him to Lady Madeline Cousland; a rather pretty woman and a delight to chat with. She even expressed an interest in meeting the owner of the finest horses here."

Teagan realized at the moment that Madeline did not know that it was one of his horses that she had purchased but knew she would when seeing the branding on the saddle.

"I know Lady Madeline," Teagan smiled. "She mentioned her passion for riding before. I just had no idea she was interested in going back to it."

"She's calling him Chance; a fitting name for him wouldn't you say?

"Indeed it is Mikhail," Teagan looked at the two remaining horses. "Are these the last two remaining?"

"I'm waiting for the man from South Reach to return for the black one. The gray one is the only one left. We sold every horse and have orders for more. There are six more back at Rainesfere that can be delivered, but the rest will have to be put on the waiting lists."  
"That is excellent news Mikhail," Teagan walked over to the gray horse. "I think I will keep this one. Could you have him brought to the livery?"

"I certainly will do that my lord."

"You've done an excellent job Mikhail," Teagan patted him on the back.

"We would not have succeeded had it not been for your passion and dedication," Mikhail bowed.

"And we're only going to continue to grow," Teagan shook his hand. "Be sure to come by the estate for supper. We have a great deal to discuss."

"I look forward to it," Mikhail grinned.

"Ill see you then," Teagan turned and headed back to the pavilion.

…..

Wynne looked up as Teagan came back inside and sat in the chair across from her.

"I can't believe it. She bought the horse I was planning to give her."

"Before you ask," Wynne smiled. "I did not mention anything about you selling your horses."

"She named him Chance," Teagan sighed.

"So I guess this means you're not going to give up on her," Wynne smiled.

"Never!" Teagan declared. "The fact she purchased the horse that I had wanted to give her only proves we are meant to be together."

"Its good to see you not doubting yourself but I must warn you; Alistair now has it in his head that he should be with Madeline and he will challenge you or anyone else that stands in his way," Wynne shook her head and sighed.

"Fine," Teagan growled. "If the boy king wants a challenge than I will be _more than happy_ to give him one."

"I hate that it's come to this," Wynne sighed. "Alistair is using Madeline as a way to avoid moving forward because he is afraid he will never find love again the way he found it with Elissa. He does care for Madeline and thinks his intentions are what Elissa would have wanted. He is using that as an excuse though."

"I have to say I am rather surprised you are not on his side Wynne. I know you consider him to be like a son to you."

"He is like a son to me but Alistair needs to move on and understand that falling in love is a different experience every time. He will never have what he had with Elissa again and needs to accept that instead of trying to duplicate it," Wynne reached out and squeezed Teagan's hand. "Alistair isn't the only one I consider to be like a son. I care for you as well. And while you did show some very poor judgment, I can see how much you love her."

"I never thought I'd ever feel this way for anyone," Teagan sank back in his chair. "And thank you. You can't begin to know how your support means to me."

"I know," Wynne smiled. "But you need to remember that I am an appointed advisor to Alistair. The only things I can really do are listening and occasionally pass information along. Madeline is going to have to figure things out for herself and eventually will once she regains her confidence."

"Did Madeline mention anything about telling Fergus about…what happened?"

"She doesn't want to worry him and did not want your friendship affected."

"Well I am definitely going to write him to tell him what happened," Teagan declared. "I don't think Fergus is as fragile as she thinks and I want him to know what an idiot I was."

"That will certainly…surprise Madeline," Wynne chuckled. "She'll either be impressed or annoyed that you told him."

"It's a chance I have to take to prove to her that I am sorry for my stupidity."

"And I presume you are going to tell her that she purchased one of your horses," Wynne got up and brushed her robe off.

"Madeline will know," Teagan chuckled. "The Guerrin Ranch emblem is emblazoned on the saddle. If she has not already noticed it, she'll see it when she gets off her horse."

"You know I just remembered Alistair's anxiety around horses. Remember the one procession he did through Denerim? He was on a horse that was ten years old and I still had to use a spell to keep him… calm. Do you remember anything that could have happened to him when he was a child in?"

"If something did happen at Redcliffe," Teagan opened the lockbox and added the coin sack. "I wasn't there to see it. The only thing I do recall was Eamon's decision to send Alistair to the Chantry was really abrupt. When I came to Redcliffe to check on him, he was gone. Eamon said it was for the best while Isolde was relieved and practically celebrating."

"He's going to have to deal with that eventually because people will talk if they see him continually riding an old nag."

"Forgive me for saying this Wynne but I am relieved horseback riding is not a passion of his," Teagan slipped on his coat. "One of the first things that drew me towards Madeline was her love for the outdoors and I fully intend to ask her to go riding with me when we eventually talk."

"Riding will be a good way for you to reconnect with her," Wynne agreed. "Now you just have to talk to her."

"That will be easy," Teagan grinned. "I'm sure I'll run into her at the livery especially since I decided to keep one of my horses."

"Which one are you keeping?" Wynne smiled.

"The gray one. I have no doubt he would have been sold like the others but I just couldn't part with him and it's not just because of Madeline," Teagan escorted Wynne out of the pavilion and the stopped to watch the Grey steed. "These are part of the first group I had bred before the Blight. I invested so much into this; it's just so gratifying to see it paying off. We have orders from most of the bannorns now. Mikhail has plenty of work to keep him busy."

"I'm happy for you Teagan," Wynne smiled.

"Thank you. I just wish…Madeline was with me to celebrate this moment," Teagan sighed.

"I'm sure Madeline will be happy for you once the two of you start talking again," Wynne said reassuringly. "Just give it some time. Now how about introducing me to him? What's his name?"

"His name is going to be Gambit," Teagan grinned as he led Wynne to the horse.

"A fitting name for the risk you took in fulfilling your dream," Wynne smiled as she reached out to the horse.

….

Madeline waited for the stable boy to leave to attend to another horse before she got off Chance.

"Ok boy," Madeline grimaced before dismounting. "Looks like I need to get my body used to riding again."

As her feet touched the ground, the emblem on the side of the saddle caught her eye. It was the Guerrin crest emblazoned in the middle a horse.

"I bought one of Teagan's horses," Madeline gasped and looked at Chance.

She should have known these were Teagan horses. When she was living at the estate he received several letters a week from Rainesfere and she would often watch him write a couple of letters a week back. He would receive progress reports on every single horse and reply back with his thoughts or suggestions.

Looking at Chance made her miss Teagan even more but she felt a sense of relief as well. Madeline realized having this horse would ease the awkwardness when she encountered him.

"Excuse me my lady."

Madeline turned to see Ser Mallory smiling at her and slowly ambled toward him, "I'm glad you're here. While I have not forgotten how to ride it still has been awhile. I'll need your help getting in and out of the carriage."

"Of course," Ser Mallory smirked as he took her arm and led her out to the carriage.

"Thank you," Madeline chuckled and looked back at Chance. "I'll see you soon."

…..

Alistair you are worrying far too much about this,"Eamon looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Madeline was riding a horse," Alistair paced around the study. "You know how I feel about horses."

"Yes and eventually you're going to have to get over the fear. The good citizens of Ferelden will eventually begin to wonder why their king is riding a ten year old nag in a procession."

"You forget that Wynne gave me a spell to help me relax," Alistair trudged back to his chair and sat down.

"I really don't understand this fear you have. You can ride in a carriage without any difficulty."

"Those horses have a driver that knows what they are doing."

"Maybe Madeline can help you overcome this irrational fear of yours," Eamon offered.

"Oh sure," Alistair grumbled. "Right after she stops laughing at me."

"Alistair I know you don't really think that," Eamon set the papers and looked at him. "You said riding helped build her confidence when she was growing up in Harpers. Maybe she can help you overcome your fear. Think of it as way of getting closer to her."

"I could do that," Alistair sighed. "But I want some discretion when it comes to dealing with those…beasts. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"You could go to the lodge for a few days," Eamon suggested. "Its only fifty miles from Denerim and it wasn't affected by the Blight."

"We could do that," Alistair sat up straight. "But I'm sure the place must need some work done after being empty all this time."

"I've already seen to that," Eamon grinned. "You have been saying you want a holiday so I took the liberty of hiring some people as well as employed a small unit of guardsmen."

"I'll consider it," Alistair picked up the crystal that was sitting on his desk.

"You don't have to ask her to go away when you see her next time," Eamon got up from his chair. "But this problem you have with horses must be dealt with and perhaps Madeline could be an ally in helping you conquer this fear. Do not waste an opportunity when it's right in front of you."

Alistair sighed and watched Eamon leave the room.

….

Teagan brushed Gambit as he glanced across the empty stall. It had been three days since Madeline purchased the horse. This was the first time the stall was empty. One of the stable workers told him he missed her by thirty minutes.

"Hello Teagan."

Teagan dropped the brush and turned to see Madeline looking at him. Wearing leather breeches and a red blouse, her hair was pulled back in a braid. He felt his heart beat against his chest as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I should have known you would have the best horses," Madeline smiled and walked over to him.

"Thank you," Teagan gave Gambit a scratch. "I must admit I was quite taken aback when Mikhail told me Lady Madeline Cousland was one of my buyers."

"Did Mikhail tell you my name for him?"

"Chance," Teagan smiled. "A fine name."

"And who is this handsome fellow?"

"His name is Gambit," Teagan grinned.

"That's a fitting name for him," Madeline reached over and stroked his side.

"How have you been?" Teagan looked at Madeline.

"I've been busy. I've been overseeing the renovations at the estate, training, and doing other errands for my brother. How are you?"

"Livestock week has kept me busy. I've been trying to keep my mornings free for riding. I would ask you if you would like to go for a ride but I see you have already ridden," Teagan chuckled nervously.

"Yes," Madeline nodded. "I was actually quite…sore after that first ride, so we just did a trek around Denerim. I plan to try to ride a few times a week."

"Would…you like to go riding another time?" Teagan hoped he didn't too hopeful.

"I think I would like that. How about two weeks from today?"

"I'll put it down on my calendar as soon as I get home," Teagan grinned.

"I have to go," Madeline pointed to the carriage outside the livery. "Alistair gave me a puppy from a litter that my sister's dog sired and he's not finished with his training. I'm expected at the palace after I freshen up."

"Of course," Teagan wiped his hands. "It was good to see you. I look forward to our ride."

"As do I," Madeline nervously bowed. "Take care Teagan."

Teagan watched as the driver helped her in the carriage. As awkward as this encounter was, it was a step in rebuilding their relationship and he hoped more would follow.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"I have to say I was quite surprised to see you riding by on a horse the other day," Alistair said between bites of a biscuit. "But then I remembered you telling me how riding really helped you when you were growing up."

"I just missed that feeling I got when I was riding Piper," Madeline wiped her hands and set the napkin down. "There is just something about that feeling of wind blowing against your face as you are racing down a meadow. I felt so free when I used to ride. It was my escape, it helped me to think. Chance was just so beautiful when I saw him, I couldn't resist."

"You named him Chance?"

"Yes," Madeline smiled. "My aunt took a chance and gave up a lot for me. I took the chance when I chose to meet my brother He's a reminder of all the chances I have taken."

"Where did you buy him from?"

"That's actually the funny part," Madeline laughed. "Chance turned out to be one of Teagan's horses only I didn't know that until after I bought him."

"And he didn't know you bought it?" Alistair arched a brow and folded his arms.

"He didn't know until the manager of his ranch told him," Madeline chuckled. "I actually…ran into him at the livery today."

"I bet that was awkward," Alistair set his cup down and looked at Madeline. "How did it go?"

"It certainly was…strange," Madeline sighed. "But he was the perfect gentleman. We even agreed to go riding one day."

"Well that is good to know," Alistair squeezed his napkin "I didn't mean to pry but I do remember you mentioning wanting time to think about things. I am relieved he is respecting your wishes."

"He is and you weren't prying," Madeline laughed softly. "I've actually enjoyed being alone. It's made me see that I can accomplish things on my own. I'm enjoying this independence. That's not to say I don't appreciate your concern though."

"I'm glad," Alistair smiled. "I'm happy you're taking this time for yourself. And I _know _you will make the _right _decision."

"Thank you Alistair. Your support and friendship mean a great deal to me," Madeline reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

"You mean _a lot_ to me as well," Alistair took her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go.

"So tell me, do you ride? I remember reading Cailan enjoyed riding."

"Actually I have a confession to make," Alistair sighed and briefly looked away. "Feel free to laugh because I know it's ridiculous."

"I would never laugh at you Alistair."

"I am not…at my best when I'm on a horse," Alistair's face reddened. "I am going to be completely honest with you Madeline. I don't ride because I get extremely nervous and agitated. I know it's stupid and irrational but I have this fear something is going to happen…that will make me fall off and then become trampled. The only time I was able to get on a horse was because it was old and they adorned it so nobody would notice. Wynne also put me under a spell that made me…agreeable. So there you have it. The king of Ferelden is scared of horses. What do you say to _that_?"

"Maybe… one of these days I can help you get over that fear," Madeline smiled reassuringly.

"I would definitely appreciate the help from someone I _trust_," Alistair grinned. "Perhaps I'll take you up on the offer one of these days."

"Whenever you're ready to do so, I'll be there for you," Madeline promised.

"Ugh," Alistair groaned. "I have that meeting in an hour."

"Thank you for the lunch. I was hungry after all that running around your kennel master made do," Madeline laughed.

"Considering how pleased Jerrick looks, you'll be able to bring Max home in a couple of weeks."

"I can't wait."

"I'll be sure to have lunch waiting for you for your next visit," Alistair winked. "And I'll be able to join you again."

"Alistair, have you been rearranging your schedule just to have lunch with me?" Madeline blushed.

"I've just moved a few meetings here and there," Alistair chuckled. "And let me just say I don't make it a point of changing my schedule for just anybody. You are special."

"Stop it," Madeline laughed. "You're embarrassing me."

"That is a very pretty shade of crimson you are sporting."

"You are incorrigible. If you weren't king, I'd… hit you on the shoulder right now," Madeline shook her head and smiled. "I better get going."

"You can hit me anytime you want," Alistair chuckled.

"Goodbye Alistair," Madeline got up. "I think I'll use the garden exit before I change my mind and take you up on your offer."

"I guess I'll have to make sure to try to fluster you the next time we see each other."

"I'll see you later," Madeline chuckled as she followed the path around the corner.

…..

Eamon looked up from his papers as Alistair entered his study, "You're early for a change. How was your lunch with Madeline?"

"It was wonderful," Alistair grinned as he made himself comfortable in a chair. "I even think…we flirted with each other."

"Well that's certainly good to hear," Eamon laughed.

"It turns out the horse she was riding was one of Teagan's," Alistair frowned. "She didn't know it was one of his until _after _she purchased him."

"Did they talk?"

"Madeline said she ran into him at the livery today but he was a gentleman," Alistair scoffed.

"I've heard Teagan did exceptionally well during livestock week," Eamon set his quill down. "He sold every horse he had and has orders that will keep his ranch quite busy for quite some time. I should have listened to him and invested."

"What is so special about these horses?" Alistair huffed.

"They are supposed to be stronger and hardier than our horses but possess the same gentle temperament. If he wasn't being so difficult, I would have arranged to get one for you."

"I don't care. They all seem the _same _to me," Alistair shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Eamon folded his arms and looked at Alistair. "Did you tell Madeline…about your problem?"

"She offered to help me," Alistair smiled and got up. "You were right Eamon. Madeline didn't laugh or make any jokes. She immediately offered to help me. I've decided I will ask her to come to the lodge the next time I see her."

"Excellent," Eamon stood up. "I'll send word over there so they can finish with the clean up and renovations. I'll let you know when the place is ready so you can tell Madeline."

"It will actually be good to get out of Denerim even if it's only for a few days," Alistair sighed.

"There is one other thing," Eamon remembered. "I'm glad you have increased your training schedule. I have it on good authority Teagan has been training as well and I want you to be prepared in case he issues a challenge at the tournament as a way to impress Madeline."

"I promise I'll try not to leave any marks on him if he actually has the nerve to do that," Alistair chuckled.

"If that does come to past…I don't want you to go overboard. You just need to humble….him. You'll get the added benefit of impressing Madeline as well."

"He'll be humbled alright," Alistair laughed as they left the room.

…

Wynne shook her head as she watched Alistair and Eamon walk down the corridor. Over hearing the last bit of conversation troubled her so much that she didn't even regret eavesdropping. Alistair's new found bravado was disheartening. Elissa's death had put him on another path that he was trying to avoid. Heading back to her quarters, she prayed that Alistair would eventually come to his senses and realize that he was not meant to share this journey with Elissa's sister.

…

Wynne looked up from her book as Zevran and Byron entered her quarters.

"You're finally here," Wynne set her book down. "I was expecting the two of you sooner."

"We would have been here sooner but were sidetracked with bannorn business," Zevran poured himself a glass of wine and sat down next to Byron.

"Don't remind me," Byron shook his head. "The moment I read your letter I wanted to leave immediately."

"It's alright. You're here now," Wynne smiled. "And before you ask, Madeline is fine."

"Let me guess," Byron set his glass down. "After barricading herself in her room for a few days she had a dozen dresses made. That's what she did after her relationship with Aidan ended. Or did she drown herself in spice wine and sweets? Maddie does not handle the stronger spirits very well so I don't think any serious inebriation was involved.

"She didn't get drunk or gorge herself on sweets," Wynne chuckled. "And she didn't go to Denerim's dressmaker but she did purchase something that I think will really help get her confidence back."

"You make it sound like she attended ladies night at the Pearl," Zevran snorted.

"No!" Wynne exclaimed and slapped Zevran's shoulder. "She bought a horse."

"Maddie bought a horse?" Byron coughed and set his glass down. "I never thought she'd get another one after having to put Piper down."

"I witnessed it myself," Wynne got up and poured a glass. "And the horse turned out to be Teagan's only she didn't know it at the time but probably does now."

"Have they spoken?" Zevran grabbed an apple of the plate and took a bite. "It's been awhile since we received your letter. Has the situation… changed?"

"Apparently they crossed paths at the livery this morning. Madeline was at the palace earlier in the day," Wynne frowned. "Alistair gave her one of the puppies Marco sired and she's been helping out with the final training. They had lunch afterwards and after she left he spoke with Eamon. I overheard some of it."

"By the look on your face its obvious Alistair now has it in his head that he is the better man for Madeline," Zevran chuckled and shook his head. "I expected this."

"Its even worse," Wynne sighed. "He's got it in his head that this is what Elissa would have wanted."

"I have to admit I was furious when reading your letter," Byron looked at Wynne. "Zevran calmed me down and Fergus told us about the letter he got from Teagan before we got here."

"He actually did it," Wynne laughed. "Teagan mentioned he was going to write to Fergus to tell him what happened."

"Fergus wasn't even upset," Zevran chuckled. "Of course he's worried about Madeline but he admired Teagan's honesty in the matter."

"As I said, Madeline is fine. Of course she was devastated and Teagan has to work to regain her trust now but the revelation that her family was interested in seeing if Elissa was a match for him… opened up some old wounds."  
"Its no wonder she reacted the way she did," Byron shook his head.

"Madeline wondered if her parents thought about her when they were trying to find a husband for Elissa," Wynne got up from her chair and paced around. "It brought back a lot of the anger."

"Well, we're here now," Zevran poured himself another glass. "And we will help her get back on track.

"Can I at least yell at Teagan?" Byron grumbled.

"Oh believe me, he's expecting it," Wynne laughed. "I went to see him after it happened and he looked so miserable. I can tell he's truly sorry for not telling Madeline the truth and he wants her back."

"And now Alistair wants her as well," Zevran chuckled. "She now has two men vying for her affection. It will certainly be interesting to watch."

"I overhead Eamon tell him to be ready if Teagan challenges him at the tournament," Wynne said angrily. "And Alistair already assumes he will be the victor."

"Well, we must make sure it comes to a draw then," Zevran said.

"Why a draw?" Byron set down his glass. "Why can't Teagan win?"

"Alistair is king," Wynne explained. "It would not bode well publicly for him to lose but if they both came to a draw there wouldn't be a backlash."

"A draw would show that Alistair has humility," Zevran said as he peeled a banana. "And Teagan would garner even more respect from the nobility."

"Zevran, you know the dining room is always open," Wynne said exasperatedly as she watched him eat the banana.

"We forgot to bring food on the trip here and I want to avoid Alistair for as long as I possibly can." Zevran sighed. "You know he's going to want me to help him and when I don't he'll thrown me out of the palace."

"Zevran, I can't believe I'm saying this but I _need_ you. I am too close to the situation to visit Teagan everyday. I need you to warn him about the tournament."

"We were planning to visit him before Maddie," Byron looked up at Wynne.

"I will give him the message," Zevran replied. "And I will try my best to keep my patience when dealing with him but he needs to move on instead of trying to duplicate what he had with Elissa."

"Yes," Wynne agreed. "Alistair has his own growing up to do."

"And Madeline needs to not only get past her abandonment; she needs to accept her sister's legacy and realize she doesn't have to emulate her," Zevran set the glass down.

"Fergus will be in Denerim a few days," Byron stood up. "He told us not tell Madeline he was coming."

"How is he?" Wynne smiled.

"You are going to be amazed. He has changed so much in the last few months," Zevran grinned. "Fergus is healthy, fit, and has this new found sense of peace. He's visited us a couple of times and we have spent time at Highever."

"That's wonderful to know," Wynne smiled. "I think it will be good for Madeline to see him."

"We better get going," Zevran said. "I want to use the servant's entry to make a quick escape."

"Zevran," Wynne folded her arms. "You promised me…"

"My dear Wynne," Zevran bowed. "I _always_ keep my word. I shall let Alistair know of my presence in a few days."

"Let's go," Byron grabbed Zevran's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Let's go see Teagan. We'll surprise Maddie in the morning."

"Goodbye," Wynne laughed as she watched them open the door and peak outside before hurrying out.

…..

"Thank you for the pies, Lady Madeline," Soris smiled as he placed them in the box. "I am sorry for Shianni's name-day party being so short notice. I could send her your regards if you don't want to come."

"Its no bother at all," Madeline wiped her hands. "I need to get out of the house and it sounds like fun."

"I know she invited Alfstanna and some of the other humans she… _likes_," Soris looked away.

"Soris it's alright if Shianni invited Teagan," Madeline said reassuringly. "We are adults and can conduct ourselves accordingly. Besides, it's not like I have no intention of seeing him. We're going riding soon."

"Oh I know…but there is something else."

"What is it?"

"Shianni tends to…get really loud when she drinks."

"Soris, I've had drinks with Shianni before," Madeline laughed. "I've also been too plenty of celebrations back at Harpers Ford."

"Madeline it won't be like having a drink at the gnawed noble," Soris explained. "We…brew our own and Shianni has probably already started to drink. The more she drinks, the _louder_ she gets."

"I see," Madeline set the cloth down on the table and looked at Soris. "I get a bad reaction…to home brewed spirits. I had a couple of unpleasant experiences back in Harpers so I'll probably just have a sip at the most. And seeing Shianni drinking won't offend me. We've gotten tipsy a couple of times."

"You don't understand she doesn't just get tipsy."

"Don't worry Soris," Madeline chuckled. "I was not only Bann of Harpers, I ran the tavern there. I've dealt with a lot of drunks."

"Alright," Soris sighed. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"As soon as I get cleaned up, I'll head there," Madeline smiled. "I'll see you later."

…..

"You know I have to say I was expecting to be greeted with anger," Teagan said as he watched Zevran and Byron washed down their second slice of pie with wine.

"Oh we were angry at the beginning," Zevran chuckled. "And if you have noticed, Byron has been very quiet since we got here."

Teagan looked at Byron, "I know what I did was wrong. You have to _believe_ me."

"You should have told her the _truth_," Byron set his glass down. "You know how fragile Maddie is about her family. You should have known that not showing her that letter would hurt her."

"Byron, I know what I did was wrong and I living with that mistake everyday she is not here," Teagan looked at him. "And if I can regain her trust, I _swear_ that I will _never _hurt her again. I ran into her at the livery and she agreed to go riding with me one day. I'm hoping that will mark the beginning of the rebuilding of our relationship."

"If Maddie agreed to that, she has not given up on you," Byron picked up his glass and took a sip. "But that doesn't mean its going to be easy. You will have your work cut out for you."

"That is putting it mildly," Zevran laughed.

"What have you heard?" Teagan set his drink down.

"I bring a message from Wynne. She overhead your brother tell Alistair to accept your challenge if you are bold enough to make one at the tournament. And Alistair is already assuming he will come out victorious."

"Oh I am going to challenge him alright," Teagan growled. "That boy king thinks he can take me!"

"So you have been keeping up with your training?" Zevran studied Teagan.

"Since Madeline has been living at her brother's now I've been working out with my men for two hours a day," Teagan cracked his knuckles.

"I have to admit," Zevran chuckled. "The look on Alistair's face will be priceless when you smite him across the floor."

"Yes," Byron chuckled. "It sure was fortuitous that we have a disgruntled ex templar living in Harpers."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised my brother is encouraging Alistair," Teagan shook his head. "To the Void with him!"

"Have you ever wondered why your brother never showed you those letters? Zevran picked up his glass and took a sip.

"He _never_ did give me a definitive answer," Teagan said bitterly.

"I think your brother was afraid," Zevran set his glass down. "I think he did not want to lose his power over you. Think about it for a few seconds. Suppose there had never been a Blight and you had met Elissa. The Couslands were one of the oldest families in Ferelden. Bryce Cousland was highly regarded. He did not want to lose you to that."

"But my brother liked Bryce," Teagan insisted. "There was _never_ any rivalry."

"A person can like someone but still feel threatened by the power they wield," Zevran chuckled. "I've seen this occur many times in Antiva. The Crows made most of their fortune dealing with insecure noblemen who weren't happy because their best friend suddenly had more than them."

"Teagan do you really love Maddie that much that you are willing to lose your brother?" Byron set his glass down. "She means the world to me. I know you are sorry for what happened but I don't want to see her…caught in the middle of this conflict with your brother."

"Eamon stopped being my brother a long time ago," Teagan turned to face Byron. "I realize now my… fascination with Elissa was my…awakening to what was missing in my life while Madeline is the woman I've been searching for. If my love for her severs the remaining threads of my relationship with my brother, then so be it. I don't care."

"I believe you," Byron sighed. "I just wish Maddie was not in the middle of this."

"Byron, you don't know how much I want to tell her," Teagan looked away. "You know that stubborn streak of hers…she'd never believe me if I told her of this plot to make her queen."

"She'd never believe any of us," Byron agreed.

"Unfortunately that is a trait she shares with her sister," Zevran chuckled softly and looked away. "We're going to have let Madeline figure things out for herself."

"What if she doesn't?" Teagan agonized. "What if she…"

"You're thinking she might find Alistair attractive and possibly be intrigued with the idea of being queen," Zevran interjected. "Alistair is quite handsome. There is no doubting that."

"You know I really didn't need to hear that," Teagan sank into his chair.

"Teagan, I don't think you have to worry about this queen thing," Byron laughed. "I know you took those apple trees for the sole purpose of creating an orchard for Madeline in Rainesfere. I also know you have had soil from Redcliffe sent to Harpers to be tested. You want her to be your arlessa, but you don't want her to give up who she is. She would _hate_ not being able to go outside to toil in the garden. She would tire of all the formality, the tea parties she'd be forced to have with all the haughty noblewomen, and she would miss being able to go in the kitchen when getting to urge to bake."

"I love the passion she has for her orchards and gardens," Teagan said wistfully. "She loves being outdoors just as I do. Being the Arlessa of Redcliffe would _not _take away from that. It was my plan to have a small orchard in both Redliffe and Rainesfere. I was also going to give her the means to create any sort of garden she wanted."

"Maddie will love that," Byron smiled. "She actually didn't mind being bann because it never interfered with the things she loved," Byron remembered. "She actually liked helping people."

"I know," Teagan sighed. "I remember seeing her in Harpers and how she loved talking with the people. They would love her in Redcliffe."

"You want the good people of Redcliffe to forget about Isolde," Zevran chuckled.

"They already have forgotten her," Teagan declared.

"Well, we're here for the time being," Byron said. "Everything is running smoothly at Harpers. So we'll be here for you and Maddie."

"I just hope we're able to avoid Alistair for a little while longer," Zevran sighed. "He's going want me to help him. I promised Elissa I would be there for him but that didn't mean helping him court and marry her long lost sister. He needs to move forward and not try to duplicate what he had with Elissa."

"Are you still living at the palace?" Teagan pushed his glass aside and looked Zevran. "You know the two of you are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Teagan," Byron smiled. "I told my people back at Harpers they can send any messages to the Cousland estate so if anything happens, we'll probably be there."

"We've seen Fergus several times and you'll be happy to know he is not angry after reading your letter," Zevran grinned. "He's coming to Denerim soon."

"That's certainly a relief," Teagan sighed. "I still intend to apologize to him in person for hurting Madeline though."

"So how does the estate look?" Byron asked.

"It looks spectacular," Teagan smiled. "Madeline seems to really have a talent for running a household and her decorating skills are very tasteful. Fergus will love his second home."

"I'm not surprised," Byron beamed. "Lydia put Maddie in charge of the estate when she was seventeen. She taught her to run the household, plan suppers, hire workers, deal with merchants, etc."

"Elissa told me she _hated_ all of that," Zevran laughed. "The only thing she liked doing was going with her father as he visited the towns and villages under his rule. She really liked talking with people. She said it drove her mother mad that she didn't enjoy all things she was expected to."

"We better get to the Gnawed Noble Tavern soon Zev," Byron turned to look at Teagan. "We're staying there the night and plan to see Maddie in the morning."

"I received an invitation to attend Shianni's name-day party at the Alienage," Teagan got up from his chair. "Why don't you two join me? And Byron, it would especially be good for you to show up as well since your bann. The more humans that show up will show them we're not all racists."

"Well, an elven party usually means a lot of great food and drink so why not?" Byron looked at Zevran.

"We'll be glad to join you," Zevran winked. "Are you perhaps…expecting Madeline to be there by chance?"

"I just can't hide anything from you Zevran," Teagan sighed. "If you must know I was hoping to… bump in to Madeline since she is friends with Shianni."

"I'm glad I brought my sketch pad along," Byron chuckled. "Let's go."

….

"This place looks incredible," Teagan remarked as he walked down the path where the music and laughter was coming from.

The Alienage had been one of the first areas rebuilt after the Blight but Alistair ordered it cleaned up as well. It no longer looked like a dilapidated shanty town and now appeared like a small thriving village. Flowers and bushes bordered the path and several large gardens replaced the buildings that were not rebuilt. Teagan noticed two prominent apple trees planted near one of the houses and immediately knew they were from Madeline's orchard. The sound of music and laughter got louder as the closer they got to the Vhenadahl tree.

"This place certainly is not the cesspool it used to be," Zevran remarked.

"I see they make their own spirits just like they do in Harpers," Byron observed the still in the distance.

Teagan smiled and ignored the surprised looks he got as he waded through the crowd. He sighed when seeing Madeline circle dancing with Alfstanna and several other elves. When the music stopped they clapped and sat down on a table. He watched as Madeline took a mug from one of the elves then stumble back before sitting down.

"Oh no," Byron groaned. "I hope she hasn't been drinking one of their home brews."

"I've seen Madeline drink before," Teagan looked at Byron. "The most she's ever gotten was tipsy. And unlike most noblewomen, she knows how to stop."

"Teagan there is a huge difference between a glass of wine or brandy and these homemade spirits," Zevran laughed.

"Madeline can't take any hard liquor," Byron said. "She gets really…strange and then she gets …sick afterwards."

"She looks like a happy drunk," Zevran observed.

Teagan watched as Madeline immediately got up when seeing him.

"You're here," She kissed his cheek then threw her arms around him. "Barl Teagan."

"Barl?" Teagan could not believe she had her arms around him.

"You were bann and now you are an arl so that makes you a barl," Madeline said as she twirled his braid with a finger. "Combining arl and bann only made…the word…ann. And that didn't… sound right. You are much too… manly to be Ann Teagan but Barl Teagan sounds so much…man…lier."

Zevran snickered as Byron shook his head and groaned.

"Byron!" Madeline threw her arms around him before letting go to hug Zevran. "And how is my favorite Antivan?"

"Was there a sudden mass exodus of my people that I am not aware of?" Zevran kissed her on the cheek.

"What?" Madeline blinked and looked at him.

"Never mind," Zevran chuckled.

"Good evening gentlemen," Alfstanna laughed. "You will have to excuse Madeline. I'm afraid she isn't used to eleven homebrews."

"How much have you had to drink Maddie?" Byron put an arm around her.

"Byron I'm perfectly fine. I had five mugs from that barrel over there," Madeline pointed. "And two from the other one that went empty."

"Zevran," Alfstanna took his arm. "Come dance with me."

"I could _never_ say no to you," Zevran led her out to the dance floor.

Teagan picked up a mug and set it down, "Maker's breath! I can get drunk off the smell."

"Maddie you _know_ these drinks don't agree with you the next day," Byron took the mug out of her hand and set it down.

"You're _no _fun anymore," Madeline pouted. "I bet you won't even dance with me."

"Fine, I'll dance with you if it gets you to stop drinking," Byron helped her up. "But we're going to your brother's estate soon."

"We can go but it will have… to be after my dance with… Teagan," Madeline giggled as she gazed at Teagan. "You will dance with me won't you?"

"Of course I will," Teagan said gently as he watched Byron help her to the dance floor.

"Madeline is a lovely young woman," Valendrian said as he sat down beside Teagan.

"Valendrian, I have never seen her like this before," Teagan shook his hand. "I know Madeline will be absolutely mortified when she recovers."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Teagan," Valendrian shook his head. "I should have stopped Shianni from goading Madeline into drinking. Most humans don't have the hardiness to take our homebrews. Alfstanna is a rare exception and even she is a bit tipsy. Thankfully, Madeline doesn't get aggressive the way Shianni does when she's had too much."

"Knowing her as I do, you will be getting a written apology," Teagan said.

"We had a nice chat before Shianni dragged her away," Valendrian smiled. "She told me about her rather…unconventional upbringing. Do humans always send their children away when they are born with…problems?"

"Unfortunately it's quite common," Teagan said bitterly. "Sadly maintaining a perfect appearance is very important to the nobility."

"We value our children and if one is born weak and frail we all pull together to help the child and family," Valendrian explained. "I mean no offense by saying this but a great many humans don't seem to practice what is preached to them."

"I know," Teagan sighed. "But let me assure you that I have no intention of following that path."

"I know," Valendrian grinned. "We would not be standing here talking right now if you were that type of human."

"Where is Shianni?" Teagan looked around. "Since this was her name day I was expecting to see her."

"Shianni got too belligerent with Soris," Valendrian looked away. "She…punched him in the face when he was trying to get her to stop drinking. I had her taken back to her house."

Teagan stifled a laugh as he watched Madeline cut into Zevran and Alftsanna's dance as Byron walked back to them.

"Maddie can handle wine and brandy but she could never handle those homebrews the elves make in Harpers," Byron sat down on one of the chairs. "She also doesn't have the constitution for Chasind mead."

"I'm sorry. You have to excuse my manners. I was concerned about Maddie," Byron smiled at Valendrian. "Are you the hahren of this Alienage? I am Bann Byron of Harpers Ford."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Byron," Valendrian held out his hand and Byron shook it. "My name is Valendrian. Madeline mentioned you in the talk we had."

"I hope she hasn't done anything too foolish," Byron shook his head. "She does not usually act this way."

"Oh no," Valendrian chuckled. "We managed to talk before Shianni's influence got to her. If anything some of the elves took advantage of her condition. She ended up emptying her coin purse."

"I am relieved," Byron laughed. "She's going to be horribly embarrassed once she recovers."

"There you are," Madeline stumbled toward Teagan and held out her hand. "Come dance with me…Man Teagan."

"I thought I was the first Barl of Ferelden," Teagan chuckled as he led to the dance floor.

"You are," Madeline smiled. "I will make sure… Ali….Alistair decrees it."

"You probably won't even remember all of this tomorrow," Teagan laughed.

"I miss you," Madeline playfully traced a finger along the stubble of his chin. "Do you…miss me?"

"Every moment of the day," Teagan looked at her.

As elated as it felt to feel her against him, he also did not want to take advantage of her.

"See that family over there?" Madeline pointed to a family sitting at one of the tables. "That little girl has a bad leg. Her parents didn't send her away."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, Teagan wished he could take it away.

"She's very pretty," He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Her name is Anya," Madeline slowed down and looked towards the family. "Her father calls her Birdy though. You know Fergus told me our father's pet name for Elissa was Pup. I wonder… what he would have called me."

"Maybe we should sit down," Teagan led her to a bench. Her condition had made her lose focus making her limp more pronounced. What disturbed him more was how her voice wavered. The liquor had brought her pain to the surface and he hated to see her this way.

"Elven families don't…throw their children _away_," Madeline looked sorrowfully at him. "I want to hate them and I get… so angry…at myself because I can't. They didn't deserve to die that way. I wonder…what my life would have been like…if I had gotten the chance to…meet them."

"They would have been proud of you," Teagan took her hand.

"It was…one thing…to have your mother and father send you away but then…I find out how my sister… saved the world," Madeline continued. "How can… I compete with that?"

"Nobody is expecting you to compete," Teagan tried to reassure her. "People like you for who you are. I love you for being _you_."

"Don't we have…something planned?" Madeline closed her eyes and put her head against his shoulder.

"We're going riding soon," Teagan squeezed her hand.

"I can't…wait," Madeline smiled as he closed her eyes. "I'm going to make you forget… her."

"Forget who?" Teagan watched as Madeline's eyes fluttered.

"My… sister," Madeline whispered as she drifted off.

"I love you Madeline," Teagan caressed her cheek.

"I see she's out," Zevran chuckled.

"The carriage is outside," Teagan looked down at Madeline. "I'll help you take Madeline back to the estate."

"Byron is arranging to do some paintings for Valendrian and a family," Zevran reached for a mug and took a sip then started to curse in Antivan. "This is strong even for me."

"Poor thing," Alfstanna shook her head and chuckled as she sat down. "I feel really bad about this. I should have stopped her. I forget that not everyone has the Eremon fortitude."

"Drinking too much wine or brandy will make her…giggly but she has never been able to handle hard liquor and the effect on her is even worse if its homebrewed," Byron said worriedly as he sat down.

"At least she is not like Shianni," Alfstanna laughed. "I still can't believe she hit Soris in the face as he was trying to get her inside."

"Shianni's anger obviously takes over when she drinks too much," Byron looked at Madeline. "But with Maddie, everything she tries to keep inside comes to the surface."

"She mentioned what you did Teagan," Alfstanna's eyes briefly flared at him. "I'd reach over and give you a good whack on the head for being a fool but I'm much too exhausted."

"Thank the Maker for small miracles," Teagan said dryly. "And you don't have to tell me something that I already _know_."

"You know Teagan, you need to consider this a good sign," Byron suggested. "If Maddie truly hated you, she would have let you know. She may have some issues with you regarding _trust _but she is no longer angry."

"She mentioned the two you were going riding," Alfstanna added as she helped herself to plate of food. "You two are darling together. Don't mess this up! It's not everyday a person gets a second chance!"

"Should I mention this evening to her when we go?" Teagan ignored Alfstanna's rant.

"Madeline would be offended if you didn't say anything," Zevran laughed.

"Zev is right," Byron chuckled and nodded. "Feel free to tease her a bit. She will respond _better_. Ignoring or pretending it didn't happen would only make her mad. She would take it like you were keeping something from her."

"I'll _never_ understand women," Teagan shook his head and sighed.

"Not understanding us is part of the fun," Alfstanna laughed as she got up and walked over to where Valendrian was standing.

"We better get her to the estate," Byron got up.

"I'll go get our things from the Gnawed Noble afterwards," Zevran said

Teagan watched as a door to one of the houses opened and Soris stepped out holding what appeared to be a pack.

"I am so sorry this happened," Soris said anxiously looking down at Madeline. "This…name-day party was a spur of the moment idea. I should _not_ have even told Madeline and I should have _stopped_ those invitations from being sent."

"Shianni didn't put a knife to Maddie's throat and forced her to drink," Byron laughed. "She should have known _better_."

"Don't worry about it Soris," Teagan said reassuringly. "I know Madeline and I can guarantee you she won't be angry."

"She'll be more furious at herself," Zevran chuckled. "And embarrassed."

"I'll head back to the estate and have her room ready," Soris said. "And I'll get one ready for you too."

"We'll be there soon," Teagan gathered Madeline in his arms and stood up.

"Are we going…riding?" Madeline opened her eyes and moaned. "Why is everything…spinning?"

"Keep you eyes closed Maddie," Byron said anxiously as they walked down the path.

As they reached the gate, the sound of yelling made Teagan glance back at the remnants of the party. Shianni was outside and being held back by Alfstanna and Valendrian.

"Oh Maker help me," Madeline moaned.

"Don't worry, we're getting you home," Byron brushed the hair out of her face before following Zevran out the gate.

…..

"Thank you for the help Teagan," Byron said.

"No thanks are necessary," He said as he watched two servants hurry up the stairs with a pitcher and towels. "I would do anything for her." "Oghren actually came by Harpers recently," Zevran said as he came down the stairs. "His former wife now works at the tavern and we gave her one of the houses."

"Does he know about Madeline?" Teagan asked as he buttoned his coat.

"Of course he does," Zevran chuckled. "And he's looking forward to meeting her the next time he has to go to the Warden Compound."

"Maker help him if he uses the term casteless in front of Maddie," Byron laughed.

"I better head home," Teagan walked to the door. "You know you could always get Wynne for help."

"No," Zevran shook his head. "We will be able to handle it. Back when I was training as a crow one of my tasks was taking care of the crows that came in drunk from a night of revelry."

"Maddie took care of me whenever I had too much," Byron said. "Its only right I take care of her."

"I'm relieved you two are here to help her," Teagan sighed. "Seeing her this way… I always knew she had this remarkable amount of control but I just didn't realize how much."

"It goes back to when she taught herself not to limp," Byron said. "You remember how defensive and guarded she was when you first met her."

"Oh yes," Teagan sighed.

"She doesn't like people seeing her weak," Byron leaned against Zevran. "But once she gets to know someone, she becomes a faithful friend. She probably didn't want to hurt Shianni's feelings."

"What's done is done," Zevran chuckled.

"Goodnight," Teagan nodded. "Feel free to drop by the estate anytime."

"We will," Byron promised. "Those paintings you wanted should be here in a few days."

"Thank you," Teagan smiled wearily. "I'll let myself out."

…

Teagan poured himself a drink and watched the flames from the fireplace as they cast shadows on the wall. While he knew she would recover from this revelry there was a part of him that felt like he should have never seen her that way.

"She said she missed me," Teagan set his glass down and smiled.

He knew Madeline well enough to know that she would be far too stubborn to admit that to him in a sober state. The drink had loosed her inhibitions enough for that little admittance to come to the surface.

"I won't give up you Madeline," Teagan promised.

Getting up from his chair, he left the room.

...


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

Madeline opened her eyes and moaned as she tried to sit up. Every part of her ached.

"Maddie."

She sighed when feeling a cold wet cloth put against her forehead but it did not alleviate her pain. Her stomach rumbled and nausea began to envelope her.

"Maddie let me know if you need the pot to throw up in."

Opening her eyes she looked up and blinked a few times before realizing it was Byron who was looking down at her.

"Byron," Madeline grimaced as she struggled to sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Byron arranged the pillows and helped her sit up. "We arrived in Denerim yesterday and we…were told you were at the Alienage celebrating Shianni's name-day."

"Byron," Madeline covered her face. "What in the Makers name have I done?"

"Maddie, you were drunk when we arrived," Byron chuckled. "You know you know what happens when you drink those homebrew"

"Some of them… reminded me of the cider I used to brew and another tasted like peaches and cloves," Madeline clutched her stomach. "They didn't taste like the ones in Harpers."

"Maddie you know you will always be like a sister to me and I really don't want to hurt your feelings but a man could get drunk drinking a surface dwarf's piss than that cider."

"Shianni… she kept teasing me. I could not let…that go," Madeline admitted.

"I _knew_ it," Byron laughed. "You obviously forgot that time Milton challenged you."

"Just tell me I didn't make a complete fool of myself," Madeline lamented.

"You need not worry," Byron chuckled. "Valandrian actually felt responsible for what happened and wished he had intervened. And Teagan…."

"Teagan was there?" Madeline winced as she sat up.

"We….ran into him there," Byron looked away. "And before you say anything, he was a complete gentleman and did _not _take advantage of your condition."

"Did I… say anything to him?" Madeline looked at Byron. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"In your drunken wisdom, you combined Bann and Arl and called him Barl Teagan," Byron laughed. "And you gave him a hug but… that's it."

"Maker no," Madeline moaned and shook her head.

"Do you have anything important to attend to today Maddie?"

"No," Madeline sighed. "Thank the Maker."

"That will certainly make things easier," Byron smiled. "And considering all the times you helped me get better, I figure it's my turn."

"I'm glad you're here," Madeline took Byron's hand. "Where's Zevran?"

"He's out getting some rejuvenation potions and will be back shortly."

"So I will have two… handsome men taking care of me," Madeline closed her eyes.

"As well as a few concerned servants," Byron chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been run over by several wagons but I don't think I'll be using that pot anymore."

"Good," Byron sighed. "Are you up for a bath? The servants are preparing one and they've set up an area in the courtyard where you can relax. It's beautiful outside today."

"That sounds…wonderful."

"I'll have then make that ginger chamomile tea for you too," Byron helped Madeline sit up.

"I see I'm wearing a nightgown," Madeline looked at herself in the mirror. "Dare I ask who undressed me last night?"

"One of your maids insisted she do it," Byron laughed. "I believe Doree is her name and she got really flustered when I tried telling her that I once painted you nearly naked."

"The elves are a bit more…conservative here than they are back in Harpers," Madeline took Byron's arm. "And they're a bit more nervous here as well. I think that goes back to how other humans have treated them."

"Soris would definitely not be comfortable with some of the parties Zevran and I have thrown," Byron chuckled. "Of course we always give the servants the evening off when we have one."

"Good to know," Madeline winced as she laughed. "You can tell me more later once every bone in my body stops aching."

"You'll be back to your old self by tomorrow," Byron promised.

"I'm just relieved I had nothing planned for today. There is no way I could have handled it." Madeline sighed as Byron opened the door and escorted her out.

…

"Zevran, are you sure she's alright?" Wynne handed him a sack of potions. "I could go over to the estate."

"We have everything under control," Zevran smiled reassuringly. "You need not worry."

"Just make sure she takes one of these every few hours," Wynne ordered. "And she must eat."

"You need not worry," Zevran said. "We will be seeing to her needs. Just do not mention this to Alistair."

"Oh I won't," Wynne sat back down in her chair and sighed. "You know this reminds me of the time Elissa drank Oghren's brew."

"Yes," Zevran laughed. "Ellie danced around the camp before throwing up on Alistair."

"And Alistair had us go ahead with Sten in charge while he stayed with Elissa and took care of her," Wynne remembered.

"Teagan…sort of did the same thing with Madeline. He made sure she didn't get hurt, carried her to the carriage and up the stairs to her room," Zevran smiled. "He did find her drunken state amusing but never took advantage of the situation."

"He really loves her," Wynne smiled.

"Yes, it was very apparent at the party," Zevran agreed. "And its very obvious Madeline loves him as well."

"Lets just pray they will find there way back to each other," Wynne sighed and sat down.

"Oh I think they will," Zevran grinned. "With some…gentle nudging. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Wynne smiled wearily as she picked up her book.

….

Zevran made his down the corridor and towards the servant's entry.

"Zevran!"

Turning he smiled when seeing Alistair coming out of one of the rooms.

"Your Majesty," Zevran bowed, knowing that would irritate Alistair.

"I asked you _never _to call me that Zev," Alistair slapped him on the back. "It's wonderful to see you. Let's go to my study to chat for a bit."

"Of course," Zevran followed him down the hall and up the flight of stairs.

…..

As Zevran entered the room he saw Eamon seated in one of the chairs going over some papers.

"Greeting Chancellor," Zevran nodded amicably.

"How is life treating you in Harpers?" Eamon looked up from his papers.

"It's been wonderful," Zevran took a goblet from Alistair and set down. "Everyone loves Byron. Things have been running smoothly."

"Good to know," Alistair sat down. "I take it Byron is visiting with Madeline now?"

"Yes," Zevran said between sips. "I needed these potions…for him. It was a rough ride."

"We won't take too much of your time," Eamon smiled and looked at Alistair.

"Is there something you need Alistair?" Zevran looked at him.

"As a matter of fact there is," Alistair set his goblet down. "I'm sure you're already aware of what Teagan did and how much it hurt her. Despite what happened she has not fully ended things with him and I want you… to be my eyes for when Madeline has to deal with him."

"So I take it, you are interested in her becoming your queen," Zevran said in the most disdainful tone he could muster.

"She is a Cousland and the long lost sister of the Hero of Ferelden," Eamon set his papers down. "It's the perfect match."

"It's _not_ just that," Alistair said exasperatedly. "I've come to care for Madeline and I think Elissa would have wanted me to take care of her."

"Madeline looks fairly healthy to me," Zevran shrugged.

"Zev, you _know_ what I mean," Alistair shook his head. "Ellie would want this for her sister as a way to make up for her parents denying her existence. I know she's _not _Elissa and like I said I _do _care for her a great deal. She's unlike any of the other noblewomen that have been foisted upon me since I became king."

"Yes, I suppose her upbringing in Harpers did have its benefits," Zevran agreed.

"I knew you would agree," Alistair smiled. "Elissa saw that you had a good heart which is why we need your help."

"We would like you keep an eye on her," Eamon continued. "And we're very interested in knowing how deep her connection to Teagan is and we would like you to use your…expertise to turn her attention to Alistair."

"There's….something else," Alistair looked away.

"You wish me to kill Teagan?"

"Maker no!" Eamon coughed. "My brother maybe acting like a spoiled prig but I certainly don't want him dead."

"The last time I talked to Madeline, she mentioned going riding with Teagan," Alistair looked at Zevran. "We would like you… to follow them."

"We just want to know what…transpires between them," Eamon said.

"I can do that," Zevran nodded.

"We don't think Teagan has the best intentions for Madeline considering what happened."

"I'm aware of what occurred," Zevran took a sip from drink and set it down.

"I still can't believe what he did," Alistair growled.

"I'm here to help," Zevran stood up. "I will follow…them. I presume I will have access to a horse for this trek."

"Yes," Eamon grinned. "We'll send word to the stables."  
"Thank you Zevran," Alistair got up and patted Zevran's shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"Thank you," Eamon got up from his chair. "If you will excuse us, we have a meeting to attend."

"I'll talk to you later Zevran," Alistair waved before following Eamon out of the study.

Zevran let out a sigh before heading out. As he stood in the hallway, he turned back towards the direction of Wynne's quarters.

….

Wynne looked up from her book as Zevran entered the room and sat down.

"Zev, are you alright?" Wynne set her book down. "I thought you left?"

"Alistair caught me on way out," Zevran slumped in his chair. "He brought to his study where Eamon was waiting."

"What did they want from you?" Wynne shook her head as she got up from her chair to pour Zevran a drink."

"They want me to not only try to move Madeline in Alistair's direction but I was asked to follow her when she goes riding with Teagan."

"Zevran tell me you're not going to do that!"

"Wynne, I have no doubt in my mind that Eamon will have somebody watching me when I head to the stable to get the horse."

"Do you think he'll have you followed in the city or me for that matter?"

"No," Zevran shook his head. "He won't go that far because of his title and would be afraid of it coming back to him. He's basically lost Teagan, so he has nobody to do his dirty work. And any person he does hire will be amateurs."

"That's true," Wynne agreed. "And it's why they asked you. You are the only pro they know."

"I'm Alistair's friend," Zevran shrugged. "I'm also a former Crow and I helped defeat the Blight but…the only thing that mattered to me was keeping my promise to Elissa but I don't think I will be able to do that much longer."

"Zevran are you alright?" Wynne asked worriedly. "I don't think I have ever seen you like this."

"I promised her I would look after Alistair but for the first time since her death, I lied to him," Zevran sighed heavily. "Lying…deception….it was part of being a Crow. I used to revel in it but now…it's not the same. I know I did the right thing but all I feel is…disquiet."

"Elissa was right about you. You have a good heart."  
"Just…don't let that get around my dear lady. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"It will be our secret," Wynne smiled and shook her head. "But seriously Zevran, you did the right thing. Elissa would _not_ want this."

"No, she definitely wouldn't," Zevran got up from the chair. "I'm praying Madeline eventually wakes up and sees the real truth to Alistair's attentions. And hopefully Alistair will come to his sense before either one of us has to slam some sense to him"

"Maker yes," Wynne looked away. "I'm so disappointed in him."

"And I have faith he will eventually feel that way as well," Zevran sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"Take Care Zev," Wynne watched him as he opened the door and looked both directions before leaving.

…

"Wake up my beauty."

Madeline opened her eyes and found Zevran smiling at her. "Zev," Madeline sat up and hugged him.

"Its good to see you looking so much better," Zevran kissed Madeline's cheek and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How long have I have been sleeping?"

"I've been here for about twenty minutes," Zevran pointed to the vials sitting on the table. "Those are rejuvenation potions from Wynne."

"Oh Maker! She knows what I did?" Madeline sank back in the chair.

"Fear not," Zevran laughed. "She does not think less of you and it made us remember how your sister got sick drinking Oghren's brew."

"Elissa got sick?" Madeline opened her eyes and looked at Zevran.

"Oghren traveled with this makeshift brew making kit and one day he offered Elissa some," Zevran laughed. "She started to dance around the camp, annoying everyone in the process but got violently ill. She actually got sick far sooner than you did."

"She did?" Madeline tried to hide her smirk. "I figured you'd tell me that she can handle her spirits."

"Oh no," Zevran laughed. "Ellie got so sick that Alistair sent the group ahead while he took care of her. When I think about it her reaction to Oghren's brew was far worse than yours."

"Well look at that," Madeline snorted. "My tolerance for homebrewed spirits is better than my sister's. Finally something I can best her with."

"I love your sister but she was no perfect snowflake," Zevran chuckled.

"You wanted to sleep with her too," Madeline looked away.

"Of course I did. I can't lie about that. Your sister was very beautiful as you are."

"You know Maddie, the offer still stands," Byron laughed. "You are more than welcome to have Zevran for a night if it will make you feel better."

Madeline turned to see him in the distance, seated in front of his easel busily painting.

"Will you two stop," Madeline laid against the pillows. "I'm too sore to laugh. I also am aware that Wynne wrote to you. Just so you know I haven't withered away after the revelation of Teagan wanting to sleep with my sister and my parents wanting to match her with him. I'm even planning to go riding with him."

"I never expected you to crumble Maddie," Byron laughed.

"Or wither," Zevran poured himself a drink.

Madeline sighed and glanced over to the path to see Soris running frantically toward them.

"Lady Madeline," Soris said between breaths. "Your brother's carriage just pulled up."

"No!" Madeline sat up and struggled to get up. "I'm _not_ ready for this."

"It's alright," Zevran handed her one of the vials. "Drink this and we'll help you."

Madeline grimaced as she gulped the vial and set it down, "No. Thank you but I'll be alright. Nobody forced me to drink yesterday."

"Soris," Madeline looked at the elf wringing his hands. "Go meet Fergus at the door and have the servants ready to unpack his carriage. Please tell him I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Lady Madeline," Soris nodded before hurrying back inside.

Madeline brushed bangs out her eyes and smoothed down her dress before slowly walking back to estate as Byron and Zevran looked on.

….

Fergus was inspecting the hall as Madeline came in the room. Madeline stopped and watched him for a few minutes. He looked healthier than she had ever seen him and there was even color to his cheeks.

"Fergus."

"Sister," Fergus rushed over and hugged her and she embraced him back. "It's so good to see you. And if this hall is any indication of what the estate will be like once I tour it, then you have outdone yourself."

"Thank you," Madeline smiled. "And I must say it's wonderful to see you as well. You look…fantastic… Brother."

"I've been following a rigorous training schedule," Fergus grinned. "And some recent events have altered my…perspective and have enabled me to continue to move forward."

"Really?" Madeline looked at her brother.

"I promise we'll talk more about this later," Fergus smiled. "I want to know how you are doing."

"Byron and Zevran told you," Madeline looked away.

"Actually, it was Teagan. He sent me a very apologetic letter explaining what happened."

"Teagan _told _you?" Madeline's eyes widened. "I can't…believe…"

"He told me about the letters, his brief fascination with Elissa, everything."

"Are you angry at him?"

"I was more worried about you," Fergus patted her hand. "And I can't help but respect him for his honesty."

"I've spoken to him since it happened. We're going riding."

"So you haven't given up on him?"  
"No. But I need time…. to trust him again."

"Madeline I want you to know that I was not aware of the letters our parents sent to Eamon. I knew Mother was concerned about Elissa's future."  
"I don't blame you at all. It just came as a shock to me."

"I'm sure it did," Fergus put an arm around Madeline as she leaned against him. "And I am so sorry this made old wounds come to the surface."

"It's alright," Madeline sighed.

"You know Elissa hated decorating, running a household and salons," Fergus chuckled. "She had no patience and it bored her which infuriated Mother in the process. You seem to have a talent for it."

"Fergus," Madeline laughed. "You haven't even seen the entire estate yet."

"Let's rectify that," Fergus stood up and held out his arm. "I must ask, are you well? You look…pale."

"I'm going to be honest," Madeline said embarrassingly. "I attended Bann Shianni's name-day party. I drank some of their homebrews that didn't sit well with me. Zevran and Byron are out in the courtyard. They along with the servants have taken care of me."

"Those elven brews are a lot stronger than they look," Fergus laughed. "We don't have to do the grand tour if you're not up to it."

"I'll be fine," Madeline took his arm. "I want to introduce you to all the servants as well."

"Soris barely let me get out of the carriage. He's very polite but seems rather nervous."

"He'll get over that once he gets to know you," Madeline laughed.

"I certainly hope so," Fergus chuckled.

"We'll start with the study first," Madeline smiled as they headed out of the room.

…

The next morning, Madeline found her brother sitting at the dining room.

"Good morning," Fergus got up and helped her to a chair. "I see the color has returned to your cheeks.

"I feel so much better," Madeline smiled.

"I'm glad," Fergus grinned. "I presume you'll being staying away from those drinks."

"Definitely," Madeline chuckled as she poured a glass of tea. "From now on it's the just wine or brandy."

"So what are your plans today?"

"I'm going to the palace to get Max today," Madeline picked up a form and began to tap the hardboiled egg that one of the servants handed to her.

"Alistair wrote me recently and promised a few of the pups from the next batch Marco sired," Fergus said as he buttered his bread.

"Marco…certainly gets around," Madeline remarked.

"He's entitled to it," Fergus laughed. "You know it will be nice having a dog wandering about."  
"I can't wait for you to meet him," Madeline said between bites. "And what is your schedule for today Brother?"

"I'm going to go over all those letters and notes you left for me in the study and I need to look over a map. I want to give some land to Nathaniel Howe for saving my life."

"What?" Madeline dropped her fork.

"I was on a ride with two of my men a month ago where we were attacked by a group of bandits. We managed to take a couple of them down but then one of my men got hit. Nathaniel Howe and two other Wardens came upon the scene."

"Thank the Maker you're alright!" Madeline exclaimed. "Was it awkward seeing him?"

"I immediately knew it was him. He looked at me for the longest time before asking me if I was alright. Nathaniel told the other Wardens he'd catch up to them and while my men were tending to their wounds, I walked with him. He stopped and told me he was sorry and seeing the sorrow on his face…I knew I couldn't… hold him responsible."

"That must have been very emotional for you."

"It was," Fergus admitted. "I told him it wasn't the right time to talk about it and we arranged a date for him to come to Highever."

"So he came to see you?"

"Nathaniel came to Highever a week later and he brought these old journals that belonged to his father," Fergus pushed his plate aside. "I couldn't believe the hatred that was in these journals, Sister. Howe wanted our family dead since before I was born but what was just as tragic is he had sent Nathaniel away because he couldn't trust his son. Howe didn't like Nathaniel's sense of justice and nobility. He felt Nathaniel would hinder his plans."

"He was afraid Nathaniel would stop him," Madeline set her fork down.

"Nathaniel told me he would have done everything in his power to stop his father if he had known."

"To know that your father….has no faith in you," Madeline looked away.

"Nathaniel spoke very highly of you," Fergus beamed. "He appreciated your courtesy when he met you and admired your strength."

"I don't…know what to say," Madeline blushed.

"Nathaniel is just happy that we're a family. He has his sister and a nephew and tries to see them as much as he can. His family gives him a respite from his duties as a Warden."

"No wonder you seem more at peace," Madeline smiled.

"There will always be some scars remaining but it's given me some closure. Nathaniel is happy being a Warden. It's given him purpose as he works to redeem his family's name. I want to give him this land so he can provide security for his sister and her family. I know Elissa would want me to do this as would our father."

"I think it's wonderful," Madeline got up. "And I intend to write Nathaniel a letter to thank him for helping you."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Fergus smiled. "Will you be back in time for lunch?"

"Probably not," Madeline chuckled. "Alistair usually has a big spread out after I worked with Max and the kennel master. Since I'm taking Max back with me, I'm sure he's got something planned. I'll be back way before supper and we can play some cards."

"I'm going to hold you to that Sister," Fergus winked. "Give my regards to Alistair."

"I will," Madeline said as she skipped out of the room.

…

"That was delicious," Madeline wiped her hands with her napkin and set it aside.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it," Alistair smiled. "I wanted it extra special since you're bringing Max home today. And consider this my way of saying I'll… miss these lunches we've had. You can't begin to realize how much these moments mean to me. I appreciate that I can be just Alistair with you."

"You know these don't have to end. Whenever you want to have lunch just… let me know."

"We'll have to arrange a lunch once in awhile then or even… supper," Alistair grinned. "Speaking of which, remember when I told you my… little problem?"

"Of course I do and I truly want to help you with that."

"Since I want discretion when it comes to this, would you… be willing to go away to the lodge with me one day. Its only about fifty miles from Denerim."

"I didn't know you had a lodge," Madeline chuckled.

"I didn't either," Alistair laughed. "Apparently it's where my brother used to host hunting trips with the nobility as well as…. other things."

"You mean it's where he had his….affairs."

"I see the rumors about my brother's reputation made it to Harpers," Alistair picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Seven years ago, a merchant from Denerim came to Harpers selling wedding souvenirs that were sanctioned by Cailan and Anora. Aunt Lydia scoffed at the seller and told him that the marriage is already doomed before it started. She never believed in arranged marriages."

"You aunt was a very wise woman," Alistair smiled.

"So aside from working with the horses what else will we be doing at the lodge?"

"The lodge is near a lake and it has twenty six rooms," Alistair picked at a slice of bread. "Only the first and second floors have been renovated. I figure we can explore the other rooms."

"Just let me know a couple of days in advance and I want to be able to ride Chance there."

"If we leave before dawn, we should be there after nightfall," Alistair wiped his hands. "Eamon told me of a rarely used road we'll be traveling on. And I think I'm going to invite Wynne as well. There is supposed to be a library at the lodge that I know she'd be interested in seeing it."

"I look forward to it," Madeline smiled. "I've always enjoyed exploring."

"It will be an adventure," Alistair grinned. "There something else I want to ask you."

Madeline watched as Alistair reached into one of the pockets of his coat and handed her a folded parchment.

"This is the invitation for you and your brother to attend Court."

"This is where you sit on your throne as the nobility comes to pay respect to you," Madeline chuckled when she looked at Alistair. "You don't look so excited."

"I'm not," Alistair got up from his chair and held out his arm. "Let's go sit by the fountain."

Madeline got up and took his arm and they walked toward the bench.

"I just don't feel very comfortable at these formal events," Alistair sighed. "I still plan to hold some private dinner parties but I _have to do_ this. Thankfully it won't be an everyday thing. I was hoping you and your brother would come. I want to be around people who think of me as Alistair and not just their king."

"Alright, if that's what you need, you can count on me and I'm sure my brother will attend as well."

"Thank you Madeline," Alistair touched her shoulder. "You can't begin to realize how much I appreciate this."

"I think I do," Madeline smiled and looked down at the invitation. "This is the same day I'll be riding with Teagan."

"Is…that a problem?"

"No," Madeline shook her head. "Our ride is in the morning and we're likely not going far. I'll have plenty of time to get ready and look my best."

"I'm sure Teagan would… understand if you chose to cancel," Alistair looked away.

"It will be fine," Madeline smiled. "We'll probably do a quick trek outside Denerim and be back before noon giving me plenty of time to prepare. I'll even lay out my dress and everything in advance to save time."

"It sounds like you already know what you're wearing," Alistair grinned. "Care to give your king any hints on what to expect?"

"And ruin the surprise? I think not," Madeline laughed. "Before I forget, do I have to bow or curtsey when I am presented at court?"

"Stop," Alistair groaned.

"Don't worry," Madeline took Alistair's hand. "I'll be there and so will my brother. You'll have Wynne. I presume Byron is invited as well as Zevran?"

"And you'll all be sitting at my table," Alistair declared. "I want a blockade for when the nobles offer their daughters to me."

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Madeline laughed.

"There will be music and dancing from what I heard," Alistair grinned "Perhaps I'll save all my dances for you. That could be your way of protecting me."

"And then I'll be besieged by the countless glares of all the noblewomen," Madeline laughed.

"Then it will be my turn to protect _you_," Alistair smiled.

Madeline watched as hummingbird darted about from flower to flower and then looked at Alistair.

"Can….I ask you something?"

"Of course," Alistair looked at Madeline. "You can ask me _anything_."

"I sort of know about the Grey Warden… lifespan. Does it…bother you?"

Madeline immediately regretted asking that question as she watched Alistair's smile dim as he looked away.

"Sometimes our actions come with a heavy price," Alistair sighed. "I helped save the world with your sister and I will _never_ regret any moment I shared with her. The Wardens also told me that I could live a bit longer since I am no longer… _in the trenches_. The average is thirty years, give or take and when the time comes I will face my death without hesitation."

"Then I guess you should make every moment count," Madeline took Alistair's hand and he wrapped it around hers.

"That's the plan," Alistair looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for not looking at me as if I am already dying."

"Alistair if people have done that to you, they were _never_ your friends to begin with," Madeline declared. "Now I better go fetch Max and be off. I promised my brother we would play cards before supper."

"Please tell him I'm looking forward to our lunch meeting."

"I will," Madeline got up. "You take care."

"Goodbye," Alistair grabbed her hand and kissed it while looking her at her.

…

"Good boy," Madeline looked down at Max who was dutifully walking beside her.

Slowing down she looked over towards Teagan's estate. Fergus's revelation about the letter he received from surprised her. It also made her think about him. As much as she enjoyed living at her brothers, she missed Teagan.

She missed waking up beside him and everything else they shared. As hurt as she was, this separation left a huge void inside her but while she wasn't ready to go back that didn't mean not wanting to see him.

Noticing the side gate was open she motioned for Max to lay down and he immediately complied.

Relieved to be wearing her armor, Madeline snuck past the gate and crept down the path. Peering over the wall, she watched Teagan help Ser Perth up.

"Another excellent workout Your Grace," Ser Perth brushed himself off as Teagan started to remove his armor.

Madeline let out small gasp and covered her mouth. Teagan's chest glistened with sweat as he sat down on the chair. Turning she saw Max bounding toward her and hurried toward him when he let out a happy bark.

Grabbing him by his collar, Madeline pulled him away and they managed to get past the gate without detection.

"Thanks boy," Madeline patted him. "You helped me regain my senses."

"What is wrong with me?"

She couldn't believe what she just did. Spying on somebody was something a child would do. Here she was; a grown woman and sneaking around. It would have been so easy for her to say hello to Teagan but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was for the best. There was no way she would have been able to keep her composure. He looked so beautiful.

"Stop it," She chastised herself before looking down at Max. "Let's go home boy."

Going around the corner, she headed towards the road that would take her home.

….

A week later Madeline walked towards the stable. She saw Teagan brushing his horse as one of the stable boys was getting Chance saddled. He was wearing black leather riding breaches, a grey shirt and Madeline noticed he had his sword.

"Hello."

"You're here," Teagan stood up and rushed over to her. "You look beautiful as always."

Madeline held out her hand which Teagan kissed. Grinning he bowed before her, "Barl Teagan at your service my lady."

"I _knew_ you would tease me about that," Madeline folded her arms.

"I'm sorry," Teagan laughed. "You were so adorable in that state and that barl title actually did actually have a nice sound to it."

"Well I certainly paid the price for being…adorable," Madeline tried not to laugh.

"I know you did. You were in agony as I carried you up to your room."

"You didn't see me throw…." Madeline looked away.

"I _don't care_," Teagan put his hands on her shoulders. "We have all had those moments. Now let's go riding."

Madeline smiled as she took the reigns from stable hand. Teagan has seen at her worse and didn't care. He confessed his wrongful actions to her brother in a letter. Perhaps this was a new beginning.

"Where are we going?" Madeline gave Chance a scratch before mounting him. "I'm attending court tonight at the palace and I want time to get ready. I presume you're attending as well."

"Yes…of course," Teagan grinned. "Trust me. Where we are going is not far and you will love it."

"Race you to city gate then?"

Madeline had already taken off before Teagan could reply. Slowing down, she turned to see him laughing as he caught up to her.

…

Zevran watched as the two men on horses turned around and head back to the city as he went past the city gate. He couldn't help but laugh for it was obvious from the moment he went to the stables that they were watching him.

There was another man stationed outside the road and when seeing Zevran, he motioned for him, "You're late. They went past me about ten minutes ago."

"Ah I recognize you," Zevran chuckled. "You are one of the kitchen workers. How much did Eamon pay you?"

"One sovereign to make sure you do what you promised," The man folded his arm.

"And what will I get if I gave you three sovereigns?" Zevran handed him a small sack.

"I'll give the chancellor the news that I saw you doing your job. That's all I was instructed to do," the man explained.

"Good and there will be more sovereigns for you and your friends if the good chancellor hires you again."

"Thank you," The man grinned. "I'll be sure to keep you posted."

Zevran watched briefly as the man headed back to the city before heading nudging his horse. He would catch up to them before heading back to the city.

After what seemed like a long trek, he used his spyglass and saw them going off to a side path that led to a wooded area. Smiling he made plans to go to one of the taverns at the docks before returning to the stable.

…

"Teagan, this is beautiful," Madeline spread the blanket and sat down to take in the scenery.

"I knew you would love it," Teagan secured the horses by some trees and sat down beside. "I was so happy to see this area remain untouched from the Blight."

They road about five miles out of Denerim. Teagan led her to a slightly overgrown side road that went through a small wooded grove and eventually to a meadow and small lake. Andastre's Grace and other wildflowers swayed in the breeze. Teagan loved seeing Madeline smile when she noticed the ducks and swans in the lake.

"I brought a bottle of that Nevarran spice wine you like as well as those corn cakes you've enjoyed."

"Oh I love that wine," Madeline exclaimed. "Its…mild as well."

"Yes is it is," Teagan chuckled.

"And I brought some apple tarts," Madeline opened her pack and laid them out and took one of the corn cakes.

"I've missed these," Madeline said before taking a bite.

"I've missed _you_," Teagan looked at her before eating one of the tarts.

He watched her hair blow in the breeze as she took a sip of wine before setting the bottle down.

"I miss you too."

"You know you could have said hello to me last week when you came through the gate."

"How?" Madeline gasped. "How did you know that?"

"Well the dog bark was a dead give away but when I investigated I also smelled a combination of your perfume and that leather polish you use."

"I don't know why I did that," Madeline admitted. "But I also can't believe…."

"Can't believe what?" Teagan could feel his heart beat against his chest as he watched her move close to him.

"You wrote to my brother," Madeline smiled at him. "You told Fergus _everything_!"

"I did that because I hated to see how much I hurt you."

"I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you Arl Teagan."

And then suddenly_, __her arms were around him_, her lips on his and her fingers stroking his hair.

"Madeline."

Her body trembled slightly as they kissed. His tongue traced the contour of her lips. Teagan thought he was dreaming when she finally met the tip of his tongue with her own, and heard Madeline's breath catch in her throat as they touched.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm not sure about a lot of things," Madeline unbuttoned his shirt. "But I want you right here and now."

Madeline pushed him down on the blanket and climbed on top of him. Teagan reached upwards and undid the lower buttons of her shirt and watched as she removed it.

"We're out in the open…I've never..." Teagan was interrupted as her lips crashed onto his.

"Neither have I," She said, her lips never leaving his as she pulled the other blanket over them.

…..

**Two hours later**

"Maker!" Madeline exclaimed as she quickly put her clothes back on. "What's wrong with me? How did I become such a…_harlot_?"

"You are _not_ a harlot," Teagan touched her shoulder. "You are a beautiful and passionate woman…"

"Teagan, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have done this. I'm not…ready yet to go back to how it was."

"When we come back to each other, it won't be going back. We will be moving forward."

"What time is it," Madeline looked up and sighed when seeing the sun above her. "Thank the Maker. We still have to get back."

"It's probably around lunch time give or take. Don't worry. We'll make it back in time," Teagan laughed as he slipped his boots on.

"You're enjoying this," Madeline folded her arms.

"I can't lie to you," Teagan said. "I was certainly not expecting this but it was…incredible. And it told me something as well."

"And what did it tell you Arl Teagan," Madeline's eyes flared.

"You still love me," Teagan reached for her but she backed away. "We would have _never_ made love today if you didn't have any feelings."

"Maybe I was just using you for my own pleasure," Madeline retorted.

"Fine," Teagan laughed. "Go ahead and back away from me but I know _the truth_. We are _meant _to be together. No other man will ever make you feel the same way, not even Alistair."

"Alistair," Madeline laughed as she mounted Chance. "Now you're being daft. He's been a good friend."

"You need to open your eyes Madeline," Teagan said as he searched the area. "Now where did my shirt get off to?"

"Looking for this?"

Teagan looked at Madeline and found her waving his shirt.

"Oh come on," he laughed. "You're not seriously considering leaving me like this."

"You have your trousers," Madeline smiled. "Consider yourself lucky you're not in your small clothes. See you at court tonight."

Teagan couldn't help but laugh as she road off. Wrapping the blanket around him, he walked towards Gambit and gave him a scratch before mounting him. Riding back to Denerim, it dawned on him that he would be watched closely at court tonight. He wasn't even planning to go until Madeline mentioned it.

This day had been glorious and now he had the chance to see her again tonight. Madeline could deny it all she wanted but he knew she still loved him and he did not care how many eyes would be watching him.

….

Madeline ran down the hall and bumped into Byron and Zevran who were coming out of the sitting room.

"Yes! I _know_ I'm _late_," Madeline said between breaths. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after three," Byron said as he studied her. "Are you alright? How was your ride with Teagan?"

"That must have been some ride," Zevran remarked as he eyed her disheveled appearance.

"I'm fine and the ride was fine," Madeline said as removed her cape. "Is my bath ready? Where is my brother?"

"They've been keeping it warm for you," Bryon smiled

"Fergus will be back shortly," Zevran replied.

"Thank the Maker," Madeline sighed. "There still enough time."

"Maddie is something the matter?" Byron placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell us."

"There is nothing to tell except for the fact I am nothing but harlot," Madeline said before hurrying up the stairs.

….

"This is exactly the _same_ way Maddie acted after the weekend with that mage," Byron chuckled. "I remember that day after the weekend clearly. She always feels guilty after doing something impulsive."

"Yes," Zevran laughed. "Its fairly obvious our dear Madeline rode more than just her horse today."

…

"Alistair you look wonderful," Eamon watched him pace around the room.

Dressed very simply in black velvet breeches, a purple silk shirt, and cloak was lined with fur, Alistair reluctantly looked at himself in the mirror and the gold band that adorned his head. Refusing to wear the crown, this band was a compromise. It was simple yet conveyed who he was without being ostentatious.

"The nobility will respect your simple elegance," Eamon said approvingly.

"Just tell me what I am supposed to do again," Alistair turned and looked him.

"When Madeline is presented to you, just get up from your chair after she curtsies or bows and walk to her. Hold out your hand and wait for her to take it. When she does, kiss her hand and give her nod."

"And how will that be significant again?"

"This will show your interest in her to the nobility and Teagan will see it as well."

"Do we know he's coming?"

"I know my brother," Eamon chuckled. "He will be here tonight."

"I want to be able to talk to Zevran," Alistair reminded him.

"When there is a spare moment, you can go to one of the rooms. Madeline and Teagan will be at your table so it will be also fairly easy to watch how they react to one another. Just…remember to be polite to Teagan. I know you're angry with him but you have to act accordingly."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be on my _best _behavior with him," Alistair chuckled as he opened the door to meet his knights wait to escort him to the hall.

….

"You look beautiful sister," Fergus beamed. "Everybody's eyes will be on you when we walk in."

"Some…will be on you as well Fergus," Madeline said as she saw the doors open. "You look very handsome."

An ornately dressed man looking to be in forties nodded approvingly and motioned for them to come in.

Sounding his trumpet, the crowd looked towards their direction. Madeline clutched her heart and took a deep breath as she took her brother's arm.

"Your Majesty," The herald called. "Teyrn Fergus Cousland and his sister Lady Madeline.

Alistair was sat up against his throne as they walked toward him. Madeline saw Teagan standing with Sighard. Madeline had to admit he look handsome in his suit.

Fergus bowed and Madeline slowly walked closer to Alistair then stopped and curtsied before bowing her head. Looking up briefly she saw Alistair stand up and approach her. Thoughts begin to flood her mind. Did she commit some offense? Why was he walking towards her?

A small smile formed on his lips as he held out his hand. Madeline fought to keep from shaking as she stood up and offered hers to him.

She could feel his fingers circle her palm as he kissed her hand. A few audible gasps could be heard from the crowd as Alistair led her to the main table.

….

Teagan saw his brother glancing in his direction and held up his drink to him before nodding.

He knew that public display he just witnessed was primarily for his benefit and it didn't matter. No matter what his brother tried to pull he would rise above it and ignore it.

"Excuse me Arl Teagan,"

Teagan turned to see one the king's pages looking up at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"The king has invited you to dine at his table tonight."

"Has he now?" Teagan smiled. "I'm honored."

He followed the boy to Alistair's table. Madeline was sitting next to him. Fergus, Wynne, Byron, and Zevran were on the other side.

"Teagan, its good to see you," Alistair stood up and shook his hand. "Come sit by Madeline and _regale_ us with your riding adventure today."

"I am honored by your invitation," Teagan bowed and looked over at Madeline."

"Good evening, my lady."

"Arl Teagan," Madeline nodded and looked away from his direction as he took his seat.

Teagan could see the daggers in Alistair's eyes as he looked at him and at the moment realized he had to stay focused for it looked like it was going to be a long night.

...

**Coming in CH 45**: Madeline tries to keep her composure while Alistair and Teagan trade barbs at each other as they dine. In a private moment Teagan and Alistair will declare their intentions. Buried memories come to the surface as Alistair relives a moment from his past which ends up bringing him closure to Madeline.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

…_._

_**Alistair and Teagan trade barbs with each other at court. Zevran doesn't make it easy as Madeline tries to ignore the guilt and confusion from the impulsive morning of passion she shared with Teagan and he makes a declaration that only frustrates her. Later, Madeline meets a mysterious woman at Court who ends up being *more* than she claims. **_

…..

"So Teagan," Alistair set his goblet and looked at him. "How was your ride? What _wondrous _adventure did you embark on with Lady Madeline?"

"We traveled a few miles out of Denerim toward an area that was not affected by the Blight," Teagan smiled. "Glenwood Lake."

"It was beautiful," Madeline broke her silence. "It was like stepping into one of Byron's paintings. There were even swans in the lake."

"You know they say swans mate _for life_," Teagan added as he touched Madeline's hand that was resting on her lap. "The male swan looks for that _perfect _mate to spend the rest of his days with."

"Byron, we'll have to go there one day," Madeline smiled as she brushed his hand aside. "I could see you sketching the whole day."

"You know me well," Byron grinned. "We'll definitely have to plan a day trip."

"I'm familiar with the area as well," Zevran said between sips. "It's very private and would make a wonderfully romantic spot for a _quick_…_tryst_."

"Zevran," Wynne looked at him reproachfully as a few people laughed.

"So how do you ride Madeline," Alfstanna asked. "I prefer to ride astride myself."

"I do as well," Madeline nodded. "I don't mind side saddling but I don't feel as in control.

"In Antiva, the horsemen say riding is a lot like having sex," Zevran nibbled at a slice of bread.

Byron coughed as laughter echoed around the table. Teagan glanced at Madeline. Though her cheeks were pink, she remained calm and looked beautiful.

She was wearing a dark green dress with delicate gold embroidering of flowers on the bodice and an emerald necklace adorned her neck. Her auburn hair was elegantly arranged. Teagan could not believe this was the same woman he rode with earlier in the day.

"Should I even ask?" Alfstanna laughed.

"There is rhythm, sweat, the tensing and relaxing of muscles, and the feeling of freedom and release. All of those are also present in the act of making love so yes ...horseback riding and sex have a lot in common," Zevran went back to his drink as Byron covered his mouth with a napkin.

"And thank you for that information Zevran," Alistair coughed.

Teagan glared at Zevran. He knew there was no way Madeline told him. His only assumption is Madeline's appearance upon her return gave it away.

"It's certainly a good thing Isolde isn't sitting with us," Madeline chuckled.

"Thank the Maker," Alfstanna laughed. "This talk would have made her explode."

"Isolde is with the Grand Cleric and the chantry people," Alistair said before taking a sip.

"I'm surprised my brother isn't with us your Majesty," Teagan looked at Alistair. "You two are together so much it's almost like Ferelden has _two kings_."

"Well Eamon is _my chancellor_ after all." Alistair set his fork down. "He's at another table dealing with some business. He felt I needed to relax this evening and doesn't plan to interrupt unless he needs me."

"After all this time you still don't know my brother very well," Teagan laughed after taking a sip of wine.

"So Fergus how do you like your estate?" Alistair asked. "I thought Madeline did a spectacular job."

"That she did your Majesty," Fergus beamed. "I told her I did not want the estate to be a reminder of the past and she fulfilled my wish. I have a wonderful second home now."

"Fergus stop," Madeline laughed softly as she blushed.

"Its true," Fergus grinned. "Settling in the estate has been a smooth transition. You a hired a fantastic staff. And all the correspondence left for me was arranged according to priority."

"Madeline anyone who marries you will be _luckiest_ man in the world," Alistair winked and grinned.

"Yes," Teagan agreed. "He _will_ be."

"Thank you your Majesty," Madeline smiled.

Teagan felt her hand briefly brush his under the table as she gave him a brief glance.

"Wynne that is a beautiful robe you're wearing," Madeline said admiringly. "The silver embroidery against the blue is gorgeous."

"Thank you dear," Wynne smiled. "Alistair had this made for me."

"It was my pleasure," Alistair smiled.

"Actually I seem to recall you saying you wanted to get the tailor off your back for awhile," Wynne looked at him.

"I am not interested in changing my clothes for every meal. And it was difficult enough to settle on what I am wearing," Alistair griped. "I once went over the receipts of my brothers expenses. He _never _wore the same socks twice. That's wasteful."

"That's why you're a good king," Madeline looked at him and smiled. "You are practical and have good common sense. And you do look very handsome tonight. Your clothes are simple but very elegant."

"Thank you Madeline," Alistair blushed. "That's what… I was going for."

"So your Majesty, how are the renovations going for the arena?" Teagan looked at him.

"They're almost done and after that announcements will be posted for the Cousland Memorial Tournament," Alistair said proudly.

"Can't wait to put this training to use," Fergus smiled.

"You look wonderful Fergus," Alistair grinned. "What's your schedule like?"

"Two to three hours a day," Fergus glanced over at Vaughan who was sitting at another table.

"I've been training as well," Teagan set his goblet down.

"Teagan I am really surprised that you'll be competing," Alistair looked over at him. "I always thought you _never considered yourself_ much of warrior."

"Actually he doesn't give himself enough credit your Majesty," Alfstanna replied. "He did a fine job leading his men during the Battle of Denerim."

"Oh I know how much you contributed to that night," Alistair said. "Eamon told me you were just never interested in competing."

"I'm sure my brother says a great _many_ things," Teagan laughed. "I definitely plan to compete. I've been training everyday with my men."

"Eamon said there's a tradition where the any of the competitors can _challenge_ the king." Alistair wiped his hands with a napkin. "He said I have to be ready."

"I take it you've been training then," Teagan looked at Alistair as if he was the only one at the table. "I just noticed there was _no cheese platter_ on the table this evening. Have you been _cutting back_ in anticipation of the tournament your Majesty?"

"I have to be ready in case somebody _dares_ to challenge me Teagan," Alistair laughed. "And as I have cut back on cheese, it looks like you've cut back on the sweets. You don't look as…. _paunchy._"

"Yes I have cut back your Majesty but I indulged… in something sweet…earlier in the day."

"I'm sure it was," Zevran broke his silence before taking a sip of wine.

"Teagan and I both brought some treats along," Madeline looked over towards Alistair. "We enjoyed them as our horses rested."

"Indeed we did," Teagan placed his hand on Madeline's leg. She smiled and was looking straight ahead, watching the musicians and minstrels as her hand quickly moved his hand away.

"Zevran, I have to say I am so looking forward to training with you," Madeline looked at him. "You better _prepare_ yourself because I'm going to have you on the ground _more_ than once."

"I'm looking forward to it," Zevran winked.

"I wonder how Sighard and Natasha are doing," Madeline sighed as she changed the subject. "I hope they're enjoying their wedding trip in Orlais."

"They should be back next week," Alistair nodded his thanks at the servant for refilling his goblet. "He was also doing some business for me as well."

"We should get together when they return," Alfstanna smiled. "I'm dying to hear about Natasha's Orlesian adventures."

"That sounds like fun," Madeline agreed.

"Maddie lets go dance," Byron grinned. "Let's show these nobles how it's done."

"Took you long enough to ask," Madeline laughed as she got up from her chair.

Teagan watched as Maddie took Byron's arm and led her to the dance floor.

"Wynne," Fergus smiled. "I would be honored if you would dance with me."

"Handsome men are a weakness for me," Wynne stood up from her chair and took his arm. "I can never say no to them."

"And so my archer goddess," Zevran got up and bowed at Alfstanna. "Shall we dance?"

"You know I can _never_ say no to you," Alfstanna got up.

Teagan smiled and lifted his goblet up as they were leaving. He was now standing with Alistair. The patronizing remarks they gave each other were bad enough but the cold silence was even worse. Alistair was grinning, doing the occasional wave and lifting his goblet up when some one looked toward his way but he always focused back on watching Madeline.

Looking back at Madeline, he noticed she briefly stopped dancing. Though smiling, the expression on Madeline's face and the way she moved her head indicated that she was letting Byron know how irritated she was. It easily to surmise this was about Zevran and all the innuendos he made. A few moments later they went back to dancing. He had made that one remark as well but it was no where near the severity of Zevran's. It didn't matter whether she was angry or not, he would _never _forget today. Even during his younger, wilder days he had never been seduced like that. Most noblewomen were usually more interested in their own pleasure. Madeline could deny it all she wanted but he _knew_ she still loved him.

"Madeline is going to make a wonderful queen," Alistair remarked as he continued to watch the dancing.

"Replace queen with arlessa and I would agree your Majesty," Teagan chuckled.

"So you haven't given up on this fool hardy dream," Alistair continued to look toward the tables and dance floor.

"And you're focused on making Madeline into a copy of her sister," Teagan smiled and lifted his glass to a group of men at another table.

"I care for Madeline…_deeply_," Alistair's smile tightened. "You're just trying to fulfill the fantasy you had about Elissa."

"It's certainly interesting you can't use the word your Majesty," Teagan said as he watched Madeline dance.

"That is because I _know_ in time I'll grow to _love_ her," Alistair clapped approvingly as the music changed and the women started to line dance. "Elissa wanted me to look after her. This is _best_ way to _honor_ her."

"Madeline is quite capable… of taking care of herself your Majesty." Teagan chuckled. "And she would _not_ appreciate being considered incapable of doing so."

"Of course you wouldn't understand," Alistair scoffed.

"Oh I understand her _more_ than you think your Majesty. I also happen to know Madeline a bit _more_ than you. Were you aware of her passion for botany? Did you know that the apple orchards she nurtured with her aunt account for half of the apples sold in Ferelden? Did Madeline ever tell you how she was taught to fish by the mayor of Harpers Ford when she was growing up? Has she ever her mentioned how her aunt taught her basic alchemy and how she occasionally loves to bake? Do you have anything in common with her besides the fact she looks like her sister?"

"We share a love of history Teagan and I'm well aware of Madeline's love for her orchards and such," Alistair's smile tightened. "And she has told me of her upbringing. And I know as we continue to get to know each other, she'll continue to tell me _more_. And when she becomes queen she can have the lands keepers change _anything _her heart desires."

"You're assuming as if it's already a sure thing. Doesn't Madeline get a say in this?"

"If Madeline is like her sister, she will see the importance of our union and how it will help Ferelden."

"With all due respect your Majesty you have been around my brother far _too long_," Teagan laughed. "And just because Madeline may look like her sister does not mean she will convey the same beliefs. Maybe she has no desire to become queen."

"Very well Teagan, we'll let Madeline decide who she wants to be with. I think she'll eventually see the benefit of being with someone _closer_ to her age though."

"Oh so we're going to go that route," Teagan laughed. "You seem to forget that I am nearly ten years younger than Eamon and only eleven years older than you. And age is _irrelevant_. Look how happy Sighard and Natasha are."

"But what about Eamon and Isolde? They practically lead separate lives. Do you want that for Madeline?"

"My brother has gotten lazy and apathetic over the years. It also has _not_ helped he's married to that pompous shrew and if you're implying that I will end up like him….."

"Is there a problem here?"

Teagan and Alistair both turned to see Wynne standing behind them.

"No problem at all Wynne," Alistair smiled. "Arl Teagan and I were just having a nice chat. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to dance with Madeline."

Alistair brushed past them, heading straight to the dance floor. All the women stopped as he approached them but his eyes were focused on Madeline. Bowing, he held out his hand and she took it and then it was only them on the floor. This was the second overture he made regarding his intentions for Madeline. Teagan knew they were meant as a message to the nobility but there would still be a few who would still offer their daughters to Alistair. Madeline of course was oblivious. Her sheltered upbringing in Harpers Ford was a double edged sword and Teagan hated that her naiveté about court customs was being taken advantage of.

"What did Alistair say?" Wynne touched his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"You were sitting there Wynne. You heard those remarks. He also just made his intentions for Madeline quite _clear_," Teagan glanced over to see Madeline and Alistair laughing as they danced. "And we agreed to let her decide who she wants to be with."

"Is that all?" Wynne folded her arms.

"What more could there be? He's looking forward to tournament where he assumes he's going to win," Teagan glared. "He has basically declared war Wynne and I am _not _going to stand by and let him win."

Teagan excused himself and walked away hoping a few minutes out of the room would diminish his anger.

…

"You are wonderful dancer your Majesty," Madeline smiled as they walked back to the table.

"I could say the same for you," Alistair grinned as he helped Madeline to her chair before sitting down.

"Aunt Lydia made sure I could dance as soon as I was able to walk. She said I would need to dance one day and looking back, she was right. I danced at the fairs Harpers held. I danced at the weddings I attended there. I just never thought…."

"Go on," Alistair encouraged.

"I never thought I'd be dancing at the palace with the king of Ferelden," Madeline smiled coyly.

"Madeline there are times I still wake up and can't believe I was made King of Ferelden," Alistair chuckled softly. "I'm just looking forward for us to get together in a less formal setting where you can just refer to me by my name."

"So there will be no formality when we go to the lodge?"

"None," Alistair grinned. "We'll be there to relax…and have our own… adventures."

"That sounds wonderful. I also have not forgotten about…"

"You just had to remind me," Alistiar groaned.

"I'll be right there with you," Madeline patted his hand.

Alistair smiled as he took her hand, "I know."

Madeline glanced around the room and noticed some young women glaring at her, "Your Majesty, I appear to be getting the evil eye from some of your subjects."

"They're just jealous because I chose my first dance with the prettiest woman in court," Alistair winked.

"Now you're embarrassing me," Madeline blushed.

"It's true," Alistair insisted.

Glancing around the room, Madeline noticed a woman seated in the back. Dressed in a dark blue gown, she had dark hair that cascaded around her shoulders. There was a man with her who held out his hand palm up. The woman took it and appeared to be touching it with a finger.

"Your Majesty, who is that woman in the corner?" Madeline pointed to the woman.

"That's the fortune teller." Alistair laughed. "Maker! What is her name again?"

"Her name is Admete," Wynne said disdainfully as she sat down. "And its apparently in fashion in Orlais for these people to entertain at fancy parties claiming to predict the future."

"The Empress sent me a cook, a tailor, that minstrel strolling about, and Admete," Alistair explained.

"That certainly was generous of the Empress," Madeline laughed. "And I thought some of the food looked…extra fancy."

"There is something about that woman," Wynne grumbled. "I _don't like_ her."

"She's harmless Wynne," Alistair laughed. "I've spoken to her twice when we ran into each in the hall and it's the first time she actually has something to do since coming here."

"Orlesians and their trends," Madeline shook her head.

"Your Majesty before I forget, your presence is requested over there," Wynne pointed to Eamon and several other men."

"Wonderful," Alistair sighed and looked at Madeline. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Madeline smiled. "I understand."

"Thank you," Alistair kissed her hand and got up. "I promise I'll be back when I can."

Madeline looked around the room and couldn't find Teagan anywhere.

"He went out for some fresh air."

"Oh," Madeline looked at Wynne. "I wasn't looking for him."

"Madeline Rose Cousland," Wynne folded her arms and laughed. "You can't fool this old woman."

"Alright, I was wondering where he was," Madeline chuckled.

"That riding excursion must have really gone well."

"It was wonderful," Madeline smiled but looked away. "But I did something…"

"What did you do?"  
"I did something completely….stupid and impulsive but this is _not_ the place to talk about it."

"Your brother invited me to come to the estate tomorrow; I'll make my arrival earlier so we can talk."

"Thank you Wynne," Madeline sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Madeline smiled and turned to see Teagan making his way past the crowd and towards her.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Madeline looked at him and immediately took his hand. She was too tired to resist.

"Please excuse us Wynne," Teagan gave Wynne a bow before leading Madeline to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Arl Teagan."

"You're calling me Arl," Teagan laughed. "That remark I made earlier must have vexed you."

"Not nearly as much as Zevran's," Madeline replied. "But Zevran is going to _pay dearly_ for them when we train."

"So how did he know?"

"It was my fault of course. I was fearful of being late and of course my appearance did give away the fact that I did _more_ than ride Chance."

"Oh you did more than that," Teagan chuckled as they continued to dance.

"Don't start! That is _not_ going to happen the next time we ride."

"We're going riding again?" Teagan grinned

"What? Yes! We will ride again but I will take _more_ than your shirt the next time you seduce me," Madeline leaned over and whispered.

"So I seduced you?" Teagan chuckled.

"You could have _stopped_ me," Madeline insisted.

"Madeline Rose, I can't even remember the last time a woman wanted me like that."

"What about the Pearl?" Madeline looked at him.

"Those women don't tell you they want you. There is no passion in their eyes as they undress you or when they kiss you. There is _no_ love there."

As the music changed as Teagan led her to a room outside.

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"Just for a walk."

Madeline could feel his thumb circling the palm of her hand as he led her inside the library.

"Teagan now is _not_ the time…" Madeline reluctantly sat in the chair he offered.

"I have been doing quite a bit of thinking about why you took my shirt."

"Oh really now?" Madeline felt her resolve returning and she folded her arms. "And why did I take your shirt Arl Teagan?"

"You used to put my shirt on after we've made love. I used to love watching you put it on and snuggle against me as we talked before falling sleep."

"What do you want me to say Teagan?" Madeline looked away.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I miss you. I miss waking up beside you. I miss dining with you. I miss those times you sat in my study reading as I worked. I miss our talks. I miss _everything _about you. And I am just thankful you've given another chance. I also realized something else. I _never_ properly courted you the way you should be and I am going to rectify that mistake."

"What?" Madeline looked Teagan.

"We never really… properly courted and I intend to fix that."

"Teagan you…don't have to do that," Madeline insisted.

"Oh but I do. I have competition now," Teagan smiled.

"What competition?" Madeline laughed. "If you are referring to Alistair its just not that way at all and there isn't anyone else."

"The king is very much interested in you and there were various noblemen watching us as we danced," Teagan said softly as he placed his hand on top of hers. "As jealous as I am I can't blame them. You stand out among most of the noblewoman. You follow your own rules while the rest of them are stuck in the same predictable pattern."

"I'm just me Teagan," Madeline looked away. "There's nothing special about me."

"I could refute that last statement," Teagan touched her face. "But I don't want to want to argue. I just want say that you need to be careful. People may seem to have your best interests, they have an agenda."

"I can take of myself," Madeline frowned

"I know you can but please…. read between the lines when you're dealing with people."

"I…will," Madeline stared at him in amazement. "You're really jealous."

"As much as it pains me I will grit my teeth and hold my head high," Teagan sighed. "I can't force you to be with me but know this Madeline Rose, no man will _ever_ love you the way I do."

Madeline looked at Teagan and put her arms around him, "I don't know what to say."

"I thought you said there would be no more manhandling," Teagan chuckled.

"You said you wanted to court me properly," Madeline reminded him. "I do believe I am entitled to a kiss."

"That's right," Teagan leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's it?" Madeline's eyes widened.

"That is a proper courtship kiss," Teagan grinned.

"Arl Teagan Guerrin, you are _impossible_," Madeline declared as she got up. "Aidan didn't even kiss me like that when we courting."

"Then you weren't courted properly," Teagan laughed.

"I'm going out to the garden to get some air and I will dance with _any_ man who asks me when I come back."

"And I'm sure they will enjoy the pleasure of your company," Teagan smiled.

"Maker. If I wasn't dressed up….I'd _throttle_ you right now." Madeline shook her head and left the library still hearing Teagan's laughter halfway down the corridor as she made her way towards the gardens.

…

Madeline sighed as she lifted her skirt and made her way towards the fountain and sat down. The white blooms were illuminated by the moonlight as a gentle breeze united their fragrance with the other flowers and plants. Madeline dipped her hand in the fountain and closed her eyes.

"You have much better taste in men than your sister."

"What?" Madeline opened her eyes to see the fortune teller she saw earlier smiling at her. "You are the fortune teller, Admete."

"I noticed you looking at me earlier," Admete sat down beside her. "I'm sure Enchanter Wynne didn't have anything pleasant to say about me."

"She didn't," Madeline stared at the woman. She had the most amazing golden eyes and they were locked on hers.

"Tis not surprising," Admate laughed.

"You're not…Orlesian," Madeline realized.

"And thank the gods for that," Admate declared. "Tis nearly impossible to get around in this…frock. And their food leaves a lot to be desired."

"You mentioned my sister. How did you know her?"

"I traveled with her Madeline."

"Who…are you?"

"So they have not vilified me," Admate chuckled. "Instead, I am purged from history. Surely I have been mentioned at least once."

"Morrigan," Madeline let out a small gasp. "Zevran mentioned you were beautiful but deadly but that's about it."

"I should have known," The woman laughed. "I'd _prefer_ that you use Admate for our chat."

"It would be nice to be able to move my legs," Madeline looked at the woman.

"Tis nothing to worry about," Admate said in a soothing tone. "It will fade away soon. I just needed you still so I can take a better look."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking at your life Madeline. I could not believe my eyes when I saw you earlier today and I do not wish to waste this opportunity."

"How did you see me?"

"You were sitting under the tree I was perched on."

Madeline watched as the woman literally changed before her eyes. She changed into a bird and fluttered around her head before switching back to human form, only this time she was not wearing the gown and the features of her face were different. She was dressed in leather and what could be described as tribal looking. What remained the same were those golden eyes and black hair.

"You are a shape shifter."

"Indeed I am and I suppose I should not be surprised you knew that term. You don't fear magic. You have been touched by it several times in your life. You spent your days reading about magic and occasionally wished you were a mage."

"My Aunt Lydia taught me to respect mages and their abilities."

"And that's one of the many reasons _why_ I like you," Admate winked

"If you saw me earlier that means you saw…."

"Yes I did see you wantonly seduce Teagan," Admate chuckled. "It's why I said you have _better_ taste in men."

"Dear Maker," Madeline cringed.

"Oh don't become a do - gooder now," Admate laughed.

"What do you want from me?"

"You are the secret that even I could get out of Elissa. Tis very interesting that even Mother did not know about you."

"I'm quite aware of my past thank you," Madeline winced as she struggled to move.

"Your parents cast you aside but you fought and persevered. You _know _the power of survival. As I look through you, it becomes more and more evident that you would never have denied me the way your sister did but tis not worth wallowing in regret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tis not important," Admate smiled.

Madeline watched as the woman touched her weak side and looked at her, "I can feel the healing you received was from some very powerful mages. Your aunt took great measures in healing you."

"How can you tell magic was used on me? I also had physicians as well."

"Your aura is different from those who have not been touched by magic.

"So you really can't predict someone's future."

"Oh I can predict the future. I can tell you now that your destiny is _not _with the king."

"The next thing you're going to say is that I am going to have children." Madeline scoffed.

"You are going to have children Madeline," Admate laughed. "Just not now."

"What are you doing here to begin with?"

"I needed a few things and the Wardens as predicted stashed the mirror away making it easy to come and go. I thought I would check on the king. I just happened to come across you by accident."

"Mirror?

"Tis not important," The woman chuckled.

"What was she like?"

"Your sister? She always did the right thing much to my consternation. She was dutiful, determined, stubborn, and had bad taste in men. There were even a few moments where I did… consider her a sister."

"You abandoned her," Madeline looked at her.

"There was _nothing_ I could do," Morrigan said bitterly. "When Elissa made a decision there was no changing her mind."

"What did she do?"

"Why not ask her yourself? I know she has visited your dreams. You've seen your family. They linger in the Fade, unable to rest and chained by their guilt over their abandonment of you."

"I don't want to see my sister or any of them. I am trying to move on."

"Oh for the gods! You have that _same _stubborn steak. It's obvious it's going to be a little while longer before you do move on. And from I've seen the good king appears stuck against a wall."

"You are not the first person to have mentioned I have her stubbornness."

"Why are you trying to be like her then?"

"I don't want to be like her but I want to know who she was."  
"You best get back to the festivities."

"Madeline," Fergus's voice started to echo around her.

Madeline watched the woman change back to her original appearance.

"We will meet again Madeline," Admete touched her hand and she felt the need to close her eyes. "I'm sorry but for the moment I can't you let you remember this. You will only remember talking with the fortune teller."

Madeline opened her eyes to see Fergus walking towards her.

"There you are," Fergus sat down beside her. "Teagan said he…vexed you and let me know that you were outside. Are you alright?"

"I just needed some air," Madeline smiled. "I also had a chat with that fortune teller. She told me that I was going to have children one day."  
"I shall look forward to being an uncle one day then," Fergus laughed.

"That was very gentlemanly of Teagan to tell you where I was and yes he did _annoy_ me. He told me he was going to properly court me," Madeline stood up.

"As your brother I certainly don't see anything wrong with that," Fergus laughed.

"Nevermind," Madeline sighed. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Then lets head back inside," Madeline took Fergus's arm as she took once last glance at the fountain. "The evening is still young and I feel oddly… rejuvenated."

…..

**_A/N_ Chapter turned out to be so long I was advised to split it. Ch 46 is coming soon. Alistair does something sweet that impresses Madeline as she goes out her way to annoy Teagan by dancing with every man that asks her. Alistair is greeted by an unwanted visitor in his dreams but plans a special gift for Madeline for their trip as Teagan sends her one as well.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Alistair watched as Madeline danced with Fergus and smiled when seeing them laugh. It was touching to see how close they have grown and he was relieved to see how well Fergus was doing.

"Excuse me your Majesty."

Alistair turned to see his butler, Giles grinning at him.

"Since you're smiling its obvious that it's not something that could annoy me."

"You have a dance request, your Majesty," Giles smiled.

"Wonderful," Alistair sighed. "Who is it?"

"Lord and Lady Donnely's daughter."

"Sarah?" Alistair's eyes widened. "But she's only nine years old."

Alistair looked to the table to where the little girl was sitting. He was actually surprised to see her at court. He had assumed most parents kept their youngest children at home but there were a few who brought them. The other children were being entertained by the minstrel and juggler. Alistair smiled and walked over to the little girl with golden blonde curls. She was wearing a red velvet dress and Alistair watched as she wiped her hands with a napkin. Lord Peter Donnely immediately set down his goblet and his wife covered her mouth in shock as they stood up and bowed.

"Your Majesty," Lord Donnely motioned his wife to get Sarah's attention. Rebecca Donnely motioned for the little girl to turn around. Alistair smiled as she let out a small gasp.

"I understand your lovely daughter requested a dance," Alistair grinned.

"We didn't mean for her to bother your butler your Majesty," Lady Donnely said apologetically.

"Its quite alright," Alistair knelt down and looked at the little girl staring at him with wide eyes. "I would love to dance with you Lady Sarah."

The little girl took his hand and the dancers stopped dancing and formed a half circle and watched. Alistair turned to one side and saw Madeline smiling at him. Giving her a wink he looked down at the little girl who let out the sweetest laugh as they danced. It was awkward but her innocence was endearing and it made him realize how much he wanted to have children of his own. The music stopped and they were greeted with applause. To Sarah's surprise, Alistair scooped her in arms and brought her back to her parents.

"Thank you your Majesty," She managed to get out as he set her down.

"You are welcome," Alistair smiled and looked her parents. "She's a beautiful little girl. Please. Let her enjoy her childhood before making plans for her future. Life is too short to take for granted."

"Of course your Majesty," Peter Donnely bowed. "Thank you."

Alistair looked for Madeline and frowned when seeing her dance with one of the nobles. She could have been dancing with Teagan again so at least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

"Your Majesty."

Alistair turned to see Eamon walking towards him, "They can't stop talking about your dance."

"I did _not_ do it for them Eamon," Alistair turned back to see Sarah being held by her father.

"Well it was a…sweet gesture that _will_ benefit you."

"I chatted with Teagan earlier," Alistair watched Madeline head back to the table. "We're going to let Madeline choose who she wants to be with."

"Teagan just made things a whole lot easier," Eamon laughed. "How did they act tonight?"

"They were…friendly but there definitely was some awkwardness there," Alistair grinned.

"You are planning to send her a little gift for attending court aren't you?"

"Of course," Alistair chuckled. "I'm also going to arrange for the tailor and his wife to come to Fergus's estate to get her measurements and to whip up some new clothes for our trip to the lodge."

"That's a _brilliant_ idea. Women love fine attire and it will give Paul and Marie something to do."

"Ah but you forget Eamon, I have this shirt in every color known to exist thanks to them," Alistair glanced over to see Madeline sitting with Fergus.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid there are still a few nobles we need to talk to."

"Let's get on with this," Alistair sighed. "I'd like to speak with Madeline some more before the night ends."

…

"See I told they all want to dance with you," Fergus teased.

"That one I danced with after you, who was he again?" Madeline stifled a yawn

"That was Lord Greenwell's son David," Fergus said. "He's actually a bit younger than you."

"Two years younger than me in fact," Madeline retorted.

"Don't worry," Fergus chuckled. "I may be your older brother as well head of the family but you are the only one who can make decisions when it comes to your personal life. What I can offer is advice and the promise to _always_ be there for you."

"Thank you Fergus," Madeline smiled. "I appreciate that."

"I have to admit I am glad you're speaking with Teagan," Fergus took a goblet from a servant. "Now I know I said I would _not _interfere but I would much rather see him court you than Lord Greenwell's son."

"I haven't given up on Teagan," Madeline looked around and saw him standing in the corner talking with Alfstanna. "And Lord Greenwell's son is far too young for me."

"I don't know if Byran and Zevran told you yet but I met Aidan."

"How in the Maker's name did you meet Aidan?"

"Aidan moved back to Harpers Maddie," Byron sat down on the chair next to him. "He's taken over his family's farm."

"But I thought he was the Constable of Amaranthine," Madeline looked at Byron.

"Nathaniel and Oghren said Aidan sort of… crumbled during the battle at Amaranthine," Byron reached for his goblet. "He came back to Harpers a few months ago."

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Madeline took a small sip of wine. "Remember when we first the saw those darkspawn Byron?"  
"That was a horrible night," Byron cringed and shook his head. "And several men did…brown their trousers if I remember correctly."

"Nathaniel mentioned that there were some darkspawn that were not previously encountered," Fergus set his goblet down. "He said they were….insect like."

"Maker! That sounds horrible," Madeline covered her mouth as she listened to Fergus and Byron.

"Apparently one of the ideas was to burn the town," Fergus explained. "The Orlesian Warden Commander decided to save it. Aidan was in support of purging the town."

"And that Warden Commander was recently transferred out and replaced with another one," Byron said as picked a grape from the fruit tray. "Apparently most of the Wardens agree that strategically it would have been better to destroy the town."

"And Aidan resigned because he felt like he let Amaranthine down," Madeline sighed. "It's good that he has his family's farm."

"And before you ask I have been _nice_ to him," Byron chuckled. "And Zevran encouraged him to volunteer for the militia."

"I met him when I made a visit to Harpers," Fergus set his goblet down. "He's a very nice fellow but I agree with Byron's assessment. He was _not_ good enough for you."

"Will you two stop," Madeline shook her head and laughed softly. "And as for Aidan, he is part of my past but I will _always _wish him well."

"I see Wulff has finally showed up," Fergus got up. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"  
"Of course," Byron nodded.

"Give him my regards," Madeline smiled.

As soon as Fergus was far enough away from the table she turned to Byron, "You better have some healing poultices for when I train with Zevran."

"Oh come on Maddie," Byron laughed. "You know Zevran can't resist an opportunity and you made it easy for him."

"I suppose I did," Madeline sighed. "But he's still going to get it when we train."

"He knows and is looking forward to it."

Madeline looked around the room and saw Teagan had joined Wulff and Fergus. Their eyes met briefly and when he gave her a wink she couldn't help but laugh.

"That fortune teller is certainly beautiful," Byron remarked as looked at the table. "Very...exotic."

"Well well," Madeline teased. "I do believe that's the first time in ages that I've seen you show interest in a woman."

"You know my tastes Maddie," Byron watched Ademte smiled as a man kissed her hand. "I need my women to be exotic, uninhibited, and fun."

"Thanks a lot," Madeline laughed.

"You _know_ what I mean," Byron chuckled. "And there have been plenty of men watching you all night."

"And most of them…boring," Madeline took a sip of wine and set her goblet.

"Of course they are," Byron leaned over and whispered. "It would have to take someone _very special_ for you to unabashedly ravish outside by a lake."

"Will you stop," Madeline gave Byron a gentle kick from under the table.

"I'm sorry," Byron laughed. "Its just so much fun seeing you flustered."

"Why don't you go get your fortune read? Or go ask Admete to pose for you," Madeline offered. "She's really nice."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me I would have children," Madeline laughed and shook her head. "And there was…."

_"Your path is your own. You need not follow your sister's."_

"Maddie?"

"Yes," Madeline turned to Byron. "I'm sorry."  
"You completely drifted away," Byron chuckled

"I think I must be getting tired or something," Madeline covered her mouth to yawn. "Why not go speak to Admete. Go see what your future holds."

"I think I will," Byron got up and walked over towards Admete's table. Madeline watched as she took Byron's hand and invited him to sit down. Byron blushed as Admete traced his palm. He nodded before standing up. As Ademete bowed he took her hand and kissed it. Madeline watched as he headed back to table with a confused smile.

"What did she say?" Madeline watched as he reached for his goblet.

"After I asked if I could sketch her she told me….my art was my magic."

"In a sense it is," Madeline smiled. "Your painting is a gift, the way magic is and your work will be adorning walls a hundred years from now."

"Admete also told me that her image is seared in my mind and I will draw her when the inspiration strikes."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She told me that reluctant leaders make for better rulers and there will come a moment when I will _truly shine_…whatever that means."

"I always _knew_ you'd make a great leader," Madeline winked. "So I'm not surprised."

"It's actually not that bad," Byron admitted. "And Zevran got everybody trained to not bother me when I paint."

"And not to mention you're surrounded by willing and capable people."

"Indeed," Byron sighed. "It made me see how bad things were when Mitchell was alive."

Madeline looked across the hall to see Alistair enter the room and she got up, "I'm going to tell the king, I'll be going soon."

"Have fun," Byron laughed.

Alistair grinned as she approached him, "I was just about to make my way back towards the table."

"I wanted to tell you that seeing you dance with that little girl was one of the sweetest things I've ever witnessed your Majesty."

"I couldn't say no to a request like that," Alistair took her hand. "Sarah is an adorable little girl …it reminded me of traveling with your sister during the Blight and how we all fought to save Ferelden's future for children like her."

"And you just gave her a precious memory," Madeline smiled.

"I doubt she will remember it," Alistair chuckled.

"Well I certainly wouldn't forget," Madeline looked at him admiringly.

"Not to change the subject but I know its getting late but I really want you to meet someone in my study. I caught him wandering the hall after I left the nobles I was talking to. He wants to meet you too. I have to warn you though, Oghren is a bit drunk."

"I've heard so much about him it's like I already know him."

"And I'm sure he will like you as well," Alistair smiled as he opened the door.

…

Teagan looked over to empty chair and sighed. Alistair had whisked Madeline away to Maker knows where. He wanted to talk to her some more before the night came to a close. And there was the jealous part in him that did not want Alistair to get any sort of edge.

"Hello Teagan."

Glancing to his side, he smiled and raised his goblet to Eamon, "Brother."

This was the first time they had spoken since their fight. Teagan was surprised that it didn't feel as awkward as it should have felt. While he was still angry; it was as if being free from his Eamon's shadow had made him stop caring.

"The king has told me about the two of you agreeing to let Madeline…decide. I really wish you would let this go but… so be it."

"Oh I will let it go…if and when Madeline makes the choice of which one of us she wants to be with."

"Teagan I am only trying to help you avoid the mistakes I made," Eamon took a goblet from the servant passing by.

"Madeline is _not_ Isolde," Teagan's smile tightened. "She doesn't have the depth of a puddle. And let me add that if she had turned out to be like her, I would have already walked away because you see Brother, I am _not _you. I would never marry the first mindless harpy that crossed my path just because she was beautiful. The _only_ good that's come out of your marriage to Isolde is Connor and sadly she's all but written him off."

"I admit I made some very poor…personal choices," Eamon whispered. "I just don't want you to make my mistakes."

"This conversation is _finished_ Brother," Teagan set his goblet down. "You should consider it a good thing it's late. I'm sure you would not want some of our family secrets… out in the open, especially those relating to the king."

"You're going to lose Teagan," Eamon shook his head. "There is no way Madeline will turn down the offer to become queen. All of Ferelden will love that the king will be marrying the sister of the Hero of Ferelden."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Teagan said as he walked away.

…..

"I have to warn you Madeline," Alistair said as he stopped in front of the door to his study. "Oghren is a little…drunk."

"I have dealt with dwarves in that…condition many times your Majesty," Madeline laughed. "I think I'll be able to handle it."

"I'm sure you can but they weren't Oghren," Alistair opened the door.

Alistair groaned when seeing Oghren had helped himself to some of his brandy.

"Oghren. Come meet Madeline."

A loud burp broke the silence of room as Oghren turned away from the fireplace and stumbled back when seeing Madeline.

"By the Stone! They… told me you looked like her but…I guess I didn't believe it. There is no record in the Memories of any twins being born in Orzammar."

"Hello Oghren," Madeline smiled and walked towards him. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to be able to finally meet you."

Madeline held out her hand but Oghren could only stare at her.

"And I heard a lot about you as well. You know what you would be called in Orzammar?"  
"Casteless," Madeline's smiled faded as she backed away from him. "Yes Oghren, I'm well aware of that. You are _not_ the first dwarf I've met."

"Oghren, Madeline lived her aunt," Alistair corrected. "She had a good upbringing."

"What I want to know is if it's true that she can really fight," Oghren said as he tried to grab the crystal decanter. "

Madeline lunged and grabbed the decanter as it slipped from his hands and as she stood up and set it back on the desk.

"How did…you…"Alistair began.

"When I was learning to walk again, my aunt had some of her rogue friends come in to teach me to properly use my instincts as well as my reflexes. That decanter is Orlesian crystal and I am assuming it's a gift from the empress."  
"Yes…it is," Alistair looked at Madeline. "Thank you. I just can't believe you did that…in a dress even."

"When I was able to walk my aunt's friends taught me to how to move in a dress," Madeline glanced at Oghren.

"Oghren, I'm sure when you talked with Zevran and Byron, they told how Madeline saved her town," Alistair put an arm around Madeline.

"Fergus mentioned it too," Oghren burped. "I suppose you do have some of your sister in you. Ellie was one the finest humans I have ever met. I named my little girl after her."

"I'm sure she would be honored," Madeline said coolly before looking at Alistair. "Your Majesty, its getting late and I should be getting back to my brother."

"I'll walk you back," Alistair offered.

"Its alright. I can find my way back and I think you should deal with Oghren. He looks ready to pass out at any moment."

"I'm sorry Madeline. I didn't think he would have this reaction."

"Its quite alright your Majesty," Madeline looked away.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Alistair took her hand and kissed it. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Likewise," Madeline smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Alistair looked on helplessly as she left the room.

…

Madeline hurried down the hall and nearly crashed into Teagan as she turned the corner.

"Teagan, I'm sorry."

"Are you alright? Teagan looked at her with concern.

"I just met Oghren for the first time in the king's study," Madeline looked away. "He was…drunk and apparently held my sister in high regard and didn't really want to talk."

"I'm sorry Oghren hurt your feelings," Teagan touched her cheek.

"Its alright," Madeline smiled. "I think I'm just exhausted. Would you help me find my brother? I'm ready to go home."

"I was actually planning to do the same thing. I was looking for you to say goodbye."

"I have to say this was…a memorable day," Madeline admitted.

"Indeed it was," Teagan stifled a chuckle as he escorted Madeline down the hall.

"So you will let me know when the next time you want to go riding?" Madeline looked at him.

"I'll send you a note," Teagan grinned.

"I'll look forward to it," Madeline said as they headed back to the main room

….

Teagan waved goodbye and watched as Fergus and Madeline left the room.

"I see Madeline and Fergus have left for the evening."

"Madeline met Oghren," Teagan turned and looked at Wynne. "I saw her leaving Alistair's study earlier. He was drunk and apparently their meeting didn't go over very well."

"Oh dear," Wynne shook her head. "I better go deal with this. I hope she isn't too upset."

"She's dealt with a lot of dwarves in Harpers Ford so she wasn't surprised. I get the impression he was comparing her to Elissa however."

"I'll talk with Madeline when I see her tomorrow," Wynne sighed. "I better go to the study before Alistair does something drastic."

"You better," Teagan agreed. "Goodnight Wynne."

Teagan turned to see the fortune teller smiling at him from a distance. While wasn't a religious man, he also did not take these fortune tellers seriously and considered them another mindless Orlesian trend.

"Good evening," Teagan bowed.

"To you as well," The woman bowed. "My name is Admete."

"I am Arl Teagan of Redclifee," Teagan sat down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Admete bowed.

"Just so you know, I really don't believe in this."

"I appreciate your honesty," Admete smiled and took his hand. "Lets just do this for fun then."

"You are the youngest of three," Admete remarked.

"You've obviously talked to my brother," Teagan chuckled.

"Chancellor Guerrin doesn't concern himself with the palace staff and Lady Isolde turns the other way when she sees me coming down the hall."

"Then I already like you," Teagan laughed.

"And I like you as well but then again I appreciate a man who isn't too… Andrastian," Admete winked. "So let me tell what I see."

"And what is it do you see?"

"Lady Madeline. She is your beacon and you can't see your life without her. _Don't stop_ fighting for her Arl Teagan. I see your future and it is going to be glorious."

"Who… are you?" Teagan slowly backed away as he looked at her.

"I'm just a fortune teller your grace," Admete smiled as she stood up. "Good night."

Teagan watched as she sauntered down the room and around a corner then walked away.

…..

"Oghren how could do that to Madeline?" Alistair slammed his against the wall and watched as the dwarf tried to balance himself.

"You kissed…her," Oghren growled

"Oghren let me help you," Wynne pleaded.

"Don't touch me woman," Oghren stumbled back. "I may be drunk but I can take care of myself."

"You did not have to be rude to Madeline," Alistair glared.

"And you didn't have to kiss her," Oghren shot back.

"I kissed her hand. I kiss a lot of hands," Alistair paced around the room.

"Something I can assist with your Majesty?" Zevran stood in the doorway.

"Don't take me for a fool boy," Oghren burped. "You have your eyes on Madeline. You might as well spit on Ellie's memory while you're at it."

"Don't you dare question my love for Elissa," Alistair bellowed. "I will _never_ stop loving her but that doesn't mean I can't be allowed to care for her sister."

"You are chasing a ghost boy," Oghren coughed. "She may look like Ellie but if you think you can have the same thing, you are lying to yourself."

"Get him out of here," Alistair pointed to the door. "And tell the Wardens at the compound that Oghren is _no longer welcomed_ in the palace."

"Do you think I care?" Oghren laughed. "I only answer to the Wardens."  
"And what a _shining_ example you are," Alistair scoffed. "Get out."

"Come on Oghren," Zevran took his arm. "Let's get you back to the compound. And while we head there, I think its time impart some wisdom I got from the Crows about the importance of manners."

"Good luck with that," Alistair looked away as Zevran escorted Oghren out of the room. "And use the servant's entry, please."

"Alistair, you need to calm down," Wynne reached over and touched his hand.

"I just wanted to help Madeline know her sister better by introducing her to someone else who knew Elissa. I didn't think Oghren would have such a reaction to her."

"Have you forgotten about your reaction to Madeline when your first saw her?"

"No," Alistair sighed.

"And it seems to have slipped your mind that Elissa meant a lot to Oghren as well. Now I am not excusing his behavior but you should understand how he feels."

"If he wanted to honor Elissa's memory he should _not_ have been rude to her sister." Alistair folded his arms.

"And perhaps next time he will be in a better frame of mind to actually meet Madeline," Wynne reasoned.

"I need to send Madeline an apology of sorts, a gift, _anything_ to make up for this," Alistair headed to the door.

"Alistair, I think you're making a big deal out of this," Wynne shook her head.

"I can't help it Wynne. What if this affects her wanting to spend time with me? I have to do _something_."

Wynne winced and sighed as Alistair slammed the door behind him.

….

Alistair opened his eyes and sat up hoping the flickering glow from the fireplace would help him fall asleep.

"Alistair."

"Elissa," Alistair gasped as he felt himself being pulled out of his bed. She was standing in front of fireplace smiling at him. Dressed in her silverite armor; the mist behind her swirled in peaceful patterns contrasting with the flames.

The tears swelled in his eyes as he reached out to her, "I missed you so much."

He sighed as she put an arm around his neck and leaned closer to him.

"Funny how you show it while trying to cavort with my sister."

Elissa struck him in the face making him nearly lose his balance as he winced.

"Elissa…let me explain," Alistair opened his eyes and gasped when seeing Morrigan standing in Elissa's place.

"Once a fool, always a fool I see," Morrigan folded her arms and laughed.

"No!" Alistair yelled and covered his eyes.

…..

"Maker!"

Alistair sat up in bed and reached for the glass of water but set it down.

Still breathing heavily, he got of bed and heading straight toward the mirror and gasped when seeing his right cheek looking red.

"It was just a nightmare and I hit myself," Alistair reasoned.

Glancing toward the balcony, he saw that the sun was out. Putting on his robe, he hurried out the door to find his butler.

….

The End

…..

**COMING SOON!** **Madeline wakes up to gifts from both Teagan and Alistair as the memory of her encounter only enforces her desire to some out of her sister's shadow. Zevran spies on Eamon storing boxes in warehouse and Alistair's goes to extreme to make Madeline forget Teagan as they embark on their trip to the lodge. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Madeline sat up in bed and looked toward the window. By the way the sun was peaking through the shutters; it was obvious that it already well into the morning and possibly even closer to noon.

Hurrying out of bed, she quickly dressed in her armor and headed out the door.

Coming down the stairs she was stunned to find the entry to be engulfed in flowers.

Soris came in the room and looked relieved when seeing her come down the stairs,

"Did a flower stand come in here and explode?" Madeline surveyed the various vases of flowers that were spread around and looked at table with the planters.

"They came for you this morning," Soris handed her a note that had the royal seal.

_Madeline,_

_I just wanted to send you a small token for coming to court. It was wonderful spending time with you and was the highlight of the evening for me besides dancing with little Sarah of course. I know you have wanted to know more about your sister and I was hoping meeting Oghren would help fill the void. I am truly sorry it turned out the way it did._

_I am looking forward to our trip to the lodge and the adventures we will have. Until then, take care._

_ Sincerely_

_ Alistair_

_PS: Another surprise will be arriving this afternoon. You can also think of it as doing me a favor._

"He didn't have to do this," Madeline smiled.

"The planter on the table is from Arl Teagan."

Still smiling, Madeline took the note from Soris and broke its seal to read it.

_Madeline, _

_I was browsing the market place for a gift to send back to Redcliffe when I saw these miniature roses and immediately thought of you. I know what you're thinking but I simply couldn't resist. Anyway, I just want to say I look forward to seeing you again soon._

_Love,_

_Teagan_

"These are beautiful," Madeline looked down at the delicate pink blooms which stood out against the blue porcelain of the planter.

"Your brother wanted me to tell you he'll be back for lunch," Soris smiled.

"What time is it anyway?" Madeline stifled a yawn.

"You've got at least ninety minutes before lunch," Soris said as he looked at the flowers. "What would you like to do with these?"

"Spread them around the estate and when you get the chance, please have the planter taken to my room and have it placed on the table out on the balcony. Is there anything else I should know and where is Max?"

"Yes," Soris nodded. "Bann Byron is sketching outside and chatting with Wynne, Zevran is at the training yard and Max is in the basement hunting those rats we couldn't get."

"Thank you Soris," Madeline smiled.

"Should I have a bath prepared for you for after lunch?"

"Yes please." Madeline nodded and headed for the courtyard.

….

"And there's the sleeping princess now," Byron chuckled and went back to his sketching as Madeline grabbed her training blades that were lying on the bench.

"Good morning," Madeline playfully peered over Bryon's shoulder to see what he was painting then smiled at Wynne. "I'm glad you're here to spend the day Wynne but do you by chance know what prompted Alistair to send me an entire flower stand?"

"He felt bad for how Oghren…reacted to you," Wynne shook her head. "I told him he was going overboard."

"In his note he mentioned another surprise coming the afternoon," Madeline poured herself a glass of water and took a sip.

"If I knew anything I would certainly tell you," Wynne sighed and shook her head.

"It looks like it will be a surprise for all of us," Byron chuckled.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see," Madeline set the glass down. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some sparring to do. We will be back in a bit."

"Just don't…hurt him too much," Byron looked up from his sketch.

"I won't," Madeline laughed as she headed down the path towards the training yard."

…

Madeline watched as Zevran shook hands with the guard he sparred with. The guard gave her a bow and a smile as he walked past her.

"I've been waiting for you," Zevran beckoned as he practiced his moves on one of the dummies.

"And I have been waiting to do this," Madeline held out her daggers and slowly approached him.

"Oh surely you are not still sore about a little teasing my sweet", Zevran laughed as he turned and lunged for her. Madeline instinctively ducked and stuck a leg out, making him trip."

"Excellent," Zevran brushed himself off. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm glad I surprised you," Madeline went for him again but Zevran blocked her move. "As for being…_sore_, you should consider yourself lucky _nobody_ picked up on your innuendo."

"Oh I'm sure some of them did but chose to remain discreet," Zevran chuckled as he knocked her to the ground. Madeline rolled away just as he attempted to hit her again.

"Getting tired yet?" Madeline danced around him as Zevran tried to find the moment to strike.

"I can go all day," Zevran laughed. "And I must say I am impressed with your performance. You have remembered everything I taught you."

"Of course I have," Madeline ducked and stunned Zevran with the dirt

she managed to grab from the ground without his notice.

"Argh," Zevran covered his eyes and Madeline immediately went to him. At the moment he knocked her to the ground and they both struggled for dominance.

"You just made a fatal mistake my dear," Zevran smile slyly. "_Never _lose your guard no matter how hurt your opponent may appear. And I see you still enjoy being on top."

"You are impossible," Madeline rolled off him and got up. "Can we continue another day? I'm still a bit tired from last night."

"Of course we can," Zevran brushed himself. "I take it you forgive me then."

"Zev you know I can't stay mad at you," Madeline laughed.

"I know," Zevran grinned. "I'm just that irresistible."

"Lets go back to Byron and Wynne," Madeline put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "We can continue this tomorrow."

"And I shall look forward to it," Zevran took her arm. "Now tell me, did you have fun with Teagan?"

"You are incorrigible," Madeline shook her head as they headed back to the main courtyard.

…..

"So Wynne, you obviously picked up on all of Zevran's innuendo yesterday," Madeline set her glass down.

"It took Zevran's second remark for me to realize it," Wynne admitted.

"Maddie, you got caught up in the moment," Byron grinned. "There is _nothing_ wrong with that."

"I'm surprised you aren't lecturing me Wynne," Madeline sank back in her chair. "I certainly deserve it."

"You've obviously beaten yourself up over it and besides the Circle is _not_ a cloister. I was your age once," Wynne winked.

"I don't know what came over me," Madeline shook her head. "When Fergus told me Teagan wrote to him to tell him what happened and he was just there looking so…."

"Deliciously inviting?" Zevran suggested.

"You really shouldn't beat yourself up Maddie," Byron said as he mixed paint. "I would have probably done the same thing."

"Probably," Zevran snorted. "You have done it."

"Yes," Byron laughed. "We have."

"Will you two _stop_," Madeline grabbed some grapes off a plate and threw them at them. "This is serious. I should have never…given in. I am a Cousland. I have to conduct myself accordingly."

"I seem to recall you saying something similar after that weekend with that mage," Byron laughed.

"And thank you for revealing another one of my indiscretions," Madeline covered her face.

"So…tell me about this mage," Wynne folded her arms.

"It was nothing," Madeline looked up. "He came in the tavern one late afternoon before the main crowd usually shows up and started to play with the cat."

"Maddie and I were having a drink and playing cards," Byron remembered. "We were both admiring him. I challenged her to go speak to him and invite him to spend the night before I did."

"And I went over to him and introduced myself," Madeline smiled. "He kissed my hand, admitted he had been on the run but heard Harpers had no Chantry or templar presence and asked if he could spend a couple of days to rest."

"And what did you say?" Byron grinned.

"I'm getting to it," Madeline sighed. "It must have been the wine because I was feeling very impulsive and I told him he was more than welcome to stay for a few days and that I would love for him to…"

"_Share you bed_," Byron interrupted.

"You minx," Zevran teased.

"He got up and took my hand saying there was no way he could deny such a delicious offer from a beautiful woman," Madeline smiled. "He kissed my hand again and then I waved back to Byron before heading back to the house."

"And you spent _three days_ with him," Byron chuckled.

"He made the scars on my legs less noticeable," Madeline took a sip of water. "His healing ability was probably the best I've ever seen beside you Wynne."

"Did he ever tell you his name?" Wynne set her glass down and looked at her.

"He said he didn't want to get us in trouble and to just call him… A," Madeline explained. "He mentioned that it wasn't his first escape attempt and most likely would _not_ be his last."

"You know I actually think I know who this mage is," Wynne shook her head. "I didn't know him personally but I was familiar with his… antics."

"What was he like in bed?" Zevran licked his lips. "I once had an interesting encounter with a mage who enhanced the experience…with electricity. She eventually became a Crow and every few months we got together."

"Oh that electricity thing was…unbelievable," Madeline looked at Zevran. "I…."

"Go on," Zevran grinned.

"I've said _enough_ about my past…debauchery," Madeline picked up her glass. "I'm sorry Wynne. I truly hope you don't think less of me."

"Believe me child I don't," Wynne laughed. "One of these days you must remind me to tell you of some of things I got away with when I was your age."  
"See now I feel left out," Byron pouted. "I've never had fun with a mage."

"Don't worry," Zevran patted Byron's shoulder. "We shall soon rectify that."

"Will you two stop and let Madeline continue," Wynne chided.

"Anyway, I know it was probably unwise harboring a runaway mage but he made me feel special at a time when I _needed_ it," Madeline looked away. "Believe me, I did feel like a slattern afterwards."

"You still have that same self loathing," Byron laughed. "You were beating yourself up for weeks after he left. It's not like you had a different man everyday."  
"Aunt Lydia taught me to how to conduct myself as a proper lady," Madeline set her glass down.

"She also had several lovers throughout the years and told you and Aidan that to have your trysts in your room and _not_ the barn," Byron laughed.

"Aidan was so mortified when she said that," Madeline chuckled. "But you're right. I don't regret any of those experiences but I'm certainly _not _going to repeat them."

"Unless it's with Teagan," Byron teased.

"And how was his performance if I may ask?" Zevran asked.

"If you must know, Teagan happens to be a fantastic lover and that's _all _I am going to say," Madeline glared. "Happy? Can we change the subject now?"

"Indeed I am," Zevran pulled out his flask and took a drink as Byron laughed.

"I'm glad you recognize that behavior was impulsive," Wynne said reproachfully. "But Teagan could have been a gentleman and declined.

"True, but I probably would have been offended if he had done that," Madeline admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh you definitely would have been," Byron laughed.

"Its _not_ going to happen again," Madeline declared. "And Teagan told me last night he intends to court me…properly."

"That sounds so _boring_," Zevran scoffed.

"Alright enough about this, there are other things to discuss," Madeline looked at Wynne. "Would you by chance happen to know any other reasons why Alistair sent me all those flowers?"

"He just felt bad for what transpired with Oghren," Wynne shook her head. "I tried telling him he was going overboard."

"Alistair didn't have to do this," Madeline chuckled. "I know my sister is special to all of you."

"But you're special to us as well my sweet," Zevran touched her hand. "Oghren was told about your resemblance to Elissa. He really shouldn't have treated you in that manner."

"Alistair banned him from the palace," Wynne poured herself another cup of tea.

"But that wasn't necessary," Madeline protested. "And he mentioned in his note about that another surprise was coming in the afternoon."

"Madeline I wish I could tell you," Wynne shrugged.

"I guess we'll see when it happens," Madeline sank against her chair. "I'm happy you're here with us today Wynne."

"Thank you," Wynne smiled. "It's nice to be out of the castle."

"That planter came separately," Byron remarked. "Was that a present from on of the nobles who were eyeing you last night?"

"The miniature roses are from Teagan," Madeline smiled.

"I see he's been around you long enough to know your tastes," Byron winked.

"Its was sweet of him to send them," Madeline watched one of the trees swaying gently from the breeze. "And yes I do love plants but all the flowers Alistair sent was just as thoughtful despite being…. a bit extreme."

Glancing down the path, she saw Fergus coming around the corner with one of the servants carrying a tray.

"Fergus is back," Madeline stood up. "And lunch is here. I'm starving."

….

"Excuse me Lady Madeline," Soris anxiously rung his hands as he stood by the table. "There is a Paul and Marie Garand waiting for you in the main Hall."

"Paul and Marie are here?" Wynne looked up from her cards. "They are the royal tailor and seamstress for the palace."

"And now we know Alistair's other surprise," Zevran laughed.

"I better go see what this is about," Madeline set her cards on the table. "This was a losing hand anyway."

"They gave me this note to give to you," Soris handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"Thank you Soris," Madeline opened the note. "Please tell them I will be with them in a few minutes."

"Of course," Soris nodded and headed back to the house as Madeline began to read.

_Madeline,_

_ Surprise! First, I don't want you to assume that I think you are terrible dresser because I certainly don't. I would be grateful if you let Paul ad Marie…make something for you. I have enough new shirts, trousers, and capes to last me for years. They made a robe for Wynne, clothes for Eamon and a few others. They are returning to Orlais in a few months and I really want to let Empress Celene know that their talent was appreciated. Think of this as not just a surprise but a favor to me._

_ Alistair_

"It looks like the royal dressmakers will be making something for me," Madeline set the note on the table. "Will you tell Fergus and Byron that I'll be back shortly?"

"We will," Wynne smiled. "They're actually very lovely people."

"They just better not insult how I dress because I _will show_ them the door," Madeline frowned before walking back to the house

…

Madeline watched as the elegantly dressed couple admired the Main Hall. Wearing a blue dress that shimmered, the woman looked to be in her late thirties or early forties while the silver haired man looked at least ten years older.

"Paul this estate," the woman began. "It's magnificent."

"Yes," The man agreed. "There is color in this house, there is life. I wonder who decorated for them."

"Actually I did the decorating," Madeline broke her silence as she folded her arms.

"Maker," the woman clutched her chest as she turned around.

"Lady Madeline," the man smiled as he approached her.

"And you are Paul and Marie Garand," Madeline walked over to them.

"Yes," Paul smiled and shook her hand. "And you are one of the few people who have pronounced our name correctly since we've been here."

"My late aunt educated me well," Madeline shook their hands.

"You decorated this hall?" Marie asked with a tone in her voice that conveyed both shock and skepticism.

"Yes I did," Madeline nodded. "As well as the entire estate."

"This place is amazing," Marie declared. "It's so light, airy and welcoming."

"It's very elegant," Paul said admiringly. "You certainly have a gift for decorating. Are you certain you don't have a bit of Orlesian in you?"

"Or Nevarran!" Marie added.

"My Aunt Lydia knew a lot of Orlesians back…in the day," Madeline looked away.

"Was she a servant?" Marie asked.

"You could say that," Madeline smiled.

"Anyway, I assume you read the note," Paul grinned. "And you know we are the official tailor and seamstress for the palace. King Alistair mentioned you will be embarking on a trip and wanted you to have something special to wear when the two of you dine."

"What do you need from me?" Madeline asked.

"We need to take your measurements," Paul explained.

"And we would like to see your wardrobe, so we can get an idea of what to create for you," Marie said as scrutinized Madeline. "And I must say, for a Ferelden, you have an excellent sense of color."

"Thank…you," Madeline replied with a tight smile. "Let's get on with this then. Please follow me."

Madeline turned and headed out the door, toward the stairs.

…..

Wynne and Byron looked up as Madeline came down the path and sank in a chair.

"Oh surely it wasn't that bad," Wynne laughed.

"No," Madeline sighed. "They loved how I decorated the estate and apparently I am the only Ferelden woman who has a good sense of color."

"Yes, they tend to tend to think we are a bit on the frumpy side," Wynne chuckled. "You should have seen some of the outrageous patterns they wanted me in before we settled on that one robe."

"So what are you getting," Byron looked up from his sketch.

"I'm getting a dress, shoes, and a cape," Madeline smiled. "And since they liked some of the dresses I had, they swore to me that what they create for me would not be ostentatious."

"I'm just glad it's not me," Byron laughed.

"Before I forget Paul and Marie really loved your art Byron," Madeline winked. "They wanted to meet you but I was nice and said you were away. I know how you feel about people crowding you and they would have crowded you."

"They definitely would," Wynne agreed.

"Thank you," Byron sighed. "I owe you."

"So where are my brother and Zev?" Madeline reached for the fruit bowl to pick the grapes that were dangling on the side."

"Zevran is watching Fergus training and making sure he remembered all the tips he taught him on how to deal with a dual wielding warrior."

"Madeline where is Max?" Wynne looked around. "I was hoping to see him."

"He's been in the basement on rat duty," Madeline said before popping a grape in her mouth. "A whole nest of them was discovered in one unexplored area. We'll see him after his bath."

"You know when I was traveling your sister, I used to bathe Marco once a week," Wynne smiled.

"I bet he hated it," Madeline laughed. "Max hates his."

"Oh he did," Wynne chuckled softly. "But with killing darkspawn, the occasional bandits, and hunting, he _needed _it."

"I'm planning to take him out when I go riding," Madeline sat back in her chair. "Ser Mallory has borrowed him for a few exercises with the men. And Fergus loves giving him food scraps. And at night he sleeps on the floor by the door in my room. It's been so much fun having him."

"And he only knocked my easel once," Byron laughed.

"That was an accident," Madeline retorted as she got up. "I'm going to go see when supper is and check on Max."

The sound of a bark made them look around to see Max coming around the corner.

"And there's my boy," Madeline lifted her skirt and hurried to meet him halfway.

….

"Wynne by the way you're watching Maddie and Max I'm getting the impression that Elissa loved her dog the same way," Byron remarked.

"Yes," Wynne nodded and looked away. "Elissa and Marco were inseparable until the end."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Byron set his sketch down and touched Wynne's hand.

"It's alright," Wynne took his hand and squeezed it. "It's just the way Madeline is with her dog; it reminds me so much of Elissa. This is something they could have shared."

"We've always had dogs at the estate," Byron said. "They were always mutts though and Maddie had a name for every one of them."

"I'm glad Alistair gave her one despite his misguided intentions," Wynne sighed.

A clap of thunder in the distance gave them pause and Byron and Wynne both glanced at each other.

"Looks like we better head inside," Wynne picked up the cards as Byron gathered his sketching tools.

"It never ceases to amaze how they storms appear out of nowhere," Byron remarked as they walked down the path where Madeline and Max were waiting for them."

…..

Alistair looked up from his papers as Wynne came in the room an immediately got up from his chair.

"Did she like my surprises?" Alistair asked.

"And hello to you too Alistair," Wynne frowned at sat down in a chair and handed him a note. "Madeline wanted me to give you this?"

Alistair quickly broke the seal on the parchment and began to read.

_Alistair,_

_ You know you didn't have to send me a whole flower stand but thank you. The whole estate is in bloom because of you. And as for your other surprise, I am glad to have helped get them out of your hair for awhile and I am looking forward to seeing what they create for me. I promise to bring it with me when we embark on our trip. Looking forward to our next get together. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Madeline_

"She liked my gifts," Alistair grinned and placed the note in a drawer. "How was your day Wynne?"

"It was wonderful," Wynne smiled. "It didn't start raining until late in the day so we spent most of it outside. And we…."

"Excuse me Wynne," Alistair interrupted. "I just remembered I need to speak to Eamon. I'll be back in a minute."

"Of course," Wynne folded her arms and watched him leave the room. A few minutes later, she got up from her chair, took one last glance at Alistair's desk and left the room.

…..

Alistair walked in Eamon's study and found him conversing with Paul and Marie

"Your Majesty," Paul and Marie said in unison as they bowed. "It was such a pleasure meeting Lady Madeline today."

"She is a beautiful and charming woman," Paul said admiringly.

"And she has taste," Marie gushed.

"We were just telling Chancellor Guerrin how disappointed we were when Lady Madeline said she only wanted one outfit." Paul shook his head.

"She deserves a wardrobe worthy of her beauty and lineage," Marie declared.

"I'm happy your visit went well but if Lady Madeline only requested one outfit then we will have to _respect_ her wishes," Alistair folded his arms. "And I have faith you will create something wonderful for her."

"Thank you your Majesty," Paul bowed his head.

"I'll let you finish your discussion," Alistair looked at Eamon. "I need to see my butler."

"I'll be with you in a few minutes," Eamon smiled.

…..

Eamon shut the door and walked back toward Paul and Marie.

"I want the both of you to spare _no expense_. Create as many dresses and outfits for Lady Madeline as you see fit."

"But the king said we were to make only one for her Chancellor Guerrin," Marie said quietly.

"Don't worry about the king," Eamon grinned. "I'll deal with him and he will see that you were _right_."

"Thank you Chancellor," Paul said excitedly as he took Marie's hand. "We'll get right on it."

Eamon nodded, smiled and watched as Paul and Marie hurried out of the room.

…

**A/N**: **Thanks so much for the private messages. I've been sick and have been dealing with a big construction project going on at my house. Things are nearly back to normal so my writing will resume on a normal basis**.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

…..

Teagan wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to batter the dummy as Zevran and Byron followed Phillip towards the table and sat down.

"Bann Byron and Master Zevran your grace," Phillip said as he walked over to Teagan. "Shall I have two more places set for lunch?"

"Yes, thank you Phillip," Teagan nodded.

"You are showing excellent form Teagan," Zevran called.

"I thought Madeline would have beaten you senseless," Teagan remarked as he set his sword down.

"She was tired from court so we only worked out a little bit and today we trained this morning for an hour before she went out for a ride."

"Madeline went riding today?" Teagan sat down.

"She's even wearing your shirt," Zevran winked. "And I must say it looks fantastic with those leather breeches."

"She's wearing my shirt?" Teagan smiled as he looked away.

"I managed to get it out of Madeline about your performance as well," Zevran hinted.

"What?" Teagan frowned. "What did she say?"

"You don't have to fret Teagan," Byron laughed. "Maddie said you were fantastic before she told Zevran to shut up."

"She…did?" Teagan grinned.

"Yes," Zevran chuckled. "I managed to get that much out of her."

"You should have left it _alone_ Zevran," Teagan's expression dimmed "You Fereldens are so uptight when it comes to sex," Zevran sighed. "At least tell us if you had fun. I mean it's not everyday a Ferelden nobleman gets seduced like that…for free."

"I thought I was dreaming at first," Teagan admitted. "One minute we were talking and the next minute she was on top of me and unbuttoning my shirt, telling me how much she wanted me. Those beautiful green eyes were glowing with desire…_for me_. There was a moment where I wanted to stop her but I couldn't."

"It's a good thing you didn't stop her," Byron chuckled. "That would have offended her."

"That time by the lake will be something I will _always_ remember," Teagan folded his arms. "And that's _all_ I'm going to say about it."

"Well Madeline certainly loved those miniature roses you sent her," Byron grinned.

"She did?" Teagan smiled. "I was considering flowers but I remembered the garden at Harpers and all those planters she had arranged by the gazebo.

"Madeline loves her plants." Byron agreed.

"Alistair sent her some gifts as well," Zevran poured a glass of water.

"And you just have to _ruin_ my day," Teagan glared.

"I thought you'd want to be warned about your competition," Zevran chuckled.

"What did the _good_ king send her?" Teagan grumbled.

"He bought out one of the flower stands," Byron laughed.

"I suppose she gushed over them," Teagan sighed.

"She thought it was sweet," Byron said between sips. "But knowing Maddie the way I do, your gift meant a bit _more _to her."

"There was something else though," Zevran said as he retied his left boot. "Alistair sent the palace tailor and dressmaker over in the afternoon; they're making her an outfit for her."

"Damn it," Teagan got up his chair and angrily paced around. "I'm sure my brother had a part in this."

"Teagan she was not really impressed with them," Byron said. "And yes she has always loved clothes but has _never_ been vain about them.

Maddie ended up getting rid of a lot of dresses before moving to Denerim. You have _nothing_ to worry about."

"It just angers me that Alistair and Eamon assume she can be easily manipulated like that."

"Teagan your gift comes from the heart," Bryon said reassuringly. "I _know_ Maddie and she _will eventually_ see what is transpiring. I also know she

would not have…seduced you if her feelings for you weren't strong."

"Do you think…there's _any_ chance she could be attracted to Alistair?" Teagan looked away.

"He provides a connection to her sister," Zevran popped a grape in his mouth from the plate. "You forget that I spent a great deal of time traveling with Alistair and Elissa. They had this incredible amount of chemistry even _before_ they got together. I don't see it with Madeline. There is no doubt he does feel something for her and part of that is due to his loneliness while the other is because of your brother's manipulations. I think Madeline probably

enjoys the attention."

"Madeline definitely enjoys it," Byron agreed. "I saw it at court. She had a lot of men looking at her and flirted with a few of them.

"I'm sure Madeline was the object of a lot of men's desires back in Harpers Ford," Teagan tried to mask the jealousy in his voice.

"Teagan, I don't think you understand," Byron set his glass down. "Most of the men did like Maddie and many even tried to get into her bed but because of her condition …her prospects for marrying were…weak. It was presumed she'd never have children or they would be born the way she was. Aidan was actually the first boy who took notice of her but he had other ambitions."

"That's terrible," Teagan shook his head. "People can be so ignorant with their assumptions."

"Lydia had many doctors and mages look at Maddie and they all said the _same_ thing. They said there was _nothing_ to suggest that she would not be able to have healthy children," Byron looked up from his sketching.

"I bet that must have hurt her," Teagan sighed.

"It did," Byron set his sketchbook aside. "But she never showed it."

"Speaking of which," Zevran broke his silence. "I assume that you have been taking… precautions when you have been intimate with Madeline."

"What?" Teagan looked at Zevran. "Of course I have!"

"But I bet you've thought about it," Zevran surmised. "I mean think about it Teagan. All your problems would be solved."

"I want Madeline to be the mother of my children but certainly _not_ in this manner," Teagan declared. "It would be wrong and I would be sinking to my brother's level."

"Maddie actually knows how to protect herself," Byron laughed. "Lydia taught her to use those potions. And you know I have _no_ doubt she probably had one before the two of you went riding that day."

"Are you saying she…planned to do what…she did?"

"Teagan there is nothing wrong with saying she ravished you," Zevran sighed and shook his head.

"No," Byron chuckled. "But she probably was thinking about it and decided to not take any chances."

"That minx," Teagan grinned. "I should tease her about it but I won't. I want to stay in her good graces."

"Excuse me your Grace."

Teagan turned to see Phillip walking down the path with a smile on his face.

"Lady Madeline is here," Phillip said. "She's in the main hall. Shall I add another plate for lunch?"

"Madeline is here?" Teagan knocked over his chair and stood up as he looked at Zevran and Byron. "Did you know she was coming?"

"No," Byron shrugged.

"She did mention some doing some shopping," Zevran stood up from his chair. "Byron and I will stop at the tavern for a bite. Why don't you have lunch with Madeline instead?"

"Thank you," Teagan patted each of them on the back and turned to Phillip. "Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to clean up from my training."

"We'll…use the gate to make our exit," Byron laughed as he walked with Zevran down the path. "Have fun."

"There won't be any fun. Remember he's courting her like a gentlemen," Zevran scoffed.

"Maybe I want to be courted," Byron retorted.

"And maybe we won't go to the Pearl tonight and pay for the services of that mage Sanga hired," Zevran replied.

"Never mind what I said," Byron laughed. "And tonight is _on_ me."

"Good," Zevran laughed. "Because I already reserved her for the entire night.

…

Teagan hurried down the stairs and prayed that Madeline would not notice he was still slightly damp from the quick bath he took.

"Madeline," He watched her as she smiled and walked over to him.

She was wearing a green dress that made the auburn highlights in her hair stand out.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Madeline," Teagan put his arms around her and let out a sigh when feeling her embrace. "You are welcome here _anytime_."

"I wanted to thank you for the miniature roses," Madeline traced his cheek. "They're beautiful."

"I'm so glad you like them," Teagan kissed her cheek. "I just couldn't resist getting them for you."

"I have the planter on my balcony, where it gets the right amount of sun each day," Madeline looked at her hand. "Are you sure I didn't come at bad time?"

"Not at all," Teagan escorted her to the settee where they sat down. "I just didn't dry myself off as well as I should have."

"So what were you out shopping for when you found those roses?"

"Actually, I…never got anything," Teagan admitted. "You remember when you helped me pick out furniture for Redcliffe's mayor, Murdock and his wife Bella? Well, they are expecting their first child in a few months and I was looking to purchase a gift for them."

"Why don't we take a trip to the marketplace," Madeline suggested. "I'll help you pick out something."

"I would truly appreciate that but how about some lunch first?" Teagan smiled.

"It certainly smells good," Madeline turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Let's head outside then," Teagan stood up and held out his hand.

"Have you heard from Sighard?" Madeline took his hand. "Natasha sent me a note and a package. She said there were rough seas on the trip back and they've been recovering. I'm planning to meet her and Alfstanna at the Gnawed Noble Tavern tomorrow. Fergus received an invite from Sighard and so did Byron and Zevran."

"I got a note from Sig," Teagan chuckled. "He asked me to rent one of the tavern's private rooms for an evening of Diamond Back."

"So you men are going to have a _special_ evening," Madeline teased.

"As will you ladies," Teagan winked. "So did Natasha bring you any souvenirs?"

"Yes she did," Madeline chuckled.

"So what did she get you?" Teagan sat down.

"Perfume, some bath oils, and a few other things that are… _Orlesian_."

"You are holding back from me Lady Madeline," Teagan laughed as he poured two glasses of wine.

"You told me you were going to court me like a gentlemen courts a lady," Madeline smiled slyly. "It would _not _be proper of me to tell you." "You are a tease," Teagan laughed and sat up in his chair as Phillip came down the path carrying a tray.

…..

"I can't believe you bought all that other furniture," Madeline laughed and shook her head as they walked down the road to the Cousland Estate."

"When I eventually move back to Redcliffe, I just want the place to be my own," Teagan smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to help you with that," Madeline squeezed his hand as they turned the corner and went up the path. "Those pieces are certainly elegant and understated."

"I just want the place to feel like…"

"You want to extinguish all traces of Isolde," Madeline lead Teagan to the bench where they sat down.

"Yes," Teagan admitted with a laugh. "But I want it to feel like a home like Rainesfere did."

"So that means it will be full of your hunting trophies," Madeline teased.

"Maybe a few in the study," Teagan laughed. "And perhaps one in the library but that's all.

Teagan looked at Madeline. He could barely hold his elation that she came to see him today. They spent most of the day together strolling around the market place and he could not resist buying the pieces of furniture she admired. They shared similar tastes and there was this part of him wanted to start creating their home. Perhaps it was going overboard but he didn't care.

"I hope Bella likes the nursery furniture. My favorite piece is the rocking chair. Aunt Lydia once told me that she used to rock me for me hours. She would sing lullabies, or speak of the dreams and plans she had for me."

"I'm sure she'll love everything," Teagan brushed the hair out of her face.

"When is she due?"

"In a few months, right around the time of the tournament give or take," Teagan replied. "And of course Murdock wants a boy."

"That's only a few months away."

"Yes and Murdock is excited and nervous."

"And what…. do you want first?"

"As long as they don't inherit my nose I don't care which comes first," Teagan chuckled.

"I happen to _like_ your nose," Madeline turned and put her arms around him.

A few seconds later their faces were inches of each other and she moved closer until the tip of her nose touched his.

"Arl Teagan I do believe you are blushing," Madeline chuckled softly.

"I guess…I am," Teagan managed to kiss her cheek as she moved away. "No woman has ever said that to me."

"Too bad for them."

Just when he didn't think this day could get any better, she surprises him with this.

"Would you like to have supper with me and Fergus?" Madeline looked at him thoughtfully. "I really don't want this day to end yet."

"I'd love to dine with you and your brother," Teagan grinned.

"There you are."

Turning around, they saw Fergus coming down the other path.

"Teagan. How are you?" Fergus reached out and shook his hand.

"Good to see you Fergus. Your sister just saved my skin…again."

"I just helped him with some shopping," Madeline chuckled. "And Teagan will be dining with us tonight."

"Wonderful. It's about time one of her suitors joins us."

"Suitors," Teagan looked at Madeline.

"I'm joking," Fergus laughed. "Although there have been several who have expressed… _interest_."

"You'll have to _enlighten me_ as we dine," Teagan squeezed Madeline's hand as they walked with Fergus toward the house.

"Maker," Madeline groaned while Fergus and Teagan only laughed at her embarrassment.

….

Alistair looked up from the desk as Wynne entered the room and sat down in a chair.

"You wanted to see me Alistair," Wynne sat down on the chair before Alistair had the chance to offer her a seat.

"Yes Wynne," Alistair got up from his chair and hurried to the door and locked it. "There is something I need to…discuss and it's…well…delicate."

"I take it this about Madeline," Wynne folded her arms.

"Yes," Alistair went back to his chair and sat down. "I was wonder if Madeline…confided in you about…"

"Madeline's talked to me about a lot of things," Wynne frowned at Alistair as she was aware this conversation was heading.

"I…and Eamon…we were wondering if…"

"You want to know if Madeline is healthy to have children," Wynne knew this was not the answer Alistair was seeking but wanted to delay the inevitable. "I examined her after the accident at the arena. I detected no problems. For all that she is been through; she is an exceptionally healthy young woman."

"Good," Alistair coughed. "It's good to know she's healthy but…that wasn't what I need to know."

"You want to know if she's been intimate with Teagan," Wynne folded her arms.

"Um…well…yes," Alistair shrugged.

"Alistair you are asking me to pry into Madeline's personal life," Wynne sighed and shook her head. "Don't you think that's going too far?"

"I know it is Wynne but Eamon and I have been trying to figure out what they see in each other. He even found out that Teagan hasn't even been to the Pearl since before the Blight. Apparently he used to be quite a regular there."

"I don't recall anything in the Chant about brothels being against the Maker," Wynne reached for the decanter and poured a glass of wine. "Ferelden doesn't have any laws either."

"Brothels provide revenue and The Pearl always pay their taxes on time," Alistair got up from his chair. "But that is beside a point. I need an edge against Teagan. She lived with him for weeks before moving to her brother's estate. I _need_ to know."

"You've seen them interact at court," Wynne smiled. "What do you think?"

"Yes and it frustrates me that I can't read them at all," Alistair threw up his hands in frustration.

Alistair's naiveté about relationships was both endearing and worrying to Wynne. Eamon's manipulation angered her but a part of her knew Alistair was letting himself being manipulated.

"I'm not making any promises," Wynne looked at Alistair. "I'm going to see her tomorrow evening at the Gnawed Noble. Natasha invited me along with Alfstanna for drinks and mentioned Madeline joining us."

"Thank you Wynne," Alistair smiled. "Even if you don't get any answers about _that_, I kind of would like to know….what she thinks of me."

"I'm sure she likes you Alistair," Wynne sighed.

"You know what I mean Wynne," Alistair laughed and got up from his chair. "Would you like to join me in the dining room for a snack?"

"I'll be there as soon as I finish my wine," Wynne chuckled and shook her head. "You and that Warden appetite."

"I'll save you some pie," Alistair promised as he hurried out of the room.

…..

Zevran sat in a booth and watched as Teagan placed an order for a drink before joining him.

"You seem happy," Zevran remarked as he watched the waitress get a goblet. He wouldn't normally be watching but this young woman stood out to him. She looked to be around twenty and was not dressed like the other waitresses. Her blond hair was pulled back and the look on her face…conveyed anxiety and fear.

"I am happy," Teagan smiled. "Yesterday I spent the day with Madeline and we had supper last night with Fergus."

"Yes Madeline mentioned it this morning," Zevran said as he watched the woman look around as she reached into her pocket.

"I feel like she's coming back to me Zevran," Teagan smiled. "I can't tell begin to describe how complete I feel when I am with her."

"Fascinating," Zevran watched as the woman quickly opened a vial and emptied it into the goblet. He watched as she headed back to their direction.

"There you are your Grace," The woman bowed and set the goblin down then turned away.

Seeing her close up made Zevran realize the waitress was not Ferelden. The slight accent indicated she could be Nevarran but her sun kissed complexion made him think she could have some Antivan in her as well.

Zevran watched as she walked back to the counter then looked at

Teagan as he picked up the goblet.

"What is so fascinating with that waitress?" Teagan chuckled.

"Teagan when you ordered your drink did you tell that waitress who you were?

"Edwina probably told her," Teagan looked at Zevran. "Just what are getting at?"

"I just watched that woman pour something from a vial into your drink."

Teagan set the drink down and both he and Zevran looked toward the bar and watched the woman turn and ran down a side hall.

"She went the wrong way," Zevran got up from his chair. "We can catch up to her."  
Teagan followed Zevran down the hall, which only had a door on each side.

"Are you certain?" Teagan grabbed Zevran's shoulder.

"You _forget_ who you are talking to," Zevran laughed. "I was trained to be observant.

"Dammit Eamon," Teagan growled as they stopped by the door.

"My instincts are telling me that Eamon is not responsible for this. This is very amateurish."

"Wonderful, somebody else is out to get me," Teagan opened the door. "Check the other room."

"That is a storage closet and I already know she's not in there," Zevran pointed to the armoire that was shaking. "She probably went out the window."

"Um…yes," Teagan got Zevran's cue and took a few steps back to the

door.

"Do you think I am that stupid?"

"Teagan and Zevran watched the woman come out of the armoire and glare at them."

"Stay _away_ from me," The woman backed toward the window. "I'll scream."

"Nobody wants to hurt you my sweet," Zevran cooed.

"Who paid you to poison me?" Teagan demanded.

"You think I'm going to tell? That woman said she has the means to take my baby away," The young woman turned towards the window. "Edwina had it nailed shut. This side of Gnawed Noble is for storage. Look at the crates stacked up against the wall. Surely you can see the stacked chairs," Zevran looked at her.

"Just tell me who she is," Teagan said gently. "And what was the poison."

"How much did she pay you?" Zevran reached into his pocket.

"She paid me one sovereign up front," The woman tossed the empty vial to Zevran. "And she promised me another two if I managed to get you in one of the rooms with a bed."

"What if I pay you five sovereign if you tell me who she is," Teagan offered.

"She was wearing a hood. I could only see her lips but she had an Orlesian accent and was quite rude when she saw me begging."

"_Orlesian_," Zevran and Teagan looked at each other.

"I just want to get out of Denerim," The young woman lamented.

"What is your name?" Zevran asked as Teagan handed her the gold.

"Lara," The woman looked at Teagan. "Thank you and I'm sorry. _I really am._"

"I know," Teagan nodded.

Where is your baby?" Zevran looked at Lara.

"Becca is at the Chantry. It's where we've been staying until I get enough money to get out of Denerim. I met that woman while I was outside"

"Where is your husband?" Zevran asked.

"He died," The woman looked away.

"I'm sorry," Zevran said gently. "You mentioned wanting to leave Denerim. How would you like to live in Harpers Ford? I'm the Bann's right hand and I can offer you a job at the tavern there as well as room and board. You and your baby would be safe."

"Why would you help a stranger?" The woman scrutinized the men.

"Because it was obvious you were desperate to do what you did," Zevran sat down on a chair. "What did your husband do?"

"He was a leather smith but he got sick. When he died, I had to sell off his shop to pay some debts and my family couldn't help. My husband and I talked about moving to Denerim where we could start fresh. He wanted to set up a shop for his wares and eventually build a shop for me."

"What do you do?"

"I was training to be a dress maker."

"Excellent. There is a dressmaker in Harpers where you can work as an apprentice. Regina is easy to get along with and will accommodate your schedule," Zevran smiled.

"I don't deserve this," Lara looked away. "I should go tell that woman off and throw her coin back in her face."

"This woman….is she still here?" Teagan gave a quick glance to Zevran.

"She is in a private room in the west hall. It's the last door on the right."

Teagan was already in the hall when Zevran and Lara caught up to him.

"I take it you don't like this woman," Lara remarked. "She wasn't thrilled with you either."

"Iz has been a stain on my family since the moment my brother laid eyes on her," Teagan growled as he found the door locked.

"Iz?" Zevran motioned for Teagan to step aside and began to pick the lock. "I have an old friend named Isabela who would string me up if I called her that."

"She always hated it when I called her that," Teagan banged on the door. "Told me it demeaned her."

The sound of glass breaking made Zevran worked faster and when he heard the knob click, Teagan had thrown it open.

"Dammit," Teagan ran to the open window. "We better get to the palace."

"I have a better idea," Zevran picked up what appeared to be a piece of a torn cloth and handed it to Teagan. "We have a weapon now and it's best to use it to our advantage."

"That's from her skirt," Lara declared. "And look on the window sill, there's some blood."

"I would have loved to seen her crawl out the window," Zevran laughed.

"Are you still going to help me?" Lara folded her arms.

"Of course," Zevran patted her shoulder. "Tomorrow morning I will be at the Chantry with Bann Byron and we will arrange your transportation."

"Thank you."

"Is everything alright?"

Teagan and Zevran turned to see Madeline standing in the doorway.

"Everything is fine," Zevran smiled. "We were just helping this young lady who had to deal with an abusive patron and left without paying his tab."

"Are you alright?" Madeline looked at Lara.

"Yes my lady," Lara looked confused.

"Lara is an aspiring dressmaker," Zevran grinned. "I'm going to have her meet with Byron and we're going to arrange for her to travel to Harpers to start a new life and Teagan paid the man's tab."

"I grew up in Harpers Ford," Madeline smiled at the woman. "You will love living there."

"I'm looking forward to it," Lara smiled. "I want a fresh start for me and my daughter."

"There are a lot of children at Harpers. You will be welcomed."

"If you will excuse me I'm going to go," Lara moved past the group but turned to Zevran. "I'll be outside the Chantry in the morning. I'll see you _then_."

"You are wonderful," Madeline kissed Zevran's cheek as Lara left the room.

"Teagan cleared his throat and was surprised when Madeline put his arms around him."

"And so are you my Arl," Madeline reached over and kissed him.

"I didn't do anything," Teagan protested but quickly surrendered himself to her kisses. "I just…don't like to see people _taken advantage of_."

"Coming to this defense of this woman, you two did a good thing. Not too many noblemen would interfere," Madeline smiled.

"I am a nobleman?" Zevran chuckled.

"You are to me," Madeline turned to Teagan and kissed him. "I better get back to the ladies.

"Is Wynne with you by chance?" Teagan asked. "Would you tell her I was to speak with her…about…Connor?"

"I will," Madeline promised. "Enjoy your evening."  
"I hated lying to her Zev," Teagan sighed after Madeline left the room.

"She will understand when the truth comes out."

"We should be going to the palace to confront Isolde and Eamon," Teagan growled. "And why do I need to speak to Wynne?"

"I don't think your brother was part of this. I think this scheme was for the purpose of getting back into his good graces though. The poison was Orlesian but what Lara said was true. It would have gotten you tipsy, then sleepy. Insole's plan was very Orlesian but poorly executed. You are going to give Wynne half of this material we found and tell her what happened. From the looks of it, Isolde cut her leg as she went out the window. She will need treatment."

"I think I know what you're getting at," Teagan smiled.

"Good and having seen Isolde lack of courtesy to Wynne, it's time for some payback. Now let's go join the men."

"Speaking of which, where is Byron?"

"He's still recovering from our evening at the Pearl," Zevran laughed. "Too much electricity."

"Forget I asked," Teagan groaned as he followed Zevran out of the room.

…..

"Maker," Natasha shook her head. "It's like I've been gone for a year. Now let me get this straight, you moved out of Teagan's to your brother's. But you are…courting again."

"After he wrote the letter to Fergus," Madeline explained. "I just couldn't end it. We're courting and taking things slow."

"Taking things _slow_,"Alfstanna laughed. "That's interesting considering what you and Teagan did the afternoon before court."

"Zevran told you," Madeline sighed.

"No. It was just easy to figure out with Zevran's… innuendo and how red your faces got."

"What are you two talking about?" Natasha looked at Madeline.

"Madeline and Teagan went riding and let's just say there was _more _than just riding going on." Alfstanna teased.

"No!" Natasha gasped. "You didn't."

"It only happened once and we decided to take things slow _after_ that."

"I just can't believe you did it outside," Natasha laughed. "That certainly beats my liaison with Sighard in the barn."

"You and Sighard buggered…in a barn?" Alfstanna laughed

"For me it was the storage area at the Circle," Wynne broke her silence.

The three women grew silent and watched Wynne pour a drink.

"The Circle isn't a cloister you know," She laughed when seeing them look at her. "And what about you Alfstanna?"

"I once made love on the roof of our castle overlooking the stars," Alfstanna smiled before taking a sip.

"So it's established we are all harlots," Madeline laughed.

"No," Alfstanna shook her head. "We're strong and independent women _not_ afraid to have a little fun."

"I guess that means Teagan didn't get to see that other present I got you." Natasha winked.

"No but I did tease him about it," Madeline laughed. "Leave it to the Orlesians to have readymade small clothes."

"I'm just glad you liked them and that we're basically the same size," Natasha chuckled.

"I'm just really happy the two of you are back together," Alfstanna said approvingly. "I've known Teagan since we were children and there's always been a bit of loneliness about him. I don't think it was easy for him being the youngest in his family."

"We just seem to…fit," Madeline smiled. "Aunt Lydia never planned to marry me like the nobility does to most young women."

"I've been getting words for not doing that for Rosalyn but I don't care," Alfstanna declared. "My daughter is going to live her own life no matter how exasperated she makes me."

"How is she?" Wynne asked.

"The last time we spoke, Rosalyn informed me she has moved on from her grief over losing Jason but declared she will _never _love again. She spends her days helping her uncles and she has remained close with Jason's family."

"Sounds like she inherited your stubbornness," Wynne winked.

"Yes," Alfstanna sighed. "I just wish she learn to enjoy life again. It's not that I am not proud of her dedication I just want her to have some fun."

"I certainly would like to meet her," Wynne set her glass down.

"We all would," Madeline agreed.

"I'm hoping she comes to the tournament. "Alfstanna set her glass down.

"You know Madeline; there is a rumor that the king is interested in you," Natasha grabbed a fritter of the tray and began to nibble it. "He never accepts inquiries from the nobles wanting to show off their daughters to him and he usually spends a couple of hours at court before retreating to his private wing."

"Alistair gives me a connection to my sister. We're also good friends and that's _all_ there is to it," Madeline laughed.

"And what about Teagan?" Wynne looked at Madeline.

"With Teagan, it just feels right," Madeline smiled dreamily. "He listens. He understands me. And we just share so many similar interests.

Yesterday we had lunch, spent the entire afternoon together and then we had supper with Fergus."

"But suppose you didn't know Teagan," Alfstanna set her drink down. "The king is handsome and Queen Madeline does have a _nice_ ring to it."

"Oh he is handsome," Madeline agreed with a chuckle. "I am _not _denying that but my sister was the love his life. I'm the discarded twin. I don't think I have the patience being queen and Maker knows I would not be able to handle all that protocol."

"There is protocol with being Arlessa too," Natasha winked.

"Teagan told me it's not as…rigid."

"Oh so you've been talking about the M word," Alfstanna teased.

"Not in the way you are thinking," Madeline blushed.

"I think Arlessa Madeline Guerrin has a nice ring to it too," Wynne smiled.

"Will all of you stop," Madeline chuckled. "This is Natasha's night and I want to hear about her adventures in Orlais.

"Val Royeaux is a feast for the senses," Natasha began. "I met some wonderful Orlesians who want to put the past behind them. And there were some that were complete snobs of course. The empress was a very charming and lovely woman and she was so impressed with my musical talents she insisted that Sighard and I stay at her chateau that was outside the city."

"What was it like?" Madeline

"It was beautiful. And you would have loved the gardens Maddie. Sometimes when Sighard had to conduct business at the palace, I'd stay behind and spend the whole afternoon outside."

"It sounds wonderful," Madeline smiled.

The women made themselves comfortable as Natasha continues to talk about her adventures in Orlais.

…..

"Sighard, it was a pleasure losing some coin to you," Zevran chuckled as he handed him the money. "You are one of the best human Diamond Back players that I have ever had the pleasure to play with. Thank you for the challenge.

"And thank you for making me work for it," Sighard bowed.

"It's good to have you back," Teagan gave him a slap on the back.

"We're happy to be back," Sighard sighed. "I've had my fill of Orlais. Don't get me wrong, it was a productive trip and a wonderful honeymoon but it's nice to be sleeping in my own bed again."

"We should do this more often," Teagan poured himself another drink.

"It will be difficult when you marry my sister and take her away to Redcliffe," Fergus teased.

"We'll do this when we spend our winters in Denerim," Teagan winked. "Or we can arrange a hunting trip once in a while."

"So you are going to ask her," Fergus smiled. "I look forward to the moment when I can officially call you brother."

"As will I," Teagan grinned. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Remember the last time you waited for the right moment," Zevran warned.

"It will be different this time," Teagan declared. "I'm thinking about asking her after the tournament and I trust this conversation will _stay_ in this room gentleman."

"Don't worry," Sighard laughed. "Your secret will be safe even if Tasha tortures me."

"Nothing wrong with a little torture once in a while," Zevran said between sips.

"You don't have to worry about me," Fergus laughed. "Except for the occasional teasing, Madeline and I rarely discuss things of a personal nature. I will say I did walk by the sitting room and saw the two of you kissing last night."

"That's _all_…. we did," Teagan blushed.

"Teagan," Fergus chuckled. "You need not worry. Mother was already expecting me when she married Father. Orianna and I were sneaking around when we were engaged."

"Antivan women," Zevran grinned. "They can claim to be pious as much as they want but they all have their inner minx."

"Yes…they do," Fergus looked away.

"Fergus," Sighard patted his shoulder. "I know it hasn't been easy but you will find someone again."

"I know," Fergus sighed. "I just worry…that when I do find someone, I'll always try to compare her to Orianna."

"You never forget your first love Fergus," Sighard poured himself a drink. "Mary will always be in my heart and Natasha knows that but she has filled my life with so much joy. I realized she wasn't replacing Mary, she was filling the void I had in my life. I made room in my heart for her. You will do the same."

"Thank you Sighard," Fergus smiled wearily. "I hope I have the same luck."

"Well gentlemen, it's getting a bit late," Zevran stifled a yawn.

"Give Byron my regards," Sighard set his glass down.

"I will," Zevran bowed. "I believe he's nearly done on that painting."

"Natasha will be thrilled. I better go get her."

"We'll talk soon," Teagan shook his hand.

"Would you like to give my sister a goodnight kiss before we head home?" Fergus winked.

"As a matter of fact I would like to say goodnight to her," Teagan smiled. "I told her to tell Wynne I wanted to speak to her before retiring for the evening."

Teagan gave Zevran a look as they followed Fergus out of the room.

….

"I can't believe this," Wynne sank in her chair. "Are you certain?"

"We have this," Zevran tore the piece of cloth and handed it to her. "And the young woman who was part of the plan said it was a female with an _accent_," Zevran emphasized.

"This is from the dress she was wearing today," Wynne inspected the cloth. "She was in the library when Natasha invited me. There's blood on it."

"She cut herself when she crawled out the window to escape," Teagan refilled her drink. "We suspect Isolde was hoping the potion would have me pass out in bed with the woman. She would go get Madeline and assume it would end our relationship."

"And that would help her land in Eamon's good will again," Wynne glared.

"And this is where you come in," Zevran grinned. "We know Isolde avoids the mages at the palace but she will _need _treatment.'

"You want me to blackmail her to leaving you alone," Wynne chuckled and shook her head.

"We want you to be a messenger in a sense," Zevran smiled. "And knowing Isolde, she already has put that dress in the rubbish to be burned in the morning so I am going sneak over to the palace to retrieve it for…_added insurance_."

"Tell her, I'm looking forward to _having a chat_ with her," Teagan's eyes flared.

"You know she won't immediately come to me with this," Wynne chuckled.

"I'm actually sorry I won't be able to see her suffer," Teagan chuckled.

"Considering having deal with the consequences of her actions at Redcliffe, I'm not surprised at how sloppy her plan was," Wynne sighed. "She must have devised it as soon as she saw me talking to Natasha. I just want to know where she got the potion."

"She's Orlesian," Zevran laughed. "They all know how to make them. A noble would slip these potions into their rival's drinks or use them for other….purposes."

"Maker," Teagan looked at Zevran and Wynne. "Isolde lost the first baby she had with my brother. You don't…suppose she…"

"With Isolde _anything _is possible," Wynne frowned.

"Perhaps I should do some investigating in the coming days," Zevran suggested.

"If you find anything let me know."

"Speaking of which I'm glad we got to talk Teagan," Wynne turned to him. "There's something else you _need _to know."

"What is my brother up to _now_?" Teagan groaned.

"Alistair approached me earlier in the day inquiring about how _intimate_ you and Elissa have become and apparently Eamon did some snooping at the Pearl."

"The last time I was at the Pearl was six months before Cailan made his call for troops to move to the South," Teagan refilled his glass. "If my brother thinks I have something to hide he is _mistaken."_

"You mean you went without any physical intimacy until you met Madeline?" Zevran's eyes widened.

"There's _more_ to life than…sex Zevran," Teagan folded his arms as he paced around the room. I was getting…bored. I wanted something _more_, something _real_."

"You were growing up," Wynne said approvingly.

"So what did you tell Alistair?" Teagan went back to his chair. "Alistair admitted to not being able to _read_ the two of you in Court," Wynne chuckled wearily. "Elissa was his first love so he is still quite naïve when it comes to the opposite sex. I mentioned how you were always a gentleman around Maddie."

"A part of me wouldn't care what you would tell Alistair but I could _never_ do that to Madeline," Teagan sank back against his chair. "Damn Eamon to the Void."

"Madeline mentioned how the two of you spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening together the other day," Wynne smiled.

"I was a witness to the look on Teagan's face when his butler announced his arrival," Zevran laughed. "The look on his face was priceless."

"It was a wonderful," Teagan sighed. "No woman has made me feel the way she makes me feel."

"I'll deal with Isolde," Wynne sighed. "But what about that woman who aided her?"

"Isolde found her living in the Chantry and took advantage of her situation," Teagan growled.

"The young lady has a baby, wanted to get out of Denerim and have a fresh start in a small town. I'm going to arrange for her to go to Harpers Ford. She'll be safe there," Zevran set his goblet.

"And she is willing to identify Isolde's voice if it comes to that," Teagan added.

"For what it's worth I'm glad your brother wasn't a part of this," Wynne looked at Teagan. "As much of an opportunist your brother is, you should take heart in knowing he would not resort to this."

"It doesn't matter," Teagan looked away. "The brother I used to know no longer exists."

"We better get to the palace," Zevran got up from his chair. "I know they burn the rubbish before dawn."

"Zevran my brother owns a warehouse not far from here. I want you to see if any of those crates that my brother received from Redcliffe contain anymore… _secrets_."

"I will," Zevran promised.

"Take care of yourself Teagan," Wynne touched his shoulder. "Try not to let your anger get the best of you."

"I won't," Teagan promised. "But I'm not going to let him win."

"We'll talk soon," Zevran nodded as he followed Wynne out of the room.

….

Three days later, Wynne watched as Isolde limped into the dining room. Her cheeks were lightly flushed which clearly conveyed the early stages of infection. One of the palace's librarians had told her that Isolde read a book that was essentially a glorified first aid manual on how to treat wounds.

"Isolde are you alright?" Alistair looked up from his plate and across the table.

"I'm fine your Majesty," Isolde smiled.

"Alistair is right," Eamon looked at her. "You are _not _looking well."

"Wynne would you mind examining Isolde?" Alistair asked

"Of course not," Wynne smiled. "It's what I'm here for."

"It's alright," Isolde insisted. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Isolde, _please_ do as Alistair said," Eamon looked at her. "_Now_."

"Yes…yes Eamon." Isolde bowed and got up from her chair and followed Wynne out of the dining room."

"Hopefully it's not something serious," Eamon said as he picked up his plate. "We certainly don't want some outbreak right now."

Wynne watched as Isolde's lips briefly quivered and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

…

"Let's get this over with," Isolde said a condescending tone as she folded her arms and looked at Wynne. "Just give me a rejuvenation spell, and I'll wait for the physician to come back to Denerim."

Wynne looked at Isolde. Any sort of pity she felt for the woman had quickly faded away.

"Please sit down," Wynne turned and locked door before retrieving the cloth from her chest. "You know when the physician sees your leg the first thing he will do is likely order of regimen of leeches. If the infection looks worse, he will use maggots to eat way the _dead, rotting_ flesh."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my leg." Isolde huffed.

"You can _stop_ the denial I know the _truth_ Isolde," Wynne dropped the cloth on table and quickly whisked it away before Isolde could take it. "The dress you wore the night you escaped out of the tavern is also safely tucked away and Teagan _sends…._ his regards."

Wynne watched as the fear grew in Isolde's eyes as she leaned against the chair.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

A_/N: PLEASE read note below_.

"Please…do not tell Eamon."

Wynne watched Isolde shiver in her chair and folded her arms, "I'm not planning to say anything. It's in Teagan's hands now."

"What is he going to do?"

"He has the other piece of cloth as well as the dress and the young woman you hired has been sent away," Wynne knelt down and lifted Isolde's skirt. "From what I understand, that woman can identify your voice and Teagan didn't want to take any chances."

Looking at the gash on, it was obvious Isolde had tried to treat it but it was still infected. She had only delayed the onset.

"You know I have to give credit where it's due. At least this plan of yours did not end up like Redcliffe." Wynne emptied a vial into the wound and looked up just as Isolde winced.

"What does Teagan want?" Isolde looked away as Wynne began to close the wound.

"He just sends his regards and is _looking forward_ to chatting with you one of these days," Wynne smiled as she wrapped Isolde's leg.

"I will not interfere again," Isolde relented.

"Of course," Wynne nodded as she stood up. "You know how much your husband is uncomfortable with any sort of… _public scrutiny_. I know about the reparations given to the families at Redcliffe who lost loved ones during your last debacle. Except for some occasional gossip, _nobody_ knows what your actions caused. In addition, let us _not forget_ how the majority of the nobility are not aware of your treatment of Alistair when he was a child. It wouldn't look good for the chancellor if everybody knew his wife made the king of Ferelden sleep in the stables when he was a child."

"I…I know I have a lot to the answer to the Maker for…and…"

"Isolde you can save that pious façade for someone who believes it. You hide behind the chant, using it as a mask to hide who _you really are_. Is there a stanza in the Chant where it sanctions the abuse of children? And where is the section that says it is all right to interfere with your _brother-in-law's life?"_

"You _claim_ to love Alistair like a son yet you are working against him." Isolde's eyes flared

"I'm not against him,"Wynne glared. "I'm trying to help him. He needs to move on instead of trying to recreate something, which will never be. Alistair marrying Elissa's sister benefits oneperson, your husband."

"I wish all of you _never_ found Madeline," Isolde hissed.

"Considering how much you felt threatened by Elissa, I'm not surprised. Madeline is intelligent, talented, and pretty. She can also hold her own when having a conversation. She's everything that you could never be and sees right through you the way Elissa did."

"What do you want to me to do?" Isolde sighed.

"I don't want you to do anything except rest that leg," Wynne folded her arms. "And while you are resting, you could write a letter to your son or perhaps learn about the difference between selflessness and selfishness."

Isolde looked away as Wynne used a stool to elevate her leg. A moment later, she headed towards the door and left the room.

…

Entering the dining room, she found Eamon and Alistair getting up as she sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Eamon looked at Wynne as she lifted the lid off her plate.

"Isolde had a gash on her leg that was in the early stages of infection. I treated it and told her to rest," Wynne gave a small shrug. "As for how she got the injury, I didn't ask."

"Sometimes it's best not to," Eamon sighed. "Thank you for helping her."

"And thanks for telling me about your night at the Gnawed Noble," Alistair smiled.

"I still can't believe my brother is playing the gentlemen," Eamon sighed. "I have got to hand it to him; he's made it very difficult. I have not found anything I can use against him."

"You could always use a sleep potion and set him up," Wynne looked up at Eamon. "Have Madeline find him with another woman."  
"Wynne," Alistair gasped. "How could you even suggest that?"

"Excuse the ramblings of a tired, old woman," Wynne hope Alistair could sense the sarcasm in her tone. "I just assumed you were prepared to do anything to achieve your goal."

"I would never resort to that," Eamon picked up his teacup. "There is far too much to risk. That sort of plan could cause too much…scrutiny for the crown and the Guerrin name."

For a man capable of forcing a young boy to sleep in the stables, Eaton's response did not surprise her.

"Alistair its time like this I wish you had some of Cailan in you," Eamon sighed. "It would make this so much easier."

"Oh you mean you want me to seduce Madeline," Alistair folded his arms.

"When you go to the lodge, you need to work that magic like what you had with Elissa."

"No! I loved Elissa and she loved me. I care for Madeline…deeply but it will _never_ be the same as it was for Elissa."

Wynne looked at Alistair and in her mind, implored him to continue to regain his senses.

"Of course it's not going to be the same," Eamon said. "But think of how Elissa would want to see her sister happy. And you do like Madeline."

"I like her a lot," Alistair sighed. "But sometimes….I feel…never mind. You're right."

Wynne pushed her plate away and took a sip of tea as Alistair and Eamon left the room. She was surprised and relieved by Eamon's rejection of her idea and it at least verified that he had no part in Isolde's scheme but still wondered about what was motivating him.

….

Madeline looked up as Byron came hobbling toward the table and sat down.

"I can't believe you are still sore," Madeline chuckled. "It only took me a day to recover."

"That's because he didn't….pace himself," Zevran appeared in the doorway. "And I think it's easier for women."

"It was worth it," Byron grinned.

"I'm proud of you for getting out of bed and arranging for that woman to move to Harpers," Madeline kissed his cheek.

"Oh stop," Byron blushed.

"Lara is in good hands," Zevran filled his plate with food.

"What are your plans for today?" Byron asked.

"Those window box planters arrived from Harpers so I am going to work on them, then maybe have a peak at the marketplace or just lounge on the settee outside and read."

A loud bark made them turn just in time to see Max running in the room with Soris not too far behind.

"How's my boy," Madeline reached over and petted him.

"He got in the larder again," Soris sighed.

"Fergus told me Marco used to do that in Highever," Madeline chuckled." I guess he takes after his father. Did he do any damage?"

"I managed to lure him out with some pork drippings," Soris reached for napkin and wiped his hands. "The cook always keeps it on hand now."

"I'm glad he gets along with the staff," Madeline poured herself a cup of tea and set the pot down. "I am sorry he causes you problems Soris."

"It's not a problem Lady Madeline," Soris smiled. "I used to handle the dogs in the Alienage."

"Nevertheless, you still deserve thanks for putting up with him," Madeline smiled.

"You've come a long way since you started working here Soris," Zevran nodded approvingly. "You have so much more confidence now."

"Thank you," Soris blushed. "Teyrn Cousland and Lady Madeline are wonderful to work for. This reminds me, I need to meet with the messenger to send out some letters."

"We'll speak again later then," Madeline nodded and watched as he hurried out of the room.

"We are going to run some errands today," Zevran said between bites.

"We are?" Byron looked at Zevran.

"Don't worry," Zevran chuckled. "It won't take long. I'll give you a massage when we get back."

"I'm holding you to that," Byron grumbled.

"Well you two have a great day," Madeline got up from her chair and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Those planters aren't going to plant themselves. Come on Max."

Max barked and quickly followed Madeline out of the room.

"What errands were you talking about?" Byron whispered.

"We're going to that Warehouse Eamon owns," Zevran said quietly. "I want to find some more of the good chancellor's secrets."

"I assume you have a plan on how we're going to get in," Byron said between finishing his plate.

"I'm sure the guards there will let us take a peak for the right price," Zevran chuckled as he finished his breakfast.

Two hours later, Zevran and Byron were sitting on the floor of warehouse going through papers and crates.

"I told you all it takes is a little gold," Zevran laughed.

"And so far we haven't found anything substantial," Byron griped before sneezing. "It looks like Eamon took every log book from when he ruled Redcliffe."

"That was probably his way of making sure Teagan would always seek his help," Zevran shook his head. "And he likely resents the fact that his help was never needed."

"Here's a list with Teagan's name and under it are several names of women," Byron handed the paper to Zevran.

"This is interesting," Zevran grinned. "This looks like Eamon was going over potential wives for him. Teagan will want to see this."

Byron reached into the crate and brought out a bunch of letters and paused when recognizing a broken seal one of them, "This one has the Cousland seal."

"Read what it says," Zevran said as he went through papers.

Byron wiped the dust of the parchment and unfolded it.

"It's mostly about a trade imbalance with Oralais, and other boring stuff.

"Eamon, please reconsider my offer. Eleanor and I would be happy to take Alistair. He is a little boy that deserves a chance at having a childhood. We have one of the best scribes of Thedas teaching Fergus, Elissa and our squires. Mother Mallol will see to his spiritual needs. Sending him to the chantry seems more like a punishment for who he is…"

"Maker," Byron looked at Zevran. "Madeline's parents _knew_ about Alistair. The fact they wanted to take him in when she's thirty two miles away is going to hurt her…deeply."

"I agree but this will have to come out eventually. I told you how Alistair lived before his time at the chantry. He needs to know that Eamon did not have the best intentions for him," Zevran took the letter.

"There are all these logs detailing Redcliffe's expenses for the last twenty years," Byron wiped the dust off a book.

"We'll bring them to Teagan," Zevran got up from the floor. "He can check for any odd transactions or discrepancies. After we leave here, I am going to head to the palace and pay a visit to Isolde's room. I know she is usually with the Grand Cleric or in the library at this time. I also want to speak to Wynne and find out how it went with Isolde."

"When do you want to go see Teagan?"

"Let's meet by the Gnawed Noble in a few hours," Zevran brushed the dust off his coat.

"You should bring Wynne too," Byron suggested. "He's going to be angry when we give him this and she has a calming influence."

"And that is why you and I make a great pair," Zevran winked as he helped Byron up. "We think alike. I was planning to ask her to join us.

"Let's go then," Byron said before sneezing. "I hate dust. The only thing I liked to be covered in is paint."

"I seem to recall you enjoying being covered in whipped cream that one night I took you on my friend's ship before she left Ferelden," Zevran teased.

"And that is the only exception," Byron chuckled as they left the building.

…

Wynne looked up from her book as Zevran was shutting the door.

"You don't have to sneak," Wynne chuckled. "Alistair and Eamon won't be back until the evening.

"I didn't want to take any chances,' Zevran handed her the letter. "We went to warehouse that Teagan told us about and found this. Read the bottom of the page."

Wynne looked up at Zevran. "The Couslands knew about Alistair!"

"Byron and I were surprised by this revelation as well but we have decided to refrain from telling Madeline about this. Hearing that her parents interested in taking Alistair in when she lived not far from them would only hurt her and she has come so far since we met her."

"You're right. This will hurt her when it does come out," Wynne handed the letter back. "I do think Alistair needs to know this. He needs to realize that Eamon is not the man he thinks he is."

"And he will know when the time is right," Zevran pulled a journal from his the inside pocket of his coat. "Do you by chance read Orlesian? I stopped by Isolde's room and found this in a hidden in a crawl space."

"Zevran you shouldn't have done that," Wynne chided but took the book. "Of course I know Orlesian. In the Circle it was required to learn at least one language."

"Speaking of Isolde, were you able to deal with her?"

"She won't be interfering with Teagan's life again," Wynne chuckled as browsed through the journal. She even says good morning to me every day now."

"Sounds like she's afraid more secrets will come out," Zevran laughed.

"Maker," Wynne's expression dimmed as she poured over the pages. "You are more right than you will ever realize."

"What is it?"

"Isolde lied about being pregnant in order for Eamon to marry her, and then faked losing the baby. She proceeded to lose three real pregnancies until finally having Connor."

"Considering she never told Eamon her family carried magic in their line I'm not surprised," Zevran chuckled. "She is Orlesian. Most of them are born with the talent to lie and scheme."

"There's more to it," Wynne turned the page. "Isolde blames that one lie on why she lost those other babies. She believes that the Maker was punishing her it. It's probably why she harbored so much paranoia and dislike for Alistair and the reason she coddled Connor."

"Teagan is not going to be thrilled about this," Zevran shook his head.

"That's putting it mildly," Wynne sank back in her chair. "Are you seeing him today? I'll meet you there."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zevran got up from the chair. "He's carrying a lot of anger and it's not just because of Eamon not wanting him to be with Madeline."

"I know and I'm worried he's going to unleash it at the worst possible moment," Wynne sighed.

"I'll go put this back," Zevran took the journal. "I'll see you in about an hour then."

"I'll be there," Wynne nodded and watched Zevran sneak out of the room.

…

"Teagan, you need to hold your hand still," Wynne ordered as she worked on healing the cuts and gash he sustained from the broken goblet.

"That is some temper my friend," Zevran said as he wiped the brandy off the desk. "I've never seen a goblet break in a person's hand like that before. You should try channeling that rage for the tournament."

"I remember when she lost that baby," Teagan broke his silence. "We all had to be supportive. To know it was a lie sickens me. The moment Eamon married that…harpy is when my family began to lose its honor and integrity. And my brother has the talent for hiding the dysfunction."

"We also found those log books," Byron set them on the desk. "It looks like they deal mostly with Redcliffe's finances."

"There," Wynne let go of his hand. "You're healed but you need to control that temper."

"Thank you Wynne," Teagan looked at Wynne appreciatively as he picked up the book. "I promise I'll try not letting my anger get the better of me next time."

Teagan opened the book and began to go through the pages, "I'm really glad you brought these. When I took over Redcliffe, Eamon took everything with him. If I didn't have Murdock and some of the knights, I would have never known what needed to be done."

"Is that why you contracted to use the quarry?" Byron looked up from his sketchbook.

"Yes," Teagan nodded. "It was always one of Eamon's plans to build a barracks and better guard towers. He never got around to it because Isolde kept convincing him to put if off. He also never refurbished the living quarters and armory for the knights. Once everything the darkspawn destroyed was rebuilt, I decided to get the barracks done as well refurbish the armory and the knights' quarters."

"You must have hired some surface dwarves," Zevran chuckled.

"Yes and Redcliffe received an influx of survivors from Lothering and they were all willing to help. Because everybody worked together, the rebuilding went smoothly. The towers are completed and the barracks is nearly complete. The upgrades for the knights are finished as well. "

"This log goes back nearly fifteen years," Wynne remarked as she went through the other book. There is a transaction here for the Circle for one hundred sovereign."

"Let me see that," Teagan took the book from Wynne and looked up at her. "I never knew about this but that is Isolde's writing and the date is around six months before Eamon sent Alistair away. I was at Rainesfere during most of the time but I remember the last time I visited Alistair was living in a room at the servants' quarters, which I thought was very strange considering how much Isolde despised him. One of my brother's knights also resigned from his position and it was swept under the rug."

"The Circle usually doesn't usually accept payments for any services rendered. There are records kept though. I will write to Irving about this."

"You may not have to Wynne," Teagan closed the book and set it down. "Ser Rowley happens to be employed by Sighard. When he returns from Dragons Peak, I will go see him. Is there anything else you discovered that I should be aware of?"

"We discovered a list with your name and some noblewomen," Zevran chuckled and handed him the paper.

"Bah! These are daughters of the nobles that are aligned with my brother," Teagan slammed the list down on the desk.

"I take it none of them piqued your interest," Zevran chuckled.

"They were all typical boring noblewomen," Teagan reached for a goblet and poured a drink. "I've had better conversations with some of the Pearl's workers. Those women are conditioned to believe that their sole purpose is to improve their family's status. I wanted more than that. I didn't want a wife like that and I especially did not want to marry a daughter of one of Eamon's cronies."

"We also found a letter from Bryce Cousland about…Alistair," Zevran set the letter down before Teagan.

"He knew about Alistair and offered him a place at Highever."

"Maker." Teagan looked at the letter and set it down. "Eamon never told me about this. Bryce was one of Maric's closest advisors so it makes sense. He would have had a good life there."

"True," Zevran agreed. "He would have prospered nicely…until Rendon Howe's visit or perhaps things would be different now had he lived there. Alistair is one of the strongest warriors I've ever encountered but you never know when it comes to fate."  
"Madeline can't know about this," Teagan realized. "Knowing her father was willing to take Alistair in when she lived so close would devastate her."

"It will hurt her when it does come out," Byron sighed. "When we were growing up and before Maddie…gave up, she had this fantasy of her father coming to get her and take her back to Highever. This is going to crush her just when she's come so far."

"I like to think Bryce's offer to care for Alistair was a way for him to atone for how Madeline was discarded," Wynne sat back against the chair. "It doesn't forgive what he did but it does show he was a good man."

"From what Madeline told me from his journal, he harbored a great deal of regret for his actions," Byron set his goblet down. "Before Lydia died she confided in me that Bryce's biggest flaw in this was giving in to her sister."

"I think this shows that even the best men make mistakes and own up to them or at least attempt to," Zevran set his mug down.

"Or they are like my brother," Teagan growled and got up from his chair. "They hide behind their good family name projecting virtue and integrity when it's just a façade. These last years have all been all a lie. I understand now why he wanted Cailan to divorce Anora. He always hated that he could not control him the way he wanted to. The minute he knew of Cailan's death he set his plans in motion. I'm beginning to wonder how being chancellor is benefitting his cronies."

"From reading those books, it looks like more money came in then went out during some periods," Byron remarked.

"That's because of Isolde of course," Teagan shook his head. "You know that winding road that takes you to the castle's entrance? Each side used to be lined with trees and bushes but she had everything cut down a couple of years after she married Eamon. She said it cost too much to maintain it."

"Isolde is the most un-Orlesian Orlesian I have ever come across," Zevran laughed.

"You know Madeline would consider that winding road her canvas," Byron smiled.

"I know," Teagan sighed. "I would give her free reign to do whatever she wanted to the grounds because I know she would make everything beautiful again."

"You should go visit her," Zevran suggested. "I think it would make you feel better."

"Is she at the estate?" Teagan looked at Zevran and Byron. "I wouldn't want to intrude if she's busy."

"She was lounging outside reading when I last saw her," Byron grinned. "And you would not be intruding."

The distant sound of thunder made them look toward the window. A light rain was falling.

"I'd love to see her right now," Teagan admitted.

"I see nothing wrong with a gentleman paying a visit to the lady he is courting." Wynne said encouragingly.

"Fergus is away right now," Byron winked.

"You need to relax Teagan," Zevran looked at him. "All of this will come out. It always does."

"I just feel like the moment Eamon married that…she-devil… he changed. I wasted so much of my life living under his shadow, doing his bidding to help keep that phony beacon of integrity lit."

"Teagan you supported Redcliffe when it was under siege and now it's prospering even better under your control. You still have Rainesfere, your horse ranch and most of all you have a nephew who loves and looks up to you," Wynne squeezed his arm. "Don't sell yourself short."

"You fought at Denerim," Zevran added.

"And Madeline loves you," Byron smiled.

"You're right," Teagan got up from his chair. "I'm going to drop by. Just one smile from her will make things better."

"The rain is starting to pick up," Wynne glanced out the window.

"I don't mind," Teagan reached for his coat that was hanging on the hook. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable if you don't wish to go out in the storm."

Wynne let out a sigh after the door closed, "I don't think we should have encouraged that."

"He needs her right now," Zevran reached for the decanter. "And the more time they spend together their connection will be difficulty to sever."

"There was something that I didn't mention to Teagan," Wynne sank against her chair. "Alistair and Eamon were inquiring if I knew whether…how intimate Teagan and Madeline have become. Eamon was telling Alistair he wished he had some of Cailan in him."

"It's a good thing you didn't tell Teagan," Byron chuckled. "He would have done more than just break that glass."

"There was a moment where Alistair was actually coming to his senses," Wynne sighed. "I kept praying he would wake up but he gave in to Eamon. I'm afraid when we go on this trip; he's going to do foolish things trying to woo Madeline."

"I don't know Wynne," Zevran set the goblet down. "Maybe this trip will help him see that Madeline is not Elissa."

"I hope you're right Zev," Wynne turned to the window and watched the rain.

….

Teagan paced around fireplace in the main hall and waited for Madeline

"Teagan."

Wearing a robe she rushed towards him, "You're soaking wet."  
"I can say the same about you," Teagan reached over and kissed her.

"I was bringing in my miniature roses from the balcony so they wouldn't drown," Madeline put an arm around him and wiped his face. "This is a surprise."

"I hope a pleasant one," Teagan chuckled and brushed the bangs out of her face.

"Of course it is," Madeline looked at him. "Are you alright? You look upset."

"I just had one of those…days," Teagan looked away briefly.

"Fergus is away and his men only patrol the main floor. I have sent the servants home to be with their families during the storm. We can go to the larder and help ourselves come suppertime. Let's go upstairs and I'll get you one of Fergus's robes."

Smiling, Madeline took his hand, led him upstairs, and led him to the bathing room.

"Soris had several of tubs filled," Madeline pointed to the tub. "I will not have you catch cold on my watch. I'll be right back."  
He watched her run down the hall then entered the room. Watching the steam float off the water, he removed his coat and turned when hearing the door shut.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have this tub all to yourself did you?"

Teagan felt he was dreaming as he watched Madeline remove her robe and help him undress.

"Get in the tub," Madeline chuckled as he tried to kiss her. "I'm going to give you a massage."

He sighed when feeling her get in behind him then hunched his shoulders when feeling her cold oily hands.

"Relax. It's just a little mint oil," Madeline laughed gently as she began to rub his shoulders.

"That…feels wonderful," Teagan let out a contented sigh.

"Maker! You certainly had one of those days. You are so tense and knotted up."

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this," Teagan stifled a moan. "I just came by wanting to see you. I never expected…"

He gasped when feeling her lick that spot behind his ear.

"Stop," Madeline reached over and kissed him. "We are courting but we are also paramours. Courting paramours. I'm also a woman who can make up her own mind."

"How can I argue with that," Teagan smiled and closed his eyes. "That feels so good."

"It's just another one of my many talents," Madeline scooted past Teagan and turn to face him.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Just being with you has made me feel better," Teagan put his arms around her.

"You know I'm a good listener if you need to talk," Madeline smiled.

"I just…," Teagan looked away briefly. "I just came to the realization about a few things. I don't want to spoil what we have right now but one day I promise I will tell you everything."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Madeline caressed his cheek.

The wind howled outside as a clap of thunder rattled the shutter.

"It's really raging outside and it's still early," Madeline remarked.

"What shall we do?" Teagan looked at her, hoping he masked the desire in voice.

"Well, we can't stay here all night," Madeline chuckled. "And I'm certainly not letting you go back out in this weather."

"You are a beautiful captor," Teagan watched as she stepped out of the tub and he immediately followed her.

"Let me dry you off," Teagan took the towel, moved close behind her, grinned when she let out a small sigh, and leaned against him.

"You know I haven't forgotten that day by the lake," Teagan leaned down and kissed the sensitive side on Madeline neck, which elicited a small gasp from her. "And I know you haven't either. What I want right now is to forget about everything except for us."

Teagan could feel her breathing heavily as she turned around and saw the desire in her eyes.

"My chambers are… directly…. across from here," Madeline cupped his face until her lips were touching his. His tongue reached out and her teeth parted for its entry. As they kissed, her hands moved around his neck and she stroked her fingers through his hair.

Teagan picked her up and carried her out of the room.

….

Wynne let out a contented sigh as she came down the stairs. A bath and a pot of her favorite tea had been waiting for her when she came back to the palace.

"Eamon, I thought it was only going to be one dress!"

She found Alistair and Eamon standing in the hall among several crates.

"Women love dressing up Alistair," Eamon chuckled. "Madeline is going to be your queen. She might as well enjoy the perks."

"Excuse me, but is _all_ of this for Madeline?" Wynne surveyed the crates. "This looks like a _complete_ wardrobe."

"You think she will be upset Wynne?" Alistair asked anxiously.

"She will certainly be…surprised since she was only expecting _one_ dress."

"Eamon took it upon himself to tell the tailors to make a complete wardrobe," Alistair shook his head. "I just don't want to offend her."

"Women love to be fashionable," Eamon chuckled. "This is just to give Madeline a hint of what to expect when she's queen."

"Of course Madeline likes to look her best but she's definitely not shallow about it."

"Paul and Marie have guaranteed that this wardrobe reflects her tastes," Eamon beamed.

"Marie said Madeline style was elegant with occasional flashes of boldness," Alistair grinned. "And Paul said she had a talent for choosing the right colors to wear."

"And they both found her lovely and charming," Eamon beamed.

"You're certainly not having this delivered now with the weather the way it is," As Wynne looked up towards the window, thunder shook the room.

"Maker I hate storms like this," Alistair shivered.

"It rained when we were traveling," Wynne looked at Alistair. "It never bothered you then."

"We didn't have any storms like this," Alistair paced back and forth. "Some light rain here and there but nothing of this magnitude."

Wynne noted the anxiety on Alistair's face as the storm echoed around them, "Have you always felt this way?"

"They've….always bother me," Alistair shrugged. "And now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I'll give you a potion tonight," Wynne said assuredly.

"Thank you," Alistair sighed.

"We're going to have this delivered to Madeline tomorrow when it clears up," Eamon said.

"I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised," Wynne smiled wearily.

"So shall we head to supper?" Alistair rubbed his hands eagerly.

"You go on Alistair," Eamon nodded. "We'll be there shortly. I need to discuss something with Wynne."

"Alright," Alistair said. "I'll tell them to set plates for you."

"Let's go in here," Eamon led Wynne to an empty sitting room and shut the door.

"Is something the matter Eamon," Wynne folded her arms. "Is your back bothering you again? I can arrange a session."

"Thank you Wynne but it's not my back. This is about Fort Drakon. You are aware that Alistair decreed the tower roof a memorial and had the prison closed and the torture devices destroyed, right?"

"Yes," Wynne nodded. "It's just a base now for Denerim's army. Is there a problem?"

"I've received word that there's been….sightings on the roof," Eamon looked away.

"I'm not surprised. Many good people lost their lives there. The veil is bound to be thin."

"No it's not just that. Some patrols have reported to seeing Elissa's spirit on the roof. General McLane sent me the letter. He had an encounter himself when investigating some of the men's claims. He not only witnessed her spirit but something else."

"What did he see?"  
"General McLane swore to me in that letter that he saw… Bryce Cousland's spirit as well," Eamon reached into his coat pocket and handed her the letter. "He met him several times so I can't doubt him. See for yourself."

"But…Teyrn Cousland was killed in Highever," Wynne read the letter and handed it back to Eamon. "Howe did have some of the people he captured in Highever brought here where they were tortured and killed. I think those atrocities along with the final battle must have really opened up the veil. And those people from Highever that died at the fort, they were like a beacon for the teyrn and given how he was killed it's not surprising that his spirit his restless." Is it affecting the men?"

"The men affected the most have been the ones who unwittingly participated in Howe's acts. Most have quit or were assigned to other outposts in the city. Many of the other soldiers consider the roof to be a shrine of sorts and it has not affected them. The sightings also only occurred in the evening and night so none of the visitors have experienced them," Eamon folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm sure you can understand why I have not mentioned this to Alistair."

"Yes," Wynne agreed. "This would _not_ be good for him."

"Eventually he will find out but hopefully the situation will be rectified. Alistair's focus should be on Ferelden and marrying Madeline."

"Of course," Wynne tried not to roll her eyes. "But may I ask? What about your brother?"

"I know it may appear that I am against my brother but it's not that way. I am trying to _save_ him. He is going to end up regretting his fixation with Madeline. I just do not want him to make the same mistake I… He needs to realize Ferelden needs this union... Alistair needs a courageous woman to rule by his side and Madeline's life story is the type the commoners love and that can benefit us…I mean Ferelden."

"Thank you for telling me about this," Wynne nodded. "I will write to Irving immediately. This is the sort of incident that will make him come to Denerim. I will also make a visit there myself."

"Thank you Wynne," Eamon nodded.

"Eamon before you sent Alistair to the Chantry did he ever express a fear of storms?"

"Not that I recall," Eamon shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Shall we head to supper?"

"Yes," Wynne nodded as she silently noted the change in Eamon's tone.

…..

"You know she's going to be really annoyed with us," Byron stifled a chuckle as he set the tray of food down on the table. "And let's not forget about Teagan's temper."

"You worry too much," Zevran said as he peered through the keyhole. "They're asleep on the rug by the fireplace. They will appreciate not having to go to the larder. Besides, how many times did she leave a tray for us? We're just returning the favor."

"You're right," Byron laughed. "It's early; do you think they will make it to the bed next time?"

"I'm sure they will," Zevran chuckled."

"Teagan should just propose to Maddie already," Byron sighed.

"I think he will," Zevran followed Byron out the door. "They will spend this night making love, talking, eating, and they will realize they belong together. And you my sexy artist are anticipating Madeline's wedding portrait."

"I am," Byron admitted with a chuckle. "But it's also _more _than that. She's been a sister to me since my father died. I've seen her go through so much. I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be," Zevran rubbed Byron's arm. "Now let's not let Teagan and Madeline be the only ones to have fun on this stormy night."

"Let's head back to the larder," Byron winked. "You will need nourishment to maintain your stamina."

"That sounds like a challenge," Zevran chuckled as they headed down the stairs.

…

Teagan opened his eyes and turned to see Madeline was not beside him.

"You're awake."

Sitting up, he saw Madeline coming in with a tray and immediately got up.

"I would have come to the larder with you," Teagan put his arm around her.

"I actually found this in the antechamber," Madeline chuckled as she kissed his nose.

"But I thought…"

"This is obviously from Byron and Zevran. Back at Harpers I used to bring them trays and they always wanted to do that for me and never got the chance until now."

"You don't think they….," Teagan's eyes widened.

"Byron wouldn't but there's that possibly that Zevran peeked through the keyhole," Madeline chuckled.

Teagan quickly put on the robe and made sure the door was locked.

"It's not like you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about," Madeline grinned.

"I'm not," Teagan went over to Madeline and pulled her closer to him. "I'm just a man who happens to appreciate a little privacy."

"I don't seem to recall you being concerned at the lake," Madeline teased.

"That was different," Teagan pulled her close and kissed her. "How could I say no to beautiful woman intent on seducing me?"

"Well you certainly returned the favor this evening," Madeline traced his cheek with a finger.

"It was only fair that I took care of you the way you did for me that day by the lake," Teagan caught her lips with his.

"Let's see what Zev and Byron brought for us. I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too," Teagan chuckled. "I'm seeing bread, cheese, sliced ham, olives."

"We also have strawberries and lemon cakes!" Madeline lifted the lid off a plate. "And a bottle of wine."

"This is quite a lot of food for the two of us," Teagan opened the wine as Madeline put some sheets of parchment aside. "What's that? Is Byron teaching you to draw?"

"Maker no," Madeline laughed. "I couldn't draw if my life depended on it. That was just an outline of the west side of the estate. There's an empty patch of earth that needs planting."

"Redcliffe Castle has a front courtyard but there are two atriums and the southern part of the castle has one large balcony that stretches from one side of the wing to the other. Isolde never bothered doing anything with the atriums."

"I could…help you with that if you like," Madeline said shyly. "I remember you mentioning the winding road that leads to the bridge as well.

"Yes," Teagan nodded. "The Courtyard is rather rather…unremarkable. Its big enough for carriages to come and go and there is a large tree I'd like to keep.

"Trees should be planted on each side of the road that leads to the bridge. As they grow, they will create an arch. You could also have blooming shrubbery included. As for the courtyard, it sounds like the tree is special for you."

"It is," Teagan smiled. "My sister had a swing put up when I was a child."

"Then the tree should remain," Madeline smiled. "A blooming hedge could be planted around the courtyard along with some roses and perhaps some potted plants on the steps to the main entrance. It doesn't take much to add a bit of greenery and it's amazing at how much it enhances everything."

"You certainly have a gift," Teagan looked at the pot of miniature roses that was sitting near the balcony door. "The roses look like they have doubled in size."

"I created a secret… concoction for them," Madeline smiled coyly.

"So where did your brother go off to?" Teagan cut two slices of bread and added a slice of ham between them.

"Fergus received a message from Highever," Madeline poured two glasses of wine. "He left me a note saying he would be back soon."

"When your brother gets back I was thinking we could have supper. Byron and Zevran could join us as well as Wynne. And perhaps even Sighard, Natasha, and Alfstanna."

"Sounds like a small dinner party," Madeline chuckled. "As for Fergus; He really enjoyed the last time we dined together."

"I did as well," Teagan smiled and watched her take a bite of a strawberry. "You'll have to let me know when he returns."

"Is there a special specific occasion for this dinner party?"

"No," Teagan grinned. "I just thought it would be…nice to have a get together with everyone."

But there was more to this dinner party for on that night he planned to propose to her and wanted their friends and family to be there.

"You know I was thinking about something," Madeline set her fork down. "You remember how Alistair invited me to go the lodge with him? I'm thinking about declining. It just doesn't feel right to me."

Teagan could not believe what he was hearing and fought the urge to sweep her into his arms.

"Madeline you know I would _never_ tell you that you couldn't go. You are your own person and that's one of the many reasons why I love you," Teagan reached out and caressed her arm. "And I know Alistair provides a connection to your sister so whatever you decide I'll understand and accept."

"You don't know how much that means to hear you say that," Madeline caressed his cheek.

"So tell me what would you be doing right now if I had not dropped by?" Teagan asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I'd probably be reading if Zevran and Byron were off together so I am… happy you came by," Madeline smiled.

"I see storms don't frighten you."

"I love the rain and while I wasn't brought up in a religious household; whenever there was a storm Aunt Lydia would always say that it was the Maker's way of cleansing everything. We would just gather around the fireplace and she'd tell us stories of her adventures whenever there was a storm."

"That sounds wonderful."

"It was," Madeline nodded.

"So tell me my lady, is there anything that does scared you?"

"If we were suddenly surrounded by giant Spiders, you would see me scared," Madeline chuckled. "I had a very bad experience that I can laugh about now."

"Tell me."

"Are you familiar with the Maberly family in Amaranthine?"

"Lord Maberly owned the local fishing fleet if I recall and don't they still operate some storefronts there?"

"They no longer own anything there. Byron told me they had fallen on hard times. Aunt Lydia was friends with them but that quickly ended when their daughter, Francine locked me in the cellar when I was thirteen."

"That's horrible!" Teagan set his glass down. "Why would she do that?"

"Francine was a snob and back then I still wasn't walking the way I do now and she did not like having to entertain me when Aunt Lydia chatted with her mother. I was at the age where I wanted to belong but…she tricked me into going into the cellar and locked me in while she went off with her friends. There were also two spiders there and _nobody_ heard my screams. I finally took the torch off the wall and by the grace of the Maker; I killed the spiders but ended up destroying some extremely expensive bottles of wine. It was also the first time I picked a lock. I managed to do it without any training."

"I imagine they weren't very happy once you got out," Teagan cut two slice of the cake.

"They weren't," Madeline chuckled. "Francine said it was a harmless prank and I was blamed for _everything_ of course. Aunt Lydia came to my defense. But she paid for the damage."

"I take it she didn't want to cause a scene."

"Aunt Lydia had been having arguments with Francine's mother, Loretta for the past year and this was the last straw but you were right, she didn't want cause a scene. She did however write to one of her friends who moved to Amaranthine. Mavis started her own dress shop and got so popular that Loretta Maberly had to close hers."

"I see your aunt learned a few things when she spied on the Orlesians," Teagan chuckled.

"She did," Madeline nodded. "But if Aunt Lydia were alive now and saw how the Maberlys had fallen, she would _never _gloat or flaunt it to them."

"Sometimes some nobles forget there is more than one definition to nobility," Teagan watched as Madeline got up and opened the drapes.

"I want to watch the storm," Madeline took a sip a wine and removed her robe giving Teagan an inviting smile as she climbed into bed.

Teagan hurriedly finished his wine and got in bed next to her.

"I must say, this bed seems rather…large," He chuckled as he put an arm around her.

"A lot of furniture was apparently delivered weeks before the blight and the bulk of the damage from the battle was situated at the East Wing. I decided to keep them."

"It was quite well known that Bann Franderel lived above his means," Teagan laughed. "I'm surprised he did not have to relinquish his bannorn."  
"Alfstanna told me he is a jackass."

"He is," Teagan chuckled. "And because of his greed he's now he's living in a battered old estate."

"His loss then," Madeline snuggled against Teagan. "I really enjoyed overseeing everything for Fergus that I wish I could do it again."

"I have no doubt there will be future houses for you to transform one day," Teagan kissed her cheek and put an arm around her as they listened to the sounds of the storm.

…

Teagan opened his eyes and smiled when seeing Madeline's arm across his chest. Looking at the window, he squinted and quickly looked away, realizing it was well past dawn.

"Good morning."

Madeline kissed him before getting up. He watched as she closed the drapes before climbing back in bed.

"Given the way the sun was shining in here, it's probably past ten," Madeline snuggled against him. "We should be getting up soon."

Teagan chuckled when she climbed on top of him, "I thought you said you wanted to get up."

"I do…I just wanted to say," Madeline reached down and kissed him. "Last night was wonderful and I'll _never_ forget it."

"Nor will I," Teagan pulled her close for a kiss.

"I have to warn you when we go downstairs to the dining room, Zevran will probably make some comments."

"He can comment all he wants," Teagan declared. "I have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I can definitely vouch for that," Madeline kissed his nose before getting out of bed. "I'll make sure your clothes have been pressed and have some water brought up to the bathing room.

Teagan watched as she slipped on her robe before going into the antechamber. Sitting up in bed, he watched Madeline reenter the room holding his clothes.

"Already pressed," Madeline set them on the bed. "And its ten thirty."

"I guess we better get up," Teagan sat up as Madeline opened her armoire.

"A lot of the household staff are working," Madeline took out a dress and went to her dresser and grabbed several more items. "I assumed the storm would cause problems for everyone but perhaps its bark was worse than its bite. There is fresh water where we bathed. Let's make ourselves presentable before Zevran decides to bring a tray to us."

"Alright," Teagan pulled her toward him for one last kiss before putting on the robe.

….

"So how many times do you think? Byron asked between bites of bread.

"I would say at least three times considering the length of time they had," Zevran poured a glass of cider.

"Madeline certainly enjoyed that I bet," Byron chuckled.

"Enjoyed what?"

Byron turned to see Teagan and Madeline standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," Teagan and Madeline said together.

"Good morning," Zevran nodded.

"What did I enjoy Byron?" Madeline asked as Teagan helped her to her chair before sitting down.

"I was telling Zevran how much you like the rain."

"I certainly do," Madeline rubbed Teagan's leg and poured a glass of cider. "Thank you for the lovely try last night by the way."

"Storms can bring out the passion in people," Zevran remarked as broke his egg open. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And storms can inspire an _already existing_ passion," Teagan remarked.

"Speaking of the storm I need to go out in the courtyard," Madeline remarked. "I need to see how the plants held."

"Soris said some of the roses looked a little raggedy and that one apple tree lost two branches but everything else held despite being muddy. Also, there were a few windows were broken on the third floor.

"Thank the Maker that floor is closed off."

"Soris said he would tend to it," Byron said.

"I suspect a lot of windows were lost ay my estate too," Teagan poured himself a cup of tea. "The glass maker is probably giddy from this storm."

"Excuse me my lady."

"Soris," Madeline turned to him. "How are you? Is the Alienage alright?"

"I'm fine and thank you for asking," Soris smiled anxiously. "King Alistair really made sure the Alienage was rebuilt properly so aside from some broken windows and two cellars flooding, we survived the storm."

"I'm glad," Madeline smiled. "Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted you to know you have a delivery. It's at the main entrance"

"You're welcome to bring it here," Madeline said reassuringly.

"It's a rather large delivery."

"That's odd," Madeline got up from her chair. "Maybe Fergus had something brought back from Highever. I'll be right back."

"I take it from that look on your face that it's not from Highever," Zevran looked up at Soris.

"It's from the palace," Soris said quickly as he hurried to catch up to Madeline.

Teagan dropped his fork on his plate, "Will you excuse me?"

Getting up from his chair he quietly left the dining room

"He's angry," Byron pushed his plate the side and stood up.

"That's putting it mildly," Zevran got up from the chair and followed Byron towards the main entry.

….

"What in the name of the Maker…" Madeline looked at the three large chests.

"These are from the palace Lady Madeline," Soris handed her a sealed parchment.

Breaking open the seal, she opened it and discovered it was a note from Paul and Marie Garand saying that making this wardrobe was the highlight of their stay here.

"What is this?"

Madeline looked up and saw Teagan looking at the trunks.

"Remember when I said Alistair arranged to have the palace tailors make a dress for me?"

"It looks like they sent your _more_ than one," Teagan folded his arms.

Madeline let out a small gasp when opening one of the trunks. "This has to be a mistake. I was only supposed to get one dress. I'll attend to this after we eat."

Teagan continued to glare at the chests as Soris walked towards Madeline.

"Would you like me to have them brought upstairs, Lady Madeline?"

"Just leave there here for the time being until I talk with the king," Madeline stood up.

"Yes my lady." Soris nodded and left the hall.

"This definitely has to be a mistake and it _will be_ rectified," Madeline looked at Teagan.

"I'm relieved you can see this," Teagan looked at Madeline. "Because I think this was done intentionally."

"What?"

"The promise of having arranging those tailors to make a dress for you was merely a pretense. This wardrobe was planned _all along_."

"Oh come now," Madeline laughed. "I could barely understand them. I probably misunderstood or perhaps they misunderstood."

"Madeline, I know it may be difficult for you to see this but Alistair does _not_ have your best interest."

"Don't be silly. He has been a good friend."

"I'm sure he has but you are a Cousland and that name possesses a great deal of power and…opportunity. I also think he has not fully gotten over your sister."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Madeline's eyes began to flare. "Alistair would _never_ do that. He knows how much that would hurt me."

"So Alistair is _above_ making the same mistake I did?"

"I forgave you a long time ago Teagan and you _know_ that!"

"But _why_ does Alistair get the benefit of doubt?"

"He doesn't. I thought you said you _trusted _me Teagan," Madeline folded her arms. "I consider myself a pretty good judge of character. He's _never _said or done anything to indicate that he is interested in anything beyond friendship."

"I do _trust_ you," Teagan put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't even think Alistair means what he's doing. I wish you would trust me on this and look at the_ complete_ picture."

"He has _not _done anything!" Madeline exclaimed.

"All I am asking is that you open your eyes when you see him next time," Teagan implored.

"I will see him today and I will also go on that trip just to prove you _wrong_," Madeline glared.

"Do you what you must then," Teagan took her hand and kissed it. "I will take my leave now since its obvious you're angry."

"Teagan wait!" Madeline protested. "I'm not…"

"I love you Madeline," Teagan said as he glanced back at her. "And I know you while you may love me you don't trust me completely yet. Maybe its stems for your family sending you away. I don't know. You know where to find me when you see the truth."

Madeline watched as Teagan shut the door and turned around to see Byron and Zevran looking at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Madeline brushed passed them and headed for the stairs.

"I take it we're going to Teagan's later?" Byron looked at Zevran.

"Yes," Zevran sighed and rubbed his head. "But right now I need to lie down. I have a headache from this.

"Why can't things be easy?"

"I wish I had the answer," Zevran put an arm around Byron and they left the entry.

….

Madeline walked down the hall towards Alistair's study and stopped when seeing him come around the corner.

"Madeline," Alistair rushed over to her and kissed her hand. "It's so good to see you."

"I wanted to thank you for the wardrobe," She smiled. "You can't begin to imagine my surprise when I saw those trunks waiting for me."

"I know it was a little much. It seemed I had a… misunderstanding with the tailors. At any rate, they did love making everything for you."

"So it was a misunderstanding," She sighed. "That is what I figured."

"Is everything alright Madeline," Alistair looked at her with concerned eyes. "You seem a little sad."

"I'm fine Alistair," Madeline smiled. "I'm just a little tired."

"The storm kept you awake?"

"Among other things," She nodded and briefly looked away.

"You know I'm happy you came by. I was going to send you a note. We can leave for the lodge next week if you like."

"I'd like…," Madeline turned to see Eamon, Fergus and Nathaniel coming down the hall. "Fergus!"

"Your majesty," Nathaniel coughed and bowed his head.

"Thank the Maker you're here," Fergus sighed.

"Fergus are you alright? What's wrong?" Madeline asked as she hugged him

"I was going to say this is a pleasant surprise but there's obviously something wrong," Alistair looked at the men.

"I'm not alright and I do wish we were meeting under better circumstances your Majesty," Fergus said. "But Nathaniel met me at Highever to let me know his youngest brother is _alive_ and apparently running with a dangerous group of mercenaries."

"They attacked my sister's husband and staged a battle at Vigil's Keep,"

"Is your brother-in-law alright?" Alistair asked.

"He's recovering at the keep," Nathaniel said somberly. "The Warden Commander has been gracious enough to let them stay at the keep until this was settled. The Wardens managed to capture one of the men during the battle."

"This is terrible," Alistair shook his head and sighed. "We were told he was killed during the War."

"Apparently that was all a ruse and the man Nathaniel captured said Dairren was with him.

"Loren's son is alive?" Alistair's eyes widened.

"That coward apparently begged for his life at the castle," Fergus said angrily. "He put his clothes and personal effects on one of the servants bodies and he's been running around with them ever since."

"We went to see Loren and found him dead. His body was hanging upside down and his throat slit," Nathaniel added.

"Blood mages," Madeline realized.

"The man we captured said Thomas wanted to _finish_ what our father started," Nathaniel looked down at the floor. "And he was the one who…"

"He was the one who _killed_ my wife and son," Fergus slammed his fist against the wall and looked at Madeline. "I wasn't there to protect everyone the first time and I am _not_ going to let him hurt you. More of my men have arrived to protect the estate. Zevran is meeting with his contacts to help find Thomas and is going to help me go over every inch of the estate. And whether you like it or not you will have guards with you when you venture out of the estate."

"Of course Fergus," Madeline nodded.

"I was telling Fergus that you would be welcomed to live at the palace until this is dealt with," Eamon said.

"Thank you but I can take care of _my family_."

"You know Fergus, Madeline and I were going to take a trip to the lodge next week but we can leave sooner," Alistair offered. "You can make all the necessary fortifications to your estate without worrying about Madeline's safety."

"I would appreciate that," Fergus sighed.

"I'll cancel your meetings and make all the necessary arrangements. You can leave tonight if you like," Eamon said.

"But I wanted to help you Fergus," Madeline looked at him.

"You're helping me by being safe with Alistair," Fergus took her hand. "And when you get back everything will be in place. Maybe the monster will even be caught and this could finally end."

"I'll be bringing Marco along so why not bring Max? They can roam the grounds," Alistair suggested.

"I guess I should head back to pack," Madeline sighed.

"I'll see you later," Alistair smiled

"Thank you again," Fergus said appreciatively. "I'll arrange for a carriage to drop Madeline off."

"That won't be necessary," Alistair said. "We'll drop by the estate."

"I'll be waiting," Madeline smiled and looked away as Fergus led her down the hall.

…..

Madeline carefully chose two dresses from the chests and placed them in her bag with the rest of her belongings. The estate was abuzz with activity when they returned. There were patrols on every floor and Captain Mallory was even arranging for the servants who went home every night to be escorted by Guards. Zevran was going over the estate with Fergus as Byron prepared to travel back to Harpers Ford for a few days to check on everything.

"Soris just have the rest of this put in the room next to this one," Madeline closed her bag. "I'll deal with it when I get back."

"Yes Lady Madeline," Soris picked up the bag. "I'll bring this downstairs. I hope you have a good trip."

"Thank you Soris," Madeline managed to smile as she followed him downstairs.

….

Madeline watched the coach pull up in front of the entrance. She could see Wynne sitting the opposite side of Alistair.

"You're ready I see," he stepped out of the coach as a driver took her bag.

"Yes," Madeline said as he helped her get in the coach. "Hello Wynne."

"Hello dear," Wynne smiled and scooted over as Max jumped in the coach and made himself comfortable next to Marco.

"We're meeting the caravan outside of town," Alistair explained.

"Caravan?" Madeline asked.

"Two units of soldiers and extra supplies," Alistair leaned against his seat.

"How is Fergus?" Wynne asked.

"Angry," Madeline looked away. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"He has residual guilt for not being there when his family was killed," Wynne said. "Once this is dealt with things will return to normal."

"Fergus just wants you safe Madeline," Alistair touched her shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Madeline smiled. "And I admit it will good to get away."

"That's _more_ like it," Alistair grinned. "Onward then."

Madeline sighed and looked the window as they made their way out of town

….

**A/N **_To my loyal readers. I am **so sorry** for the delay. I was sidelined with a bad illness back in January that caused another conditioned that required therapy and B-12 shots twice a day. I am now on the road to recovery and have resumed writing on my stories. I'm also sorry for the long chapter. I promise the next one won't be so long._


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

…

Alistair and Wynne watched as Madeline walked along the along the side of the stream throwing a stick for the dogs to catch.

"She's been so quiet," Alistair said as she watched her.

"Finding out Thomas Howe is alive and after her as well as Fergus probably brought a lot of things to the surface," Wynne leaned against the coach.

"I'm still stunned by the news myself," Alistair sighed. "From everything we heard he was killed in the war."

"With the revelation of Dairren being alive as well it just goes to prove that anybody can fake their death when chaos ensues around them," Wynne shook her head.

"Elissa once told me that he always brought his mother to Highever when his father got…abusive. She also mentioned that Dairren was at best an average warrior. He wanted to be a scholar but his father was against it. Consider how good the Couslands were to him, it's very disquieting to think he didn't even bother to fight the night Howe overtook the castle."

"People in desperate situations often resort to unthinkable actions Alistair. Look at what we witnessed during the Blight."

"You're right," Alistair sighed. "I'm just glad I can take Madeline away from this for the time being."

"I'm sure she appreciates it."

"I'll go see how they are progressing in clearing that tree from the road," Alistair turned toward the knights standing a few feet from him and they walked up the road.

…

Zevran quietly entered the study and watch Teagan take a sip from his drink as he stared out the window.

"If you're here to tell me I am an idiot you can turn around and leave, Zev. I can do quite nicely beating myself up," Teagan set the goblet down and sat down.

"Actually for what it's worth Teagan both Byron and I agree with what you said to Madeline. Byron believes Madeline's past causes her to sabotage herself."

"Where is Byron? Usually when you drop by, he is usually by your side. Is he with Madeline?"

"He had to go back to Harper's Ford to check…on things," Zevran looked away. "His absence is related to something that Fergus recently discovered."

"Zevran," Teagan looked up at him. "You're beginning to worry me. What is going on?"

"Fergus came back with Nathaniel yesterday about two hours after you left. It turns out Thomas Howe is alive. He attacked Nathaniel's sister's family, killed the former Bann Loren and the word is he's after Fergus and Madeline."

"Maker," Teagan set the decanter down. "How is Fergus taking this?"

"He also learned that Thomas Howe was the one who…killed his son. Nathaniel said his sister told him that Thomas openly bragged about it. To say the man is angry would be an understatement. He is full of with rage and all the grief has come back to the surface. He's brought in more men and we've gone over every corner of the estate and let's just say a rodent would not be able to get in now."

"I know I would feel the same way," Teagan sighed "But why did they kill Loren unless he knew in advance what was going to happen that night in Highever."

"It turns out Loren's son, Dairren is alive," Zevran poured himself a drink. "The night Howe overtook the castle he apparently …begged for his life and Howe spared him thinking he could be useful."

"Maker," Teagan shook his head. "Loren was a selfish jackass. Everybody knew the rumors. I can't believe Dairren would turn on the Couslands after they have been so good to him."

"As a former Crow I've seen this before so I am not surprised."

"How is Madeline dealing with this?"

"Until this is dealt with, Madeline will have to get used to having guards with her whenever she wants to leave the estate once she returns to Denerim."

"Did Fergus send her to Highever?"

"Madeline's departure is actually the reason I stopped by. She was at the palace when Fergus returned and he immediately went there with Nathaniel and when Alistair was told…"

"He took her away to _that _lodge," Teagan flew out of his chair. "If I had not acted like a spoiled child and questioned her trust in me, we could be on our way to Rainesfere right now. Why did I do that?"

"Wynne is with them Teagan and you did the _right_ thing. You're worrying far more too much about this."

"He's going to do everything he can to woo her."

"Teagan you seem to have forgotten I traveled with Alistair for over a year. His only experience at Wooing is with Elissa and it was very awkward."

"But they eventually got together. I saw how much they loved each other with my own two eyes."

"Madeline is _not_ Elissa, Teagan," Zevran set his glass down. "Yes there is the resemblance and a few similarities but they are very different people. And while they may have been raised in a similar fashion; her Aunt was a retired Courtesan spy who taught her to live by her own beliefs and to ignore what the nobility expects. She does not fall for people easily. Alistair is a _link_ to her sister and while she may like him, he is _not _you. Didn't the two of you share a wonderful night during the storm?"

"Yes," Teagan sighed.

"You made love, talked, laughed, ate and made love some more. That is the type of night that bonds two people together and it's something that Madeline won't forget."

"Zevran….did you spy on us?" Teagan folded his arms and glared.

"I only peeked through keyhole once when the two of you were asleep on the rug," Zevran admitted with a chuckle.

"I supposed I shouldn't be surprised by that but how in the Maker's name do you always have things figured out? Did the Crows have special lessons?"

"Being an assassin it becomes quite easy to observe things."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am relieved Madeline will be safe with Alistair and you did mention Wynne being with them."

"You can be certain she will call out Alistair on his behavior," Zevran chuckled. "There's one more thing…Fergus was a bit offended by your brother's invitation to live in the castle because of the situation. He took it as meaning that he was not capable of protecting Madeline and was really offended by that and ranted about it for hours."

"As he should be!" Teagan declared. "I'm also not surprised my brother would try to use this as an opportunity. _Damn him_!"

"Byron also has a feeling Madeline is going to be upset when she gets back. Fergus sort of her left her out of the discussion we were having about adding fortifications to the estate. We didn't even realize Madeline was gone until after Soris told us she left."

"She is going to be upset," Teagan agreed. "But I can also understand Fergus's feelings about this. The man lost his family. He just wants to protect her."

"Byron said that because of her past, Madeline can't really tolerate being taken for granted. She did kill some of Howe's men when they came for her at Harpers. Its not as if she is incapable of defending herself. I do think there will come a moment when Madeline will remind Fergus about that."

"Maker knows she is stubborn," Teagan shook his head.

"One more thing, you are on the list of approved people who are welcomed at the estate," Zevran said before taking a sip.

"There is a list?"

"Yes," Zevran chuckled. "And we even have two Templars that are assisting with guarding the estate since Howe has apostates in this group he's with."

"It's a relief Madeline will be safe when she gets back," Teagan closed his eyes. "I still feel like an idiot. We could be traveling right now had I not acted like such a…hurt child."

"Teagan as I said before I have _no_ doubt in my mind that you will not be far from Madeline's mind."

"I just want her to open her eyes Zevran," Teagan sighed.

"Byron said it's only a matter of time now. And if Alistair starts acting awkward or throwing hints, she will put it together."

"When he's right, I will supply him with a year's worth of art supplies," Teagan got up. "Would you like to join me for supper?"  
"Love to," Zevran stood up. "I told Fergus I was meeting with my sources to assist in locating Howe's group because I needed to get away from the estate for a while."

"Why did you need to get away?"

"It's Fergus," Zevran sighed. "Now don't get me wrong; I truly like him. The man bucked tradition and married an Antivan. However, he is very angry right now. He trains for three hours a day now and is literally running his men ragged."

"Well I can certainly alleviate that," Teagan chuckled. "You can spend the next couple of hours hearing me lament about being an idiot."

"And that my friend will be a refreshing change," Zevran laughed as he followed Teagan to the dining room.

….

"A camp privy," Madeline shook her head and laughed as she looked at the small tent.

"Being King has its perks," Wynne chuckled. "During the blight when we were traveling, we had a bucket and prayed the woods were secluded enough to have some privacy."

"When Byron and I went camping in the woods in Harpers we just chose our own private area."

"Your aunt let you camp?"

"Oh yes," Madeline nodded. "Aunt Lydia wanted us to be able to survive if anything like the rebellion ever happened again. We learned how to make our own campfires, to fish, to know the difference between edible and poisonous vegetation."

"She wanted you to be self-sufficient."

"Aunt Lydia wanted us to be prepared in the event of another rebellion or if anything else….calamitous happened."

"It's always good to be prepared," Wynne agreed.

"Alistair's men should be done clearing that tree that blocked the road soon," Madeline sighed and looked away.

"Is something the matter dear?" Wynne watched Madeline as she braided several blades of grass.

"Teagan and I had a bit of a disagreement a few hours before I learned about Howe. He said Alistair does not have my best interest and he was hurt that I didn't trust him."

"What brought this on?"

"Those clothes from those Orlesian tailors arrived and he just got so…jealous."

"And what do you think?"

"I told him he was being silly. Alistair is my friend and he has always been a complete gentleman. Teagan mentioned something about my eyes needing to open then walked out on me," Madeline's lips quivered slightly. "And…after we had…never mind. I'm going to prove him _wrong_."

Wynne let out a sigh and the stifled a gasp when turning to see a shirtless Alistair saunter towards them.

"Good morning ladies," Alistair took Madeline's hand and kissed it. "My men told me we can get back on the road after breakfast. I trust you slept well."

"We had a good rest your Majesty," Wynne folded her arms. "And as one of your advisors I really think you should put your shirt on. We wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"I'm fine Wynne," Alistair looked over at Madeline who was blushing. "I hope you slept well too Madeline."

"I did your Majesty. I wasn't expecting you to come so prepared in the event we had to stop."

"It's just one of the benefits of being king," Alistair winked.

"Alistair may I ask you something?" Madeline's eyes fixed on his chest.

"Of course Madeline," Alistair grinned.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Scar?" Alistair looked surprised." "Probably got it during a fight."

"The one on your side resembles the scar on my leg," Madeline reached over and touched it. "That one."

Alistair let out a small gasp as Madeline touched his side.

"You know you're right," Wynne remarked as she put her hand on it. "Considering how many times I healed you, I'm surprised I didn't notice this before. This must be from a childhood injury. And it's obvious you were treated by a very adept healer."

"I don't remember getting hurt," Alistair shrugged and backed away. "Is anyone hungry? I am starving."

"Is your Warden appetite beckoning you your Majesty?" Madeline teased.

"Wardens aren't just known for their appetite Madeline," Alistair flexed an arm. "We're also known for our stamina. And you know what stamina is good for."

"Your Majesty!" Wynne chided.

"You need that extra stamina for killing darkspawn right?" Madeline smiled.

"Um….yes," Alistair said anxiously as he took Madeline's hand. "Let's go see what the cook prepared."

"Dear Maker,' Wynne whispered as she watched Alistair lead Madeline away.

….

"Teagan," Madeline mumbled as she slept. Wynne covered her with the blanket.

"Ugh he has such a hold on her," Alistair scowled and looked out the window of the coach to watch the scenery. "I will never understand what she sees in him. He's older than she is. What could they possibly have in common? What could she see in him?"

"There's only a twelve year difference between them Alistair," Wynne whispered. "Look at Sighard and Natasha. There is a twenty-five year age difference between them and they adore each other. It's common for in the nobility for the husband to be older. Look at Eamon and Isolde."

"Elissa told me her parents were only four years apart and they loved each other," Alistair folded his arms. "And as for Eamon and Isolde….they're practically leading separate lives. What can Teagan have in common with her?"

"From what I've seen they love the outdoors, horses, books, lots of things," Wynne said as she watched Madeline sleep. "And we really shouldn't be talking about this. She could wake up at any moment."

"No. She won't," Alistair sighed and looked away. "She sleeps as soundly as Elissa did. Remember how Ellie could sleep through all the fighting and arguments?"

"Yes," Wynne smiled wistfully.

"Mmmm."

Alistair and Wynne watched as Madeline sat up and smiled at them, "How long did I sleep?"

"Only for an hour." Wynne smiled.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Alistair grinned.

"Yes I did," Madeline brushed herself off. "I feel refreshed."

"That's good because we're almost there," Alistair glanced up ahead. "I see the road up ahead."

"I can't wait," Madeline stifled a yawn and stretched her arms, "I'm glad you suggested moving the dogs to the wagon."

"They do take up a lot of space," Wynne chuckled. "But it was sweet to see Marco bonding with his son."

"They can continue to bond as they roam the grounds around the lodge while we explore and have our own adventures," Alistair grinned.

"Alistair you need to remember you are king," Wynne folded her arms. "Considering the history of the lodge it is almost certain the veil will be thin in some of the areas. I want the both of you to be careful."

"What are you talking about?" Madeline looked at Wynne then at Alistair. "Is the lodge haunted?"

"The lodge used to be a keep and there were many battles around there," Wynne explained.

"But my brother used the lodge for his…liaisons. If it was haunted or if there was any sort of activity due to the veil being thin I think he would have had them elsewhere," Alistair said

"Perhaps he was too engrossed in the moment to notice anything," Madeline chuckled.

"All I am asking is to please _be careful_," Wynne pleaded. "If there are areas that are still closed off, it is best to avoid them. I'm sure there are enough rooms that will be explorable."

"Don't worry Wynne; I'll protect the good king!" Madeline winked.

"See Wynne," Alistair grinned. "I'm in good hands."

"You two," Wynne shook her head and sighed as the coach rolled past two guard towers.

"We're almost there," Alistair smiled at Madeline. "About 100 of my troops left a day earlier along with staff. We will be well protected but the benefit for me is I won't have to be followed around constantly."

"I can't wait to stretch my legs and get cleaned up," Madeline brushed the hair out of my face. "I must look like a wild banshee by now."

"You look beautiful," Alistair smiled.

"Thank you," Madeline blushed and turned away as they made their way to the lodge.

….

"Captain Rowley will be here shortly," Sighard handed Teagan a goblet and sat down. "He's never said anything bad about your brother and has been loyal serving my family. You actually came at the right time. He's inherited some land and was planning to retire in a few months."

"He was one of the men that looked after Alistair when I wasn't around," Teagan set his goblet down. "While going through my brother's logs I found this rather odd payment made to the Circle around the time he abruptly resigned his position. I just need to know what happened and whether there is any connection to Alistair eventually being sent away to the Chantry a few months later."

"Excuse me my lord."

"Rowley," Sighard stood up and motioned for him to come in.

Teagan got up from his chair and nodded at Rowley, "It's good to see you."

"Arl Teagan," Rowley bowed. "It's good to know that you are ruling the arling now."

"Thank you. I know… it's been a long time but I was wondering…. if you could clarify a rather large payment that was made to the Circle when I was away."

"Maker," Rowley sighed and looked away. "I often wondered if this would come out since Alistair became king."

"It's alright Rowley," Sighard said reassuringly. "This is _not _going to affect your station in any way."

"It won't," Teagan promised.

"Do you remember that one bad storm that affected most of Western Ferelden?" Rowley asked.

"You mean that storm from twelve years ago?" Teagan looked at Rowley. "That storm was my first real test as a bann."

"Your brother was in Denerim at the time because I know if he had been at Redcliffe things would have been different," Rowley wring his hands.

"What happened?" Sighard handed him a goblet.

"What happened is that Lady Isolde barred the stable from the outside and threatened the men if they let Alistair out!" Rowley declared. "The horses were terrified of the storm and Alistair was begging to be let out but she threatened everyone."  
"How was Isolde threatening the men?" Teagan asked.

"Lady Isolde implied she would destroy our reputations to the point where our families would have to leave Ferelden," Rowley spat.

"What happened with the king?" Sighard asked.

"The king was just a boy," Rowley lamented. "The roof was leaking and those horses were terrified. He just wanted to get out of there. He cried out one last time and two of the horses managed to break through the stable's doors and came barreling out. I went inside the stable and found him on the floor halfway towards the latter. Those horses had trampled him."

"Maker!" Teagan shook his head. "I was _never_ told."

"How badly was he hurt?" Sighard asked.

"It was bad enough that Isolde was scared. She finally relented and had Alistair brought to the servants quarters in the castle and had me go to the Circle for a healer. We later learned he had several broken ribs, with one of them breaking into his lung causing an infection. He also had a concussion and a broken arm. The Healer said had we waited any longer, Alistair would have died."

"I should be surprised Isolde's selfishness nearly caused Alistair's death but I'm not," Teagan sank back in his chair.

"Forgive me Arl Teagan," Rowley looked down at the floor. "Your brother is a good man but even the best men have a weakness. Lady Isolde was your brother's."

"Oh Isolde is not my brother's only weakness," Teagan chuckled. "But thank you. When I arrived in Redcliffe a few weeks later, Alistair was well again and you had left."

"I resigned my position," Rowley explained. "I had a childhood friend serving Bann Sighard. He put in a good word to me."

"And your brother's loss is my gain," Sighard declared.

"Thank you my lord," Rowley bowed.

"Thank you for telling me," Teagan got up and shook his hand. "I appreciate it. That explains the payment made to the Circle."

"If that is all, I really should get back to the men," Rowley said.

"Thank you," Sighard got up and escorted Rowley to the door.

"I wonder what other things my brother kept from me over the years," Teagan poured himself another drink as Sighard shut the door.

"You know your brother probably became aware of this and did his best behind the scenes to keep this buried," Sighard sat down. "It would cause an uproar as well as well as humiliation to your family if the nobility found out that the chancellor's wife once nearly caused the death of the king."

"This stays between us for now Sighard. You can't tell Natasha."

"You don't have to worry," Sighard chuckled. "She dislikes Isolde and I know what would happen if I told her. Your brother needs a seriously humbling though since it's obvious he has forgotten where he came from."

"He will get what is coming to him," Teagan looked away. "That I promise.

"You know this explains why the king is so uncomfortable around horses," Sighard realized.

"You know about that?"

"Well he doesn't go riding every day the way Cailan used to," Sighard laughed. "He also has become very adept at climbing into a coach and carriage very quickly, and I heard your brother argue with him about it."

"He told Madeline and she said she was going to help him get over his discomfort."

"Forgive me for saying this Teagan but you could have avoided all of this if you had proposed to her. There is no such thing as the perfect moment."

"And how did you propose to Natasha?" Teagan folded his arms and frowned.

"We had a moonlight picnic on the roof of the castle, made love and as we held each other afterwards I declared that we would be married and Tasha asked me when would be a good day to have the wedding. I got her an engagement ring about a week later."

"If only it could have been that easy with Madeline," Teagan sighed.

"Come join me for lunch and you can tell me what happened with Madeline. And don't worry I won't say anything to Natasha when she comes back from visiting her sister."

"There's not much to say except I was a moron," Teagan said as he followed Sighard out of the room.

"Women," Sighard laughed as the headed down the hall. "They can be the most vexing creatures but yet we can't live without them."

…..

Alistair opened the door of the coach and hurriedly stepped out before helping Wynne and Madeline. One of the horses suddenly bellowed and flailed, causing the coach to shake prompting Alistair to pull Madeline into his arms.

"What is wrong with that horse?" Alistair glared. "Lady Madeline tripped because of it."

"I'm alright Alistair but thank you," Madeline said reassuringly as she stepped away and toward the horse.

"Madeline what are you doing?" Alistair watched as she held out to her hand and started to speak in a quiet voice.

"She's been riding since she was thirteen Alistair," Wynne said reassuringly. "Madeline knows what she's doing."

Alistair motioned for his men and the driver to stay where they are as the horse extended his nose to Madeline's palm. Soon she was gently petting the base of the horse's neck.

"Check his hoof," Madeline looked at the men and they looked at Alistair who gave an uneasy nod.

The driver knelt down and gently felt the hoof and looked at Alistair, "There is a rock stuck in his hoof your Majesty."

"Well see to it that its removed," Alistair said firmly.

"Yes your Majesty," The driver bowed.

"See," Madeline smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"Has anybody told you lately that you are incredible?" Alistair shook his head and smiled. "How did you do that?"

"I just love animals," Madeline took his arm as they walked toward the entrance. "It was easy to see something was bothering him."

"He didn't sense any fear in her Alistair," Wynne said.

"Yes," Madeline agreed. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about helping you get over your discomfort because I plan to help you while we're here your Majesty."

"Can we have some fun first?" Alistair asked as he nodded and smiled at the staff that lined up to greet him.

"Of course we can. I'm always up for having fun," Madeline eye's widened with surprise as one of the housekeepers smiled and took her cape.

Wynne looked back at the men attending to the horses then towards Alistair as he entered the lodge with Madeline

From seeing the faded scar on his side, his reaction to the horse, as well as his reluctance to discuss his fears, it became clear that something happened to Alistair when he was young and it was slowly coming to the surface.

To be continued


End file.
